


Секрет Короля

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Юри - маг-неудачник. Все, что у него есть, любящая его семья и мечта заполучить собственного дракона. А получится у него или нет, мы и выясним))))И свист ветра в ушах. И… Серебристая тень. Точно оживший млечный путь в ночном небе, а дальше удар и темнота…





	1. Секрет Короля

**Предисловие**

_«Драконоведение. Третье издание. Том пятый. Особенности классификации и приручения драконов.»_  
...Еще одним подклассом являются боевые драконы. Они в свою очередь делятся на магических и не магических. Первые обладают, как это ясно из названия, способностями к магии. Вторые – чисто боевая единица. Боевые драконы работают в связке дракон-человек. Если наездник маг – это усиливает навыки команды.   
  
Юри проснулся с ощущением полета во всем теле. Ему снова снилось, будто он в седле на спине боевого дракона-мага. Это было мечтой всей его жизни. И он считал, что это отличный знак – сон о драконе – накануне экзамена.   
Полежав несколько минут в уютной неге собственной постели, Юри протер снова глаза, разгоняя остатки сна, и выбрался из объятий одеял. В комнате было по-настоящему прохладно. В этом году весна выдалась необычно холодной и даже снежной, потому их достаточно большой дом прогревался с трудом.   
Юри поежился, заворачиваясь в домашнюю куртку, больше напоминавшую укороченный плащ или даже плед. Его мать собственными руками выткала эту шерстяную ткань, когда его еще и на свете-то не было, а потом скроила и сшила уютную домашнюю куртку-накидку, чтобы согревала даже в самые холодные зимние вечера, не давая теплу отходить от тела. Юри заворачивали в эту куртку, сколько он себя помнил. И теперь она вот уже несколько лет была только его. Для него эта вещь была частью дома.   
Юри выглянул в окно и изумился еще сильнее. Всего пару дней, как распустившиеся, нежные и такие прозрачно-розовые цветы дикой сливы были плотно припорошены пушистым снегом. Юри выругался про себя и поспешил проверить, чем заняты остальные члены его семьи.  
Гостиница, что принадлежала семье Юри, специализировалась на сдаче комнат на условиях полного пансиона. Но был тут и трактир, с большим, полутемным залом и толпой завсегдатаев. Отец Юри всех встречал с улыбкой, настолько же широкой, как и его душа. Уже много поколений эта семья держала гостиницу и трактир. А все потому, что когда-то, очень давно, кто-то из их предков решил обосноваться прямо посреди горячих источников. Решение оказалось очень разумным. Так и появилась гостиница «Секрет Короля», к которой потом пристроили трактир. Среди местных ходили легенды, что источники в «Секрете Короля» на самом деле обладают волшебной исцеляющей силой. Не все, а только один, доступ в который семья предоставляет только избранным.   
Поколение за поколением трактирщики активно поддерживали эту легенду. И даже теперь Юри поражался, насколько часто посетители задавали вопрос об источнике с исцеляющей водой. Сам он точно знал, что ничего волшебного, кроме теплой воды, в их источниках нет. Теплая вода, забота и радушие хозяев «Секрета Короля» - вот что на самом деле создавало магию этого места.   
-Ты уже встал, милый. – Хирока, мать Юри, заглянула в его комнату и улыбнулась сыну. – Я помню, что у тебя сегодня важный день. – Добавила она, отирая руки фартуком. Юри только и мог, что немного смущенно улыбнуться матери. Он совсем недавно вернулся из академии, где постигал в основном теорию магии. Практика давалась ему с переменным успехом. Потому-то он так надеялся, что получит в напарники дракона-мага и сможет наконец-то стать «уважаемым человеком».   
Нет, Юри никогда не стыдился семейного дела. Он просто считал, что это не его судьба, вот и все. К тому же, старшей в семье была Мари, его сестра, наследница. Юри это устраивало.   
-Спасибо. – Юри, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подошел и обнял мать, вдыхая аромат жаренного лука и кипящего масла, пропитавший ее волосы и одежду.  
-Спускайся скорее, папа хотел что-то тебе сказать. – Улыбаясь, проговорила Хироко, когда Юри, наконец, ее отпустил. Юри кивнул и принялся поспешно застилать постель. Хироко, тем временем, ушла, торопясь обратно на кухню.   
Комната Юри, как и большая часть жилых помещений семьи, располагалась на втором этаже трактира, изолированная от гостиницы. Эти комнаты были небольшими, но уютными. И у каждого была своя. Комната Юри отличалась от остальных множеством рисунков. Почти все стены были завешаны изображениями драконов. В основном, крупных и крылатых. Юри, еще до своей учебы, знал, что именно крылатые драконы в первую очередь обладают магической силой. Правда, во времена учебы его ждало жестокое разочарование, потому что среди крылатых встречались и полные магические нули. Но Юри продолжал мечтать и надеяться. Надеяться и ждать дня своего главного последнего экзамена. И вот этот день настал.  
-Я хотел бы выпить с тобой, сын! – Тошия с грохотом опустил на стойку пару оловянных кубков. Юри с чувством вздохнул. В зале трактира почти не было посетителей. Слишком уж было рано для завсегдатаев. А постояльцев в это утро и вовсе не нашлось. Так что в зале были только Юри, Тошия и какой-то угрюмый странник, приютившийся в самом темном углу за небольшим столом и не подававший признаков активности. Временами заглядывала Хироко, впуская в немного промозглый зал трактира чарующие ароматы кухни. Мари нигде не было видно, но Юри знал, что сестрица трудится вовсю в гостинице, приводя комнаты в порядок.  
-Пап, я… - Юри присел на табурет у стойки и с легкой улыбкой посмотрел отцу в глаза. – Ты же знаешь, что до экзамена никакой выпивки. – Мягко напомнил он.  
-Ах, да… Экзамен. – Тошия немного поник, но тут же просиял. – Но уж потом-то! Потом мы обязательно…  
-Да, обязательно…   
Юри почти наслаждался обществом родителей и Мари. За годы, проведенные в академии, он успел позабыть, что это такое дом, семья, близкие. У него были друзья, но это было иначе. Такого уюта и единения, каким он был окружен в своем родном доме, он не чувствовал больше нигде.   
-Завтрак! – Хироко внесла большой поднос и водрузила его на край стойки, спешно переставляя с него плошки и тарелки на саму стойку. Она вдруг замерла и вопросительно взглянула на Юри. – Или ты хочешь пересесть за стол? – Вдруг спросила она. Юри отрицательно покачал головой. Хироко просияла и продолжила переставлять посуду. Тошия постарался помочь жене, насколько позволяла стойка между ними. – Ты бы тоже поел. С ночи ведь… - Заметила Хироко, принимая помощь.  
-Вот еще! – Тошия ухмыльнулся, но налил себе горячего бодрящего чая, принесенного женой в пузатом глиняном чайнике, не забыв плеснуть туда молока. Юри тоже постарался помочь матери с завтраком и вслед за отцом налил себе чай. Это был их семейный рецепт. Особая смесь пряных трав и чайных листьев, бодрящая намного сильнее традиционного для всех кофе.   
Юри вдыхал терпкий аромат трав и буквально тонул в воспоминаниях. Вся его жизнь прошла в этих стенах. В мечтах о будущем, в рассказах о далеком прошлом и байках посетителей на самые разнообразные темы. Только благодаря своей любознательности и жажде приключений Юри смог чему-то научиться и даже окончить академию. Не будь в нем этой жажды, он посчитал бы за лучшее, как его сестра, например, пойти дорогой трактирщика, принять судьбу и стать еще одним достойным продолжателем семейного дела.   
Но Юри чувствовал, что способен на большее, чем просто стоять за стойкой и разливать выпивку, беседуя с завсегдатаями и травя байки приезжим для развлечения. Он верил, что его ждет иная судьба. И очень надеялся, что судьба эта будет связана со службой на благо королевства и с драконами.   
-Ты не опоздаешь? – С тревогой спросила Хироко, выводя сына из пелены воспоминаний и размышлений. Юри всполошился и только тут понял, что даже кружка в его руках успела остыть, настолько долго он витал в собственных мыслях.   
-Спасибо, мам. Отличный завтрак. – Юри поцеловал мать, проходя мимо, и почти бросился к себе, собираться на экзамен.   
-Я так и не сказал ему… - Расстроенно посетовал Тошия, помогая жене собрать посуду все на тот же поднос.  
-Он почти ничего не съел… - Почти тем же тоном сокрушалась Хироко. Потом он с сочувствием посмотрела на мужа и добавила. – Скажешь, когда вернется.  
  
Городская площадь была переполнена народом. Юри с трудом протолкался к деревянному помосту. Пропускать его никто не собирался, так что ему пришлось продираться сквозь недовольную толпу, размахивая жетоном выпускника академии, который по счастью очень напоминал своим видом рыцарский и просто волшебно действовал на собравшихся, заставляя прибрать собственное раздражение и с некоторым трепетом отступить с дороги парнишки, закутанного в серо-синий плащ с серебристыми завязками и оторочкой. Плащ академии – все, что теперь напоминало о том, как Юри провел последние пять лет своей жизни. Ну и жетон, ради получения которого все и затевалось. Без этого жетона до экзамена Юри просто не допустили бы.  
-Кто такой? – Хмурый верзила у самой лестницы на помост перехватил Юри за руку, в которой был зажат жетон, и уставился прямо ему в лицо. – Иди отсюда, малыш. Тут взрослые дяди сейчас будут фокусы показывать. Внизу лучше видно, поверь мне.  
-Пропустите! Я участвую в экзамене! – Юри с легкостью вывернулся из хватки верзилы и ткнул ему в лицо жетон. Громадина уставился на жетон и криво усмехнулся.   
-Если так, что удачи тебе, букашка!  
Юри фыркнул и спешно поднялся на помост, где уже стояло человек десять народа. Все были разномастно одеты, но у всех в руках были точно такие же жетоны, как его. Следовательно, все, так или иначе, были дипломированными магами. Без спец подготовки жетон было не получить.  
Юри скромно встал с краю и бегло изучил своих соперников. Особенно в глаза бросилось то, что Юри в этой шеренге был самым хилым. Он это прекрасно понимал. Но додумать эту мысль ему не дал взошедший на помост чиновник. В официальном мундире и с кучей регалий по всей груди он начал зачитывать скучное послание, в котором говорилось о долге, чести и прочем, ради чего в этот «прекрасный день» здесь и собралась толпа, не говоря уже о претендентах.   
-Первое испытание определит, насколько вы сильные маги и обладаете ли вообще магическими способностями. – Провозгласил мужчина в конце своего заунывного, напоминавшего церковное песнопение, выступления. Юри вздрогнул. С практической магией у него было тяжеловато.   
-Участники должны сделать Сполох, достаточный, чтобы привлечь сюда драконов из гарнизона.  
У Юри все внутри упало. С бытовой магией у него еще худо-бедно получалось. Но Сполох - заклинание из разряда магии боевой, с которой он был откровенно не в ладах. Юри мог хотя бы самому себе сознаться в том, что из боевой магии у него лучше всего получались разновидности Щита и очень редко Молния. Остальное было в зачаточном состоянии. Это не значило, что в академии он ничему не научился, нет, все было вовсе не так. Он изучил множество теоретической магии. Знал, как сотворить практически любое заклинание. Но это было мало, чтобы использовать накопленные знания. Чего-то ему все еще не хватало, чтобы творить магию реальную.   
Большая часть претендентов на место в гарнизоне и на дракона уже сотворили по Сполоху. Каждый постарался на славу, так что собравшаяся толпа ревела от восторга, получив сеанс бесплатного фейерверка. Юри вздохнул и воздел руки к нему. Но вместо Сполоха с его пальцев слетела бледно-сизая искра. Это был однозначный провал.  
Со стороны гарнизона послышался приглушенный рев и несколько драконов с шумом закружили над городом. Чиновник удовлетворено хмыкнул и пригласил всех участников испытания проследовать к гарнизону. Для завершающего испытания.   
В одно мгновение Юри оказался на помосте в одиночестве. Толпа уже сопровождала остальных претендентов к гарнизону. А рядом с Юри стоял только тот самый чиновник и охранник-верзила, что пытался не пропустить его на помост.  
-Парень, не расстраивайся. Ты, конечно, не семи пядей во лбу, но собственного дракона получишь. Если захочешь. – Чиновник ободряюще похлопал Юри по спине, проходя мимо. – Если тебе все еще это интересно, приходи завтра в гарнизон. Подберем тебе спокойного Тихохода. Они магов любят, особенно, не боевых. – Усмехнулся мужчина. Юри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сказать ничего колкого в ответ. Его душили слезы обиды. Он прекрасно понимал, что ему не дали бы закончить академию, не будь у него способностей в магии, но тот факт, что магия это была не боевая, очень его расстраивал. И до этого момента, он все же надеялся, что сможет заполучить дракона и без боевой магии в арсенале. Теперь стало понятно, насколько жестоко он ошибался.  
  
-За моего сына! – Провозгласил Тошия, когда дверь в трактир распахнулась, и через порог практически упал внутрь Юри. Но он мгновенно собрался с мыслями и начал про себя проклинать этот несчастливый день, потому что осознал: трактир был полон горожан, знакомых семьи, друзей детства и прочего народа, что, очевидно, пришли выпить за него по приглашению его отца. Юри почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо. Как он теперь им скажет, что облажался? Он вымученно улыбнулся и направился к стойке. Его приветствовали с каждым шагом, и впереди маячил табурет, тот самый, на котором он сидел за завтраком, и горящие глаза отца, явно уже успевшего опрокинуть за его успех пару кружек чего-то не сильно крепкого.  
-Вот он, мой сынок! – Тошия перегнулся через стойку, обнимая Юри, пока тот судорожно соображал, что же ему делать дальше. В голове проносились разнообразные варианты: от удрать прямо сейчас и до вспомнить азы магии забвения и провалиться сквозь землю. Последний вариант ему очень нравился.   
-Рассказывай. – Мари подсела к Юри с кружкой эля, когда первая волна поздравлений немного поулеглась. – Что не так? Я же вижу.   
Юри вздохнул. Мари была одной из немногих, кто будто видел его насквозь. Еще была Минако, уважаемая в городке ведунья, которая обучила его основам магии, что и дало ему возможность поступить в академию. Ни Мари, ни Минако Юри обмануть не получится. Он это отлично понимал.   
-Я… Не знаю, с чего начать. – Юри бегло осмотрелся по сторонам, удостоверившись, что окружающие уже достаточно набрались, чтобы не обращать на них внимания. – Я не прошел. Мне предложили место в гарнизоне, на Тихоходе…  
-О… - Мари не знала, что сказать. – Мне так жаль… Ты ведь…  
-Да, Тихоход – предел моих мечтаний! – С сарказмом и горечью отозвался Юри. Он опрокинул в себя еще одну кружку эля, помимо той, что принесла сестра. У него впервые было настроение напиться. Мари сочувственно потрепала его по руке. Она перекинула через руку сложенный плащ Юри, что до сих пор лежал рядом с ним на стойке, и направилась обратно в гостиницу, оставляя брата наедине с его позором. У нее еще была работа, которую кроме нее сделать было некому. 

 

**Глава 1. Серебряный призрак.**

 

Юри проснулся с шумом в голове и гомоном вокруг. Он не сразу разобрался, какой из двух звуков раздражает его больше. Но, когда разобрался, решил, что открывать глаза не хочет ни под каким предлогом. Странным в общем гомоне был голос его отца. Будто преисполненный гордости, он, запинаясь на каждом втором слове, пьяно рассказывал кому-то о том, какой у него замечательный сын. Юри захотелось снова провалиться сквозь землю.   
-Эй, вставай-давай, принцесса! – Возглас сопровождал отменный пинок под ребра, от которого Юри волей-неволей распахнул глаза, да и рот заодно. Как и ожидалось, ничего хорошего он не увидел. Яркий свет ореолом окружал громоздкую фигуру в дверном проеме где-то на горизонте, как показалось Юри. Вторая фигура стояла рядом с ним и выглядела так же внушительно, как и та, что в дверях. Судя по каменной кладке и запаху конского навоза, это была конюшня. А судя по галантности обращения – конюшня при гарнизоне.  
-Зачем же так грубо! – Голос Тошии звучал откуда-то с боку. Юри не мог его разглядеть, как ни старался. – Он же маг. К тому же теперь у него и дракон будет! – Оптимизм бил из старика ключом. Юри этого самого оптимизма никак не разделял.  
-Дракон? Это ты, старик, про Тихохода-то? Конечно, когда-то они тоже были драконами.  
-Технически, ими и остались. – Буркнул Юри, вставая на четвереньки и силясь собрать готовую распасться на куски голову.   
-Не умничай! – Мгновение, и Юри снова оказался на полу, среди соломы и, хвала Богам, пыли. Ребра ныли, особенно, от второго удара. Из глаз ощутимо сыпались искры. Тошия продолжал что-то втолковывать этим тупоголовым увальням. Юри решил пару минут отдышаться и не предпринимать новых попыток встать.   
-Чего так долго возитесь? – Новый и очень властный, судя по тону, участник разговора заслонил остатки света, что пробивался с улицы, и сделал несколько шагов внутрь помещения. – А бить зачем надо было?  
-Так не желал просыпаться! – Оправдывался детина, что стоял прямо рядом с Юри. Теперь он мог всех хоть немногого различить. У дверей стоял тот самый охранник, что был на экзамене. А рядом с Юри был второй, как две капли воды, напоминающий первого. Вошедшим оказался какой-то мужчина, судя по мундиру, офицер. – Сначала рвутся к нам, а потом их не загонишь на службу… Маги, чтоб их! – Проворчал детина себе под нос, немного отойдя в сторону, чтобы дать дорогу старшему по званию. Офицер подошел к Юри и, протянув ему руку, которую тот тут же принял, одним рывком поставил его на ноги. Голова у Юри тут же закружилась, так что он даже покачнулся, но взял себя в руки и устоял. От комментариев по поводу сказанного охранником, он предусмотрительно отказался.   
-Для начала, я – глава хозяйственной части гарнизона. – Представился мужчина, обращаясь к Юри. Затем он чуть развернулся и продолжил куда-то в сторону. – Тошия, иди домой. Позаботимся мы о твоем сыне. Со всем разберемся. Иди, не мозоль глаза! А то попрошу, чтобы проводили. Не нарывайся!  
Юри уловил движение у двери и взмах руки в его сторону, прежде чем в комнату снова ворвался солнечный свет, на мгновение ослепив его. Это детина на входе выпустил его отца.  
-А теперь с тобой, Юри…  
  
Как оказался в седле на спине огромного ящера, напоминавшего больше покрытую чешуей корову, если бы не размеры, Юри вспомнить не мог. Слишком все было сумбурно. Он в жизни не думал, что дракон, о котором он столько бредил, окажется именно таким. Тихоходы были неким аналогом мулов, только ели реже и именно этих самых мулов, а сильнее были в миллионы раз. Один Тихоход мог медленно, но упорно вспахать целое поле за день, при этом, кормить его в этот же день было не обязательно. И падучестью, в отличие от мулов, драконы тоже не отличались. Чтобы ранить или заставить захворать такую тушу, нужно было нечто невероятное.   
По характеру Тихоходы всегда были смирными и, как уже заметил Юри, продолжали оставаться по сути драконами. О чем свидетельствовали рудиментарные крылья по обе стороны от пологого хребта, между которыми и крепилось седло, больше напоминавшее смесь кресла и табурета. Если бы не высота Тихохода, а ростом они были с хороший добротный трехэтажный дом, то разместиться на спине такого ящера можно было бы с максимумом комфорта.   
По сути Тихоходам наездники нужны были просто для галочки. Ну, и направлять иногда, чтобы пахали ровнее. Кроме земледелия, ящеров этой породы активно использовали для перевозки грузов, при строительстве, потому, как Тихоход мог служить своеобразным лифтом-краном, поднимая грузы на приличную высоту почти от самой земли. В общем, Тихоход был привычной «рабочей лошадкой», а вовсе не драконом в романтическом смысле слова.   
Потому Юри так и расстроился, когда оказалось, что его мечта воплотится в жизнь таким издевательским способом. Если бы не Тошия, ноги бы его в гарнизоне не было. Наездник Тихохода – клеймо на всю жизнь для любого мага, который хочет военной карьеры.   
-Чего уставился? Двигай давай вперед! Или твоя магия на бытовом уровне работает не очень? – Вопли теперь раздавались откуда-то снизу. Юри закатил глаза и устало вздохнул. Надо было ему еще накануне набраться смелости, а не градуса, и рассказать все отцу и остальным, как оно было на самом деле. Но теперь уже было поздно.  
-Как хоть зовут этот кусок мяса? – Устало поинтересовался Юри, чуть свесившись из седла. Высота была приличная, но упасть он не боялся. При академии было несколько Тихоходов, которых использовали точно так же, как здесь, на хозяйстве. Так что всем студентам предлагалось познакомиться с «драконом» на определенном этапе обучения. В общем, в седле Тихохода Юри был не впервые.   
-Поуважительнее! – Буркнули снизу. – Матильда может и обидеться.   
-Матильда… Нда… - Юри не стал уточнять, что драконица разбирает небольшой процент человеческой речи и понимает в первую очередь базовые команды и собственное имя. Этому идиоту внизу не нужно было знать лишнего. Голова взорвется. – Ну что, Матильда, вперед! – Отдал команду Юри самым властным тоном, на который был способен. И Матильда послушно двинулась вперед. Широкая спина раскачивалась в такт мерным шагам колонноподобных ног. Юри уже через пару минут понял, что вот-вот уснет или того хуже, лишится остатков собственных внутренностей. Укачивало на Тихоходе беспощадно. И эта мука ему светила на остаток дня. Воистину, это была кара Небес.  
  
-Настолько плохо? – Сочувственно поинтересовалась миловидная брюнетка, отирая лицо Юри влажным лоскутом. Ее карие глаза светились добрым светом, идущим откуда-то изнутри. Юри не сразу понял, кто перед ним. Пять лет прошло всего лишь, но ощущение было, что жизнь пролетела, не меньше.   
-Юко? – Хрипло переспросил Юри, желая удостовериться, что не обознался. Его геройское выступление в роли наездника Тихохода закончилось сильнейшим приступом рвоты у самых ворот гарнизона, за которые они с Матильдой только и успели, что выйти. И позорным падением с последовавшей отключкой.   
-Да брось, Юри, зови меня Ю! – Юко улыбалась, точно сияя, продолжая протирать ему лицо влажной тканью. Это было настолько замечательно, что Юри захотелось закрыть глаза и больше никогда не открывать. Юко была из числа тех, с кем Юри было максимально комфортно. Они были настолько близки в детстве, что мать Юри даже утирала слезы умиления и причитала, что Юко могла бы стать для Юри отличной женой, пока дети резвились во дворе гостиницы.   
Но к моменту, когда стало понятно, что Юри отправляется в академию, Юко уже просватали. Хироко пару ночей прорыдала в подушку, причитая об упущенных возможностях. Юри об этом, конечно не знал, думая, что мать убивается по нему из-за предстоящего отъезда. Потому даже отложил этот самый отъезд почти на год, желая сделать, как лучше. За этот год Юко успела обзавестись тремя дочками-близняшками. А Хироко немного успокоилась. Так что и Юри тоже уехал учиться с чистым спокойным сердцем.  
-Ю! Давно же мы не виделись… - Юри приподнялся и сел. Юко продолжала улыбаться. – Как ты…  
-Такеши в гарнизоне. – Пояснила девушка, помогая Юри встать на ноги. Вот позор, хуже которого быть просто не может. Мало ему было оказаться на Тихоходе, так он еще и с него свалился. И не просто так, а потому что укачало. Юри вдруг поглотило жгучее чувство стыда.  
-Отлично! – Тот самый начальник хозяйственной части шел к ним широкими шагами. – Очнулся. Я уж думал, мне придется объяснять Тошие, почему я ему сынка вернул полумертвым. В общем так, парень, в моем гарнизоне ты на драконе ездить больше не будешь! Я знаю, что маг ты отменный, академию просто так закончить нельзя. Но либо обучайся боевым заклинаниям заново, либо держись подальше от армии и драконов. Пока что тебе у нас делать нечего!  
Юри снова захотелось испариться. Должен же был быть предел его унижению? Но нет, пока что ему демонстрировали и весьма успешно, что этого предела не существует. Юко чуть посторонилась, когда офицер проходил мимо.   
-Юри, - позвала она, взяв его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Такеши был бы рад с тобой увидеться. Я ему скажу, что ты вернулся.  
Юри только кивнул и побрел прочь из гарнизона. Выйдя за ворота, он оказался точно рядом с тем полем, куда должен был выехать верхом на драконе. Матильда мерно брела по полю, утягивая за собой очень странный по конструкции плуг. Удивительным было то, что такая громадина почти не оставляла на земле следов. Юри и раньше казалось это странным. Изучая драконов, он неоднократно сталкивался с записями, подтверждающими один занимательный факт: при всем своем весе, соприкасаясь с поверхностью земли, будь то мягкая почва, песок или камень, драконы не оставляли практически никаких следов. И шедшая по пашне Матильда оставляла едва заметные отпечатки своих исполинских лап.   
Рядом с Матильдой шел мальчишка лет десяти и небольшим прутиком изредка поддавал драконицу по коленям, так что та возвращалась обратно в нужную колею.   
-Отлично. – Пробормотал себе под нос Юри. Живое доказательство его бесполезного и бесцельного существования. Его, боевого мага, выпускника академии, драконоведа с особой степенью и почти одержимого, помешанного на драконах, заменили обычным прутиком в руках малолетки. Дальше падать было просто некуда.   
  
Панорама на город, гарнизон, поля, виноградники и сады, что были в долине, с этой точки была просто идеальной. Это место Юри нашел вместе с Юко, когда ему было лет восемь, а подруге десять. Оба страшно разозлились на родителей и сбежали, как они думали, из дома навсегда.   
Сначала они долго брели, без цели и направления, просто вперед, а потом оказались на самой вершине холма, уходившего с одной стороны в крутой обрыв, немного нависавший над «Секретом короля». Порода здесь была крепкой, не просто обрыв, отвесная скала. Точно когда-то, в давние времена, огромное чудовище откусило кусок от круглого холма, образовав овраг-впадину, в глубине которой располагались бившие из земли горячие источники. А позднее на этом самом месте предки Юри отстроили «Секрет короля».   
Дети очень устали и были так горды собой, что им удалось уйти так далеко от дома. Пока не увидели практически у себя под ногами крышу «Секрета короля» и клубящийся над трактиром дымок. Юри завыл от безысходности и сбросил с обрыва камень, надеясь попасть точно в крышу собственного дома. Но булыжник улетел куда-то вниз, приземлившись с глухим стоном за пределами их поля зрения. Крыша трактира уцелела. Впрочем, как и во множество раз до этого.   
С тех пор Юри с Юко частенько проводили над этим обрывом целые дни. Играли, мечтали, делились планами на жизнь. Словом, были самыми обычными детьми. На этом обрыве Юри рассказал Юко, что мечтает летать на драконе, став отменным магом. Юко рассказала, что в ее мечтах маленький домик, садик и трое детишек. Ей тогда было что-то около четырнадцати, и Такеши вовсю таскал для нее фрукты из соседского сада, который, как потом выяснилось, принадлежал его бабке.   
На этом обрыве Юри попрощался с Юко, уезжая в академию. Она прибежала в тот момент, когда он уже собирался уходить, прождав ее почти полдня. Прибежала, обняла и пожелала удачи, сказав, что если верить в мечту, все непременно получится. Юри часто вспоминал этот момент, пока учился в академии, доказывая самому себе, что мечта у него есть, самая настоящая, стоящая того, чтобы за нее побороться.   
И вот Юри снова оказался на этом обрыве. Он смотрел на город, на черепичные крыши, перемежавшиеся каменными пологими верандами. На молодую зелень зацветающих садов, окружавших небольшие домики в пригороде. На гарнизон и все еще ползущую по полю Матильду. И, наконец, на трактир его семьи и гостиницу, из которой прямо на его глазах выбежала Мари, озираясь по сторонам, явно чем-то встревоженная. Юри это очень не понравилось. Его собственные тревоги, страхи и волнения отошли тут же на второй план.   
Практически в мгновение ока Юри спустился с холма. Они с Юко еще детьми нашли этот быстрый, обходной путь, позволяющий оказаться рядом с «Секретом короля», не пользуясь петляющей вокруг холма общей дорогой. Какие-то минуты, и Юри уже подходил спешно к дверям гостиницы.  
-Что стряслось? – Без обиняков спросил он, войдя внутрь и тут же наткнувшись на Мари. Вид у нее был обеспокоенный и немного расстроенный.   
-Да один из постояльцев…  
-Не заплатил? – Перебил ее Юри. Мари посмотрела на него с вызовом, встав в самую грозную позу.   
-Разве можно мне не заплатить?! – Поинтересовалась она. Юри пожал плечами. – Нет. Не в том дело. Он спрашивал… А, ладно, не важно… В общем, он вдруг ушел. Я думала, он где-то поблизости, надеялась, ему помочь. Но раз нет…  
-А что тебя так встревожило? – Не унимался Юри. По лицу Мари было видно, что она сомневается, стоит ли ему говорить. Но ситуацию разрешил внезапно вошедший Тошия.  
-Ты уже здесь? Солнце еще высоко!  
Юри взял отца под руку и вопросительно посмотрел на сестру.  
-Все хорошо. Он непременно вернется. Идите. – Заверила его Мари. И Юри повел отца в таверну, зная, что лучше объясниться с ним сейчас, чем ждать, пока он учинит еще какую-нибудь нелепицу.  
  
-Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что тебя еще вчера не отобрали? – Взвился Тошия после признаний сына. – И сегодня тоже…  
-Да, пап, тоже не задалось. – Подтвердил Юри, хмуро глядя в темное нутро ополовиненной кружки эля. Тошия практически сразу поник. Будто что-то в нем выключилось. У Юри от одного взгляда на него защемило сердце. В этот момент раздался перезвон дверных колокольчиков, и в зал вошла, благоухая разнотравием, ведунья Минако. Она была свежа, как в первый день сотворения мира, и улыбалась от всей широты своей души. Тошия просиял в ответ.  
-Минако! Проходи, милая! Проходи и послушай! – Приветствовал ее Тошия. Юри вжался в собственный табурет, судорожно соображая, куда бы деться, чтобы не попадать на глаза своей прежней наставнице. Минако тем временем подплыла к стойке и от всей души хлопнула Юри по спине.   
-Здравствуй, мой блудный сын! – Провозгласила она. Юри от такого приветствия чуть с табурета не свалился и тут же оказался на ногах, складываясь пополам в почтительном поклоне.   
-Приветствую тебя, о прекрасная ведунья, молодость этой страны, Минако! – Нараспев пробормотал он и выпрямился, выжидающе, даже с тревогой глядя на женщину. Минако смотрела на него строгим взглядом, но вдруг черты ее лица смягчились, точно лучик света озарил «Секрет короля» изнутри. Минако улыбнулась, а потом и просто расхохоталась. Юри нервно сглотнул и подхватил ее искренний смех. И только Тошия продолжал недоуменно хлопать глазами.  
-Ну, что тут стряслось? – Спросила Минако, когда Тошия лично подставил ей табурет, единственный, что был обит алым бархатом и всегда выделялся на общем фоне. И только хозяева этого дома знали, что на самом деле это почетный «трон» ведуньи, специально для нее отведенный еще со времен детства Юри, когда Минако всерьез занималась его обучением и стала настоящим другом семьи.  
-Оу, можешь не продолжать. – Добавила Минако, всего раз взглянув в грустные глаза Юри, переполненные обидой и тоской. – Тебя не взяли в гарнизон. – Констатировала она вслух. – Этого следовало ожидать. Маг такой силы, как твоя… Им такой просто не по карману. Да и драконов твоего уровня у них нет. Один Летун из всего гарнизона. Тебе надо в Столицу ехать, чтобы найти достойного. Мне лично видится…  
-Да, я помню, что тебе видится. – Буркнул Юри. Минако доставала его своим «даром предвидения» с тех самых пор, как впервые его увидела. Она утверждала, что ему предначертано летать на жемчужном драконе, каковых еще свет не видывал. Что дракон этот непременно будет из Диких. И что вместе они спасут этот мир от гибели. Юри слушал ее пророчества в полуха, стараясь не обращать внимания на эти бредни. Мало ли что там говорит ведунья с ее странным взглядом на мир. Тем более, что еще до знакомства с ней Юри знал, что Минако на какую-то часть фея. На какую-то совершенно мизерную часть, потому что живой феи не видели уже пару сотен лет. Никто не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что они вымерли, но и что живут где-то и по сей день, тоже доказательств не было. Потому чудаков, что кичились родословной, смешанной с феями, считали немного блаженными и просто не спорили с ними.  
-Не надо так, Юри! Я тебя пять лет не видела! И ты считаешь, что у меня видений не было? Были и еще какие. Например…  
-Минако, прости, я не в настроении. – Чуть более резко, чем собирался, оборвал ее Юри. И тут же пожалел об этом. Нет, Минако не так просто было по-настоящему задеть. Она не расстроилась и даже не сбилась с мысли. Чуть повела плечами, облаченными в замшевый жилет поверх свободного кроя блузки и продолжила гнуть свое.  
-Так вот, если тебе не интересно, то я хотя бы отцу твоему расскажу. – Тошия сделал вид, что он весь обратился в слух, не забыв налить ведунье новую порцию эля. – Итак, в последнем видении мне явился некто в длинном плаще. Он задавал вопросы. Причем, не просто, а об исцеляющей силе источников «Секрета короля». Говорил он мягким, таким приятным глубоким голосом. Но лица я не видела. Нет. А жаль!  
Минако с чувством хлопнула ладонью по стойке, так что немногочисленные посетители обернулись на звук. Тошия поспешил извиниться с улыбкой, и все тут же вернулись к своим делам.   
-Завел бы музыкантов, что ли. – Обиженно прощебетала Минако, опрокидывая в себя кружку эля почти целиком. Юри всегда удивляло, как эта хрупкая женщина умудряется столько пить. – Уже и поговорить спокойно нельзя. Все уши греют!  
Юри бросил косой взгляд на зал и отметил, что странного вида незнакомец снова укрылся в самом темном углу. Юри постарался не думать об этом. Но слова Минако врезались в него, подобно Тихоходу. «Некто в длинном плаще… вопросы… об исцеляющей силе источников…»   
-Я сейчас. – Извинился Юри, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к двери, что вела в небольшой коридорчик, соединяющий трактир и гостиницу. Его вдруг посетила одна мысль, которую нужно было срочно обсудить с Мари.   
Но, вопреки его желаниям, Мари за стойкой в главном зале гостиницы не оказалось. Юри прошелся по первому этажу и пришел к выводу, что сестрица либо вышла, либо убирается в какой-то комнате наверху, куда он не стал подниматься. У них в семье было негласное правило: если в гостинице есть постояльцы, свободно ходить можно только по первому этажу, где были расположены общие помещения и вход в купальни.   
Юри хотел сначала дождаться сестру у стойки, но потом передумал и вернулся в трактир. Он сел на свое место и сделал добрый глоток эля. И только проглотив, он осознал, что вкус уже не тот.  
-Папа? – Изумленно переспросил Юри, глядя на Тошию. Тот лишь пожал плечами, скосившись на Минако. Юри перевел на нее взгляд. На щеках ведуньи уже пылал довольный румянец, а на губах играла чуть более раскованная, чем обычно, улыбка.   
-А что? Это ведь мой любимый коктейль! Эль и… спирт! – Минако прищелкнула пальцами, и над ее кружкой образовалось небольшое облачко, пролившееся кристально прозрачным содержимым прямо в кружку, в которой были остатки эля. – Ты неблагодарный! – Деланно прошипела Минако и одним глотком добила содержимое кружки. Тут к стойке подошел невзрачного вида горожанин и что-то тихо прошептал Минако на ухо с виноватой улыбкой. Та переглянулась с Тошией и кивнула.  
-Деньги владельцу заведения! – Провозгласила она, садясь в полоборота к залу. – Итак, сегодня я провозглашаю вечер Дождя! Но помните, наш дождик тихий! Бури быть не должно ни в коем случае!  
Посетители, которых за последние минуты существенно прибавилось, одобрительно зашумели. Почти от каждого столика подошло по представителю с зажатыми в кулаке монетами, которые тут же выкладывались на стойку и тщательно пересчитывались Тошией. После чего он кивал Минако и называл заказ. А та лишь прищелкивала пальцами.  
-Третий столик – два и один двойной. – Веселым тоном сообщил Тошия, приняв очередное подношение из зала. Юри только удивленно моргал, наблюдая за происходящим. До его отъезда подобных представлений у них в трактире не наблюдалось. К тому же Юри точно знал, что свободное производство и продажа спирта требовали лицензии и в отсутствие оной считались вне закона. Правда, на способности магов и существ, магией владеющих, это не распространялось. И теперь Юри наблюдал, как это выглядит на практике. Но возмущаться не было никакого смысла. Пары эля, смешанного со спиртом, уже успели ударить ему в голову. Он с трудом сидел на табурете, чувствуя, как мир вокруг пляшет и пританцовывает.   
Минако весело хохотала, отбиваясь от скабрезных предложений и шуточек из зала. Она прищелкнула пальцами и отправила в полет по залу вихрь цветных канареек, которые, впрочем, через пару кругов превратились в не менее яркое конфетти, осев тут же на пол и посетителей. Это событие, впрочем, вновь вызвало поток оваций и новую волну подначек. Всем было как-то странно весело. И Юри вдруг по-новому взглянул на ситуацию. Он ведь маг. Он тоже может так сидеть рядом со стойкой и творить какие-то мелочи. Тем более, что бытовая магия удавалась ему в миллионы раз лучше боевой. Тут главное, ничего не перепутать.   
Юри склонился над своей кружкой и для начала повторил «дождик» из спирта от Минако. Он знал, что это ее фирменное заклинание, и выучил его одним из первых. Еще и потому, что оно было не стандартным, творческим порывом по сути своей. Но во времена, когда он собирался на учебу в академию, Минако еще не демонстрировала свои изобретения кому попало. Говорила, что стесняется, но Юри понимал, что дело вовсе не в этом. Теперь он знал точно, что Минако боялась за свои заклинания. Ведь все они были сложены, буквально сотканы из ее мыслей, чувств, ее души. Ей не хотелось делиться всем этим с широкой общественностью. Но, очевидно, за пять лет многое изменилось.  
Тяжелые прозрачные капли упали на дно пустой кружки. Юри вздохнул и припомнил еще одно авторское заклинание, которым с ним поделился в одну из ученических попоек лучший друг по академии, Пхичит. Он тогда смущался, стеснялся и краснел, но пересказал, что надо делать и говорить, очень четко. Сам он проверить заклинание в силу возраста пока не мог. Потому попросил лучшего друга. И Юри согласился. И теперь, вспомнив до мельчайших подробностей последовательность действий, он с удовлетворением услышал мягкое шипение заполнявшего кружку эля.   
-Вот это да! – Воскликнул Тошия над самым его ухом. Он как раз наклонился проверить кружку сына, думая подлить ему еще. – Теперь мне вообще работать ни к чему. Вы вдвоем способны обеспечить мне безбедное существование!   
Минако расхохоталась и тут же подставила Юри свою кружку, над которой уже витало сизое облачко. Юри улыбнулся и сотворил заклинание снова. Да, бытовая магия была его коньком.   
-Минако, выходи за него! – Вдруг высказался Тошия, подойдя к Юри, перегнувшись через стойку и развернув его к Минако лицом. – Ты его отлично знаешь. Он теперь маг! И намного моложе тебя! Смотри, какая партия! Лучше тебе не найти!  
-Ну ты и хам, Тошия! – Минако продолжала корчиться от смеха. – Хочешь, чтобы все секреты в семье остались? И на заслуженный отдых?  
-Именно так! – Подтвердил Тошия, довольно улыбаясь, и отпустил ошарашенного Юри. Но выбит из колеи Юри был вовсе не заявлением отца. Он вдруг осознал, какие цели изначально преследовали его родители, отправляя его в академию, учиться на мага. Они уже тогда знали, что бытовая магия дается ему намного легче, чем боевая. Нет, карьера военного была тоже очень лестной в их понимании. Но гораздо полезнее Юри был бы в семейном деле. Теперь он это понял.   
Подхватив кружку, он ломано извинился перед Минако и отцом и направился к выходу. Брать с собой кружку и то было не обязательно, чтобы осуществить коварный план, что плавал у него на уровне подсознания последние пару дней, и напиться до беспамятства. Юри владел бытовой магией настолько, что мог бы материализовать эту кружку даже без сознания. Но он предпочел взять с собой одну из трактира.   
Путь его лежал обратно на холм, туда, где ему было всегда уютно и комфортно, и где сегодня его ждало чудо одиночества. Нет, находиться в толпе веселых, разгоряченных алкоголем посетителей «Секрета короля» он точно не мог. Тем более, сейчас, когда все происходящее виделось ему совершенно в ином свете.   
Юри добрался до вершины холма, изрядно растратив собственные силы, наполняя прихваченную кружку каждые шагов пять-шесть. То, что он еще держался на ногах, было настоящим чудом. Тяжело опустившись на молодую, едва просохшую весеннюю траву у самого обрыва, Юри поставил кружку рядом с собой и принялся любоваться городом, что сейчас, в первые минуты после заката, готовился ко сну и рассыпался золотистыми огоньками окон и дворовых фонарей. Где-то неустанно лаяла собака. В отдалении слышался детский плач. Когда успело стемнеть, Юри так и не понял, но был искренне рад тому, что этот унизительный, полный разочарований день для него наконец-то закончился. Учитывая, как он начался, нужно было не просто радоваться, а буквально пускаться в пляс. Юри настолько понравилась эта мысль, что он даже попытался перекатиться от края и подняться на ноги, но замер, чуть покачиваясь, потому что увидел совсем близко от себя полускрытую тенями фигуру.   
-Эй, кто там? Й-йа маг! – Юри решил не рисковать и опустился на колени, понимая, что за спиной у него пустота обрыва. Часть опьянения смыло волной адреналина. Кто знает, что за человек решил вот так подойти к нему в вечерних сумерках.   
-И я маг! – С усмешкой раздалось со стороны незнакомца. Голос оказался глубокий, богатый на переливы и очень уютный, точно теплый плед зимним вечером. Он обволакивал, так что Юри почти сразу отпустило накатившее было напряжение. – Тебе нечего бояться. – Заверил незнакомец все тем же волшебным голосом и сделал пару шагов к Юри. Тот не сильно возражал. Он чуть подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой, не забыв прихватить чуть не опрокинутую кружку. Незнакомец приблизился. Разобрать его в сумерках было сложно. Он был облачен в темный плащ, спускавшийся почти до самой земли, голову прикрывал капюшон, под которым разглядеть можно было лишь крошечный светлый треугольник его подбородка. Остальное было скрыто в темной бездне.  
-Могу я присоединиться? – Спросил вдруг незнакомец. Юри почему-то почувствовал прилив краски к лицу. – Я видел там, в трактире, как ты ловко добывал выпивку вместе с той милой дамой у стойки. Она ведь твоя хорошая знакомая, ведунья Минако, да?  
Юри пожал плечами. Для него было очень странно вот так сидеть у обрыва с совершенно незнакомым человеком и вести непринужденную пьяную беседу. Но он кивнул.   
-Не будь я магом, я попросил бы тебя об одолжении сделать и мне порцию эля. Хотя нет, даже будучи магом, я готов просить тебя об этом. Очень интересное заклинание. Мне такое не попадалось раньше. Как и заклинание спирта от Минако. Но его я уже видел раньше в ее виртуозном исполнении. И меня оно не слишком интересует, хоть и впечатляет. А вот эль…  
Незнакомец сделал пару движений неожиданно изящной кистью руки, что виднелась в темных складках плаща, и во второй его руке оказался немного вычурный стеклянный кубок. Юри не часто приходилось видеть подобную посуду. В его окружении все предпочитали предметы обихода попроще. Оловянные или лубяные кубки, глиняные и деревянные кружки. Стекло было огромной редкостью.   
Незнакомец протянул руку с кубком поближе к Юри, и тот мгновенно наполнил его элем, пробормотав заклинание.  
-Это авторские заклинания. Их нельзя встретить абы где, в книгах или еще как. Каждый маг таким балуется. На определенном этапе обучения. – Спокойно проговорил Юри, наблюдая, как незнакомец деликатно дегустирует эль из своего кубка. Юри взял свою кружку и сделал из нее хороший глоток. – И почему же вас не сильно заинтересовало заклинание Минако? – Не удержался Юри от вопроса.  
\--Потому что меня не интересует спирт. – С легким смешком отозвался незнакомец. Юри чуть косился на него, наблюдая, пока он пил и говорил, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то под капюшоном.   
-Не любишь крепкие напитки? – С издевкой уточнил Юри. Незнакомец как-то странно хохотнул.  
-Можно сказать, на дух не переношу. – Отозвался он через мгновение.  
-Ясно. Что ж, как говорится, тогда чем смогу…   
Юри не договорил, потому что его внимание привлекла дверь трактира, внезапно распахнувшаяся и пролившаяся в темноту широким снопом света. Послышались веселые вскрики и показалась Минако. Было очевидно, что вечер для нее закончен. Потому что под ее веселый хохот ее уносил прочь высокий блондин, буквально перекинув через плечо. Ее пышная многослойная юбка подпрыгивала и развевалась при каждом его шаге вокруг ее болтавшихся в воздухе ног.   
-Отпусти, слышишь! Мне же плохо станет! – Не переставая хохотать, отбивалась Минако. Юри, на мгновение начавший беспокоиться за ведунью, тут же махнул рукой в пустоту, понимая, что там у них все под контролем.  
-Похоже, кто-то сегодня славно повеселился. – Отметил незнакомец все с той же усмешкой в голосе. – Или еще повеселится.   
Юри пожал плечами. Минако обладала удивительно легким, отходчивым характером. Она была, точно пламя. Ярко вспыхивала, быстро гасла и разгоралась с новой силой от одного лишь дуновения ветерка, от любой, даже самой малой искры. Именно поэтому Юри так дорожил ее обществом. Она тоже ассоциировалась у него с определенным видом комфорта.  
-Хоть у кого-то сегодня вышел отличный день и прекрасный вечер. – Заметил Юри, вновь возвращаясь к своим мрачным мыслям. Незнакомец уловил эту его смену настроения и немного пошевелился рядом с ним, явно устраиваясь поудобнее.  
-Могу я спросить? – Вдруг заговорил он. Юри, уже успевший погрузиться в собственные мысли, даже дернулся от неожиданности этого вопроса.  
-Д-да… - Протянул он.  
-Что же делает здесь, в этой глуши, маг с такими выдающимися способностями? Ну ладно, женщина, Минако, она ведунья. Ей можно простить все. – Усмехнулся незнакомец. – Но ты, ты ведь маг. Сам создаешь заклинания. Что ты здесь забыл? Кроме того, что тут твоя семья.  
-Моя семья?..  
-Я остановился в «Секрете короля» пару дней назад. Мы приехали почти одновременно в город. Но я еще пару дней выбирал, где поселиться. Присматривался, искал местечко поуютнее.  
-Значит, ты сюда надолго. – Констатировал Юри. – Те, кто проездом, останавливаются сразу у нас и точно не будут выбирать, где заночевать и пообедать.  
-Это точно, - усмехнулся незнакомец. – Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
-Да… Я всю жизнь хотел быть боевым магом. А оказался магом бытовым. – Горько вздохнул Юри, наполняя обе емкости снова элем. Незнакомец в выпивке от него не отставал. В его компании Юри напрочь позабыл про заклинание Минако и продолжил пить чистый эль, чувствуя, как, несмотря на прохладу ночного воздуха, в голове начинает все более ощутимо шуметь.   
-Что ж тебе мешает быть боевым? – Спокойно спросил незнакомец. Юри чуть не подавился очередным глотком эля.  
-Например, то, что не дается мне боевая магия. Сполох, и тот не получился должным образом. Видел бы ты…  
-Я видел. И могу сказать, что я – боевой маг. И у меня ваш Сполох тоже не получился бы никогда. – Спокойным ровным тоном отозвался незнакомец. Юри усмехнулся. Какой же он боевой маг, если даже Сполох у него не выходит? И проверить вариантов никаких.  
-Сомневаешься теперь, что я боевой маг? – Усмехнулся снова незнакомец. – Но это так. Можно было бы спалить городок демонстрации ради. Но он тут не только тебе дорог. Да и неправильно это. А другого способа доказать тебе у меня нет. Так что, можешь пока считать, что мы товарищи по несчастью. Хотя и это не так. И ты тоже не безнадежен.   
Юри слушал этого человека и удивлялся, насколько спокойно тот говорил о вещах, что портили существование Юри, буквально ставя крест на его мечтах.  
-Хорошо, хорошо, но вот ты боевой маг, а где же твой дракон? – Изумился Юри, не выдержав.  
-Дракон? А на кой мне дракон? – Изумился в свою очередь незнакомец. – Я боевой маг. Мне этого достаточно. Никогда не понимал, зачем мага и дракона ставят в связку? Оба владеют магией, оба знают, что делать в бою. Каждый, сам по себе, обладает огромной силой. Так зачем же им быть вместе? Порознь они отлично справятся с любой задачей.   
Юри задохнулся собственным негодованием. Еще никто и никогда не ставил в его присутствии под сомнение тот факт, что маг и дракон созданы друг для друга. Он просто помыслить себе не мог, что может быть иначе.   
-Но как же… - Начал Юри, чувствуя, как внутри закипает яростный порыв. – Как же может маг жить без дракона? Дракон не просто боевая единица. Дракон – товарищ в битве, и не только в битве. Маг делит с драконом собственную энергию, силу, разум. Когда на поле боя они едины – они непобедимы! Друг без друга это просто маг и просто дракон. Просто человек с набором навыков и животное!  
-Нет! Драконы – не животные! – Неожиданно яростно прервал его незнакомец. – Возможно, Тихоходы и могут сойти за скотину, но настоящий боевой дракон-маг никак не может называться животным!  
Юри уставился на того, кто сидел рядом и с удивлением понял, что не может отвести взгляд. В темноте на него смотрели сапфирово-голубые глаза, точно светившиеся изнутри. Смотрели они на него из-под почти белых, серебристых ресниц, чуть оттененных более насыщенным, переливчатым серебром спадающих на лицо волос. В яростной горячке спора капюшон упал, явив лицо незнакомца. И Юри не мог отвести взгляда от этого лица. Сказать, что он никогда не видел столь красивых людей, это ничего не сказать. Но в купе с необычностью внешности незнакомца, с серебром волос, настолько очевидным, что так и напрашивался вывод, что таких у людей не бывает, просто не может быть, незнакомец был обезоруживающе красив.   
Юри нервно сглотнул и машинально подтянул кружку к губам. Незнакомец вдруг осознал, что разоблачен и поспешил накинуть на голову капюшон. Мгновение, и волшебство пропало. Юри заморгал на темное пятно, что вновь было вместо лица под капюшоном, и чертыхнулся. Иллюзия, это точно была она. Теперь это стало ясно, как день. Кто же он такой, этот незнакомец?  
Юри судорожно соображал, что же делать дальше. За мгновение до того, как незнакомец вернул свою маскировку на место, Юри мог бы в этом поклясться, его зрачки на миг стали вертикальными. Все это, да еще переживания самого неудачного в его жизни дня, оставили Юри опустошенным.  
-Кто ты такой? – Резко спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя, как все его тело водит из стороны в сторону от выпитого эля. Голова кружилась настолько, что даже тошнота подкатывала, но Юри было не до того. Ему нужно, физически было нужно докопаться до правды. – Кто ты такой?! Назовись! – Потребовал он, не замечая, насколько плохо слушается его собственное тело.   
Незнакомец тоже вскочил на ноги, как раз видя, насколько его собеседник не в форме.   
-Юри, не надо…  
От того, что его позвали по имени, Юри только еще сильнее уверился в собственной навязчивой идее и не заметил, как сделал решающий шаг в сторону обрыва. Мгновение, и он уже падал вниз спиной с высоты, что превосходила его рост в сотни раз. Тут ему вспомнилось заверение очевидцев, что перед смертью перед глазами человека проносится вся его жизнь. И те несколько секунд, что он падал, Юри гадал, когда же увидит картины былого, стремительно проносящиеся сквозь сознание. А если их нет, значит, он не умрет? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Зато земля была все ближе. И свист ветра в ушах. И… Серебристая тень. Точно оживший млечный путь в ночном небе, а дальше удар и темнота…


	2. Из лап самой смерти.

 

Когда этот молодой маг начал падать, он даже на мгновение опешил. Одно дело просто пообщаться с человеком, и совсем другое напугать его. И уж вообще отдельный разговор, когда человек после общения с тобой попадает в опасную ситуацию. Но, очевидно, самой Судьбе было угодно, чтобы этот конкретно взятый человек оказался в одной из самых опасных ситуаций.

Раздумывать времени не было, и он потом еще долго себя корил за то, что вообще подошел к этому юному магу. Надо было оставить его наедине с его печалью, а не лезть со своей задушевной беседой. Но сделанного не вернешь. Именно поэтому плащ остался бесформенной грудой лежать у края обрыва. Мысль была не такой быстрой, как его действия. И замедлись он хоть на долю секунды, ему осталось бы только полакомиться свежим трупом у подножия холма.

К счастью, он успел. За какие-то доли секунды его крепкое тело оказалось под падающим человечишкой. И благодаря этим секундам ему удалось спасти магу жизнь. Правда, праздновать победу было рано. Предстояло еще удачно приземлиться с бесчувственным телом на спине, чтобы это самое тело в процессе не потерять и не повредить. Как можно было вообще впутаться во все это именно сейчас, когда он сам пребывал в таком отчаянно зыбком положении?

 

 

-Мари, быстрее! – Голос Хироко был встревоженным и немного надломленным. Юри слышал его, даже слова различал, но все еще никак не мог понять, спит он или нет.

-Хозяин, куда его? – А этот голос был совершенно незнакомый. Даже немного пугал и раздражал.

-Сюда! – Хироко давала указания кому-то почти неразличимым шепотом. Юри почувствовал, как его положили. Скорее осознал, ощутил всем телом, чем понял разумом, что лежит он у себя в комнате.

-Мама, за Минако послали, но ты же видела…

-Да, милая. Не переживай. Она придет.

Веки были точно свинцом налиты, голова никак не хотела ясно соображать. С чего он казался среди родных? Он же… А где он еще должен был быть? Юри никак не мог вспомнить. Память услужливо подкинула ему видение из сапфировых глаз, отражавших свет, точно живое стекло, и серебряных волос. Но кто это был? Юри вновь терялся в догадках.

-Я… я в норме. – Прохрипел он, распахнув глаза.

-Оно и видно! – Не сдержалась Мари. Она как-то странно всхлипнула и выбежала из комнаты. Юри вдруг ощутил неприятный укол совести. Как-то так вышло, что последние дни он настолько погрузился в погоню за своей мечтой, что совсем забыл о том, что у него есть родные и близкие.

-Ее Умнейшество просила сообщить, что сегодня она не появится. И что Юри теперь сам маг, так что вполне в состоянии оценить повреждения и справиться с последствиями. А если нет, то зовите лекаря. – Отчитался неприметный мужичок, просунув голову в дверной проем комнаты Юри. Хироко только вздохнула. Юри же, слышавший все это, слово в слово, вдруг осознал, что Минако действительно гениальна. Бывает. Иногда.

Он сосредоточился на собственном теле, оценивая его состояние сантиметр за сантиметром. Беглый осмотр показал, что ничего жизненно важного не задето, ни одна кость не сломана. Пара синяков и отменное похмелье. Вот что на самом деле беспокоило Юри. Теперь он получил этому подтверждение благодаря собственным навыкам.

-Мам, я правда в порядке. – Проговорил он все тем же хриплым голосом. Голова раскалывалась, а тело ломило, но он действительно был жив и здоров. Почти.

-Милый, может, мы лекаря дождемся? – Взмолилась Хироко. Юри собрал всю волю в кулак и сел в постели. Он перехватил обе руки матери и постарался смотреть ей прямо в глаза, когда говорил.

-Я действительно в порядке. Минако права. Теперь я маг. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Только…

-Что?

-Я хотел бы понять, что случилось.

Хироко вздохнула.

-Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – С сомнением спросила она. Юри отрицательно покачал головой. – Мы нашли тебя на рассвете. Недалеко от входа в купальни. Ты был снаружи, возле источника. Холодный и почти не дышал. Мы так испугались. Последний раз тебя видели еще до заката. Отец утверждал, что ты был в полном порядке, но ушел в разгар фирменного дождичка Минако. Вечером мы все решили, что ты просто ушел к себе, и не стали тебя беспокоить. А потом… Мари утром пошла к источникам и нашла тебя там.  Что же с тобой стряслось?

 _Пить надо меньше!_ С чувством подумал Юри, стараясь никак внешне не показать это простое озарение. Он вообще чувствовал себя постоянно дураком с момента, как вернулся в родные края. Рухнувшие мечты, постоянные нелепые ситуации. А еще он вечно забывал, что владеет силой, способной горы свернуть во всех смыслах. Но Юри упорно ее игнорировал. Теперь он это четко осознал. Это болезненное _«а что, можно было, да?»_ терзало его снова и снова.

Он маг, причем, высшей категории. Черт с ней, с боевой магией, тем более, что ни один из его наставников в академии так и не сумел толком объяснить, какого у него ничего не получается с боевыми заклинаниями, тем более на фоне в совершенстве работающей бытовой магии. Так теперь он начал игнорировать и бытовую магию тоже. А ведь он владел ею, как никто другой. И не этими смешными заклинаниями-самоделками, которыми они с Минако развлекались накануне, а серьезной магией исцеления, например. То же похмелье можно снять…

Юри вздохнул, ощутив, как в его голове выключилась канонада, как прекратил ныть каждый сустав в теле, как исчезли следы синяков и ссадин. Хироко, сидевшая напротив него на кровати, даже ахнула, когда к нему вернулся здоровый румянец и легкий блеск в глазах.

-О Боги! – Прошептала она. Юри кивнул и улыбнулся.

-Я же говорил, что я в порядке. – Уверенно повторил он. На этот раз мать ему поверила. Юри высвободился из-под одеяла, которым непонятно зачем и когда его успели накрыть, и бросил беглый взгляд на свою одежду. Только она теперь хранила следы ночного приключения.

-Мне надо собраться с мыслями. – Тихо проговорил он, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к сундуку с одеждой, стоявшему в ногах кровати. Хироко оторопело наблюдала за ним.

-Может, завтрак? – Тихо поинтересовалась она. Юри только кивнул, перебирая свои вещи. И Хироко поспешила на кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь. Через мгновение раздался приглушенный стук. Юри точно знал, кто к нему пожаловал.

-Входи, Мари. – Пригласил он, выкладывая на кровать чистую одежду: синий костюм, состоявший из укороченных брюк, жилетки и жакета, и бывший формой академии. К нему полагалась белая рубашка, но Юри никак не мог ее найти, и белые чулки, которые он смело заменил на высокие сапоги на босу ногу. Именно так он поступал и в академии, тихо возненавидев эту форму с самого первого дня пребывания там. Так что чулки были утеряны еще до того, как были бы впервые одеты.

Этот наряд не был венцом предпочтений Юри, но та одежда, в которой он был накануне, нуждалась и в чистке, и в ремонте. Юри сокрушенно взглянул на себя и понял, что он вновь начинает чувствовать себя идиотом. _«А что, можно было, да?»_

Мари недоуменно взирала на его действия от двери, гадая, что такое делает ее братик. А Юри творил заклинания. Сегодня они давались ему намного легче, чем накануне. Это настораживало, пугало и опьяняло не меньше выпитого с Минако коктейля из эля и спирта.

Юри прошелся быстрыми движениями пальцев вдоль всего тела сверху вниз, а потом и снизу вверх. При первой движении одежда стала заметно чище, при втором сами собой начали срастаться нитки в тех местах, где прошлым вечером он умудрился порвать ткань. Юри облегченно вздохнул, когда смог, наконец, оценить плоды своих трудов. Его любимый костюм, состоявший из плотных темно-зеленых штанов, в которые была заправлена свободная рубашка цвета охры, прикрытая частично таким же зеленым, как штаны, жилетом, теперь был при полном параде и восхитительно свеж. Даже сапоги казались только что начищенными.

Мари присвистнула от двери, выражая свой восторг.

-Надеюсь, хоть от ванны ты не откажешься в пользу магии? – Спросила она, чуть смущенно улыбнувшись.

-Не откажусь. – Мягко улыбнулся Юри. Хоть он и пользовался магией все утро, да еще и серьезными заклинаниями, усталость совершенно не ощущалась. Но Юри знал, что магия требует гораздо больших затрат энергии, чем обычная жизнь, потому решил дать своему восстановленному организму возможность отдохнуть.

Он последовал за Мари в купальни. Именно она была на данный момент хранителем источников в их семье. Юри толком не знал, как именно ее положение отличается от остальных, и чем так знаменательна должность хранителя источников, но зато он знал, что без участи Мари у них не проходило ни одно купание. Только она могла впустить к источникам посетителей и только она могла их там сопровождать. Праздно болтаться в купальнях было запрещено.

Мари проводила Юри до раздевалки и напомнила все основные правила, которые он и так прекрасно знал. Так что, совершив омовение, Юри спокойно направился к своему любимому укромному местечку в самом крайнем из источников. Он еще с детства приметил это место и любил наслаждаться теплом воды именно там.

Опустившись по самый подбородок в теплые объятия воды, Юри немного расслабился и постарался унять стремительный бег собственных мыслей. Ему и вправду стало легче пользоваться магией? Это стоило проверить. Но как? Боевыми заклинаниями? Которые у него не получаются, а если вдруг сработают, могут нести в себе реальную угрозу жизни окружающим его людям. Юри был в замешательстве.

Он настолько погрузился в собственные мысли, что не заметил, как за ширмой, что отделяла его источник от соседнего, послышался приглушенный разговор. Там был кто-то из гостей и разговаривал он с Мари. Юри уже почти отмахнулся от этого разговора, но тут память услужливо подкинула ему фрагмент прошлой ночи. Этот же обволакивающий голос говорил с ним о чем-то прошлой ночью. Момент узнавания был очень четким. Любопытство взыграло в Юри в полную силу. Он тихонько подкрался к ширме и стал прислушиваться.

-Вы уверены, что никто мне не помешает? – Спросил этот странный голос.

-Конечно. – Четко отвечала Мари полным бодрости голосом. – В это время суток здесь не много посетителей. Сейчас и вовсе никого из гостей тут нет.

Юри отметил, что сестрица не упомянула о нем. Она четко сказала, что в купальнях нет никого из гостей. Но тут был он, Юри. И был настолько близко, что мог бы помешать этому загадочному человеку за ширмой.

-Отдыхайте. Я принесу вам во что переодеться позже. – Пообещала Мари, и ее обувь зацокала по каменной кладке парапета источника, явно удаляясь.

Юри замер. Он не знал, что делать теперь. Ведь Мари сказала, что гость здесь в одиночестве. И если он, Юри, пошевелится, тут же обнаружит собственное присутствие. Подставлять сестру совершенно не хотелось. Потому Юри замер там, где сидел, и постарался максимально расслабиться, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Чтобы немного отвлечься, он принялся перебирать в памяти события прошлого вечера. Он помнил, как Минако сотворила заклинание над его кружкой. Как ликовали от ее Дождя посетители трактира. Как сам он вдруг осознал… Да, вот это воспоминание было намного болезненнее, чем могло бы быть воспоминание о том, как он получил свои травмы и как оказался практически на том же месте, где был сейчас.

-Можешь дышать чуть тише. – Внезапность этой просьбы настолько выбила Юри из колеи, что он на мгновение опешил и чуть не ушел под воду с головой. Заговорил с ним безусловно человек, что был в соседнем источнике, прямо за ширмой. Но голос его звучал как-то странно. И знакомо. Юри вновь ушел в собственные мысли.

-Не думай так сильно, голова лопнет. – Послышалось ехидное замечание из-за ширмы. Юри сглотнул. Тот, кто был там, мог прочесть его мысли? Юри вздрогнул.

-Эм… с кем имею честь? – Набрался он мужества поинтересоваться.

-Опять на те же грабли… - Вздох был почти ощутимым. Юри показалось, что даже легкая рябь прошла по ширме. Но он списал все на разыгравшееся воображение. –Ты ничего не помнишь?

Юри задумался. Он правда ничего не помнил. А этот человек? Он что-то знал?

-Простите. Я мало что помню о прошлой ночи, если вы об этом. Мы с вами знакомы?

Послышался еще один почти ощутимый вздох. Юри сглотнул.

-Ладно. Не будем об этом. Память скоро вернется. Лучше скажи, что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

Юри вдруг подумал, что это странный вопрос, особенно от того, кого он не видит, и кого вообще не помнит, но этот кто-то, судя по всему, отлично его знает. Или делает вид, что знает. Но, вместе с тем, у Юри было странное ощущение, что он может полностью, почти безгранично доверять этому человеку за ширмой.

Странное ощущение накрыло Юри с головой. Нечто подобное уже было. Он уже доверился однажды этому человеку. Но когда? Как? Почему? И что случилось дальше?

-У меня странное ощущение, что магии во мне намного больше, чем раньше. – Признался вдруг Юри, неожиданно даже для самого себя. Голос за ширмой что-то сдержанно пробормотал. Юри показалось, что язык был ему незнаком.

-И давно это началось? – Последовал уточняющий вопрос.

-Думаю, что сегодня с утра. – Признался Юри, почти не задумываясь. Это он знал почти точно. Вечером с ним ничего подобного даже близко не было. Зато утром…

-Это весьма занятно… - Проговорил некто за ширмой и снова томно вздохнул. По полу зацокали шаги Мари. Она почему-то торопилась.

-Прошу простить меня, но вам пора на выход. – Сдержанно сообщила она и взмахнула простыней, расправляя ее. Юри не видел ее действий, но точно мог их определить, потому что узнал знакомый с детства звук. Она помогла гостю выбраться из воды и заботливо укутала его в простыню, продолжая приговаривать, что у них не так много времени. Юри очень хотелось выбраться из воды и посмотреть, кто же скрывался так близко от него. Но он сдержал собственное любопытство, правда, ненадолго.

Как только звук шагов Мари стих, Юри подхватил собственное полотенце с бортика чаши источника и направился на выход. Он торопился в сторону раздевалок, надеясь застать этого чудного незнакомца. Но лишь заметил краем глаза чьи-то длинные светлые волосы, которые, точно длинный шлейф, скрылись за поворотом, явно направляясь в жилые комнаты гостиницы.

-Мари! – Позвал Юри, забежав в раздевалку и спешно натягивая на себя одежду.

-Звал? – Недоуменно переспросила Мари, заглядывая в раздевалку, где Юри уже натягивал сапоги.

-Кто это был? – Пыхтя поинтересовался Юри.

-Был? Ты о ком?

-В источниках. Кто был рядом со мной? Кто это такой?

-Юри, успокойся, там никого не было. – Заверила его Мари. – Даже, если кто-то и был, тебя это не касается.

-Но я говорил с ним! – Не унимался Юри. Мари тихо ахнула.

-Говорил? Зачем?

-Он сам заговорил со мной! Он знает, что случилось прошлой ночью…

Мари снова ахнула, но больше ничего не сказала.

-Так ты расскажешь мне, кто он? – Продолжал гнуть свое Юри.

-Юри, я не могу рассказать тебе того, чего не знаю. – Тихо проговорила Мари, меняясь в лице. Юри вдруг показалось, что это выражение ему смутно знакомо. Он упускал что-то важное, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Этот незнакомец, Мари, меняющаяся в лице, провалы в его собственной памяти, которая до сих пор особо не отказывала… И магия, столько магии…

 

В зал трактира Юри почти вбежал. Тошия стоял за стойкой и явно страдал от похмелья.

-Доброе утро? – Поинтересовался Юри, усаживаясь на табурет перед ним. Тошия только повел рукой в неопределенном жесте. Юри усмехнулся.

-Тебе помочь? – Поинтересовался он, уже поднимая к отцу руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед. Тошия сначала не осознал, что именно ему предлагают, но когда до него дошло, почти вцепился в руки сына, жаждая избавления. И оно пришло. Волнами теплой энергии, заструившейся с кончиков пальцев Юри.

-Так вот какова она на вкус. – Тихо проговорил Тошия, чувствуя себя заново родившимся. Юри только кивнул. – Спасибо, сынок. Теперь я понимаю, что не зря мы с мамой заложили пять лет назад гостиницу, чтобы оплатить твое обучение. Я вот думаю, Минако, наверное, права. Эти увальни из нашего гарнизона просто не смогли по достоинству оценить весь твой потенциал…

-Папа, молю тебя, не начинай! – Юри схватился за голову, предвкушая очередной виток страданий и нравоучений, а еще повторение всего того бреда, что успела наговорить Минако о своих якобы видениях.

Тошия согласно кивнул, ощущая прилив сил, какого с ним уже давно не бывало. Он с усердием бросился скрести стойку. Юри же взялся за приготовленный для него Хироко завтрак.

 

-Это здесь у нас чудеса вершатся? – Вопрос  был бы даже обыденным, если бы не распахнутая с ноги дверь и не полдюжины отменных головорезов, что в эту дверь успели ввалиться, пока говорились эти слова. Юри устало застонал. За последние сутки это был уже третий визит вежливости от местных представителей разбойничьей касты. И они все никак не могли угомониться. И разбираться каждый раз приходилось лично Юри.

Кто-то из горожан успел проболтаться о том, что случилось с Юри, и заодно о том, как легко и быстро новоиспеченный маг смог разобраться с последствиями своих приключений. И потянулась вереница просителей. Сначала пришли те, кто хворал. В основном, по вине Тошии и Минако. С ними было не сложно разобраться. Тем  более, что Юри как раз вспоминал, как проворачивал этот фокус массово со своими приятелями по академии. Ведь заклинание эля от Пхичита отлично работало, а на утро приходилось как-то ползти на учебу.

Дальше пришли те, кто посчитал, что Юри сможет им помочь, просто потому что он маг. У Юри такой уверенности в собственных способностях не было, но он немного поразмыслил над каждой из заявленных проблем, и решения были найдены. Увы, не всегда для этого требовалась магия. Но людям об этом знать было не надо.

А вот дальше уже начались проблемы. В первый раз к ним робко заглянул десяток молодчиков из соседнего городка. Сказали, что их наниматель давно точит зуб на Тошию и всю его семейку из-за того, что «Секрет короля» уж больно успешно ведет свои дела. Как только на свет показались клинки, Юри пришлось вмешаться в происходящее и совершенно ненавязчиво попросить пришельцев удалиться. Вся магия, что от него потребовалась для этого, сводилась к банальному иллюзорному задымлению. Не блещущие умом бандиты решили, что трактир итак погорит к чертям с минуты на минуту и бросились наутек.

Следом пожаловал респектабельный по виду горожанин, который представился купцом и попросил продать ему трактир вместе с гостиницей и источниками вместе взятыми. На отказ он отреагировал резко. Позвал с улицы очередных молодчиков. Которые мгновенно были окачены водой и заморожены не без помощи Юри. Очаровательные ровненькие кубики льда горожанин до сих пор грузил в телеги на заднем дворе трактира, содрогаясь от ужаса и представляя себе, сколько денег ему придется отвалить родным своих бравых парней.

-Да что сегодня за день такой?! – Не выдержав, возопил Юри, делая самое свирепое лицо, на какое только был способен, и выходя вперед, прямо к «гостям». Настоящие немногочисленные гости в этот момент были либо на источниках, либо по своим комнатам. Только все тот же мрачный тип в плаще сидел в дальнем углу и что-то быстро писал в скромной на вид тетради в дорогом кожаном переплете, настолько потертом, что о его цене было и не скажешь.

-Видимо, день твоей смерти? – Предположил один из громил.

-Откуда такая уверенность? Может, именно я вершу тут чудеса. – Парировал Юри.

-Нэ, не похож! Тот должон быть повыше и поширее! – Отозвался громила и сделал шаг вперед в сторону Юри. У юного мага уже руки чесались что-то предпринять. И тут его посетила гениальная по своей простоте идея. До сих пор он не пытался снова пробовать боевую магию. Только бытовую, по старой памяти, хоть и получалось ее очень удачно применить на противнике. Теперь настало время вспомнить о магии боевой.

-Только не здесь! – Тошия будто мысли сына прочитал. Или же просто ужаснулся от увиденного на его лице выражения, с которым до сих пор ни разу не сталкивался.

-Слышали? Все на выход! – Юри сделал безапелляционный приглашающий жест «гостям», и те послушно потянулись на улицу во все еще открытую дверь. Сам Юри был замыкающим. Когда все оказались на открытой площадке перед трактиром, Юри краем глаза заметил в дверях смутно знакомую фигуру в плаще до самой земли. Но размышлять над этим ему было не с руки, потому что на него уже пытались броситься очередные головорезы.

-Шторм! – Тихо проговорил Юри, отпуская, четко по учебнику, магию с кончиков пальцев. И на этот раз у него получилось. Заклинание слетело с его рук и вихрем пронеслось по площадке, поднимая всех противников по очереди на приличную высоту и отпуская в свободное падение. – Штиль! – Так же тихо проговорил Юри, поглощая остаточный импульс магии.

Поверженные верзилы сучили ногами и руками, преспокойно лежа на земле. Их предводитель, задавший вопрос при входе в таверну, оторопело таращился на соратников и явно размышлял, куда и как ему лучше отступать.

-Брысь! – Не выдержал Юри, шикнув на бандита. И тот, вопреки здравому смыслу, послушался, со всей силы припустив по дороге в сторону города. За спиной Юри послышались овации. Тошия вместе с Хироко стояли перед трактиром и аплодировали сыну, который явно превзошел даже собственные ожидания.

Юри уже собирался сделать пару наигранных шуточных поклонов, но вдруг заметил, что его родители внезапно изменились в лице. Он уже начал оборачиваться, когда громадная черная когтистая лапа схватила его поперек тела и подняла в воздух на головокружительную высоту. У Юри не то, что дыхание перехватило, у него даже мысли замерли от неожиданности и страха. Больно ему не было, но инерция от хватания отдавалась во всем теле неприятным импульсом. Такое бывает от прыжка с большой высоты. Но в этот раз болело все тело.

Ветер свистел у него в ушах. Прохладный весенний ветерок на такой высоте, куда уволокло его чудовище, ощущался зимним бураном, холодным и колким. Юри было подумал, что непременно заболеет банальной простудой после этого приключения. Но тут до него дошло, что сначала это «потом» должно еще наступить. И он не на увеселительной прогулке, а в когтях страшного чудовища.

На самом деле чудовище было не настолько страшным. Ночной Летун относился к классу не магических драконов и все, что у мел, очень быстро летать. С целью, без нее, не важно. Потому их часто использовали для разведки. Идеально черная туша Ночного Летуна была настолько приспособлена к ночной маскировке, что лучшего и представить себе было сложно. К тому же Ночные Летуны, как все драконы- не маги, обладали превосходной выносливостью и могли нести одновременно до трех наездников-пассажиров. Иногда это было очень кстати.

Юри вдохнул поглубже и постарался собраться с мыслями. Ночной Летун тем временем сделал несколько кругов над гостиницей, закладывая в крутые виражи и просто паря на восходящих потоках, и приземлился четко напротив входа в трактир.

-Победитель! Я знаю, что ты там, выходи и сразись! У меня твой наездник! Не выйдешь, я ему голову откушу! – Голос у дракона оказался на удивление тонким и мелодичным. _Девушка_? Пронеслось в голове у Юри.

-Какая я тебе девушка, человечишка! – Драконица была чем-то сильно рассержена. Это сразу безошибочно угадывалось. Юри судорожно размышлял, о чем вообще идет речь, и что, собственно, происходит.

-У меня нет дракона! – Хрипло начал Юри, когда в его голове сложились все компоненты ее запроса. – И никогда не было. Тихоход Матильда не в счет.

-Почему не в счет?! – Взвилась вдруг драконица. А Юри снова окатило ощущением, что он что-то подобное уже недавно видел. – Потому что она не самец?

-Нет, потому что она не Летун! – Не выдержал Юри. Очевидно, для гостьи это было отличным аргументом, потому что возражать она на этот раз не стала. Напротив, удовлетворенно кивнула и фыркнула сизым дымом. Юри в своей жизни еще ни разу не был настолько близко к дракону Летуну, да еще и огнедышащему. Из книг он знал, что все драконы когда-то могли изрыгать пламя. Но со временем эта способность начала теряться от поколения к поколению. И теперь по-настоящему огнедышащими оказывались один-два дракона на пару десятков. И статистика ухудшалась с каждым годом по мере того, как люди все плотнее сжимали вокруг драконов кольцо собственных амбиций, бесконтрольно приручая их. Дикие драконы вот уже сотню лет, как перешли в разряд легенд и мифов. Считалось, что все драконы на данный момент либо выведены людьми самостоятельно, либо под чутким людским контролем и наблюдением.

-Победитель! Я серьезно! Выходи, а то сделаю из этого мага фарш! – Повторила драконица свою угрозу. Но со стороны трактира не последовало никакого разумного отклика.

-Говорю же тебе, у меня дракона нет. Я просто маг-неудачник. – Принялся с новой силой убеждать гостью Юри.

-Меня не обманешь! Я тебя чую,  Победитель! Выходи! Или ты думаешь, что твой наездник или того лучше сам Король защитят тебя?

Снова ноль реакции. Юри уже решил, что она сдалась, но тут драконица взмыла в небо и начала стремительно набирать высоту.

-Не имею ничего против лично тебя, человечишка. – Заметила она, когда Юри почувствовал, что у него начинают отмерзать зубы и пальцы на руках, настолько высоко они забрались. – Но Победитель мне нужен живым или мертвым. Так что… Не обижайся и прости-прощай!

С этими словами она разжала когти и выпустила Юри. И снова это ощущение, что все это уже было. Полет, точнее, падение с огромной высоты. На этот раз действительно пугающей. Юри вдруг вспомнил почти все из прошлого своего приключения. Даже смутные воспоминания о переливающейся перламутром шкуре, чешуйка к чешуйке, такой манящей и просто невероятной. И о сапфировых глазах с узкими вертикальными зрачками, что наблюдали за ним в предрассветной полутьме.

-Ну что? Ты умирать собрался? – Раздалось у него, казалось, в самой голове. Голос был очень знакомым. Его Юри слышал в купальнях, чуть измененным из-за ширмы. Но это было… просто невероятно. Откуда здесь этот человек? На такой высоте? На той скорости, с которой Юри приближался к поверхности земли и собственной неминуемой гибели. – Сейчас или никогда.

Юри вдруг почувствовал под своими руками плотную, но вместе с тем эластичную поверхность драконьей чешуи. Он распахнул глаза, которые никак не мог вспомнить, когда зажмурил. Перед ним в лучах предзакатного солнца переливался мягким радужным светом чешуи жемчужный дракон. Существо настолько невероятное, насколько легендарное.

Их свободное падение длилось несколько секунд, но Юри успел сполна насладиться видом этого невероятного существа. Он даже дышать рядом с ним боялся.

-Сейчас или никогда! – Повторил дракон прямо в его сознании. Юри схватился за длинную, изящную шеи и тут же был вбит силой притяжения в кожистую мускулистую спину, в основание этой самой шеи, успев чудом удержаться в последнюю минуту. – Ты уж прости, но я как-то не рассчитывал сегодня катать туристов, седло не прихватил. – Посетовал дракон, явно пытаясь извиниться за неудобства. Но Юри на все это было глубоко плевать. Он сидел на спине дракона. Дракона-мага, судя по его виду. И потом, разве мог легендарный жемчужный дракон не быть магом? Юри бы сильно удивился, случись оно так.

В этот самый момент на горизонте замаячила черная точка. Это Ночная Летунья возвращалась к захлопнувшейся западне. У Юри появилось неприятное чувство в животе, будто вина за то, что из-за него сейчас это невероятное создание вынуждено будет принять бой.

-Не мели чушь! – Не выдержал дракон, все еще явно читавший его мысли. – Зачем мне тогда маг, если я лишь «принимаю бой»? Я лично намерен выиграть его, не начав. С твоей помощью или без нее.

Юри вздрогнул. Этот дракон искал мага? Он нашел его в нем, в Юри? Это не шутка?

-Давай с восторгами потом! – Поторопил его дракон. – Тебе надо приготовиться. Помнишь ту забавную штуку, что ты сделал на площади? Ты говорил, это у вас называется Сполох. Сосредоточься и повтори у нее за спиной, а потом может смело включать свой Шторм. И шторми ее до самых западных окраин. Там с ней разберутся местные.

Юри четко понял исходные и сосредоточился на выполнении. Почему-то в тот момент сомнения его совершенно не мучили. В отличие от последний пяти лет. Он четко осознавал цель, прекрасно понимал задачу и отлично владел способом реализации. А главное, у него был дракон! Этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы у Юри за спиной раскрывались его собственные крылья, унося его сознание на совершенно недостижимые высоты. С каждый взмахом сильных перепончатых крыльев, напоминающих слюду на просвет, он ощущал прилив энергии, настолько сильный, что ему даже страшно становилось.

-Юри, приготовься. И побольше уверенности! Ты же сам говорил, что у мага с драконом все получается. Так что, как только она… Давай! – Вдруг возопил в его сознании дракон, и Юри выдал идеальный, как по учебнику, Сполох. Только не белый, как у большинства, а сиренево-сизый. Можно было бы разочароваться, но на деле оказалось, что этот самый Сполох, достигнув цели, рассыпался на множество сизых молний, заставив изрядно понервничать не только драконицу, но и его собственного компаньона. Но, несмотря на ворох ругательств в свой адрес, Юри молча следовал изначальному плану, мягко отпуская Шторм. Как только заклинание слетело с его пальцев, их с драконом ощутимо тряхнуло, так что Юри, который отпустил свою единственную точку опоры, чтобы правильно проделать боевое заклинание, сорвался со спины дракона и, кувыркаясь в воздушных потоках, полетел прямиком к земле. Дракон это не сразу заметил, увлеченный боем, но когда обратил внимание, камнем бросился следом за своим наездником. Он поймал Юри настолько близко к земле, что были различимы звуки аплодисментов собравшейся у гостиницы толпы, наблюдавшей весь бой с земли.

-Нам многое предштоит обшудить, - пробормотал дракон, накрепко сжав зубы, в которых держал Юри за воротник. Юри не возражал. Только хотел отметить, что был бы рад сделать это в более удобном и безопасном месте. Дракон только кивнул. И тут Юри понял, что ему нужно сделать вторую половину Шторма – Штиль. Иначе импульс мог уйти слишком далеко, и кому-то сильно не повезет заполучить полноценную грозу от преобразившегося заклинания.

-Мы не мошем шейчаш пошледовать жа ней. – Пояснил дракон, не вдаваясь в подробности. Юри только обреченно вдохнул. Болтаться из пасти такого восхитительно красивого дракона было настолько прекрасно, насколько утомительно. И потому Юри уже начал мечтать, когда снова окажется на твердой земле. Дракон, прочитав его мысли, мягко опустился на холм рядом с тем самым обрывом и выпустил Юри из хватки.

-Еще увидимся. – Ровно заметил он и мгновенно ухнул с обрыва вниз. Юри бросился следом и едва успел остановиться у самого края, глядя вниз, на долину. Но никакого дракона он не увидел. Немного отдышавшись, он бросился вниз, к гостинице.

-Да, мы все видели! – Радостно сообщил Тошия, заключая Юри в объятия. – Это однозначно успех!

Все поочередно поздравляли его и желали ему побед и в дальнейшем. Но у Юри было тяжело на душе. Он встретился взглядом с Мари, которая задумчиво наблюдала за толпой, что собралась вокруг Юри, поздравляя его.

-Что ты видела? – Спросил Юри, когда наконец смог подойти ближе и удовлетворить собственное любопытство.

-Я видела дракона на холме.

-И куда же он делся?

-Стал падающей звездой.


	3. От правды ко лжи и обратно.

Юри искренне недоумевал. Как же вышло, что ему посчастливилось прокатиться на драконе? Посчастливилось поучаствовать в настоящем бою. На драконе! Это было за пределами его мечтаний.

Невероятное ощущение полета. Пусть и такого странного, и недолгого. Оно никак не хотело отпускать его бешено бьющееся сердце, заставляя снова и снова задерживать дыхание. Это ощущение, казалось, пропитало все его тело до костей. Оно перемалывало все его мысли, возвращая его снова и снова в тот момент, когда он оказался на спине этого невероятного, редкого и такого красивого существа.

-Но откуда он тут взялся? – Спросил вслух Юри. Он стоял посреди банкетного зала в таверне, отделенного от общего зала тонкой перегородкой. Отец попросил его сдвинуть столы в зале, ожидая какую-то важную шишку из гарнизона. Юри не возражал. Он ходил по залу и размышлял, попутно передвигая столы по одному то в одну сторону, то в другую. То к одной стене, то к другой.

Его мысли были далеко отсюда. Вопросов было столько, что, казалось, жизни не хватит, чтобы найти ответы на все. Например, что ему делать дальше? Ждать спокойно нового нападения и нового появления дракона или начать искать его самому, пытаясь понять, откуда он такой здесь взялся? Или же вообще перестать о чем-то переживать и пожить немного ради себя и родителей? Столько вопросов и ни единого ответа.

-Если ты сейчас его не опустишь, точно устроишь погром. – Отметила Мари, заходя в банкетный зал. Она была одета в свою привычную для ее работы форму: сероватый костюм из укороченных штанов и свободной блузки, дополненный босыми ногами. Мари постоянно убегала к источникам, потому обувь носила редко.  Сначала для Юри это было дико, но потом он осознал практичность такого подхода. Вода в источниках была слегка солоноватая и вполне могла со временем испортить любую обувь.

Юри замер от слов сестры и взглянул на парящий перед собой в воздухе стол. Он и раньше без проблем мог поднять при помощи магии в воздух предмет почти любого веса. Но не так, чтобы вообще забыть о том, что он этим занят, как получилось на этот раз. Что-то было не так с его магией. Точнее, с уровнем его силы. Юри это прекрасно понимал.

Он аккуратно умостил стол в ряд с тремя другими и вопросительно посмотрел на Мари.

-Что? Это к папе вопрос. – Буркнула она. – Я все равно не буду присутствовать во время попойки. Пусть лучше он сам тебе подскажет, что должно быть и как.

-Он сказал… Что должно быть как-то так. – Протянул Юри, оценивая плоды своей работы. Мари вздохнула. И Юри тут же повторил за ней этот вздох. Он прекрасно понимал, что ему стоило с самого начала поставить отца на пороге и делать все под его чутким руководством. Так что теперь было уже поздно об этом рассуждать.

-Брось. Как бы ты ни поставил их, к утру здесь будет хаос. – Снова вздохнула Мари. Любая компания из гарнизона виртуозно разносила помещение во время своих бдений. И не важно,  были это рядовые солдаты или их офицеры. Резвились все с одинаковым рвением.  И только Тошия позволял им разносить свое заведение. На весь город второго такого смельчака пока что не нашлось.

-Зато мы заработаем недельную выручку за один вечер! – Повторил Тошия свою любимую мантру, вплывая в зал со стопкой салфеток в руках. Все говорило о том, что начнется эта вечеринка, как светский раут.

-И потратим в два раза больше на устранение последствий. – Парировала Мари. Она сложила руки на груди и фыркнула. Юри только усмехнулся. Он пробежал пальцами по поверхности стола, что стоял перед ним и вновь поднял взгляд на сестру.

-Мари, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – Спросил он, чуть усмехнувшись. Он отлично помнил голос дракона в купальне, но пока никак не мог сложить эти два факта, сопоставить так, чтобы они идеально друг к другу подходили.

-Не понимаю, о чем это ты. – Быстро бросила его сестрица и собралась ретироваться. Но буквально через мгновение она замерла, где стояла. Из-за перегородки показалась фигура, закутанная в длинный плащ до самого пола, скрывающий лицо капюшоном, небрежно наброшенным на голову.

-Зато я понимаю. – Отозвался тот самый обволакивающий голос. – Юри…

Все присутствующие замерли, как по команде. Тошия таращился на гостя, не зная, как реагировать. Юри был просто поражен, что видит этого человека. А человека ли? У Мари явно были свои причины, чтобы находиться в ступоре.

-Итак, поговорим? – Предложил незнакомец, выжидающе склонив голову к плечу. Юри пробила дрожь, пройдясь вдоль всего тела, до самых пяток, и это от одного только голоса незнакомца. Он сдержано кивнул и поспешил покинуть банкетный зал, гадая, куда лучше пойти, чтобы их разговор не привлекал излишнего внимания.

-Может, в твою комнату? – Поинтересовался незнакомец, следовавший за ним по пятам. Юри дернулся. Вся его комната была буквально завалена изображениями драконов, книгами о драконах и его личными записками и рисунками… Опять таки драконов. Это изрядно смущало.

-Не стоит. – Тихо проговорил он, ощущая, как краска бросилась к щекам. – Может, прогуляемся?

-Хмм… - Протянул незнакомец вместо ответа, но кивнул и последовал за Юри на улицу.

-Итак, ты можешь задавать вопросы, а я постараюсь на них честно ответить. – Начал незнакомец, когда они отошли от таверны на приличное расстояние, отправившись по кружившей вокруг холма дороге, чтобы оказаться в самом конце у того обрыва, на его вершине.

-Это обнадеживает. – Бегло признался Юри. Он вдруг осознал, насколько сильно нервничает. Мысли в голове внезапно перепутались, совершенно не желая строиться в нормальные предложения.

-Не торопись. У нас пока есть время. – Отозвался понимающе незнакомец. Юри вздохнул и начал свои расспросы.

-Я так понимаю, ты…

-Маг. – Резко отрезал незнакомец, но потом, смягчившись, добавил. – И дракон. Дракон-маг, кажется, так это называется в твоих умных книжках.

Юри кивнул, сглотнул, кивнул еще раз, силясь осознать до конца то, что только что услышал.

-Но так не бывает! – Не выдержал он, когда до него начал доходить истинный смысл сказанного.

-Почему? – Удивился дракон.

-Потому что… - Юри не знал, как правильно сформулировать мысль, а в голове по-прежнему было все очень сумбурно. – Потому что драконы не  бывают людьми. Либо ты человек, либо дракон! – Постарался объяснить он после минутной паузы.

-Глупости! – Не выдержал дракон. – Я же и не говорил, что я человек. Я просто могу принимать эту форму. Она мне даже не слишком нравится. Но я могу и делаю это, потому что, на мой взгляд, тебе было бы комфортнее общаться со мной именно в этой моей форме. К тому же, мне так говорить удобнее. Ментальное общение так утомляет, а связки драконов совершенно не приспособлены к человеческой речи. Знал бы ты, сколько мне пришлось когда-то тренироваться, чтобы меня начали хоть немного понимать люди.

Юри вдруг почувствовал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Дракон принимал человеческий облик ради общения с ним. Это было как-то… Странно.

-Подожди, но… Ты оборотень, что ли? Или… как вообще это возможно? Мне не встречалось ни единого упоминания о том, что драконы когда-либо были на подобное способны. – Не унимался Юри. Дракон выслушал его и вздохнул.

-Нет, я не оборотень. Это… Это теория преломления измерений. – Путанно пояснил он. – Я сейчас не буду вдаваться в подробности. Потом, когда начнем твое обучение, я расскажу тебе, как это работает. – Добавил он, снова вздохнув. Юри от его слов чуть не споткнулся, но вовремя выровнял шаг.

-Какое еще обучение? – Недоверчиво уточнил он. Дракон опять вздохнул. Юри показалось, что прозвучало на этот раз уж очень устало.

-Ты хотел стать магом при драконе, не я. Потому мне придется тебя обучить. Иначе нам не сработаться. – И он снова вздохнул, начиная понемногу раздражать Юри.

-А ты, насколько я помню, не понимаешь, зачем магу и дракону работать в команде? – Уточнил он после небольшой паузы. Дракон кивнул.

-Не понимаю.

-И последняя стычка тебя ничему не научила? – Не растерялся Юри с чувством собственного превосходства.

-Она научила меня тому, что если кто-то хочет со мной работать в команде, мне стоит хотя бы рассмотреть этот вариант. А не отказывать сразу же из-за собственных жизненных принципов. Одно другому не мешает. Так что каждый останется в итоге при своем.

-Но, как же я смогу тебе верить, если ты во мне не заинтересован? – Изумился Юри. Дракон звонко прищелкнул языком, и Юри подумалось, что такое возможно только при определенных особенностях анатомии. От этой мысли у него внутри все сжалось. Почему-то эта деталь сильно добавляла ощущения реальности происходящему.

-Верить? – Недоуменно переспросил дракон. – При чем здесь доверие? И потом, я вполне заинтересован в тебе. Не, как в маге, конечно. – Добавил он со звуком, который Юри расценил, как смешок.

-И как в ком же ты во мне заинтересован? – Не унимался Юри, ощущая смутное беспокойство.

-Это не так уж важно. Тебе надо только понимать, что я тебя не предам и не брошу. Этого, на мой взгляд, достаточно. – Самодовольно заявил дракон, на мгновение отойдя от тропы. Юри проследил за ним взглядом и только фыркнул, когда он поднял что-то с земли, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении птичьим пером. Дракон повертел его в длинных изящных почти белых пальцах, заканчивающихся длинными острыми ногтями, и отпустил в свободный полет в порыв ветра. Юри завороженно следил за ним, ничего не говоря.

-Я прожил очень длинную жизнь, даже по меркам драконов, и для меня человеческий век – всего лишь мгновение на пути к вечности. Так что мне ничего не стоит в это самое мгновение посвятить всего себя такому хрупкому и беспомощному существу. Потому я и могу с уверенностью говорить о собственной тебе верности. Мне нет резона менять решение и выбирать чью-либо сторону. Никакой выгоды мне это не принесет.

Юри вдруг почувствовал, как от всего услышанного у него подкашиваются ноги, не желая нести его дальше.

-Ты как-то притих. – Отметил дракон, оборачиваясь на него. Юри тяжело сглотнул. Что он мог сказать? Он ведь – ничтожный человечишка, всего лишь миг в ослепительном существовании почти бессмертного существа. Это как-то пугало и принижало, заставляя ощущать себя немногим больше букашки.

-О! Кстати… - Юри закусил нижнюю губу, немного приходя в себя. – Эта драконица назвала тебя Победителем. Это твое имя?

Дракон хмыкнул и отвернулся.

-Победитель. Да, это официальный вариант. Для друзей я просто Виктор.

Юри усмехнулся.

-Что? Тебе не нравится мое имя? – Изумился дракон.

-Отнюдь, я бы сказал, оно тебе очень подходит. Сильное, волевое, ГОВОРЯЩЕЕ. Ты поэтому решился связаться с магом, что не хочешь терять престиж такого сильного имени?

-Может быть… - Снова вздохнул дракон.

-Это все очень мило и поэтично, - отметил Юри через пару шагов, - но мне хотелось бы некоторой… конкретики. Как ты себе все это видишь? Я маг, ты дракон. Я о тебе ничего не знаю, ты, с твоих же слов, уже успел немного меня изучить. Что же будет дальше?

Виктор остановился и неожиданно для Юри скинул капюшон, явив собственное лицо лучам заходящего солнца. Юри почувствовал, что немеет. Серебристые волосы спускались вокруг его лица в витиеватом плетении, будто перепутанные с розоватыми лучами заходящего солнца, щедро раздающими по их поверхности мягкие радужные переливы. Серебристые же ресницы порхали над невероятными голубыми глазами, зрачок которых, как отметил в первую встречу Юри, временами становился вертикальной тонкой линией. Теперь он начинал понимать, почему. Тонкие черты лица, почти светящаяся и почти белая кожа с легкими переливами по скулам и вдоль овала лица, точно намек на чешую, чувственные лишь слегка розоватые губы и легкая усмешка, что плясала на них. Все это заставило Юри пропустить удар сердца.

-Вау! – Выдохнул он, наконец. – Ммм… Прости, но твоя внешность…

-Что-то не так? – Почти по-птичьи наклонив голову на бок и с выражением недоумения на лице, переспросил Виктор.

-Ты ее выбирал или…

Виктор вздохнул.

-Не совсем. Это – отражение моей души. Можно так сказать. – Скромно отозвался он, заставив Юри присвистнуть.

-Да… Незаурядная у тебя душа. – Сообщил, наконец, Юри, чем вызывал у Виктора приступ почти истерического хохота.

-Никогда не думал, что это окажется правдой. – Проговорил Виктор, между прерывистыми после смеха вздохами.

-Ты о чем? – Настала очередь Юри недоумевать.

-Мне говорили, что люди падки на все красивое. По правде сказать, у меня пока не было шанса в этом убедиться. Кроме тебя я показался лишь твоей сестре. Остальные знают меня, как угрюмого странника. – Пояснил дракон. Юри издал почти оскорбительный смешок.

-Пфф! Ничего подобного! – Парировал он. – Людям многое может нравиться… Я просто решил уточнить, может, ты специально выбрал внешность, настолько приметную и совершенно не человеческую. И потом, почему только нам с Мари?

Дракон пожал плечами. Заходящее солнце играло бликами в его волосах, слегка развеваемых ветром, так что они казались ожившим газовым пламенем. Юри видел нечто подобное в Столице. Все новое и передовое в мире всегда сначала появлялось именно там, прежде чем расползтись по всей стране, даря людям радости прогресса.

-Потому что Мари – Хранитель источников. А ты… - Виктор неожиданно сделал шаг вперед, встав почти вплотную к Юри и глядя на него сверху вниз. – Ты предназначен мне самой Судьбой!

-Пф! – Не выдержал Юри, мгновенно отпрянув назад и заливаясь румянцем одновременно от смущения и от негодования. – Ты тоже слушаешь  бредни Минако?

Виктор с легкой улыбкой отвернулся.

-Почему бредни? Она действительно обладает Даром. Она ВИДИТ будущее. Так уж ли это плохо? Стоит ли называть это  бредом?

-Она напророчила мне встречу с легендарным невероятным драконом… - Начал яростно Юри и осекся на полуслове. Нижняя губа мгновенно оказалась между его зубами. Голову переполняли внезапные мысли и озарения. Неужели Минако была права? Виктор стоял в сторонке с торжествующим выражением на лице. Юри вдруг захотелось любым способом стереть с его лица это превосходство.

-Я думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть твои взгляды на Минако и ее пророчества. Вероятно, не все, но очень многое, что касается тебя в ее предсказаниях, имеет смысл. Но решать, конечно, тебе.

Юри снова фыркнул. Он чуть обернулся и взглянул на панораму вечернего города в лучах заходящего солнца. Вот и прошел еще один день его жизни. Уже не такой бесполезной, как раньше. Ведь теперь…

-Подожди, ты так и не ответил. Что же дальше? – Вдруг встрепенулся Юри, снова поворачиваясь к Виктору. Тот стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и задумчиво вглядывался в даль, где на горизонте виднелась внушительная черная туча. Очевидно, заклинание Юри действительно переродилось в приличных масштабов грозу, которая теперь шла на них.

-Я думаю, нам стоит продолжить разговор в более удобном месте. И желательно под крышей. – Уточнил Виктор напоследок. Юри только беспомощно вздохнул, проследив взглядом за тем, что настолько заняло внимание дракона.

 

-Тошия! – Хироко с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем ворвалась в трактир и тут же бросилась к мужу. – Я же просила проверить окна в жилых комнатах!

-Да закрыто все, закрыто, не переживай! – С мягкой улыбкой отозвался Тошия, протирая кружку, в которую собирался плеснуть немного эля для себя любимого. Юри кивнул на обеспокоено-вопросительный взгляд матери. Когда они с Виктором вернулись к трактиру, дракон сказал, что у него есть неотложное дело, и пообещал чуть позже подойти в трактир и продолжить их ненавязчивую игру в сто вопросов. Юри не стал ему препятствовать. Он даже вздохнул с облегчением, когда вновь укутанная в плащ фигура скрылась за дверью, ведущей в гостиницу.

-Мам, там все нормально. – Рассеянно заметил Юри. – Не стоит так переживать. Всего лишь гроза…

-Да, я понимаю. Но… - Хироко вздохнула и направилась обратно на кухню. В дверях она столкнулась с Мари, которая шла в трактир с каким-то странно обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Она перекинулась с матерью парой фраз и перевела взгляд на Юри, едва заметно улыбнувшись ему. Юри ничего не понял, но улыбнулся в ответ.

-Сынок, а кто этот незнакомец, с которым ты разговаривал? – Вдруг спросил Тошия у самого его уха. Юри вздрогнул, но ответить не успел, потому что дверь в трактир распахнулась, и на пороге показались уже изрядно вымокшие, но все еще в хорошем настроении, начальник хозяйственной части гарнизона и… Такеши. Его-то Юри никак не ожидал тут увидеть, помня, что Юко страшно не любит, когда ее муж возвращается домой навеселе. Такеши с искренней радостью на лице бросился прямо к нему, как только его увидел. Юри тоже был ему рад, потому даже встал ему навстречу, принимая его в свои объятия.

-Рад, что ты в полном порядке. Юко говорила, что…

-Не важно. – Оборвал его Юри на полуслове. – Это уже совершенно не важно.

К ним подошел офицер из гарнизона и внимательно посмотрел на Юри с какой-то странной улыбкой на лице.

-Рад видеть тебя, сынок! – Провозгласил он, похлопав Юри по плечу. – У нас как-то не задалось в прошлый раз. Но я слышал…

-Да! Представь только… - Вмешался в разговор Тошия, передавая офицеру кружку с элем. Но договорить Юри ему не дал. Он посмотрел на отца внимательным и удивительно суровым взглядом, и Тошия под этим взглядом вдруг замолчал. Он нервно передернул плечами, с вызовом глядя на сына. Юри отрицательно покачал головой, и Тошия окончательно сник.

-Я не думаю, что стоит верить всему, что слышите. – Мягко заметил Юри. Почему-то на этот раз он не испытывал перед этим человеком ни робости, ни трепета. Возможно, дело было в том, что они были на его привычной территории, где ему все было знакомо и добавляло уверенности в себе. А может, все дело было в том, что теперь Юри больше не был тем мальчишкой-неудачником, каким его притащили в гарнизон всего пару дней назад. Да, вероятно, все дело было именно в этом.

-Что ж, приятного вечера. – Не найдя, что возразить, проговорил мужчина и отсалютовал хозяину кружкой, направляясь прямиком в банкетный зал.

-Он.. – Начал было Такеши, но запнулся на полуслове.

-Это ничуть не важно. – Отозвался с улыбкой Юри. – Очень рад тебя видеть!

 

 

Виктор вернулся ближе к полуночи. К тому времени Юри уже клевал носом, наблюдая, как Минако веселится, поочередно пересаживаясь то на колени к тому блондину, что унес ее в прошлый раз, то очаровательному шатену, немного смущенно улыбавшемуся все тому же блондину. Юри даже показалось на мгновение, что Минако окажется третьей лишней, но она мгновенно переняла инициативу на себя, и все потекло, как по маслу.

-Ну что, за мой любимый столик? – Уточнил Виктор, подходя к Юри. – Можем взять выпить, как в прошлый раз. – Предложил он. Юри от этого предложения даже содрогнулся. В его планы никак не входило утреннее похмелье и вероятность того, что он может под действием алкоголя забыть что-нибудь важное из разговора с Виктором. Потому Юри сдержанно отказался.

-Мне, как обычно. – Тихо произнес Виктор, выложив перед Тошией несколько разномастных монет. Тошия пересчитал их и кивнул. После чего Виктор направился прямиком к тому столу, за которым коротал время последние несколько дней. Юри последовал за ним. Ниша, где стоял стол, оказалась вполне уютной. Юри даже порадовался, что из нее отличный обзор и, как он знал, сами они были видны минимально, не привлекая ненужного внимания к себе.

-У меня еще остались вопросы. – Заметил Юри, усаживаясь напротив Виктора. Он прихватил все же со стойки кружку, из которой весь вечер лениво потягивал эль, предусмотрительно не давая Минако даже взглянуть в ее сторону.

-Я тебя слушаю. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор, неожиданно для Юри, откинув капюшон с головы.

-Что? Ты больше не прячешься? – Изумился Юри, снова таращась на эти серебристые волосы и голубые глаза. Ничего не мог с собой поделать, настолько у Виктора была необычная внешность. На этот раз, в приглушенном освещении трактира, Виктор выглядел чуть более заурядно. Волосы все еще были серебристыми, но больше походили на серые, почти не отражая свет. Глаза больше не давали ощущения голубого омута, которое так запало в душу Юри после их первой встречи. Только бледность кожи немного портила картину, потому что в искусственном свете масляных ламп она казалась почти такой же серой, как волосы. Почти волшебные переливы, которые наблюдал на ней Юри всего несколько часов назад, полостью исчезли, уступив месте немного пугающим теням.

-Не вижу смысла. – Отозвался дракон ровным тоном. – Собравшиеся уже настолько пьяны, что могут и тебя с ламой перепутать. Так что их пьяному бреду о невероятном существе за крайним столиком просто никто не поверит. Ну и Минако тоже расстаралась. Куда же без нее.

В его словах был резон. Юри это понимал. К тому же, теперь Виктор действительно не так бросался в глаза своей неземной красотой, как, например, на холме этим вечером.

-Может, хватит на меня таращиться? – Не выдержал Виктор, в упор глядя в глаза Юри. Внезапно Юри почувствовал, как снова начинает тонуть в этом чарующем взгляде. Он чуть встряхнул головой, но ощущение не уходило.

-Я… - Он потянулся к своей кружке с элем и сделал большой, почти успокаивающий глоток. – Мне кажется… Это какая-то магия?

Виктор фыркнул. Он бросил косой взгляд на спешившего к ним с подносом Тошию и промолчал. Юри молча наблюдал, как отец выставляет на стол пару плошек и горшочек с чем-то пряно-ароматным. Судя по запаху, это было фирменное рагу его матери с говядиной. Юри вдруг почувствовал, как у него сжался желудок от голода.

-Вам что-нибудь… - Тошия осекся на полуслове, будто только разглядев в собеседнике Виктора собственного сына. – Юри! Ты чего тут? Не мешай гостю отдыхать!

-Я… в некотором роде… - Юри силился подобрать правильные слова.

-Я его пригласил. – Улыбнулся Виктор. – Если вы не против, принесите порцию и для него. – Добавил он, продолжая улыбаться. Тошия быстро закивал и засеменил между столами к двери в гостиницу, от которой рукой подать было до кухни, намереваясь передать заказ.

-Мы только познакомились, а ты уже угощаешь меня ужином? – Изумился Юри с усмешкой на губах. Виктор лукаво подмигнул, лениво помешивая свое рагу ложкой.

-То ли еще будет! – Заверил он, аккуратно поднося к губам ложку с ароматным куском мяса, только что выловленным из горшочка. Юри нервно сглотнул, покосившись на дверь в гостиницу, за которой скрылся его отец. – Ты теперь вообще соображать прекратишь? – Вдруг спросил дракон, продолжая расправляться со своим ужином.

-Н-нет.. – Юри снова встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Ему вдруг стало до боли интересно, действительно ли у Виктора раздвоенный, как у рептилии, язык?

-Вот ведь… - Усмехнулся Виктор, откладывая ложку на стол и чуть протерев руки о салфетку. Он вдруг приподнялся, потянулся через стол и припал к губам Юри в поцелуе, целомудренным который никак нельзя было назвать. Он изучал рот Юри своим языком, все еще хранившим аромат пряных трав и легкий привкус хорошо приготовленного мяса. Язык, к слову, был вполне человеческий, мягкий, требовательный и восхитительно горячий. Юри настолько был ошарашен происходящим, что когда Виктор отстранился и снова устроился на своем месте, только судорожно выдохнул.

-Ты… ты на все мои бредовые мысли будешь так отвечать? – Ошеломленно уточнил Юри, борясь с целым набором очень противоречивых эмоций, что бушевали теперь у него в душе.

-Может, проверим? – Чуть кокетливо поинтересовался Виктор, подперев ладонью подбородок. Он только что уговорил остатки рагу и выглядел теперь как-то по-особенному уютно и расслабленно. Юри даже на мгновение залюбовался им. Он ведь каждый вечер за последние дни бросал на Виктора беглые взгляды, подмечая его почти постоянное присутствие в трактире. И только сегодня, познакомившись с ним по настоящему, Юри отметил, что он вовсе не тот угрюмый тип, за которого он его все это время принимал.

-Ни за что! – Вдруг отозвался Юри, в полной мере осознав, что именно ему предложил этот беззастенчивый дракон-маг. – И на будущее, ты лучше отвечай в первую очередь на те вопросы, которые я задаю вслух. Мне не очень приятно, когда читают мои мысли.

-Потому что тебе есть, что скрывать? – Уточнил Виктор, делая хороший глоток из своей кружки с элем. Юри ничего не оставалось, как только фыркнуть. Он сидел на своем месте, ощущая голод в желудке, в голове и кое-где еще, в чем ему было стыдно признаваться.

Тошия появился с подносом как раз вовремя. Он чуть поклонился Виктору в жесте извинения и спешно поставил перед Юри приборы и горшочек, исходящий паром. Юри только усмехнулся, когда Виктор потянул носом, улавливая дурманящий аромат жаркого.

-Даже не надейся, что я поделюсь своей порцией. – Предупредил Юри, поднося первую ложку ко рту, как раз в тот момент, когда Тошия снова занял свое место за стойкой. Виктор громко фыркнул и улыбнулся.

-Даже не думал. – Признался он. – К тому же… Я уже не первый день здесь. И успел по достоинству оценить вашу кухню. Твоя мать бесподобно готовит.

Юри согласно кивнул, ощущая, как по телу разливается тепло. Внезапно все вокруг потеряло всякий смысл. Сейчас самым важным было медленно вылавливать куски ароматного мяса из горшочка и наслаждаться его вкусом. Юри прикрыл на мгновение глаза от наслаждения. А когда снова их открыл, на него взирал с нескрываемым удивлением Виктор.

-Что? – Недоуменно переспросил Юри, опустив ложку обратно в горячее варево. Виктор смотрел на него во все свои большие голубые глаза. Юри даже неудобно стало, и он начал мысленно перебирать возможные варианты, что было не так.

-Ты… - Виктор вдруг запнулся. – Ты только что… Ты уверен, что это были твои мысли?

Теперь настала очередь Юри смотреть на Виктора во все глаза. Он понимал, что творится какая-то чертовщина. Ровно с того момента, как они столкнулись с Виктором, с их первой встречи, с того первого, пусть и неосознанного, полета. Юри прочувствовал это, используя внезапно возросшую магию, но теперь выходило, что все не так просто.

-Я сейчас! – Проговорил Юри, молнией пробежав по залу трактира, направляясь в свою комнату. Там он сотворил заклинание ближнего света, сделав россыпь небольших светящихся шариков, повисших под потолком и освещавших его комнату. Он перебирал книги на полках и на столе в поисках одной единственной – «Практического руководства по управлению драконом». Когда Юри, наконец, нашел нужную книгу и немного пролистал, он со стоном осел на кровать. Книга теперь легла ему на колени и ощущалась тяжким грузом, каковым на самом деле было осознание того, что происходит.

-Этого просто не может быть! – Бросил Юри в пустоту своей комнаты. Он, как никогда, был рад, что вокруг не было ни души. Его семья сейчас занималась внизу своими  делами, и никто не мог слышать его воплей.

Стук о дверной косяк распахнутой двери был слишком неожиданным, так что Юри так и подпрыгнул. Виктор с любопытством исследовал комнату Юри, медленно двигаясь от полки с книгами к заваленному бумагами столу и разглядывая по дороге завешанные рисунками стены. 

-О! Боевой Меченосец! – С восторгом произнес Виктор, разглядывая одну из картинок, сделанную в отличие от набросков Юри профессионалом. Юри только кивнул, все еще ошарашенный открытием. – Что ты там такое обнаружил, что даже посмел оставить меня одного на столь долгий срок?

Юри снова застонал, откинувшись на кровати и прикрыв зардевшееся лицо раскрытой книгой.

-«Практическое руководство по управлению драконом». – Прочел Виктор название с обложки и мягким движением снял книгу с лица Юри, оставляя его без прикрытия и неспособным до конца справиться с выражением на лице.

-Это очень… - Виктор изменился в лице, прочитав то, что до этого обнаружил Юри. – Познавательно. – Протянул он в продолжение собственной мысли. Юри было приятно осознавать, что, судя по выражению лица Виктора, его полученная информация тоже шокировала.

-Это… Кто это написал? – Вдруг спросил Виктор.

-Это пособие, по которому нас обучали в академии магов. Нам вбивали, что каждому магу нужен дракон. Но преподаватели не особенно вдавались в подробности. Мы за весь курс открывали эту книгу пару раз. Я вообще не читал эту главу. Наш преподаватель сказал, чтобы мы не напрягались. Он говорил, что отношения между магом и его драконом очень заурядные. Как между всадником и лошадью, только немного иначе. И ссылался на то, что если будут вопросы, мы всегда успеем перечитать эту книгу. – Юри задумчиво уставился в потолок. – Думаю, нам стоит…

-Что стоит? – Виктор бросил на Юри заинтригованный взгляд, в его глазах полыхнуло холодное голубое пламя.

-Нам стоит перечитать эту книгу вдвоем. – Протянул Юри, удивляясь, отчего Виктор сдавленно выругался. – Думаю, нас ждет еще много сюрпризов, как этот. – Юри сел и взял из рук Виктора книгу, глазами ища нужный абзац. – «Между магом и драконом устанавливается нерушимая связь. Каждый из них получает доступ к силе, мыслям и чувствам другого.» Как тебе такое? Единение!

Виктор как-то странно повел плечами и отвел взгляд в сторону. Юри нервно сглотнул. Часть внешнего очарования дракона вернулась, как только он оказался в свете магических огоньков. Волосы снова искрились, глаза под полуопущенными ресницами пылали голубым пламенем и мягким медовым отраженным светом. Юри снова тяжело сглотнул.

-Черт! Не думай так громко! – Взвился Виктор, неожиданно для Юри заливаясь легким румянцем, едва заметным в отблесках магического света. Юри зарделся следом, устыдившись собственных мыслей. – Ты ужасен! И с этим человеком… Великие Драконьи Боги, воистину, вы покарали меня!

Юри прыснул смехом от высокопарности сказанного. Виктор скосил на него взгляд своих голубых глаз и вдруг усмехнулся. Он откинул плащ назад, только войдя в эту комнату, и теперь Юри мог с любопытством рассмотреть довольно простую светлую свободную рубашку, перетянутую на торсе и стройной талии кожаным жилетом, застегнутым на все пуговицы, цвета сливок, из-под которого вниз спускались по стройным ногам совершенно обыкновенные темные штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Изумляло Юри не то, во что был одет Виктор, а то, насколько вся одежда аккуратно облегала его статную фигуру.

И теперь Виктор, скрестив на груди руки, с вызовом и насмешкой смотрел на Юри, откровенно разглядывающего его.

-Не привыкай к этому телу. Я в нем на время. Пока не… - Виктор замолчал на полуслове. Он чуть повел ухом и насторожился еще больше. В этот момент в комнату ворвалась вихрем Мари.

-Господин, не желаете ли… - Она бросила беглый взгляд на Юри, будто это была вовсе не его комната, и встретились они в коридоре или еще где. Будто она была удивлена, обнаружив его в его собственной комнате в такой поздний час.

Виктор посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом своих невероятных сапфировых глаз и медленно кивнул. Мари засияла, переводя взгляд на Юри, от чего ее улыбка изрядно поугасла. Юри вопросительно посмотрел на нее, силясь понять, что вообще происходит.

-Дождь? – Уточнил Виктор, чуть приподняв бровь. Мари замотала головой.

-Небо уже очистилось. – Подтвердила она.

-Сейчас я приду. Приготовь все. – Тихо проговорил Виктор, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Юри. Мари посмотрела на брата, фыркнула и выбежала из комнаты, не забыв чуть поклониться Виктору. Дракон снова вздохнул и посмотрел на Юри, который был немного растерян.

-Не желаешь принять со мной ванну? – Поинтересовался он вдруг. Юри вспыхнул с новой силой, опять падая на кровать и прикрываясь книгой. Он лежал там, зажмурившись, пока не почувствовал, как шевельнулась кровать вокруг него, и вдруг книга ушла из поля его зрения. А вместо ее появилось лицо Виктора с насмешливым выражением. Пряди его волос, свободно спадавшие из хаоса его замысловатой прически, щекотали Юри лицо, когда Виктор, склонившись над ним, заглянул ему в глаза. Взгляд у него был заинтересованный, заинтригованный, хищный. Юри вдруг непроизвольно вздрогнул. Виктор только улыбнулся.

-Присоединяйся, если передумаешь. – Проговорил Виктор, выпрямляясь и вставая на ноги. – В этот час там никогда не бывает никого, кроме меня.

 

 

Юри провел в комнате после ухода Виктора не меньше получаса, уговаривая себя, что ничего странного не происходит. Да, этот сияющий почти неземной красотой мужчина на самом деле дракон. Его дракон. ДРАКОН! Что может случиться? Что может пойти не так? Да ничего. Он – большая ящерица! Но где-то в глубине души Юри никак не мог поверить собственным аргументам.

Он спустился в купальни и решительно направился в раздевалку. Там было тихо. Юри сделал все необходимое и, чертыхаясь в ночном воздухе, пробежал мимо источников, огражденных один от другого ширмами-перегородками, почти до самого дальнего. И вот тут его ждал сюрприз.

В чаше предпоследнего источника покоился огромный дракон, точно светившийся изнутри сполохами цветного света. Это был вне всяких сомнений Виктор. Юри сглотнул и едва слышно кашлянул.

-Все таки, пришел. – Заметил Виктор с легким шипением на последнем слове. Он приоткрыл один голубой глаз и снова его закрыл, явно наслаждаясь теплом источника. Юри как-то вдруг почувствовал себя идиотом. Знай он заранее, как именно ему предстоит купаться с Виктором, он бы пошел с ним сразу. Но его странно возбужденные мысли лишили его общества такого великолепного существа на целых полчаса. Юри злился на собственную глупость.

-Пришел. – Подтвердил он, залезая в теплую воду. Виктор чуть пошевелился, освобождая немного места. Его истинное тело было настолько большим, что занимало чашу источника почти целиком. Даже длинный хвост, который он силился спрятать под водой, свернув кольцами рядом с телом, помещался не целиком. Юри, облокотившись о бортик, постарался найти хоть немного места, чтобы вытянуть ноги. Виктор сочувственно фыркнул, подняв сноп водяных брызг.

-А я все гадал, насколько хватит запала твоей человеческой слабости. – Ехидно заметил Виктор. Юри вдруг почувствовал, как краска снова заливает лицо и шею. И с чего он так реагировал на дракона? Тем более сейчас, когда тот принял более естественную для себя форму, красивую, но по человеческим меркам не совсем привлекательную. Не в том смысле.

-Думаю, это потому, что ты хотел быть в связке маг-дракон. – Заметил Виктор, прочитав снова его мысли. Юри это начинало всерьез раздражать. – Я твоих умных книг не читал, да и с человеком раньше ни разу вот так не взаимодействовал. Но мне кажется, что дело все в той связи, которая должна быть между человеком и драконом. – Он вздохнул и снова приоткрыл один глаз. – А ты довольно тщедушный. – Отметил он, явно усмехнувшись. Читать мимику по этой, пусть и красивой, но все же драконьей морде было сложно, но Юри это как-то удавалось. Будто бы он чувствовал, нет, просто знал, что оно именно так. – Да, это она и есть. Таинственная связь. Что ж, могу тебя обрадовать, у меня такое тоже впервые. И я тоже… ошеломлен.

От этого неожиданного признания Юри немного приободрился. Знать, что проблема не только твоя, было почему-то большим облегчением. Возможно, потому что решать ее теперь предстояло не ему одному.

-А ты считаешь это проблемой? – Чуть удивленно поинтересовался Виктор, открывая и второй глаз и разворачивая голову на длинной шее так, чтобы получше видеть Юри.

-Я не знаю. – Признался Юри. – Я всю жизнь мечтал, что буду… Что у меня будет дракон. И теперь… Я не знаю. Я хотел этого, очень, всем сердцем. Но что мне делать сейчас? Да, есть учебники, да и в академии меня многому научили. Но все это, похоже, немного бесполезные знания. Ты же понимаешь, что то, что между нами, это… Иначе.

Виктор повел носом и хмыкнул, совершенно по-человечески.

-Я думаю, что надо было лучше осознавать собственные мечты и желания. Теперь уже поделать ничего нельзя. – Чуть язвительно заметил он. – Так что, если ты не постараешься, я тебя просто съем. – Юри непроизвольно дернулся от этих слов, и дракон совершенно беззастенчиво расхохотался, начав в порыве веселья бить хвостом, рискуя разнести перегородку. Места для такого исполина в купальнях было действительно мало.

-Ну и шуточки у тебя… - Возмутился Юри, чуть ли не с головой погружаясь в воду, когда Виктор немного успокоился. – Ты ведь пошутил? – С опаской уточнил он.

-Пошутил. – Проговорил как-то не очень уверенно дракон. – Человечина в мое меню не входит. Вот жаркое… Совсем другое дело. – Он довольно, почти по-кошачьи заурчал. Юри вздрогнул от этого звука. Ему и в голову не приходило, что драконы так умеют. Те, с которыми он до сих пор сталкивался, либо не умели, либо именно ему такого не демонстрировали.

-И много?

-Что? – Недоуменно переспросил Юри, уставившись на дракона.

-Много ты драконов видел до сих пор? – Снова задал вопрос Виктор. – Тихоходы не в счет, как ты верно заметил.

Юри пожал плечами, задумавшись. И правда, за всю жизнь, считая последние годы, что он учился в академии, он драконов видел пару раз. Летун в гарнизоне, еще один в академии и море, просто море Тихоходов, которые использовались повсеместно.

-Вот видишь. – Поучительно заметил Виктор, снова усмехнувшись. – Откуда тебе знать, что драконы могут, а что нет. Даже те, кто написал все твои умные книги, и то видели малую часть из нас. В ваших краях вообще распространены только определенные виды драконов.

-Хочешь сказать, что есть неизученные? – Решился уточнить Юри. Виктор снова умостил голову на бортик и прикрыл глаза.

-Конечно. Но лучше сказать неприрученные. Так будет правильнее. – Он как-то странно хмыкнул и надолго затих. Юри судорожно размышлял над его словами. Информации было для него слишком много. Он никак не мог ее переварить.

-Тогда не стоит и пытаться. Расслабься. Отдохни. Почувствуй. – Вальяжно отметил Виктор, продолжая подслушивать его мысли. Юри фыркнул.

-Кстати, а на кой дракону греться в источнике? – Неожиданно спросил Юри, поняв вдруг, что этот вопрос его по-настоящему беспокоит.

-Хм… Потому что это приятно? – Вопросом на вопрос ответил Виктор.

-И поэтому ты здесь в своей истинной форме? Как я понимаю, человеческая форма чувствует все то же, что и драконья. Зачем тогда упаковывать в тесную чашу источника именно это тело? Не проще было бы оставаться в форме человека и наслаждаться тепой водичкой с комфортом?

Виктор замолчал надолго. Потом хмыкнул и уже собирался ответить, но рядом с их купальней появилась Мари.

-Господин, прошу вас. – Тихо произнесла она, немного сердито глядя на дракона. Виктор приоткрыл один глаз и фыркнул недовольно.

-Почему?

-Это лишнее. – Коротко отозвалась Мари, чуть склонив голову в почтительном поклоне. Неожиданно для Юри дракон согласился с ее аргументом и затих.

-Мари! Какого?! Мне же интересно! – Не выдержал Юри. Мари только грозно на него посмотрела и удалилась.

-Что это было? – С раздражением спросил в пространство Юри. Виктор ему не ответил. – Ладно. Это ваши тайны. Но мне бы хотелось когда-нибудь узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

-Узнаешь, я думаю. Это ведь ваше семейное дело. Странно, что тебя до сих пор не посвятили. Но это уже не моя проблема. Воля Хранителя в данном случае закон для меня. – Пояснил Виктор, чуть повозившись, устраиваясь поудобнее. Брызги снова полетели во все стороны.

-Итак, что же дальше? –Решил сменить тему Юри.

-Я думаю, побудем тут еще немного и отправимся спать. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор. Юри закашлялся от такого прямого и банального ответа.

-Я не то имел в виду! – Возмутился он. – Что мы с тобой будем дальше делать?

Виктор усмехнулся, не открывая глаз.

-А чего бы тебе хотелось?

Юри подавился собственным возмущением, в который раз за эту ночь краснея.

-Заметь, я ничего такого не сказал. – Хохотнул Виктор. Юри от его заявления зарделся еще сильнее. – Ладно. Не буду тебя мучить. – Милостиво согласился дракон, продолжая наслаждаться теплом. – Дальше я постараюсь научить тебя всему, что знаю. Боевой магии драконов, например. Мы попробуем с тобой сработаться. Если все получится…

Юри вздохнул. Он всегда доходил в своих мечтах только до этого момента. И теперь у него был дракон, но он не представлял, зачем он ему. В гарнизон ему путь был заказан. И не потому, что они его бы не захотели, нет. С таким драконом, как Виктор, его с руками готовы будут оторвать. Но он сам к ним не хотел. Где-то в глубине души Юри понимал, что ограничения, устав и прочее, что практиковалось в гарнизонах, совершенно не для него. Он был бойцом, но не был солдатом. И это был непреложный факт. Значит…

-Давай сначала обучим тебя должным образом. – Предложил Виктор, снова открыв глаза и развернув голову так, чтобы видеть Юри. – А потом… Посмотрим, что там нас еще ждет. Минако что-то говорила о спасении мира? Кто знает.

Юри фыркнул и заметил Мари, которая стояла у бортика с огромным полотнищем в руках. Виктор тоже на нее взглянул.

-Пора. – Коротко заметила она. Дракон зашевелился, поднимаясь на ноги. Он по-собачьи встряхнулся, окатив Юри с головы до ног водой, которая пришла в невероятное движение от того, что вся эта туша, скрывавшаяся до сих пор в чаше источника, поднялась и приготовилась уходить. Виктор в последний раз усмехнулся драконьей мордой и в следующий момент сделал шаг на парапет очень человеческой ногой, принимаемый в объятия ткани, в которую его заботливо заворачивала Мари. Юри отметил, что длинные серебристые волосы дракона были почти абсолютно сухими. Это было странно.

-Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, о многом узнать. – Бросил Виктор через плечо, опираясь на руку Мари, чтобы не поскользнуться о влажный камень парапета. Юри завороженно следил за их действиями, чувствуя, как остывает влага на всем его теле. Еще мгновение и он начал  бы дрожать.

-Ты идешь, братец? Заболеешь, если  будешь вот так стоять. – Вмешалась Мари, глядя с легким раздражением в сторону Юри. Он тут же пришел в движение. В голове снова был какой-то переполох. Слишком много информации для одного дня. Слишком много. Юри чуть не упал, выходя из воды, и тут же оказался пойманным в объятиях Виктора, который успел его подхватить в середине падения. Мари прицокнула языком, подавая Юри сухое полотно, почти такое же, в какое упаковала Виктора. Юри только кивнул, выпрямляясь и судорожно заворачиваясь в плотную ткань, мгновенно впитавшую влагу с его волос.

-Отомри, Юри! – Мари начинала злиться.

-Я…

Юри вдруг почувствовал какую-о неестественную усталость. Глаза закрывались сами собой, тело налилось свинцом. Виктор чуть обеспокоенно перехватил его за талию, пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать по выражению его лица. Не найдя ответа, он буквально поволок Юри в гостиницу и оттуда по черной лестнице в обход трактира в жилые комнаты над ним.

-Спасибо. – Пробормотал Юри, оказавшись в своей комнате. Странная дрема затягивала его. Виктор все еще стоял возле его кровати, изучая его лицо. – Я буду в порядке. Мне просто надо отдохнуть. – Добавил он, надеясь, что дракон послушается и оставит его наедине с его мыслями. Но Виктор не спешил уходить.

-Юри, я тебе не верю. – Решительно заметил он. – Успокой мою душу, давай спать вместе!

Юри рывком сел в постели, глаза распахнулись, дыхание было прерывистым, не говоря уже о вернувшемся румянце.

-Ни за что! – Яростно произнес он, чем вызвал приступ смеха у Виктора.

-Вот теперь я спокоен. – Проговорил тот и направился к двери, мягко притворив ее за собой. Юри буквально рухнул обратно в подушки. Сердце билось в горле, а на душе была странная горечь легкого разочарования. Он поймал себя на мысли, что почти физически нуждался в том, чтобы Виктор остался.

-Так вот она какая, связь дракона и человека… - Протянул Юри, погружаясь снова в дрему.

 


	4. Первый блин

 

Юри проснулся с ощущением, будто проспал, как минимум пару сотен лет. В теле была приятная легкость, в голове мысли плыли неспешно и размеренно. Он потянулся в постели и обнаружил, что все еще завернут в полотнище из купальни, в котором его прошлым вечером сюда привел Виктор. Самого дракона в комнате не было, и это Юри скорее порадовало. Он так долго мечтал, что у него будет дракон, но реальность превзошла все его ожидания во всех смыслах.

Например, он никак не думал, что дракон окажется способным принимать человеческий облик и так бессовестно им пользоваться. Что связь с ним будет настолько сильной, что даже мысли друг друга они смогут воспринимать, как собственные. Не предполагал, что так тяжело будет эту связь поддерживать или разорвать. Они провели вместе половину ночи, беседуя настолько непринужденно, насколько Юри не общался в своей жизни ни с кем. Но вместе с тем, Виктор смущал его, как никто другой в его жизни.

Юри постоянно напоминал себе о том, что Виктор – дракон, и что он может свободно читать его мысли. И постоянно об этом забывал. Юри в силу определенных обстоятельств и особенностей характера никогда не умел сближаться с людьми должным образом. Да, в его жизни были друзья по академии, была Юко и был Такеши, с которым он поддерживал приятельские отношения. Была еще Минако, которую он в полной мере считал своим другом. Но все это было ничем по сравнению с Виктором.

И сам Виктор, и все, что было с ним связано, было другим. Может, потому что он был драконом? Вероятно. Или потому, что между ними оказывается была какая-то мистическая связь? Может быть. Или просто потому, что Юри истосковался по кому-то, кто мог бы понимать его без слов. Нет, точно нет.

Он упорно старался гнать эту мысль из своей головы, плотнее зарываясь в теплое гнездышко постели. Юри зажмурился и вдруг подумал, что все это могло бы ему просто присниться. Великолепный, неземной красоты дракон, который становится временами не менее красивым человеком, в чем-то язвительный, в чем-то очень милый. Может, он был сном? Видением? Пьяным бредом? Минако снова подлила ему спирта в эль? Или придумала новую шутку поинтереснее?

-Если ты собираешься так подходить к обучению, можем закончить прямо здесь и сейчас. – Немного раздраженно проговорил Виктор, будто материализовавшийся посреди комнаты.

-Стучаться надо! – Огрызнулся Юри, рывком садясь в постели. Он взъерошил пальцами волосы, силясь понять, чего вдруг так сильно разозлился на появление Виктора.

-Прошу прощения. – Чуть поклонился Виктор, усмехнувшись. Сегодня он выглядел как-то иначе. Менее отвлекающим, но не менее красивым. Волосы были собраны в длинную косу, покоившуюся вдоль спины поверх простой коричневой кожаной куртки, прекрасно дополнявшей штаны из той же кожи и вчерашние высокие сапоги. Из-под курки выглядывала вчерашняя же свободная рубашка. – Но, если ты продолжишь нежиться в постели, мы упустим возможность немного размяться перед завтраком.

-Поди прочь или хотя бы отвернись, чтобы я мог из этой самой постели выбраться и хотя бы одеться спокойно! – Все так же рассерженно бросил Юри, чувствуя, как возвращается вчерашнее смущение.

-Какие мы нежные! – Фыркнул Виктор и решительно направился к окну, выглядывая в него и тем самым отвернувшись от комнаты. – Между прочим, если ты забыл, меня там вряд ли чем-то можно удивить. К  тому же нам, драконам, на вашу людскую наготу наплевать. Мы все равно не занимаемся межвидовыми глупостями, на которые вы, люди, так падки.

-Кто  бы говорил! – Фыркнул Юри, спешно упаковываясь в заботливо принесенную из купален ( видимо Мари постаралась) вчерашнюю одежду. – Не ты ли меня вчера поцеловал? – Ехидно поинтересовался он, натягивая сапоги. Виктор полуобернулся с выражением на лице, говорившем очень отчетливо «Кто? Я?». – Не прикидывайся! Уже не помнишь? Межвидовые глупости, значит?

Виктор в голос рассмеялся.

-Как тебя это задело. Не ожидал. – Признался он, продолжая улыбаться. Внезапно выражение его лица стало очень серьезным. – Но нам многое предстоит сегодня сделать. Так что шутки в сторону, и давай постараемся разобраться со всем этим как можно скорее. Никто не знает, что день грядущий нам несет…

 

 

Когда они снова оказались на холме, Юри вопросительно посмотрел на Виктора. Солнце поднималось над горизонтом ленивым огненным шаром. В городе, который отсюда был виден, как на ладони, начиналось оживленное копошение нового дня.

-С чего начнем? – Поинтересовался Юри, нервно сглотнув. Виктор приложил палец к губам в задумчивом и, очевидно, привычном жесте, размышляя над ответом.

-Давай, я покажу тебе то, что у нас, драконов, называется азами магии. Сдается мне, что некоторые навыки и заклинания должны быть схожими, так что лучше это сразу выяснить, чтобы не повторяться и не тратить на них время в будущем. – Предложил Виктор. Юри просиял и согласно кивнул, но тут же поник, вспомнив, что боевая магия ему до вчерашнего дня вообще не давалась.

-Не думаю, что так будет и впредь. – С ободряющей улыбкой отметил Виктор, снова прочитав его мысли.  – Итак, я буду показывать заклинание, а ты мне его называть, если у вас есть аналогичное. Хорошо?

Юри кивнул, немного взбодрившись, и стал внимательно следить за действиями Виктора.

Повернувшись лицом на восток, подставив его лучам только поднявшегося над горизонтом красноватого солнца, Виктор развел руки, и перед ним взметнулся небольшой смерч, увлекая за собой с земли мелкий мусор, травинки и ветки. Мгновение спустя, смерч исчез без следа.

-Что скажешь? – Поинтересовался Виктор, оборачиваясь к Юри.

-Это похоже на призыв воздуха. Из того же класса, что и Шторм. У нас его фиксируют по окончании Штилем. Все по той же причине, по которой так делают с Штормом. Называется, что логично, Смерч. Магия воздуха.

-Хорошо. Ну что? Давай дальше? – Виктор на этот раз встал лицом к Юри и прикрыл глаза, складывая ладони особым образом перед собой на уровне собственной груди. У него за спиной взвилась каменная кладка, устремляясь краем в небеса. – Итак?

-Щит. Магия земли. – Тихо отозвался Юри. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Щит ставили таким странным способом. Его учили представлять неприступную стену. Щит в основном принадлежал к магии земли, но в широком смысле мог быть воспроизведен посредствам любой из стихий. Ведь не имело значения, чем укрываться, если была такая необходимость. Все, что было под рукой, могло пойти в ход. Земля, вода, даже воздух, при желании.

-Отлично. – Виктор перевел дыхание и одним плавным движением развернулся и… исчез. На его месте в лучах солнца переливался чешуей дракон – его истинная форма.

-А? – У Юри от неожиданности челюсть упала до самой земли.

-Я знал, что вы такое не практикуете. – Раздалось у него в сознании. – Магия преломлений измерений. Я вчера тебе говорил. Самое смешное, что изначально эта техника людская. Она пришла к нам несколько столетий назад с каким-то отчаянным исследователем. И на удивление легко прижилась. Так что…

Виктор умолк на полуслове, явно боясь сболтнуть лишнего.

-Могу я спросить? – Проговорил Юри, заинтригованный последней информацией.

-Конечно. – Кивнул большой шипастой головой Виктор.

-Эта техника… В чем она заключается? Мне бы хотелось научиться чему-то подобному.

Виктор с шумом выдохнул и замотал головой.

-Нет. Не сейчас. Для начала надо разобраться с боевой магией и нашими общими границами возможного. А этой ерундой мы займемся на досуге, когда разберемся с насущными проблемами.

Юри немного расстроился, но продолжил внимать действиям Виктора. А он уже через мгновение, снова в виде человека, продолжал демонстрировать ему боевые заклинания, которыми виртуозно владел сам. Из двух десятков, которые Виктор ему показал, Юри опознал почти все. У них либо были аналоги среди магии людей, либо они полностью повторяли имеющиеся в его арсенале заклинания.

-Это отличная новость. Потому что теперь… - Виктор прищурился и замолчал. Он смотрел куда-то на дорогу, что вилась от города к подножию холма и была отлично видна с их точки. Юри посмотрел в ту же сторону и увидел всадника, галопом мчавшегося к «Секрету короля». Сердце беспокойно дернулось в груди.

-Идем. – Уверенно сказал Виктор и направился по короткому пути к гостинице. Юри последовал за ним.

Лошадь уже устало дышала возле коновязи, беспокойно шевеля губами над корытом с водой, когда Юри вместе с Виктором подошли к дверям трактира.

-Думаешь, нам стоит туда заходить? – Уточнил Юри, давя в зародыше неприятное предчувствие, что начинало подниматься у него внутри груди.

-У нас есть выбор? – Парировал Виктор, чуть улыбнувшись. – Не зайдем, не узнаем. Вперед.

Когда они вошли, гарнизонный гонец обернулся на них и уставился во все глаза. Он вдруг как-то изменился в лице, выпростав перед собой руку, заорал:

-Этот! Именно его!

Юри ошарашенно замер. Рядом с ним замер и Виктор. Они стояли практически в дверях и силились понять, что происходит.

-Но… - Проблеял за стойкой Тошия. – Он же…

-Ничего не знаю! – Решительно бросил явно собравшийся с мыслями гонец и выложил на стойку свиток с печатью гарнизона. – Там все написано. Явиться надо как можно скорее.

Он запахнул неряшливый плащ и с гордым видом прошествовал мимо Юри и Виктора на выход. Юри опомнился первым и подошел к стойке, взяв в руки свиток. Он развернул его и пробежал глазами по написанному.

-Черт! – Вырвалось у него. Виктор подошел и заглянул в бумагу через его плечо.

–«Явиться вместе с драконом в срок, установленный законом. В случае отказа повиноваться незарегистрированный дракон будет уничтожен.» - Зачитал вслух он, игнорируя испуганное мычание Тошии из-за стойки.

-Что все это значит? – Тихо проговорил Юри, чувствуя, что силы покидают его. – Где я… - Он осекся и, чуть обернувшись, встретился взглядом с сапфировыми глазами Виктора.

-Я так понимаю, нас призывают на службу. – С усмешкой заметил Виктор. – Не успел я расстаться со своим инкогнито, как меня тут же решили припахать. Я это предполагал. – Признался он. Юри только вздохнул, чувствуя давление от безысходности ситуации.

-Чего ты так расстроился? – Переспросил его Виктор, облокотившись на стойку и подмигнув поникшему Тошие. – Мы пойдем туда. И ты покажешь им своего дракона. – Решительно заявил он, похлопав Юри по спине.

-Как это покажу? – Удивленно уставился на него Юри, развернувшись.

-Как есть. – Спокойно заметил Виктор. Он обвел жестом себя любимого и подмигнул, на этот раз Юри. – И пусть они попробуют тебе поверить.

Юри судорожно соображал, что ему делать дальше. И тут он вдруг все понял, осознал хитроумный план Виктора. Улыбка тут же расплылась по его лицу, и он согласно кивнул.

-Отлично. Кто будет говорить?

-Конечно ты. – Отозвался с усмешкой Виктор. – Кто у нас маг с драконом?

 

-И где же твой дракон, Юри? – С усмешкой поинтересовался один из тех громил, что в прошлый раз его сюда приволокли. Юри пожал плечами.

-Я и не утверждал, что он у меня есть. Я вообще не понимаю, почему все решили, будто мне так свезло. – Искренне сообщил он, чуть покосившись на стоявшего рядом с ним Виктора. Виктор был сама невозмутимость. Он сложил руки на груди и с вызовом поглядывал на собравшихся зевак.

-Пойди и скажи это коменданту. – Бросил верзила, сделав приглашающий жест. И Юри с Виктором последовали за ним внутрь крепости гарнизона. Их провели плохо освещенными коридорами и лестничными маршами в просторную комнату, служившую рабочим кабинетом коменданту гарнизона. Мужчина на вид старше пятидесяти приветствовал их, поднявшись из-за стола. Громила чуть поклонился и поспешил удалиться под суровым взглядом командира.

-Рад видеть тебя, Юри. – На это приветствие Юри только кивнул. Виктор вообще вел себя отстраненно, стараясь никак не выдавать собственного присутствия. Комендант изучающе всматривался в него, но виду не подавал, стараясь не демонстрировать собственную заинтересованность.

-Мне сообщили, что я должен явиться со своим драконом. – Юри устало вздохнул. – Но я не понимаю, что мне делать? Ведь у меня нет дракона.

Комендант выслушал его и сел обратно за стол, предложив гостям присесть, от чего оба спешно отказались.

-Юри, я знаю тебя с самого детства. Мы с Тошией отличные друзья. Не надо мне зубы заговаривать. Тебя видели с драконом. С огромным переливающимся ящером. Что скажешь? Не было такого?

Юри снова вздохнул.

-Кто сказал, что это был дракон?

-Юри, ты вздумал смеяться над стариком? Глаз у нас что ли нет? Мы дракона не можем от мухи отличить? Давай, расскажи дяде, где прячется твой дракон. Нам надо решить этот вопрос, пока начальство сверху не прознало, что у нас тут незарегистрированная особь.

На этих словах Виктор едва слышно фыркнул. Юри постарался не обращать на это внимание. По дороге до гарнизона они с Виктором обсудили возможные варианты развития событий. И Виктор был согласен на любой из них, давая Юри полную свободу в действиях.

-Послушайте, но нет никакого дракона. – Юри начинал терять терпение. – Если вы хотите, я могу рассказать, что вчера там произошло. И, к слову, этот человек и есть ваш «дракон». – Юри бесцеремонно указал на Виктора. Комендант только хмыкнул, бросив на него бесстрастный взгляд. Виктор даже бровью не повел.

«Скажи им правду, и тебе ни за что не поверят. Ты ведь и сам едва поверил, когда узнал». Эти слова Виктора отдавались эхом внутри головы Юри, добавляя ему уверенности в себе.

-Юри, не мели чушь! Человек драконом быть не может!

-Но это правда! Вчера в бою мне помогал именно он. Он маг. Очень сильный. Специалист по иллюзиям. Мы разыграли тот спектакль для дракона, чтобы заставить его убраться. Кстати, откуда вообще у нас Ночной Летун взялся? Ошейника я не заметил, между прочим. Лучше бы этим занялись, чем нас отвлекать от практики.

-От какой практики, позволь спросить? – Не унимался комендант. Юри в голос фыркнул.

-Отец узнал, что есть такой сильный маг в наших краях и пригласил его погостить у нас, чтобы помочь мне с боевой магией. Вы же знаете, что у меня она не выходит. И, как на зло, именно сейчас к нам повадились эти беспокойные…

Юри замолчал, считая, что нет смысла переигрывать. Комендант с сомнением пожевал усы, но промолчал. После небольшой паузы он поднялся с места и подошел поближе к Виктору. Тот, казалось, не возражал.

-И откуда же вы…

-Виктор. – Предусмотрительно сообщил дракон.

-Откуда же вы, Виктор, прибыли к нам?

-С северных окраин. Я получил письмо от своего друга, профессора, что занимается обучением юных магов в академии, о том, что у него в потоке есть очень талантливый и сильный выпускник, которому никак не дается боевая магия. И он попросил меня на него взглянуть. Мне самому стало любопытно посмотреть на столь занятный экземпляр. К тому же, пока я был в пути, мне пришло приглашение от хозяина «Секрета короля» с предложением обучать его никчемного сына. Поскольку я уже был заинтригован, я решил воспользоваться гостеприимством.

-Понятно. – Протянул комендант. Он что-то еще хотел спросить, но промолчал, снова переводя взгляд на Юри. – И как? Есть ли у него хоть какие-то шансы?

-Это займет немало времени и потребует от меня максимум внимания, но у него отличные задатки. Вчерашний бой это показал в полной мере. Видели бы вы Сполох в его исполнении!

Переигрывает. Подумалось Юри.

-Да-да, понятно. Что ж… Значит, дракона все же нет? А этот Ночной Летун? Нам бы такой пригодился… - Задумчиво проговорил комендант.

-Вызывайте охотников, давайте задание… Но это вы уже сами разберетесь. – Проговорил Виктор с легкой улыбкой. – Мы свое дело сделали, не дали ему разнести гостиницу родителей Юри. Я думаю, этого вполне достаточно с нашей стороны.

-Конечно. – Комендант снова вернулся на свое место. Он достал какую-то бумагу из вороха на своем столе и что-то в ней быстро написал, заверив ее собственной печатью и росчерком. Он передал ее Юри и вздохнул.

-Удачи тебе, сынок. Передашь это начальнику охраны. Он знает, что делать дальше. Жаль, что у тебя так и не сложилось с драконами. Будем надеяться, этот господин сможет повысить твои шансы на удачу, и ты сможешь заполучить себе боевого товарища.

Юри благодарно улыбнулся, в душе ликуя, что им все так легко сошло с рук. Виктор тоже улыбнулся, прочитав его мысли и радуясь, что комендант удовлетворился таким банальным объяснением и не стал копаться в деталях.

 

-Юри, привет! – Юко подбежала, пересекая двор гарнизона, чтобы поздороваться. На ее лице играла радостная улыбка. Она бросила беглый взгляд на Виктора, но ничего не сказала. Казалось, ее мысли были полностью отданы Юри. – В прошлый раз нам так и не удалось поговорить. Такеши сказал, что видел тебя вчера, но он… В общем, мне надо было самой убедиться. Рада, что ты в порядке. Ты только не расстраивайся. Я думаю, что у такого замечательного человека и сильного мага, как ты, все должно непременно получиться. Пусть и не сразу.

-Спасибо тебе, Ю. – Со счастливой улыбкой отозвался Юри. Ему так хотелось ей все рассказать, всю правду. Представить по всей форме Виктора и рассказать, как они познакомились. Хотелось поделиться всем, что было на душе. Но в его голове всплыло отчетливое «еще рано», и Юри немного грустно улыбнулся, покосившись на Виктора.

-Я постараюсь зайти на днях. Тогда и поговорим. – Весело прощебетала Юко и направилась дальше по своим  делам.

-Какая живая барышня. – Заметил Виктор, ухмыляясь.

-Она замужем. – Зачем-то предупредил Юри и зашагал прочь из гарнизона. Виктор следовал за ним. У самых ворот они поравнялись с мальчишкой-погонщиком и Матильдой. Очевидно, поле было вспахано и засеяно, и работы для Тихохода на сегодня не осталось.

Матильда как-то странно повела своим тупым кожистым носом и вперила взгляд в Виктора. Тот только усмехнулся, мимоходом похлопав ее по шершавому боку. Матильда проводила его взглядом и зашагала следом за мальчишкой, что присматривал за ней.

-Что это было? – Решил уточнить Юри. – Признала собрата?

-В некотором роде. – Кивнул Виктор. Ему очень не хотелось объяснять все эти моменты Юри, но он уже чувствовал, что лимит не отвеченных вопросов почти исчерпал себя за последние дни.

-А как на самом деле? – Не унимался Юри. Виктор вздохнул, подбирая слова и собираясь с мыслями.

-Понимаешь, это тело… Что-то вроде голема. Знаешь, что это такое?

Юри кивнул. Он помнил из курса теоретической магии, что когда-то люди были способны творить подобные заклинания, взывая к силам земли. Но это умение было утеряно со временем. И теперь Виктор говорил, что, очевидно, он этим умением владел. Для Юри все становилось интереснее и интереснее.

-Так вот, это тело не обладает запахом дракона. Т.е. мои сородичи не могут выследить меня, пока я в этом теле. Они не чуют меня. Только мою драконью форму. Это еще одна причина, почему большую часть времени я провожу именно в этом теле. Но, когда я сталкиваюсь с кем-то из своего племени, они ощущают меня ментально. Это, как маячок, но не физический, а мозговой, ментальный. Они взывают к моей душе и видят ее у себя на мысленном радаре. Не знаю, как еще лучше объяснить.

-Не стоит. Я итак все понял. – Заверил Юри. Эта информация зародила в нем новый ворох вопросов, готовых вот-вот сорваться с губ.

-Хорошо. Не переживай, Матильда не станет меня выдавать, даже, если ее спросят. – Успокоил его Виктор, хотя у Юри и мыслей таких не было. – Она предана…

Виктор снова замолчал. Юри вздохнул. Дракон был для него загадкой. Головоломкой во всех смыслах. Он чувствовал, что Виктор многого недоговаривает. Хуже всего было то, что не только Виктор что-то от него скрывал.

-Послушай, я вчера уже говорил о том, что хочу тебе доверять, но пока что не могу. – Начал Юри после долгой паузы. Виктор остановился и повернулся к нему лицом, демонстрируя, что он весь внимание. – Ты мне чего-то недоговариваешь. Я это чувствую. Не знаю, в особой связи тут дело или нет, но…

Виктор молчал. Юри внимательно изучал его лицо, но ничего необычного в его выражении так и не нашел. Наконец, он вздохнул и зашагал дальше по дороге в сторону их холма. Виктор следовал за ним.

-Что теперь? – Вдруг спросил Юри.

-Завтрак. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор.

 

 

-Давай, не зевай! – Виктор уже трижды заставил Юри повторить заклинание Призыва, но у того все еще ничего не получалось. Точнее, получалось. Но вместо копья, меча или любого другого оружия он призывал за каким-то чертом кружки, плошки, книги и прочие предметы обихода.

-Освободи свой разум! – Негодовал Виктор. – Неужели так сложно абстрагироваться от быта? Ты потому и скатываешься на бытовую магию, вместо боевой, потому что в голове сплошная заурядность!

Вот уже несколько часов они отрабатывали сначала одни приемы и заклинания, потом другие. Виктор, казалось, совершенно не чувствовал усталости. Да и о выносливости Юри ходили легенды. Хироко уже дважды посылала за ними, чтобы накормить обедом. Но оба раза Виктор стоически отправлял в ответ отказ, ссылаясь на то, что солнце уже высоко. У Юри в данном вопросе вообще не было права голоса.

Нет, не так он представлял себе все это, когда грезил драконом. Ему виделся бесконечный полет и победы в битвах. Слава и ощущение особого единения с чем-то, несомненно волшебным. На деле все оказалось иначе. Возможно, ему просто повезло, и ему достался самый своенравный, спесивый и совершенно бездушный дракон из всех существующих. Но в этом тоже что-то было эдакое. Что именно, Юри пока до конца не понял.

-Слушай, Виктор, может нам стоит прерваться? Мы здесь уже… Да черт его знает, сколько мы тут торчим! Я устал…

Виктор, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как Юри почти без сил опускается на траву.

-Ты врагу то же самое скажешь? «Простите, я слишком устал. Давайте перенесем наш бой насмерть на другой раз, когда я отдохну и наберусь сил?» - С ехидством проговорил он, чуть надувшись. Юри никак не отреагировал. Он действительно устал. Даже в академии на практике он так часто не применял магию. Это буквально истощало его.

-Ты меня к соревнованиям готовишь, что ли? – Не выдержал Юри, когда Виктор снова открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то несомненно колкое.

-А по-твоему бой за собственную жизнь – это пикник?

Юри вздохнул и перевернулся на живот. Солнце неуклонно стремилось к закату. День был чертовски длинным и обещал закончиться еще очень нескоро. Виктор уже предупредил, что после полуночи вновь намеревается окунуться в источник, и вновь в обществе Юри. И, судя по тону, каким это было сказано, отказаться Юри не мог.

-Знаешь, хочу тебе напомнить, что я – жалкий человечишка. У меня нет резервов силы многосотлетнего дракона, как у тебя. Магия с каждым разом дается все сложнее. Это может значить только одно: пора заканчивать. – Постарался он в очередной раз вразумить своего новоявленного учителя.

-Интересная теория. – Заметил Виктор, опускаясь на траву рядом с Юри. Ветер весь день играл его волосами, так что аккуратная утром коса уже успела растрепаться, и выбившиеся пряди теперь плясали под порывами теплого весеннего ветерка. – Давай, я расскажу тебе, как оно на самом деле. Я уже упоминал, что это тело – своеобразный голем. Оно обладает собственным оригинальным способом поддержания жизни. Т.е. оно автономно. Если ест мое драконье тело, это тело все равно будет испытывать голод. И наоборот. Так же с любым аспектом. Т.е. твое предположение, что это тело черпает энергию в моей драконьей ипостаси, в корне неверно. И выносливость этого тела ничуть не выше выносливости твоего тела. Из чего следует, что я тоже чертовски устал и проголодался. Мне тоже требуется отдых и плотная пища. Надеюсь, мы скоро получим и то, и другое.

Юри с облегчением вздохнул, когда Виктор поднялся и протянул ему руку. Он с благодарностью ее принял, вставая с земли. Чуть отряхнувшись, он бросил беглый взгляд на город. И снова вечерняя панорама. Яркие огни – отраженный от стекол и черепицы свет заходящего солнца и первые блики зажигаемых фонарей. Лай собак и едва уловимый гомон горожан. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, жизнь шла своим чередом.

 

-Как же я рад! – Тошия водрузил на стол между Виктором и Юри огромное блюдо с запеченными на углях кусками мяса и овощами. – Я так беспокоился. Так переживал! Юри, теперь получается, что нам никак нельзя рассказывать никому о драконе? – Вдруг спросил он, прижимая огромный поднос к груди.

-Думаю, что так и есть. – Согласился Юри, виновато глядя на отца. Ему прекрасно было известно, насколько его родителям было важно гордиться им. И теперь уколы вины за то, что он не может им дать такую простую радость, как похвастаться перед соседями и знакомыми, что их сын стал полноценным магом, не давали ему покоя.

-Не переживайте, - вмешался в разговор Виктор, - скоро все станет очевидно, и скрывать не будет никакого смысла.

Тошия недоуменно уставился на Виктора. Он был безмерно ему благодарен за то, что он взялся учить Юри. Но простодушие Тошии не давало ему возможности даже предположить, что тем самым драконом был именно Виктор. И теперь он не понимал, что же должно измениться со временем?

-Ну что, у нас сегодня зверский аппетит? – Усмехнулся Юри, когда его отец извинился и направился обслуживать других гостей.

-Практически. – Пробормотал Виктор с набитым мясом ртом. Оба вымотались настолько, что еле доползли до трактира. Но голод был уже нестерпимым, заставив их собрать волю в кулак и все же дождаться ужина. И вот теперь оба набросились на еду, точно это была первая и последняя трапеза в их жизни.

-Не загоняй моего мальчика! – Раздался вдруг чуть обиженный голос Минако. Она стояла возле их укромной ниши и с улыбкой наблюдала за поеданием угощения.

-Это ты мне, ведунья? – Переспросил Виктор с все еще набитым ртом. Юри виновато улыбнулся поверх уже изрядно покусанного куска мяса в руках.

-Тебе, тебе. – Минако привалилась спиной к ширме, что отделяла нишу от общего зала, наподобие той, что отделяла банкетный зал. – Я наблюдала за вами с обеда. Который вы, кстати, опрометчиво пропустили. Нельзя же так! Юри еще очень неопытен. У него может просто не хватить сил в один не самый прекрасный момент.

-А ты не думала, женщина, что я могу читать его мысли, чувства, буквально считывать его состояние. – Немного более агрессивно, чем требовалось, отозвался Виктор, прожевав очередной кусок и проглотив его. – Я точно знаю, где лежат границы возможностей Юри. Можешь похвастаться тем же?

-Не горячись, красавчик, я совершенно не хотела тебя задеть. Просто Юри мне не чужой. – Минако с нескрываемой нежностью взглянула на юного мага. – Да и о тебе мне многое известно, голубоглазый Победитель.

Виктор чуть не подавился очередным куском.

-Что ты знаешь?! – Взвился он, но Минако примирительно подняла руку.

-Я не знаю, но ВИЖУ. Помнишь? – Она усмехнулась и потянулась, намереваясь потрепать Виктора по плечу. На самой середине жеста Виктор перехватил ее руку и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Затем едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

-Как не стыдно, ведунья…

Минако залилась краской и отдернула руку.

-Не твое дело! – Фыркнула она и, оттолкнувшись от ширмы, зашагала по залу. Минако была частой гостьей таверны. Проводила здесь почти каждый вечер. Когда Юри был моложе, она не так часто сюда захаживала. Но теперь ее было практически не выставить.

-Виктор? – Юри вопросительно посмотрел на дракона. Тот пожал плечами и снова принялся за еду. – Что это было?

-Приворотное заклинание, что же еще. – Спокойно отозвался дракон, натолкав в рот несколько кусков мяса и тщательно их пережевывая. Юри только вздохнул, до конца не понимая смысла сказанного Виктором. Но, когда до него дошло, он почти подпрыгнул на месте.

-Ты хочешь сказать…

-Да. – Односложно отозвался Виктор, делая глоток эля из своей кружки. Юри уставился на него с открытым ртом. Он был настолько ошарашен, что не представлял, как нужно на подобное реагировать. Виктор с интересом наблюдал за терзаниями, что отражались на лице Юри.

-Ты теперь устроишь ей сцену? Пойдешь защищать мою честь? – С усмешкой поинтересовался он. Юри вдруг осознал всю нелепость ситуации и вздохнул сокрушенно.

-Нет. Знаешь, по сути, это ее право.

-Именно. И, по сути, я ей вежливо отказал. Если можно так сказать. – Пояснил он, продолжая улыбаться. Юри недоумевал еще больше. На его взгляд, вежливостью в их диалоге не пахло.

-Если бы все, на ком она испробовала это заклинание, знали заранее, что с ними сделали, не думаю, что ведунья ушла бы отсюда целой. Но, как ты верно заметил, это ее право, пользоваться тем, что у нее есть. Женские чары – тоже чары. В некотором роде. Правда, у Минако они немного иного толка. – Поспешил объяснить Виктор. – И уж точно я в своем праве отреагировать, как считаю нужным, если я вижу, что мне что-то угрожает.

-А приворотные чары тебе прямо вот угрожают? – С усмешкой уточнил Юри. Виктор фыркнул.

-Не напрямую. Но мне не нравится, когда ко мне применяют подобную магию. Я предпочитаю вступать в связи в здравом уме и по полному взаимному согласию. – Гордо сообщил Виктор, на мгновение притушив улыбку, которая после этих слов почти мгновенно вернулась на его лицо, озаряя каким-то почти мистическим светом его глаза.

-Понятно. – Улыбнулся в ответ Юри, пригубив собственную кружку эля.

 

 

-Луна сегодня почти полная. – Ровным тоном сообщила Мари, пока вела их к источникам. Юри плелся в хвосте их небольшой процессии. Его голова снова грозилась лопнуть от полученной за день информации. Особенно, почему-то, его беспокоило поведение Минако за ужином. Кто бы мог подумать, что она занимается магическим приворотом? Юри точно не мог. Но, немного поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что это могло бы многое объяснить. Например, ту легкость, с которой она теперь сходилась с понравившимися ей мужчинами.

-Юри, ты с нами? – Виктор потянул Юри к себе, взяв под локоть. Тот вдруг обнаружил, что они стоят у источника, и все ждут только его внимания. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Виктора.

-Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

-Просто будь внимательнее. Мое погружение… обычно бурное. – Пояснил Виктор с усмешкой. И в следующую секунду, как с него соскользнул длинный купальный халат, в который он до сих пор был завернут, над чашей источника зависло огромное тело дракона. Секунда почти сногсшибательного ветра и вихрь брызг, разлетавшихся во все стороны. Мари предусмотрительно встала Юри за спину.

-Что? Тебе все равно нырять следом. – С усмешкой заметила она из-за его спины, когда он вопросительно на нее покосился. – А мне еще работать. Не хочется впустую тратить время на переодевания.

Юри тяжело вздохнул и скинул свой халат, который тут же подхватила Мари. Он ступил в тепло воды, направляясь к единственное свободное место у бортика. Виктор снова свернулся почти в клубок, но его драконьей форме все равно было тесно.

-О чем поговорим сегодня? – Спросил Юри, откинувшись спиной на бортик и прикрыв глаза. Виктор уже пару минут нежился в тепле воды, томно вздыхая временами.

-А о чем бы тебе хотелось побеседовать? – Ответил вопросом на вопрос дракон. Юри отметил, что у Виктора была эта черта в манере общения. Частенько вместо ответа Юри получал новый вопрос, часто наводящий, а иногда даже провокационный. В этот раз ему тоже повезло.

-Ты расскажешь мне, зачем тебе нужны эти ванны? – Без обиняков начал Юри. Виктор вздохнул.

-Не раньше, чем твоя семья откроет тебе свою часть этой тайны. – Отозвался дракон, едва заметно фыркнув. – Не обижайся, но здесь не только моя тайна. Свою часть я бы давно уже рассказал тебе, потому что по сути это и не секрет вовсе. Скрывать его нет никакого смысла. Но он настолько тесно взаимосвязан с тем, что так активно охраняют от тебя твои близкие, что я не могу тебе рассказать и свою часть, не упоминая их секретов.

Пришла очередь Юри вздохнуть. Услышанное было ожидаемым и вызывало устойчивое чувство обиды. Не на Виктора, конечно, а на Мари и остальных домочадцев. Что такого было в этой семейной тайне, что ему ее до сих пор не открыли? Юри не знал и даже не мог предположить.

-Ты сегодня сказал, что прибыл сюда от северных границ. А на самом деле, откуда ты? – Спросил Юри, решившись сменить тему после недолгого молчания.

-Ровно оттуда. Но не с вашей стороны от границы, а с противоположной. – Отозвался Виктор, приоткрыв один глаз. – Мне пришлось покинуть свое племя, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Все это очень сложно, да и рассказывать придется слишком долго. Так что, как-нибудь в другой раз, когда у нас других тем не останется.

Юри чуть не выпрыгнул из воды.

-Ты из Северных Драконов?! – Почти крича, спросил он.

-Да, и что в этом такого? Зачем так орать? – Виктор искренне недоумевал.

-Потому что племя Северных Драконов считается легендой! – Пояснил Юри уже более спокойным тоном. – Нам на занятиях рассказывали, что когда-то Северные Драконы жили вдоль северной границы, но потом, со временем, они ушли в глубь ледяных пустошей. Считается, что генофонд Северных Драконов намного шире, чем у Драконов Равнинных, которые в основном сейчас и встречаются по всей территории континента. Теперь понятно, откуда такие познания в магии и такой необычный окрас. – Рассуждал вслух Юри. Виктор с любопытством слушал его, наблюдая за его мимикой и жестами. Юри этого даже не замечал. Даже тогда, когда огромная голова дракона, увенчанная короной из шипов, приблизилась к нему почти вплотную и быстрым движением лизнула его в лицо раздвоенным языком.

-Я сдаюсь. – Пролепетал Виктор, театрально сложив голову на парапет и томно вздохнув.

-Что? – Недоуменно переспросил Юри, который только начал возвращаться к реальности из мира грез собственных знаний. Виктор только фыркнул в ответ.

-А что такого в полнолунии? Зачем Мари о нем упомянула? – Вдруг спросил Юри. Виктор немного оживился.

-Потому что в полнолуние источник максимально полон. Теория приливов и отливов, и влияния фаз луны на эту активность. – Пояснил дракон. Юри удивленно хлопал глазами. – Что ж, очевидно, в академии такому не учат. – Добавил со вздохом Виктор.

-И снова мы упираемся с НЕ твою тайну. – Горестно вдохнул Юри.

-Ты говорил, что расскажешь мне о теории преломления измерений. – Напомнил Юри после паузы.

-Я сказал, что это случится, как только мы освоим азы боевой магии. – Парировал Виктор, усмехнувшись.

-Значит, не случится никогда. – С грустью отозвался Юри, погружаясь по воду с головой.

-Не стоит так все омрачать. – Заметил Виктор. – Мы же говорили об этом, что мы просто присматривались друг к другу, не используя чрезмерно сложных заклинаний. – Завтра будет новый день. И с новыми силами ты вновь попробуешь использовать боевые заклинания. И пробовать будем до тех пор, пока у тебя не получится. Пока ты не освоишь их все. Сначала людские, потом драконьи.

Юри не был уверенным, что у него это получится. Зато уверенности Виктора могло бы хватить на двоих.

Виктор вдруг снова поднял голову и, приблизившись почти вплотную к лицу Юри, снова лизнул его вдоль лица раздвоенным длинным языком.

-Что это? – Изумился Юри от смутно знакомого ощущения.

-Пытаюсь тебя подбодрить. – Объяснил Виктор. Юри рассмеялся.

-У тебя получается. Это… было забавно. – Признал он, протянув руку и погладив огромную кожистую голову. Почему-то здесь чешуя была не такая гладкая и упругая, как не шее, за которую так отчаянно цеплялся Юри во время их последнего полета. Тут она была грубее и более мелкой, и отдельные чешуйки точно топорщились.

Они бы, возможно, продолжили обмениваться подобными непринужденными фразами, но вдруг появилась Мари. Она казалась чем-то сильно встревоженной.

-Господин, вас срочно надо уйти. – Проговорила она, разворачивая такое же, как в прошлый раз, полотнище. Виктор на мгновение засомневался, но потом зашевелился и принялся выбираться из воды. Юри снова окатило брызгами прежде, чем он увидел выходившего из воды Виктора в человеческом теле. Гладкие изгибы этого сильного и мускулистого тела заставили Юри покраснеть до самых кончиков волос.

-А мне тоже.. – Промямлил он, наблюдая, как Мари спешно возится с одеждой Виктора, накидывая на него халат поверх обернутой несколько раз ткани.

-Если желаешь, можешь оставаться. – Отозвалась Мари. – Это касается только господина Виктора. Точнее, даже не его, а Победителя.

Это уточнение сильно запало в душу Юри. Он дал себе слово непременно выяснить, что за страшную тайну так оберегает от него его семья.

 

Зал трактира был на удивление полным. Тошия не успевал разливать эль желающим. Хоть и было уже за полночь, в зале яблоку некуда было упасть.

Юри с влажными после купания волосами, присел на табурет у стойки с краю и наблюдал за работой отца.

-Ты бы помог что ли… - Беспомощно взмолился Тошия от своего места. Юри только коротко кивнул, и хозяин «Секрета короля» возвестил на весь зал. – Деньги на стойку, и ваша кружка вновь будет полна эля. Вставать не надо, если найдете того, кто передаст за вас монеты.

Юри про себя отметил, что Минако в зале не  было. Очевидно, она уже успела кого-то себе присмотреть и приворожить. Он краем глаза отмечал, когда перед Тошией оказывалась очередная партия денег, и выслушивал сдержанные комментарии-заказы от отца, тут же выполняя их.

Когда волна страждущих иссякла, Юри осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что основной массой посетителей были военные. Если предположить, что здесь не было посторонних, у них собралась добрая половина гарнизона. Это как-то нервировало.

-Странно, да? – Тихо спросил Тошия, подойдя к нему выставив перед ним кружку с элем. – Я тоже сначала задавался вопросом, что происходит. Но потом Такеши сказал, что это к ним прибыло подкрепление. Перед визитом кого-то из Столицы. Они и Охотников привезли, и пару Летунов.

Юри слушал и диву давался, насколько осведомленным был его отец. Конечно, никто не обращал внимания на тихого трактирщика, заказывая выпивку и ужин. Зато все были не прочь излить перед ним все наболевшее.

-Т.е. здесь и наши, и не наши? – Уточнил Юри. В его голове всплыло взволнованное лицо Мари. Вот почему она поспешила выловить Виктора из источника. Пьяная солдатня позволяла себе многое, чего приличные люди не позволяли. Они могли нагрянуть в купальни в любой момент. Так что Юри искренне порадовался тому, что Виктора там больше не было.

-И что тут у вас происходит? – Раздалось у Юри над самым ухом. Он боялся оборачиваться. Но тут ему на плечи легла уверенная рука, и повернуться все же пришлось.

-Что ты тут делаешь? – Тихо поинтересовался Юри, стараясь не привлекать к ним излишнего внимания. Виктор сиял улыбкой, удивительно свежий для такого позднего часа.

-Решил, что не смогу уснуть, зная, что ты тоже все еще не спишь. – Спокойно заявил дракон, непринужденно улыбаясь. Юри сдавленно чертыхнулся. Ему хотелось высказать Виктору все, например, что здесь для него сейчас опасно и…

-И ты искренне считаешь, что Мари дала бы мне сюда войти, если бы мне угрожала опасность? – Парировал Виктор. Юри онемел от простоты этого неожиданного аргумента.

-Ты прав. – Отозвался он после минутной паузы. Виктор тем временем обошел его, рука, лежавшая на плечах Юри секунду назад, скользнула вдоль его тела, когда Виктор проходил мимо, оставив некое подобие разочарования. Чего он ожидал, что настолько расстроился?

-Я думаю, мне ничто не угрожает. – С улыбкой заметил Виктор, усаживаясь на соседний табурет, лицом к Юри и спиной к залу. Он сделал едва заметный жест рукой, и перед ним материализовалась глиняная кружка. Юри понял намек и наполнил ее элем. Виктор отсалютовал кружкой Тошии и сделал глоток. Юри последовал его примеру.

-Так это и есть легендарный маг? – Послышался немного нетрезвый вопрос совсем близко к ним. Юри поднял взгляд и увидел того самого верзилу, который два дня назад помогал его упаковать и оттащить в гарнизон. Его приятеля они с Виктором встретили сегодня днем.

-К вашим услугам! – Усмехнулся Виктор, чуть обернувшись к нему. Верзила встал так, чтобы его было лучше видно им обоим, и ухмыльнулся нехорошей ухмылкой от уха до уха. Юри почувствовал неприятный холодок, пробежавший внезапно вдоль его позвоночника. Плохое предчувствие. Но сделать он уже ничего не мог.

-А как на бабу-то похож! Я бы не признал в темноте! Ходи осторожнее, маг. Мало ли чего…

Тошия, слышавший это заявление, точно окаменел, опасаясь всего, что теперь могло последовать за ним от любой из сторон. Он только слабо надеялся, что, только может быть, в дело вмешается Юри, и «Секрет короля» не сильно пострадает на выходе из этой щекотливой ситуации.

Виктор, на удивление Юри, очень спокойно, медленно развернулся на своем табурете и внимательно осмотрел оппонента с головы до самых пяток максимально презрительным взглядом. Верзила чуть поежился от внимания этих голубых, холодных, точно ледяные омуты, глаз. Юри напряженно сглотнул, наблюдая за этой сценой. Он, как и его отец, ждал самого худшего, надеясь в глубине души на лучшее.

Внезапно лицо Виктора озарила непринужденная улыбка. Он так же спокойно отвернулся от обидчика и сделал новый глоток эля. На удивление Юри, верзила помялся пару минут на месте, после чего сдержанно извинился, поклонился и был таков. Юри показалось, что он отчетливо расслышал пару десятков характерных стуков от упавших на пол челюстей тех, кто наблюдал за этой сценой. Его собственный рот непроизвольно распахнулся от изумления. А Виктор продолжал непринужденно улыбаться.

-Признавайся, что ты с ним сделал? – Прошептал Юри, склонившись к нему, когда первая волна изумления спала, и по залу распространился привычный гомон голосов посетителей.

-Он все сделал с собой сам. – Тихо отозвался Виктор, продолжая потягивать с улыбкой эль из своей кружки. Юри не знал, что еще сказать. Да, Виктор был той еще загадкой.


	5. Путь познания.

 

Полнолуние ознаменовалось тем, что Виктор с загадочным видом куда-то пропал. Юри искал его повсюду, выспрашивал у родителей, у Мари, даже у гостей, но так и не получил ни крупицы дельной информации.

Когда Юри видел его в последний раз, Виктор втолковывал ему, почему еще рано приниматься за столь вожделенные Юри заклинания голема и искажения пространства. Юри вздыхал, кивал и снова заводил разговор на ту же тему. В конечном счете, Виктор не выдержал, чертыхнулся и, заявив, что ему надо подумать, исчез.

-Ты даже дракона достать умудрился. – Заметила Мари, когда они вдвоем ужинали в небольшой подсобке при купальнях. Мари нельзя было надолго покидать эту часть гостиницы, потому Юри принес большой поднос с разнообразной снедью прямо сюда. Дабы накормить сестру, а заодно расспросить, что она знает о Викторе. Был еще один вопрос, что сильно мучил Юри.

-Сестрица, а что за семейный секрет? – Между делом поинтересовался он, заталкивая в рот большой кусок хлеба, предусмотрительно политый соусом от жаркого. Мари усмехнулась и отвела взгляд.

-Странно, что ты до сих пор не догадался… - Протянула она, делая глоток травяного чая из глиняной кружки. Юри пожал плечами.

-Меня не желали посвящать, вот я и не пытался. – Парировал он.

-От тебя никто ничего особо не скрывал. – Фыркнула Мари. – Ты ведь слышал про легенду, что ходит о наших источниках? Что они вроде как целебные…

-Ее тут все пересказывают по сто раз на дню. – Перебил ее Юри, пожимая плечами. – Это ведь чушь. Детские сказки… - Он запнулся, глядя на сестру, выражение лица которой стало каким-то таинственным.

-Сказки, но не все. – Отозвалась она после небольшой паузы с серьезным видом. – Для людей это просто источники с теплой водой, может, чуть солоноватой. Но для существ, подобных драконам…

Юри уставился на сестру во все глаза. У него в голове начинали складываться детали этой запутанной мозаики. Виктор, который не мог и дня провести, чтобы не окунуться в теплую воду источника. Слухи в городе и окрестных деревеньках… И странное изображение, идущее в тени каменного свода над источниками.

Юри с самого детства интересовался этим исполинским изображением: огромный дракон, летящий вдоль всего свода, окруженный разномастными существами, напоминавшими фей, эльфов, гномов и местную нечисть. Юри, конечно же, больше всего занимал дракон. Но, вместе с тем, ему всегда нравилось разглядывать детали этого гигантского рисунка, нанесенного с особой тщательностью в очень скромной, почти выцветшей цветовой гамме: красным, черным, белым и поблекшим золотым. На все вопросы маленького Юри о том, откуда здесь взялась эта роспись, родители отвечали, что не знают.

-Ты ведь обращал внимание, что форма скальной впадины здесь необычная. Так вот, когда-то, очень давно, здесь оказался дракон. Он был уже стар и сильно пострадал в бою. Сил у него почти не было, потому он рухнул на землю неподалеку отсюда. Какое-то время он просто лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но потом его стала одолевать жажда. И тогда к нему подлетела крохотная лесная фея. Именно лесная. Потому что в те времена здесь не было людей, и вместо полей царил первородный лес. – Начала свой рассказ Мари. Она говорила размеренно, почти нараспев, и воображение Юри рисовало ему красочные картины прошлого. – Фея рассказала дракону, что в холме есть вода. Но, чтобы добыть ее, ему придется потрудиться. Дракон был очень стар и почти обессилел. Он еще какое-то время лежал без движения, а потом одним рывком оказался у холма, что возвышался над лесной чащей почти голым хребтом. И тут дракон задумался, как же ему добыть воду, спрятанную внутри холма. Он долго прислушивался. Ведь у драконов очень острый слух. И, наконец, он услышал мерный плеск подземного родника. И тогда он собрал остатки своих сил и впился пастью в скалу. Зубы у него были такими же старыми, как он сам, и даже немного крошились, но, тем не менее, ему удалось добраться до воды у подножия холма. Ради этого он успел наглотаться камней и земли, но все его труды были щедро вознаграждены, потому что из земли и крепкой породы забили веселые ключи, наполняя выеденные драконом углубления. Старик так обрадовался воде, что не заметил, как нему стали возвращаться силы. И только тогда, когда вместо усталой облезлой зеленовато-бурой морды в отражении в воде источника он увидел изумрудный блеск своей перерожденной чешуи, он понял, что источник был не так-то прост.

Мари замолчала, глядя невидящими глазами в одну точку, будто была далеко отсюда. Юри чуть заерзал на своем месте, и сестра вздрогнула, возвращаясь в реальность.

-С тех самых пор драконы стали прилетать к источнику, зная из рассказов старейшего, что именно здесь можно вернуть себе силы и магию, всего лишь испив из источника. Но, если дракону требуется особая сила и мудрость, он должен был пройти специальный ритуал, окунаясь в источник раз за разом, согласно древним наставлениям фей первородного леса.

Мари снова замолчала. Юри терпеливо ждал, пока сестра продолжит, и, спустя несколько минут и пару глотков чая, она снова заговорила.

-К источнику потянулись не только драконы, но и прочие магические существа. И до тех пор, пока жил первородный лес, здесь было не протолкнуться от желающих поправить свое здоровье и воспрянуть духом и силами.

Но с приходом людей все изменилось. И лес остался в прошлом, и даже источник на какое-то время пришел в запустенье. Пока наш далекий предок не пришел сюда однажды и не помог последней лесной фее, выслушав ее предсмертную просьбу. От феи он получил наставления беречь источник и дал обещание, что он сам и его дети, и его внуки, и внуки его внуков… В общем, все его потомки будут охранять, беречь и лелеять источник магической силы, что даровала этому миру сама земля.

Тот наш предок подумал-подумал и поселился здесь. Сначала отшельником, впрочем, помогая всем, кто в этом нуждался. А потом он выстроил эту гостиницу. И тот рисунок под сводом скалы, что нависает над источниками, сделал тоже он. Чтобы все, кто будет хранить источник после него, помнили, ради кого он был создан. И кому в первую очередь должен помогать.

Было время, когда источником людям пользоваться было нельзя. Но и это правило было отметено, потому что наши источники восстанавливают магию  не только мистических существ, но и людей-магов. Ты наверняка это замечал раньше.

-Да, - кивнул Юри. Он отлично запомнил свое первое купание в источнике после того, как он впервые обнаружил в себе способности к магии. Это  было так, будто открывшиеся магические способности стали ключом к использованию источника по назначению.

-Именно. Для человека источник может и не так полезен. Но для драконов, фей, эльфов и прочих это в буквальном смысле слова источник жизни. – Продолжала Мари, видя на лице брата новое понимание происходящего. – Одно погружение в воду источника может даровать им чуть ли не полное исцеление.

Юри слушал сестру и гадал, что было не так с Виктором, что ему понадобилось воспользоваться источниками. На умирающего или раненного он не походил. Значит, все дело было в желании увеличить масштабы собственной силы.

-Ты задаешься вопросом, зачем все это Виктору? – Улыбнулась Мари. – Виктор – особый случай. Ты многого о нем не знаешь, и не мне тебе объяснять. Он сам все расскажет, когда придет время. Но да, ему нужна сила наших источников, потому что иначе ему не стать воистину Победителем.

Юри вздохнул. Все услышанное казалось таким невероятным и, вместе с тем, удивительно логичным. Теперь ему было проще понять всю ту таинственность, что старалась соблюдать его семья все эти годы. До сих пор он просто бездумно поддерживал общую игру в тайну, когда дело казалось посторонних. Он и не думал, насколько много от него скрывали.

-Теперь ты знаешь, почему так важно не показывать случайным людям силу источника. Никто не знает, кого к нам может занести. – Добавила Мари после минутной паузы.

-Сестрица, позволь спросить, - заговорил, наконец, Юри, когда немного уложил полученную информацию у себя в голове. – За эти годы сколько драконов у нас перебывало?

-Со времени твоего рождения Виктор – первый дракон, что пришел за силой источника. Было пара фей, эльф… Минако, опять же. – Усмехнулась Мари. – Эта ведьма иногда удивительно много на себя берет. – Заметила она с улыбкой. – Представляешь, пару лет назад, как раз, пока ты был в академии, она пришла и предложила мне разливать воду из источника по флаконам, а потом продавать, как целебный эликсир. Минако не знает всей правды, но чувствует, как вода источника взывает к магии, заключенной в ее крови. С самого первого купания она не перестает трещать о том, как благотворно на нее действует вода наших источников. Она не понимает только одного: без самого источника вода становится совершенно обыкновенной. Стоит налить ее в сосуд, и она теряет свою силу. Не знаю, в чем тут дело, но когда я рассказала об этом факте Виктору, он очень расстроился. Сказал, что это немного не вписывается в его первоначальный план. Как зла была Минако, когда узнала правду, не стоит и упоминать. – Мари от этого воспоминания заметно повеселела. Юри тоже улыбнулся. Минако была другом семьи, и все здесь относились к ней, как к родной.

-Кстати, Виктор первый дракон, что умеет принимать человеческий облик. – Заметила Мари. Юри кивнул.

-Это заклинание какое-то. Он пока мне не рассказал, какое именно, но я над этим работаю. – Сознался Юри. Ему было необычайно любопытно все, что до сих пор рассказывал ему Виктор. И это его заклинание преломления пространства было особенно желанным.

-И куда он запропастился? – Снова проговорил Юри, откинувшись на спинку стула и устало глядя на Мари.

-Это все полнолуние. – Спокойно произнесла она. – Драконы, точно оборотни, в полнолуние теряют часть своего самоконтроля. Виктор просто боится… Боится сделать что-то не так.

Юри решил не уточнять, что там такое «не так» может сделать Виктор. Он и сам понимал, что все это ой как не просто. Он только надеялся, что дракон скоро сам объявится и обо всем ему расскажет. Ведь теперь он знал намного больше. И главное, знал тот самый «семейный секрет», который не давал Виктору в прошлом посвятить Юри в другие тайны.

 

 

-А где твой спутник? – Юко вертела оживленно головой, сидя за столиком трактира, прямо напротив Юри, который смущенно ей улыбался. Как она и обещала, она зашла к нему через несколько дней после их последней встречи в гарнизоне. И, как всегда, представляла собой сгусток энергии.

-Он… Немного занят, потому сейчас не со мной. – Пояснил Юри, наблюдая, как на мгновение тень легла на лицо Юко. Но она быстро исчезла.

-Он такой необычный.. И очень красивый. Комендант сказал, что он маг?

-Да, - подтвердил Юри, про себя добавив, что Виктор еще и дракон. Но Ю об этом знать было необязательно.

-Поговаривают, что он тебя теперь учить будет. Это так здорово звучит! – Юко просто сияла.

-Да, - снова односложно отозвался Юри.

-И потом ты сможешь снова попробовать с драконом? – Не унималась Юко. Юри только улыбнулся в ответ. В гарнизоне всякое болтают…

-Ты о чем, Ю? – Насторожился Юри.

-Комендант говорил своим приближенным, что твой маг очень подозрительно выглядит. Взялся непонятно откуда, вдруг решил тебя обучать… - Юко выглядела так, будто непринужденно болтает о глупостях, но Юри отлично понимал, что она специально пришла, предупредить об опасности, что назревала потихоньку в гарнизоне.  

-Не бери в голову, Ю. – С усмешкой отозвался Юри, чуть подмигнув подруге, желая показать, что он понял ее игру и готов ее поддерживать. В трактире было несколько военных из гарнизона. «Секрет короля» пользовался изрядной популярностью среди них, так что почти в любое время суток тут был кто-то из гарнизона.

-Думаешь и меня надуть?! – Рассмеялась Юко. – Уж я-то знаю, в чем тут дело. – Добавила она с усмешкой.

Юри непонимающе уставился на нее. Юко быстро подмигнула и рассмеялась.

-Признавайся, подцепил в столице девицу, и теперь кто-то из ее родных пришел по твою душу? И  мага этого к тебе приставили, чтобы жениха из тебя сделать поинтереснее. – Юко смеялась без устали, а Юри только смущенно улыбался в ответ.

-Ты почти угадала, - отозвался он, отсмеявшись. – Только не родители девицы, а один из моих профессоров. Рекомендовал меня Виктору, сказал, что у меня потенциал есть.

Юко слушала, улыбаясь, а потом вдруг незаметно протянула Юри небольшую записку, накрыв ее тарелкой, стараясь укрыть от посторонних глаз. Юри передвинул тарелку поближе к себе и забрал записку, чуть кивнув. Он подался вперед, наклоняясь над этой тарелкой и делая вид, что посвящает Юко в какую-то страшную тайну.

-На самом деле, папа заплатил Виктору. А я-то по началу и не знал, что это так. Представляешь, как я удивился! – Он с усмешкой откинулся на стуле и снова подмигнул Юко. Девушка зарделась и как-то вдруг изменилась в лице, глядя на дверь трактира. Внутрь вошли несколько военных, которых Юри раньше в гарнизоне не видел. Он решил, что это новички, которых прислали в качестве подкрепления. Их страна не была на военном положении, но за накоплением военной силы следили очень тщательно.

-Мне, наверное, пора. Такеши будет волноваться. Да и девочки сейчас в том возрасте, когда они совсем не подарок. – Засуетилась Юко, поднимаясь. Юри тоже встал, намереваясь проводить ее. Записку он быстро сунул в карман своей куртки. – Я так рада, что смогла выбраться и повидаться с тобой. Теперь все не так, как было в нашем детстве, но ты все равно остаешься моим лучшим другом.

-И ты моим. – Заверил ее Юри, помогая ей с накидкой.

 

 

«Дорогой Юри, очень жаль, что приходится тебе о этом сообщать вот так, но я очень боюсь, что если скажу это на словах, кто-нибудь услышит, и у всех нас будут неприятности.

Комендант не поверил ни одну вашему с Виктором слову. Он собирается перепроверить биографию Виктора, чтобы убедиться, что вы ему не солгали. А пока за каждым вашим шагом будут ненавязчиво следить. Молю, будь предельно осторожен. Постарайся не показывать своего дракона, иначе беды не миновать.

Я буду и дальше стараться вам помочь. Но не всегда это возможно сделать. Такеши тоже на твоей стороне. Помни об этом.

С любовь, твоя подруга Юко.»

От прочитанного у Юри даже слезы на глаза навернулись. От умиления, потому что Юко, несмотря на годы, проведенные в разлуке, продолжала за него переживать и дорожить их дружбой. От обиды и разочарования, что их с Виктором ложь не возымела должного эффекта. От злости на себя самого, что не смог предвидеть подобное развитие событий. Да еще и за последние несколько дней, как к ним перестали цепляться, расслабился и просто получал удовольствие от уроков Виктора.

Что делать дальше, Юри не знал. Да еще Виктор куда-то запропастился. Его не было уже больше суток. Юри, немного успокоенный рассказом Мари прошлым вечером, смог спокойно уснуть. Но утром, не обнаружив Виктора в гостинице, он снова начал переживать.

-И совершенно зря. – Вдруг раздалось у него над ухом. Юри подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он сидел на холме, куда пришел, чтобы спокойно прочесть записку Юко. Он обернулся на голос и встретился нос к носу с Виктором. Тот непринужденно улыбался, будто это не он пропал на пару дней, заставив Юри поволноваться. – Кстати, хорошо, что твоей подруге не все равно. – Отметил Виктор, заглянув через плечо Юри и прочитав записку, которую тот все еще держал в руках. – На мой взгляд, нам стоит начать с того, что уничтожить это доказательство ее лояльности к тебе. Если записка попадет в руки врага, твоя подруга пострадает.

Юри смотрел на Виктора во все глаза. Тот говорил очень правильные вещи, но Юри никак не мог справиться с собой, чтобы прислушаться к мудрым советам дракона. Неожиданное появление Виктора и предупреждение Юко немного выбили Юри из колеи.

-Чем ты тут без меня занимался? – С улыбкой поинтересовался Виктор, усаживаясь рядом с Юри. Он взял из его рук записку и положил на свою бледную ладонь. Через мгновение клочок бумаги превратился в горстку сизого пепла и полетел в сторону долины с порывом весеннего ветра, распадаясь на лету в прах. Юри на мгновение оторопел, наблюдая эту сцену. – Ты сегодня какой-то беспокойный. – Заметил Виктор, видя, насколько Юри шокирован.

-Это… - Юри вдруг встрепенулся и посмотрел на Виктора так, будто он только что материализовался перед ним из воздуха. Он старался справиться с собой. – Черт, Виктор! Где тебя носило почти двое суток?! – Вдруг вскричал Юри, от чего Виктор тут же рассмеялся.

-Ты похож на ревнивую женушку. – Провозгласил он, взяв лицо Юри в ладони и внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Ты по мне скучал? Переживал из-за моего отсутствия?

Юри сглотнул, глядя в сапфировые глаза дракона. Он даже не пытался вырваться. Просто смотрел на Виктора, точно завороженный.

-Юри, отомри! Сколько можно так на меня реагировать?! Я с тобой себя змеей чувствую. – Фыркнул Виктор, выпуская лицо Юри из своих рук. Юри судорожно вздохнул и отвернулся. Действительно, сколько можно? И почему он на Виктора так реагирует?

-С этим потом. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – Виктор был на удивление спокойным и расслабленным.

-Мари мне рассказала…

-Наконец-то! – Перебил Виктор, хлопнув в ладоши с восторгом. – Теперь я тоже могу кое-что тебе рассказать. Мне так сложно было хранить все это от тебя в тайне… Ну да ладно, теперь я могу тебе все рассказать.

Юри насторожился. Неужели Виктор действительно посвятит его во все то, что до сих пор скрывал, отговариваясь их семейным секретом?

-С чего бы мне начать? – Размышлял вслух Виктор.

-Для начала расскажи, где ты был последние дни? – Настаивал Юри. Оцепенение спало, и теперь он даже начинал немного злиться на Виктора.

-Я? Я пытался придать нашей истории немного правдоподобности. А заодно взял паузу на период полнолуния. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор.

-Да! Теперь про полнолуние…

-Это просто, Юри. Драконы – существа цикличные. Мы очень чутко реагируем на лунный цикл. Потому что луна дает нам силу. Когда она убывает, полностью исчезая в новолуние, мы почти полностью теряем способность пользоваться магией. И в полнолуние, напротив, у нас пик силы.

-Не понимаю… Это же хорошо? – Изумился Юри.

-Почти. – Усмехнулся Виктор. – Только возросшую силу сложно контролировать. К тому же, такой объем силы неприятным образом влияет на наше восприятие действительности. Например, брачные игры всегда приходятся на полнолуние, потому что тогда мы…

-Не продолжай… - Юри вдруг почувствовал, что снова краснеет. К тому же, ему было совершенно ни к чему знать о брачных играх драконов.

-Ты такой забавный, Юри. – Снова усмехнулся Виктор.

-Хорошо, что хоть кому-то из нас весело. – Отозвался Юри, чувствуя, как внутри закипает ярость. Он немного поразмыслил и решил, что злиться на Виктора будет как-нибудь потом. Сейчас явно было не время. – Расскажи мне, что ты такое делал, чтобы упрочить наши позиции?

-Я отправился в Столицу и постарался устроить все так, чтобы обо мне «вспомнили» все, кого об этом могут спросить. – Виктор вдруг стал серьезным. – Мне этот ваш комендант покоя не давал с момента нашего визита к нему. Старик не так просто. Мне даже показалось, что он был знаком с кем-то из наших, потому что он точно знает, что драконы могут принимать человеческий облик. Но тоже старается это знание не афишировать. Потому-то я и предпочел перестраховаться. К тому же, ты заметил, как вдруг расширился местный гарнизон? Все эти люди… Это не просто так.

Юри был с ним согласен. Пока что было сложно делать какие-то выводы, но народу в гарнизоне необычно прибавилось.

-Но мы отошли от темы. – Встрепенулся Виктор. По всему было видно, что он пребывает в отличнейшем настроении. – Мари тебе рассказала ту часть этой истории, которая касается вашей семьи. Теперь я расскажу ту часть, что касается непосредственно меня. Понимаешь, я в некотором роде… - Дракон вдруг замолчал. Он выглядел задумчивым, из чего Юри решил, что он подбирает слова и снова решает, что рассказывать ему, а что нет.

-Это непросто. – Начал он снова после минутной паузы. – Я вынужден был покинуть свою стаю из-за борьбы за власть. Не то, чтобы меня изгнали, нет. Я сам ушел, потому что решил, что если хочу и дальше претендовать на место Главы Клана, мне стоит накопить побольше навыков и силы. И я вспомнил, что есть место, где я могу эту силу набрать. Еще, когда я был маленьким дракончиком, мне рассказывали историю, которая передается в нашей стае из уст в уста долгие годы. Что, якобы один уважаемый дракон когда-то был в людских землях. Тогда они, правда, еще не были населены людьми. Словом, он был в людских землях и заключил сделку с феей. Она дала ему ключ к огромной силе: рассказала, как добраться до магического источника. Дракон воспользовался ее наставлениями и смог испить из источника волшебной воды. Он обрел вечную молодость и дополнительную силу. И стал одним из самых могущественных и справедливых правителей в истории нашего Клана.

Виктор на мгновение замолчал, чтобы убедиться, что Юри его слушает.

-Но ты это итак знаешь. Я думаю, что людская часть истории выглядит очень похоже на нашу. – Он вздохнул, переводя дыхания и собираясь с мыслями. – В общем, кроме истории об источнике, хранилось упоминание о ритуале, благодаря которому любой дракон мог обрести почти неограниченную силу. Да и магия должна была возрасти до запредельных границ. Все это было очень заманчиво. Но, пока я был маленьким, я не очень верил этим россказням. Подумаешь, какой-то там магический источник, и что с того? Теперь, когда я вырос и столкнулся с необходимостью как-то поддержать свою силу, я понял, что должен проверить все возможности. Так что я направился в людские земли, ориентируясь по старым рассказам.

Виктор снова замолчал, на этот раз надолго.

-Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило найти это место. – Он улыбался, когда продолжил свой рассказ. – Столько всего изменилось с того момента, как здесь в последний раз были представители нашего клана. И никто не мог мне точно сказать, тот ли это источник или нет. И вот, когда я уже отчаялся его найти, мне рассказали об этом месте. Сначала я ушам своим не поверил, но потом решил проверить сам. Ведь люди верят в эту легенду не больше, чем драконы.

Я прибыл в ваш городок. Долго выспрашивал и выведывал то, что местные знают об источниках. Тогда-то я и познакомился с Минако. Она показалась мне занятной. К тому же утверждала, что является потомком фей. Но говорила она увлеченно и тут же указала мне на вашу гостиницу. А когда я добрался сюда, то эту же легенду пересказала мне Мари. И я понял, что ей, как Хранителю источника, я могу открыться. И это было не зря! Мари подтвердила, что есть такой ритуал, о котором я столько слышал и которого так желал. И подтвердила то, что вода источников обладает волшебными свойствами. Но, к сожалению, чтобы ею воспользоваться, просто необходимо постоянно находиться поблизости от источника. Потому-то я и остался здесь.

Юри не знал, что на это сказать. Он догадывался, что все не так просто. Знал, опять же после рассказа Мари, что Виктор здесь в первую очередь, чтобы воспользоваться силой источника. Но пока что в его голове не очень укладывалась его собственная роль в этой истории.

-Юри, это просто. Но понять будет тяжело. – Согласился Виктор. – Я с самого детства слышал о том, что драконы в людских землях взаимодействуют с местными магами-людьми. Что они делают людей своими наездниками, тем самым упрочняя межвидовые связи и получая возможность усилить свои магические навыки и способности. Но мне всегда казалось, что дракон, сам по себе, самодостаточный, чтобы искать помощи у такого слабого существа, как человек. У нас, у драконов, книг никто особо не пишет. Потому мне было сложно убедиться в собственной теории или опровергнуть ее. И гордыня во мне укрепляла мысли о том, что мне для достижения моих целей человек не нужен.

-Что ты думаешь теперь? – Не удержался Юри от вопроса.

-Теперь я уже не знаю, что и думать. Связь, что образовалась между нами, крепнет с каждым днем. Как я понял из ваших книг, она даже для изученной и описанной очень необычна. Она не подходит под то описание, что есть в твоих учебниках. Она более глубокая, более широкая и намного прочнее традиционной. Я думаю, что пока рано делать окончательные выводы. Сначала нам надо до конца понять, готовы ли мы с этой связью свыкнуться и развивать ее, используя по назначению.

Юри молча его выслушал и только кивнул. Его голова опять начинала гудеть от обилия информации. И дальше будет только хуже.

-Почему же хуже? Юри, тебе не нравится то, чему я тебя учу?

-Нет, не в том дело. Мне требуется время, чтобы уложить все по полочкам. Знаешь, я все это время сетовал на то, что мне постоянно что-то недоговаривают. Но теперь я понимаю, что, получив вожделенное знание, я не могу его переварить. Я буквально давлюсь всем тем, что обрушилось на меня в последнее время. Дай мне время, если это возможно. Время, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Виктор кивнул и виновато улыбнулся.

-Надеюсь, это не значит, что ты решил взять паузу в обучении? Я только начал входить во вкус.

Юри рассмеялся и вдруг, неожиданно для себя самого, взял Виктора за руку, прижав ее к своей груди.

-Ты так просто от меня не отделаешься! – Заверил он дракона, настолько изумленного происходящим, что он тупо таращился на Юри, не шевелясь, казалось, даже не дыша. Была у него почти змеиная привычка, характерная для всех рептилий, замирать, полностью сливаясь с окружающей средой.

-Я хочу выучить заклинание голема и твое коронное заклинание преломления пространства. – Добавил Юри, выпуская руку Виктора и наслаждаясь произведенным на дракона эффектом.

-Хорошо. – Кивнул Виктор и понялся на ноги. – Кстати, я думаю, нам стоит пока отложил изучение последнего. Как ты понимаешь, мне в моем истинном облике пока опасно здесь светиться.

-Как я понимаю, ты мне можешь для начала рассказать теорию этого заклинания. А практиковаться будем потом. – Заметил Юри, тоже поднимаясь.

 

 

Солнце снова клонилось к закату, когда Виктор разочаровано вздохнул и объявил, что на сегодня занятия закончены.

-Но почему? – Негодовал Юри.

-Потому что я устал. – Вздохнул Виктор, явно не желая называть истинную причину.

-Ну пожалуйста, давай я попробую еще разочек. Покажи мне. Я в этот раз точно все сделаю правильно. – Взмолился Юри. Виктор только фыркнул в ответ.

-Мы сотню раз его опробовали. У тебя не выходит. Я считаю, что нам надо прерваться и продолжить завтра. – Пояснил он с нарастающим раздражением в голосе.

Они отрабатывали заклинание голема с момента, как Виктор вернулся. Юри выслушал теорию, согласно которой нужно было воззвать к магии земли и придать ее части необходимую форму. Работать с формой нужно  было до того момента, как она приняла необходимый, задуманный вид. Например, в случае с Виктором и его человеческим телом, нужно было взять ком земли, соответствующий размерам желаемого тела, придать ему форму человеческого тела, детализировать и доделать при помощи магии до стадии, когда оно будет ничем неотличимо от настоящего. Затем им можно пользоваться для переноса в него собственной души. Ровно этим и занимался Виктор каждый раз, когда менял облик на человеческий. И это вплотную подводило их к использованию заклинания преломления пространства.

-Ладно, раз голем у тебя никак не выходит, давай я расскажу тебе, как в теории выглядит заклинание преломления пространства. – Сдался Виктор, глядя в глаза Юри, опасно заблестевшие от его слов. – Но сначала нам стоит спуститься в трактир и заказать ужин. – С улыбкой добавил он. Юри просиял и кивнул.

В трактире снова было не протолкнуться от военных, но Тошия предусмотрительно никого не пускал за их стол в укромной нише в дальней части зала. Туда Юри и направился прямиком от самой двери. Виктор следовал за ним. После того случая, когда Виктора пытались спровоцировать, они с Юри решили, что в таверне Виктор будет снова прятаться под плащом. Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Потому еще Тошия придерживал для них этот укромный уголок.

-Сегодня их особенно много. – Заметил Виктор, усаживаясь за стол в нише, на этот раз на место, которое обычно занимал Юри, и которое из зала не было видно. Здесь он откинул капюшон с лица и даже рискнул распахнуть плащ.

-Да, - подтвердил Тошия, подошедший к ним, чтобы принять заказ. – Это все гарнизонный резерв. И на кой их столько нагнали? – Недоумевал хозяин трактира в полголоса, быстро выслушивая пожелания Юри и Виктора.

-Это все не к добру. – Буркнул Виктор, казавшийся необычайно серьезным. Юри с отцом только кивнули, соглашаясь.

-Рад, что ты вернулся. – Почти шепотом бросил Тошия, кивнув Виктору и удаляясь на кухню, чтобы передать заказ. Виктор только просиял в ответ.

-Кажется, ты становишься частью нашей семьи. – Заметил Юри, наблюдая за Виктором с лукавой улыбкой. – Ты поосторожнее. Моя мама уже давно мечтает найти мне пару. – Добавил Юри, подначивая дракона.

-Ты ведь знаешь, что межвидовые глупости меня не интересуют. – С очень серьезным лицом отозвался Виктор. – Правда, твою кандидатуру я готов рассмотреть. – Неожиданно добавил он с лукавой улыбкой. Юри даже подавился элем, который только что отпил из своей кружки. Традиционно наколдованный собственноручно. – Твоя мама так замечательно готовит. Я мог бы остаться тут до самой ее кончины. Ну и побыть твоей парой заодно. – Мечтательно добавил Виктор, наблюдая, как поочередно краснеет и бледнеет Юри.

-Ты такой расчетливый, что у меня просто нет слов. – Отозвался Юри, прокашлявшись. Виктор только улыбнулся в ответ.

-Все драконы такие. Запомни это. Мы очень расчетливы. В первую очередь думаем о себе и собственной выгоде. – Добавил Виктор, мечтательно водружая на стол свой любимый стеклянный кубок и с намеком переводя взгляд с него на Юри. Маг хмыкнул и быстро что-то прошептал. Кубок начал медленно наполняться элем, будто внутри бил настоящий ключ. Виктор удовлетворенно кивнул в знак благодарности.

-Почему-то у тебя эль вкуснее, чем тот, что разливает твой отец. – Отметил Виктор, делая глоток. – И это еще один повод остаться с тобой. И всю твою жизнь пить такой отличный эль.

Юри снова подавился, на этот раз долго приходя в себя.

-Как тебе не стыдно! Меркантильная ящерица! – Бросил он с усмешкой, когда его немного отпустило.

-Совершенно не стыдно! – Заверил его Виктор, загадочно улыбаясь.

-Хватит этих глупостей! А то я всерьез задумаюсь над твоим предложением… - Бросил Юри и осекся.

-О! Ты понял, да? – С восторгом заметил Виктор. – Предложение-то было твоим. – Он улыбался настолько довольной улыбкой, что Юри даже захотелось стереть ее с его лица. Но он вовремя напомнил себе о том, что как маг, Виктор превосходил его по силе. Да и физически это могло оказаться так же. Ведь Виктор как раз сегодня объяснил ему, что у голема может быть очень неплохая физическая сила и точно превосходящая человеческую выносливость.

-Ладно, объясни мне теорию, как обещал. – Чуть мрачно попросил Юри, делая глоток из своей кружки. Виктор согласно кивнул.

-Хорошо. Итак, из названия становится понятно, что речь идет о преломлении пространства измерений. Что это значит на самом деле? А то, что ты, как бы, создаешь иное измерение. Представь, что измерений на самом деле великое множество. – Начал менторским тоном Виктор, периодами делая хороший глоток эля из своего кубка. – И все эти измерения, так или иначе, обитаемы и могут быть опасны для смельчаков, которые попытаются их исследовать. Но так заманчиво иметь возможность что-то спрятать в другом измерении. И как же быть? Ведь то, что ты прячешь, должно оставаться в сохранности, которую никто не гарантирует. Для этого и существует это заклинание. Ты как бы делаешь карман, создавая новое, совершенно пустое измерение. По размеру это измерение должно быть чуть больше предмета, который ты хочешь спрятать. Оно будет изолировано от других измерений, и открыть карман сможешь только ты и никто другой. Разве что сильные маги, попадая в такие карманы, способны сделать для себя дверь в иное измерение и улизнуть. Но внутрь кармана может попасть только тот, кто его создал. Правда, бывали случаи, когда маги теряли свои карманы, забывали, где они находятся. И бывали случаи, когда другие маги набредали на чужие, заброшенные карманы. Например, на те, которые были созданы магами, уже умершими на тот момент. Пока маг жив, его карман окружают защитные чары. Как только маг умирает, карман становится доступным для других магов. Если они его найдут, конечно.

Виктор сделал паузу, поскольку подошел Тошия и с виноватой улыбкой начал выгружать на стол с подноса их ужин. На этот раз здесь была густая похлебка, серый ароматный хлеб, нарезанное на ломти, еще исходящее паром, мясо кабана, запеченного на огне. Юри краем уха слышал с утра, что туша внезапно появилась на пороге трактира рано утром с приложенной запиской, где говорилось, что это добыча Виктора, и что ее надо бы приготовить на ужин. Юри еще усмехнулся тому, что дракон настолько обжился, что начал даже охотничьи трофеи приносить в дом.

-Вам еще что-нибудь нужно, мальчики? – Спросил Тошия, улыбаясь, казалось, одному Виктору.

-Спасибо, папа. – Отозвался Юри. – Я к полуночи освобожусь и помогу тебе с клиентами.

Тошия благодарно кивнул и отошел.  

-Ты прекрасно ладишь с моими родителями. Мне даже страшно. – Признался Юри, покосившись на удаляющуюся фигуру отца.

-Это нормально. Я живу под их крышей. Я стараюсь заботиться о них и их детях. Я… - Виктор мечтательно и немного смущенно закатил глаза, замолчав.

-Ты даже поделился добычей, меркантильный ты мой. – Закончил за него Юри, улыбаясь. Виктор смущенно кивнул.

-Никогда раньше мне не хотелось делиться с кем-то пищей. – Признался он. – Но по пути в столицу я пролетал мимо прекрасного леса. В самой чащобе я заметил движение и… Кабан даже не сопротивлялся. Да и что мне кабан?! Я в своей истинной форме настолько его больше, что мог бы проглотить его одним махом целиком. Но…

-Сдержался. – Улыбнулся Юри, перекладывая на большой ломоть хлеба кусок мяса и откусывая, наслаждаясь пряным ароматом трав, что призваны были заглушить естественный запах мяса кабана.

-Да. Не могу сказать, что это  было обдуманное решение. Но я на мгновение представил, как Хироко приготовит эту тушу. Этот дивный аромат. Эта нежность… - Виктор закинул в рот небольшой кусок мяса без хлеба и довольно заурчал, прикрывая глаза. Юри усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним.

-Это все хорошо. Но вернемся к заклинанию. – Встрепенулся Юри, когда они прикончили остатки мяса и хлеба, запивая трапезу все тем же элем.

-Хорошо. – Довольным тоном отозвался Виктор. Он явно был счастлив, потому не возражал. – Итак, на чем я остановился?

-Расскажи мне про механизм создания такого кармана. – Попросил Юри. Виктор коротко кивнул, сделал глоток эля и продолжил лекцию.

-У тебя есть предмет. Например, голем. Тебе надо его спрятать. Ты представляешь себе нашу реальность, принимая ее пузырем. Как заплечный мешок, к примеру. И тебе надо сделать карман. Ты на глаз измеряешь предмет, что надо спрятать. Добавляешь к его габаритам еще немного. Если предмет живой, добавь побольше, ведь тебе надо будет создать для него условия, в которых он продолжит жить, а не умрет, как только окажется в кармане. Затем ты прикладываешь мысленно материю другого, нового измерения по размеру предмета к ткани нашей реальности. Представляешь, как этот лоскут вживается в ее стенку с той стороны. Проверяешь, плотно ли он прилегает, нет ли дыр. И после всего этого делаешь небольшое отверстие в ткани нашего измерения, делая дверь в твой новый карман. Дверь должна позволять предмету свободно проходить внутрь кармана и наружу. И все. Можешь использовать его по назначению. Пока ты представляешь, не забудь канализировать собственную магию в свой разум, чтобы сделать происходящее материальным.

Юри уставился на Виктора во все глаза, слушая его наставления. Казалось, он даже не моргал.

-Подожди, а если мне важно сохранить предмет таким, какой он есть. Т.е. например, еду? Чтобы не испортилась. – Спросил Юри, неожиданно для самого себя.

-Тогда тебе надо в исходные кармана заложить условие, что время внутри кармана будет остановлено. – Спокойно пояснил Виктор, явно радуясь тому, что его ученик задает правильные вопросы.

-Невероятно. – Признался Юри, пытаясь переварить услышанное. – Но почему мне просто не попробовать это заклинание? Зачем мне биться с големом?

Виктор на мгновение задумался.

-Действительно, зачем? – Задумчиво произнес он, просияв через мгновение. – Потому что меня учили именно по этой схеме. Но меня учили так, потому что я дракон. Нам важно овладеть этими заклинаниями в связке. Тогда…

-Что тогда? – Переспросил Юри, который немного отвлекся, наполняя свою кружку очередной порцией эля. Виктор неопределенным жестом отмахнулся от его вопроса.

-Это не важно. Не бери в голову. Завтра непременно попробуем заклинание преломления пространства измерений. – С довольной улыбкой отозвался Виктор. – А теперь мне нужно пойти к Мари. – Добавил он с легкой тоской в глазах. Ему явно не хотелось покидать Юри, особенно на такой радостной ноте. Но обязательства были превыше всего.

-Кстати, Виктор, а почему тебе надо находиться в источнике именно в истинной форме? – Вдруг спросил Юри. Этот вопрос он уже задавал, но тогда Виктор отговорился их семейным секретом и не ответил.

-Юри, ты еще не догадался? – Виктор лукаво улыбался. – Потому что магия источника работает только внутри источника. Я не могу передавать энергию между своими телами. Это тело – просто голем. Ты же помнишь? А мое драконье тело - именно то, которое должно накапливать магию. Поэтому я должен окунаться в источник в своем истинном облике. Это ужасно неудобно. Но иначе никак нельзя. Но это не значит, что голему такое купание противопоказано. Думаю, что стоит начать и это тело заряжать магией источника. Тем более, что наши занятия меня изрядно истощают.

Юри снова сидел с расширившимися от изумления глазами. Учитывая, что по рождению он принадлежал к восточной расе, у представителей которой разрез глаз был достаточно узким, выглядел он в такие моменты достаточно забавно.

-Черт, значит, мне тоже стоит пойти с тобой к источникам. Потому что меня наши занятия тоже изнуряют. – Признался Юри после минутной паузы.

-Мари не одобрит твое купание сразу после ужина. – Задумчиво отметил Виктор. – А это значит, что и мне можно немного повременить с ним. Чтобы мы могли пойти туда вместе. Но чем бы нам заняться, чтобы немного потянуть время?

-Может, прогуляемся? – Внезапно предложил Юри. Виктор согласно кивнул. После замечания Юри, он накинул капюшон на голову и запахнул плащ, даже рискнув прогуляться до стойки и оставить там под гневным взглядом Тошии плату за ужин. Старик считал, что Виктор уже перешел в несколько иной ранг, в котором платить должно было ему за услуги, а не наоборот.

 

 

В это время, сразу после вечерних сумерек, воздух был уже прохладным. И Юри даже расстроился, что не захватил собственный плащ. Виктор тут же распахнул свой и сделал приглашающий жест. Юри с сомнением покосился на него, но в следующую минуту уже обнимал его за талию, кутаясь в широкие складки плаща. Они поднялись на холм и оттуда залюбовались видом вечернего города в мягком свете восходящей луны. Луна, к слову, все еще была полной.

-Это так странно. – Вдруг заговорил Юри. – Прошло совсем немного времени с момента, как я оказался снова здесь. И вот я стою, любуюсь на свой родной город в обнимку с типом, который по совместительству дракон. При таких поворотах страшно подумать, как дальше повернется моя жизнь.

-Это нормально. – Тихо заметил Виктор. Когда они стояли вот так, Юри особенно остро ощущал разницу в их росте. Виктор был ощутимо выше, но обнимать его за талию было удобно и как-то странно комфортно.

-Это тоже нормально. – Улыбнулся Виктор, чуть разворачиваясь, чтобы видеть лицо Юри. – Я думаю, что все дело в нашей связи. Мы оба маги и стараемся закрываться друг от друга, чтобы хотя бы чувства оставались при нас. Но природу нам не обмануть. Эта связь между нами… Она крепче с каждым днем. И никто не знает, куда она нас приведет.

Юри тихо вздохнул, слушая его и размышляя, что Виктор определенно прав. Юри настолько погрузился в размышления, что не обратил бы внимание, если бы Виктор под его рукой ощутимо не вздрогнул.

-Виктор!!! – Разносился по долине истошный вопль.  


	6. Один, два - какая разница?

Глава 6. Один, два – какая разница?

 

Над долиной эхом пролетело раскатистое и, кажется, злое:

-Виктор!

Дракон вздрогнул и всмотрелся в темноту. Юри рядом с ним подслеповато щурился, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но кроме огней города вдалеке так ничего и не заметил.

-Виктор! – Раздалось снова, уже ощутимо ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Дракон как-то странно чертыхнулся и, пробормотав извинения, бросился в темноту. Юри недоуменно уставился ему вслед, вздрагивая от вечернего холодка, пробиравшего его теперь до костей. Но еще сильнее его будоражила очередная масса вопросов и какая-то неопределенная тревога.

Больше всего Юри беспокоило то, что Виктор не выглядел испуганным, когда убегал. Скорее встревоженным или заинтригованным, но точно не испуганным. Значит, кричавший не представлял для него опасности. А, значит, и для Юри тоже.

Немного постояв в отупении на одном месте, Юри решил направиться к трактиру. По здравому разумению, Виктор должен  был вернуться именно туда. И потом, их хваленая связь не должна была оставить Юри в неведении, если с драконом что-то случится.

Как раз в этот момент Юри вдруг понял, что все эти дни переживал за Виктора скорее, как человек, а не как маг, и уж точно не как наездник. Он просто не был рад тому, что дракон не предупредил его перед уходом. Но реальной тревоги за него он не ощущал. Это было интересным открытием. И, судя по всему, тонкая нить, что становилась все прочнее между ними, работала в обе стороны.

-Вот ты где. – Голос Виктора над самым ухом заставил Юри подпрыгнуть. Он уже почти дошел до дверей трактира, потому никак не ожидал, что Виктор окажется здесь раньше и вот так его напугает.

-Черт! Виктор! Ну как так можно?! – Возмутился Юри, оборачиваясь, и следующие слова застыли, не успев сорваться с его губ. В свете фонаря, что освещал небольшой клочок земли перед входом в трактир, стояли двое. Первым был Виктор. Он был завернут все в тот же плащ и выглядел каким-то расстроенным.

Вторым был невысокий блондин, тщетно старавшийся завернуться в куцую накидку, которая едва доходила ему до середины бедра. Стройный, почти тщедушный паренек, можно сказать, мальчик. Но поражало не это. Точеное, почти девичье личико и удивительно злобное выражение на нем. Юри передернуло от этого выражения.

-Слушай… - Начал было он, но Виктор жестом его остановил.

-Все вопросы потом. Мы идем к Мари. Ты не мог бы договориться с отцом и принести нам туда что-нибудь перекусить. Я все объясню. Правда.

Юри только и мог, что вздохнуть. Он махнул им рукой и развернулся к двери трактира, открывая ее.

 

-Ты хочешь сказать, что он… - Голос Мари слышался настолько хорошо и таким удивленным, что Юри поспешил распахнуть дверь ее коморки, стараясь не перевернуть при этом внушительный поднос, что был у него в руках.

-О, Юри. – Виктор поспешил ему на помощь, как только заметил. Юри с благодарностью улыбнулся ему. Поднос в мгновение был водружен на крохотный столик, вокруг которого уже расселись Мари и юный блондин. Остальные два места явно предназначались Виктору и Юри.

-Итак, я слушаю очень внимательно. – С самым суровым видом, на который только был способен, проговорил Юри, когда все расселись, и юнец начал увлеченно заталкивать в рот принесенную магом еду. Виктор вздохнул и почему-то переглянулся с Мари.

-Не знаю, с чего тут начать. – Со вздохом проговорил он. Юри поднял одну бровь и с упреком посмотрел на дракона, скрестив руки на груди. Тот выглядел виноватым, расстроенным и растерянным. Такого Виктора Юри до сих пор не видел ни разу.

-Начни с начала! – Не выдержал Юри, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. Он нервно кивнул в сторону парнишки, который вообще никак не обращал на них внимания, поглощенный едой. Виктор снова вздохнул. Казалось, почти обреченно.

-Это Ледяной Тигр. – Тихо проговорил он, будто это все объясняло. Юри раздраженно посмотрел на него в упор. Виктор фыркнул и продолжил. – Между собой мы зовем его Юрой, Юрочкой, Юрием. Он у нас в клане младший.

-Он дракон?! – Вырвалось у Юри совершенно непроизвольно. Он во все глаза смотрел на мальчишку, который тоже на него уставился в ответ, оторвавшись, наконец, от своей трапезы. Мари внимательно следила за ними со своего места, никак не комментируя ситуацию. Юри догадался, что ее волна удивления была уже позади.

-Да. Юра – дракон. Из моего клана. – Виктор закрыл лицо руками, собираясь с мыслями. – Он… сбежал. Следом за мной решил уйти из клана. Никому ничего не сказав…

Юри казалось, что он уже не может удивиться сильнее, но это явно было не так. И ему предстояло услышать еще самое интересное.

-И он, в некотором роде…

-Я его сын. – Ровным тоном отозвался Юрочка, с вызовом глядя на Юри.

-Кто?! – Не выдержал Юри, вскакивая на ноги. Челюсть при этом с грохотом рухнула на пол от удивления. Он мгновение стоял неподвижно, а потом бросился прочь, пробормотав на ходу:

-Мне надо подышать.

Виктор бросился за ним, но нагнать успел только у источника, в котором они вдвоем регулярно нежились. Юри тяжело дышал, схватившись за край перегородки. Виктор мгновение стоял неподвижно, ничего не говоря.

-Что это все значит? – Между неровными вздохами спросил Юри, оборачиваясь к дракону лицом.

-Это непросто будет понять. – Начал Виктор. Он действительно не знал, с чего начать рассказ, понимая, что объяснять придется многое. – Дело в традициях нашего клана. Ты ведь знаешь о том, как именно размножаются драконы?

Юри уставился на Виктора с изумлением. Он никак не ожидал услышать подобное в самом начале возможных объяснений. В голове у него снова была каша из событий и информации, полученной за день. Было ощущение, что эта самая голова вот-вот взорвется.

-Хорошо. – Выдохнул Юри уже более спокойно, стараясь уложить все по полочкам в своей голове. Он утешал себя мыслью о том, что прибить Виктора всегда успеет. – В книгах сказано, что путем скрещивания самца и самки, как у всех остальных рептилий. Далее самка откладывает яйцо и, в зависимости от того, дикий дракон или прирученный, высиживает его. Если дракон прирученный, яйца собирают в специальные инкубаторы. Выведенное потомство взращивают на фермах. – Процитировал Юри страницы драконоведения. Виктор усмехнулся.

-Как романтично! – Отметил он с иронией. – У нас в клане все примерно так же. Дело в том, что наши самки не высиживают яйца, точнее, они их высиживают ровно до момента вылупления. А дальше вся забота о дракончиках переходит к самцам. И воспитанием тоже занимаются самцы. Но, если разбирать правящую верхушку клана, дело обстоит немного иначе. – Виктор на мгновение приложил палец к губам и о чем-то задумался. Юри громко фыркнул и отвернулся. Меньше всего ему хотелось слышать о том, как Виктор завел себе очаровательную самочку, которая потом скинула на него воспитание не менее очаровательного чадушки.

-Дело в том, что когда в стае появляется малыш с необычным окрасом, его тут же забирает на воспитание правящая семья. Преемственность у нас идет по масти, а не по крови или силе. – Пояснил Виктор. – Просто так уж сложилось, что у особей с необычным окрасом намного выше магические способности и уровень интеллекта. Потому таких дракончиков стараются отобрать и поставить во главе клана. А дальше все просто: самый младший из тех, кто достиг зрелости, берет на воспитание одного из младших дракончиков. Так уж вышло, что по возрасту в клане мы с Юрой идем подряд. Так что да, в некотором роде он – мой сын. – Виктор снова вздохнул, устало и виновато. Юри уже на середине объяснения почувствовал себя идиотом и остаток сказанного драконом выслушал, уставившись в одну точку. Вот оно, логичное объяснение. И чего он так среагировал? Чего распсиховался? Этот паренек – всего лишь такой же ученик Виктора, как он сам. И не более того.

-И вот теперь, когда я ушел из клана… - Виктор осекся. – Временно покинул клан, Юра остался без присмотра. Без наставника, по сути. Яков… Это мой наставник, мой отец. Он мог бы всему его обучить. И даже, наверное, попытался. Но Юра – очень непослушный. Он… - Виктор на мгновение замолчал, глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, и будто напряжение покинуло его плечи, когда он продолжил. – У него немного своеобразный характер. Предполагается, что, если я захочу покинуть клан насовсем, именно Юра станет наследником, моим преемником.

-Постой… - Юри вдруг осознал одну вещь, которая была столь очевидна все это время, но он только сейчас уперся в нее лбом. – Ты… В некотором роде… Король? Или как?

Виктор рассмеялся. От души и очень громко. Будто бы даже с облегчением. Юри не знал, что и думать.

-Нет. Я пока только.. Ну.. Вроде принц или что-то такое. У нас все немного иначе, чем у вас. Но да, я должен буду возглавить клан после Якова. И нет, Яков на самом деле не глава. Он много десятилетий назад отказался от всех прав. Ему предложили, но он сказал, что его младший брат более достоин, и отказался…

-И что случилось? – Не удержался от вопроса Юри и тут же об этом пожалел. Виктор немного изменился в лице и отвел взгляд.

-Его поймали охотники. По заказу одного мага-человека.

-Его пытались приручить? – Не унимался Юри, чувствуя, что тут тоже кроется какая-то страшная тайна.

-Нет. Он был той же масти, что и я. Жемчужный дракон. Гордость клана. Единственный, кто смог передать масть собственному потомству…

Юри тяжело сглотнул. «Передать масть собственному потомству». Что это должно было значить? Внезапно его осенило.

-Это…

Виктор только кивнул. Юри вдруг почувствовал себя настолько виноватым, что у него мгновенно навернулись на глаза слезы. Он не знал, что еще тут можно было сказать, потому просто подошел и обнял Виктора, зарывшись лицом в рубашку на его груди. Дракон с шумом втянул воздух где-то над его головой, и это заставило Юри немного отстраниться. На губах Виктора играла грустная улыбка.

-Юра – мой сын. Не по крови, но по духу. Такой же бунтарь, как и я. Ты просто не поверишь, чего его понесло в людские земли по моим следам. Он, как и ты, очень хочет выучить заклинание преломления пространства измерений.

Юри смотрел на дракона во все глаза и не мог поверить услышанному. Этот паренек бросился по следам своего наставника только ради изучения заклинания, которому, судя по рассказам Виктора, учат абсолютно всех драконов в их клане.

-Не всех. Только магов правящей семьи. – Уточнил Виктор. – Для нас эти два заклинания равносильны экзамену на зрелость. Если маг-дракон смог их освоить, значит, он уже достаточно взрослый и самостоятельный. Понимаешь, эти заклинания открывают перед нами море возможностей. Например, мы можем принимать человеческий облик и скрываться среди людей без риска быть пойманными.

-И твой ученик последовал за тобой, чтобы изучить эти два заклинания? – Уточнил Юри. Это было просто немыслимо. Подвергнуть себя такой опасности только потому, что он не захотел учиться у кого-то, кроме Виктора. Это было просто невероятно.

-Только одно. Точнее, ему требуется помощь, чтобы все исправить. – Виктор как-то грустно вздохнул. И только тут Юри понял, что до сих пор обнимает его. Он отпрянул и с виноватой улыбкой уточнил.

-Какая именно помощь? Что ему нужно исправлять? Голем у него отлично вышел.

-Голем отлично вышел. И свое истинное тело он тоже отлично спрятал в прекрасно созданном кармане. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Только он не помнит, где именно этот карман.

Глаза Юри расширились, став без преувеличения на пол лица величиной, челюсть медленно поползла вниз.

-Но не значит ли это, что…

-Почти. – Вздохнул Виктор. Он пожал плечами и немного нервно прошелся вперед-назад. – Понимаешь, если мы с ним еще раз попробуем заклинание от начала и до конца, то велик шанс, что он вспомнит, где сделал свой карман. Тогда он сможет воссоединиться со своим истинным телом и вернуться к Якову. Но это в теории.

Юри застонал в голос.

-Т.е. ты хочешь сказать, что он у нас застрял надолго?

-Видимо, до того момента, пока мы не разберемся с его проблемой. Вернуться в клан в облике голема он не сможет. Таковы наши порядки. Среди драконов место есть только для драконов. Мы – Северный клан. У нас с этим очень строго. Иначе мы перестанем быть свободными драконами.

Юри все это понимал. Но так же он понимал, что появление этого малолетнего дракончика сулит множество проблем. Начиная с того, что будут неизбежные вопросы, кто он такой и что тут забыл. Утешало одно: у него была не настолько экзотичная внешность, как у того же Виктора. Он вполне мог сойти за жителя срединных равнин, где светлые волосы были делом очень и очень распространенным. Правда, у военных в любом случае будут вопросы о происхождении мальчика.

-Значит, будем решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор, снова прочитав мысли Юри и ответив на них. – Я думаю, если буду обучать вас параллельно, есть шанс, что мы достаточно быстро решим его проблему. И не надо забывать о силе источника. Есть шанс, что эта ваша особая магия сработает и на этот раз.

-Мне бы твою уверенность. – Проворчал Юри. Он нервно взъерошил волосы и поднял взгляд на дракона. – Хорошо. Он в любом случае останется тут. Только надо ему объяснить, какие у нас тут порядки. И особенно, насчет военных из гарнизона. У нас своих проблем по горло. Этот комендант… А тут еще…

-Я понимаю, что все это очень непросто. Но нам надо постараться.

Юри устало вздохнул. Он внезапно ощутил весь груз прошедшего дня. Все это навалилось на него, точно гигантским прессом придавливая его к земле.

-Мальчики, вам стоит вспомнить о времени и искупаться. – Мари шла от дверей с парой полотенец в руках. За ней хвостом следовал мальчишка, продолжая дерзко поглядывать на Юри из-за ее спины. – Нам еще надо придумать, как тебя называть. – Проговорила Мари, полуобернувшись на дракончика. – Два Юри – это как-то…

-Я не Юри. Я Юрий. Можешь звать меня Тигром! – Сквозь зубы бросил мальчик. Мари расхохоталась.

-Какой ты тигр? Ты скорее котенок! – Заявила она, передавая ему в руки полотенца. – Иди к той чаше, где они стоят, и жди меня. Если, конечно, тебе нужна ванна? И сила…

Последнее Мари проговорила едва слышно, чтобы дошло это только до блондина. Он встрепенулся и послушно поплелся, куда было сказано, что-то бормоча сквозь стиснутые зубы. Мари успела нарядить его в гостиничный халат и явно заставила пройти все необходимые процедуры, несмотря на то, что она была категорически против купания после еды.

-Вы тут уже изрядно болтаете. – Заметила  Мари, возвращаясь к дверям, ведущим внутрь здания гостиницы. Она, очевидно, заметила недоуменный взгляд брата. – Не хотите поторопиться и присоединиться к нему?

Виктор подошел к Юри и, положив руку ему на плечо, вопросительно улыбнулся. Юри только кивнул, поспешив к раздевалкам. Виктор шел следом, что-то на ходу объясняя своему подопечному, поравнявшись с ним и пройдя мимо. Юри не вслушивался. На самом деле ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы этот день закончился. И даже традиционное для них с Виктором купание не казалось достаточно хорошей идеей. Больше всего хотелось забраться в постель и не вылезать оттуда до утра. Но у него все еще оставались вопросы. К тому же, где-то на краю сознания, ему совершенно не хотелось оставлять этих двоих наедине.

Когда Юри вернулся, облаченный в халат, он очень удивился, увидев Виктора, выходившего следом за ним из здания в таком же халате и в человеческом обличии. И только тут Юри припомнил, что Виктор собирался для разнообразия искупать своего голема, чтобы немного пополнить его магические ресурсы.

-Великие Боги, Юри, если ты сейчас покраснеешь, я развернусь и уйду прочь. – Заявил Виктор, явно уловив одну из панических мыслей юного мага. – Это всего лишь тело! Такое же, как у тебя!

Вот тут Юри поспорил бы. Да и Мари не сдержала ехидный смешок, наблюдая за их диалогом. Она уже помогла юному дракончику забраться в чашу источника, достаточно большую, чтобы в ней помещался дракон. И уж точно способную разместить трех человек.

-Хотела бы я послушать ваши разговоры, но у меня еще есть дела. – Бросила девушка, когда помогла последнему из собравшихся забраться в теплую воду источника. Она подмигнула брату и направилась обратно в гостиницу.

-Какая она… – Фыркнул Юрочка, вдруг залившись румянцем, чем вызвал приступ хохота у Виктора. Юри не очень понял шутку, потому насупился и проворчал себе под нос что-то не очень цензурное. Виктор с пониманием посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд на юного дракончика.

-Ну что, может, расскажешь для Юри еще раз о своих приключениях? – Попросил вдруг Виктор. Дракончик пожал плечами и немного надменно уставился на Юри _. Почему он так на меня смотрит?_ Задавался вопросом маг. Вообще отношение этого существа его немного нервировало. Юри вдруг посетила мысль, которая ему совершенно не понравилась.

-Нет. – Поспешил успокоить его Виктор. – Он не умеет читать мысли. Хотя бы потому, что это не всем драконам дано. Даже и не всем магам. К тому же, я так свободно могу входить в твой разум как раз из-за нашей пресловутой связи.

Юри и не думал, насколько громким у него вышел вздох облегчения.

-Я так и подумал, что тебя может это беспокоить. Не переживай.

-Не говори обо мне так, будто меня тут нет! – Возмутился малец, ткнув пальцем в Виктора, чем вызвал у него очередной смешок. – Почему ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез?!

-Хотя бы потому, что ты – непослушный маленький дракон, который умудрился подвергнуть себя множеству опасностей. Кстати, расскажи Юри, как ты оказался в таком положении?

Юрочка потупился, пожалуй, впервые с момента своего появления. На вид ему можно было дать от тринадцати до пятнадцати лет. Но это по меркам людей. Как оно там было у драконов, Юри мог только догадываться. И почти постоянно злобное выражение этой смазливой мордашки никак не вязалось с миловидностью и юностью.

-Это… Ты так внезапно ушел. Когда я спросил Якова, куда ты пропал, он только ответил, что я дурак и не имею права знать. И что меня это не касается. И вообще… - Он на мгновение замолчал, покосившись на Юри, будто боялся говорить при нем. Виктор коротко кивнул, и парнишка продолжил. – И тогда Яков сказал, что если я никак не могу прожить без тебя, я должен поскорее изучить заклинания голема и преломления пространства измерений, и тогда я смогу «катиться на все четыре стороны».

-Яков так и сказал? – Изумился Виктор.

-Да. Так и сказал. – Подтвердил малец. – Только…

-Только ты его сначала довел. – Уточнил Виктор. Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал неопределенный жест рукой, призывая юного дракона продолжать.

-В общем, я быстро освоил голема. Тем более, что мы уже обсуждали с тобой теорию. А дальше… Яков сказал, что и как я должен делать, чтобы заклинание преломления у меня получилось. Я выслушал, попробовал на камне. Камень отлично лег в карман. Все было прекрасно. И тут я решил, что с меня хватит. Я все умею. До экзамена оставалось еще пара дней, но я понял, что просто не доживу до него. Потому собрался и…

-И мы имеем то, что имеем. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Тебе не говорили, что если поспешить, можно сильно насмешить даже людей. Вот теперь им будет смешно, а тебе нет. Ты хоть понимаешь, что если мы не найдем твое настоящее тело, тебе светит жить в этом големе до тех пор, пока оно не погибнет в кармане. А дальше вообще неизвестно, что будет. Потому что история об этом умалчивает.

Юра как-то загадочно усмехнулся.

-Я об этом позаботился. В кармане остановлено время. – Гордо заявил он.

-Хотя бы об этом подумал. – Вырвалось у Юри, который до сих пор слушал молча и недоумевал, как вообще могло такое произойти среди драконов-магов такого уровня, как Виктор. В его понимании, мальца должны были научить, что можно делать, а что нельзя и на какой стадии. Их в академии обучали этому в первую очередь: если заклинание не проверено или не отработано, его нельзя слепо использовать. Нужно натренироваться до определенного уровня, и только потом свободно пользоваться заклинанием. Но на примере Юрочки, Юри понял, что сам он будет с этим заклинанием очень осторожен.

-Что ты понимаешь, человечишка?! – Бросил Юрочка, сжимая кулаки.

-Спокойно. – Вмешался Виктор. – Он отлично понимает, о чем говорит. Юри – маг. Очень неплохой специалист по боевым заклинаниям и просто нереальный по бытовым. Ты бы видел… Хотя, впрочем, тебе еще рано такое видеть. – Осекся с усмешкой Виктор. Юри с трудом сумел сохранить лицо, когда малолетний дракон бросился чуть ли не с кулаками на своего наставника, и Виктор с легкостью макнул драчуна в теплую воду источника. Вынырнувший мальчишка имел самый жалкий вид: светлые волосы мокрыми сосульками висели вдоль тонкого личика, глаза были удивленные и почти полные слез. Сейчас он как-то особенно напоминал девчонку. Юри даже стало его немного жалко.

-Почему ты его защищаешь? – Спросил Юра, стирая воду с лица тыльной стороной ладони. В глазах стояла обида. Виктор потрепал его по мокрой голове и вздохнул. Как-то особенно печально. – Ты же всегда говорил, что настоящему дракону совершенно не нужен человек! – Не унимался юный дракончик. – Ты говорил, что и без мага можно прекрасно прожить. Тем более, что у нас магам-людям вообще не место! Стая никогда такое не примет!

-Юра! – Остановил его Виктор, выражение  лица которого внезапно стало почти суровым. – Не болтай лишнего. – Коротко добавил он, как-то странно фыркнув себе под нос. Этот странный жест не прошел мимо внимания Юри. Он решил потом уточнить у Виктора, что тут только что произошло.

-Как знаешь… - Буркнул малец и отвернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не смирился с ситуацией ничуть.

-Ладно. Завтра начну учить вас обоих. Что-то да получится. Просто обязано получиться. – А потом Виктор обнял мальчишку за плечи, явно стремясь подбодрить. – И проблему твою мы постараемся решить.

-Если время в кармане остановлено, то телу дракона ничто не угрожает. – Задумчиво заметил Юри. Виктор кивнул. – Тогда нам надо просто найти нужный карман?

-Как-то так. В теории. Понимаешь, такое очень редко случается. Иногда юные маги сами теряются при путешествии между измерениями. Иногда предметы, которые помещают в карманы, при попытке их извлечь, разрушаются. Но такое в моей практике впервые. Более того, я о таком даже не слышал. Придется нам постараться, чтобы отыскать нужный карман. А то еще неизвестно, чем все это может закончиться.

Юри был совершенно не против того, чтобы Виктор обучал кого-то еще. В конце концов, он ведь навязался в ученики к дракону. Потому только Виктор мог бы решить, надо ли ему делить свое внимание на двух учеников, или нет.

Мари появилась, как всегда, внезапно, призывая собравшихся заканчивать с водными процедурами и идти по кроватям.

-А где же поселится Юрочка? – Вдруг спросила она, будто что-то вспомнив. Юри показалось, что она его дразнит. – Свободных комнат не осталось.

-У нас есть комната на чердаке над трактиром. – Вдруг вспомнил Юри. Мари согласно кивнула.

-Я там приберусь. А вы пока переодевайтесь. Юри, проводи мальчика, как закончите. Ему давно пора в постель.

Виктор вовремя перехватил своего подопечного, зажав ему рот и не дав отпустить какой-то едкий комментарий. В конечном счете, он мог просто прочесть мысли мальчишки. Юри посчитал, что так и было, и даже подумал, что не хочет знать об их содержании.

 

Утро началось с забот. На этот раз Виктор не почтил его своим присутствием, потому Юри удалось немного поваляться в постели, размышляя обо всем случившемся. Он уже в душе свыкся с мыслью, что Виктор не будет теперь принадлежать только ему. Теперь их занятия больше не будут индивидуальными. Это немного угнетало. С другой стороны, Юри понимал, что это почти уникальная возможность понаблюдать за отношениями между драконами внутри стаи. Потому что, в его понимании, то, что им предстояло, ничем не отличалось от тех уроков, какие Виктор давал своему названому сыну в прошлом. Разве что теперь оба они были в человеческих телах.

-Что же нам с тобой делать? – Сокрушалась Хироко с мягкой улыбкой, стоя за стойкой рядом с мужем и наблюдая, как маленький дракон уплетает свой завтрак. Аппетит у него был отменный.

-А в чем проблема? – С набитым ртом поинтересовался Юра.

-Хотя бы в том, что здесь неподалеку квартирует целый гарнизон солдатни, а ты выглядишь, как девица на выданье. – Отозвался Виктор, входя в трактир со стороны гостиницы. Юри решил, что у него было утреннее драконье купанье, поскольку вечером ему пришлось окунаться в источник в виде человека.

-Вот еще глупости! – Фыркнул Юрочка, в два укуса расправляясь с какой-то выпечкой.

-Нет, к сожалению, он прав. – Кивнул Юри, подходя к ним с другой стороны, оттуда, где была лестница в жилые комнаты их семьи. Юри присел за стойку рядом с юным драконом, неотрывно глядя на Виктора. Тот молчал.

-Я думаю, что мальчику не стоит показываться в трактире. – Предложил Тошия. Все согласно закивали. Только Юра всем своим видом демонстрировал, что вот-вот взорвется. Угадать, что ему не понравилось на этот раз, было невозможно.

-Тебе понятно? – Уточнил Виктор, обращаясь к мальцу. Тот фыркнул, но кивнул.

-Буду тут завтракать, а дальше уходить к источникам. Мари намного добрее вас всех! – Бросил мальчишка.

-Вот уж нет! – Вмешался Виктор. – Будешь заниматься, как проклятый! Это я тебе гарантирую. А в остальное время придется водить тебя за ручку… Иначе…

Юри тяжело вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что проблемы все равно будут. Например, проскользнуть в жилые комнаты в разгар веселой попойки поздним вечером. Не сидеть же мальчишке там с середины дня, когда посетителей еще не так много, и можно пройти, не привлекая внимания.

-Есть еще вариант. – После минутного размышления заметил Юри. – Если он будет здесь учиться магии, и пришел следом за Виктором, то надо оповестить всех о том, что здесь ученик-маг. Это не вызовет подозрений. Тем более, что мы как раз такую легенду и стремимся поддержать. Один из учеников Виктора последовал за ним, чтобы продолжить обучение. Что может быть правдоподобнее?

Виктор кивнул, просияв.

-Ты абсолютно прав. Юри, ты просто гений. Тогда и комендант не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Только…

-Только надо будет его представить коменданту. – С сомнением вздохнул Юри. Ему совершенно не хотелось тащиться в гарнизон. Тем более сейчас, когда они худо-бедно придумали, как отвести от себя все подозрения. Но выбора не было. Иначе им пришлось бы отбиваться в прямом смысле от возможных поклонников юного дракона. А то, что мальчишка вызовет нездоровый интерес, было совершенно очевидно.

-Доедай, и пойдем. – Распорядился Виктор, подсаживаясь к Юри на свободный табурет. Теперь юный маг оказался между двух драконов и гадал, не стоит ли загадывать желание. – Если тебе есть что пожелать, почему бы нет? – Лукаво улыбнулся Виктор, прочитав его мысли. – Можешь и на меня одно загадать. Я буду очень надеяться, что оно сбудется.

-Это какое же? – Уточнил с интересом Юри.

-Жаркое… - Мечтательно протянул Виктор. Хироко за стойкой рассмеялась.

-Это я тебе гарантирую! – Проговорила она и подмигнула Виктору. Юри чуть не подавился своим травяным чаем. В его семье происходил планомерный захват. Виктора принимали с каким-то почти болезненным радушием, вызывавшим целую бурю нехороших подозрений.

-Все таки, твоя мама просто чудо! – Выпалил Виктор, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Юри от этого замечания поежился. Юра рядом с ним громко хмыкнул, допивая что-то из большой глиняной кружки. Юри предположил, что такой же травяной чай, какой был и у него.

 

 

Гарнизон встретил их боевым построением. Или парадным. Смотря, как на это посмотреть. На плацу красовались, как местные солдаты, выстроенные в ровные шеренги, так и новоприбывшее подкрепление. Все были при полном параде. Перед рядами солдат стояли три дракона-летуна с боевыми магами на спинах. Откуда они взялись, Юри не знал. Он не сильно следил за последними слухами, которые в больших количествах непринужденно собирал его отец в трактире. И последние дни у него были дела поважнее, чем собирать сплетни и городские слухи.

-Что тут происходит? – Вырвалось у Юри, когда они подошли к распахнутым воротам гарнизона, в которых уже собралась толпа зевак. Виктор пожал плечами. Он старался выглядеть незаметным, потому снова закутался в плащ, правда, капюшон натягивать не стал. В конце концов, он был здесь совершенно легально и официально. А вот с Юрочкой пришлось немного повозиться. Мари сбегала на окраину города и принесла новую одежду для мальчика, включая плащ, подобный тому, что носил Виктор. Так что теперь ему было достаточно накинуть капюшон на голову, и он переставал быть проблемой.

-Юри! – Юко пробилась к ним через толпу. Она сияла, точно солнышко, помахивая рукой на ходу.

-Юко. – Юри немного неуверенно обнял подругу, когда она подошла к ним, продолжая улыбаться. – Что тут у вас?

-Комендант устроил смотр. Говорит, что это будут совместные построения, чтобы проверить, насколько наши смогут сработаться с присланным подкреплением. По мне, так оно нам не нужно. Но кто слушает женщин?!

Виктор усмехнулся, улыбнувшись Юко. Та просияла в ответ.

-Кто это с вами? – Уточнила девушка, когда ее взгляд остановился на мальчике.

-Это ученик Виктора. – Коротко пояснил Юри. – Хотим представить его коменданту. Юко изменилась в лице. Юри хотел спросить, что не так, но не успел. За спиной Юко возник комендант собственной персоной. Девушка тут же извинилась и растворилась в толпе.

-Давненько вас не было видно. – Заметил комендант, бросая довольные взгляды в сторону Виктора. – И вас, господин маг. Я уже думал, что мне придется наслаждаться парадом без комментариев эксперта.

Юри почувствовал, насколько одеревенело тело Виктора рядом с ним. Он буквально хребтом ощущал его неподвижность. _Если так пойдет и дальше, он нас всем выдаст_. Мелькнуло у него в голове. Но внезапно Виктор ожил. Он лучисто улыбнулся и чуть поклонился коменданту.

-Мы тоже очень рады вас видеть, господин комендант. Мы как раз пришли, чтобы представить вам одного из моих учеников. Представляете, парнишка приехал из самой Столицы, чтобы продолжить обучение у меня. А я-то надеялся, что здесь мне дадут хоть немного передохнуть…

Комендант изменился в лице, явно понимая, что в этот раз он проиграл. Но он постарался разыграть ситуацию до конца. Он повернулся к Юрию и чуть более внимательно, чем стоило бы, осмотрел парнишку.

-Какие-то хилые у вас ученики, господин маг. Что Юри, что этот… Неужели нельзя подобрать кого-то посерьезнее? Одной магией в наше время бой не выиграешь!

Виктор пожал плечами, но ответом коменданта так и не удостоил.

-Кстати, этот ваш столичный ученик, у него-то дракон поди есть? – Ехидно поинтересовался комендант.

Всю дорогу до гарнизона Виктор с Юри потратили на то, что разыгрывали с немного неприспособленным к человеческому обществу Юрием разнообразные ситуации, которые могли бы возникнуть при общении с комендантом. И вот теперь они оказались в одной из подобных ситуаций. И оставалось только надеяться, что Ледяной Тигр был достойным учеником своего отца.

-Простите, но я пока не дорос до дракона. – Отозвался с невероятно очаровательной улыбкой Юрочка, откидывая капюшон и демонстрируя коменданту светлые волосы до плеч, стянутые в свободный хвост, и лучистые зеленые глаза. Комендант от неожиданности отпрянул, но очень быстро взял себя в руки.

-С каких пор у нас серьезной магии девок учат?! – Возмутился он.

-Какая я тебе девка! Глаза разуй, старик!

Юри со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями, пока Виктор оттаскивал фееподобное создание от коменданта. Сам же комендант, вопреки опасениям, довольно крякнул и как-то по-новому взглянул на Виктора.

-А знаешь, господин маг, хоть у кого-то в вашей компании яйца есть! Мне это нравится. Держи его подальше от моих ребят. Как  бы что ни вышло… - Проговорил он с лукавой ухмылкой и откланялся.

Юри настолько громко выдохнул, что даже сам испугался.

-Черт! Ты чем вообще думаешь?! – Накинулся на мальчишку Виктор. Тот промолчал, но по лицу было видно, что он невероятно зол. К ним вновь подошла Юко. Она пару мгновений стояла молча, а потом улыбнулась одной из своих самых лучших и самых открытых улыбок.

-Так ты тоже… - Начала она, но, увидев расширившиеся глаза Юри, осеклась. – Маг. А такой маленький еще. И такой миленький. – Юко потрепала Юру по растрепавшейся, пока он вырывался из цепких рук Виктора, шевелюре. Мальчишка на мгновение замер. Потом он усмехнулся и чуть кивнул.

-Маг и что? Можно подумать, тут магов не видели? – Почти невозмутимо проговорил он. Юко чуть ли не в ладоши захлопала от умиления. На ее лице было большими буквами написано «какая милая зверушка, да еще и фокусы показывает!». Юри отлично был знаком этот взгляд. Она совершенно не воспринимала всерьез этого мальчика. Возможно, очень зря.

-Идем отсюда. Мы привлекаем слишком много внимания. – Виктор взял Юрочку под локоть и потащил прочь. Юри быстро извинился перед Юко и поспешил за ними. Их формальный визит в гарнизон прошел не самым худшим образом. Так что теперь они могли вернуться и заняться практикой.

 

 


	7. Один в поле не воин.

 

Все утреннее занятие у Юри было ощущение, что он попал в самый эпицентр избиения младенцев. Массового. Виктор почему-то вместо обещанной работы над новым заклинанием устроил им обоим прогон по всем боевым заклинанием обеих рас. Юри провалил больше половины из этих заклинаний, причем, как и Юрочка, людскую половину в первую очередь. Под конец юный дракон взирал на мага-человека, как на интересную диковинку, которая ходит, говорит и дорогого стоит. Что творится у него в голове, Юри не знал, но мог предположить, что после всей той болтовни, которой занимался Виктор последние сутки, в том числе о его скромной персоне, у мальчишки теперь сложилось о Юри совершенно новое, собственное мнение.

-Виктор, я думал, что мы тут проблемы решаем, а не создаем… - Протянул Юри, распластавшись на траве и вспоминая, как правильно надо дышать, после очередной не слишком удачной попытки исполнить одно из боевых заклинаний. Причем, в этот раз оно было из драконьего арсенала.

-Я тебе уже говорил, Юри, ты слишком много думаешь. Мысли тебя отвлекают, заставляют сомневаться. А это тебе совершенно не нужно. И, когда мы начнем создавать твой первый карман с новым измерением, в тебе не должно быть ни капли сомнений. Посмотри на него, - Виктор ткнул пальцем в сторону мальчишки, который валялся на траве поодаль, тоже пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Он мог бы сделать все верно, тогда у него сейчас вообще не было бы проблем. Но у него проблемы с дисциплиной. И он, как раз, думает слишком редко. Это иногда, да нет, почти всегда работает против него. Если бы он задумался на мгновение, то при создании голема, - Виктор нарочито говорил громко, так что его было слышно в любой точке на вершине холма, - он бы догадался наделить его физической силой, а не выбрал бы эту тщедушную оболочку маленького мальчика.

-Я все слышу, Виктор! На себя посмотри! – Раздался возмущенный вопль мелкого дракона. Виктор обворожительно улыбнулся, приложив изящным жестом пятерню к груди и томно воззрившись на своих учеников.

-Я выбрал это тело, потому что оно сильное и прекрасное. Оно удивительно изящно и красиво, но вместе с тем, обладает отличной выносливостью и прекрасно отражает мои собственные, да и не только мои, предпочтения во внешности.

На мордашке юного дракончика читалось откровенное «а что, так можно было?».

-И почему мне это никто не объяснил? – Пробубнил он, когда Юри подошел к нему и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

-Возможно, что для них это само собой разумеющееся. Тут некого винить. Сам не догадался.

Юра фыркнул и тут же выдернул руку у Юри из ладони.

-Тебе бы он тоже не сказал, если бы я не явился. Он вообще забывчивый. Поверь мне.

Юри верил. Он это регулярно наблюдал, когда Виктор исчезал на несколько часов, а потом появлялся, как ни в чем ни бывало. И вел себя так, будто всех предупредил. И таких примеров было предостаточно.

-Чего разворковались, голубки?! – Возмутился Виктор, дожидаясь, пока оба ученика подойдут поближе. – Это вам не пикник и не прогулка. Так что быстренько встали в боевую стойку и выдали мне какое-нибудь красивое заклинание земли. И… Марш!

 

 

Хироко на этот раз накрывала на стол самолично. Юри усмотрел в этом какую-то корысть, которую пока не мог с точностью определить. Но он отлично знал свою мать, так что понимал, что все это не может быть просто так. Сам он пытался понять, чего бы ему сейчас действительно хотелось? А хотелось ему только одного: сгореть со стыда. Перед самым окончанием их сегодняшних занятий Виктор попросил Юри продемонстрировать своему подопечному Сполох. Юри настолько сильно нервничал, что перепутал все, что можно было перепутать. В результате поперек холма теперь сияла совершенно невообразимых размеров и яркости радуга. Тошия уже замучился отвечать на шутки насчет леприконов.

-Вот объясни, он нас убить пытался? – Тихонько спросил Юрочка, когда Юри уселся за стол и принял все ту же позу «лежащего жирафа», в которой уже пребывал юный дракон.

-Не думаю, - отозвался с легким стоном Юри. Он и раньше ощущал усталость от тренировок с Виктором. И теперь он, по сути, понимал, что нагрузка просто слегка увеличилась. – Я так думаю, он пытался показать нам, насколько мы похожи, и что, на самом деле, нас отличает друг от друга.

-Да уж, теперь нас действительно мало что отличает… - Пробормотал Юрочка, одними глазами следя за Хироко, которая раскладывала по оловянным мискам обещанное Виктору жаркое, на этот раз из кролика, которого Виктор волшебным образом раздобыл, когда еще на рассвете куда-то пропал на час-другой.

Юри не хотелось шевелиться, но он все же выпрямился и заглянул в исходившую ароматным паром миску. Кусочки мяса, поднимавшиеся над поверхностью густого варева, перемежались с овощами и были присыпаны сверху свежей зеленью.

-Божественно! – Озвучил за него его мысли Виктор, подходя к столу и глядя на все это великолепие. – Госпожа Хироко – лучший кулинар из тех, кого я встречал. А встречал я на своем веку очень многих!

Хироко смущенно отвела взгляд и хохотнула. Виктор благодарно ей улыбнулся и устроился на своем месте. Время было послеполуденное, так что в трактире народа было немного. Именно поэтому вся компания устроилась за большим столом поближе к стойке и выходу на кухню и в гостиницу.

-Тошия, у тебя тут что, леприкон в гости заглянул?! – Раздалось от двери, и в зал ввалилось с десяток солдат во главе с начальником хозяйственной части гарнизона. Юри мысленно чертыхнулся. Они с Виктором никак не ожидали, что кто-то из вояк объявится так рано, потому и не скрывались.

-Приветствую, почтенные. – Начальник хозяйственной части гарнизона подошел прямиком к их столу. Или Юри показалось, что прямиком, ведь путь к стойке лежал именно через них и никак иначе.

-И вам не хворать. – Отозвался Виктор. Мужчина обвел взглядом их скромную компанию и усмехнулся.

-Да у вас пополнение! Гляжу, вы на хлюпиках специализируетесь? – Не унимался мужчина. Виктор наигранно смущенно потупился и кивнул.

-На них, родимых. Вот этот, - он ткнул ложкой в сторону Юри, - может одним чихом уничтожить ваш милый городок. Не будет, конечно, но ведь может же. А этот, - очередь дошла до Юрочки, - этот может полстраны сожрать и не заметить. Он вам сегодня свои способности еще продемонстрирует, помяните мое слово!

Солдаты, что пришли вместе с начальником, задорно расхохотались и принялись отпускать ехидные комментарии в адрес Юрочки. Начальник хозяйственной части гарнизона только хмыкнул и направился к своим спутникам, дальше просто игнорируя Виктора с его учениками.

-Юра, я тебя умоляю… - Начал было Виктор, но замолчал. Юный дракон спокойно жевал свой обед. Он никак не демонстрировал, что слова этих людей хоть сколько-то его задели. Юри напряженно выдохнул и принялся за свою порцию. Виктор бросил на него беспокойный взгляд, но Юри не отреагировал.

Под конец их обеда в трактир вошла еще одна группа военных. Впереди шел статный паренек лет двадцати на вид, может моложе, с коротко остриженными черными волосами и слегка раскосыми глазами. Он на мгновение встретился взглядом с Юри и внимательно осмотрел всю их компанию.

-Ты его знаешь? – Тихонько уточнил Виктор, когда эта группа уселась за стол в дальней части зала и сделала заказ.

-Нет. Они все из подкрепления. Приехали недавно. – Юри отвечал максимально тихо, забывая, что ему достаточно было просто громко подумать, и Виктор мог бы прочесть все в его разуме. Так было бы даже надежнее.

Солдаты все пребывали, рассаживаясь за свободные столы и смешиваясь с теми, кто пришел ранее. Тошия только и успевал, что бегать от одного стола к другому. Виктор изредка косился на пришельцев, но пока просто наблюдал, не комментируя.

-Я думаю, нам стоит поторопиться и побыстрее вернуться к занятиям. – Сказал он, наконец. Юра в голос застонал, уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Юный маг сдержался, но прекрасно понимал дракончика. Ему тоже больше всего хотелось заползти куда-нибудь и от души выспаться. Еще один урок магии в его планы никак не вписывался. Но Виктор был неумолим. – Дожевывайте и пошли. Мне еще твою красоту убирать, Юри.

-Если можно, повремени с этим, сынок. – Вмешался подошедший к ним Тошия. – Эта радуга, как вывеска, указывает на наш трактир. Пока она тут, у  меня от клиентов отбоя не будет. Так что не убирай ее пока. Пусть еще повисит.

-И даже эти умники не задевают? – Уточнил Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь. Тошия улыбнулся в ответ.

-Они только языки чешут. Так что мне не жалко. Заработок того стоит, чтобы немного их потерпеть.

Виктор кивнул и поднялся, вопросительно глядя на своих учеником. Юри устало вздохнул. Дракончик просто фыркнул откуда-то из-под густой светлой шевелюры, прикрывавшей его спрятанное в сплетении рук лицо.

-Я не иду. – Твердо заявил он. Виктор улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, что-то прошептав прямо в ухо. Юри не расслышал слов, но дракончик встрепенулся и резко выпрямился, чуть не вскочив на ноги. Глаза были широко распахнуты. Виктор рассмеялся и направился к двери, по дороге заворачиваясь в плащ. Юрочка устремился за ним, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг. Юри тихо застонал, но тоже поднялся.

-Я скажу Мари, и она будет к вечеру ждать вас у себя. С ужином. – Подбодрил его отец, собирая пустую посуду на поднос. Юри устало кивнул и поспешил за остальными. Уже на пороге он обернулся, услышав краем уха скабрезную шутку, которую отпустили военные в своем кругу в адрес юного дракончика. К своему удивлению, Юри увидел, как тот самый молодой парень, что косился на них, отвесил ощутимый подзатыльник шутнику, чем вызвал очередную волну хохота. Все это показалось Юри очень странным.

 

 

-Итак, теперь, когда вы немного разобрались с основами, а кое-кто с дисциплиной, давайте попробуем сделать карман. – Виктор сел на траву, замыкая их небольшой круг. Дракончик выглядел откровенно замученным. Юри смотрел на него и удивлялся, как в нем вообще еще дух держится. У него самого уже все тело ныло. И дело было даже не в использовании магии. Просто каждая неудачная попытка исполнить боевое заклинание заканчивалась ощутимым физическим откатом: воздушной волной, которая отбрасывала всех присутствующих от эпицентра на несколько метров, традиционно с не самым мягким приземлением; полетом вертикально вверх на безумную высоту, в конце которого было все то же неприятное приземление; несколькими кувырками в произвольном направлении, собирая все твердые предметы на пути. Все это было неприятно и ощутимо больно. Так что побиты они под вечер были во всех смыслах. Юри даже подумать не мог, что Виктор может быть таким требовательным и таким садистом.

-Для начала соберите остатки своих сил воедино. Вам нужно представить наше измерение в виде пузыря. – Напомнил дракон, переводя взгляд с одного своего ученика на другого и обратно. Юри выдохнул и начал собирать остатки своей магической энергии, чувствуя, как истончается внутри та искра, которая подпитывала силы каждого мага. Именно искра. После целого дня тренировок от былого пламени не осталось и следа. Юри закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться. Искра будто бы ускользала от него. Он протягивал руку, но пальцы никак не могли ее поймать. Попытка за попыткой, раз за разом.

-Юри! – Обеспокоенный голос Виктора звучал откуда-то издалека. Юри вдруг осознал, что не понимает, где он находится, и даже то, кто он такой, представлялось ему слишком смутно. Он будто парил в воздухе. Все тело было невесомым. Он попробовал открыть глаза и не смог. Виктор продолжал звать его по имени, говоря что-то еще, далекое для понимания уставшим разумом Юри.

 

-Ты из ума выжил?! – Голос Мари раздался, как гром средь ясного неба. Откуда тут взялась Мари? Юри приоткрыл глаза и увидел серый скальный свод с пестрым изображением дракона и магических существ. И там, где он прерывался рваным краем, пестрели яркие звезды в темноте ночного неба. Юри вскочил бы от неожиданности, но сил совершенно не было. Он вдруг понял, что находится в теплых объятиях воды источника. И в кольце рук Виктора, прижимавшего его к себе, не давая погрузиться в воду с головой.

-О! Он очнулся. – Послышался ехидный, но вместе с тем явно довольный, комментарий. Юри чуть повел взглядом и наткнулся на юного дракончика. – Все таки вы, люди, очень слабые. Один день тренировок, и ты чуть не окочурился. – В голосе Юрочки слышалось облегчение, несмотря на то, что сами слова сочились ядом, как обычно.

-Виктор, нельзя его было так гонять. Он же не дракон. Откуда бы у него столько выносливости? – Не унималась Мари. Юри ее не видел, потому что для этого надо было бы повернуть голову, а он пока не был к этому готов.

-Он столько дней преспокойно отрабатывал со мной боевые заклинания и ни разу не был в таком состоянии. – Отбивался Виктор. – Вот я и решил, что он не самый обычный маг. Теперь понимаю, что ошибся.

-Ты просто пойми, что эта ошибка могла очень плохо закончиться! – Мари буквально бушевала.

-Не доставай меня, женщина! – Не выдержал Виктор. И Юри показалось, что даже тело Виктора начало нагреваться от силы его ярости. – Ты считаешь, что я мог бы допустить его смерть?! Сейчас, при сложившихся обстоятельствах?! Считаешь, у меня совсем отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения?

Юри замер. Последнее заявление было неожиданным. Его голова до сих пор плохо соображала, но что-то было в словах Виктора, что заставило его замереть и глубоко задуматься. Что за ситуация была такая, что жизнь Юри оказалась настолько ценной? Виктор столько раз говорил о меркантильности драконов, об их эгоизме, что теперь все сказанное звучало особенно странно.

Виктор с шумом выдохнул, положив подбородок на макушку Юри и прикрыв глаза. Юри немного расслабился, только сейчас поняв, насколько его потрясло услышанное. Вместе с тем, к нему понемногу возвращалось ощущение реальности. Тепло воды, тепло тела Виктора рядом. Все это было таким расслабляющим. Юри захотелось отбросить неприятные мысли и снова погрузиться в полузабытье, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться.

-Юри, поговори со мной. – Виктор говорил тихо, стараясь просто привлечь внимание Юри, но не напугать и не потревожить. Его голос, казалось, вибрировал внутри его груди, отдаваясь резонансом в теле Юри, прижатом к нему настолько плотно, будто они были единым целым.

-Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Едва слышно поинтересовался Юри, чуть пошевелившись, поудобнее устраиваясь на груди Виктора.

-Что ты в порядке и что не держишь на меня зла за все это? – После небольшой паузы протянул Виктор. Юрочка недалеко от них в голос фыркнул и что-то тихо спросил у Мари. Ответа сестры Юри не расслышал за шумом дыхания Виктора рядом с ним, за стуком его сердца под самой головой Юри.

-Я не в порядке. – Отозвался Юри, собирая все свои силы, чтобы произнести эти слова. Он действительно не чувствовал, что в норме. Все было не так, как должно было быть. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственном магическом «я», что  было заключено внутри него. Пламя уже начало разгораться, больше не похожее на ту искру, что была в момент наибольшего утомления. Но пламя это было холодным, не дающим ни тепла, ни света. Юри никогда раньше не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Он много читал, многое старался запомнить и изучить, но до сих пор ему не попадалось упоминание о подобном. Он читал о том, как некоторые юные и неопытные маги истощали собственную силу настолько, что на какое-то время ее полностью теряли. И если они были в состоянии пережить эту потерю, сила, спустя довольно большой промежуток времени, вновь возвращалась к ним. Но чаще маги, потерявшие силу, быстро угасали вслед за собственным магическим пламенем, не способные и дня прожить, как обычные люди. В некотором роде магия была сродни наркотику. Тот, кто хоть раз ощутил в себе прилив магической энергии, никогда уже не смог бы отказаться от сопровождавшего это ощущение удовольствия.

-Это действительно странно. – Вслух проговорил Виктор, явно читая прямо из сознания Юри. – Я не могу видеть твоего магического потенциала, но если ты утверждаешь, что это холодный огонь, то это очень странно, необычно и опасно. Пламя силы должно согревать, давать жизнь. Холодный огонь мертв.

-Не всегда! – Вдруг вмешался в разговор юный дракончик. – Ты забываешь, что не все драконы обладают способностью изрыгать огонь. Ты ведь знаешь, что огонь дракона подпитывается от его источника магии. Он в некотором роде магически зависим. Потому очень редко бывает так, что драконы, не обладающие магическими способностями в целом, имеют способность извергать пламя. Обычно это доступно только драконам-магам.

-К чему ты ведешь? – Немного встревоженно спросил Виктор над головой у Юри. Маг все еще держал глаза прикрытыми, вслушиваясь в диалог двух драконов и стараясь беречь силы.

-Ты забыл? Я ведь Ледяной Тигр! – Выпалил горячо Юра, так что послышался плеск воды. Он явно ударил по поверхности кулаками. – Мое пламя никогда не было горячим и не будет! Моя стихия – Холод и Лед.

Виктор вздрогнул, явно что-то осознав. Юри открыл глаза и скосился на дракончика. Тот выглядел очень решительно настроенным.

-Ты же понимаешь, что тут примерно то же самое?

-Да, я тебя прекрасно понял, Юра. Похоже, что ты прав. Думаю, наш юный маг каким-то образом настроился на одну волну с тобой, пока вы тренировались. Потому магия внутри него решила немного видоизмениться. Только я пока не понимаю, что с этим делать. – Признался Виктор, чем немного разочаровал Юри. До сих пор у дракона почти на все был готов ответ.

-Чего тут непонятно?! – Выпалил дракончик. – Ты должен поделиться с ним пламенем! Твой огонь теплый, в отличие от моего.

Виктор как-то странно вздрогнул рядом с Юри.

-Он же человек. – Возразил Виктор после минутного раздумья. – Они иначе устроены.

-Вовсе нет. – Вмешалась Мари. – Вы ведь одинаково реагируете на силу источника. Значит, в основе магии людей и драконов лежит одна и та же материя. Значит, в теории, это возможно. – Заключала она, но тон ее не блистал уверенностью. – Я только не очень понимаю, что означает, «поделиться пламенем».

-В буквальном смысле поделиться огнем. – Пояснил Юра. – Это… - Он на мгновение замолчал. – Что-то вроде ритуала…

-Хватит. – Отрезал Виктор. – Это действительно ритуал. Иногда случается, что драконы, например, в битве теряют собственную силу настолько, что их внутренне пламя почти угасает. И тогда кто-то из соплеменников, чаще всего вожак стаи, делится с пострадавшим своим огнем. В буквальном смысле слова отдает часть своего пламени. Но это среди драконов. Я не знаю, насколько такое возможно с людьми, пусть и с магами. Я не представляю, как это проделать, если я не в драконьем теле. А у нас полон трактир тех, кому мою драконью сущность лучше не демонстрировать. В общем, можно сказать, что мы в тупике.

Юный дракончик как-то странно усмехнулся, покосившись на Мари, на лице которой тоже отразилось странное понимание. Будто они общались телепатически.

-Я вот считаю, что ты просто стесняешься. – Заявил Юрочка, выбираясь из воды и заворачиваясь в любезно поданный Мари халат. – Если так, то не будем вам мешать.

Юри наблюдал, как они уходят, с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Виктор рядом с ним оставался совершенно неподвижным. Он, точно змея перед броском, замер и, казалось, даже не дышал. Только мерный стук его сердца говорил Юри о том, что дракон все еще здесь. Юри попробовал пошевелиться и развернулся в кольце рук Виктора, оказавшись к нему лицом. Он настолько привык, что их с драконом купания проходили в составе человек плюс дракон в истинном теле, что теперь полностью забыл о смущении. Или дело было в том, что он все еще очень нехорошо себя чувствовал. Только он смотрел прямо в сапфировые глаза Виктора и боялся спросить вслух, что могло значить все то, что вывалили на них юный дракончик и его, Юри, старшая сестра.

Виктор, застывший словно статуя, выглядел совершенно невероятно в тусклом свете ламп, окружавших источники по периметру. Серебристые волосы свободно спадали на плечи и расходились витиеватым узором по рукам, торсу и бокам там, где успели намокнуть и склеиться. Юри видел Виктора в этом облике в купальнях всего дважды. Обычно он забирался в источник в своей драконьей форме, а голем покидал реальный мир, попадая в карман между измерениями. Он и раздевался лишь потому, что нужно было максимально поддерживать легенду о том, что он обычный человек.

Теперь Юри смотрел на это тело, созданное при помощи земли и магии, и удивлялся, насколько оно было красивым. Почему-то именно сейчас Виктор невероятно притягивал взгляд, манил, не отпускал. Юри попытался выбросить из головы всякую романтическую ерунду, но не смог. Ему непреодолимо хотелось коснуться дракона, провести пальцами вдоль линии его лица, опускаясь от точеного подбородка к почти идеальному изгибу длинной шеи и изящным ключицам. Юри даже протянул руку, но Виктор перехватил ее на полпути.

-Не надо. Ты помнишь, я могу прочесть твои мысли. – Он чуть усмехнулся. – Ты не представляешь ведь, что означает «поделиться пламенем»? Вас, людей, такому не учат. Да и нас, драконов, учат далеко не всех и не всегда. Юра прав, у нас есть специальный ритуал, посредствам которого мы можем поделиться магией друг с другом. Точнее, сильный может поделиться со слабым и нуждающимся.

-И в чем он заключается, этот ритуал? – Юри немного недоуменно смотрел в глаза Виктору. Он не пытался отобрать у него свою руку, даже не смущался того, что еще минуту назад заполняло его разум.

Виктор вздохнул и выпустил руку Юри. Она безвольно скользнула под воду.

-Обычно это выглядит так: дракон, нуждающийся в помощи, полностью раскрывает собственный разум своему вожаку или тому, кто способен поделиться с ним пламенем. Потом они соприкасаются мордами, и более сильный буквально вдыхает часть своей магии в более слабого. Это…

-Это похоже на поцелуй? – Догадался Юри и вдруг внезапно понял, к чему были подначки остальных и нерешительность Виктора. На мага внезапно завалилось все то стеснение, о котором он до сих пор не вспоминал. Но ведь Виктор уже целовал его однажды. Что должно быть иначе в этот раз?

-Ты должен раскрыть мне свой разум. – Напомнил Виктор. – Это, как полное доверие между любовниками. Когда каждый знает, что другой не причинит ему вреда. Это…

-Единение душ. – Догадался Юри, вздрогнув. Он на мгновение погрузился в собственные мысли, и его начала бить крупная дрожь. Сначала он подумал, что это было из-за того, что он больше не касался Виктора, который собственным телом согревал его. Но потом Юри понял, что дело было в ином. Его собственное пламя становилось все холоднее с каждой секундой, грозя убить его, заморозив изнутри. Времени на раздумья и сомнения не было. Нужно было решить все как можно скорее. Если, конечно, он хотел выжить. А Юри хотел.

Он коротко кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Виктора. Дракон мягко улыбнулся, но лишь на мгновение. Его лицо стало серьезным. Он подался вперед, беря лицо Юри в свои ладони, теплые и влажные от слегка соленой воды источника. Он заглянул в карие глаза Юри своими пылающими холодным огнем глазами цвета самого яркого голубого сапфира. Юри судорожно вздохнул и постарался отбросить сомнения и начавшее вновь подниматься смущение. Он постарался расслабиться, полностью открыв собственный разум, когда мягкое тепло губ Виктора накрыло его собственные губы. Дыхание дракона было почти обжигающим, так что Юри закрыл глаза.

И в этот короткий миг маг буквально увидел, как из тела дракона в его собственное тело вошел огненный шар. Опаляющий, пугающий, но, вместе с тем, согревающий и мгновенно преобразивший его собственное магическое пламя в яркий огненный шквал, настолько горячий, что Юри казалось, будто ему даже обжигает легкие изнутри этим жаром при каждом украденном Виктором вдохе.

Все длилось лишь мгновение, после чего поцелуй распался. Оба судорожно дышали, пытаясь унять собственные бешено колотившиеся сердца. Юри прикрыл глаза и увидел внутренним взором весело танцующее пламя, ярко-оранжевое, такое же, как всегда. Пламя, которое было источником его силы, его магии. Оно снова было теплым, согревающим, живым.

-Не думал, что между магами такое возможно. – Хрипло проговорил Виктор. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, впрочем, как и у Юри. – Я и с драконами-то такое проделывал всего пару раз. Но тогда даже близко все было не так.

Юри судорожно вздохнул, обнимая себя за плечи. Виктор уже не держал его, и от этого в душе мага было какое-то странное, гнетущее разочарование.

-Черт! – Выдохнул Виктор и как-то слишком поспешно бросился к краю чаши источника, выбираясь из воды. Он завернулся в халат, не забыв выпустить из-под воротника копну длинных мокрых волос, с которых вода тяжелыми каплями падала на пол и впитывалась в плотную ткань халата там, где они соприкасались с ней. Он, даже не обернувшись, стремительно зашагал к гостинице.

Юри недоумевал, наблюдая за действиями дракона. Что могло его так всполошить? Сам маг не спешил покидать источник. Что-то подсказывало, что ему стоит еще немного задержаться и постараться восполнить потери магии.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Мари появилась пару минут спустя. Она присела на край чаши источника и внимательно всматривалась в лицо брата. – Знаешь, я немного удивилась, когда поняла, что ты все же на это решился. Юра рассказал мне, как это происходит у драконов, так что было понятно, что ты можешь отказаться в последний момент.

Юри вымученно улыбнулся, привалившись спиной к бортику. Силы понемногу возвращались к нему. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось думать о чувствах окружающий, да и о собственных тоже. Тело все еще немного ныло. Утешало только то, что магия наполняла его теперь почти до краев. Казалось, что заимствованное у дракона пламя намного сильнее человеческого. Магия источника ему явно благоволила.

-Мне уже лучше. – Отозвался Юри. – А где остальные?

-Юра проскользнул на свой чердак. Мы с ним так смеялись, когда он мне рассказал, что примерно тут у вас будет происходить. А потом он извинился и направился к себе. – С улыбкой отозвалась Мари. – А Виктор… Ты ему что-то сказал?

Юри задумался. Мог ли он чем-то обидеть или расстроить дракона? На вряд ли…

-Вопрос в том, кто из нас двоих был больше шокирован тем, что произошло. – С усмешкой отозвался маг. Мари тоже улыбнулась, будто прекрасно понимала, о чем тут идет речь.

-Это точно. Мы с Юрой ставили на тебя. Но, мне теперь кажется, что Виктор ушел в большем изумлении. – Проговорила Мари. Она еще раз усмехнулась и поманила брата, намекая, что пора бы уже ему покинуть теплые объятия волшебной воды источника. Юри с неохотой подчинился. Все его тело ощущалось как-то иначе, по-новому. И дело тут было не в том, что он устал и был изрядно побит. Нет. Скорее, новое пламя изменило что-то внутри его тела, заставляя как-то иначе воспринимать действительность.

Когда Юри выбрался из воды и облачился в халат, Мари внезапно порывисто обняла его, надолго замерев. Юри уже собирался попытаться вырваться, но тут Мари заговорила.

-Я очень испугалась за тебя. С тех самых пор, как ты начал заниматься магией, я боялась, что наступит вот такой день, когда пламя внутри тебя погаснет. Я боялась, что тогда тебе некому будет помочь. Я очень рада, что Виктор с нами. И рада, что ему все удается.

Юри погладил сестру по голове, обнимая в ответ. Он ощущал невероятное облегчение, сам не понимая, почему. Мари тихо всхлипнула и попыталась высвободиться. Юри не стал ее удерживать. Но на душе у него было тепло и спокойно, потому что с момента его возвращения из академии еще ни разу не было такого, чтобы сестра повела себя с ним вот так, как в детстве, когда они были очень близки. Всегда ощущалась какая-то неведомая преграда, дистанция, которую Мари постоянно поддерживала. И вот стена рухнула. Юри был счастлив.

 

 

Оказавшись в собственной постели, Юри думал, что вот теперь сможет поспать. Но внезапно выяснилось, что его разум думал иначе. Как бы ни старался,  Юри никак не мог уснуть. Время было около часа ночи, когда он решил, что ворочаться в постели больше нет никакого смысла, и спустился в общий зал трактира.

Каково же было его удивление, когда посреди зала он обнаружил Юрия в компании военных. Мальчишка весело распевал какую-то залихватскую песню на непонятном Юри языке под аккомпанемент какофонии из хлопков, постукиваний и прочих простых звуков, извлекаемых солдатами из самых неожиданных предметов.

Когда взгляд Юри скользнул по стойке, он встретился с виноватым взглядом Тошии. Юри подошел к нему и присел на высокий табурет. Тошия пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону Юрочки.

-Ничего не смог с этим поделать. Он явился около десяти вечера, может, чуть позже. С еще влажными волосами и каким-то странным блесков в глазах. Я сначала подумал, что он к себе в комнату направился, но не тут-то было. Смотрю, а он уже компанию нашел. Пришлось смириться, потому что вытурить его отсюда он мне не дал. – Пояснил отец Юри, протирая полотенцем кружку. Юри вздохнул. Действительно, что можно было сделать со взбалмошным юным драконом? Да ничего, собственно говоря.

-Его пока никто не обижал. Даже всякие скабрезности прекратились после того, как он тут одному типу в глаз дал. – Заверил Тошия, отставляя кружку в сторону под прилавок. Юри снова вздохнул. Отлично, мелкий дракон уже начал метить территорию. Интересно, что скажет об этом Виктор, когда узнает?

-А Виктор?

Тошия отрицательно покачал головой. Из чего Юри сделал вывод, что дракон либо подпитывает истинную форму на источниках, либо отправился в свою комнату, чтобы переварить все то, что случилось. Юри решил, что надо дать ему на это время. Сам он успел договориться с Мари ни о чем не рассказывать родителям. Не было смысла их волновать. К тому же, все уже было хорошо.  

Юри остался сидеть за стойкой, изредка поглядывая на Юрия, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Его действительно не обижали. Когда он закончил свое лиричное выступление, аплодисменты были такими плотными, что можно было бы подумать, действие происходит не в трактире в захолустье, а в столичном театре, как минимум.

Мальчишка одним прыжком вскочил на стол и раскланялся перед почтенной публикой. Публика отозвалась новым ревом восторгов и аплодисментами. Юра улыбался от души и продолжал кланяться, пока в очередном жеманном поклоне не поскользнулся на чьей-то забытой ложке и не полетел со стола.

Юри уже собрался броситься ему на помощь, но мальца успел подхватить тот самый военный, с которым Юри днем встретился взглядом, и который показался ему тогда очень подозрительным. Он на мгновение встретился взглядом с Юри, пока переполошившийся дракончик таращился на него в каком-то подозрительном ступоре. Потом Юра сполз с его колен, становясь на ноги, и принялся сбивчиво извиняться, медленно отступая к стойке.

-Ты чего? – Юри перехватил парнишку за локоть, когда тот чуть в него не врезался. Юрочка поднял на него свои зеленые пронзительные глаза и просиял довольной улыбкой.

-Юри! Да я просто…

-Ты почему не в своей комнате? Час уже не детский. Тебе тут нечего делать.

-Ты мне не мамочка. – Огрызнулся мальчишка, меняясь в лице. Он выкрутился из хватки Юри и показал ему язык, настолько по-детски, что Тошия не удержался и рассмеялся из-за стойки, наблюдая всю эту сцену.

-Я-то не мамочка. Но что скажет твой папочка? – Парировал Юри, скрестив руки на груди. Дракончик фыркнул и уже собирался вернуться к шумной компании, в которой развлекался последние часы, но тут дверь трактира с треском распахнулась.

-Говорят, тут рассадник магов? – Послышалось от двери. Все присутствующие замерли. Воцарилась настолько гнетущая тишина, что, казалось, можно услышать, как пролетает по залу ленивая весенняя муха.

Говоривший сделал шаг внутрь помещения, и по залу разнесся удивленный выдох. На пороге стоял здоровенный детина неопределенного возраста, на плечах которого восседал седой старик. Старикан понукал детиной, как вздумается, прикладывая длинным посохом по бокам. Юри внимательно изучал вошедших  и почти мгновенно опознал одного из своих обидчиков из гарнизона, который в последствие задирал и Виктора. Что же могло его заставить таскать на хребте этого странного старика.

-Что-то ни одного мага не чую… Зато драконов аж два и сразу! – Старикан в один прыжок оказался на том самом месте посреди одного из столов, где совсем недавно стоял Юрочка. Он потянул крючковатым носом воздух и расхохотался неприятным скрипучим смехом. – Да, два дракона. И откуда бы… Может, дадите старику фору и выйдите на свет? А то я стар совсем стал бегать за вами. Кости ломит, проклятый радикулит! Цыпа -цыпа-цыпа…

Юра рядом с юным магом будто бы даже затрясся. Юри ощутил возрастающую внутри дракончика силу. Он не понимал, что происходит, но чутье подсказывало, что ничего хорошего.

-Найди Виктора. – Бросил Юри отцу, поднимаясь с табурета и на автомате задвигая Юрочку себе за спину. Дракончик уже исходил каким-то прохладным маревом, настолько ощутимым, что можно было подумать, будто он вот-вот закипит, если, конечно, можно было закипеть льдом. Юри про себя подумал, что именно так, наверное, и выглядит сила Ледяного Тигра. Такова она на вкус.

-О, как интересно… Юнец и… Юнец. – Проскрипел старик, в один прыжок оказавшись перед Юри. Маг смотрел на него во все глаза, до сих пор не понимая, что вообще происходит. Одно было ясно, этот проворный старикашка вот-вот должен был на них напасть. И, учитывая, насколько странно он себя вел, и какие странные вещи говорил, ждать от него стоило самого худшего.

-Так-так… Что тут у нас… - Старик приблизился к Юри почти вплотную, оказавшись на полголовы его ниже. Он смотрел на мага снизу вверх, видимо, ожидая какой-то особенной реакции. Юри судорожно сглотнул, спиной ощущая, как аура Юрия начала спадать. Мальчишка явно взял себя в руки, морально готовясь дать отпор.

-Я не знаю, кто вы, но вы ошибаетесь. – Ровным тоном произнес Юри, удивляясь, что голос его почти не дрожал при этом. – Я не дракон. Я как раз маг. И хотел бы знать, какое у вас дело к магам?

Старик сощурился на него. Он потянул носом с шумом воздух вокруг лица Юри и прицокнул языком.

-Ты врешь мне, дракон. Я чую тебя. Меня тебе не провести. Я знаю, кто ты такой!

По залу пронеслась волна возмущения. Собравшиеся явно начали отходить от первого шока.

-Эй ты, старый пердун! Ты чего пристал к нашему Юри? Мы точно знаем, что он человек и маг! Выросли вместе! Весь город тебе подтвердить может! – Донеслось с другой стороны зала. Старик резко обернулся и в один прыжок оказался рядом с говорившим. Им  был Такеши. Юри даже не заметил его, когда вошел в зал. И теперь удивился, что он тоже был тут.

-Ты его с рождения знаешь? Выросли вместе? Ха! Смешно! Драконов так легко не заметить в толпе людей. Но только не мне! Он дракон! Мой нос не обманешь! – Выплюнул старик прямо в лицо Такеши. Юри оторопело следил за ним, гадая, кто же он такой.

-Ты кто такой, дед?! – Раздалось от стола, за которым расслаблялся весь вечер Юрочка. Вопрос задал тот самый странный парень, весь день привлекавший внимание Юри.

-Я-то? – Старик снова был на столе в долю секунды. Никто даже заметить не успел, как он переместился. – Я охотник.

-И на кого охотишься?

-На кого закажут, на того и охочусь!

-И кого тебе заказали? – Не унимался парень. Старик сверкнул зло глазами и ткнул пальцем в сторону стойки.

-Сегодня заказ был на магов. Но достопочтенный комендант попросил и драконов повылавливать, если замечу. И вот они, миленькие. Целых два!

-Это плохо. – Про себя пробормотал Юри, судорожно размышляя, как им лучше поступить. Сейчас они могли бы отступить только в сторону гостинцы, а это означало привести охотника к Виктору. Это было невозможно. Не говоря уже о том, что гостиница, сама по себе, представляла большую ценность, чем даже трактир, который время от времени разносили до голых стен.

Юра за его спиной чуть пошевелился, а потом тихонько шепнул:

-Давай пробираться к выходу. Любое боевое заклинание тут камня на камне не оставит.

Парень рассуждал удивительно разумно. Юри про себя это отметил и тут увидел, как подозрительный военный будто бы едва заметно ему кивнул. Озарение было мгновенным. Он отвлекал внимание старика, чтобы дать им возможность сбежать.

-Быстро, на выход. – Скомандовал едва слышно Юри, и оба они с юным драконом двинулись в сторону двери трактира, выходившей наружу. На полпути Юри осознал, что перед дверью стоит здоровенный верзила, почти перекрывая ее. Тут им на помощь пришел Такеши, одним ненавязчивым движением сделав подсечку этой огромной туше, заваливая его на спину.

-Сейчас! – Выкрикнул Юри, и они оба рванули на улицу. Не нужно было обладать особым даром, чтобы знать, что старик от них не отставал. Не сговариваясь, оба бежали в сторону холма, охотник за ними, след в след. У Юри не было четкого плана, как действовать дальше. Но на холме оба мага могли развернуться в полную силу, не опасаясь, что люди, оставшиеся в трактире, могут пострадать.

-Что будем делать? – Сбивчиво на ходу спросил Юрочка, поглядывая через плечо на не отстававшего от них старика. Тот очень резво для своего возраста преследовал их.

-Пока не знаю… Может, Огненный Шквал? Ты ведь его знаешь?

Юра кивнул и прибавил ходу. Поляна на вершине холма  была уже совсем рядом, радуга аркой изгибалась над ней, одним концом будто уходя во впадину источника. Юри на ходу залюбовался своим случайным творением, отметив, что за прошедшие часы она ничуть не вылиняла.

-Красота! – Рядом с ним с восторгом отметил Юрочка, борясь за дыхание. Они влетели на поляну, тут же разворачиваясь и принимая боевые стойки. Спина к спине, плечо к плечу, и даже руки, что они вскинули почти синхронно перед собой, были зеркальным отражением друг друга. Юри инстинктивно нащупал свободной рукой изящную руку Юрочки, что оказалась практически у него за спиной. Будто цепь замкнулась в следующий момент. Магия вихрем пронеслась между ними. Хитросплетение огненного и ледяного вихрей. Да, Юра говорил, что его огонь холодный, Холодное Пламя Ледяного Тигра. Припомнил Юри, ощущая этот невероятный прилив магической энергии.

Старик без тени усталости с вызовом смотрел на них, стоя у самого края поляны. В его руках был все тот же посох. Он уже замахнулся им, чтобы нанести некий магический удар, но маги оказались быстрее. Всего мгновение, секундный импульс двух сознаний, и старика смела волна льда и пламени, настолько мощная, что даже не оставила ни одного целого камня вокруг того места, где стоял старик.

Проделав этот невероятный фокус, Юри вдруг осознал, что не знает, как это вышло. Он не знал, что это было за заклинание, какую магию они высвободили. И он не знал, каким заклинанием должен завершить эту атаку, чтобы не спровоцировать дисбаланс, не вызвать какое-нибудь неприятное природное явление.

Юра же рядом с ним совершенно по-детски восхищался нанесенным уроном.

-Ты видел? Нет, ты видел?! Кто бы мог подумать! – Он прыгал на месте, восхищенно попискивая. Но Юри не обращал на него внимание, потому что он увидел, как из-за края холма появляется косматая и немного изумленная голова старикана. Он все еще был жив. К тому же импульс ушел куда-то в сторону города, что тоже было очень нехорошо. Так что Юри рано было праздновать.

-Чертовы драконы! Я так и знал! – Прохрипел старик, поднимаясь во весь рост. Его раньше сгорбленная фигура оказалась довольно внушительной. Плечи будто раздались в стороны, спина стала ощутимо шире, да и блеск старческих глаз теперь был иным.

Юри сдавленно чертыхнулся. Кем мог быть этот охотник, раз даже такой магический всплеск ему ничего не сделал? Демоном? Другим магом, парадоксально сильным и живучим? Любой вариант был не самым лучшим на этот момент.

-Как?! – Юрочка был просто ошеломлен. Он таращился на старикана широко распахнутыми глазами, блестевшими в свете убывающей луны. – Да вы шутите!

Юри потянул его к тому месту, где был обрыв, и откуда теперь так красиво торчала радуга. Дракончик немного посопротивлялся, но потом послушно последовал за ним. Они почти по кругу обошли всю поляну и оказались спиной к тому самому обрыву, с которого Юри имел удовольствие упасть совсем недавно. Теперь радуга была точно за их спинами. Старик же двигался следом, не спуская с них глаз.

-И что теперь? – Тихо спросил юный дракон, крепко сжимая руку Юри. Маг судорожно пытался найти ответ на его вопрос, но в голову упорно ничего не шло. Старикан прямо перед ними начал кастовать какое-то заклинание, которое Юри с ходу не опознал, но хребтом чувствовал нависшую над ними опасность. Сердце пропустило удар, затем второй.

Над поляной нависла огромная тень, перекрывая лунный свет. Через мгновение старик попросту исчез.

 

 

 

 


	8. О чертях и прочей нечисти.

-Чтоб меня черти взяли! – Бросил Юрочка, разинув от удивления рот. От старикана не осталось и следа. Вместо него на поляне материализовался Виктор. Немного раздраженный, но больше обеспокоенный.  
-Юри! – Он сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону мага, но остановился, будто только заметил юного дракончика у парня за спиной. – И ты здесь… Ну, расскажите тогда мне вместе, что тут стряслось?  
Юри вздохнул, понимая, что говорить придется в основном ему.   
-Этот старый хрен чуть нас не пристукнул! – Возопил мальчишка, не дав Юри даже с мыслями собраться. А дальше он выдал упрощенную, перемеженную едкими нецензурными комментариями, версию произошедшего. Юри деликатно молчал, стоя рядом с ним и уже не держа его за руку. Его посещали временами мысли вмешаться в ход повествования, но он сдержался. Если будет надо, он потом поправит и дополнит.  
-Кто он вообще такой? – Немного раздраженно поинтересовался Виктор. Юри пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.  
-Сказал, что наемник. Охотник за теми, за кого готовы заплатить. – Пояснил маг, спустя пару минут, которые ему понадобились, чтобы подобрать правильные слова и не скатиться до тех выражений, которыми только что красочно разбрасывался Юрочка.   
-Наемник? И какого черта ему от вас было надо? – Продолжал допытываться Виктор.  
-Он сказал, что пришел за магами. – Встрял Юра, делая шаг к Виктору. – Но потом… - Он вдруг остановился и обернулся на Юри. Взгляд у него был задумчивым и немного хмурым.  
-Юри, а почему он упорно называл тебя драконом? – Заинтриговано поинтересовался Юрочка, чуть склонив голову на бок. Виктор смотрел на Юри во все глаза.  
-Он назвал тебя драконом? – Спросил Виктор, отодвинув подопечного с дороги и подойдя к Юри вплотную. – Что именно он сказал?  
-Сказал, что чует двух драконов и указал на Юру и на меня. – Пояснил Юри, глядя на дракона снизу вверх. – Его пытались переубедить. Все пытались. Но он уперся. Что-то говорил о том, что чует нас по запаху. Виктор, что он хотел этим сказать? Почему тебя это так сильно беспокоит?  
-Кстати, а где этот старый пердун? – Вмешался юный дракон, с вызовом глядя на Виктора.   
-Угадай! – Через плечо бросил Виктор, даже не обернувшись. – Мне надо точно знать, кто его нанял, и кто он такой. Насколько он для нас опасен. От этого зависит, выпущу я его или нет.   
До Юри неожиданно дошло, как именно Виктор расправился с напавшим на них охотником.   
-Ты…  
-Да. Он в кармане. Время там остановлено. Если он достаточно сильный маг, то на него этот фокус не подействует, и мы должны будем в скором времени уносить отсюда свои задницы. Иначе он нас достанет. Если же нет…  
-Виктор, он говорил что-то о том, что его комендант попросил избавиться от драконов, если он их встретит. Думаю, что эта сволочь стоит и за заказом на магов. – Предположил Юри, чувствуя, как начинает злиться. Ему отчаянно хотелось ворваться в кабинет коменданта и швырнуть ему на стол голову наемника, как практиковалось в делах чести. Но разум подсказывал, что это было бы уже слишком. – Все равно не понимаю, почему эта мразь называл меня драконом?   
Виктор с шумом втянул воздух вокруг лица Юри. Маг чуть дернулся, потому что жест был очень знакомым. Старикан тоже так делал. Виктор изменился в лице и пристально разглядывал Юри, не торопясь давать какие-либо объяснения. В глазах у него читался почти восторг, перемешанный с беспокойством.  
-Ну что? – Не вытерпел Юра, подходя к ним поближе. – Чего тут такого особенного? Почему к неудачнику так привязались?  
-Потому что его запах изменился. – Упавшим голосом сообщил Виктор. – Не понимаю, в чем тут дело, но Юри действительно пахнет драконом. Даже мы не пахнем драконами, не должны, по крайней мере. А он пахнет. И так сильно, будто…  
Виктор замолчал, снова обнюхивая Юри. Он резко обернулся и проделал все то же самое уже с мальчишкой. Тот ошеломленно замер, не пытаясь сопротивляться.   
-Это интересно. – Протянул Виктор, снова поворачиваясь к Юри. – Ты, - он ткнул в него пальцем, - сейчас пахнешь драконом, но не абы каким, а смесью моего запаха и запаха Юрия. Я хочу сказать, что ты каким-то образом замаскировался под нас. Это странно. Я мог бы понять, что от тебя пахнет мною, потому что я отдал тебе частичку своей магии. Но Юра…  
-И я тоже. – Тихо сообщил юный дракон, опуская взгляд. На лице Виктора отобразилось невероятное удивление. Он пару мгновений ошеломленно молчал, явно силясь собраться с мыслями.  
-Ты что себе позволяешь?! Это мой человек! Почему ты решил поделиться с ним магией?! – Вдруг зло поинтересовался он. Юри отпрянул в сторону, понимая, что ни под каким видом не стоит оказываться между драконами, когда они собираются крепко поссориться.  
-Я и не собирался, дурья башка! Он сам на нее настроился, потому и прихватил кусок моего пламени, даже не сообщив мне об этом. А потом и ты с ним поделился своим огнем. Так что все понятно и логично. Кончай орать!   
Виктор ошеломленно молчал. Он вдруг фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
-Знаешь, самое интересное, что есть и третий запах, что исходит от Юри. Я было подумал, что все дело в Ночном Летуне, который с ним соприкасался. Но это не так. Этот запах… Это что-то особенное, понимаешь? Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я?  
Юра изменился в лице и вдруг усмехнулся, настолько неожиданно, что Юри это совершенно выбило из колеи. Тут столько непонятного творится, а эти двое стоят и загадочно ухмыляются друг другу.  
-Мне не хотите рассказать о природе моей исключительности? – Скромно поинтересовался Юри. Оба дракона резко повернулись, обращая взгляд на него. Юри примирительно поднял ладони перед собой.   
-Полегче! Если вы не готовы, не хотите, не считаете нужным, тогда и не надо. Не знал же я до сих пор, что мне уготован жемчужный дракон….  
-Как тебе не стыдно! – Голос Минако заставил вздрогнуть всех собравшихся.  
-М-Минако? – Выдавил Юри, подбирая челюсть с пола. Ведунья стояла на самом краю поляны на вершине холма, точно возле тропинки, что вела обходным путем к подножию, а потом и в сторону города. Волосы свободно трепал ветер, впрочем, как и складки длинной юбки и свободную блузку.  
-Я тебе миллион раз говорила, что твой дракон ждет тебя! Что в моих видениях…  
-Не начинай! – Прервал ее Юри, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется. – Что ты вообще тут забыла?!  
-Гуляла! – Парировала Минако, косясь на драконов. – Что-то я твоего лица не припомню, малец. – Она ткнула пальчиком в Юрочку, и только тут Юри понял, что Минако была почти мертвецки пьяна. Неужели она была в трактире, когда началась эта заварушка? Или же…  
-Вот ты дурак! – Бросила вдруг Минако и тихонько осела на траву, отключившись.   
-Отлично! – Зло бросил Юри, подойдя к ней и удостоверившись, что она в полном порядке, просто спит. – Надо бы…  
-Да. – Виктор с пониманием кивнул. И в следующее мгновение Минако исчезла, переместившись в еще один, созданный Виктором, карман.  
-Итак, теперь, когда мы немного разобрались, - начал он после минутной паузы, давая возможность молодняку немного собраться с мыслями, - давайте придумаем, что нам делать дальше? Я бы наведался к коменданту. Но не сейчас. Лучше утром. И попросил бы детальных объяснений.  
Юри согласно кивнул, но потом задумался и, спустя пару минут, замахал руками, привлекая внимание остальных.  
-Нам не стоит так опрометчиво напирать на него. Ведь он нас провоцирует! Это ясно, как день. Он специально подослал этого человека. Он хочет, чтобы мы раскрыли себя. – Юри говорил с таким жаром, что Виктор на мгновение застыл в изумлении. Он никак не мог поверить, что перед ним все тот же Юри, сдержанный, спокойный, в некотором роде, простоватый. Сейчас он будто светился изнутри. Глаза сияли, все тело, будто пело.  
-И что только чужое пламя с человеком ни делает… - Философски и совсем не по-детски заметил Юрочка, прицокнув языком. Юри этот комментарий проигнорировал.

 

Гарнизон пестрел толпой людей. Военные перемежались с гражданскими. Царило явное оживление, как и в последний их визит. Юри подумалось, что общественная жизнь в их городке с каждым днем становится все более насыщенной. Всегда ли было так? Или же это только в последнее время? Может, он просто раньше не замечал? Не обращал внимания. Это было отличным вопросом.  
На этот раз их проводили в кабинет коменданта по гулким сырым каменным коридорам. Виктор настоял на том, чтобы Юра тоже пошел с ними. По его словам, это отлично поддерживало легенду о том, что он простой ученик, ничем не примечательный, рядовой. Чем явнее они себя демонстрировали, чем меньше прятались, тем больше завоевывали поддержку людских масс. А значит, в стрессовой ситуации ни один комендант и люди, ему подобные, не смогли бы убедить толпу в собственном мнении. Поверили бы драконам и Юри. Однозначно. Прошлый вечер это лишний раз доказал.  
-Не ждал вас так скоро, господа хорошие. – Комендант выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным. Он заерзал на своем стуле и бросил беглый взгляд на дверь, за которой только что скрылся один из солдат, что охраняли его.   
-Мы тоже рады были бы с вами свидеться как можно позже. Но что делать, случай представился именно сейчас. – Отозвался Виктор, на его губах играла полуулыбка, но в глазах бушевало холодное пламя назревающего гнева. В мгновение его лицо стало абсолютно серьезным. Юри остался стоять у двери, не пытаясь подойти ближе. Зато Юра не отставал от Виктора, который уже достиг середины комнаты и с вызовом смотрел на мужчину за столом.   
-Думаю, это ваше? – Виктор взмахнул рукой, и на ковер с грохотом упала Минако. Она испуганно озиралась, силясь понять, где находится, и почему вдруг кругом так ярко и светло. Юра в голос захохотал, совершено неуместно и как-то даже зло. – Пардон, не тот карман. – Виктор усмехнулся и извлек охотника, вывалив его точно на стол коменданта. Последний еще не успел оправиться от шока после появления Минако, как вынужден был резко отпрянуть к дальней стене, уронив в порыве стул.   
-Да как ты смеешь! – Выплюнул он в сторону Виктора. Дракон только загадочно улыбнулся. Юра уже помогал Минако подняться на ноги. Ее все еще слегка пошатывало, но в целом она выглядела трезвее, чем накануне, и точно растрепаннее.   
Охотник мгновенно пришел в себя и соскочил со стола, наступая на Виктора с вызовом. Подойдя к нему вплотную, он с шумом втянул воздух и фыркнул.  
-Чего тебе, маг? – Бросил он небрежно своим чуть скрипучим голосом. – На тебя заказа не было.  
-Как не было!.. – Взвился комендант и тут же осекся. На него уставилась своим самым жестким взглядом Минако.   
-Ты что это задумал? – Выпалила она, явно уже достаточно придя в себя, чтобы устроить коменданту приличную взбучку. – Какой еще заказ?!  
-Тебя это не касается! – Отбивался комендант, пытаясь на автомате пятиться, хотя отступать было уже просто некуда. – Мне своенравные драконы в общине не нужны! Драконы должны быть в узде и под седлом! Остальные – опасные для людей чудовища!  
-Что ты понимаешь в чудовищах?! – Минако не сдавала позиций. Комендант попытался нырнуть под стол, когда она обошла его с одной стороны и продолжала напирать.  
-Монстрам должно умереть! – Уже в голос вопил перепуганный насмерть комендант. Минако выбросила руку вперед в жесте, который можно было трактовать, как угодно. И только Юри знал, что это одно из ее самопальных заклинаний – Сыворотка Правды. Он однажды уже имел «удовольствие» испробовать его на собственной шкуре. Действие этого заклинания было предельно простым: тот, на кого его скастовали начинал говорить правду и только правду. При попытках солгать, у него начинались горловые спазмы и кровавая рвота. Ничего серьезного для здоровья, но очень эффектно и эффективно. Юри хватило одного раза, чтобы больше под это заклинание не попадать. Он всегда очень уважал Минако, но иногда, например, как в случае с этим заклинанием, она его откровенно пугала.   
-А теперь говори. Я хочу все знать! – Потребовала Минако. Казалось, остатки хмеля полностью слетели с нее. Она выглядела внушительно для своего обычно скромного и небольшого роста.   
Комендант перекрестился и вылез из-под стола. Он смотрел на Минако так, будто у нее вторая голова выросла. Дыхание его было слышно даже в коридоре. Он хватался попеременно то за сердце, то за голову и начал обходить стол с другой стороны, чтобы оказаться от Минако как можно дальше.  
-Чертова баба! Я знал, что от тебя будут проблемы! – Задыхаясь, пыхтел комендант. – Я хотел только вывести этого, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону Виктора, - на чистую воду! Маг он, как же! А от самого за версту драконом несет! И еще как!  
-Не ври! – Одернул его охотник и снова потянул носом воздух вокруг Виктора. – Не чую дракона! Мага чую, а дракона нет!   
-Он специально! – Не унимался комендант. Минако пристально следила за ним, отмечая первые симптомы грозящего мужчине коллапса. – Он… - Но договорить комендант не успел. На его губах появилась кровавая пена, будто у него было пробито легкое. Охотник поморщился, сплюнув под ноги. Виктор был настолько изумлен зрелищем, что даже не среагировал на старикана. Юрочка фыркнул и отвернулся. Юри тоже мечтал отвернуться, потому что от одного вида коменданта, сложившегося пополам, стоя на коленях на полу, и извергавшего из себя потоки крови, смешанной с желчью, у него в сознании всплыли очень яркие воспоминания. О том, как на месте коменданта был он сам. То еще было «удовольствие».  
-Лжец! – Зло бросила Минако, нависая над ним.   
-Лжец! – Охотник мгновенно оказался рядом с ведуньей. Он ухватил корявой пятерней коменданта за остатки волос на макушке и запрокинул ему голову назад, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Ты обещал мне его шкуру! Дракона, которого я мог бы поймать! Жемчужная шкура в обмен на мертвого мага! Шкура мертвого дракона! Ты солгал мне!   
Минако во все глаза уставилась на охотника и довольно резво попятилась спиной к Виктору. Все инстинктивно отступали к двери. Юри почувствовал, как в комнате вдруг сгустился воздух. Будто они попали в эпицентр самого жаркого дня в году. Или же в жерло кузнечного горна. Дышать стало невыносимо, почти больно.   
Юри вдруг увидел, как по всему полу, то тут, то там, начали загораться огнем символы. Еще мгновение, и в центре комнаты возникла очерченная пламенем пентаграмма, в середине которой стоял на коленях комендант, все еще с запрокинутой головой и почти безумным взглядом выпученных глаз. Над ним стояло существо, которое уже никак не напоминало человека. Когтистая лапа была воздета над головой. Багряно-алая шкура лоснилась сизой щетиной, почти такой же серебристой, как волосы Виктора. Голову венчала корона из отполированных костей, слегка поблескивая в свете набирающего силу пламени.   
-Демон?... – Пробормотал Юри.  
-Нет, но очень близко. – Отозвался Виктор, который уже успел отступить почти вплотную к нему. Перед ним стояла Минако, все еще в удивлении таращась на происходящее.   
-Черт! – Выдал Юрочка и тут же осекся.  
-Рот закрой. – Предупредил сдержанно Виктор. Он кивнул в сторону середины пентаграммы. Существо оскалилось и опустило с силой лапу на голову коменданта. Одно мгновение, и неприятный, влажный звук сотряс стены комнаты, точно выстрел. Тело коменданта завалилось на бок безжизненной кучей. Охотник обвел комнату взглядом золотисто-желтых глаз и снова оскалился.  
-Не сегодня. Он нарушил наш договор! Я забрал его душу. Но теперь нет контракта, и нет добычи. – Прорычал он. И мгновение спустя видение распалось. Легкий запах паленого ковра и металлический, чуть сдобренный гнилостно-кислым, запах крови повисли в воздухе плотной завесой.   
Вся компания с чувством выдохнула.   
-И как я не распознала раньше… - Сокрушалась Минако. Она вдруг обернулась и оказалась нос к носу с Виктором. Запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, она обворожительно улыбнулась и почти пропела. – Привет!  
-Ветер в голове… - Пробормотал Юри, отлепляясь от двери. Его ощутимо трясло от всего увиденного. Только сейчас он начал понимать, что еще с утра они были в полном порядке. А вот теперь они точно в полной заднице.   
-Просто ураган. – Подтвердил рядом с ним Юрочка с хмурым видом. Он как-то вдруг оказался между Юри и Виктором и теперь не очень понимал, а что же дальше. – Она всегда такая?  
Юри с сомнением посмотрел на Минако, будто оценивая ситуацию.  
-Сейчас еще щадящий вариант. – Заверил он после минутной паузы. Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате, размышляя, не стоит ли проверить коменданта. Вдруг он все еще жив. Но одного взгляда издалека хватило, чтобы понять, что почти оторванная от тела голова никак не совместима с человеческой жизнью. – Черт! – Вырвалось у Юри.  
-Юри! – Хором взвыли Виктор и Минако. Юри осекся и уставился на них широко распахнутыми глазами.   
-Простите… - Протянул он, обернувшись. – Надо убираться отсюда.   
Все были с ним согласны.

 

Весть о кончине коменданта облетела городок и добралась до «Секрета короля» в считанные часы. Тошия сидел понуро перед стойкой и искоса поглядывал на Виктора. Он и сам не знал, почему мысленно возвращался и возвращался к дракону. Но только Виктор притягивал его взгляд, непреодолимо и прочно.   
Юри сидел чуть поодаль за столом. Рядом устроился Юрочка и дремал, уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Виктор стоял у двери в гостиницу. Минако сидела прямо на стойке между ним и Тошией, мерно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону с совершенно пустым взглядом на лице.  
-Какое занятное заклинание. – Заметил Виктор, снова и снова анализируя у себя в голове произошедшее. Он знал, что такое людские авторские заклинания. Но, что они могут быть такими… Даже не предполагал.   
-Это эксклюзив. Имей в виду. – Протянула вдруг Минако, на мгновение очнувшись. Виктор удивленно уставился на нее, но она быстро вернулась к изначальному состоянию и больше не представляла для него интереса.   
-Что будем делать? – Лаконично поинтересовался Юри.  
-Ждать толпу народа. – Протянул Тошия.  
-С вилами, топорами и факелами? – С сомнением уточнил Юри.  
-С соболезнованиями и всепоглощающим желанием напиться. – Отозвался его отец, чуть раздраженно глядя на Юри. – Какие вилы?! Кто с ними в трактир ходит?! Да что с тобой…  
Виктор фыркнул.  
-Я просто… - Запнулся Юри и вопросительно посмотрел на Виктора. Ему почему-то казалось, что дракон знает ответы на все вопросы. Особенно, на неприятные. Виктор вернул ему точно такой же вопросительный взгляд.   
-Ладно, надо быть готовым ко всему. – Со вздохом проговорил Тошия, поднимаясь и чуть не столкнувшись с ногами Минако. Ведунья дернулась и вышла из транса.  
-Нам надо вернуться туда. – Задумчиво сказала она. – Надо понять, какого беса вызвал комендант. Ведь этот гад обещал вернуться.   
Виктор согласно кивнул. У него последние часы было ощущение, что вокруг них вот-вот сомкнется западня. Охотники, всякая нечисть, агрессивно настроенные люди… Хотя нет, люди, как раз, были достаточно лояльны. Хотя казалось бы…   
-Какое-то плохое у меня предчувствие… - Протянул Виктор, почти поймав Тошию, запнувшегося во второй раз при попытке пройти мимо него.   
-У меня тоже. – Согласно кивнула Минако, наблюдая, как раскланивается в извинениях отец Юри. – Тошия, что это с тобой? Может, тебе отдохнуть немного? Мы тут присмотрим…  
-Знаю я, как ты присмотришь! – Бросил Тошия, наконец-то вернувшись на свое рабочее место, за стойку. Он пару минут постоял, опираясь о прилавок, а потом выпрямился и засиял приветственной улыбкой, может, чуть вялой по краям.Юри всегда удивлялся тому, насколько позитивными и жизнерадостными были его родители. Что бы ни случилось, Тошия и Хироко были всегда готовы встретить клиента с улыбкой и открытым сердцем. Может быть именно это всех к ним так располагало и притягивало.  
А что же он сам? Юри напряженно задумался. Что хорошего он привнес своим возвращением? Постоянные неприятности? Странности, граничащие с катастрофами? Хотя нет, клиентов у отца стало намного больше. И все, как на подбор, постоянные и активные. Тут была и его, Юри, заслуга. Он это прекрасно понимал.  
-Давно хочу пошептаться с тобой, красавчик. – Минако повисла на шее у Виктора, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза. Виктор широко улыбнулся и аккуратно отцепил ее шустрые пальчики от своей рубашки.   
-Говори здесь, ведунья, у меня от Юри секретов нет. – Спокойным тоном и все с той же улыбкой сообщил он. Минако немного поувяла, но быстро собралась с мыслями и вернулась к своей привычной жизнерадостности.   
-Как думаешь, что теперь будет? Назначат нового коменданта и все? – Усмехаясь, спросила она. Виктор застыл, явно размышляя. Но Юри уже знал точный ответ.  
-Нет, не только. Я так понимаю, что будут расследовать смерть коменданта. – Вмешался он в разговор. Минако победно подняла вверх указательный палец.  
-Именно! И что же они найдут?  
-Ничего. – Спокойно заметил Юри, видя одобрение во взгляде Виктора. Он явно был с ним согласен.  
-Нет, найдут, - не унималась Минако, - найдут следы магии. Найдут не характерные для несчастного случая следы на теле. А самое главное, найдут нас, которые вышли из его кабинета, как только все произошло!  
Виктор снова задумался. В ее словах был резон. Нет, им никто ничего не предъявил, когда они вышли из кабинета коменданта и сообщили остальному гарнизону, что этот самый комендант почил. Виктору еще показалось странным то облегчение, которое читалось на лицах некоторых вояк. Очевидно, так себе был начальничек. Если руководствоваться только этими наблюдениями и выводами, можно было предположить, что ловить их никто и дальше не будет. Но Минако была абсолютно права: смерть коменданта гарнизона довольно крупного города не останется незамеченной. Нужно было срочно придумывать себе достойное оправдание.

 

Посетители к вечеру оккупировали трактир почти полностью. Яблоку негде было упасть. Сначала и Юри, и Виктор считали, что пришедшие буду произносит высокопарные слова соболезнования и, как и предсказывал Тошия, напиваться, пытаясь утопить собственную тоску. Но очень скоро им стало ясно, что все будет совершенно не так.   
К тому моменту Юрочка уже проснулся и даже нашел себе новую компанию. После случившегося его не боялись оставлять в зале. Постоять он за себя вполне мог сам. Просто ни Юри, ни Виктор не спускали со взбалмошного дракончика глаз, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы его никто не обидел или не спровоцировал. Характер у Юрочки был взрывной.  
Где-то к середине вечера народ в зале начал заметно шумно обсуждать произошедшее. Юри сначала не прислушивался, но потом осознал, что почти все коменданта ругали, на чем свет стоит. Кто бы мог подумать, что он успел стольким людям насолить? К тому же, все сходились во мнении, что так было не всегда. Юри это тоже понимал. Он еще помнил этого человека в те далекие времена, когда сам был ребенком, а комендант частенько захаживал пропустить кружку-другую эля в компании Тошии.  
Тогда это был совершенно иной человек. Юри еще подумал, что сам сильно изменился, когда встретил его после своего долгого отсутствия. Но, как видно, изменения произошли именно в коменданте.   
-Ты ведь тоже заметил? – Виктор тихонько подошел к табурету, на котором сидел Юри, и мягко облокотился о его плечо, говоря прямо в самое ухо. – Никто не говорит о нем хорошее. А я знаю, что у вас есть обычай: не говорить плохо о мертвых. Что же было не так с этим человеком?  
Юри чуть повернулся к нему, скосив глаза, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо и при этом не спугнуть, потому что в этом физическом контакте было что-то просто невероятное. Совершенно не хотелось его разрывать.   
-Странный вопрос. – Буркнул Юрочка, подходя ближе. Он со своим острым слухом подмечал все. – Он был одержим. Заключил сделку с этой тварью. И отдал свою душу. Вот вам и ответ. Все говорят, что изменился он не постепенно, а в один день. Утром был один человек, а к вечеру стал другим. Или как-то так.  
Юра стоял к залу спиной, потому не видел, что к ним шел уверенной походкой тот самый молодой военный с чуть раскосыми глазами. Настроен он был явно решительно.  
-Либо уже началось, либо я чего-то не понимаю. – Пробормотал Виктор в самое ухо Юри. Маг с трудом подавил дрожь, что намеревалась пробежать вдоль всего тела от звука голоса дракона. Он едва заметно кивнул, ощущая дыхание Виктора вдоль своей щеки. Все это было настолько интимно, что только усилием воли Юри удавалось сдерживать готовое вырваться смущение.  
-Добрый вечер, господа. – Парень чуть поклонился, окинув всю компанию внимательный взглядом темных глаз. Юра застыл, стоя к нему в пол оборота, с раскрытым ртом и огромными глазами. – Разрешите представиться. Отабек по прозвищу Алтын. Я тут недавно и, очевидно, буду вместо коменданта, пока из Столицы не пришлют кого-нибудь более подходящего.  
Виктор загадочно улыбался на плече у Юри, который протянул руку в честь знакомства. Отабек ее уверенно пожал. Оба дракона к ритуалу не присоединились.  
-Думаю, мы не нуждаемся в представлении. – Немного высокомерно заметил Виктор, продолжая так же улыбаться.  
-Тут вы правы. Я отлично знаю, кто вы такие. – Отабек посмотрел мимо Юри прямо Виктору в глаза, видимо, надеясь его спровоцировать. Но Виктор даже ухом не повел, продолжая лучиться своей обычной улыбкой. – И у меня уже есть первый приказ из Столицы: арестовать всех подозреваемых по этому делу. До выяснения обстоятельств смерти коменданта. – Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Юрочка по дуге обошел Отабека и встал рядом с Виктором, даже чуть ли не за руку его схватил. Отабек чуть улыбнулся, совершенно преобразившись.  
-Но я этого делать не буду. – Теперь его улыбка стала и шире, и теплее. – Мне не сильно верится в то, что вы могли сделать что-то по-настоящему плохое нашему досточтимому коменданту. К тому же, он как раз успел сделать много плохого, в том числе вам.   
-Да, вы были здесь прошлым вечером. – Проговорил небрежно Виктор.  
-А вас тут как раз не было, насколько я помню. – Отозвался Отабек. Его глаза сузились, когда он разглядывал Виктора. Но напряжение почти сразу ушло. – Мне не важно, кто вы такие и что тут забыли. Я не планирую надолго задерживаться в этом городе. Но мне нужно, чтобы во время моего здесь пребывания, особенно, пока я буду занимать должность временного коменданта, вы мне попадались как можно реже.   
-Не сомневайтесь, мы тоже в этом заинтересованы. – Отозвался Виктор, томно потянувшись, словно большой кот. При этом он почти всем весом навалился на Юри, которому пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы не навернуться с табурета. – Если у вас все, не смеем вас больше задерживать. – Добавил дракон, вернувшись в исходную позу. Юри в полголоса возмутился, но больше для виду.   
-Приятного вечера. – Проговорил Отабек, развернулся и направился обратно к своим теперь уже подчиненным.   
-Он такой странный. – Тихо заметил Юри. – Он помог нам вчера с бесом. Я даже подумал, что он всецело за нас и пришел об этом сказать.   
-Да, море разочарования… - Протянул Виктор, выпрямляясь и перетекая на соседний с Юри табурет.  
-Что бы ты понимал, Виктор! – Бросил Юрочка и зло воззрился на старшего дракона.   
-Зацепил, да? – Ехидно поинтересовался Виктор. Мелкий гаденыш показал ему язык и решительным шагом направился к компании солдат, с которыми сидел Алтын.   
-Интересное у него прозвище. – Заметил Виктор, разворачиваясь к Юри лицом. Маг тоже повернулся к нему, пытаясь по выражению лица дракона понять, о чем тот думает.  
-На языке одного племени означает «золото». Золотой парень, судя по всему. – Отозвался Юри, с усмешкой глядя на задумчивого Виктора.  
-Золотой… может и так. – Виктор бросил косой взгляд мимо Юри на солдат, к которым ушел Юрочка. Все-таки чувствовал свою ответственность за непутевого дракончика. – Ты только посмотри, что творит, стервец! – Выдохнул вдруг Виктор со смесью восторга и беспокойства. Юри обернулся и увидел то, чего не хотел бы видеть ни в коем случае в таверне своего отца.   
Юрочка с упоением отплясывал на столе в компании Минако. И откуда она только взялась? Юри точно помнил, что ведунья уже некоторое время, как раскланялась со всеми и отправилась домой, приводить себя в порядок. Но оказалось, что усидеть в своей норе она не смогла и вернулась в трактир.   
Юри нервно сглотнул, потому что они вот только что пообещали, что будут вести себя хорошо и внимание привлекать не станут. И вот вам, пожалуйста. Он перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на Алтына, но тот только усмехался, наблюдая за бешенными прыжками юного дракончика и пируэтами ведуньи. Было очевидно, что ни Юрочка, ни разгульная Минако его никак не напрягают.   
-Думаешь, нам стоит вмешаться? – Нервно спросил Юри у Виктора. Дракон только пожал плечами.  
-Не думаю. – Отозвался Виктор. Он как-то вдруг расслабился, и у Юри появились нехорошие мысли на этот счет. - Да, я его читаю. Если тебя именно это интересует. И ничего плохого пока что не обнаружил. Совершенно нормальный паренек. Не маг. К Юрочке относится со всем почтением и трепетом, которого тот заслуживает. – Пояснил Виктор. Юри развернулся к нему, уставившись во все глаза.  
-А это как? – Решил уточнить он.  
-Очень просто. Он готов его прибить, но сам пока не понимает, почему этого до сих пор не сделал. А это значит, что и дальше он этого не сделает. Будет молчаливо защищать его. Возможно, что и не очень молчаливо.  
-Ты шутишь?! И это все? – Юри, казалось, был немного разочарован.  
-А ты чего ожидал? Пламенной любви? Или еще чего похожего? – Не удержался от подколки Виктор. Юри задумался. Действительно, а чего именно он ожидал от Алтына? Тот всего пару дней, как увидел юного дракончика. К тому же, он военный. Сегодня он здесь, временный начальник гарнизона. А что будет завтра, только Богам ведомо. Он может вернуться обратно в Столицу. А может остаться тут. Кто же его разберет.  
Юри вдруг понял, что вообще не может до конца разобраться, почему ему вдруг показалось, что между подопечным Виктора и этим человеком что-то непременно должно быть.   
-Это все потому, что ясновидение и предсказания – не твоя специализация. – Минако подплыла к ним настолько легкой и неслышной походкой, что задумавшийся Юри ее не заметил. Впрочем, он не видел и того, как Виктор подошел к Алтыну и что-то шепнул ему на ухо, от чего у парня выражение лица изменилось резко на изумленное, а потом и вовсе на яростное. Он вскочил на ноги и даже схватил Виктора за воротник одной рукой, но вовремя одумался и отпустил. Что бы ни сказал ему Виктор, очевидно было, что Алтын отлично знает, где находится. К тому же ему теперь надо было постоянно держать лицо. Драки этому не способствовали.  
-Что ты ему сказал? – Спросила Минако, когда Виктор снова вернулся к стойке. Юри беспомощно моргал, переводя взгляд то на Минако, то на Виктора. Он чувствовал, что пропустил что-то важное.   
-Всего лишь сказал, чтобы он слушал собственное сердце. – Небрежно отозвался Виктор, снова усаживаясь рядом с Юри. – Так о чем тут речь? Что за предсказание, ведунья?  
-Я просто говорила Юри, что некоторые люди друг другу предназначены. Ну, или хотела об этом сказать. Вот, например, вы….  
Виктор с Юри совершенно синхронно к ней обернулись, с выражением предельного негодования на лицах, так что Минако пришлось поднять руки в примирительном жесте. Она усмехнулась и посмотрела выразительно на дракона.  
-И что ты мне будешь говорить? – Улыбка у нее становилась только шире.   
-Явно не то, что тебе хотелось бы услышать. – Отозвался Виктор, улыбаясь в ответ. Юри заметил, что теперь они с Минако частенько играли в эту игру. Виктор делал как раз вот такое лицо, а она делала вид, что не понимает, о чем это он. А потом они менялись ролями. И так раз за разом.  
-Что-то я сегодня устал. – Заметил Юри и даже попытался подняться с табурета, но почувствовал, как внезапно закружилась голова. Юри поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с сапфировым огнем глаз Виктора. Контакт длился лишь мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы по спине Юри пробежала дрожь.Юри с опаской взглянул на Минако, которая стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она как-то странно улыбалась.   
-Почему ты ищешь поддержки у меня? – Вдруг спросила она. – Я могу только усилить вашу связь. Может, любовное зелье? Если тебе настолько тяжело смириться со всем этим самому….  
Юри вспыхнул, точно спичка. Краска мгновенно залила ему лицо, шею, уши. Виктор едва сдерживал рвущийся с губ смех, но все же, видимо, из уважения к скромности Юри, старался не сорваться, мягко улыбаясь. Юри почувствовал, что на этот раз он проиграл. Проиграл бой за собственное мнение о способностях Минако. Проиграл Виктору со своим нежеланием мириться с действительностью. Ощутимо начинал сдавать позиции собственной обороны и моральных устоев. И все это было лишь потому, что Виктор находился так близко.  
Его близость буквально пьянила Юри, не давала мыслить логически. Будто их таинственная связь что-то делала с естественными настройками мага. Заставляла переступать некоторые границы, которые он ни с кем никогда не переступал. Виктор понемногу переставал быть просто вожделенным драконом или талантливым учителем магии. Он становился для Юри кем-то намного большим, чем просто случайный знакомый.  
-Фи, как плоско. – Усмехнулся Виктор последней мысли Юри. – Как ты можешь так это называть?   
-Он опять убеждает себя, что вы не предназначены друг другу и никаких высших сил нет? – С интересом уточнила Минако, чуть более довольно, чем надо бы, улыбаясь. Виктор только коротко кивнул. – Я тебе на досуге расскажу, что там на самом деле было в моих видениях, дракон. Просто, чтобы ты понимал, насколько все это не просто и серьезно.  
-Ведунья, я прекрасно это понимаю. Наверное, лучше тебя самой. Особенно теперь, когда я…  
-Когда ты что? – Минако уставилась на него во все глаза, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. –Вы оба мне чего-то недоговариваете. Я ведь многое вижу, и не только в видениях. Что случилось между вами перед тем, как этот странный бес посетил нас? Что вы такое сделали? Я же вижу, что в Юри что-то сильно изменилось, но никак не могу понять, что. И ваша связь… Она явно стала намного прочнее, чем была раньше. Я даже не понимаю, как такое вообще возможно, но теперь Юри ощущается…. Будто аура у него такая же, как твоя, Виктор.   
Дракон вдруг стал серьезным и внимательно посмотрел на ведунью.  
-Что именно ты видишь? И в каком смысле, как моя? – Немного нервозно уточнил он.  
-Ты пахнешь иначе, чем люди. Не всегда, но время от времени. И теперь этот запах я чую и от него. Не так, как это ощущают собаки или демоны, скорее, как это чувствуют эмпаты. Он ощущается, как ты. С той же аурой.  
-Виктор? – Юри внимательно следил за Виктором, пока тот слушал Минако и пару раз менялся в лице. -Что не так?  
-Вообще никто не должен был видеть, что мы разделили пламя. Никто, понимаешь? – Виктор говорил оживленно и даже коснулся руки Юри, от чего тот вновь ощутил эту странную, будоражащую сердце и душу, дрожь. Виктор, казалось, тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что он резко отдернул руку и посмотрел на нее, будто впервые ее видел.  
-Что это? – Неуверенно спросил Юри.  
-Это ваша связь. А если вы еще и пламенем поделились… - Минако мечтательно завела глаза к потолку и начала что-то напевать себе под нос. – Это просто волшебно. Очень здорово, когда два волшебных существа вступают в союз! – Нарочито громко добавила она, закружившись вдоль стойки.   
-Союз? – Тошия возник, будто из ниоткуда. Самое интересное, что и Хироко была здесь. Она стояла возле двери на кухню, с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем и смотрела на Юри и Виктора со смешанным выражением радости и удивления.  
-Свадьба – это так прекрасно. – Протянула она, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы краем полотенца. – Я уже и не надеялась, что дождусь…  
-Мама? – Протянул удивленно Юри. Виктор, казалось, забавлялся происходящим. – Мы не…  
-Как же нет? – Изумилась Минако. – Вы ведь разделили пламя? Это значит, что вы принадлежите друг другу. Даже еще больше, чем супруги. Это…  
-Почему бы тебе не заткнуться, ведунья? – Процедил сквозь зубы Виктор. На его лице все еще играла улыбка, но в глазах начал полыхать голубой огонь. – Не зли меня. Ты же отлично знаешь, что в моем племени правитель в праве поделиться пламенем с тем, с кем считает нужным? Ты ведь знаешь, да?  
Минако лукаво улыбнулась и вновь закружилась.  
-Конечно, знаю. – Она повернулась в сторону Тошии и Хироко и улыбнулась самой очаровательной из своих улыбок. – К сожалению, прямо сейчас ни о какой свадьбе речи нет. Но они непременно к этому придут! Я знаю. Я видела это!  
-Минако! – Хироко разочарованно вздохнула и пошла обратно на кухню. Тошия выглядел немного угрюмо, но не сильно разочарованным. Видимо, у него было на этот счет свое, отличное от жены,мнение.   
-Ну вот и зачем? – Не выдержал Юри. – Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня просто ненавидишь, Лесная Госпожа!  
Как только Юри это произнес, он тут же подумал, что не знает, почему так назвал Минако. Но его слова произвели на остальных очень странное впечатление, от чего Юри тут же почувствовал себя неуютно. На лице Минако застыла, точно замороженная, ее обычная улыбка. Виктор больше не улыбался. Он смотрел на Юри во все глаза, будто у того выросла вторая голова.   
-Что не так? Мне кто-нибудь скажет? – Настаивал маг, снова густо краснея.  
-Почему Лесная Госпожа? – С дрожью в голосе спросила Минако.  
-Потому что мы, драконы, называли так фей. – Огрызнулся Виктор. Но Юри хребтом чувствовал, что дело было вовсе не в этом. Но пока не понимал, что с этим делать. Снова вопросов было больше, чем ответов.

 

-Что там был за переполох? – Поинтересовалась Мари, когда Юри вместе с Виктором явились на ежедневное купание дракона.   
-Не стоит твоего внимания. – Сухо отозвался Виктор и плавно перетек в свою драконью форму, тут же заползая в теплую воду источника. Юри, как обычно, устроился рядом с его кожистым боком. Мари только пожала плечами и собралась уходить.  
-Ты только маму больше не расстраивай. – Тихо проговорила она, глядя на Юри через плечо.  
-Это не я. – Потупился Юри, чувствуя некоторое смущение. – Это все Минако с ее вечными видениями и прочим. Она вдруг решила высказаться… Ты ее знаешь. Как обычно, в своем репертуаре. Жаль, что маме пришлось это выслушать.   
-Действительно, жаль… - Пробормотала Мари и поспешила прочь.  
-Она очень переживает. И чувствует свою вину. – Тихо проговорил Виктор, когда девушка скрылась за дверями гостиницы.  
-Вину за что? – Недоумевал Юри.  
-Она хранительница. Она скорее всего не сможет завести семью. Хотя строгого правила на этот счет нет. Но подумай сам, Мари здесь постоянно. Она ни с кем не общается. Ей просто неоткуда взять мужа. – Рассуждал Виктор, и Юри согласно кивал, потому что в словах дракона был смысл.


	9. Помощь зала

Юри почти никогда не видел снов. Т.е. видел, конечно, но для него это были по-настоящему исключительные ночи. И в своих снах он видел в основном драконов. И на этот раз он тоже видел драконов, точнее, одного, конкретно взятого дракона. Виктор смотрел на него сквозь пелену серебра своих волос и чуть заметно улыбался, как-то мечтательно и даже завораживающе. Юри просто не мог отвести взгляда от него. Таращился и таращился, не шевелясь.

И тут вдруг он почувствовал вес на всем теле, будто его пригвоздили к земле и никак не желали отпускать. Он на мгновение зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза и вскрикнул. На нем стояла гигантская лапа, когтистая и кожистая, но при этом невероятно притягательная для глаз. Она переливалась на солнце всеми цветами радуги с мягким блеском перламутра. Каждая чешуйка была будто прозрачная, но при этом, молочно-голубовато-розовая. Точно крылья стрекозы или мыльный пузырь на просвет.

Юри попытался пошевелиться, но вес все равно ощущался слишком реальным. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало трудно дышать, но поделать ничего с этим не мог.

-В-Виктор… Отпусти! – Прохрипел он дракону, понимая, что это просто не может быть никто иной, кроме Виктора. – Отпусти или я задохнусь!

-Вовсе нет! Ты задохнешься, если я тебя отпущу! Юри! Юри! – Почему-то голос Виктора был каким-то далеким. Юри показалось, что и шел он совершенно не оттуда, откуда следовало. Ведь дракон был над ним, а голос…

Юри рывком сел, стряхивая с себя Виктора. Его глаза широко распахнулись и тут же пожалели об этом. Едкий сизый дым наполнял комнату, настолько плотный, что Юри мог различить только Виктора перед собой. Тем более, что глаза тут же начали нещадно слезиться от дыма.

-Что… - Юри закашлялся. Виктор сделал ему знак, что пора уходить. Юри только кивнул, наощупь найдя одежду и не глядя сунув ноги в сапоги. В голове у него творился настоящий хаос. Что произошло? Откуда столько дыма? Они ведь все еще были в комнатах над трактиром. Не значит ли это, что в трактире пожар?

Сердце Юри мгновенно подскочило к горлу. Пожар! Его родные!

-Виктор…

-Не разговаривай! – Отрезал дракон, крепко держа его за руку. Юри на мгновение показалось, что дым мешает лишь ему одному. Виктор двигался в этой сизой пелене настолько свободно, настолько непринужденно. _Он в своей стихии._ Подумалось Юри. Это было действительно так. Виктору дым был нипочем.

Юри старался дышать через ткань своей одежды, которую он ворохом прижимал к груди, временами пряча в ней лицо. Это позволяло вдохнуть хоть немного относительно чистого воздуха. Он пытался всматриваться в дым, но ничего не мог различить. Только силуэт Виктора, что шел впереди него, уводя его сначала по коридору, потом по шаткой лестнице вниз.

Юри ничего не мог разглядеть из-за дыма, но при этом никак не мог понять, где его источник? Где же огонь? _Может ли быть дым без огня?_

-Может. – Спокойно отозвался на его мысли Виктор. – Именно это мы сейчас и видим. Юри, пошевеливайся. На улице я все тебе объясню. А пока что двигай ногами.

Виктор практически вытолкнул .Юри через заднюю дверь в гостиницу, а потом протащил на ощупь к источникам. Юри недоумевал, почему они не могут выйти через трактир. Но спорить с Виктором было совершенно бесполезно.

Они пробежали вихрем через помещения гостиницы и купален, буквально выпав на задний двор, выходивший к источникам. Юри в дополнение к тому, что надышался дыма, всерьез запыхался. Он рухнул на каменную кладку двора, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Отдышавшись и прокашлявшись, он обернулся на здание «Секрета короля». Клубы сизо-черного дыма валили из всех окон и открытых дверей, но огня все еще не было видно.

-Виктор… Что это? – Просипел Юри. Голос был хриплым после кашля. Виктор стоял в пол оборота к нему и чуть скосил на мага взгляд.

-Это атака. – Спокойно проговорил он.

-А где остальные? Мама, папа, Мари, постояльцы? – Не унимался Юри. – И где…

-Твои родные в полном порядке. Минако вовремя вывела их и спрятала у себя. – Пояснил спокойно Виктор. – За тобой пошел я, потому что только я мог пройти сквозь завесу.

-Потому что ты дракон?

-И потому, что я маг. – Тем же ровным тоном отозвался Виктор. Юри вдруг почувствовал, как ночной предрассветный холодок начинает пробирать его до костей. Он схватился за одежду и принялся судорожно ее на себя натягивать, продолжая сидеть на холодных камнях. Виктор только усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним.

-И кто нас атакует? – Юри натянул штаны, поднимаясь на ноги. Накинув куртку поверх рубашки, он вопросительно посмотрел на дракона. – И где Юрочка?

-Все твари преисподней. – Ровным тоном отозвался Виктор. Юри почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Слишком спокойным был дракон, особенно, на контрасте с тем, насколько был обескуражен Юри. – Юрочка повел свое Золотце в гарнизон. От греха подальше. Нашел себе игрушку, тоже мне…

Юри злорадно усмехнулся, услышав наконец-то в тоне Виктора намек на раздражение.

-Итак, серьезно, что происходит?

-Тот мелкий бес, который так активно нами интересовался, похоже, прислал подмогу. – Проговорил Виктор, продолжая коситься на Юри и поглядывать временами на здание гостиницы, будто ожидая развития событий в самое ближайшее время. – Ты ведь почувствовал запах серы в этом дыму? Они ворвались в трактир, точно ураган. Пришлось спешно вывести непричастных и убираться самим. Теперь они затаились. Не понимаю, зачем им понадобилось делать что-то настолько опрометчивое и странное. Они никого не тронули, никто не пострадал. Но шуму наделали прилично. Тошия рвал и метал, когда все это началось. Когда Минако уводила его силой, он сокрушался, что с таким количеством нападений скоро разорится.

-Не обращай внимания. Мы с Минако всегда ему поможем поднять престиж заведения. У нее еще полсотни веселых трюков в рукаве. – Небрежно бросил Юри, подходя к Виктору и тоже вглядываясь в здание. Дым почти перестал сочиться из каждой щели. Но никакого больше движения не было заметно. – Похоже, это было просто предупреждение.

-Вероятно. – Виктор согласно кивнул. Он сделал несколько уверенных шагов к ближайшей купальне и, опустившись на одно колено, ополоснул руки в воде источника. Юри следил за ним краем глаза, точно так же, как пару минут назад за ним наблюдал Виктор. Дракон зачерпнул немного воды и умылся.

-Что ты делаешь? – Удивленно поинтересовался Юри.

-Это необходимость. Есть чары, которые могут оседать на коже и на одежде. Они явились сюда, напали на нас и вдруг исчезли, отступили. Как думаешь, столько усилий только ради устрашения? – Виктор встал и обернулся к Юри. По волосам вокруг лица все еще стекали капельки воды. – Источники с волшебной водой, полной магии. Эта вода может защищать, поддерживать, очищать. Она работает с любым, кто владеет хоть крупицей магии, и не важно, человек это или нет. На твоем месте я бы тоже умылся. Мало ли…

Юри смотрел на него во все глаза. Он говорил очень логичные вещи, но в голове у Юри услышанное все еще не желало укладываться по полочкам. Всю свою жизнь он провел рядом с этими источниками и всегда считал их просто хорошим местом для отдыха. Юри даже в голову не приходило, что его собственные магические ресурсы могут зависеть от этих источников.

-Нет. Ты забываешь, что пламя у всех магов от рождения. Ты его не мог бы получить просто так. Это не ресурс. – Виктор подошел к Юри и коснулся пальцами его щеки. Отняв руку, он потер пальцы друг о друга. – Все-таки заклинание. Иди, умойся.

Юри послушно проделал все те же манипуляции с водой источника. Виктор в это время задумчиво разглядывал небо над гостиницей и городом. Где-то на востоке уже занималась заря, разливаясь мягкими розово-оранжевыми тонами по небосклону. Но здесь, в укромной нише источников, рассвет почти не был заметен.

-Что это за заклинание? – Спросил Юри, вернувшись к Виктору. Пряди темных волос, влажные от воды, прилипли по сторонам его лица и были казались почти черными.

-Медленный яд. Интересно, сколько народу оно поразило? – Виктор подошел к дверям гостиницы, заглянув вовнутрь. Там было почти темно и тихо. Ни единой живой души.

-А что нужно, чтобы оно сработало? Просто оказаться в дыму? Или как? – Обеспокоенно уточнил Юри.

-Не переживай. Дым появился уже после того, как всех вывели. Больше всего досталось тебе. – Виктор озадаченно уставился на Юри, обернувшись, будто вдруг понял что-то важное. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Юри вопрос дракона озадачил. Чувствовал он себя совершенно нормально. То ли вода источника помогла, то ли дело было в том, что он был магом. Но на него это заклинание явно не действовало так, как должно было.

-Вик-тор… - Протянул Юри, поймав взглядом взгляд сапфировых глаз дракона. – Чего ты боишься?

-Всего неизведанного. Этой магии я почти не знаю. Она мне недоступна и потому непонятна. Если заклинание подействует, я буду бессилен что-то сделать. Это пугает. – Виктор казался ошарашенным. Будто его собственные слова его удивляли. – Нам стоит проверить, не осталось ли кого внутри.

Он решительно вошел внутрь здания. Юри шел следом. Тишину разрывали только звуки от их шагов и дыхания. Комнаты, которые они проходили, были абсолютно пустыми.

-Кто именно был среди нападавших? Ты сказал, что их было много.

-Я этого не говорил. – Возразил дракон. Они уже добрались до двери в трактир, обойдя всю гостиницу и проверив комнаты постояльцев в том числе. Никто живой им там и не встретился. Впрочем, мертвых они тоже не нашли. Это утешало. – Это были духи. Но не одни. Под руководством кого-то из бесов.

-Наш старый знакомый? – Поинтересовался Юри. Виктор покачал головой.

-Нет, не думаю. Скорее кто-то на пару рангов выше. Одно не ясно: зачем нужно было вот так нападать и потом исчезать? Ведь все началось ровно тогда, когда ты…

 

…Юри отправился в свою комнату, попрощавшись с Виктором и остальными. Минако снова крутилась вокруг дракона, неустанно его раздражая своим присутствием. Было хорошо за полночь и народу в трактире заметно поубавилось. Начальник городской стражи, исполняющий обязанности коменданта Алтын, пара подчиненных по обе стороны от каждого. И еще человек десять постояльцев гостиницы.

У Юри слипались глаза от усталости, потому он и поспешил извиниться перед всеми и откланяться. Он едва сумел доползти до кровати и скинуть одежду, забравшись в итоге под одеяло. И, как только голова его коснулась подушки, он тут же провалился в сон.

Потому Юри не видел, как в зале трактира внезапно распахнулись двери и дрогнули все светильники, на мгновение погрузив его в полную темноту. Как из этой темноты послышалась какофония звуков, напоминающая одновременно звериный вой, рык, скрежет зубов и когтей, перемежающаяся с криками посетителей.

Как только свет снова загорелся, все люди в трактире уже успели сбиться в плотную группу в центре помещения, по краям которой стояли те, кто хоть как-то мог обороняться: Алтын со своими людьми, начальник городской стражи со своими и двое драконов. Все напряженно следили взглядами за каждой мало-мальски плотной тенью в зале. Вой раздался снова, и на столах, точно из воздуха, материализовались странные существа.

-Ты чертей хотел? – Сквозь зубы процедил Виктор в сторону своего юного подопечного. Тот повел плечиком и фыркнул в голос. – Получите-распишитесь! Мысли есть?

-Отдай нам его голову! – Прошипел один из чертей. Он стоял на четвереньках на столешнице, весь грязно-бурый с бордовыми прожилками вел по телу, выпиравших над поверхностью шершавой кожи. На вид он был сухопарый, жилистый, но Виктор точно знал, что черти не так просты. Пехота среди нечисти, они не знали боли, не знали усталости, не понимали эмоций и не питали жалости ни к своим, ни к чужим.

-Чью голову ты хочешь? – С вызовом спросил дракон.

-Голову мальчишки! – Прошипел черт. Он явно был здесь за главного, хоть и не руководил наступлением. Остальные черти заинтересованно водили носами в воздухе, принюхиваясь. Люди, что оказались в середине кольца, заметно дрожали. Тошия с семьей замерли у стойки. Они единственные не попали в окружение, но и защитить их было некому. Минако, что стояла рядом с ними, была не в счет. По крайней мере, все так думали. В дверях, ведущих в гостиницу, замерла Мари.

-Не понимаю, о ком это ты. – Небрежно бросил Виктор. Черт фыркнул и ткнул пальцем в Тошию.

-Если я ему голову откручу, ты станешь понятливее? – Поинтересовался он с кривой ухмылкой на рыле. – Мне нужен маг, за голову которого была назначена награда.

-Кем назначена? Заказчик мертв! Контракта больше нет! – Возразил Виктор, не давая ему продолжать.

-Ты и правда считаешь, что все было так просто? Контракт? Только не для нас. – Черт одним прыжком оказался на стойке и заинтересованно повел носом в сторону Хироко, которая стояла к нему ближе всего. – Нам плевать на договоренности. Мы не демоны, чтобы вступать в сделки. Мы наемники. Нам сказали, что нужна голова мага, и мы ее добудем. И повеселимся заодно.

Минако оказалась рядом с чертом быстрее, чем кто-то понял, что произошло. Она перехватила его когтистую лапу в воздухе в момент, когда он уже был готов нанести Хироко удар. Черт взвизгнул, вырываясь. Над местом соприкосновения вился легкий дымок.

-Фея!!! – Взревел он, соскакивая со стойки и зло плюнув под ноги ведунье. – Отступаем! – Он повернулся к Виктору, продолжая краем глаза следить за Минако. – Если ты думаешь, что мы так просто сдадимся, ты ошибаешься. – Прошипел черт, обращаясь к Виктору. Он растворился в воздухе, впрочем, как и вся его шайка.

-Быстро! Убираемся отсюда! – Скомандовала Минако, выводя Хироко и Тошию из-за стойки и беря ошарашенную Мари под руку. Она поволокла семью Юри на выход. – Позаботьтесь об остальных! – Бросила ведунья, выводя свою небольшую группу. Виктор кивнул ей вслед.

Начальник стражи и Алтын поспешили вывести людей прочь.

-Мы разместим их в гарнизоне на эту ночь. – Пояснил Алтын, выходя из трактира. Виктор кивнул и тут понял, что помещение начинает быстро наполняться удушливым дымом.

-Идите. Я тут разберусь. – Пообещал он. Юрка посмотрел на него из-под челки и кивнул, направляясь вместе с остальными.

-Я присмотрю. – Коротко сообщил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Виктора. – Не беспокойся. За себя я могу постоять.

Виктор только пожал плечами и бросился в здание. Ему нужно было удостовериться, что там не осталось никого, а заодно и вывести Юри. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему маг до сих пор не вышел на шум. Неприятное предчувствие не отпускало Виктора, пока он поднимался наверх. И его радости не было предела, когда в клубах сизого дыма он смог различить почти неподвижную фигуру Юри под одеялами в постели. Виктору на мгновение показалось, что маг не дышит, но, когда он навис над ним, он ощутил его слабое дыхание, и надежда вновь поднялась в его груди бешено бьющимся сердцем.

 

-Похоже, что тут никого нет. – Ровным тоном заметил Юри, когда они обошли оба здания и никого не встретили по пути. – За каким же… они к нам приходили?

-Они хотели твою голову. – Вздохнул Виктор, запустив пятерню в волосы в нервном жесте. – Юри, послушай… Я не знаю, чем ты так сильно насолил своему родному городу и военным, но теперь все слишком серьезно. Ты пойми, это уже не просто разборки между людьми или драконами…

Виктор вдруг замолчал. На его лице было удивленное выражение, которое Юри так и не смог ничем объяснить. Дракон прижал указательный палец к губам и вдруг улыбнулся.

-А знаешь, все может быть не так уж плохо…

Виктор рванул с места, оставляя мага в полном недоумении. Он в мгновение оказался перед дверью, ведущей из трактира на дорогу, что шла к городу. Рванув ее на себя, Виктор выскочил на улицу, в первые лучи утреннего солнца. Юри проследил за ним недоуменным взглядом и чуть не в голос выругался, когда ему в глаза полыхнул отраженный от шкуры дракона свет. Виктор принял истинную форму и куда-то улетел.

-А объяснить хоть что-то?.. – Юри устало опустился на табурет у стойки. Обведя взглядом зал, он снова вздохнул. Перевернутая мебель, остатки ужина и вчерашней попойки. Здесь намечалась масштабная уборка. И, поскольку заняться ему все равно было нечем, Юри взялся за метлу, попутно поднимая перевернутые скамьи и задвигая массивные столы на место.

 

-Где Виктор? – Голос юного дракончика звучал раздраженно и зло. Он ворвался в трактир спустя час с небольшим после ухода Виктора. Юри успел немного прибраться и уже начал размышлять, не пойти ли в город, чтобы рассказать остальным, что опасность миновала. Он никак не ожидал увидеть первым именно дракончика.

-Понятия не имею… - Начал было Юри, но тут же умолк, подняв взгляд на Юрочку и увидев обеспокоенное лицо. – Что еще у нас стряслось?

-Не у нас. В гарнизоне. – Огрызнулся юный дракончик и заметался по залу в некоем подобии паники. – Это все… ну это, как их… Виктор просил не поминать всуе. В общем, все дело в них. Что-то они такое сотворили… В общем, гарнизонным, которых я пошел провожать, очень плохо. Я такого никогда не видел.

-Медленный яд, - догадался Юри. – Виктор о нем упоминал. Их надо сюда. Потому что…

-Вода источника! – Догадался дракончик. Он стрелой метнулся в сторону двери в гостиницу.

-Не забудь умыть лицо… - Пробормотал Юри ему вслед.

Спустя минут пять Юрочка вернулся, волоча за собой увесистую флягу, явно полную воды.

-Ты вообще не слушаешь, что тебе и при тебе говорят? – Изумился с усмешкой Юри. – Вода работает только тут. Ты ее налил во флягу, и теперь это просто вода. Ничего боле. Их надо доставить сюда. И тебе надо прямо в источнике ополоснуть руки и лицо. Как я понял, на вас это работает иначе, но стоит так сделать. Виктор так сделал.

-И куда делся потом? – Огрызнулся Юрочка, бросив флягу там, где стоял. Теперь в ней было мало проку. – Я сейчас… И почему я не могу воспользоваться своим  телом…

Дракончик выбежал через главный вход и пропал довольно надолго. Юри успел прогуляться на кухню и даже немного прибраться там, подготовив кое-что для начала обычной работы таверны. Когда он вернулся, в трактире уже было полно народу. Его родители как раз заходили через главный вход, когда он вышел из двери в гостиницу. С ними была встревоженная Минако.

-Юри! – Ведунья бросилась на шею магу и в сердцах расцеловала его. – Хвала Богам! Я так рада.

Юри чуть смущенно улыбнулся, отцепляя ее от себя и переводя взгляд на родителей и сестру. С ними внешне все было отлично. Но нужно было перестраховаться.

-Мари, всем надо умыться водой источников… - Начал он, но его сестра только кивнула и повела всю делегацию за собой. Вместе с ними оказались и начальник городской стражи с подчиненными.

-Юри, что происходит? – Спросила обеспокоенная Минако. – Ты такой таинственный… И где Виктор?

-Он куда-то ушел. Сказал, что у него есть идея. – Пояснил Юри. – В целом все отлично, кроме того, что в гарнизоне проблемы. Там есть несколько человек, которых тоже скоро сюда привезут. Те, кто был тут прошлой ночью. Надеюсь, мы сможем им помочь…

-А что с ними? – Ведунья стала очень серьезной.

-Я точно не знаю. Юрочка заходил, а потом убежал за ними, когда мы поняли, что от этой дряни помогает наша вода. Виктор назвал это заклинание Медленным ядом. Ты знаешь, что это такое?

-Да, я встречала это название. – Медленно отозвалась Минако, погрузившись в собственные мысли. – Вода… Она должна помочь. Только, если не будет слишком поздно.

-Что значит, слишком поздно? – Переспросил Юри, но Минако не успела ему ответить, потому что главная дверь распахнулась, и в нее ввалилось сразу несколько человек. Во главе процессии были Юрочка, ведущий едва державшегося на ногах Алтына. Лицо и руки парня напоминали сырое мясо.

-Вот примерно это. – На выдохе произнесла Минако, замерев в изумлении. Рядом стоял остолбеневший в момент Юри. Он всякого навидался в своей жизни, но подобное видел впервые.

-Чего застали?! Помогите ему! – Юрочка мог бы убить взглядом своих рассерженных зеленых глаз, практически полыхавших огнем. – Ты говорил, что надо в источник? Так пойдем туда. Надо…

-Это не поможет. – Тихо проговорила Ведунья. – Ты ему уже ничем не поможешь. Считай, что он труп.

Юри сплюнул. Как всегда, деликатность Минако не знала пощады. От ее слов остальные пришедшие ощутимо вздрогнули и явно собирались впасть в панику. Но тут появилась Мари, и почти все пришедшие тут же бросились к ней. Надо отметить, что настолько плохо было только Алтыну. Остальные выглядели даже примерно не настолько плохо, как он.

-Только не при мне! – Виктор появился в  дверях трактира, сияя настолько ярко, что даже солнце снаружи, казалось, начало медленно меркнуть. – Юра, давай отведем его на источник. В нашу отдельную купальню. Я все объясню там.

Минако заинтриговано уставилась на Виктора.

-Я могу пойти с вами? – Поинтересовалась она. Виктор был в целом не против. Остальным было в принципе не до возражений, так что Минако пошла в хвосте их небольшой группы, стараясь не нагнетать атмосферу.

 

 

Алтына с огромной осторожностью разоблачили и погрузили в чашу источника. Юрочка самолично взялся придерживать его, чтобы не дать утонуть. Виктор остался у бортика. Он встал на колени и что-то прошептал юному дракончику в самое ухо. Тот на мгновение зарделся, а потом отвел смущенно взгляд.

-Ты же понимаешь, что такие решения нельзя принимать второпях? – С сомнением спросил он у Виктора, все еще глядя в сторону. Виктор усмехнулся.

-Ты ведь хотел у меня многому научиться? Так и учись. Я тебе говорю, что это просто необходимо. И именно сейчас. Если, конечно, тебе вообще дорог этот человек.

Юри слушал их в некотором недоумении. О чем шла речь, он совершенно не понимал, но понял, что юный дракончик был на пороге какого-то очень важного решения. Минако рядом с ним чуть переминалась с ноги на ногу, а потом рискнула и опустилась рядом с Виктором на колени у самого края чаши источника.

-Если я все правильно поняла, у меня только один вопрос: ты уверен, что это сработает? – Спросила она тихонько у Виктора.

-Не будь я драконом! – Отозвался он. Юри шикнул на него. Все же вот так подставляться перед Алтыном, которого они почти не знали… - Юри, не думаю, что он нас слышит. Ему сейчас должно быть настолько больно, что он и себя-то не помнит. А потом не вспомнит или посчитает все услышанное бредом. Если, конечно, выживет без помощи Юрочки.

-Вот ты гад! – Огрызнулся маленький дракон. Он бережно прижимал к себе тело Алтына, умостив его голову у себя на плече. – Ты ведь понимаешь…

-Как никто другой! – Отозвался с улыбкой Виктор. Юри окончательно перестал понимать, что тут творится.

-Ладно. Только… Постарайтесь меня не отвлекать…

Виктор кивнул и постучал по плечу Минако, поднимаясь на ноги. Он протянул ей руку и помог подняться. Ведунья благодарно кивнула. Она чуть обернулась на дракона и парня в его объятиях, погруженных в воду.

-Думаешь, их можно оставить без присмотра? – С недоверием спросила она Виктора.

-Если сработает, то нам тут делать нечего. Если нет, тем более мы ничем ему не поможем. Давайте вернемся в зал трактира. Надо кое о чем переговорить.

Юри кивнул и послушно поплелся за остальными. Мари ему махнула, когда он проходил мимо. Она как раз заканчивала устраивать пострадавших из гарнизона в одну из купален. Родители Мари и Юри уже успели умыться и вернуться в трактир.

-Передай родителям, что нам нужно будет что-то согревающее через полчаса примерно. На всех. – Проговорила Мари напоследок. Юри кивнул в знак того, что понял.

 

 

-Я слушаю. – Безразличным тоном сообщил Юри, присаживаясь на высокий табурет у стойки. Тошия уже пересчитывал отмытые стаканы и выставлял их под прилавок, готовясь к работе.

-А что тут сказать? – Виктор умостился по правую руку от него, Минако села слева. Она как-то загадочно улыбалась.

-Расскажи, как Юра будет его спасать? Я вообще ничего не понимаю. Минако, ты же говорила, что это невозможно. Что скажешь теперь?

-Юри, если вещи, которые творят чудеса. – С улыбкой протянула Минако. – Этот случай как раз такой. Если у них все получится…

-Если у них все получится, то у одного юного дракона появится нерушимая связь с человеком. – Пояснил Виктор, и Юри вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ведь точно. Сколько раз он читал в учебниках, сколько раз слышал об этом на лекциях… И все равно, как только столкнулся нос к носу, совершенно не понял, что речь идет именно об этом.

-Да, когда дракон выбирает себе наездника-человека, он передает ему частичку своей магии. Не пламени, а именно магии. Он делает ему подарок, отдает в дар часть своей души. Не знаю, как это описано в ваших умных книгах, но у нас это именно так рассказывается. – Пояснил Виктор, продолжая довольно ухмыляться.

-И как именно… как и когда это происходит? – Юри пытался подобрать нужные слова. Интерес и обида смешались в нем воедино, немного сбивая с толку. – Я все равно до конца не понимаю…

-Вот ты бездарь! – Взвилась Минако. – Неужели ты не чувствуешь это сам?! Наездник получает от дракона магию, сливается с ним! Во всех книгах так пишут! А в трактатах по целительству сказано, что при этом человек получает часть драконьей выносливости, иммунитета, так сказать. Он становится менее уязвимым во многом. Быстрее восстанавливается. Ты меня поражаешь!

Юри на мгновение задумался. Он честно считал, что сам себя исцеляет. Может быть, не без помощи волшебной воды, но он никак не связывал этот процесс с Виктором. Теперь получалось, что к своим природным данным он добавил, и не мало, от дракона. Это окончательно сбило его с толку.

-Но ведь… - Юри вдруг вновь ощутил себя полным идиотом. Это настолько явно отразилось на его лице, что даже Минако стало его немного жаль. Виктор вообще едва сдерживал смех, глядя на Юри. Такой удивительной наивности он от него никак не ожидал.

-Юри, это подобно браку. Я, кажется, упоминал раньше, что для нас, драконов, выбор человека сродни заключению брачного союза. Если мы готовы с кем-то разделить собственные мысли, чувства, магию, саму нашу суть, то это должен быть очень особенный человек. – Сдерживая смех, пояснил Виктор. Юри, казалось, настолько погрузился в осознание услышанного, что вообще не реагировал на внешние раздражители.

В голове у него и без того все было неладно в последнее время, но теперь… Юри впал в окончательный ступор. Из услышанного он начал медленно делать выводы. Медленно, потому что поверить в эту информацию ему было очень сложно. Юри решил пойти от последнего. Получалось, что юный дракон должен был передать Алтыну частичку своей магии. Т.е. сделать совершенно не владеющего магией человека магическим существом. Таким образом, он мог спасти парня от действия заклятия. Ну и, конечно, часть драконьей выносливости должна была помочь исцелению. И вода. Конечно же, вода. Это Юри как-то еще мог понять.

А вот дальше начиналась для него полная чертовщина. Из всего этого получалось, что у него с Виктором связь точно такая же, если не сильнее. И если Юрочке пришлось осознанно принимать это решение…

-Виктор… - Юри обернулся к дракону и встретил чуть насмешливый взгляд сапфировых глаз из-под полуопущенных серебристых ресниц.

-Я внимательно тебя слушаю. – Протянул Виктор с какой-то почти кошачьей тягучестью, будто промурлыкал.

-Ты… Ты меня выбрал?! – Прошептал Юри. Виктор все с той же насмешливой улыбкой смотрел на него, а потом медленно кивнул. Их разговор могла слышать только Минако и она почти подпрыгивала на своем месте, явно желая вмешаться, но опасаясь получить за это от Виктора.

-Но почему…

Виктор фыркнул. Это уже начинало ему надоедать. У Юри наблюдалась странная цикличность в поведении. То он был достаточно вменяемый и решительный молодой человек, способный горы свернуть. То превращался в немного мечтательную барышню по поведению, краснея, бледнея, чуть не в обморок падая. И между этими двумя Юри не было ни переключателя, ни хоть какого-то промежуточного состояния. Это серьезно нервировало.

-Потому что я это предсказала! – Вставила Минако, чем заслужила неодобрительный взгляд от Виктора поверх головы Юри. Сам же Юри вдруг «протрезвел» и резко повернулся к ней.

-Вот совершенно нет! – Взвился маг. – Не важно, что тебе там привиделось… - Он осекся и покосился на Виктора через плечо. Тот вновь давился смехом. Было видно, что его происходящее изрядно забавляет. И да, получалось, что Минако все верно сказала и увидела. Юри сложил руки на стойке и спрятал лицо. – Это все слишком сложно для меня.

-Виктор? – Мари стояла чуть поодаль, делая знаки. Дракон обернулся на ее голос и поспешил к ней.

-Похоже, у них все получилось. – С усмешкой сообщил он, возвращаясь на свое место через несколько минут. – Мари сказала, что раны начали затягиваться. Остальным вроде тоже стало получше. Я думаю, нам удалось прервать это заклинание. Городу ничто не угрожает.

-Городу? – Встрепенулся Юри. Это была новая информация, которую ему раньше никто не давал. – Причем тут город?

-Это сложное, многослойное заклятие. Если умирает кто-то от него, оно начинает распространяться подобно чуме. От трупа к живым людям. Известны случаи, когда вымирали целые города. – Пояснила Минако. Юри смотрел на нее во все глаза. Теперь ситуация виделась ему немного в ином свете. Вот почему все перепугались, в том числе Юрочка. Все они знали, чем это грозит, что бы последовало за смертью Алтына. – Кажется, теперь и ты понимаешь, насколько нам повезло, что в таком плачевном состоянии оказался именно этот парень. Не думаю, что наш бунтарь согласился бы связать себя с кем-то другим.

-Это точно! – Подхватил Виктор с усмешкой. В его руках уже была заботливо поданная Тошией кружка с элем. – За это стоит выпить!

Минако довольно кивнула и сделала знак Тошие, получив из его рук еще одну глиняную кружку. Юри вновь спрятал лицо. Находиться в этом обществе ему было все сложнее.


	10. Помяни черта.

Глава 10. Помяни черта.

 

Алтын остался в гостинице по настоянию Мари и Минако. Обе сошлись во мнении, что парня нельзя перемещать в его состоянии. К тому же, целесообразно было его как можно чаще погружать в источник, чтобы его раны побыстрее затягивались. Юрочка был просто счастлив от такого решения. Он часами составлял Алтыну компанию, отвечая на вопросы парня.

-Чем они там так подолгу занимаются? – Недоумевал Юри, сидя перед барной стойкой и обращаясь к сидевшему рядом Виктору. Было раннее утро третьего дня после нападения на «Секрет короля». Горожане уже давно разошлись отлеживаться по домам, так что в трактире, да и в гостинице, если не считать Алтына, были только свои.

-Понятия не имею. Но у парня должно быть море вопросов. – Отозвался Виктор, сделав глоток чая из глиняной кружки, исходившей ароматным паром. – Вот представь на мгновение: только что он умирал, испытывая почти невыносимую боль, и вот он уже открывает глаза и видит перед собой Юру. И, главное, что именно он видит. Ведь связь дракона и наездника довольно сильная. А здесь она досталась почти полностью лишенному магического дара человеку. Одно то, что ему привалил кусок магии, должно было выбить его из колеи. А тут еще Юрочка сидит, весь такой волшебный. И смотрит на него преданными глазами.

Виктор вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток, прикрыв мечтательно глаза. Юри насторожился. Последние дни дракон тщательно от него закрывался, так что Юри не мог прочесть ничего ни по лицу, ни благодаря их мистической связи. А сам Виктор был немногословен и предпочитал уходить от щекотливых тем в разговорах.

-Ты какой-то… - Юри задумался, подбирая слова. – Будто по собственному опыту говоришь.

Виктор внезапно закашлялся, подавившись чаем. Юри уставился на него во все глаза.

-Ты действительно… Так все это ощущал?

Теперь настала очередь Виктора уставиться на Юри.

-А ты, очевидно, пытаешься сказать, что чувствовал все иначе. – Фыркнул дракон, все еще немного хрипя и откашливаясь. – Только вот я точно знаю, что ты лукавишь. Ведь с самого первого раза я ощущаю и твои эмоции, и читаю твои мысли. Так что тебе меня не провести. Ты точно так же очарован мною, как я тобой. Отпираться нет никакого смысла.

Юри вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. Неумолимо и очень густо.

-Я… думал, что это только со мной… потому что…

Виктор сочувственно улыбнулся.

-Скажи мне, Юри, ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь встречался?

Юри думал, что покраснеть сильнее просто невозможно, но только что убедился в том, что это не так. От него разве что пар не шел, настолько густая краска заливала его лицо и уши. Виктор рядом с ним понимающе хохотнул.

-Нет, это не то, что ты подумал… - Юри почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание. – Это…

-Так да или нет? – Настаивал дракон, явно не желая читать прямо с разума Юри, ведь это означало, что ему пришлось бы открыть и собственные мысли и чувства. А он этого не желал.

-Нет! – Выпалил Юри, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Это…

Виктор потрепал его по плечу, отставив на мгновение кружку с чаем, а потом снова взял ее в руки, делая очередной глоток.

-Не переживай, такое бывает. Ведь ты был занят делом в Столице. Ты туда уехал учиться, а не романы крутить. К тому же Минако…

-А что Минако? – Перебил Юри, возмущенно глядя на дракона. Почему-то при упоминании о ведунье у Юри поднималась в груди ярость.

-Тебе нравится Минако? – Спросил Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь и вновь поднося кружку к губам.

-Нет! Что ты! Она… - Юри на мгновение замолчал. – Она – мой учитель. Мне нравилось заниматься магией, изучать заклинания, читать книги и задавать ей вопросы. Она очень умная и очень хорошая. Но…

-Но ты не видишь в ней женщину? – Без обиняков спросил Виктор. Юри задумался. Он настолько привык за те годы, что они провели вместе, что Минако с ним возится, в чем-то опекает, заботится о нем, точно мать или старшая сестра. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что между ними могли быть какие-то романтические отношения. – Минако – не тот человек, с которым…

-С которой, - поправил непринужденно Виктор. – Ясно. А что насчет Юко?

Юры вспыхнул с новой силой.

-Юко просватали до того, как этот бездарь сообразил, какое сокровище все это время было рядом с ним. – С усмешкой сообщил Тошия, который только что вернулся из гостиницы и не застал начала разговора, зато оказался здесь как раз вовремя, чтобы внести свою лепту в заливающую лицо Юри краску.

-Папа! – Не выдержал Юри. Тошия расхохотался в голос и принялся выставлять на стойку чистые кружки, которые только что принес из кухни на большом подносе.

-Что я сказал не так? Ты был настолько одержим своими драконами, что не замечал ничего вокруг себя. И Такеши увел у тебя Ю. И правильно сделал, как я  теперь понимаю. С тобой, хоть и мне и сын, у девочки не было никаких шансов на нормальную семью. – Тошия снова хохотнул и принялся протирать кружки чистым полотенцем, попутно убирая их под прилавок.

Виктор слушал молча, даже не пытаясь вмешиваться в разговор отца и сына. На его губах блуждала легкая, задумчивая улыбка, а взгляд был устремлен на Юри, изучая его залитое румянцем лицо.

-Вовсе все было не так! – Возмутился Юри. – Ю уже давно собиралась… А я не собирался… Она моя подруга! Понимаешь, папа! Это… Друг детства, вот! Как-то так…

Тошия снова расхохотался, вызвал у Юри приступ ярости, а у Виктора более широкую улыбку.

-Что ж, значит, для тебя все вообще в новинку. – Заметил Виктор, когда отец Юри отсмеялся и направился за чем-то снова на кухню.

-О чем ты? – Непонимающе переспросил Юри. Он заглянул в сапфирово-голубые глаза дракона и почувствовал, что тонет в них, как это было уже неоднократно. Юри вдруг осознал, что не может отвести от Виктора взгляда. Было в нем что-то настолько притягательное, что полностью лишало Юри возможности здраво мыслить. – Это… - Протянул он, не закончив фразы.

Виктор смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, и в его глазах читался интерес. Будто Юри только что сделал нечто очень занимательное, чего не делал раньше. Хотя это и было не так.

-Я лишь о том, - начал Виктор со вздохом, разрушая оцепенение Юри, - как ты на меня реагируешь. С самой нашей первой встречи. Я задумывался, почему так происходит? Все ли дело в нашей связи или здесь что-то еще. Оказалось, что вот как раз «что-то еще».

Юри все еще непонимающе смотрел на него в упор, изредка моргая.

-Я хочу сказать, что это напоминает состояние влюбленности. И если я им просто наслаждаюсь, зная, что это такое. То тебя эти эмоции вводят в состояние ступора. – Пояснил Виктор. – Ты никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного и не знаешь, как точно на это реагировать. Потому сначала тратишь уйму времени на осознание, а после пытаешься сбежать.

Юри задохнулся от негодования, внезапно охватившего его. Ему с одной стороны хотелось высказать Виктору все, что он думает о нем самом и о его теориях. С другой стороны он был готов подписаться под каждым словом, сказанным драконом. Хотя бы потому, что испытывал он намного больше, чем просто ощущение влюбленности. Иногда, находясь рядом с Виктором, Юри ощущал, будто парит над землей. Виктор действовал на него совершенно волшебно. Приливы вдохновения, подъем духа, огромное, всепоглощающее счастье – и это далеко не полный список того, что чувствовал Юри, когда Виктор был рядом.

-Тебе нечего сказать? – С усмешкой отметил Виктор. Юри подумалось, что дракону совершенно не обязательно заползать к нему в голову каждый раз, когда он захочет его подколоть. Очевидно, по лицу и так все было яснее некуда.

-Знаешь, иногда ты бываешь просто невыносим! – Надулся Юри, пряча лицо в ладонях. Виктор только усмехнулся.

 В этот самый момент за их спинами распахнулась дверь трактира, пропуская внутрь зала буквально толпу военных. Впереди процессии стоял совершенно незнакомый мужчина, одетый в гражданское. За его спиной маячил начальник городской стражи. Он был из числа тех, кому удалось отделаться легким испугом при нападении на «Секрет короля».

-Чему обязаны? – Поинтересовался Тошия из-за стойки.

-Не по твою душу! – Выдал, чуть наигранно, начальник городской стражи.

-Мне необходимо переговорить с неким магом, который, как я понимаю, сейчас находится где-то здесь. – Заговорил суровым тоном незнакомец. Юри с Виктором, не сговариваясь, развернулись к вошедшим лицом.

-И какой же из магов вас интересует? – Спросил Тошия, не желая униматься. Незнакомец окинул взглядом дракона и Юри и бросил взгляд через плечо на начальника городской стражи.

-Меня интересует человек невысокого роста, по утверждению очевидцев, юный и смазливый.

Виктор с Юри переглянулись. Юный и смазливый снова сидел, держа за ручку Отабека, в одной из комнат гостиницы. Оба это знали, но озвучивать этот факт незнакомцу от чего-то не хотелось. Юри поднялся со своего табурета и приветственно развел руками.

-Думаю, вы можете присесть и рассказать нам поподробнее, что за маг вам требуется. – С улыбкой проговорил Юри, мысленно молясь, чтобы Виктор понял его намек и отправлялся к Отабеку и Юрочке, чтобы предупредить.

-Я думаю, это излишнее. – Отозвался незнакомец, перехватив поднявшегося со своего места Виктора за локоть. Юри оторопел, не зная, как реагировать. Сам же Виктор просто остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.

-Вы считаете, что я тот самый маг, что вам нужен? – С легкой усмешкой в голосе поинтересовался Виктор, даже не пытаясь вырваться.

-Я точно знаю, что это не вы. Просто не хочу, чтобы между нами возникло какое-либо непонимание. Я здесь представляю исполняющего обязанности начальника гарнизона и коменданта, Отабека Алтына. И у меня вопросы к вашему юному магу, как раз о моем начальстве.

До Юри потихоньку начинало доходить, что нападать на них никто не собирается. Просто этот досточтимый господин хотел бы выяснить, как дела у Отабек. И, очевидно, он плохо умел выражать собственные мысли. Виктор явно был солидарен с Юри в его догадках, потому что он непринужденно улыбался прямо в лицо незнакомцу, пока тот не выпустил его руку из своей цепкой хватки.

Не известно, что было бы дальше, но из двери, ведущей в гостиницу, показался Юрочка в сопровождении Алтына. Отабек выглядел явно намного лучше, чем еще пару дней назад. Раны затянулись почти полностью, некоторые обещали даже следа не оставить. И сложно было понять, что именно так благотворно сказалось на его состоянии. То ли дракончик так благотворно на него подействовал, поделившись своей силой, то ли обретенное магическое пламя, а может, и просто вода источника. Но результат был на лицо.

-Что здесь происходит? – Голос Отабека был сильным, волевым и неожиданно властным. Юри раньше этого за парнем не замечал и был изрядно удивлен подобной перемене. Особенно, учитывая, что Алтын только-только начал выздоравливать.

-Ваше Превосходительство, - Юри дернулся от подобного обращения, удивленно уставившись на Отабека, а потом все с тем же удивлением посмотрев на Виктора. – Мы не дождались вестей о вашем состоянии и пришли проверить все сами. – Пояснил незнакомец. Он ткнул пальцем в Юрочку и добавил:

-Когда этот молодой маг явился в гарнизон и увез вас с собой, многие это видели. И многие видели, в каком вы были состоянии. И после о положении дел до нас доходили лишь обрывочные данные. Потому мы пришли к выводу, что вас здесь удерживают насильно, путем наложения каких-то чар.

Глаза Отабека стали холодными и, как показалось Юри, даже немного злыми. Он отстранился от Юры, который до сих пор обнимал его за талию, помогая стоять, и присел на ближайший к нему табурет у стойки.

-Такой глупости я еще никогда не слышал! – Сурово заметил он. Юрочка пристроился рядом с ним, даже хотел положить ему руку на плечо, но в последний момент не стал, замерев на середине жеста под пристальным взглядом Виктора. А потом он и вовсе направился к старшему дракону и присел рядом с ним, делая вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.

-Если бы вы действительно интересовались моим состоянием, вы явились бы сюда намного раньше. – Сухо отметил Алтын, продолжая изучать состав делегации с невозмутимым видом. – Я регулярно передавал информацию о своем состоянии. До сих пор я не мог покинуть это место, потому что Хранительница Источников вместе с ведуньей Минако, занимающиеся моим здоровьем, мне этого не рекомендовали. И я планирую пробыть здесь еще некоторое время.

Отабек выдержал паузу, пока его подчиненные, склонившись в глубоком поклоне, увядали под его строгим взглядом. Юри вдруг понял, почему именно этому молодому парню досталось право командования в гарнизоне. Алтын был не так прост.

-А теперь я требую от вас отчета за последние дни. Который, к слову, я до сих пор не получал. Ни единого донесения! Чем вы там занимаетесь? Строите бессмысленные и нелепые предположения или готовите переворот?

Остатки уверенности, с которой пожаловали гарнизонные, будто улетучивались с каждым сказанным Алтыном словом. Они с каждым мгновением становились все более и более растерянными. Наконец, стоявший впереди мужчина склонился почти до самого пола и смущенно пробормотал:

-Прошу простить нас, Ваше Превосходительство. С этой минуты мы полностью в вашем распоряжении. Разрешите удалиться и начать выполнять ваши указания?

Юри до сих пор ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из военных настолько откровенно пресмыкался перед старшим по званию. Выправка, по-настоящему военный этикет и дисциплина – вот что было присуще жителям гарнизона. Подобное обращение к кому-либо было им несвойственно.

-Идите. Жду донесений к вечеру. Как только мои лекари позволят, я покину это место и вернусь в гарнизон. До моего возвращения поручаю вам ведение основным дел гарнизона. Можете идти.

Гарнизонные снова поклонились и, не поднимая взглядом, удалились.

-Вау! – Выдохнул Тошия, который только вернулся с кухни и застал развязку этой сцены. – Что ты с ними сделал, сынок? – Обратился он к Алтыну. Тот только улыбнулся и сделал неопределенный жест рукой, который мог означать что угодно.

-Господин маг, расскажите мне, пожалуйста, что на самом деле происходит? – Попросил Отабек, принимая руку Юрочки, который поспешил придвинуться к нему поближе, разве что не обернуться вокруг него, точно кошка. – Юра пытался что-то рассказывать, но у меня мысли все еще путаются, да и звучит все это совершенно невероятно.

Виктор внимательно изучал лицо парня и то, как вел себя юный дракончик. Наконец, он вздохнул и сдался. Юри замер рядом с ним, потому что ему самому тоже было интересно послушать эту отповедь. То, что происходило с Юрочкой и Алтыном на его глазах, очень напоминало его отношения с Виктором. И свою долю объяснений Юри до сих пор не получил.

-Давай начнем сначала. Что ты помнишь? – Спросил Виктор, усаживаясь поудобнее на ближайший к Алтыну табурет так, чтобы при этом не касаться его самого.

-Я помню, как начался этот кошмар с болезнью. Но даже то, как меня привезли сюда, я помню очень смутно. Помню, как ведунья сказала, что мне не выжить. Это почему-то врезалось мне в память, но я подумал, когда очнулся в комнате в гостинице, что мне это просто почудилось в бреду, в котором я тогда пребывал. Последнее, что я помню, это… - Отабек запнулся и почему-то покраснел, накрыв, не задумываясь, ладонью руку Юрочки, коротая лежала у него на плече. Дракончик просиял, будто это было наивысшее благословение. И тут Юри почувствовал, что в их связи с Виктором все несколько иначе.

-Понятно. – Непринужденно рассмеялся Виктор, наблюдая за этой сценой. – Юра, ты мне позволишь? – Спросил он у дракончика, протянув руки к лицу Алтына, но так и не коснувшись его. Юрочка кивнул, и Виктор взял лицо парня в ладони, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Отбек выглядел растерянным под пристальным взглядом Виктора, изучающим его черты. – Это очень интересно. Если бы ты не был из верхушки клана, думаю, связь была бы иной. – Заметил Виктор, отпуская парня через пару мгновений. – Скажи-ка мне, Отабек, ты когда-нибудь практиковал магию?

Парень чуть смущенно повел плечами и отрицательно покачал головой, будто это признание причиняло ему боль.

-Мой отец был крайне разочарован, когда ему доложили, что я не буду магом. Вообще не буду. Что мой магический потенциал равен нулю. – Со вздохом отозвался Алтын, поглаживая пальцы Юры, будто это прикосновение его успокаивало.

-Понятно. Можешь сообщить родителю, что теперь это не так. – С усмешкой отозвался Виктор, продолжая краем глаза следить за взаимодействием парня и дракончика. Алтын смотрел на Виктора во все глаза. Изумление на его лице было бескрайним во всех отношениях. – Не стоит так удивляться. Это… Юрочке пришлось поделиться с тобой частью своей магии. Обычно это происходит между магом-человеком и драконом, когда дракон выбирает себе наездника. По крайней мере, так происходит в наших землях. Я знаю из книг, что есть у Юри, что здесь, в людских землях, все происходит иначе. Маг выбирает себе дракона, а потом уже они дружно решают, будут ли работать командой. Причем, драконов у вас почти и не спрашивают. Хотя, мне думается, что те особи, что были выведены людьми, вообще утратили способность общаться со своими наездниками.

Виктор фыркнул, но продолжал улыбаться, пока говорил. Отабек смотрел на него во все глаза. Юри почувствовал вдруг, что творится что-то неладное. Слишком сильно парень был изумлен.

-Подожди, Виктор. – Прервал его Юри, положив ему руку на плечо, почти зеркально повторив позу Алтына и Юрочки. – Отабек, ты понимаешь, что здесь происходит? – Вкрадчивым тоном уточнил он. Отабек сглотнул и кивнул.

-Я бы хотел спросить… - Начал он немного хриплым голосом. И когда Виктор кивнул, он продолжил. – Ты – дракон? – Снова кивок. Алтын вздрогнул, глядя в изумлении и легком страхе в сапфировые глаза Виктора. Он вдруг сжал руку Юрочки и поднял взгляд на мальчишку, столкнувшись с ним почти нос к носу. Юрочка расплылся в довольной улыбке и тоже кивнул. Отабек с шумом выдохнул. – Значит, все, что о вас говорили, чистая правда. – Протянул он, снова переводя взгляд на Виктора. Внезапно в его глазах появился свет озарения. – Это значит, что я у меня теперь есть дракон, и я буду магом?

-Если захочешь и осилишь. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Он чуть погладил пальцы Юри, что лежали у него на плече, от чего Юри вздрогнул. Настолько это было неожиданным и… приятным. Будто он уже много лет жаждал этого прикосновения, грезил о нем. Эта мысль немного охладила Юри, отрезвила и слегка напугала.

-Итак, продолжим. – С улыбкой проговорил Виктор. – Юра передал тебе часть своей силы, чтобы помочь тебе излечиться. Вода источника исцеляет только магических существ. Ты был просто человеком, лишенным магии начисто. Теперь у тебя есть дарованное драконом пламя. Сразу предупреждаю, его пламя ледяное. Имей это в виду, когда начнешь практиковаться. Этот огонь не греет в широком смысле слова. Но, я думаю, эту проблему вы с Юрой решите в процессе практики. Человеку-магу сложно управиться с ледяным пламенем. – Юри за спиной Виктора с шумом вздохнул. Он совсем недавно испытал это ледяное пламя на себе и все еще помнил это ощущение предельного мороза, что сковывало самое его сердце.

-И теперь, благодаря магии, силе источника и вашей с Юрием связи ты почти полностью исцелился. Полное выздоровление – это вопрос нескольких дней. И вопрос уже решенный. Твоей жизни ничто не угрожает. И благодарить тебе за это стоит Юрия. – Продолжал Виктор. – Что касается обретенной тобой магии, тебе предстоит начать с азов и научиться ею пользоваться, сдерживать ее, контролировать. Поскольку работать тебе предстоит в связке с драконом королевской крови, этот контроль будет даваться нелегко. Имей это в виду и ни в коем случае не опускай рук.

Отабек все еще напоминал изумленную статую, продолжая внимательно слушать дракона. Юрочка за его спиной больше не улыбался, только прислушивался к словам Виктора, приобняв Алтына свободной рукой за плечи и почти привалившись к его спине всем телом. Юри показалось странным, насколько близким был их контакт, почти интимным. И ни одного из них он, казалось, не смущал. А ведь прошло всего несколько дней, как Юрочка здесь появился и познакомился с Алтыном. Юри эта простота обращения между ними показалась просто немыслимой.

-Ну, что скажешь? – Виктор улыбался Алтыну обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Войдешь в стройные ряды моих учеников?

Отабек оторопел от такого предложения, но как-то очень быстро взял себя в руки. Казалось, что он смирился с тем, что его мир отныне изменится на корню. Алтын мгновение помедлил, будто что-то обдумывая, а потом коротко кивнул, улыбнувшись.

-Если господин-маг примет меня в ученики, я почту это за великую честь!

-А он быстро соображает. – Отметил Виктор, улыбаясь. Юрочка коротко кивнул, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Я думаю, через пару днем мы сможем начать твое обучение. Ты действительно Золотой мальчик, Отабек. Не часто драконы королевских кровей выбирают себе в наездники простых смертных. И уже тем более редкость, когда пламенем делятся с почти незнакомым человеком. Что-то в тебе наш Юрочка нашел с самого первого взгляда, иначе уже быть тебе трупом. Но вот он ты, сидишь перед нами, живой и почти здоровый. Значит, все было не зря. Не забудь отблагодарить своего дракона. Он еще очень юн и небрежен со своей магией, но невероятно талантлив. Тебе очень повезло.

 

Юри стоял на холме и наслаждался уже по-настоящему летним ветерком. Солнце было уже высоко и нещадно палило, но на их занятия это никак не влияло. Виктор упорно вдалбливал своим ученикам теорию, заставляя неустанно практиковаться. Всем, кроме Отабека, которому пока не стоило выходить на улицу.

-Я почти труп. – Заявил Юрочка, опускаясь на траву в изнеможении. – Ты нас убить хочешь, Виктор! Сознайся!

Виктор повел плечом в изящном жесте и изобразил самую невинную улыбку, на какую только был способен. После разговора с Алтыном все дружно разошлись по своим делам. Виктор взял за шкирку Юри и юного дракончика и отправился с ними на очередной урок на холм. Отабека увела Мари под непрекращающийся гомон Минако, заглянувшей на огонек, чтобы проведать парня. Она все щебетала, что никогда раньше не сталкивалась со случаями исцеления от Медленного яда в столь запущенном виде. Мари пыталась от нее отбиться, говоря, что их гостю стоит передохнуть и окунуться в источник. Но Минако не унималась. Так что им пришлось принять ее в свою скромную компанию.

Юри был несколько разочарован, потому что он надеялся услышать от Виктора чуть больше подробностей о связи между драконом и наездником. Но Виктор упорно делал вид, что эта связь – нечто, само собой разумеющееся. Будто и Алтын, и юный дракон, уже знали, как это работает, и что с этим делать. Сам Юри терялся в догадках. Его чувства были такими противоречивыми. В одно мгновение ему хотелось вцепиться в Виктора и никуда его не отпускать, как в тот момент, когда дракон коснулся его пальцев в непроизвольном жесте. Да и множество иных непроизвольных прикосновений, случайных, едва ощутимых, но таких необходимых, вожделенных. Все это Юри ужасно смущало. Он терялся в догадках. Может, это и есть та самая загадочная связь? Или же это уже его привязанность к Виктору, как к личности, как к человеку, каким бы парадоксальным ни было это заявление.

Юри не знал, что ему делать. На все его вопросы Виктор только кормил его обещаниями рассказать потом, как-нибудь, когда будет время. Будто сам дракон тоже не до конца разобрался в ситуации. Иногда Юри даже посещала мысль о том, что Виктор пребывает в подобном его смятении чувств, потому и не может дать Юри логичное объяснение.

-Я не думаю, что цель именно такая. – Со вздохом проговорил Юри, опускаясь на траву рядом с дракончиком. Его собственные силы тоже были на исходе. – Виктор, может, нам стоит прерваться? Не думаю, что наши трупы смогут хоть немного оправдать твои ожидания.

-Что ты знаешь о моих ожиданиях? – Делано огрызнулся Виктор и рассмеялся. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но нам действительно стоит прерваться. Мне надо поговорить Алтыном.

Юрочка стремительно вскочил на ноги, явно обеспокоенный.

-Зачем это? – С вызовом спросил он, подаваясь всем телом в сторону Виктора, разве что не в боевую стойку вставая. Виктор рассмеялся.

-Полегче, малыш. Я ничего ему не сделаю. Хочу с ним обсудить кое-что. Есть у меня вопросы, которые я могу задать только ему. – Пояснил Виктор. Юри насторожился, но ничего не сказал. Он медленно поднялся и, молча развернувшись, пошагал в сторону трактира. В груди было какое-то странное гнетущее ощущение, не дававшее ему покоя. Юрочка нагнал его через несколько шагов и с беззаботной улыбкой ухватил за руку. Виктор шел следом, ничего не говоря.

-Юри, как думаешь, может, нам стоит попробовать какое-нибудь заклинание в связке после обеда? – С упоением проговорил дракончик, чуть покосившись через плечо. Юри удивленно повернулся к нему, а потом улыбнулся.

-Если Виктор разрешит. Виктор, может, нам с Юрой Сполох попробовать в паре? – Поинтересовался Юри, тоже чуть обернувшись, но к своему удивлению Виктора не обнаружил. – Что? – Недоуменно спросил он вслух, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси в поисках дракона. Юрочка только усмехнулся.

-Пойдем. Он скоро к нам присоединится. – Проговорил дракончик, увлекая Юри в сторону «Секрета короля». Юри вздохну и, пожав обреченно плечами, зашагал вместе с Юрочкой по тропинке.

-Знаешь, мне удивительно, что между тобой и Отабеком возникла такая прочная связь за такой короткий срок. – Высказался Юри через несколько шагов. Дракончик замер, и Юри тоже пришлось остановиться. – В чем дело?

-Не одному тебе удивительно. – Тихо проговорил Юрочка. – Понимаешь, я до сих пор не понимаю, что это такое. Виктор столько раз рассказывал мне легенды о том, как драконы оказывались связаны с людьми, пока я рос. Но я никогда не понимал, что это за связь. Сейчас я понимаю, что, возможно, был неправ, когда так легкомысленно относился к ней. Это… Ей невозможно сопротивляться. Я даже не могу подумать о том, чтобы как-то ее нарушить.

Дракончик опустился на колени и обнял себя руками. Юри присел рядом, не зная, что делать. Он еще ни разу не видел Юрочку таким беспомощным и беззащитным. Дракончик всегда вызывал восхищение своей решимостью и внутренней силой, превосходящей на порядок его внешнюю хрупкость. И вот он сидел на земле и выглядел настолько разбитым, дезориентированным, что Юри стало его нестерпимо жаль.

-Могу я… - Нерешительно начал Юри, чуть коснувшись плеча парнишки. Юрочка поднял на него глаза, полные слез. Юри этого никак не ожидал и даже немного отпрянул в изумлении.

-Что ты можешь?! – Гневно отозвался дракончик. – Ты от Виктора шарахаешься, как от чумы. Я-то думал, до тебя дойдет, когда он поделился с тобой пламенем. Но ты и тогда не смог ничего понять!

Юри оторопел. Что он упустил? Чего не осознал?

-Ты даже теперь не все понимаешь… - Юрочка грустно усмехнулся, поднимаясь на ноги и утирая слезы рукавом. – Между драконом и магом связь, как между любовниками. Это не дружба, это единение. Единение душ, тел, разумов. Это не просто слова или эмоции. Это намного больше. Каждый раз, когда ты отталкиваешь Виктора, ты наносишь удар по вашей связи, по вашей общей силе. – Яростно выговаривал дракончик прямо в лицо ошарашенному магу. Юри на мгновение оторопел, но вдруг осознал, что Юрочка не совсем прав.

-Подожди, но я не… - Промямлил он, вспоминая, как Виктор избегал его сразу после того, как поделился пламенем.

-Он просто уважает твой выбор. А как иначе? Жил-был маг-недоучка, неудачник во всем, в том числе в любви. И вот ему привалила невиданная сила, дракон, да еще и мужчина. Свалилось счастьеце на головушку. – Юрочка решительно зашагал по тропинке, заложив руки в карманы короткой куртки. – В нашем племени пол для чувств не важен. Мы разделяем любовь с тем, с кем захотим. И только ради размножения связываемся с теми, кто нам не интересен. И любовь для этого вовсе не нужна. – Продолжал дракончик, уверенно шагая вперед и полностью игнорируя Юри. А маг шел следом, еще более ошеломленный, чем раньше. Внешность дракончика, точнее, его голема сильно дезориентировала Юри, как он теперь понимал. Юрочка, хоть и выглядел, как мальчик, был весьма зрелым на деле. И тут Юри посетила страшная догадка.

-Подожди, а сколько тебе лет? – Вдруг спросил он, нагоняя дракончика.

-После первой полусотни мы перестаем считать. – Буркнул Юра. – Я должен был пройти испытание и стать официально взрослым. Мне на свой возраст всегда плевать было. Но обычно испытание назначается ближе к первой сотне.

Юри изумленно молчал. Между пятьюдесятью и сотней. Это поражало. А Виктор? Юри остановился, как вкопанный. Дракон упоминал, что прожил долгую жизнь. Насколько долгую? И упоминал, что Юрочка – младший в семействе.

-Чего ты остановился? – Переспросил дракончик, обернувшись и взглянув на Юри. Увидев его изумленное лицо, он рассмеялся. – Я выгляжу на пятнадцать, но на деле… Хотя мы взрослеем иначе, чем люди. Раза в два, а то и в три медленнее. Слишком много знаний, слишком много магии и всего прочего. На это нужно время.

Юри беспомощно ловил ртом воздух. Рядом с ним находилось все это время целых два древних существа, с которыми он настолько по-свойски общался, что ему даже тени сомнений в голову не приходило. И вот теперь…

-Вот поэтому Виктор и уважает твой выбор. – Фыркнул Юрочка. – Спугнуть боится.

-А ты? – Тихо проговорил Юри. Дракончик пожал плечами, усмехнувшись.

-А что я? Я Алтыну сразу сказал, что это всего лишь оболочка. Что окружающим будет странно видеть нас вместе, возможно, до открытого возмущения странно. Но это необходимость. Раз уж я согласился на всю эту авантюру, я хочу получить полную силу, а не то эхо, которым пользуется Виктор. Зря я, что ли, свою свободу отдал?!

Юри молчал. Ему на мгновение даже показалось, что это был тонкий расчет Виктора, исчезнуть именно сейчас и дать им с Юрочкой поговорить. Виктор был меркантильным, и Юри не сомневался, что этот коварный план был четко продуман.

-И что мне делать? – Неуверенно произнес вслух Юри. Дракончик подошел к нему, взял за плечи, что смотрелось очень забавно, учитывая разницу в росте, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

-Я думаю, ты должен пойти и рассказать Виктору, что на самом деле к нему чувствуешь. Только ли это связь мага и дракона или же это нечто большее. В любом случае, именно тебе предстоит эту связь принять и позволить Виктору быть самим собой. В противном случае в следующей стычке силы могут распределиться не в нашу пользу.

Юри смотрел на дракончика во все глаза, поражаясь, что все это только что выдал именно Юрочка, постоянно ведущий себя легкомысленно, импульсивно и зачастую опасно. И вот такая глубокомысленная речь. Сюрприз за сюрпризом.

-Как ты справляешься с тем, что… - Юри не смог подобрать нужных слов, но дракончик прекрасно его понял и только усмехнулся его смущению.

-У нас это в природе. Мы по полу друг друга не сильно разделяем. Разве, что в брачный период. И то это все очень условно. Потому я чувствую себя комфортно. Что ощущает Отабек, я не сильно понимаю, потому что еще не научился достаточно ровно его читать. И потом, он хоть и не был магом, теперь-то обладает пламенем, и читать его стало сложнее. Но временами… - Юра замолчал, вздохнув. – Временами я думаю, что надо было выбрать иной голем. Будь я девчонкой, ему было бы намного проще со мной общаться. Теперь я понимаю, что основные проблемы еще впереди.

Вот тут Юри был с дракончиком полностью согласен. Им всем предстояло еще очень постараться, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов. Горожане спокойно посмотрели бы на Юри и Виктора, в конце концов, Юри всегда отличался, а Виктор был достаточно эксцентричным, чтобы ему можно было все простить. Опять же, оба были магами, и никто не желал вставать у них на пути и читать им нотации. Но с Отабеком и Юрочкой дело обстояло иначе.

-Скажи, как это ощущается? Я наблюдал за вами утром. Было ощущение, что ты не можешь сопротивляться желанию быть рядом с ним. – Решился уточнить Юри. Дракончик пожал плечами.

-Это примерно так и есть. – Кивнул он. – Руки сами тянутся коснуться его. Это странно и даже страшно, потому что… - Юрочка на мгновение опустил взгляд, а потом даже слегка покраснел, чего Юри никак не ожидал. – Понимаешь, тут мы с тобой в одной лодке. Я до сих пор ни разу не участвовал в брачных играх нашего племени и вообще особо ни с кем не сближался. Виктор говорит, что это хорошо, потому что до момента признания меня взрослым и самостоятельным, мне это, вроде как, и не нужно. И что мне делать теперь, я теряюсь. К тому же, это не моя истинная форма. Я вообще не знаю возможностей человеческого тела в этом плане. Не представляю… - Дракончик тряхнул головой, будто отбрасывая эти мысли, и зашагал дальше.

Юри вдруг осознал, к чему клонит Юрочка, и мгновенно покраснел, как помидор. Ему и в голову не приходило, что кончиться может именно этим. И его отсутствие опыта могло сыграть с ним злую шутку. К тому же, Юри никогда не задумывался, насколько сложно было драконам управляться с големами. Ведь в действительности им пришлось научиться всему, что обычный человек умеет с детства.

Его мысли начали уносить его все дальше от реальности, так что от некоторых из них Юри снова зарделся и даже хохотнул, чем вызвал удивление у Юрочки, идущего рядом.

-Эй, что это с тобой? – Настороженно осведомился дракончик.

-Ему покоя не дают его мысли. – Виктор возник из ниоткуда в густой тени дерева неподалеку от них. Юри встрепенулся и тут же покраснел, поняв, что Виктор все это время читал его мысли. – Я думаю, слов здесь не надо. – Спокойно заметил дракон, подходя ближе. Во всем его поведении что-то неуловимо изменилось. Виктор казался более настороженным и более собранным, чем обычно. Юри не сразу это заметил. Он обратил внимание только тогда, когда и юный дракончик потянул носом воздух и стал предельно серьезным. Оба дракона будто бы чего-то ждали.

Юри судорожно принялся оглядываться вокруг, силясь понять, что могло их насторожить, но пока ничего особенного не заметил. Его взгляд уловил движение в самом конце тропы, где она выходила на небольшую поляну перед «Секретом короля». Юри сфокусировался и смог различить, как одна из теней уверенно двигается в их сторону. Холодок страха прошелся вдоль его позвоночника, и Юри внимательно уставился на эту самую тень, так что прямо на его глазах она начала набирать плотность и объем. Когда материализация завершилась, Юри не удержался и чертыхнулся в голос, чем тут же заслужил шипение драконов с обеих сторон от себя.

-Технически, нет. – Хриплый голос был таким же неприятным, как и в их последнюю встречу. – Но в целом, ты не так далек от правды, маг. Или мне называть тебя драконом?

Виктор рядом с Юри ощутимо напрягся. Юри даже показалось, что Виктор сделал пару шагов вперед, будто собирался встать между ним и охотником. Охотник хмыкнул и криво усмехнулся.

-Бережешь свое добро, маг? – С усмешкой поинтересовался он. – Расслабься. Сегодня я пришел просто поговорить. В прошлый раз знакомство у нас как-то не задалось. А я такого не люблю. – Он снова хмыкнул, и Юри понял, что ему сложно управляться с этим обликом. Сегодня он напоминал отдаленно того старикана, в образе которого явился к ним в самый первый раз. Но теперь он выглядел моложе, лет на пятьдесят всего лишь, а не на сто пятьдесят, как в прошлый раз.

-Почему ты меня упорно называешь драконом? – Поинтересовался Юри. – Во мне нет драконьей крови и никогда не было. Человек – да, маг – да, но никак не дракон. С чего ты…

-Мальчик, мой нюх невозможно обмануть. Если я говорю, что ты дракон, значит, так оно и есть.

Виктор заинтересованно склонил голову немного на бок и приложил указательный палец к губам, слушая охотника. Он был чем-то всерьез озадачен, но пока молчал и не вмешивался.

-Не понимаю. – Пробормотал Юри. Он на мгновение забыл, что перед ним тот самый охотник-бес, который на их глазах порешил коменданта гарнизона и пытался устроить на них охоту вот на этой самой тропе в том числе.

-Старик, ты полностью уверен в том, что говоришь, но этот мальчик – маг и человек. Он не дракон. Если уж на то пошло, мы драконы, а он нет. – Вмешался, наконец, Виктор.

-Я говорю, что есть на самом деле. Ты можешь мне не верить, маг, но это так. Кстати, как я понимаю, голем? Отличная работа. У мальца не так виртуозно получилось. – Отметил с усмешкой бес. – Я бы на его месте выбрал что-то посильнее. А то уж больно на девицу на выданье смахивает. Никак не отражает драконьей сути.

Юрочка было бросился вперед, но Юри с Виктором успели среагировать и поймать его за руки, не давая наброситься на беса с кулаками. Охотник расхохотался в голос, чем вызвал и у Юри, и Виктора желание спустить юного дракончика с поводка. Если бы подобная стычка не была столь опасной для Юрочки, они бы так и сделали.

-Захлопнись, старый пердун! – Не унимался Юрочка, трепыхаясь в цепких руках мага и дракона. – Какая я тебе девица! Да чтоб ты знал…

-Вот кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется таким воинственным. – Задумчиво проговорил охотник. Он вдруг встрепенулся, будто вспомнил о чем-то важном. – Но я сюда не за этим пришел.

Юрочка встал, как вкопанный, и уставился на охотника, прекратив наступление. Юри с Виктором тоже насторожились.

-Слыхал, на вас напали недавно. Медленный яд – красивая и изысканная смерть. Но мне неприятно слышать, что мою добычу пытаются перехватить. – Задумчиво улыбаясь, проговорил охотник. – Не люблю делиться.

Виктор в голос фыркнул.

-Ты же говорил, что мы больше не твоя добыча. Контракта больше нет. – Заметил он, с вызовом глядя на беса. Тот повел плечами, распрямив спину и дерзко вскинув голову, прежде чем ответить.

-Да, контракта больше нет. Но это огромный удар по моего престижу, что какие-то мелкие черти вызвались перейти мне дорогу. – Проговорил с кривой ухмылкой охотник. – Вы либо умрете, либо будете под моей защитой. Третьего не дано.

-Многообещающая перспектива. – Отметил Юри, отпуская, наконец, руку Юрочки. Но тот даже не заметил. – Если на нас нет контракта, умереть мы от твоей руки не можем. – Добавил резонно Юри. Бес пожал плечами с загадочной улыбкой.

-Ну и что, что нет контракта. Его можно дождаться. Хотя, должен признаться, что без контракта, за просто так, я вас убивать не намерен. Мне не нравится благотворительность. Потому я пришел, чтобы предупредить вас: те черти, что напали на вас, больше не ваша забота. Я лично разберусь с ними.

Юрочка фыркнул. Похоже, его слова беса только позабавили. Впрочем, Юри был с ним частично согласен.

-И что прикажешь делать, если они снова заявятся сюда? – Поинтересовался Юри. – Раскланяться с ними и сказать, чтоб к тебе шли разбираться?

Теперь настала очередь беса фыркнуть. Он повел глазами и остановился взглядом на Викторе.

-Они не заявятся. Они думают, что ты мертв, мальчик. Но они не знают, что ты дракон. Они так же не знают, что тебя охраняют еще двое из твоего племени. Так что от их предупреждения ни один из вас не должен был пострадать. И, как я вижу, действительно не пострадал.

Юный дракончик дернулся, отнимая руку у Виктора. Слова беса его задели.

-Ха, я знаю о твоем красавце-принце. – Самодовольно заявил бес. – И знаю, что он теперь тоже маг. И сколько времени у вас уйдет на то, чтобы обучить его? Даже всем вместе, вам придется потратить уйму времени, чтобы вложить в него хотя бы азы владения магией.

-Не твоего ума дело! – Бросил Юрочка, будто пропустив все колкости мимо ушей. Зато Юри отметил то, как именно бес назвал Отабека, решив переспросить у Алтына насчет этого, как только он попадется ему на глаза. Очевидно, Виктора посетила та же мысль.

-Моего-моего. У меня есть средство, чтобы твоя новая игрушка выучила хотя бы азы за одну ночь. – Усмехнулся охотник. Виктор предостерегающе шикнул на Юрочку, чтобы тот не лез. – Не стоит, дракон, тут все честно. Мой престиж в обмен на базовые знания магии для вашего новоиспеченного мага. Все честно.

-Не очень понимаю, чего ты хочешь. – Признался Виктор. – Ты только что сказал, что твой престиж в твоих собственных руках, и с чертями разбираться будешь сам. Так чего ты хочешь, предлагая нам решение наших проблем?

-Я хочу, чтобы вы выступили против чертей и показали им адское пекло. – С ехидной ухмылкой отозвался охотник. На взгляд Юри, это заявление полностью противоречило сказанному бесом ранее о том, что черти больше не их проблема. Если предстоит с ними сразиться, то это будет ох как их проблема.

-Тут ты не прав, мальчик. Если я дам вам то, о чем идет речь, проблем у вас точно станет меньше. – Охотник выудил из кармана посеребренную подвеску в форме перевернутой пентаграммы и бросил ее Виктору, который ловко ее поймал, тут же взвесив на ладони.

-Почему не хочешь пойти против этих увальней сам? – Недоверчиво поинтересовался Виктор, рассматривая подвеску на черном кожаном шнурке, временами поднимая взгляд на беса.

-Потому что это подорвет мой авторитет. Подраться с чертями за банальный заказ на магов? Это не красиво. – Сухо отметил бес. – К тому же, если им наваляете вы, ребята, то станет очевидным, что вы – не такая уж банальная цель. И вот тут понадоблюсь я. – Бес был явно доволен собой, ухмыляясь во всю силу.

-И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь нас? Нам помогать тебе, чтобы оказаться в конце убитыми? – Уточнил Юри, чувствуя, что бес над ними просто издевается.

-Не совсем так. Если цель достаточно сильна, то и на контракт не каждый польстится, а вот это уже значит, что на ваши шкуры я буду монополистом. Это очень греет, знаете ли. – Добавил бес.

-Только не нас. – Отозвался Юри.

-Да не буду я вас убивать! – Взвился бес. – Нет на вас контракта! Нет!

-Это пока что… - С неприятным холодком в голосе отметил Виктор. И вот тут он был абсолютно прав. – Знаешь, у меня есть предложение. Мы тебе поможем, если ты пообещаешь, что мы останемся под твоей защитой, как оно там ни обернулось.

Бес поморщился. Ему явно не приходило в голову, что Виктор рискнет поторговаться. Так что быстрого ответа у него не было.

-Хорошо. Я согласен. По рукам? – Заискивающая улыбка играла на губах охотника-беса. Юри она совершенно не нравилась, но руку беса для пожатия принял Виктор, и Юри ничего не оставалось, как засвидетельствовать факт сделки. Сделки с бесом. Это не могло хорошо закончиться.


	11. Ад земной.

Оба дракона и Юри вернулись в трактир взъерошенными и немного злыми.

-Ты мог хотя бы меня спросить, прежде, чем принимать такое решение за всех? – Не выдержал Юри, опускаясь на табурет возле стойки. Он был по-настоящему зол на Виктора. Ведь только что они видели, чем закончилась сделка с этим конкретным  бесом для коменданта. И все равно Виктор рискнул и ударил с ним по рукам. А главное, ради чего? Ради чего весь этот риск?

-Я тоже считаю, что это было опрометчиво. – Юрочка уселся по левую руку от Юри и тоже хмуро взирал на Виктора, который устроился справа от мага. – Мы не знаем, что нам всучил этот бес. Может, он просто играет с нами? Виктор, это очень опасная авантюра…

-Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы у вас все как можно быстрее наладилось? – Спросил в лоб Виктор у дракончика. Тот потупился. Юри почувствовал себя неуютно, потому что взгляд холодных глаз Виктора шел как раз поверх его головы.

-Я не верю ему. – Твердо заявил Юрочка, получив согласный кивок в качестве поддержки от Юри.

-Я тоже склонен не верить этому гаду. Ты же видел, что бы с комендантом…

-Не хочу сгущать краски, но там и Минако расстаралась на славу! – Отбивался Виктор.

-Вовсе нет. Ее заклинание не причинило бы реального вреда. Я же выжил! Неприятно, но…

Юри замолчал. Убеждать Виктора в том, что он был неправ, заключив сделку с бесом ради сомнительной выгоды, было совершенно бесполезно. Виктор явно следовал какому-то собственному коварному плану.

-Ладно, это все не так уж важно. – Пробормотал Виктор, поднимая к глазам подвеску, что дал ему бес. Он разглядывал переливы металла в тусклом свете трактира и о чем-то размышлял. В этот момент дверь в гостиницу распахнулась, и на пороге появился Отабек. Он немного неуверенно сделал пару шагов вперед и только тут заметил всю компанию. Тоже о чем-то размышлял.

Следом за Алтыном вплыла Хироко с большим подносом.

-Мальчики, Мари вас заметила, когда вы спускались с холма, и сказала мне. Вот я и собрала для вас поесть. Сейчас накрою вам стол. Рассаживайтесь.

Приветливая улыбка женщины коснулась абсолютно всех, кто был в зале. Отабек тут же ей кивнул и поспешил пересесть за ближайший стол. Ему все еще было тяжело ходить, но в остальном он быстро восстанавливался.

Юри наблюдал за ним и размышлял, что, возможно, Виктор был прав, выторговав у беса способ помочь Алтыну в контроле над вновь обретенными силами. Если Отабек продолжит выздоравливать в том же темпе, они еще долго провозятся, обучая его. И никто не знает, кто навестит их за это время. И сколько атак у них получится отбить.

-Что это? – Поинтересовался Отабек, когда Виктор занял место рядом с ним за столом и положил перед собой амулет. Маг и дракончик уселись напротив них.

-Новое лекарство? – Пожал плечами Виктор с беззаботной улыбкой. Алтын недоверчиво покосился на него. Хироко суетилась вокруг них, расставляя посуду и раскладывая приборы. Юри дернулся помочь матери, но женщина уверенно положила руку ему на плечо, удержав на месте, давая понять, что и сама вполне справится.

-Если поможет, я спляшу. – Заявил дракончик, нервно теребя в руках вилку. Отабек непонимающе уставился на него, удивленный и немного растерянный.

-Можешь начинать продумывать танец. – Невозмутимо парировал Виктор, вновь взяв подвеску в руки и положив в середину ладони. Он что-то прошептал одними губами, и металл слабо засветился. Юри разинул рот от удивления. У подвески была собственная аура. Это могло значить только одно: эта штуковина была живой.

-Это… - Юрочка чуть приподнялся, заглядывая в ладонь дракона. Металл амулета переливался мягкими сполохами, едва заметными в тусклом свете трактира. Дракончик нервно сглотнул и сел обратно, фыркнув.

-Один я не понимаю, что это такое? – Высказался Юри. Алтын покачал головой и усмехнулся.

-Я твой приятель по несчастью. – Ответил он. И только тут Юри заметил, что до этого ни разу не видел, чтобы этот парень вот так улыбался или вообще выказывал хоть какие-то эмоции на людях. Лишь сразу после своего волшебного спасения он позволил себе показать на лице тень чувств. И вот теперь, очевидно, начинал оттаивать. Или же просто больше стал им доверять.

-Недолго вам быть в неведении. – Отметил Виктор, сжав ладонь, скрывая тем самым амулет от глаз собравшихся. На мгновение сияние стало видным даже сквозь сжатые пальцы, но потом свет погас. Виктор довольно кивнул и разжал пальцы, отпуская подвеску в свободное падение, удерживая ее за цепочку. – Юри, не поделишься со мной соображениями, что это такое? Не подумай, что я издеваюсь, мне просто хочется понять, насколько разнятся знания людей и драконов в этом отношении.

Юри вздохнул. Что он мог сказать? Совсем немного.

-У этой вещи собственная аура. Она живая. Больше я ничего сказать не могу. Эта техника мне незнакома. – Сухо отозвался маг, скрестив руки на груди. Виктор усмехнулся и передал цепочку, на конце которой, точно маятник, продолжала раскачиваться подвеска, в руки Алтыну. Отабек мгновение удерживал цепочку одной рукой, а потом второй подхватил подвеску, поднося ее поближе к глазам. Зеленоватое сияние на мгновение отразилось от его лица и погасло.

-Оно теплое. – Отметил Алтын, поднимая взгляд на Виктора и тут же переводя его на Юрочку. – Для чего это?

-Это пентаграмма-вампир. Она действительно живая. Питается отрицательными эмоциями. Но не абы какими. Поглощает боль, помогает заживлять раны. Немного помогает сбалансировать магию в организме носителя. Может быть опасной, но лишь для нежити. Живому существу видимого вреда нанести не должна. – Ровным тоном проговорил Виктор.

-А что насчет вреда невидимого? – Язвительно поинтересовался Юрочка.

-Не доказано. – Сухо отозвался Виктор, но, вздохнув, добавил:

-Существует мнение, что такая вещица может менять личность носителя. Заставлять его совершать поступки, ему не свойственные. Это действительно не доказано. Возможно, она и влияет, но точно так же может повлиять на человека что угодно. И потом, кто сказал, что те опрометчивые поступки, что совершали носители подобных вещиц, были продиктованы именно амулетами, а не тайными желаниями самих носителей.

-О чем это он? – Отабек в упор смотрел на Юрия, чуть прищурившись. Дракончик отвел взгляд и заерзал на своем месте.

-Считается, что эти амулеты сделаны из заключенных в них инкубов и суккубов – демонов похоти. – Поспешил пояснить Виктор, с легкой улыбкой на губах. – Их владельцы временами ведут себя экстравагантно по отношению к окружающим…

-Скажи уже прямо! – Не выдержал дракончик, вскакивая со своего места и прямо пылая гневом. – Трахают все, что движется!

И Юри, и Отабек залились густой краской, в тайне желая провалиться сквозь землю. Юри вдруг осознал, что Алтын смущается почти так же сильно, как и он сам. От этого ему стало немного легче, и он рискнул перевести взгляд на Виктора. Дракон улыбался от уха до уха довольной улыбкой, явно гордый произведенным эффектом.

-Для тебя не составит труда справиться с этой неприятностью. – Заметил он, глядя на Юрия и продолжая так же широко улыбаться. Отабек полыхнул с новой силой. Юри облегченно выдохнул и постарался скрыть собственное смущение. Он уже успел немного привыкнуть к прямолинейности Виктора в некоторых вопросах. Но временами дракон продолжал выбивать его из колеи.

-И что с ним полагается делать? – Поинтересовался Отабек, с трудом сглотнув явно пересохшим горлом.

-Носить. Вешаешь себе на шею эту прелесть и почти забываешь о боли, хворях и хандре. – С усмешкой отозвался Виктор, чем заслужил от Юрочки еще один злобный взгляд. Дракончик плюхнулся на свое место и всем своим видом демонстрировал презрение.

Отабек пару мгновений нерешительно рассматривал амулет, а потом замкнул цепочку на шее. Подвеска тяжело легла ему на грудь.

-Будет лучше, если будет контакт с кожей. – Посоветовал Виктор, искоса наблюдая за парнем, чуть развернувшись. Юри тоже смотрел на Отабека, пока тот заправлял кулон и цепочку под рубашку. Каких-либо видимых изменений в нем не наблюдалось. Юрочка все еще дулся, отвернувшись.

-И как оно работает? – Как-то рассеянно спросил Алтын, переводя взгляд с Виктора на Юри и обратно. На дракончика он почему-то не смотрел.

-Ты просто носи его, не снимая. Этого достаточно, чтобы все наладилось в кратчайшие сроки. – Заверил его Виктор. Юрочка со своего места снова демонстративно фыркнул. – Нечего мне тут фыркать! – Возмутился Виктор, продолжая улыбаться. – Ты же не будешь расхлебывать последствия его первых экспериментов с магией? А с этим амулетом есть шанс, что расхлебывать будет нечего.

-Так ты знал, что это такое, когда заключал сделку? – Изумился Юри. Виктор коротко кивнул.

-Конечно, иначе какой смысл? Эта вещица дорогого стоит. Ее не так просто раздобыть, как в мире людей, так и среди драконов. Не часто бесы в наше измерение приходят. – Слова Виктора казались до боли логичными.

-Я только одного не понимаю, почему ты сам не хочешь его попользовать? – С горечью в голосе спросил Юрочка, поворачиваясь к Виктору со все еще злой мордашкой.

-Мне оно сейчас ни к чему. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор. - Я вполне могу обойтись и своими силами… - Он вдруг запнулся, бегло взглянув на Юри. Дракончик проследил за его взглядом и впервые за вечер развеселился. Его хохот было просто не унять.

-Это точно! Ты точно справишься! – Сквозь всхлипы и вздохи, перемеженные заливистым смехом, проговорил Юрочка. На глазах у него уже выступили слезы. Отабек его радости не разделял. Юри недоумевал о причинах такого веселья, зато Виктор внезапно едва заметно покраснел и отвел взгляд.

Все настолько были заняты разговором, что не заметили, как перед ними появилось большое блюдо с запеченным целиком кроликом и овощами. Первым очнулся Юри, бросив быстрый взгляд на стойку, за которой стоял его отец и как-то загадочно усмехался, явно слушая, о чем они говорят. Юри немного смутился и тут заметил румянец на бледных щеках Виктора, от чего краска снова стала заливать его лицо.

-Я думаю… - Отабек замолчал, не договорив, и принялся разделывать кроличью тушку. Виктор хмыкнул и постарался ему помочь, передавая по очереди тарелки остальных. Юри наблюдал за всем этим, размышляя, когда же у них успела наступить такая идиллия? Ведь не прошло и месяца с момента, как он вернулся домой, полный надежд, планов и совершенно иных идеалов. А теперь он сидел в компании трех мужчин, двое из которых вообще были драконами, и поедал свой заслуженный ужин после очередного изнурительного урока магии. И почти все в этой компании были чем-то да смущены. Как же такое могло произойти.

-Это все потому, что ты мне никогда не верил! – Цепкая женская ручка легла на плечо Юри, не давая себя стряхнуть. Ее обладательница одним плавным движением опустилась ему на колени, закидывая руки ему на шею в привычном жесте.

-Минако! – Возмутились хором Юри и Виктор. И тут же переглянулись.

-Я же говорила! – Сияла довольной улыбкой ведунья. – Они просто предназначены друг для друга. Как и вы, мальчики. – Она кивнула Отабеку, так, что тот чуть не подавился куском мяса, который успел положить себе в рот. Юрочка демонстративно ткнул ее локтем в бок, благо вполне доставал со своего места. Минако возмущенно пискнула и плавно стекла с колен Юри, яростно бросая взгляды на дракончика. Тот только хмыкнул и принялся за свой ужин.

-Я тебе спирта подолью, засранец мелкий! – Пригрозила Минако, обходя стол мимо Виктора и Отабека и направляясь за стойку, откуда ей уже приветственно махал Тошия.

-Подливай что хочешь! Я не пью. Мне не страшно. – Беззаботно бросил дракончик, расправляясь с очередным куском мяса. И Юри, и Виктор с опаской на него посмотрели. Каждый из них воспринял угрозу ведуньи намного серьезнее того, кому она была адресована. Виктор даже слегка покосился на Минако, о чем-то размышляя.

Ужин пошел своим чередом. Как и запланированное на позднюю ночь купание. Теперь оно проходило большой шумной компанией. И Виктор, по понятным причинам, «заряжал» тело голема. Дракон в своей истинной форме просто не поместился бы в чашу источника со всей компанией. Потому ему приходилось драконью форму окунать совсем уж перед рассветом. Иногда Юри хватало сил составить ему компанию, иногда нет.

После купания вся компания вернулась в зал трактира. Все были разгоряченные теплом воды и хорошим настроением, немного растрепанные и несомненно довольные. Отабек выглядел намного лучше, чем утром, что давало понять, амулет работает, как было обещано. Это немного успокоило и Юри, и дракончика, дав обоим возможность расслабиться и выдохнуть. Но не только они расслабились. Отабек, одеваясь, небрежно оставил амулет на виду. Перевернутая пентаграмма поблескивала полированным металлом в тусклом свете трактира при каждом шаге своего хозяина, привлекая к себе внимание.

Юри не сразу понял, а вот Виктор напрягся тут же, как только они сделали первые шаги по залу трактира. Все взгляды были устремлены на них. Оно и понятно. Виктор, с еще влажными после купания волосами, струившимися вдоль тела и по плечам, сам по себе привлекал внимание своей нечеловеческой красотой. Рядом шествовал Юри, настолько непринужденно, настолько уверенно и свободно, как никогда в своей жизни. И все, кто его давно знал, а это без малого весь городок и полгарнизона, были поражены его преображением. Далее следовал Юрочка в своем самом милом эльфийском образе, завораживающий не менее, чем Виктор. И, наконец, Отабек. Нынешний комендант гарнизона, только что назначенный, почти смертельно раненный, по слухам, шел уверенной походкой следом за самыми невероятными существами этого городка. И выглядел он здоровее некуда.

Когда они остановились у стойки, не успев и нескольких шагов сделать, в трактире уже повисла гробовая тишина. Все собравшиеся сидели с открытыми ртами. Тошия тоже был поражен, но не видом компании, а реакцией зала. Он нервно перебирал в пальцах полотенце, переводя взгляд то на посетителей, то на сына с компанией, гадая, насколько все будет плохо в скором времени.

-Это невероятно… - Почти громом раздался голос начальника хозяйственной части гарнизона. Он сидел ближе всех к стойке и видел всю компанию с момента, как они вошли в зал. – Это какое-то волшебство…

Гул прошел по залу, точно взрывная волна. Перешептывания, нарастая, перешли в почти оглушающий гвалт.

-Тихо! – Рявкнул вдруг Виктор совершенно не подходящим к его внешности строгим голосом, будто свинцом налитым. – В чем дело? – Осведомился он, сурово оглядывая собравшихся.

-Он! – Кто-то из гарнизонный поднялся за дальним столом и ткнул пальцем в Отабека. – Нам сказали, что он чуть не умер. Что ему еще немало дней предстоит восстанавливаться… Да я его своими глазами видел, когда его сюда увозили! Слышал, ведунья его приговорила! Но он живой! И…

-И что? – Не менее суровым тоном поинтересовался Виктор. – Ему нужно упасть и умереть перед вами, чтобы заслужить ваше доверие? Вы не рады, что ваш начальник выздоравливает?

В зале снова воцарилась тишина. Отабек за спиной Виктора предусмотрительно молчал. Но было понятно, что долго он не позволит говорить от своего имени. Ситуация с каждой минутой все больше накалялась.

-Магия? Да, магия. – Начал Виктор, пользуясь затишьем. – Вы ведь знаете, что я здесь ее преподаю. И у меня два неплохих ученика. Да и ведунья – наша частая гостья. Не говоря уже о чудодейственной воде этого места. И вы все равно считаете, что здесь что-то не так?

-Моего друга сильно потрепало в той стычке. Он был ранен не так сильно, как комендант, но тоже прилично. Он все еще не встает с постели и вздрагивает, когда перевязывают его раны. Ведунья заходила к нему, но не смогла никак облегчить его страдания. Нам его сюда привезти, как в первый день? Или что? Чем комендант такой особенный, что его настолько быстро вылечили?

Виктор бросил недобрый взгляд в сторону говорившего и повел нервно плечами.

-А вам не кажется, что комендант и должен быть особенным? – Задал он провокационный вопрос. – Он начальник, все-таки. А не простой солдат, без которого можно месяцок обойтись.

-Да, но коменданта лечили явно иначе… - Не унимался говоривший. – До нас доходили слухи, что еще сегодня утром он был не так хорош, как сейчас. Те, кто навещал его, сказали, что его еще пару недель не будет в гарнизоне. Что же изменилось?

Виктор фыркнул, опустив взгляд на мгновение. Этого времени хватило, чтобы аудитория отмерла. Отовсюду послышались недовольные фразы. Дракон поднял взор, и в зале снова воцарилось молчание. Он обладал настоящим талантом удерживать внимание толпы. Хотя, подумалось Юри, может, дело было не только в таланте, но и в крупице магии, которой дракон наверняка воспользовался, чтобы быть более убедительным.

-Я думаю, для вас не секрет, что источники этого места обладают волшебной силой…

-Для нас не секрет, что здесь не обошлось без черной магии! – Раздалось откуда-то сбоку. Юри тут же принялся искать взглядом говорившего, но так и не смог его определить в толпе солдатни. Краем глаза он продолжал улавливать какую-то возню, но когда поворачивал голову, все было спокойно. Насколько вообще могло быть спокойно в данной ситуации.

На брошенную кем-то фразу тут же посыпались перетолки со всех сторон. Одни говорили, что такого не может быть. Вторые тыкали пальцем в Отабека и кричали, что так оно и есть. Виктор выглядел невозмутимым, но Юри ощущал от него волны растерянности. Контроль ускользал от него с каждой секундой все больше.

-Пусть докажет, что это не черная магия! – Раздался все тот же голос, и Юри снова не смог поймать, кто же их так активно подставляет. Перед его взглядом были просто солдаты, которые как раз притихли и походили один на другого, точно близнецы.

-Виктор, тут что-то не так… - Тихо проговорил Юри, чуть подавшись к самому уху дракона. Виктор едва заметно кивнул, осматриваясь по сторонам. Его настороженный взгляд, казалось, проникал в самую суть каждого, на кого падал.

«Юри, не оборачивайся, просто слушай. – Голос Виктора звучал в голове Юри так же, как секунду назад он звучал в зале. – Справа, там, где сидит начальник хозяйственной части гарнизона, сколько солдат ты видишь? Не произноси вслух. Да, так и есть. Иллюзия…»

Юри вздрогнул всем телом и скосил глаза вправо. Теперь было очевидным, что большая часть солдат в том месте были слишком уж похожими. И дело все было в том, что на самом деле их там не было вовсе. Как только Юри это осознал, вдоль его позвоночника пробежала нервная дрожь. Юрочка, что стоял к нему ближе всего, взял его за локоть, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза. Юри лишь скосил собственный взгляд вправо, намекая дракончику, куда стоит взглянуть. Юрочка тоже покосился вправо и сдержанно выругался себе под нос.

Единственным, кто продолжал недоумевать, оставался Отабек. Но делал он это с совершенно каменной физиономией. Никто из собравшихся не смог бы прочесть, что было у парня в голове и на душе. Только Юрочка точно знал, какая буря эмоций не давала Алтыну вмешаться в разговор до сих пор.

-Почему я должен кому-то что-то доказывать? – Поинтересовался он, выходя вперед. Пентаграмма слегка засветилась зеленоватым, пока он шел. Юри заметил это и хотел уже остановить парня, но Виктор одернул его, давая Алтыну возможность высказаться.

-Что у тебя на груди, комендант? – Все тот же голос… Юри озирался кругом в поисках говорившего и на этот раз нашел его. Почти по центру зала, прямо перед Отабеком стоял неприметный паренек невысокого роста с очень неприятным, практически отталкивающим лицом, перекошенным злобной ухмылкой. Отабек одарил говорившего презрительным взглядом, но на вопрос так и не ответил, вызвав новую волну гомона среди собравшихся.

-Если вы об этом, - Виктор подошел к Алтыну и поддел пальцем подвеску на его груди, стараясь не касаться ее самой, удерживая ее на весу за счет цепочки. – Это подарок одного очень могущественного существа, с которым я когда-то случайно столкнулся, когда еще был молодым и неопытным магом. Амулет на счастье, я бы сказал. Красивая безделица…

-Ты нам зубы не заговаривай, маг. – Неприятный незнакомец сделал пару шагов в сторону Виктора, глядя на него снизу вверх. Дракон только усмехнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом.

-Если позволишь остальным уйти или соблаговолишь выйти на улицу, мы сможем переговорить с тобой, о чем только пожелаешь. – Почти ласково проговорил Виктор, но в глубине его голоса сквозила ледяная сталь.

-Вот уж нет, маг. Говори здесь. У меня от народа секретов нет. А у тебя? – Глаза говорившего на мгновение полыхнули алым. Юри неожиданно для самого себя ахнул.

«Срочно уводи людей!» - Раздалось у него в голове. Юри развернулся на пятках и бросился к стойке, быстро объясняя отцу, что нужно сделать. Он старался говорить в полголоса, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Но все его труды были напрасными, потому что возле двери, ведущей в комнаты гостиницы, уже нарисовалась пара амбалов самого неприятного вида. И оба были с горящими алыми глазами, что безошибочно давало понять, кто они такие на самом деле. Перед главным входом тоже стояла охрана. Пути к отступлению были отрезаны.

-Да… Похоже, так просто нам не разойтись… - Пробормотал Виктор, искоса поглядывая на людей и судорожно прикидывая, что он сможет предпринять в замкнутом пространстве, чтобы не зацепить всю эту публику.

-Дело дрянь… - Протянул задумчиво Юрочка. Он озирался по сторонам, как и остальные, но выхода действительно не было. Отабек спокойно взвесил на ладони амулет и бросил какой-то странный взгляд на юного дракончика. Юра быстро кивнул, делая пару шагов к стойке, спиной назад. Юри недоуменно покосился на него, но тут уже Виктор начал медленно отступать, тоже почему-то пятясь, стараясь не поворачиваться к неприятному типу спиной. Юри замер, наблюдая это неторопливое отступление, пока Виктор не оказался почти прижатым к нему спиной. Сам Юри стоял у стойки, полуприсев на табурет. И когда Виктор оказался к нему настолько близко, Юри наконец-то почувствовал это – движение силы, почти сырой магии, которое происходило между Отабеком и Юрочкой, частично цепляя и Виктора с Юри.

Юри все еще не понимал, что задумал Алтын, но в следующий момент все было уже решено. Вспышка яркого, почти обжигающего света на мгновение ослепила всех, кто был в трактире, кроме, пожалуй, драконов. И этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы Виктор успел переловить всех незваных гостей и рассовать их по карманам между измерениями. Дальше оставаться в трактире не было никакого смысла. Нужно было срочно уходить, унося с собой всех агрессоров подальше, чтобы дать полноценный бой в отсутствии возможных заложников.

Юрочка встрепенулся и направился к Отабеку уверенным шагом. Подвеска в ладони парня все еще слабо светилась. Юри, который в последнее мгновение успел зажмуриться, повинуясь голосу Виктора в своей голове, тоже зашевелился. Виктор уверенно взял его за руку и потащил прочь из трактира.

-Куда мы? – Спросил, запыхавшись, Юри, когда половина дороги на холм была уже позади.

-Туда, где мы никому не навредим, разбираясь с нашими гостями. – Пояснил Виктор, ни на мгновение не замедлившись.

-Виктор, а что это было? Что это был за свет? – Не унимался Юри, чувствуя, как слова застревают в горле, настолько бешенный темп они взяли, дыхания не хватало.

-Это? – Переспросил с усмешкой Виктор. – Это был канал силы. От Юры к Алтыну, а от него к амулету.

-А эта вещица так может? – Недоуменно поинтересовался Юри. Такого у них в Академии точно не проходили.

-Это вещица еще не так может. Заключенная в ней сущность обладает собственной магией. Плюс она питается излишками магии своего хозяина. Она может канализировать силу, усиливая ее в разы. Но для нас нужно было решить проблему неожиданного и безопасного отхода, чтобы не зацепить ни в чем неповинных посетителей. Наш новый друг нам в этом отлично помог. – Виктор внезапно остановился, и Юри понял, что Отабек с дракончиком тоже остановились, к чему-то напряженно прислушиваясь.

-Вперед! – Скомандовал Виктор, продолжая двигаться к вершине холма. Ночные тени мягко пересекали тропинку, сгущаясь среди деревьев по обеим сторонам тропы. Лунный свет с трудом сюда проникал, да и дело неминуемо шло к рассвету.

Юри остановился на краю поляны на гребне холма, той самой, где уже прошло несколько судьбоносных поединков. Отабек стоял чуть в стороне, крепко сжимая ладонь дракончика в своей. Юрочка задумчиво осматривал поляну, что-то напряженно разыскивая. Виктор стоял рядом с Юри, отпустив его руку и тоже осматриваясь внимательно по сторонам.

-Я не смогу долго их удерживать. Они немного иначе устроены. – Вдруг заговорил Виктор. – Приготовьтесь атаковать по моему сигналу.

Юри на мгновение замешкался, но потом взял себя в руки и встал в боевую стойку, кивнув. Отабек отпустил руку дракончика, и Юрочка встал прямо перед ним, так что могло показаться, что он защищает человека от возможной опасности. Но на деле все было иначе. Нет, он был готов защитить Алтына ценой собственной жизни, но, как потом объясняли несколько раз сам дракончик и его наставник, это типичная стойка, позволяющая сцепке дракон-маг максимально эффективно атаковать, если дракон по каким-то причинам не может принять истинный облик. Она позволяет сформировать такой же канал силы, какой Юри уже наблюдал в «Секрете короля».

-Внимание! – Виктор сделал шаг, вставая чуть в стороне от Юри. «Юри, будь внимателен. Возможно, мне придется принять истинную форму и использовать против них огненное дыхание.» Юри чуть удивленно повел бровью, но кивнул. Ему все еще было непривычно слышать голос Виктора в собственном разуме. – Выпускаю!

Через мгновение у всей компании было ощущение, что ад разверзся. Выпущенные агрессоры мгновенно сбросили человеческий облик. В самой середине поляны стояла горстка чертей, ощетинившихся на обидчиков и полыхающих алыми глазищами.

-Да как ты посмел, маг?! – Это был тот самый неприятный тип, оказавшийся предводителем шайки. – Ты заставляешь нас делать нашу работу более грязной. Мы могли бы просто снести ваши головы и предоставить заказчику. Но нет, ты решил повоевать…

Черт взмахнул корявой лапой, и почти вся поляна пошла широкими рваными трещинами, точно ранами. Земля, взрезанная магией, разлеталась в разные стороны комьями, вперемежку с травой и мелкими камушками. Юри сгруппировался и чуть отступил. Виктор не пошевелился. Он стоял на том месте, где и раньше и что-то тихо проговаривал себе под нос.

-Не люблю тайны, маг! – Рявкнул вожак чертей и широким взмахом направил магию прямо в сторону Виктора. Юри на мгновение показалось, что вот-вот произойдет непоправимое, и волна неуправляемой магии врежется прямо в дракона. Но он слишком рано начал паниковать.

Мгновение на холме стоял Виктор, а в следующее прямо над землей в воздухе уже парил невероятно красивый, переливающийся в затухающем лунном свете жемчужный дракон. Юрочка в голос выругался с другого конца поляны, куда они с Алтыном отступили, пока Виктор отвлекал внимание основной массы нападающих и их вожака. Дракончик что-то быстро проговорил Отабеку, и они вдвоем бросились в ближайшие кусты, но не назад, а в сторону. Юри тут же осознал, что сейчас должно было произойти. Он поспешил выстроить вокруг себя защитную сферу. И как раз вовремя.

Волна обжигающего пламени накрыла всю поляну, опалив ветки деревьев с еще молодой зеленью листьев и ближайшие к опушке кусты. Трава была выжжена полностью, несмотря на то, что была еще по-весеннему свежей. Надо ли говорить, что от чертей не осталось и следа. Юри мог наблюдать, как их вожак вспыхнул, точно свечка, и мгновенно рассыпался в прах. Сам Юри закусил губу, потому что его сфера, хоть и укрывала его от основного воздействия пламени, пропускала часть жара, не дававшего свободно вздохнуть.

Как только пламя немного спало, Юри с судорожным выдохом опустился на все еще раскаленную землю, хватая ртом воздух, полный гари. Виктор уже опускался на одно колено рядом с ним, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в глаза. Юри закашлялся, чувствуя, как от едкого дыма слезятся глаза. Виктор что-то ему говорил, но Юри никак не мог сосредоточиться на его голосе, едва различая его из-за гула в ушах.

-… в порядке? – Сумел разобрать Юри и коротко кивнул. В груди саднило от сухого, удушающего кашля, но предрассветный ветерок уже разносил ядовитое облако вперемежку с пеплом по долине. Виктор облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся. – Я уж было подумал, что перестарался.

-Почти! – Бросил Юрочка, подбегая к ним. – Мы едва успели укрыться за гребнем. Еще немного, и тебе пришлось бы объяснять Якову, какого ты лишил меня жизни по неосторожности.

Виктор от этих слов только фыркнул.

-Подумаешь. Спалил бы я тебе голема. Было бы больно, но не смертельно. Нового бы сделали. А душа пока поболталась бы кругом. Может, это тебя чему-то научило бы. Например, как забывать, куда сунул свое настоящее тело. – Слегка ворчливо отозвался дракон на придирки младшего.

-Ну конечно! А как насчет потери наездника? – Не унимался Юрочка. Виктор вдруг стал очень серьезным. Было очевидно, что он не все продумал и только сейчас осознал свою ошибку. – Если тебе на такие вещи все равно, то мне нет. Тут я бы одним витающим духом не обошелся. Ни одна магия не спасла бы!

Юри недоуменно слушал их перепалку, продолжая временами откашливаться. Рядом стоял Отабек, тоже прочищавший горло.

-Давайте к делу… - Ровным тоном вдруг проговорил Алтын, глядя на драконов, и Юри понял, что если бы парень не вмешался, эта перепалка могла бы длиться вечно. Он облегченно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, увлекая за собой Виктора, который успел взять его за руки. – Сейчас нам что-нибудь угрожает?

-На данный момент нам стоит спуститься в трактир и выяснить, что у них происходит. Но эта конкретная горстка чертей еще не скоро восстановится. Если вообще восстановится. – Проговорил довольным тоном Виктор. Юрочка рядом с ним кивнул.

-Это драконий огонь. Он на нечисть действует лучше святой воды. – Пояснил юный дракончик с довольной ухмылкой. – Эти черти явно не ожидали, что слухи о драконах окажутся правдой. Они шли за магами, а не за драконами. Иначе не сунулись бы. Нечисть нас не сильно жалует.

-И почему же бес не мог сам с ними разобраться, если они такие бестолковые? – Не унимался Юри.

-Он же тебе ясно сказал, чтобы престиж не ронять… - Бросил Виктор. Он внимательно посмотрел на Отабека. Подвеска на груди парня снова слегка светилась. – Неужели и часть моей силы поглотил? Интересно… - Задумчиво произнес вслух дракон, но потом, встряхнувшись, точно потревоженная птица, усмехнулся и засиял. – Пойдем, проверим, все ли целы. И постараемся связаться с нашим старым знакомцем. Надо бы его отблагодарить…

 

 

Когда они спустились с холма, небо уже начало ощутимо светлеть. Юри подумалось, что последнее время ночи у него до безобразия короткие. Не то, что на сон, вообще ни на что их не хватает.

В трактире все еще  было шумно. Все оживленно обсуждали случившееся. И когда вся компания вошла в зал, их встретили не самым радушным образом. Солдаты почти мгновенно повскакивали со своих мест и уже были готовы броситься на своего командира, но одного взгляда на Виктора оказалось достаточно, чтобы они замерли, кто где стоял. Было очевидно, что они не знали, что произошло на холме. Да и о том, что случилось в трактире перед тем, как их четверка с незваными гостями испарилась, тоже.

-Объяснись, комендант! – Потребовал кто-то из солдат. Теперь, когда чертей в их рядах уже не было, оказалось, что гарнизонных было не так уж много. И, в основном, это были все те, кого и Юри, и его родители, отлично знали уже ни один год.

-И что я должен вам объяснить? – С вызовом спросил Отабек, снова выступая вперед. Виктор теперь скромно стоял у главного входа и не пытался вмешиваться в разговор. Но его все равно побаивались и уважали его присутствие.

-Что это был за человек? Мы его не знаем. Но говорил он умные вещи. Что за штука у тебя на шее? Что это такое?

-Господин маг вам уже все объяснил. Всего лишь амулет. – Ровным тоном сообщил Отабек. Его властный взгляд прошелся по всем воякам, что были в зале, не забыв гарнизонный персонал, что тоже присутствовал в количестве. – И, по поводу моего выздоровления… После случившего со мной у меня открылись способности к магии. Пока что я не могу точно сказать, рад ли я этому. Но определенный отпечаток на мой быт в будущем это наложит. Потому я прошу пойти мне навстречу и набраться терпения. Мне нужно время, чтобы полностью восстановиться и разобраться с магией. – Он сделал долгую паузу, давая народу время, чтобы переварить услышанное, прежде чем продолжил. – Если вас такое положение дел не устраивает, не устраивает такой комендант, вы в праве подать прошение в Столицу о моей отставке и назначении нового коменданта. Если же нет, то прошу до моего возвращения строго выполнять данные мною распоряжения. У меня все. – Он сурово посмотрел снова на всех, отмутив каждого взглядом своих холодных глаз, и отступил к стойке, усаживаясь на табурет. Тошия, слушавший его монолог с почти разинутым ртом, тут же поставил перед ним кружку с элем. Через мгновение рядом с ним на соседний табурет одним плавным движением запрыгнул Юрочка, не сказав ни слова и лишь изредка косясь на притихшую публику.

-Ну, если сказать вам всем нечего, - начал Виктор, делая пару шагов до середины зала, - я хотел бы попросить впредь не верить суждениям людей, которых вы даже не знаете. Особенно, если дело касается меня или тех, кто меня окружает. Ошибка за ошибкой, раз за разом… Это уже просто не смешно. – Виктор театрально поклонился и тоже направился к стойке. Юри последовал молча за ним, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Ему совершенно не хотелось давать какие-либо объяснения. А этих самых объяснений с него вполне могли потребовать.

Как только каждый получил по кружке эля за стойкой, в зале потихоньку начало спадать установившееся молчание. Сначала робко, а потом и во всю силу собравшиеся принялись обсуждать стратегию на ближайшее будущее. Юри не прислушивался к разговорам, потому что все его мысли были заняты осознанием случившегося.

Внутри у него все начинало закипать от ярости. Ведь именно они только что уберегли этих людей от бесславной кончины в пылу сражения между двумя драконами, одним опытным магом, одним неопытным магом и целой стаей чертей. Но людям, похоже, было совершенно невдомек, что перед ними спасители, а не обидчики. Это, как минимум, раздражало. Юри настолько увлекся собственными мыслями, что даже не заметил, как горло начало ощутимо саднить, будто он наглотался пламени.

-Что ты делаешь? – Виктор до боли схватил его за запястье, привлекая его внимание. Юри уставился на него во все глаза и только тут понял, что весь этот вихрь, огненный вихрь ярости, принадлежал не ему, а Виктору, в чье сознание он случайно вторгся. И именно у Виктора было ощущение пламени в горле, ведь именно он был драконом и знал, каково это.

У Юри хватило такта смутиться. Он отвез взгляд и почувствовал, что краснеет. Виктор примирительно улыбнулся, отпуская его руку. Дракон глубоко вздохнул и будто бы успокоился. Юри даже показалось, что дышать рядом с ним стало легче. До этого момента он не замечал, насколько сгустился вокруг Виктора воздух. Юри подумалось, почему раньше он за Виктором ничего подобного не замечал.

-Это потому, что обычно я лучше контролирую собственные эмоции. – Пояснил дракон в ответ на его мысли. – И потому…

-Что ваша связь усиливается! – Пропела над самым их ухом Минако. Откуда она появилась, ни один из них сказать не мог. Возможно, была в трактире с самого начала. А может, явилась посреди ночи после удачно проведенного вечера, чтобы до кучи еще и напиться на радостях.

-Женщина! – Виктор резко развернулся к ведунье, снова ощутимо запылав силой. Минако отпрянула, примирительно выставив руки вперед. На ее лице нарисовалась виноватая улыбка. Виктор с минуту смотрел на нее, молча, а потом обвел ее с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, явно успокоившись. Он вдруг усмехнулся и перехватил запястье Минако, увлекая ее себе на колени. На глазах у изумленной публики Виктор отвел прядь волос ведуньи, обнажая аккуратное ушко, и что-то быстро ей зашептал, второй рукой обнимая ее за талию и не давая уйти. Минако не сильно-то и сопротивлялась, хотя выглядела невероятно удивленной. Когда дракон замолчал, ведунья коротко кивнула и просияла, спорхнув с его колен и потрепав по плечу Юри, проходя мимо. Уверенным шагом она направилась к двери, ведущей в гостиницу. Виктор проследил за ней взглядом и посмотрел на удивленного Юри, наблюдавшего все это с выражением полного шока на лице. Впрочем, нечто подобное выражали так же лица Юрочки и Отабека.

-Я думаю, нам будет чем отплатить нашему дорогому бесу… - Протянул Виктор, поднимаясь и направляясь следом за ведуньей, перехватив по пути руку Юри и увлекая его за собой.


	12. По заслугам.

Юри в полном недоумении шел следом за Виктором, который, к слову, так и не выпустил его руки. Следом плелись дракончик со своим драгоценным наездником. Юри временами оглядывался на них, но всякий раз оба, не сговариваясь, недоуменно пожимали плечами в ответ на его взгляд.

Эта безумная гонка закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Виктор нагнал Минако возле того самого источника, где они обычно купались. Ведунья загадочно улыбнулась и принялась рисовать мелом на каменной кладке, что была у них под ногами, магические символы, заключенные в круг и вписанную в него пентаграмму. Юри вдруг похолодел. А что, если кто-то из тех, кто был в трактире этой ночью, выйдет к источникам и увидит здесь подобное? Их самые страшные подозрения получат наглядное подтверждение.

-Нет! – Неожиданно громко запротестовал он, обходя Минако по большой дуге, чтобы не нарушить уже написанных ею символов.

-Ты с ума сошел?! – Возмутилась Минако. – Мы не можем это так оставить! Если мы сейчас спустим ему все, то в следующий раз он может потребовать возмещения по договору!

-Ты не понимаешь!

-Виктор, поясни ему, что я тут сейчас делаю. У него от всего произошедшего рассудок помутился. – Минако продолжила начертание символов, даже не подняв лица, пока говорила.

-Виктор, это безумие! Если кто-то сейчас сюда явится из городских или гарнизонных, мы тут же попадем в тюрьму и на костер! – Возразил Юри, схватив дракона за плечи и заглядывая ему в глаза. Но Виктор только едва заметно улыбнулся.

-Я сам ее попросил об этом. – Мягко произнес он, спокойным, ровным тоном. – Нам надо решить это здесь и сейчас. Не волнуйся, нас прикроют. Твои родители и Мари посторожат, пока мы не закончим.

Юри беспомощно опустил руки и ткнулся лбом в грудь Виктору, принимая неизбежное. Переспорить дракона было сложно, а вместе с Минако, вообще не представлялось возможным.

Юрочка вместе с Алтыном стояли в отдалении, молча наблюдая за работой ведуньи.

-Каков план, когда она закончит приготовления и вызовет беса? – Поинтересовался Отабек, спустя пару минут напряженного ожидания.

-Все просто: спросим у него, выполнен ли наш контракт. А потом потребуем возмещения за доставленные неудобства. – Тем же ровным тоном отозвался Виктор. Все эти пару минут он, приобняв Юри за плечи одной рукой, второй гладил по волосам, пытаясь утешить, успокоить. Юри, казалось, полностью погрузился в собственное надуманное отчаяние.

Юри отмер только тогда, когда Минако дорисовала последний символ и с довольным смешком подошла к Виктору, отряхивая руки. Дракон тоже явно был доволен ее работой, потому что он мягко развернул Юри и заставил его посмотреть на получившуюся пентаграмму. Юри удивленно вскинул бровь, но промолчал, лишь с усмешкой покосился на Виктора, переведя тут же не менее довольный, чем у этих двоих, взгляд на Минако. Ведунья пожала плечами и развернулась к кругу лицом. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, она воздела руки к небу. Круг тут же запылал, впрочем, как и пентаграмма. В самом ее центре нарисовался их старый знакомый – бес. Он моргал на них удивленно и озирался по сторонам, почему-то оживленно ощупывая собственные бока.

-Доброго вам! – Бросил Виктор с издевкой. Бес сплюнул под ноги и осклабился, вперив лапы в бока.

-Думай, что говоришь, маг! – Буркнул он в ответ, внимательно разглядывая символы круга и пентаграммы. – Хорошо постаралась, ведунья. Думаешь, меня можно так легко поймать?

-Мне тебя ловить без надобности, бес! – Отозвалась Минако с усмешкой. – Ты вообще весь мне без надобности. Но раз меня попросили, работу надо сделать хорошо. Это ведь… Как его? Мой престиж, да?

Бес снова сплюнул под ноги и с кривой усмешкой уставился на Минако, разглядывая ее.

-Шутить изволите, юная леди?

-Вовсе нет. – Вмешался Виктор, чувствуя, что обмен колкостями может продолжаться до рассвета, что означало бы их полный провал. Бес просто сбежал бы с первыми лучами солнца, совершенно законно, между прочим. – Мы выполнили условия контракта. Не напомнишь мне о них?

Бес расхохотался в голос. Отсмеявшись, он поковырял в большом ухе корявым когтем и хмыкнул.

-Ну, я так помню, что вы решаете мои проблемы, а я взамен решаю ваши. Точнее, делаю так, чтобы у вас их было поменьше. – Отозвался он, глядя прямо в ледяные глаза дракона.

-Ты помнишь, что говоришь в присутствии феи? – Спокойно поинтересовался Виктор. Бес, как ни странно, чертыхнулся и потянул воздух носом, будто проверяя, не обманывают ли его. – Это радует. – Виктор победно усмехнулся. – Продолжим?

-Что ты хочешь? – Бес уже был настроен по-деловому. От его былого сарказма не осталось и следа. Юри сделал себе пометку на будущее – спросить у Виктора, что такого особенного происходит между феями и бесами-демонами. Больно уж часто им теперь приходилось иметь дело то с одними, то с другими.

-Хочу компенсацию. – Спокойно заметил Виктор. – И полное расторжение соглашения.

Бес усмехнулся.

-Тогда вещица вернется ко мне. – Лукаво заметил он.

-Не вернется. – Отрезал с улыбкой Виктор. – Это компенсация. За то, что ты нас чуть не подставил. И подставил бы, если бы мы не выкрутились своими силами.

-А ты думал, что я буду играть честно? – С усмешкой поинтересовался бес.

-Нет, конечно, но это было нагло… - Отметил Виктор, становясь серьезным. – И близко.

-На то и было рассчитано! – Возликовал бес. – Т.е. ты хочешь полной свободы от нашей сделки и безделушку в подарок?

-Именно так. – Подтвердил дракон, делая знак Минако. Ведунья обошла круг и встала за спиной у беса. Тот нервно повел плечами.

-Это еще зачем? – Поинтересовался он вдруг, когда увидел, что делает ведунья. – Думаешь, сможешь меня переиграть?

-Мы тебя уже переиграли, бес! – Бросила Минако, и от движения ее пальцев внутри круга начали загораться новые символы, которые до сих пор не было видно. Бес поежился.

-Это оно, да? То заклинание?

Ведунья кивнула, улыбаясь.

-Фирменное. Противоядия нет. Можешь заняться его изобретением на досуге.

Бес фыркнул и вдруг как-то устало вздохнул.

-Ладно, пёс с вами. Бери, владей. Но имей в виду, мне такое неуважение не нравится…

-Хорошо. – Виктор вопросительно на него посмотрел, и бес снова пожал плечами, будто делая вид, что не понимает намека. – Давай-давай, а то я тебе помогу.

-Ладно! Нет у меня к тебе претензий. Нашему контракту конец. Все довольны.

Как только бес договорил, круг запылал, и пентаграмма распалась, исчезая. Заклятье Минако тоже начало тускнеть.

-Я, пожалуй, откланяюсь. – Сообщил бес, разворачиваясь к собравшимся спиной. Но тут он увидел ведунью и снова с чувством сплюнул под ноги. – Вот ведь… Женщина! Отпусти уже!

Минако повела плечиком, мол, не понимаю, о чем вы вообще, любезный, но обошла круг и встала вместе с остальными. Бес снова сплюнул и вдруг глянул через плечо.

-Я зайду на кружку эля?

Вопрос был очень неожиданным и поверг всех в ступор. Первым отмер Юри.

-Конечно, «Секрет короля» всегда открыт для посетителей с чистым сердцем и помыслами. – Совершенно профессиональным, хорошо поставленным голосом заявил он, чуть улыбнувшись. Бес хмыкнул и растворился в предрассветной мгле. Остался только слегка мерцающий колдовской круг. Все вздохнули с облегчением.

-Отлично! – Минако взялась сметать остатки меловых пометок с камней. Им совершенно ни к чему было оставлять следы, тем более такие компрометирующие.

-И что теперь? – Спокойно поинтересовался Отабек, подходя ближе. Дракончик следовал за ним хвостом, не отпуская его руки. Виктор пожал плечами вместо ответа.

-А теперь будем жить дальше, как жили. – С улыбкой заметила Минако, расправляясь с последним символом.

-Неужели твое заклинание действительно настолько сильное, что даже беса проняло? – Изумился Юрочка, глядя на ведунью с недоверием. Минако усмехнулась и повела плечиком.

-Можешь проверить на себе. – Предложила она. Юри тут же предостерегающе замахал руками за ее спиной, давая понять Юрочке, что это очень плохая идея. Дракончик тут же усмехнулся и покачал головой.

-Нет уж, спасибо. Я перебьюсь. – Проговорил он с усмешкой и покосился на Отабека, явно о чем-то размышляя. – Виктор, а что там с этой штуковиной? – Спросил он после минутных раздумий. – Мы ее оставляем?

-Считай, это мой свадебный подарок! – Поддразнил Виктор, чем тут же заслужил смачный тычок в ребра от Юри. К его удивлению, дракончик смутился сильнее, чем все ожидали, и даже не сразу на Виктора с кулаками бросился. Выждал пару секунд.

-Так и должно быть? – Отабек, упорно не замечающей возни между драконами, поинтересовался у собравшихся, вытягивая из-под одежды за цепочку слегка мерцающий кулон. Тот изменился и теперь представлял собой круг: змеевидное драконье тело, вцепившееся в собственный хвост.

-Думаю, что да. Он признал в тебе своего владельца и постарался сделать все, чтобы не доставлять тебе хлопот. – Пояснил Виктор, одной рукой с легкостью удерживая юного дракончика, пытавшегося добраться до его лица с кулаками, на приличном расстоянии. – Кстати, что интересно, эти вещицы могут содержать в себе, как суккуба, так и инкуба. Интересно, кто достался тебе…

-А что это меняет? – Недоуменно поинтересовался Алтын. Юри про себя выругался. Похоже, что парень в магии был реально нулем. Предстояло интереснейшее приключение по его обучению. А с Виктором во главе все это становилось просто невероятно увлекательным.

-Ну… Что ты знаешь о демонах похоти? – Поинтересовался Юри, когда Виктор не потрудился ответить на вопрос парня.

-Да ничего толком не знаю. – Признался Алтын, разглядывая кулон. Тусклый свет занимавшегося рассвета слабо отражался от витиеватых граней чешуи дракона на кулоне.

-Суккуб – демон похоти, являющийся мужчинам в обличии прекрасной девушки. Обычно поглощает энергию через секс, истощает свою жертву. Является, как во снах, что бывает чаще, так и наяву. Инкубы охотятся за женщинами и предстают в образе очаровательного мужчины. Дальше история повторяется. Думаю, выводы ты можешь сделать сам. – Юри замолчал, предоставляя парню возможность поразмыслить над услышанным. Но, к его удивлению, Отабек просто хмыкнул и убрал кулон обратно под рубашку. На самом деле теперь в этом не было такой уж нужды. Хотя при контакте с голой кожей любой амулет работал лучше.

-Что? – Возмутился Юрочка в ответ на вопросительные взгляды Юри и Виктора. – Ему виднее. Если ему до феи, что там у него в кулоне живет, то мне тем более.

-Я бы попросила! – Возмутилась Минако, но потом махнула рукой и зашагала обратно в гостиницу.

-Я думаю, всем нам стоит немного отдохнуть. – Заметил Виктор, краем глаза отметив, как по небу разливается розоватое марево рассвета.

-С ног валюсь! – Подтвердил Юри, закатывая глаза и делано повисая у Виктора на плече. Юрочка рассмеялся и кивнул. 

-Вот именно так и никак иначе! – Он развернул Отабека и потянул его за руку в сторону гостиницы.

-А ты сам? – Юри обернулся к Виктору и заглянул ему в глаза. В который раз он поразился, насколько красивый образ создал себе Виктор. Это тело, хоть и считалось человеческим, было каким-то неземным, нереальным. Эти льдистые глаза, что чуть мерцали в отсвете первых рассветных бликов, серебристые волосы, что казались розовато-лиловыми в этом освещении, почти прозрачная, точно светящаяся изнутри кожа… Юри подумалось, что дело вовсе не в пресловутой связи, о которой так много говорила Минако, да и сам Виктор. Дело было в нем самом и в том, насколько этот вариант Виктора его завораживал, притягивал, чисто по-человечески.

Юри вдруг смутился собственных мыслей. До сих пор, точнее, до встречи с Виктором, Юри не замечал за собой тяги к собственному полу. Впрочем, к противоположному его тоже не особенно тянуло. Возможно, все дело было в его чудаковатой увлеченности драконами, а может в том рвении, с которым он до сих пор изучал магию и все, что было с ней связано. Не всякая девушка увлечется магом. Юри это отлично понимал. И его это до сих пор совершенно не заботило. Других проблем было предостаточно.

И вот теперь, когда рядом был Виктор… Что-то внутри юного мага всколыхнулось, зажив самостоятельной жизнью, певучей и прекрасной. Что-то, что в его возрасте у многих уже не вызывало такого духовного подъема. Юри не желал с этим мириться, но он понимал, что это однозначно влюбленность. И «та самая связь» не играет в этом никакой роли. Виктор много значил для него не потому, что был драконом или магом, а потому что он был просто Виктором.

Это простое осознание в апогее настолько тяжелого дня окончательно выбило Юри из колеи. Он еще мгновение любовался Виктором, который, замерев в ожидании, молча смотрел ему в глаза, а потом махнул рукой, развернулся и зашагал следом за остальными. На каком-то интуитивном уровне Юри чувствовал ту растерянность, которую его поведение вызвало в душе дракона, но ему совершенно не хотелось сейчас со всем этим разбираться.

 

Утро для всей компании началось после полудня. Первым в таверну заглянул Виктор, слегка растерянный и растрепанный после недолгого и беспокойного сна. Тошия тут же организовал ему завтрак и от всей души сообщил, что дракон может не стесняться. В этом доме его всегда выслушают, поймут и дадут дельный совет. Виктор на это только рассеянно кивнул и принялся за еду, продолжая временами отчаянно зевать.

Спустя минут тридцать, когда дракон уже заканчивал свою трапезу и почти собрался с мыслями, в зал вихрем ворвался Юрочка, сопровождаемый совершенно разбитым на вид Алтыном. Тошия наградил их недоуменным взглядом, потому что все искренне считали, что Отабек ночевал в отведенной ему комнате в гостинице, а не в чердачных апартаментах юного дракона. Виктор бросил на них хмурый взгляд и вернулся к созерцанию содержимого собственной кружки.

-Ты не в духе? – Поинтересовался Юрочка, сияя улыбкой, пока устраивался на соседнем с Виктором табурете. Дракон промолчал, не удостоив своего подопечного даже толикой своего внимания. Алтын присел рядом с Юрой и тут же завел непринужденную беседу с Тошией, временами до неприличия широко зевая.

-Не хочешь говорить, не надо. Но я не виноват в том, что у тебя с твоим магом ничего не клеится, несмотря на все ваши кармические связи. – Пробурчал обиженно дракончик и отвернулся от старшего собрата, обратив все свое внимание на Отабека. Виктор только молча повел плечами, будто пытаясь снять напряжение, и снова вернулся к своей кружке.

Последним к ним присоединился заспанный и все еще растерянный Юри. Он зевал шире всех собравшихся, вместе взятых. Юрочка даже выдал ему ехидный комплимент об отменных зубах мудрости, которые в процессе этого зевания, с его слов, были видны во всех ракурсах.

-Не знал бы наверняка, подумал бы, что у тебя в родословной были змеи. – Продолжал глумиться негодник, пока Юри устраивался рядом с Виктором и придирчиво рассматривал собственный завтрак.

-Знаешь, если бы среди моих предков были змеи, ты был бы уже мертв. – Тихо отозвался Юри и с улыбкой принялся поглощать то, что было у него на тарелке. Виктор впервые за все это время усмехнулся. Ему слова мага явно пришлись по душе.

-Знаешь, а ведь Юри прав. Думаю, даже совершенно безобидного ужа ты мог бы довести настолько, что его укус стал бы смертельно ядовитым. – Заметил Виктор, искоса глядя на Юрочку. Тот только фыркнул и сделал глоток из своей кружки, недоверчиво поглядывая на старшего дракона.

-Я не специально. Такова моя тонкая натура… - Заявил он, делано закатывая глаза.

-Это уж точно. – Хором проговорили Юри и Виктор. Сказав это, они уставились друг на друга и через мгновение уже весело смеялись. Остальные буквально почувствовали, как отступило напряжение, что царило между ними еще с прошлого вечера.

 

Дневная тренировка снова походила на избиение младенцев. Юрочка в голос ругался на Виктора, Юри молча созерцал каждый новый подход в исполнении сначала юного дракончика, потом его наездника, и ехидные комментарии Виктора по окончании. Дракончику удавалось все, наездник сумел воспроизвести только вялый Сполох. Юри, пронаблюдав очередную попытку очередного заклинания, вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, стряхивая соринки со штанов привычным жестом.

-Знаешь, Виктор, я думаю, что мы не с той стороны начали. – Заметил он, подходя поближе. – Может, стоит дать ему заклинания попроще? К тому же подход в изучении людской магии несколько отличается от привычного тебе. Давай, я попробую обучить чему-нибудь Отабека?

Виктор на мгновение задумался.

-Ты совершенно прав! – Просиял он, хлопнув себя по лбу ладонью. – Я ведь думал, что мне надо просто научить его заклинаниям. И делал я это на свой лад, как учили меня. Но ведь он человек, а это значит, что именно тебе стоит попробовать его чему-нибудь научить.

Юри только вздохнул. Очевидность этого решения была настолько полной, что и комментировать не было смысла.

-Отабек, пойдем, отойдем в сторонку и потолкуем немного. – Повернулся маг к Алтыну под гневные косые взгляды начинающего закипать Юрочки. Виктор сделал решительный шаг к юному дракончику и перехватил его за локоть, когда тот уже собирался броситься вперед, точно его драгоценному наезднику что-то угрожало.

-Пусть идут. Юри его не съест. – Хохотнул Виктор, выпуская руку Юрочки, когда маг с наездником успели удалиться на безопасное расстояние. – А я пока что покажу тебе, как надо искать потерянные карманы…

Юри, слышавший последнюю фразу дракона, оставил ее без комментариев, хотя ему самому было невероятно любопытно, как именно можно отыскать потерянный карман. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Виктор после проведет и для него эту познавательную лекцию.

Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, Юри остановился и присел прямо на траву, приглашая жестом Отабека последовать его примеру.

-Я так думаю, ты с магией вообще никогда раньше не сталкивался? – Решил уточнить осторожно юный маг. Отабек коротко кивнул, а потом вдруг смутился.

-Мой отец мечтал, что я буду боевым магом. Он военный, высокого ранга. Он рассчитывал, что я пойду по его стопам. Но, так уж вышло, что до недавнего времени магии во мне не было ни капли. По крайней мере, столичные специалисты говорили именно так. Отец рвал и метал раз за разом, пока один старик не сказал ему, что пламя, возможно, разгорится, если я буду изучать теоретическую сторону вопроса. Думаю, излишне упоминать, что, не имея возможности на практике проверить теоретические знания, я продвинулся не слишком сильно. Отец был изрядно опечален, но вынужден был отступить.

-До какого момента теорию ты успел изучить? – Воодушевленно спросил Юри.

-Примерно до момента ментальных проекций. – Отозвался Отабек. Юри радостно закивал. Он отлично понимал, о чем идет речь, так что теперь ему стало ясно, почему у Алтына не получались заклинания под руководством Виктора.

-Это очень хорошо. – Проговорил радостно Юри, чуть ли не бросившись обнимать Отабека, но вовремя остановился, напомнив себе, что не так давно его знает и таким поведением может изрядно напугать. – Давай попробуем зайти вот с какой стороны: попробуй припомнить, что там было из практического, что ты пытался создать раньше, но у тебя не выходило. Ментальные проекции – отличный материал для начала. Попробуй создать такую, как было сказано в учебнике.

Отабек коротко кивнул и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. К ним подошел бесшумно Юрочка и уселся по другую сторону от Юри, с интересом наблюдая за своим наездником.

-Что он делает? – Тихо поинтересовался дракончик с необычайно серьезной мордашкой.

-Ментальную проекцию. – Коротко пояснил Юри и только тут сообразил, что драконам подобная практика может быть незнакома. В этот момент к нему подошел со спины Виктор и присел, положив ладони ему на плечи. Юри чуть качнулся и попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на дракона. Но тут очнулся Отабек и что-то тихо зашептал, не открывая глаз.

-Что… - Изумленно выдохнул Виктор в самое ухо Юри и тут же замолчал, явно наблюдая за происходящим. В самой середине образованного ими полукруга появился еще один Алтын. Он был точно соткан из неясного марева, переливающегося перед ними. С минуту он напоминал мираж в пустыне, но в следующую стал более, чем материальным.

-Ну что? – Спросил материализовавшийся Отабек. Отабек настоящий так и сидел с закрытыми глазами и сосредоточенным лицом.

-Отлично! – Юри был по-настоящему доволен. Он и не думал, что Отабеку с первого раза дастся не самое простое заклинание проекции. Дракончик поднялся на ноги и подошел к проекции, попытавшись коснуться ее рукой. Конечно же, у него ничего не вышло. Пальцы скользнули сквозь призрак Алтына, и дракончик с судорожным вздохом их тут же отдернул.

-Некоторые людские заклинания поражают. – Выдал он, попятившись.

-Согласен. – Проговорил ошарашенно Виктор из-за спины Юри. Маг не выдержал и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо дракону. Виктор был действительно поражен. Это Юри изрядно заинтересовало.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что у вас ничего аналогичного нет? – Решил уточнить Юри. Виктор уверенно закрутил головой из стороны в сторону.

-Не просто нет, а даже никогда и не видели. – Проговорил он. Юри разинул рот от изумления. – Почему ты не рассказывал мне об этом заклинании, когда мы с тобой сверяли вариации наших практик? – Поинтересовался Виктор.

-Мне в голову не приходило, что у вас такого нет. К тому же заклинание это не совсем боевое. Оно скорее бытовое… Даже не так, его чаще практикуют для связи на больших расстояниях. – Поспешил объяснить Юри. Виктор выглядел озадаченным.

-Знаешь, если бы кто-то догадался им воспользоваться во время боя, чтобы отвлечь врага, то эффект был бы сногсшибательный. – Задумчиво проговорил дракон. – Неужели никому в голову такое не приходило.

Юри уставился на него с не менее ошеломленным выражением на лице.

-Это… Да как-то не приходило… - Он пытался подобрать нужные слова, но у него не получалось. – Знаешь, ведь оно требует концентрации. Отабек, ты можешь уже развеять проекцию. Давай, расскажи нам о своих ощущениях. – Обратился Юри к Алтыну, чтобы чуть нагляднее пояснить все происходящее драконам.

Отабек-проекция так же медленно, как материализовывался, начал рассеиваться. Настоящий Отабек судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза, как только проекция полностью растворилась в воздухе.

-Это… странно. – Проговорил он, ни на кого не глядя. – Будто мой разум перестал существовать в моем теле.

-Как думаешь, можно было бы применить подобное заклинание во время боя? – Поинтересовался Юри, снова поворачиваясь к нему.

-Не думаю. – Проговорил медленно Алтын. – Оно требует концентрации. К тому же, мой дух в этот момент явно покидает тело. Не думаю, что мне хотелось бы во время боя оставлять собственное тело без присмотра.

-Думаю, дальнейшие комментарии излишни. – Отметил Юри, положив ладонь поверх руки Виктора, что все еще лежала на его плече. Виктор вздрогнул всем телом от этого прикосновения, что не ускользнуло от внимания Юри. – Хочешь, чтобы я и вас обучил этому заклинанию? – Поинтересовался маг шутливо у дракона.

-Думаю, не в этот раз. – Прошептал Виктор ему прямо в ухо. Его дыхание щекотало кожу Юри, заставив тоже вздрогнуть. – Но это очень хорошо, что мы разобрались с динамикой и методикой обучения Отабека. – Проговорил воодушевленно Виктор, поднимаясь на ноги. Юри вдруг почувствовал острый приступ разочарования. Но от чего? Чего он ожидал? Почему был настолько разочарован?

-Хорошо. Как только будет на это время, я вам покажу. – Согласно кивнул Юри, подавив в себе грустные мысли и разочарование. – Отабек, я думаю, тебе стоит одолжить у меня учебные книги и попробовать на практике все то, что в них описано. Я сейчас в первую очередь о бытовой магии. А потом возьмемся за боевую.

-Отличный план. – Одобрил Виктор, улыбаясь и на автомате поправляя одежду. Юри краем глаза наблюдал за ним и мог бы поклясться, что это у него такой вариант нервного жеста. Что же могло выбить из колеи дракона?

-Хорошо. – Отозвался ровным тоном Отабек. – Как скажете. Я готов на все, чтобы побыстрее со всем этим разобраться.

-И это правильный подход! – Похвалил Виктор, продолжая улыбаться. – Тебе надо быстрее разобраться с контролем над силой, пока она не раскрылась в тебе в полную силу. Амулет отлично тебя страхует в этом плане. Но ты должен понимать, что как только ты его снимешь, может начаться настоящий хаос. Сила вырвется и попытается разрушить все вокруг тебя. Это не шутки, сырая магия.

-Я это понимаю. – Кивнул Отабек, поднимаясь на ноги. Юрочка уже прыгал вокруг него и приветливо улыбался. Юри подумалось, что дракончик ведет себя как-то слишком уж активно, но решил не акцентировать на этом внимание. – Я немного устал и предпочел бы отдохнуть…

-Хорошо. – Кивнул Виктор. Юрочка тут же перехватил руку парня и заулыбался, увлекая его с холма. – А ты куда, негодник? – Поинтересовался дракон ему вслед.

-Я с ним! Прослежу, чтобы не обижали! – Бросил юный дракончик, продолжая удаляться. Виктор зло выругался себе под нос. Что-то о том, насколько быстро растут дети и насколько они становятся непослушными с возрастом.

-Не переживай. У тебя все еще есть я. – Шутливо заметил Юри, чуть развернувшись. Виктор покосился на него с усмешкой.

-Точно. У меня все еще есть ты. – Согласился он, обходя Юри и подавая ему руку, собираясь помочь подняться с земли. Юри усмехнулся, принимая руку, но подниматься не стал, он с силой потянул дракона на себя, увлекая его на землю, так что Виктор оказался почти сидящим на нем верхом, иначе он рисковал и вовсе свалиться. Его колени опустились в траву вокруг бедер Юри, а его взгляд встретился с искрившимися весельем глазами юного мага.

–И что же ты вытворяешь? – Поинтересовался Виктор, справившись со смущением и удивлением и снова усмехнувшись.

-Я активно размышляю над тем, где проходят границы нашей связи. – Отозвался Юри, сам не веря в то, что говорит. Даже не так, скорее в то, что вообще способен говорить нечто подобное. – Виктор…

-Юри? – Дракон всем своим видом выражал радушие и терпение. Он смотрел на Юри своими сапфировыми глазами и чуть улыбался, мягкой, нежной улыбкой. Юри в который раз залюбовался этим невероятным существом. Назвать Виктора человеком у Юри язык не поворачивался.

-Я много думал об этом… Минако с ее постоянными разговорами о предсказаниях… о нас с тобой… - Юри пытался подобрать слова, но они упорно ускользали от него. Все его внимание было поглощено тем, кто был на расстоянии пары сантиметров от него. Сердце бешено колотилось в глотке, так что Юри постоянно приходилось нервно сглатывать, иначе у него было ощущение, что оно вот-вот выпрыгнет.

-Юри… - Виктор чуть склонился над ним и коснулся лбом его лба. Юри на мгновение зажмурился, чувствуя, что на этот раз сердце вот-вот остановится. – Ты забываешь, что я могу читать твои мысли, самое твое сердце. Не думаю, что нам в этом вопросе нужны слова…

Юри снова нервно сглотнул. Для него все происходящее казалось странным, сюрреалистичным сном. Прошло совсем немного времени с того момента, как Виктор появился в его жизни, и вот он уже ощущал его дыхание вдоль собственной кожи, чувствовал прикосновение шелковистых прядей волос, что струились вдоль их лиц, выбившись из основной массы, стянутой на затылке Виктора в хвост замысловатым шнурком. Глаза Юри все еще были закрыты, но он точно знал, что Виктор улыбается, улыбается именно ему и его мыслям о нем. Щеки Юри залило румянцем. Что с ним такое происходит? Ни один человек до сих пор не вызывал в Юри подобных эмоций.

Юный маг напомнил самому себе, вздохнув, что именно он начал все это. Юри открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с холодной искрящейся глубиной глаз Виктора. На мгновение, как случалось уже ни раз, у него перехватило дыхание.

-Я… - Юри снова запинался. Виктор вздохнул и приблизился настолько, что коснулся губами губ мага в легком, целомудренном поцелуе. Юри на мгновение замер, и дракон вновь коснулся губами его губ, на этот раз углубляя поцелуй. Одной рукой он опирался о землю, а вторая скользнула к лицу Юри. Изящные пальцы прошлись вдоль линии челюсти Юри, уходя к уху, слегка заигрывая, поглаживая, перебирая пряди волос, уверенно двигаясь к затылку. Юри не сопротивлялся. Он был точно околдован. Он неуверенно отвечал на поцелуй, неумело и застенчиво. В его жизни до появления Виктора ничего подобного с ним не происходило, так что он был растерян и решил поддаться порыву.

Инстинктивно Юри подался спиной назад, обхватив Виктора за талию руками, не разрывая поцелуя, увлекая его за собой. Виктор принял игру и помог Юри аккуратно опуститься на траву, продолжая изучать его рот языком. Юри не заметил, когда вновь прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь жаром, исходившим от губ дракона, согревающим, опаляющим, обжигающим. Все его существо было поглощено этим поцелуем, все тело пело, двигаясь точно под музыку, повинуясь эмоциям, переполнявшим его.

В какое-то мгновение Виктор отстранился, тяжело дыша. Он чуть откинулся назад, выпрямляясь, прикрыв глаза. Юри смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными недоумения. Он что-то сделал не так? Почему Виктор вдруг остановился? Юри никак не мог понять этого.

Виктор встрепенулся, словно птица, открыл глаза и торопливо поднялся одним плавным движением.

-Пойдем. – Он протянул Юри руку, и рассеянная улыбка блуждала по его губам. Он тоже был явно выбит из колеи, но как-то иначе. Юри пока не понимал, как именно. Он принял руку дракона и поднялся, борясь с желанием обнять его, прижаться к нему всем телом, заполучить снова его внимание, его губы, его жар.

-Виктор, почему?... – Юри недоуменно изучал лицо дракона.

-Именно поэтому. – Пояснил коротко Виктор. – Потому что это неправильно. Не здесь, не сейчас и не так.

-Но…

Как никогда Юри хотелось сопротивляться воле Виктора. Как никогда хотелось сказать ему все, что он думает, что чувствует, чего желает. Но Виктор только покачал отрицательно головой, продолжая улыбаться. Юри был окончательно сбит с толку.

-Идем. Нас скоро будут искать. – Проговорил Виктор, его голос все еще едва заметно дрожал, но улыбка с губ так и не сошла. – Наберись терпения. – Добавил он, увлекая Юри к тропинке, ведущей с холма к «Секрету короля».

Юри ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

 

 

 

 


	13. В поисках ответов.

Оказавшись в шумном зале «Секрета короля», Юри вдруг почувствовал, будто у него отняли нечто очень важное. Он все еще находился рядом с Виктором, в кругу родных и друзей, но было ощущение незавершенности, недосказанности, даже потери.

Всю дорогу до трактира они с Виктором не перекинулись и парой слов. Дракон шел вперед с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Юри волочился за ним следом, размышляя обо всем, что между ними произошло за последнее время. У него было чувство, что голова вот-вот взорвется от вопросов. Противоречивые эмоции тем временем не давали покоя его сердцу. Смятение. Смятение мыслей, чувств, всего, что только можно. Юри совершенно потерялся и никак не мог снова найти себя.

И даже улыбающиеся лица Отабека и Юрочки, которые первыми встретили их у самых дверей трактира, собираясь прогуляться в город, не исправили ситуации. Виктор вел себя так, будто совершенно ничего не произошло. Юри это очень раздражало. Мало того, что он смущался собственных чувств, желаний, влечения к мужчине, так этот самый мужчина отталкивал его. Это сбивало с толку.

-Может, тебе стоит искупаться? – Голос Мари вывел Юри из того хаоса, что творился в его голове последний час. Он уставился на внезапно возникшую рядом с ним сестру и пару секунд просто молчал, осмысляя ее предложение. И как только информация достигла его воспаленного сознания, Юри тут же встрепенулся и коротко кивнул. Он поднялся с табурета, на котором все это время сидел, и последовал за сестрой.

Мари шла молча, уводя его из шумного зала трактира в тихие коридоры гостинцы, где почти не было слышно отголосков криков хмельной компании, что веселилась в зале «Секрета короля». В этот вечерний час постояльцы либо составляли часть той самой шумной компании в трактире, ужиная и развлекаясь, либо уже сидели по своим комнатам, готовясь ко сну и совершенно не создавая никакого шума. Потому в коридорах царила почти мертвенная тишина, нарушаемая только звуком шагов Юри и Мари.

-Ты чем-то расстроен, братец? – Поинтересовалась Мари, проходя через холл гостиницы и поворачивая в сторону купален. Она всегда отлично его читала, подумалось Юри. С самого детства Мари прекрасно знала, когда и что нужно сказать, чтобы поддержать, успокоить, ободрить. Сестра была для него одним из самых близких людей, пока он не уехал учиться в Академию. И даже теперь, когда он вернулся, повзрослевшим и слегка отдалившимся, она снова раскрыла ему свои объятия и свое сердце.

-В некотором роде. – Смущенно проговорил Юри. Ему было странно обсуждать нечто подобное с сестрой. Но больше ему просто не с кем было это обсудить. К тому же Мари сама завела этот разговор. Было бы грубо и глупо не ответить ей.

-Ты не знаешь, с чего начать? – Догадалась Мари после небольшой паузы, открывая перед Юри дверь в небольшую комнату, что служила гостям раздевалкой. – Я буду ждать тебя у источника. Думаю, мы найдем друг для друга нужные слова. – Добавила она с улыбкой, пропуская его вперед в открытую дверь. Юри чуть заметно кивнул и вошел, закрывая за собой дверь.

Теперь у него было несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, пока он будет неторопливо переодеваться и совершать положенное омовение перед тем, как пойти к источнику. Юри спокойно разделся, аккуратно сложив свою одежду в заранее приготовленную корзину и поставив ее на полку в большой шкаф, специально предназначенный для хранения вещей посетителей. Он быстро полоснулся из большой бадьи с прохладной водой, как того требовала традиция, и, взяв в руки грубый домотканый халат, задумался. Что он будет говорить Мари? О чем тут вообще говорить? Сможет ли сестрица понять его и помочь ему? Юри надеялся, что да. И в чем же ему настолько требовался совет? Он и сам не знал. Настолько все происходящее было для него в новинку.

Сколько лет собственной жизни он потратил на учебу? На книги и лекции, на размышления и изучение древних манускриптов? Сколько времени угробил на занятия магией, которые не давали реального, ощутимого результата? Сколько времени было выброшено на самокопание? И что же теперь? Не то, чтобы у него не было никогда девушек-подруг. Были. Юко. И не только. Несколько талантливых девиц из Академии, что всеми силами старались ему понравиться. Да и теперь, после его возвращения, девушки чуть ли не толпами выстраивались у него на пути, когда он появлялся в городе. Но он будто не замечал этого внимания к своей персоне. Возможно, ему стоило почаще откликаться на их интерес? Ведь теперь Юри ровным счетом ничего не знал ни о романтике, ни об отношениях. И, столкнувшись с собственным влечением, не смог унять в себе противоречий от того, что это чувство всколыхнуло в его душе.

Запахнув халат, Юри покинул комнату через дверь, что выходила на террасу, откуда можно было свободно выйти к источникам. Юри шел ровным, неторопливым шагом, продолжая обдумывать предстоящий разговор. Он даже не заметил, как оказался у нужного источника. Мари улыбалась ему мягкой понимающей улыбкой, держа в руках сложенное в несколько раз полотно, служившее вместо полотенца. Она была хранительницей при этих источниках и могла составить компанию брату лишь с бортика чаши. Таковы были правила.

Юри без тени смущения снял халат и передал его Мари. Девушка аккуратно сложила халат, положив его на бортик рядом с небольшой подушкой, что лежала у ее ног. Она опустилась на подушку, укладывая полотно поверх халата и устраиваясь поудобнее. Юри тем временем погрузился в тепло волшебной воды источника, чувствуя, как тело мгновенно начало расслабляться, отходя от накопленного за день напряжения.

-Ты готов поговорить? – Спокойным тоном спросила Мари, улыбаясь немного загадочной, но неизменно добродушной улыбкой. Юри на мгновение прикрыл глаза и кивнул, вновь открывая их и переводя взгляд с водной глади на сестру.

-Будет странно, если я спрошу, что ты знаешь о любви? – Начал он, борясь с накатывающим смущением.

-Отчего же? – Удивилась Мари. – В этом вопросе нет ничего странного. Любовь – прекрасное чувство. К сожалению, мне оно не знакомо. Не в той степени, в которой обычно о нем осведомлены девушки моего возраста. Ведь я – Хранительница. Мне не дано познать очень многое, что доступно простым девушкам из города.

Мари со вздохом замолчала. Она продолжала улыбаться этой мягкой улыбкой, но в глазах Юри заметил легкое разочарование, граничащее с тоской. Было очевидно, что она полностью приняла свою судьбу, но не смирилась с ней в полной мере. Продолжала надеяться, что у нее в жизни будет что-то более обычное, чем магия и источники.

-Ты сможешь… - Юри запнулся, подбирая слова.

-Конечно. – Закивала Мари, понимая его, казалось, с полуслова. – Если мне повстречается правильный человек, меня ничто не связывает, никакой ритуал или обязательство, не дающее мне возможности найти личное счастье, найти любовь. Я лишь не могу покинуть источники, не оставив себе замену. Потому это должен быть очень понимающий человек. Будем надеяться, что такой найдется. – Она слегка печально вздохнула и встряхнула головой.  – Но мы здесь, чтобы поговорить не обо мне, а о тебе. Что тебя беспокоит, Юри? Ты столкнулся с этим прекрасным чувством? Мой маленький братик встретил любовь?

-Не издевайся, сестра! – Возмутился Юри, чувствуя, что немного переигрывает. Мари продолжала ему приветливо улыбаться.

-Мне казалось, что с твоими мозгами у тебя отбоя от девушек не будет. – С усмешкой заметила она. – Юко бы тебе отлично подошла. Мама была так расстроена, когда у вас не сложилось… - Мари вздохнула. – Но я понимала, что есть силы, более могущественные, чем материнские желания. Я маме так и сказала, что еще не настало твое время по-настоящему полюбить. И, когда ты уехал в Академию, мы с ней договорились, что будем уважать твой выбор, каким бы он ни оказался. – Мари усмехнулась, отводя взгляд и теребя пальцами край своей блузки. – Мы с ней считали, что ты непременно заинтересуешься столичной красавицей, богатой штучкой из хорошей семьи. И мы потому решили еще до того, как это произойдет, подготовиться к такому варианту. В некотором роде, теперь нам это очень помогло.

Юри уставился на сестру во все глаза. Удивление на его лице было настолько полным, что Мари рассмеялась. Юри и сам не понимал, что его больше удивило: то, что его родные строили какие-то планы относительного него или то, что они свято верили в его успех у женщин. Оба факта были для него потрясением.

-Ты так удивлен? Я думала, что тебя это хоть немного обрадует…

-Я рад… - Протянул Юри. – Только пока не очень понимаю, чему именно. – Он усмехнулся, немного придя в себя. – Я как-то не был столь же уверен, как вы, относительно интереса женщин ко мне. Да и не было особого интереса. – Юри чуть запнулся, заливаясь краской, вспоминая веселые попойки, которые они с Пхичитом, его приятелем по учебе, устраивали в Академии. Девушки там тоже были, но эля становилось непомерно много задолго до того, как милые дамы начинали проявлять свое внимание к юным магам. Потому даже в этом случае Юри было не суждено набраться хоть какого-то опыта.

-Ты переживаешь, что дело вовсе не в девушках? – С мягкой улыбкой уточнила Мари. Юри почувствовал, что густо краснеет. То, что он услышал это от сестры, особенно смущало. Юри постарался успокоиться и, вздохнув, кивнул.

-А ты не была бы выбита из колеи, если бы тобой заинтересовалась девушка? – Чуть с вызовом спросил Юри. Мари чуть не рассмеялась в голос.

-А откуда тебе знать, что такого со мной еще не было? – Ответила она вопросом на вопрос, давясь смехом. Юри уставился на сестру совершенно недоумевающим взглядом. Мари старалась справиться с новым приступом веселья, вызванным его реакцией.

-Здесь бывают очень разные посетители. – Пояснила Мари, когда немного отдышалась. – Так что тебе не стоит удивляться…

-И все же я удивлен… - Юри на мгновение замолчал, стараясь переварить услышанное. – Знаешь, у тебя, пожалуй, в этом больше опыта, чем у меня. И это при том, что ты не покидаешь гостиницы. – С удивлением отметил он вслух.

-Да, это так. – Подтвердила Мари. – Чего только не было за те годы, что я провела здесь, как Хранительница. Очень интересные были годы…

Некоторое время они молчали. Мари продолжала улыбаться, а Юри погрузился в собственные размышления, пораженный и ошарашенный.

-Я думаю, что знаю, в чем твоя проблема. – Вдруг проговорила Мари, став серьезной. Юри повернулся на звук ее голоса, но смысл сказанных ею слов дошел до него не сразу.

-И?

-Я думаю, что если бы на твоем месте оказалась я, я тоже была бы смущена и смятена. Ведь Виктор вызывает подобные эмоции почти во всех, кто его встречает. – Заметила с улыбкой Мари. – И уж тем более я была бы смущена, если бы поняла, что мои чувства взаимны.

Юри показалось, что вокруг него внезапно раскрылся черный водоворот, поглощая его, утягивая на дно, лишая воздуха. «Взаимны»? Что только что сказала Мари? Этого просто не может быть.

-Ты снова удивлен и растерян. – Отметила Мари, чуть наклонив голову и продолжая улыбаться. – Почему ты думаешь, что этого не может быть? Ты нравишься Виктору. Он остался здесь не только из собственных замыслов, но и потому, что ты здесь. Он взялся тебя обучать, чтобы как можно дольше оставаться рядом с тобой. Получше узнать тебя. Я так думаю, что Минако на этот раз оказалась совершенно права. Ведь Виктору ты приглянулся с самой первой вашей встречи. Он расспрашивал меня о тебе после того, как впервые увидел тебя в трактире, в тот первый вечер, когда ты только вернулся с учебы. Он присматривался к тебе, изучал тебя. И могу сказать, что то, что он в тебе увидел, по-настоящему сильно привлекло его.

-Подожди, Мари… - Юри смотрел на сестру удивленными, широко распахнутыми глазами, чувствуя, как мозаика в его голове начинает складываться. – Ты хочешь сказать, что Виктор наблюдал за мной с самого начала?

Это означало, что на холм дракон пришел с одной лишь целью – познакомиться с юным магом поближе. Юри теперь это четко понимал. Это не было случайной встречей, как ему сначала показалось. Это был хорошо продуманный замысел Виктора. Но говорил ли он до этого с Минако? Слышал ли о ее бредовых предсказаниях?

-Слышал. – Невозмутимо заметила Мари, будто прочла его мысли. – Виктор слышал предсказания Минако. Иначе и быть не могло. И ты просто не поверишь, когда он услышал их впервые, он отреагировал точно так же как ты. – Мари рассмеялась. – Он пришел ко мне и спросил у меня напрямую, что я думаю об этом. Пришлось пояснить ему, что такое Минако и ее пророчества. И насколько часто они сбываются. Он мне не поверил. А потом приехал ты.

-Мари, ты с самого начала знала, что Виктор – дракон?

-Конечно. Он явился ко мне посреди ночи в своем истинном обличии и в сильном истощении. Я пояснила ему, что он не сможет в такой форме остаться в гостинице. Тогда он принял человеческий облик и буквально рухнул в мои объятия, потеряв сознание. Мне пришлось приводить его в чувство до рассвета, окунув в источник. И потом уже он рассказал мне свою историю. Это было за пару дней до твоего приезда. На следующий день он услышал историю Минако с ее пророчествами и пришел ко мне, с пылом выясняя, насколько ведунья права. И кто вообще такой этот маг Юри. – Она снова рассмеялась. – А потом явился ты. И Виктор просто пропал. Он стал совершенно другим. Мне приходится постоянно напоминать ему о том, зачем он сюда изначально явился. Иначе он просто теряется. Настолько ты его сбиваешь с толку. И ваша связь…

Юри вздохнул. Далась всем эта связь? Он точно знал, что то, что было между ним и Виктором, не было обычной связью дракона и наездника. У него перед глазами был живой пример в виде Отабека и Юрочки. Оба были поглощены друг другом до предела. Но как-то иначе. Не так, как было между ним и Виктором. Виктор занимал его мысли почти всецело, но не вызывал желания быть поглощенным. Увлеченность, волнение и даже вожделение, - все это ощущалось с появлением Виктора, но не желание быть поглощенным этими чувствами.

-Когда с тобой приключился тот несчастный случай… - Мари на мгновение замолчала, чуть погрустнев. – Я думала, что у меня сердце в пятки уйдет, когда я поняла, что собирается сделать Виктор. Но я понимала, что это единственный возможный выход. И вот он поделился с тобой собственным пламенем. Отдал тебе частичку себя. На мой взгляд, это невероятно и прекрасно. Настоящее проявление истинной любви.

Юри слушал сестру и молчал. Он был с ней полностью согласен. Виктор отдал часть своей сущности, чтобы спасти его. Юри и сейчас живо ощущал тот жар, что исходил от дракона, путь он и был только лишь в человеческом обличии, когда делился пламенем. Это была сырая магия, часть его энергии. Энергии дракона. И Юри тогда это показалось самым лучшим ощущением, какое он когда-либо испытывал. До сегодняшнего дня. Всего несколько часов назад Юри осознал, что может быть и лучше.

-Я не знаю, что между вами произошло тогда, но Виктор, чуть не плача, рассказывал мне после того случая, как сложно ему было остановиться. Он боялся, боялся, что это пламя поглотит тебя, испепелит. Он думал, что ты обычный человек. Думал, что ты просто маг. Что он может случайно навредить тебе, уничтожить тебя. Поверь мне, он этого не пережил бы. – Продолжала говорить Мари. Юри продолжал слушать ее и размышлять. Ее слова многое объясняли. Например, почему Виктор тогда вел себя так напряженно и отстраненно. То, что Юри принял за холодность, оказалось проявлением заботы. Это осознание как-то по-особенному грело ему сердце.

-И сегодня…

Мари вдруг замолчала, так что Юри вынырнул из своих размышлений и поднял взгляд на сестру. Проследив за взглядом от ее настороженного лица до объекта, на который она так пристально уставилась, Юри увидел Виктора. Дракон скользил по каменной кладке двора, будто вообще не касался ее ногами. Плавность движений, грация и какое-то природное изящество заставили Юри затаить дыхание и завороженно наблюдать за ним, боясь отвести взгляд.

Мари поднялась на ноги и чуть поклонилась, когда Виктор подошел ближе. Юри знал, что это стандартное приветствие для гостей. Мари проявила уважение к посетителю, независимо от того, что это был Виктор. Дракон поравнялся с ней и улыбнулся, посмотрев ей в глаза, когда она подняла лицо навстречу его взгляду. Мари улыбнулась в ответ.

-Не возражаете, если я прерву вашу приватную беседу? – Спросил Виктор, поворачиваясь к Юри. Юный маг вдруг почувствовал, как новая волна смущения накрывает его с головой. Он отвел взгляд и быстро кивнул в знак одобрения. Мари безропотно, хорошо отработанным за годы жестом, приняла из рук Виктора халат и аккуратно сложила его рядом с вещами Юри на парапете чаши источника. Она подхватила подушку, на которой только что сидела и снова чуть поклонилась.

-С вашего разрешения, я вас оставлю. – Проговорила она, лукаво улыбнувшись Юри перед уходом. Поймав ее взгляд, Юри нервно сглотнул и только тут понял, что Виктор уже устроился рядом с ним в воде источника.

-О чем вы здесь разговаривали? – С усмешкой спросил Виктор, когда Мари скрылась за дверью гостиницы. Юри снова нервно сглотнул, размышляя над ответом. – Обо мне?

Юри ощущал небывалый приступ смятения и смущения, чувствуя, что вода в источнике вот-вот закипит от заливающего его грудь, шею и лицо жара. Виктор чуть хохотнул, наблюдая за реакцией Юри и приблизился к нему настолько, что смог заглянуть в упорно отводимые юным магом глаза.

-Я смущаю тебя? Одним лишь своим присутствием? Юри, мы купались вместе в этом источнике не один десяток раз. – Виктора, казалось, вся ситуация забавляла. – Я поделился с тобой пламенем здесь же…

Юри закрыл лицо руками, прерывая зрительный контакт, и замотал головой из стороны в сторону.

-Это было не так! – Его голос звучал приглушенно из-за плотно прижатых к лицу ладоней. – Все  было иначе, потому что…

-Потому что? – Виктор чуть отстранился, облокотившись на бортик. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Юри не знал, что он хочет сказать. Самым разумным сейчас ему казалось вообще ничего не говорить. И не думать! Юри вдруг, впервые с момента знакомства с Виктором, сам вспомнил, что дракон может читать его мысли, ненавязчиво и совершенно беспрепятственно. От этого его окатило новой волной смущения. Ведь сквозь все смятение, что охватывало всецело его разум, он размышлял, не будет ли наглость с его стороны коснуться Виктора, запустить пальцы в его серебристые волосы, перебирая их, скользнуть губами по его губам, ощутить их вкус, мягкость, тепло его дыхания. Юри ни за что не собирался убирать рук от лица и открывать глаза. Лучше сгореть со смущения так, чем… Чем глядя в лицо Виктору.

Внезапно Юри ощутил цепкую хватку пальцев Виктора на своем запястье. С невероятной силой дракон отвел его руку от лица, заставляя убрать и вторую на автомате и распахнуть глаза. Сделав это, Юри увидел перед собой на расстоянии пары сантиметров лицо Виктора. Его сапфировые глаза чуть мерцали, отражая колеблющийся свет освещавших купальню огней. Волосы спадали вдоль лица слегка влажными прядями, уходя под воду и впитывая ее все сильнее. Виктор был настолько близко, что у Юри перехватило дыхание. Он тяжело сглотнул и порывисто подался вперед встретившись губами с ртом Виктора. Дракон лишь секунду пребывал в изумлении. В следующую он уже привлек к себе Юри, заключая его в свои объятия, отвечая на поцелуй. Юри вдруг забыл, кто он и где находится. Не было ничего вокруг, только жар, исходивший от губ и языка Виктора, изучавших его рот. В этом поцелуе потерялось все: самообладание Юри, его смущение, смятение, что мучило его последние несколько дней и особенно последние часы, все его сомнения, предрассудки и неуверенность в себе. Все было стерто и забыто.

Юри положил ладони Виктору на грудь, ощущая тепло его тела, чуть холодившую кожу влагу воды источника. Чуть запрокинув голову, Юри отдался ощущениям, полностью доверившись дракону. Точно в танце, Виктор был ведущим, а Юри ведомым. Виктор явно знал, что делает, а Юри лишь полагался на его уверенность и напор. Казалось, что Виктор, наконец, отпустил себя или просто потерял контроль. Жадность, с которой он целовал Юри, граничила с безумием. Но Юри вдруг осознал, что именно этого ему и хотелось. Чуть ли не с первой встречи. Ему хотелось обладать этим таинственным существом, завладеть его разумом, его телом, его сердцем.

-Юри… - Виктор выдохнул его имя так, будто в нем был для него сосредоточен весь его мир. Он чуть отстранился, заглядывая магу в глаза. Юри никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем либо, в том числе на словах Виктора. – Прости..

-За что ты извиняешься? – Недоуменно переспросил Юри, чувствуя, как под его ладонью бешено бьется сердце, где-то в глубине груди дракона. Гулкие удары отчетливо ощущались под этой бледной, почти светящейся изнутри кожей. Юри старался выровнять дыхание и сосредоточиться.

-Я немного увлекся. – Срывающимся голосом отозвался Виктор. – Я не должен был…

Юри продолжал недоуменно смотреть на него.

-О дьявол, я не знаю, что творю! – Выдохнул Виктор, и Юри почувствовал, как разжалась хватка дракона, которую он до сих пор не ощущал. – Ты человек, ты мужчина, но ты сводишь меня с ума! Я не могу ясно мыслить рядом с тобой. Не понимаю, в чем тут дело… Но ты меня притягиваешь, заставляешь вожделеть твое тело, твой разум, твое сердце.

Юри замер, изучая лицо дракона, чувствуя, что тот говорит почти в точности его собственными словами. Мгновение Юри в оцепенении размышлял над услышанным, в следующее он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся кончиками пальцев к лицу Виктора, заставляя его склониться к нему. Виктор послушно повиновался движению его пальцев, точно огромный кот, потеревшись о его ладонь. Юри запустил пальцы в его волосы и, добравшись до затылка, сжал ладонь в кулак, привлекая дракона к себе.

-Либо мы чувствуем и думаем одно и то же, либо это и вовсе не имеет никакого значения. – Проговорил он, глядя в сапфировые глаза Виктора с расстояния всего в пару сантиметров и щекоча его губы своим разгоряченным дыханием. – В любом случае, мы не сможет сопротивляться этому вечно. – Сказав это, Юри вновь коснулся губами губ Виктора, увлекая его в новый, не менее страстный, чем предыдущий, поцелуй. Виктор повиновался, не пытаясь отстраниться или разорвать поцелуй. Напротив, он отвечал Юри со всей страстью, на которую только был способен.

На этот раз отстраниться их заставило лишь головокружение, которое ощутил Юри, чувствуя, что ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха, настолько он был увлечен близостью Виктора, его губами, языком, изучающим каждый миллиметр его рта. Юри уже давно выпустил Виктора из своей цепкой хватки, отчаянно хватаясь за его плечи, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги, как голова идет кругом, а мысли ускользают. В какой-то момент Виктор подхватил его одной рукой за талию, прижав вдоль линии своего тела. И даже это не заставило Юри отстраниться, хотя он и ощущал, насколько происходящее возбуждало дракона. Сам Юри был возбужден не меньше, и его тело настойчиво требовало продолжения, несмотря на то, что сознание начинало постепенно оставлять его.

-Черт! – Выдохнул Юри, хватая ртом воздух, точно рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Виктор рядом с ним сдавленно хохотнул.

-Не поминай всуе. Только его нам тут не хватало. – Сдавленно проговорил дракон, не отпуская хватки на талии мага. Юри чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Виктора. Усмешка и легкое разочарование – вот что он на нем обнаружил. – Знаешь, я не думаю, что мы сможет это вот так закончить… - Протянул Виктор. Юри недоуменно уставился на него, пытаясь начать хоть немного соображать. Мысли продолжали путаться. Но дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось, заставляя сознание проясняться.

-Почему? – Выдохнул Юри. Виктор наконец-то ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе убрал руки от Юри, отстраняясь и явно восстанавливая былой контроль над собственной похотью. Юри же продолжал недоумевать.

-Хотя бы потому, что твоя сестра этого не одобрила бы. – Чуть усмехнувшись, пояснил дракон. Юри почувствовал прилив отчаяния, смешанного с разочарованием. Виктор наблюдал за ним искоса, двигаясь к краю чаши источника, явно собираясь уходить. Юри почувствовал, что просто умрет, если отпустит Виктора. Но тут дракон усмехнулся и развернулся к нему боком, протягивая призывно руку. – Ты идешь? Я ведь не сказал, что мы не можем продолжить в другом месте…

 

 

Давно уже перевалило за полночь, когда Отабек и Юрочка вернулись со своей прогулки. Зал «Секрета короля», как обычно, заполняла шумная толпа. Отабек быстро нашел компанию гарнизонных товарищей и присел рядом с ними, махнув юному дракончику, но тот отрицательно покачал головой и протолкался к стойке, вопросительно глядя на Тошию.

-Чего тебе, малец? – Весело спросил хозяин, окинув дракончика заинтересованным взглядом. Юрочка тряхнул своими светлыми волосами, сложив руки на груди.

-Где Виктор? – Требовательно поинтересовался он. Тошия пожал плечами. В этот момент в зал со стороны гостиницы вошла Мари. Юрочка тут же приметил ее и бросился прямо к ней, не давая улизнуть. Хотя Мари и не особенно сопротивлялась. – Ты знаешь, где Виктор?

Мари на мгновение смутилась, а потом натянула на лицо свою лучшую профессиональную улыбку.

-А тебе зачем? – Поинтересовалась она, складывая руки на груди и почти зеркально отразив позу юного дракона.

-У меня есть срочный разговор к нему. – Выпалил Юрочка, скалясь довольной усмешкой. – Скажи, где его носит?

-Если это потерпит до утра…

-Не потерпит! – Запротестовал дракончик. – Это важно! Мари, ну скажи мне!

Мари пару минут молчала, явно что-то обдумывая и прикидывая в уме, так что дракончик уже начал нервничать и слегка постукивать ногой об пол в нетерпении.

-Хорошо. Но ты должен пообещать, но дашь ему время. – Проговорила она после небольшого колебания. Юрочка лукаво усмехнулся и кивнул.

-А теперь говори!

 

 

Сердце Юри, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он спешно выбрался из источника и небрежно накинул на плечи халат, лишь запахнув его, но даже не подпоясавшись. Виктор был лишь немного более тщательным с одеждой. Едва заметно дрожавшие руки выдавали его волнение и нетерпение. Влажные волосы тяжелыми прядями лежали по плечам и спускались вдоль спины. Сапфировые глаза блестели плохо скрываемым желанием.

Они уже почти добрались до двери в гостиницу, разве что не бегом, как вдруг эта самая дверь распахнулась, и на мощеный двор выкатился Юрочка. Он мгновенно оценил ситуацию и тут же замер в вызывающей позе и с усмешкой на нахальном личике. Следом выбежала запыхавшаяся Мари с растерянным выражением на лице.

-Что случилось? – Холодно поинтересовался Виктор, замерев, где стоял. Юри сделал пару шагов и встал у него за спиной. Юрочка усмехнулся и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

-Догадайся. – Протянул он, чем вызывал у Виктора приступ плохо скрываемой ярости. Дракончик, очевидно, отлично знал своего опекуна, потому что тут же тряхнул головой и вызывающе заявил. – Тебя хочет видеть Яков.

-Яков? – Виктор казался растерянным. – Откуда…

-Мы столкнулись с ним в городе. Я не сказал ему, где ты, но он был очень настойчивым. Грозился, что пойдет за мной и выследит тебя. Но ему сложновато в его возрасте поддерживать своего голема. Потому тебе в некотором роде повезло. Он просил передать тебе, что будет ждать тебя у северной окраины города. Там какая-то старая мельница. Говорит, что ты легко найдешь это место.

-И на кой я ему понадобился? – Взвыл Виктор, явно теряя терпение. – Что еще он сказал? Тебя он с собой забрать не хочет?

-Представь себе, нет. Не хочет. Он хочет только, чтобы Ваше Высочество явилось на встречу. И вообще отказался говорить мне, о чем пойдет речь. – Пояснил Юрочка, продолжая наслаждаться произведенным эффектом.

Юри наблюдал всю эту сцену со стороны, совершенно позабыв о том, что происходило всего несколько минут назад между ним и Виктором. Мари обошла Виктора и подошла к Юри, шепнув ему на ухо путанные извинения.

-Не стоит. – Оборвал ее Юри на полуслове, продолжая следить за разговором двух драконов. – На самом деле, спасибо тебе, огромное, сестренка. – Добавил он, быстро поцеловав Мари в щеку и стараясь не отставать от Виктора, который уже начал двигаться в сторону дверей в гостинцу, сопровождаемый Юрочкой. Мари на слова брата только кивнула, сдержанно улыбнувшись.

 

Наспех одевшись, Виктор прямиком направился в свою комнату в гостинице. Юри хотел было последовать за ним, но в дверь скользнул Юрочка и предупреждающе погрозил пальцем перед самым его носом.

-Юри… - Виктор чуть обернулся в дверях, с грустью во взгляде посмотрев на юного мага. – Очевидно, что не в этот раз.

Юри вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

-Но ведь я могу присутствовать при обсуждении? От меня ведь у тебя нет секретов?

Виктор со вздохом запустил пятерню в подсыхающие волосы и тем же грустным взглядом посмотрел на Юри, отрицательно покачав головой.

-Боюсь, что в данном случае речь пойдет о секретах стаи. А ты все еще человек. Я не могу рисковать своими собратьями… Прости. Это мой долг.

Настала очередь Юри вздохнуть.

-Ладно. В другой раз. – Протянул он и еще раз взглянул на дракона, переняв его печаль во взгляде. Юрочка, все это время стоявший рядом с дверью, бесцеремонно пожал плечами и захлопнул ее перед самым носом Юри, оставив его в коридоре наедине с собственными мыслями.

Юри постоял перед закрытой дверью пару секунд, а потом развернулся и направился обратно к источникам, в надежде найти там Мари и еще немного поболтать с ней перед сном. Но его сестры там не оказалось. Юри стоял посреди заднего двора, примыкающего к источникам, и, запрокинув голову, насколько это было возможно, рассматривал в черноте неба мерцающие точки звезд, слегка смазанные неясным светом луны. Внезапно в небе мелькнула гигантская тень. Юри на мгновение показалось, что ему просто почудилось,  в свете переутомления и всего произошедшего. Но нет, тень проплыла в ночном небе снова. Казалось, она кругами парила над их гостиницей.

Юри поежился, представив себе, что это вполне мог быть тот самый дракон, Яков, о котором Юрочка предупредил Виктора. Он мог искать своего правителя по округе. Юри задумался, стоит ли предупредить Виктора и остальных или нет нужны паниковать раньше времени, ведь этот нежданный гость просто пролетал мимо. Это мог быть и не он вовсе, а какой-нибудь дракон из гарнизона. Все могло бы быть. Даже та Ночная Летунья, которая пыталась его похитить, чтобы свести счеты с Виктором. Кто мог бы поручиться.

Юри плотнее запахнул полы своей куртки и вновь взглянул в ночное небо. Тень снова проплыла у него над головой, не приближаясь и не удаляясь. Юри не знал, что и думать.

-Что-то интересное? – Вдруг раздалось у него над самым ухом. Юри разве что не пискнул от неожиданности и удивления. Обернувшись, он обнаружил Отабека, стоявшего рядом с серьезным лицом.

-Не знаю. – Честно отозвался Юри и кивнул в сторону ночного неба. – Там что-то есть. Точнее, кто-то. Очень уж крупный и достаточно настырный. Уже несколько минут кружит над нами и не улетает.

-Дракон? – Удивился Отабек. Юри неуверенно кивнул. Алтын тоже запрокинул голову и через мгновение с изумлением посмотрел на Юри. – Наши знают? – Коротко спросил он.

-Нет. Я как раз размышляю, стоит ли им об этом говорить. – Пояснил Юри. – Он не нападает, просто кружит над нами и все.

-Будем ждать, пока нападет? – Уточнил Алтын, скептически приподняв бровь. Юри тяжело вздохнул. Он только что проводил обоих драконов до комнаты Виктора и еще не был уверен в том, что именно относительно этого чувствует. А тут такое.

-Нет, не будем. – Заключил Юри. – Может, ты сходишь к Виктору? Юрочка у него.

Отабек только кивнул и удалился. Юри вновь посмотрел в ночное небо. Тень не появлялась несколько минут, а потом снова величественно проплыла над его головой. Тот ли этот дракон? Не нападает. Что ему может быть нужно? И сколько народу его успело заметить?

Мгновение Юри молча таращился в ночное небо, а в следующее рядом с ним появился пожилой мужчина, совершенно заурядный, с залысинами и недовольным, даже суровым выражением на морщинистом лице. Ростом он был почти с Юри, может, немного ниже или выше, Юри было сложно об этом судить.

-Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – Поинтересовался Юри, изучая незнакомца, который в свою очередь изучал его, пока пауза немного не затянулась. Мужчина сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и оценивающим взглядом осмотрел его с головы до ног и обратно, щурясь в неясном свете, едва долетавшем в эту часть двора от источников.

-Может, и сможешь, кто знает. – Отозвался мужчина глубоким, чуть с хрипотцой, голосом. –Я ищу тут кое-кого. Ты слышал о Победителе?

Юри насторожился, а потом едва заметно кивнул, силясь сообразить, что именно ему стоит делать в такой ситуации. Теперь в нем все больше росла уверенность в том, что перед ним именно тот самый дракон, наставник Виктора и Юрочки, Яков.

-Было бы странно, если бы ты сказал «нет». От тебя очень сильно пахнет им. Готов поклясться, что он разделил с тобой свое пламя. Твой огонь похож на его по структуре. В тебе столько от Виктора, что я мог бы даже подумать, будто ты один из нас. Но нет, ты все же человек. – Мужчина потянул носом, напоминая бывалого пса и фыркнул, тоже совершенно по-собачьи. Юри вдруг понял, что до сих пор все драконы, которых он встречал, больше напоминали кошек по повадкам. Этот же… Он был иным.

-Где Виктор? Мне надо с ним переговорить…

Договорить пожилому дракону не дали. Юрочка ворвался во двор со свойственной ему кипучей энергией, тут же бросившись к Юри, предположив, видимо, что тому грозит какая-то опасность. Следом спокойно вышли из дверей Отабек и Виктор. Отабек остался стоять у самого входа в гостиницу, стараясь не отсвечивать. Видимо, понимал, что разговор пойдет более, чем приватный. И пока его не пригласят, ему нет смысла напрашиваться.

-Яков. – Коротко проговорил Виктор. Пожилой мужчина кивнул. – Чему обязан?

-Ты еще спрашиваешь? – С изумлением в голосе прогудел мужчина. – Ты исчез, следом за тобой пропал и последний наследник Клана. Я не знаю, что и думать…

-Что тут думать, Яков? – Чуть пренебрежительно поинтересовался Виктор. – Возглавь Клан сам, как делал последние несколько сотен лет. Не переломишься.

Яков фыркнул и встрепенулся, то ли нервно, то ли напряженно.

-Я не могу. Ты же знаешь, что я уже однажды отрекся…

-Это мало кого волнует. Все в Клане готовы тебе подчиняться. Собственно, что изменится? Ведь ты все это время и так возглавлял Стаю. Ты принимал все важные решения, пока воспитывал и растил меня. Что теперь-то должно стать иначе? – Не унимался Виктор. Он скрестил руки на груди и с пренебрежением, даже с вызовом смотрел на Якова, будто свысока. Юри ожидал каких-то иных отношений между наставником и подопечным. Но тут его ждало разочарование.

Юрочка стоял прямо перед Юри, будто пытаясь прикрыть своим тщедушным телом юного мага. Это Юри поначалу позабавило, но когда дракончик не отступил, начало удивлять и беспокоить. Что могло угрожать ему?

-Юра, будь добр… - Голос Виктора лишь слегка дрогнул, произнося эти слова. Юри даже не понял, что случилось, потому что Юрочка, явно повинуясь своему опекуну, твердой хваткой перехватил его запястье и решительно потащил его в здание гостиницы, попутно прихватив и оторопевшего немного Отабека. Юри не сопротивлялся. Смысла в этом особого не было. К тому же, если Виктор отдал такой приказ своему подопечному, значит, на это были веские причины.

-И далеко ты должен меня увести? – Не выдержал Юри, когда дракончик дотащил их до двери, ведущей в зал трактира.

-Как можно дальше в идеале, но я очень надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. – Отозвался Юрочка, развернувшись и встав перед юным магом. – Ты хоть понимаешь, какая угроза нависла над твоей головой? – Юри отметил, что еще никогда не видел дракончика таким серьезным. Казалось, что его вовсе подменили.

-Они там не драться ведь собрались? – Уточнил Юри, судорожно соображая, что вообще происходит.

-Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. – Честно признался Юрочка с тяжелым вздохом. – Но от этих двоих чего угодно можно ждать. Ты просто не представляешь…

-Юра, скажи мне честно, мне стоит срочно брать свою семью и выводить отсюда подальше, вместе с остальными нашими постояльцами и клиентами? – На полном серьезе поинтересовался юный маг. Дракончик задорно фыркнул.

-Вот ты дал! Нет, конечно, ни Якову, ни Виктору не нужен лишний шум.

-Тогда и лично мне ничего особенно не угрожает, не находишь? – Резонно заметил Юри.

-А вот тут ты ошибаешься… - Дракончик вдруг замолчал, будто боялся сболтнуть лишнего. – В общем, наша задача идти в трактир и сидеть там тихонько, пока они проведут свою задушевную беседу. И надеяться, что они просто поговорят, а не сцепятся, как обычно.

Юри поймал себя на том, что слегка заинтригован. Он уже успел убедиться, что между Виктором и его наставником все не так просто, как должно было бы быть. И теперь терзался предположениями, как обычно они между собой общаются.

Тем не менее, Юри позволил увести себя в зал трактира и даже усадить за стойку, причем, Отабек и Юрочка сели по обе стороны от него, чем изрядно его удивили.

-С каких пор ты под конвоем? – Поинтересовалась с усмешкой Минако, подходя к ним ближе. Она уже была навеселе и явно отлично проводила время.

-Последние несколько минут. – Хмуро отозвался Юри, только потом поняв, что мог вообще не отвечать на язвительную подколку ведуньи. И тут ему в голову пришла одна мысль, которая из нее уже давненько вылетела, но была важной. – Госпожа Минако, у меня к тебе есть пара вопросов…

-Если ты собрался с ней уединиться, забудь. – Предупредил Юрочка, взяв Юри под локоть.

-Какие мы сегодня серьезные… - Минако прошлась пальцами вдоль руки мальчишки, и Юра инстинктивно отпрянул от этого прикосновения. – Юри, если хочешь, можем подняться в твою комнату и переговорить там. – Предложила ведунья, тут же развернувшись к дракончику и добавив, глядя ему прямо в глаза с расстояния в пару сантиметров. – Я его не съем и из здания не выпущу. Можешь не волноваться.

Юрочка громко фыркнул и отпустил мага, коротко кивнув.

-Если что, я скажу Виктору, что ты его силой увела. – Предупредил дракончик, провожая их взглядом. Минако через плечо послала ему воздушный поцелуй, от чего парнишка брезгливо поморщился, но промолчал.

Оказавшись на втором этаже, Юри поспешил обогнать ведунью и распахнул перед ней дверь своей комнаты. Если припомнить, Минако частенько бывала в гостях у его семьи в прежние времена. Но ни разу она не посещала его личной комнаты. В этом попросту не было необходимости.

-Что за чертовщина тут творится? – Без обиняков спросила Минако, войдя в комнату и присаживаясь на постель Юри. – Этот вдруг повзрослевший дракончик и его наездник, такие серьезные и такие непоколебимые. Давно я их такими не видела. Если не сказать, никогда. Да и ты сам какой-то…

Минако на мгновение замолчала, прищурившись, и Юри понял, что она что-то видит в его ауре, какие-то изменения, и оставалось только догадываться, какие именно. Юри прошел через комнату, присаживаясь рядом с ведуньей на кровать. Он все еще размышлял, стоит ли рассказывать Минако о том, что происходит между ним и Виктором или же имеет смысл промолчать, чтобы не спровоцировать случайно новый поток предсказаний в ее исполнении.

-Ты хотел что-то у меня спросить. – Напомнила ведунья, чуть откинувшись на локтях и глядя на Юри снизу вверх, полулежа на кровати.

-Д-да… - Юри вдруг вспомнил, что именно его беспокоило последнее время. – Госпожа, скажи, что такого особенного в феях? Я не встречал упоминаний на этот счет, но отметил, что тебя бесы и черти боятся, как огня. В чем секрет?

-Нет тут никакого секрета. – Рассмеялась Минако. – Я на четверть примерно фея, не чистокровная. Но чистокровных фей они боятся еще сильнее. Все дело в природе нашей силы. Она считается божественной, исконно светлой. Феи происходят от самого света солнца и луны. Потому разнообразные создания ночи и боятся нас. Даже не так, скорее опасаются…

-Подожди, но я видел, как одно твое прикосновение доставляло им нестерпимую боль. – Возразил Юри. Минако изучала его лицо пару мгновений, а потом выпрямилась, садясь совершенно ровно одним плавным, тягучим движением.

-Ты прав. Они не могут нас касаться. Все феи видят и олицетворяют истину. Любой, кто готов ее преступить, пострадает, если сделает это перед лицом феи. И тут не играет особой роли, насколько чистая у меня кровь. Главное, что в ней есть примесь крови фей. – Минако выглядела абсолютно серьезной, когда говорила это.

-Т.е. твое фирменное заклинание – лишь часть твоей истинной силы? – Догадался Юри. Многое начинало вставать на свои места. – Т.е. тебя боялись не потому, что ты воспользовалась заклятием, а потому что ты фея и несешь в себе истинный свет, свет истины в том числе?

-Примерно так, да. – Согласно кивнула ведунья. Юри надолго замолчал, уставившись в одну точку и размышляя о том, как иногда интересно устроен их мир. – Для тебя все это в новинку? О таком действительно в книгах не пишут. Это часть нашей культуры, а я тут распоследняя наследница дара фей. Так что о таком вообще не кому и не с кем говорить. Разве что вот так рассказать тебе или еще кому, кто заинтересуется.

Юри кивнул, слушая ведунью.

-Спасибо, госпожа, что ответила на мой вопрос. – Проговорил он после минутной паузы. Минако чуть прищурилась, глядя на него.

-Знаешь, а в тебе что-то изменилось… - Протянула она. – Я просто чувствую, но точно не знаю, что именно. Хотелось бы верить, что дело тут в начавших сбываться моих предсказаниях… - Юри при этих словах был готов в голос чертыхнуться, но Минако вдруг улыбнулась и больше о своем даре предвидения не упоминала.

-А где Виктор? Я думала, что он будет рядом с тобой. Но тебя сегодня, похоже, охраняет младший дракончик. – Минако явно была заинтригована.

-У Виктора возникли неотложные дела… - Промямлил Юри, чувствуя, что упускает что-то важное. Минако погрозила ему тонким изящным пальчиком.

-Нет-нет, врать ты не умеешь. К тому же, ты забыл, кто перед тобой? Постарайся больше не лукавить…

Юри тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, вот ему наука. Он только что выслушал ведунью и тут же забыл о том, о чем она ему поведала. Что ж, выбора не было, и Юри в двух словах пояснил ведунье, чем именно на данный момент может быть занять его дракон. Минако от души присвистнула и понимающе похлопала Юри по спине.

-Не переживай, все будет хорошо. – Философски заметила она, поднимаясь со своего места и едва заметно улыбнувшись собственным мыслям. – Кстати, нам стоит вернуться…

Они спустились как раз в тот момент, когда в зале трактира появился все еще немного растрепанный и изрядно рассерженный Виктор. Юри отметил, что никаких видимых повреждений на нем заметно не было. А это означало, что все кончилось словесной перепалкой, а вовсе не дракой, чего все боялись.

-Ну что? – Юрочка нетерпеливо вскочил дракону навстречу. Виктор лишь отмахнулся от него, разыскивая взглядом Юри. Как только он его нашел, лицо его сразу смягчилось, на нем даже заиграло подобие улыбки.  

-Мы все решили. – Коротко пояснил Виктор, когда Юри подошел к нему и присел на табурет у стойки рядом с ним. Юрочка за спиной Виктора встрепенулся, обратившись в слух. Отабек тоже заинтересованно прислушивался. – Яков пришел ко мне с ультиматумом. Кто-то один из нас двоих должен вернуться с ним и возглавить Стаю, стать полноценным главой Клана.

-Но… - Юрочка обошел Виктора и уставился на него с удивлением в глазах. – Но ведь я не могу этого сделать, потому что я не прошел испытания. Это значит…

-Нет. – Виктор строго посмотрел на него, будто был раздосадован тем, что дракончик болтает лишнее. – Он не знает, что ты провалил экзамен. Он думает, что у тебя все получилось, а своим истинным телом ты не пользуешься лишь потому, что вредничаешь. Он не знает подробностей. Так что ему в общем все равно, кто из нас вернется вместе с ним и встанет во главе Клана. Его устроит любой вариант.

Юра насупился, будто его что-то обидело.

-Ты думаешь, что сможешь его провести, подсунув ему меня. Но это не так. Я ведь не могу вернуться в Стаю, пока не найду свое тело. Ты же понимаешь, что…

-Человеку в Стае не место. – Закончил фразу за него Виктор, кивнув. – Понимаю. И не очень понимаю, что ты будешь делать со своим сокровищем, если вернуться придется именно  тебе.

Юрочка вдруг стал каким-то в раз разбитым, будто бы он до сих пор, пока Виктор не сказал это вслух, не обдумывал подобного варианта и своих действий на этот счет. Отабек немного нервно повел плечами и заерзал на своем табурете. Услышанное его явно не радовало. Да и сам дракончик обрадованным бы в последнюю очередь.

-Значит так, - решительно начал Виктор, вставая так, чтобы видеть всю компанию, в том числе ведунью, все еще стоявшую неподалеку, - у нас есть десять дней, чтобы найти тот самый карман, в который ты умудрился запрятать свое тело. А заодно, чтобы отточить твои навыки по владению этой связкой заклинаний. Если ты не сможешь этого сделать, вернуться с Яковом придется мне. До этого срока он обещал не отсвечивать ни в городе, ни в окрестностях, дабы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Можем расслабиться и спокойно отрабатывать заклинания, пока не решим эту проблему.

-Виктор… - Юри не знал, что сказать. У него и в мыслях не было, что ему придется, так или иначе, расстаться с Виктором. А теперь выходило, что этот день не просто настанет, а предвидится в обозримом будущем.

Дракон взял руки Юри в свои, порывисто сжав их, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Юри на мгновение замер, услышав прямо в собственном разуме отчетливый шепот Виктора: «Верь мне. Я найду выход. Я ни за что с тобой не расстанусь. Что бы ни случилось.» Юри коротко кивнул в ответ. Он верил Виктору. Всем сердцем.

 

 

 


	15. Трудности восприятия.

 

Появление Якова, как оказалось, смешало планы не только Виктору и Юри. Юрочка с Отабеком тоже были не в восторге. Юри никак не мог взять в толк, в чем была у них проблема со старым драконом, но нутром чувствовал, что все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. И что могло значить «человеку не место среди драконов»?

-Дело все в том, что в Стае не должно быть людей. – Решил пояснить Виктор, до того, как Юри вслух выскажет свои размышления. – Мы – Северный Клан. Мы – свободные драконы. Про нас не каждый знает, не каждый верит в то, что мы существуем. Поэтому в Стае не должно быть людей.

-Но… - Юри был в замешательстве. Они сидели на холме, как и множество раз прежде, и отдыхали в перерыве между занятиями магией. – Я точно знаю, что, как минимум, вы трое контактируете с людьми. Я так думаю, что не только вы.

-Правильно думаешь. – С улыбкой кивнул Виктор. Он сидел рядом, и ветер играл прядями его серебристых волос, выбившимися из витиеватой прически. Юри всегда было интересно, сам ли Виктор сооружает это произведение искусства или же ему кто-то помогает, например, Мари. – Многие драконы бывают среди людей. Почти все, кто хоть сколько-то владеет магией. Достаточно создать сносного голема, и можно затеряться среди людей, не подвергая себя опасности быть раскрытым. Нам нравятся люди. Вы интересные, интригующие…

Юри слушал Виктора, разинув рот. То, что говорил дракон, в корне меняло его представление о мире. До сих пор он считал, что драконы – это такие огромные ящеры. Какие-то из них были описаны, как более развитые интеллектуально существа, какие-то, как совершенно примитивные по своему развитию животные. Но никто ни разу не написал о том, что встречал драконов-магов, да еще и в человеческом обличии.

-Мы отлично маскируемся. – Усмехнулся Виктор, явно прочтя мысли Юри. – Представь, как было бы некомфортно людям, знай они, что рядом с ними существует такая могущественная раса? Думаю, нас попытались бы истребить еще быстрее, чем это делается сейчас. К тому же, этим грешит в основном наш Клан. Остальные драконы уже многие столетия деградируют. Их разводят, как скот, на фермах. Мне становится больно от одной мысли, что кто-то может использовать моих сородичей, как обычных коров или свиней. – Во взгляде Виктора появилось то, чего Юри в нем никогда раньше не замечал – плохо скрытый гнев и даже ненависть.

-Виктор, ты ненавидишь нас? – Вдруг решился спросить Юри, пристально глядя на дракона. Виктор на мгновение замер, точно окаменев, а потом вдруг тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя неприятные мысли, и улыбнулся.

-Нет. Мне люди всегда были интересны. Впрочем, я уже говорил об этом. Драконы по природе своей любопытны, а нет ничего и никого интереснее людей.

Юри усмехнулся. Виктор продолжал в некоторых вопросах оставаться для него загадкой. Непостижимой и заставляющей жаждать истины.

-Так вот, о чем я говорил? – Виктор осмотрелся по сторонам, нашел взглядом Юрочку и Отабека, сидевших неподалеку и о чем-то оживленно разговаривающих, и явно успокоился. – Драконы – очень сплоченное сообщество. Хоть нам и нравятся люди, и мы стремимся с ними контактировать как можно больше, мы все же предпочитаем не посвящать их в наше существование. Потому нахождение человека среди драконов совершенно немыслимо. Дело тут даже не в различиях наших рас, а в том, что наше общество сильно отличается от вашего. Все, буквально все у нас не так, как у вас. Разве что магия в некотором роде напоминает одна другую. Но, как ты и сам уже понял, принципиально отличается подход в ее изучении. Люди в нашем сообществе противопоказаны. Юра это знает, но ничего не может поделать с собственными желаниями. Для него это впервые – выйти в мир людей, оказаться среди них. Раньше он этого не делал. Он ведь совсем недавно освоил заклинание голема. Но ему придется смириться и отпустить Отабека. Если, конечно, мы не придумаем еще какой-нибудь способ.

Способ? Юри об этом много думал. Ему было страшно от одной только мысли, что с Виктором, не приведи Боги, придется расстаться. Совершенно незнакомое до сих пор ощущение, что сердце вот-вот разорвется на тысячи мелких кусочков, не давало ему покоя. Юри отдавал себе отчет в том, что для него подобные переживания не свойственны. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Одна мысль о возможном расставании с Виктором причиняла ему нестерпимую боль.

-Мне было бы больно, если бы мне пришлось мириться с чем-то подобным. – Задумчиво произнес Юри и, только услышав собственный голос, понял, что говорит это вслух. Виктор улыбнулся ему немного печально и кивнул.

-Мне тоже этого не хотелось бы. Но Яков неумолим. И далось оно ему?!

-Неужели все действительно настолько серьезно? Почему он не может править сам? – Поинтересовался Юри.

-Я и сам не очень понимаю. Он отрекся от власти. Это было много сотен лет назад. Еще до моего рождения. У Якова был брат. Он частенько сбегал в мир людей. Частенько притаскивал кого-то с собой. Стая была против, но он не унимался в своем желании быть к людям как можно ближе. И тогда Яков отрекся от власти в пользу брата. Он посчитал, что этот способ лучше, чем просто пытаться вразумить Владыку. Но оказалось, что он был не прав. Его брат покинул Стаю и сбежал к людям. Для Якова это было страшным ударом. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Это было перед самым моим появлением. И когда меня, только что вылупившегося, принесли к нему, Яков принял меня и взялся яростно за мое воспитание, успокаивая себя мыслью о том, что он не вернулся к власти в Стае, а лишь временно заменяет Вождя, пока я не вырасту. Надо сказать, что как только я прошел испытание и стал взрослым драконом, Яков тут же свалил на меня всю работу, которую выполнял в Стае, пока растил меня. Я не возражал, просто принял это, как должное. У нас так заведено. Драконы редкой масти становятся правителями, потому что считается, что вместе с мастью мы получаем благословение свыше. Ведь драконы редкой масти появляются настолько избирательно, что можно поверить в любые высшие силы и благословение. При этом особыми навыками мы не обладаем. Единственное, мы всегда маги. Этого у нас не отнять. В остальном мы не сильно отличаемся от собратьев.

Виктор встал на ноги, устремив взгляд куда-то на линию горизонта. Юри только спустя несколько секунд понял, что Виктор смотрит на Север, туда, где располагались Дикие Земли, и где жило его Племя.

 

 

«Как бьется сердце… Где я? Почему я ничего не вижу? Это так странно.»

 

-Юри! Юри! – Голос Виктора раздавался откуда-то издалека, будто он был настолько скрыт, спрятан от него, недосягаем, непостижим. Юри судорожно сглотнул. Ощущение было такое, будто воздуха вокруг него нет вовсе. Все было странным, зыбким, нематериальным.

-Юри! Я кому сказал! Немедленно выходи! – «Сердится? Виктор сердится? Почему?»

-Юри!!!

Судорожный вздох, и Юри действительно открыл глаза. Виктор стоял прямо перед ним с озадаченным и суровым лицом. Беспокойство ясно читалось в его льдистых глазах. Юри на мгновение показалось, что последних нескольких минут его жизни не было вовсе. Что все это было с кем-то другим, не с ним. Он был уверен, что все это лишь нелепый сон.

-Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты выходил! Почему ты заставляешь меня за тебя беспокоиться? Бессердечный!

Порыв ветра с силой вбился в бок Юри, заставляя поежиться. Они все еще стояли на холме. Виктор только что показал ему, как выглядит один из карманов изнутри, чтобы Юри мог более четко представить себе, как будет выглядеть тот, что он сделает сам. Как он может выглядеть с определенными переменными. Виктор хотел наглядности, но в результате явно перестарался. Юри еще некоторое время пытался осознать до конца, где находится и что именно делает. Удавалось ему это с огромным трудом.

-Давай, возвращайся в себя! – Требовательным тоном произнес Виктор. Он провел кончиками пальцев вдоль лица Юри, привлекая его внимание к себе. Юри поймал себя на том, что последнее время совершенно перестал бояться прикосновений дракона. То, что раньше казалось ему диковатым, теперь воспринималось им, как должное, более того, как совершенно необходимое. И вновь мысли его устремились к той таинственной связи, что якобы была между ним и Виктором. Была ли она на самом деле? Юри уже точно не мог ответить на этот вопрос.

-Что ты  с ним возишься? – Юрочка подошел ближе и с силой толкнул Юри в бок, всем своим видом демонстрируя собственное недовольство. – Мне ты так тщательно не разжевывал!

-Если бы ты… - Попытался что-то возразить Виктор, яростно глядя на подопечного.

-Если бы разжевывал, то я, возможно, не облажался бы! – Не дал ему закончить юный дракончик, прервав наставника на полуслове. – Все ты виноват, глупый Виктор! Если бы ты возился со мной чуть дольше и чуть тщательнее, нам не пришлось бы проходить через все это! Мне не пришлось бы…

Звук пощечины был настолько резким в вечернем воздухе, что Юри на мгновение показалось, что это именно его ударили. Но нет, Виктор «наградил» своего строптивого ученика, глядя на него взглядом, столь испепеляющим, что не будь Юрочка драконом, ему стоило бы испугаться. Но Юра даже ухом не повел. Прижав ладонь к пылающей щеке, он с не меньшим гневом во взгляде сплюнул Виктору под ноги и зашагал прочь.

-Виктор? – Нерешительно позвал Юри, видя, что дракон внезапно ушел в себя, причем, настолько глубоко, что у него даже глаза остекленели.

-Я в норме. – Отозвался дракон все с тем же отсутствующим выражением на лице.

-Он прав? Тебе действительно стоило лучше объяснять…?

-Конечно, нет! – Взвился Виктор. – Это совершенно не так! Я рассказываю тебе настолько подробно только лишь потому, что тебя учили всю жизнь иначе. Слишком большая разница между нашими культурами. Невозможно было бы тебе объяснить это заклинание так же, как я делал это с Юрой. Хотя бы потому, что у вас все заклинания идут в связке. Вы употребляете для некоторых из них слова, символы и даже жесты. Мы же просто берем сырую магию и обращаем ее в действие. У нас она работает именно так. Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить словами. Поэтому как бы я ни старался пояснить все Юре, я не смог бы. Во всяком случае, не лучше, чем мне удалось сделать. Тем более тогда. Возможно, если  бы я учил его сейчас, я смог бы более детально, более доступно объяснить некоторые моменты заклинания, как я это делаю с тобой. Но тогда… Тогда я точно не мог поступить иначе. Ему не на что обижаться. Меня учили точно так же.

Юри слушал всю эту тираду и помалкивал. Он прекрасно понимал, что дело тут не в подходе к обучению, а в том, насколько болезненно все воспринимает юный дракончик. Он явно привязался к своему наезднику сильнее, чем это могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Что же будет с ними, если Юрочке придется вернуться в Стаю?

-Яков дикий эгоист. Прийти сюда и сделать все, чтобы лишить нас всех покоя. Как это эгоистично с его стороны. – Проворчал Виктор, будто разговаривая с самим собой. Юри только покачал головой.

-Возможно, у него есть собственные веские причины, чтобы так поступать. – Предположил юный маг, усаживаясь на траву, потому что внезапно почувствовал сильную усталость. Тренировки, сами по себе, были очень изматывающими, но то давление, которое теперь незримо присутствовало между ними всеми, только усугубляло ситуацию, отнимая дополнительные силы.

-Какие могут быть причины, кроме его собственного эгоизма? – Взвился Виктор.

-Обещание, данное твоему отцу! – Раздался суровый голос совсем рядом с ними. На поляну вышел Яков. Виктор тут же принял самую напряженно-настороженную стойку, на какую только был способен, прикрывая Юри собственным телом. Это было той еще задачкой, учитывая, что Юри сидел на земле, пытаясь прийти в себя после экскурсии в карман.

-Брехня! Нет никакого обещания! – Уверенным тоном заявил Виктор, заставив Юри ощутить зашкаливающий жар, который с каждой секундой только усиливался вокруг.

-Тебе стоит лучше себя контролировать, Витя. – Заметил ровным тоном Яков, подходя ближе. – Ты настолько привязался к человеку, что совершенно потерял контроль над собой. Если ты мне позволишь, я улажу эту проблему.

-Не зарывайся, Яков! – Яростно перешел в наступление Виктор. – Кто дал тебе право решать что-то за любого из нас? Ты сам отказался от власти. Ты больше не имеешь права голоса. Единственное, что не дает мне напасть на тебя в открытую, чувство долга перед Стаей. Я все же их предводитель, хоть и не желаю возвращаться к ним. Я не имею права оставить их без единственного, кто мог бы меня заменить.

-Но я предлагаю тебе решение всех твоих моральных диллем. И ты, как обычно, упираешься. Как мне все это видится, тебя здесь держит только человек. Потому я просто должен лишить тебя этого человека. И тогда ты вернешься и возглавишь Клан. – Продолжал гнуть свое Яков. Юри, уже успевший подняться на ноги, совершенно потерял нить разговора. Точнее сказать, он ушам своим не мог поверить, что слышит нечто подобное в свой адрес. И Виктор, очевидно, разделял его мысли на этот счет. Хотя бы потому, что он был несказанно зол на своего наставника.

-Ты говоришь об обещании, что дал моему отцу, но ты не говоришь о том обещании, что дал мне. – Заметил Виктор. – Я уже молчу о том, что Юрочке ты тоже кое-что пообещал.

Яков на мгновение задумался. Юри внимательно наблюдал за ним, все больше находя сходства с птицей или рептилией в жестах пожилого дракона. И почему эти ящеры в людских шкурах ведут себя настолько странно? Неужели их обычное поведение так сильно отличается от людского? Юри с каждым мгновением становилось все любопытнее. Он и сам не заметил, как непроизвольно сделал пару шагов, обходя Виктора. Яков смотрел на него с некоторым изумлением и даже интересом. Юри почти не контролировал себя, пока шел вперед.

Мгновение он двигался по траве вдоль холма, а в следующее оказался в совершенно новом, неизвестном ему месте. Свет был настолько тусклым, что было сложно что-то рассмотреть. Но даже при таком скудном освещении Юри сумел разглядеть огромную тушу, что покоилась, свернувшись клубком, за неимением лучшего описания. Пару секунд маг тупо таращился на изумрудно-золотую чешую, мерно переливающуюся в тусклом свете, а потом он просто выпал. Выпал в реальность и принялся изумленно озираться по сторонам.

Удивляться было чему. Ведь оказался Юри совершенно не там, где был всего пару минут назад. Виктор с Яковом в изумлении таращились на него с дальней части холма. А он сам стоял возле того самого обрыва, с которого однажды уже упал. И в следующее мгновение уши ему заложило от свистевшего вокруг ветра. Юри снова падал с обрыва. И на этот раз Виктор остался далеко позади него.

 

Сердце юного дракончика ёкнуло и пропустило удар. Он вдруг остановился и запрокинул голову, глядя сквозь плотную листву, что сплеталась почти сплошным пологом над его головой. Мгновение он хватал ртом воздух, в следующее его наездник крепкой хваткой вцепился в его плечи, увлекая его в параллельное измерение. Юра даже не понял, где именно он оказался. Но почти прозрачная драконья шкура с радужными переливами дала ему понять, что нужно делать дальше.

В следующее мгновение над плотной завесой деревьев, что укрывали своими кронами тропу к «Секрету короля», развернул свои почти прозрачные крылья невероятной красоты бриллиантовый дракон, на спине которого гордо и немного ошарашенно восседал молодой парень.

Дракон на мгновение завис в воздухе, а потом рванул в сторону обрыва, которым заканчивался с этой стороны холм. Пронзив своим телом все ту же радугу, которую никто так и не удосужился убрать, дракон метнулся вверх и почти у самого края обрыва перехватил клыкастой пастью за воротник мага-неудачника, который, похоже, решил снова учиться летать. Ловко подбросив его в воздух, дракон развернулся так, чтобы наездник смог на лету перехватить мага и усадить позади себя на кожистую спину дракона.

Для Юри все произошло в долю секунды, за которую он успел попрощаться со всем миром. Он отчетливо понимал, что из этой передряги он может не выйти живым. Он понимал, что его жизнь висит на волоске. И что пора бы уже было ему задуматься о том, чтобы относиться к жизни более серьезно, а не слепо полагаться на защиту Виктора.

Юрочка сделал круг почета над холмом и опустился на поляну на его вершине под аплодисменты Виктора и его восторженные возгласы. Отабек помог Юри спуститься на землю и любовно погладил дракона, на котором сидел, по кожистой шее. Заходящее солнце отражалось от шкуры дракона яркими сполохами, будто весь он был сделан из красно-оранжевого пламени. И только Виктор точно знал, что это не так. Юри был очарован этим изящным гигантом. Где-то на грани сознания он понимал, что перед ним именно Юрочка, но он никак не мог сопоставить полу эльфийскую внешность человеческой формы дракончика с величием его реальной формы.

Виктор подошел к дракону поближе, и огромный ящер, точно домашний кот, ткнулся мордой ему в грудь, напрашиваясь на ласку. Виктор потрепал его под нижней челюстью и немного за ушами.

-Чертяка! Я думал, ты не помнишь, где его оставил. – С улыбкой заметил Виктор.

-Он говорит, что и не помнил. – Проговорил Отабек со спины дракона. – Говорит, что почувствовал неладное и действовал на инстинктах. Потому все и получилось.

-Ты хоть запомнил, в какой карман сложил свою человеческую форму? Или опять будем искать? – С усмешкой поинтересовался Виктор. Дракон будто усмехнулся и кивнул. – Отлично. Как наиграешься, прилетайте ужинать. Все, свободны!

Виктор развернулся к Юри, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Он ничего не говорил, но Юри и так чувствовал, насколько бешено у него бьется сердце. Будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Зачем слова, когда есть такие эмоции?

-Не смей мне тут умереть! Только не сейчас, когда…

Виктор не закончил фразы. Его глаза остановились на Якове. Пожилой дракон стоял в стороне и все с тем же суровым выражением на лице взирал на трогательную сцену. Казалось, ничто и никто не в силах изменить его мнения о происходящем.

-Что ж, отлично, теперь вам осталось только решить, кто из вас отправится со мной. Надеюсь, что это будет быстрое и верное решение. – Проговорил он и направился прочь.

Виктор шумно вздохнул, провожая его взглядом, но продолжая обнимать Юри. Маг слегка пошевелился, стараясь хоть немного ослабить хватку дракона и вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

-Виктор, еще немного и я задохнусь… - Простонал Юри, закатывая глаза. Но Виктор и не думал его отпускать. Напротив, его хватка только усилилась. Магу показалось даже, что дракон попросту боится его отпускать.

-Виктор, мне нечем дышать! Отпусти! – Взмолился Юри, наконец. И тут Виктор выпустил его, перехватив растерянный взгляд.

-Что Яков сделал с тобой? – Требовательно поинтересовался дракон. – Ты шел к нему с совершенно отсутствующим взглядом. Я уже было подумал, не околдовал ли он тебя?

-Это не он…- Протянул Юри, вспоминая золотистые переливы по изумрудной чешуе в неясном свете того места, где он тогда оказался. На мгновение он ощутил вновь это странное чувство, но на этот раз Виктор был рядом и крепко держал его, не давая провалиться в неизвестность в одиночку.

В этот раз все было точно так же, как и в прошлый. Но Виктор был рядом, и это меняло все.

-Что б меня… - Выдохнул Виктор, во все глаза уставившись на громадину, что была перед ними. – Это же…

Юри ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Он продолжал смотреть на что-то очень большое, что было перед ним. Золотистые переливы продолжали мерно перекатываться по зеленой чешуе, будто ее обладатель спал глубоким сном.

-Юри! Ты не понимаешь! – Виктор был настолько возбужден, что явно терялся в выборе слов. Он ходил туда-сюда кругами и с восторгом взирал то на Юри, то на громадное нечто, что было перед ними. Ни светлее, ни понятнее кругом не становилось.

-Так объясни мне! – Не выдержал юный маг, перехватив дракона за изящное запястье. – Виктор, что происходит?

-Юри! Это… - Виктор точно задыхался от избытка переполнявших его эмоций. – Это…

-Виктор! – Потребовал Юри, заглядывая дракону в глаза. – Или ты мне расскажешь, что происходит, или…

Виктор не дал ему договорить, припав к его губам, вливаясь в него жаром поцелуя, изучая его рот своим языком с какой-то неуправляемой страстью и восторгом.

-Этот день – самый лучший в моей жизни! – Заявил Виктор, разрывая поцелуй. Юри окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. – Перед тобой легендарный, почти мифический изумрудный дракон! – Смилостивился над ним Виктор. – Именно этот конкретно взятый дракон – только оболочка. В нем нет хозяина, нет сознания. Это тело просто дремлет в кармане, на который ты случайно наткнулся.

-Откуда ты знаешь, что все именно так? – Недоверчиво поинтересовался Юри.

-Потому что я повидал множество таких вот тел. Мое собственное сейчас пребывает в точно таком же кармане и точно так же дремлет в ожидании, когда я его призову.

-А почему ты считаешь, что это конкретное тело бесхозное?

-Элементарно! Потому что мы смогли попасть в карман…

-Значит, его владелец мертв… - Похолодев, проговорил Юри. Ему вдруг стало невероятно жутко.

-Да, он погиб. Потому мы и смогли попасть в карман. Но его истинная форма все еще жива. Это нереально, невероятно! Этот дракон… Юри! Этот дракон считается королем драконов! Верховным правителем всех драконов нашего мира!

-И как же он умудрился погибнуть? – С иронией поинтересовался Юри. Виктор был настолько переполнен восторгом, что на него было больно смотреть, потому Юри украдкой отвернулся и тут же натолкнулся взглядом на мерцающую в полумраке чешую. Она его завораживала. Этот блеск его будто притягивал, заставлял вожделеть ее коснуться, подойти и погладить, ощутив шероховатость каждой отдельной чешуйки, рассмотреть блики и переливы, что перекатывались по поверхности этой невероятной шкуры с каждым исполинским вздохом. Казалось невероятным, что владелец этого тела уже мертв, а оно тут, лежит себе спокойненько в полудреме, мерно раздувая исполинские бока.

-Юри, что ты делаешь? – Голос Виктора был переполнен тревогой. Юри сначала не понял, что так взволновало дракона, но тут он вдруг осознал, что стоит перед гигантской тушей и гладит переливающуюся в тусклом свете чешую кончиками пальцев.

-Он так прекрасен… - Протянул Юри и прикрыл глаза. В следующее мгновение он уже ощущал вой ветра в ушах и ледяные его порывы по бокам собственного тела. Пара сильных крыльев тянула его вверх, ловя воздушные потоки и не давая упасть камнем на землю. Мимо стремительно проносились облака, а где-то внизу виднелись равнины, пашни, леса, реки и горы, города и небольшие деревушки.

Мгновение, и Юри развернулся в воздухе, оказавшись почти нос к носу с огромным жемчужным ящером. Первым порывом было зарычать, вцепиться когтями и зубами в нарушителя. В того, кто осмелился пересечь границу его владений. Но в следующее Юри ощутил пьянящий аромат, не дававший ему здраво рассуждать, насколько это вообще было возможно.

В мгновение ока Юри потерял себя старого и обрел себя другого, нового и неизведанного. Такого непостижимого, непоследовательного и, вместе с тем, грозного и решительного. Дикий рык пронзил воздух, вырываясь из его зубастой пасти. Звук этот вибрировал у него вдоль гортани, исходя откуда-то из самой глубины этого огромного тела. Он поднимался все выше, вырываясь на свободу, заставляя все сердце Юри наполняться до краев ликованием. Разлетался на огромное расстояние вокруг, возвещая о том, что Владыка всех драконов вернулся.

На мгновение к Юри вернулись остатки его рассудка, именно его, юного мага из маленького городка, который еще недавно обучался в Академии и бредил драконами, и который теперь в теле одного из них парил высоко над землей, ощущая почти безграничную свободу и не менее безграничную власть.

И его смутное, едва теплящееся сознание подсказывало ему, что все это не по-настоящему. Что этого просто не может быть.

Тем временем жемчужный дракон издал приветственный, как решил Юри, клич, и заскользил в воздушных потоках, увлекаемый последними предзакатными лучами солнца. Юри последовал за ним. Они летели довольно долго, пока солнце совсем не скрылось за горизонтом. Впереди показалась скалистая гряда.

Жемчужный собрат опустился с резким толчком на каменистую площадку, после нескольких холостых взмахов складывая крылья за спиной. Юри последовал его примеру, опускаясь рядом с ним. Посадка была не идеальной, но это тело будто знало, что нужно делать. Точно так же, как знало оно, что дальше следует пройти несколько метров и буквально нащупать вход в пещеру под их ногами.

Мгновение Юри сомневался, а в следующее сомнения покинули его, ведь перед самым входом в расщелину стоял Виктор в своей человеческой форме. Волосы свободно развевались на ветру, от затейливой прически не осталось и следа. Из одежды на нем был лишь плотный плащ, который слегка распахивался под порывами ледяного ветра.

Юри с сомнением покосился на дракона в человеческой форме своим огромным золотистым глазом с блестящим черным вертикальным зрачком, окруженным золотистой оболочкой. Две пары век, горизонтальны и вертикальные, пару раз сомкнулись, давая дракону моргнуть и увлажнить огромный глаз, и в судорожно соображающем мозгу возникла отчетливая мысль «мне следует вернуться». Вернуться? Но куда? Домой? Или куда?

-Юри! – Голос Виктора взрезал его сознание, заставляя сосредоточиться на ничтожно крошечном теле, что стояло прямо перед ним. – Юри! Вернись! Вернись ко мне!

В этих словах было столько тепла, нежности, силы… Юри вздохнул полной грудь, чувствуя, как внутри начинает подниматься жгучее пламя, но он усилием воли успокоил его, лишь слегка коснувшись собственной магической искры. Еще пара вздохов, и ледяные порывы ветра прокрались под неплотно застегнутую куртку. Юри на мгновение потерял дар речи и возможность ориентации в пространстве. На помощь ему пришел Виктор, подхватив его под руки и прижав к себе крепкой хваткой.

-Юри, ты слышишь меня? – Властным тоном поинтересовался Виктор, нависая над ним и стараясь заглянуть в глаза. Юри никак не мог сфокусироваться на его лице, и когда ему это удалось, Виктор тут же улыбнулся ему самой приветливой улыбкой, на какую только был способен. – Вот и отлично. Встать сможешь? Нам не стоит оставаться снаружи. Идет буран. Еще немного и повалит снег.

Юри коротко кивнул и постарался встать на ноги ровнее. Поддерживаемый Виктором, он последовал за драконом вглубь скалистой расщелины, зиявшей перед ними чернотой распахнутого рта. Виктор что-то коротко прошептал, и прямо перед ними замаячил яркий волшебный огонек. Он витал в воздухе на расстоянии пары шагов перед ними, освещая им путь.

Шагов двадцать или чуть больше, Юри не смог бы поручиться за точность, и они оказались в довольно просторной пещере, вход в которую был завешан несколькими слоями коровьих шкур, что не давало даже намеку на стужу, стоявшую снаружи, просочиться внутрь пещеры. Пространство за шкурами больше всего напоминало скалистый грот, промытый водой в каменной глыбе. Но здесь было даже по-своему уютно.

Еще пара коротких слов на непонятном Юри языке, и в очаге запылал веселый огонек, задорно поглощая смолистые поленья. Свет от очага и волшебного огонька выхватывал скромный интерьер пещеры. Сам очаг, некое подобие низкого столика, ворох шкур и меха, явно служивший постелью и небольшую кадку с водой, наглухо прикрытую сверху и имевшую кран с боку, точно пивной или винный бочонок.

Юри с изумлением осматривался, не зная, что и сказать. Мысли в его голове продолжали путаться, будто его сознание еще не до конца вернулось к нему.

-Это мое убежище. Перевалочный пункт между землями людей и драконов. Здесь я останавливаюсь, когда пересекаю северные границы. Обычно мне нужно пару дней, чтобы настроиться на «новый облик», потому я остаюсь здесь, пока не почувствую, что стал достаточно драконом или достаточно человеком. – Поспешил пояснить Виктор. Юри коротко кивнул, выслушав его. – Об этом месте никто не знает, кроме меня. А теперь еще и тебя. Только здесь мы сможем…

-Поговорить и во всем разобраться. – Подхватил на автомате Юри, поняв, что сказал только тогда, когда последние слова слетели с его губ, гулко отражаясь от каменных стен пещеры.

-Именно. – Подтвердил Виктор. Он уверенно прошел мимо Юри через пещеру и уселся на ворох шкур, укутав собственное тело в плащ с такой тщательностью, что Юри подумалось, будто он смущается его присутствия. – Ты можешь расслабиться. Тут тебя никто не съест. – Добавил Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь.

Юри внезапно ощутил острый приступ голода. Он не подозревал, что настолько проголодался. Тошнота волнами подкатывала к горлу, а слюной можно было бы вполне захлебнуться.

-В очаге есть остатки кролика. Правда, им пара дней. – Добросердечно указал Виктор со своего места. Юри, даже не дослушав наставления, бросился к очагу. Он схватил небольшой котелок, что висел чуть в стороне от огня, и порывисто сдернул с него крышку. Аромат тушеного мяса мгновенно заставил его рот переполниться слюной. Юри с жадностью вцепился в мясо зубами, разрывая его на волокна, чуть прожевывая и судорожно заглатывая, будто он уже много недель ничего не ел. Виктор в молчании наблюдал за ним, предаваясь каким-то собственным размышлениям.

Когда Юри почувствовал, что желудок его переполнен, он в удовлетворении отодвинул котелок и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Виктора.

-Каждый раз, когда я меняю форму, я чувствую голод. Не столько осознанный, сколько голод тела. Его сложно контролировать, но можно. Например, можно накормить собственное тело перед тем, как прятать его в карман. Можно накормить до сыта голема перед тем, как убирать его. Но все равно ты будешь ощущать этот голод. Не знаю, в чем тут дело, но справиться с ним можно только многовековыми тренировками. Ты тоже научишься со временем. Если, конечно, захочешь…

Виктор не договорил. Юри опустился на колени и с удивлением рассматривал собственные руки, лежавшие поверх холодного каменного пола пещеры. Он рассматривал каждый палец в отдельности, будто впервые их увидел. Он рассматривал сам пол, на поверхности которого лежали его ладони. И лишь спустя какое-то время Юри поднял взгляд на Виктора. Глаза его были переполнены болью и растерянностью.

-Что со мной, Виктор? – Прошептал Юри, и его голос отразился эхом от свода пещеры.

-Ты попал в мою шкуру. Условно. Теперь ты знаешь, что мы чувствуем, когда меняем тела. – Коротко и совершенно пустым тоном пояснил Виктор. Он тяжело вздохнул и поманил Юри, приглашая его присесть рядом.

Юный маг неровным шагом преодолел то небольшое расстояние, что разделяло очаг и импровизированную постель, и буквально рухнул рядом с Виктором, вытянувшись во весь рост. Виктор заботливо провел пальцами вдоль его лица, привлекая к себе внимание.

-Эта перемена… Тебе, как человеку от рождения, будет сложно еще некоторое время приспособиться к тому, как воспринимаем мир мы, драконы. Это… Мы видим его ярче, чем кто-либо другой. Возможно, потому люди и привлекают нас так сильно. Мы видим в них нечто такое, чего они и сами в себе порой не замечают. Например, ты… Ты привлек меня именно тем, что ты не видел до недавнего времени, что на самом деле из себя представляешь. Ты построил для себя рамки, в которые потом себя же и загнал, и мне было больно оставить все, как есть. Потому я решил, что просто обязан показать такому интересному человеку, насколько он прекрасен.

Юри чуть пошевелился, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Виктора, который сидел рядом с ним, перебирая пряди его отросших волос и убирая их со лба Юри. Юный маг, как завороженный, слушал дракона и следил чутким взглядом за каждым его жестом.

Виктор чуть подался вперед и коснулся губами волос Юри, заставляя того вздрогнуть. То ли от неожиданности, то ли от предвкушения. Юри чуть развернулся, подставляя губы навстречу губам Виктора. Виктор, немного удивившись в первое мгновение, принял порыв Юри, встретившись с ним губами и тут же углубляя поцелуй.

-Ты будешь ощущать сейчас все совершенно иначе, и, возможно, пожалеешь о том, что произойдет. – Предупредил Виктор срывающимся голосом в перерыве между поцелуями. Но Юри лишь усмехнулся и снова вовлек его в поцелуй, заключая в свои объятия. Виктору ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться тому порывистому напору, который демонстрировал юный маг.

Юри в последствие не мог вспомнить, в какой момент и куда испарилась его одежда. Последнее, что он помнил, как его пальцы скользнули под плотную материю плаща Виктора, погружаясь в обжигающее тепло, что исходило от тела дракона, некий особый жар, что только усиливался от возбуждения. Мгновение назад Юри слегка подрагивал от прохладного воздуха пещеры, и вот уже ему казалось, будто он угодил в жерло вулкана. Желание сжигало его изнутри. Мысли путались, ускользая. Обжигающе горячая кожа Виктора против не менее обжигающей кожи самого Юри, пальцы, блуждающие вдоль его тела, и его собственные руки, что обнимали и изучали столь совершенное на вид тело созданного драконом голема.

Близость Виктора будто смыла все запреты, сомнения и ограничения, что были у Юри. Осталась только нестерпимая жажда, желание, что не давало сделать вдох между поцелуями, не давало отстраниться, хотя каждое прикосновение дракона бросало Юри в еще больших жар. Рваные остатки его сознания были настолько поглощены тем, что оказалось за рухнувшими внутренними барьерами, что места для сомнений или сожалений просто не осталось.

Виктор ловкими пальцами расправился с застежкой своего плаща и одним движением сорвал его с себя, полностью обнажившись. Тяжелые складки материи легли возле них на шкуры, на мгновение поймав на себе внимание Юри. Но в следующее все его внимание было вновь приковано к Виктору. Юри в силу особенностей своего характера не мог похвастаться хоть каким-то опытом, тем более с мужчиной. Потому он был даже рад, что не сильно осознавал себя от накрывшего его желания. Он с упоением следил взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как Виктор пролизывал влажную дорожку вдоль его груди и живота, спускаясь все ниже.

На мгновение сознание вновь вернулось к Юри в полной мере, и он, наблюдая, как Виктор устраивается между его ног, почувствовал, как румянец заливает ему лицо, шею и грудь. И только он хотел что-то сказать, как влажный язык Виктора коснулся нежной кожи внутренней стороны бедра Юри. И все мысли снова покинули голову юного мага. Судорожно закрыв пылающее лицо руками, Юри таял от нахлынувших на него ощущений. Обжигающе горячее дыхание Виктора, продолжавшего изучать и ласкать Юри, вызывая приливы удовольствия, перемешанные со смущением. Язык Виктора заскользил вдоль упругой длины члена Юри, заставив его выгнуться и застонать, еще плотнее закрывая лицо руками. Юри и сам не представлял, что может издавать подобные звуки, томные и в чем-то нетерпеливые. Губы Виктора сомкнулись на головке члена Юри, мягко принимая его все глубже и глубже, направляя в глотку. Юри на мгновение задохнулся, настолько сильным было это ощущение влажного жара, переполненного удовольствием. Руки сами метнулись от лица в стороны, цепляясь за все, что только попадалось на пути, судорожно сжимая пальцы.

Вобрав его в себя почти целиком, Виктор медленно начал двигаться вверх, временами бросая быстрый взгляд на лицо юного мага, следя за его реакцией. Уже потом, после того, как все закончилось, Юри подумалось, что Виктор, вероятно, неоднократно проделывал нечто подобное раньше. Но в тот момент сознание Юри было полностью затуманено вожделением. Новое, ни на что не похожее ощущение просыпалось в каждой клетке его тела, заставляя стонать и метаться на ложе из шкур, пытаясь освободиться от сладкого плена обжигающего и умелого рта Виктора.

Пара движений к основанию члена и обратно, и вот уже Юри, не помня себя от нахлынувшего удовольствия, инстинктивно, с силой, подался навстречу движению Виктора, судорожно, задыхаясь, из последних сил прошептав его имя. Виктор, пряча довольную улыбку в глубине сапфировых глаз, наблюдал, как бьется в своем первом настоящем оргазме его напарник-человек.

Виктор сполна насладился зрелищем, отпустив Юри лишь только тогда, когда тот взмолился, едва слышным от усилия голосом.

-Теперь я начинаю верить в то, что говорила о тебе ведунья. – С усмешкой заметил Виктор, чуть отстранившись и лукаво поглядывая на Юри сквозь пряди серебристых волос. Отблески от очага заставляли эти невероятные волосы переливаться золотистыми и розоватыми бликами. Юри, пребывающий на грани сознания, все равно не мог отвести от них взгляда.

-Виктор… - Прошептал Юри, чуть смущенно потянувшись к дракону. Виктор усмехнулся, явно прочитав путанный водоворот мыслей мага, подвигаясь ближе к нему и устраиваясь рядом.

-Юри, я не…

Юри чуть смутился, явно желая что-то сказать, но никак не в силах справиться с правильным выбором слов.

-Юри, я не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать. – Чуть смутившись начал Виктор. Но Юри вдруг широко распахнул глаза, приоткрыв губы и заливаясь новой волной румянца.

-Виктор, но я хочу… - «Хочу, чтобы и тебе было хорошо!» Но вслух Юри так и не смог это произнести. Виктор коротко кивнул, приблизившись к нему и мягко поцеловав сначала в лоб, а потом и в губы. Юри не сопротивлялся. Не было больше ни сил, ни необходимости сопротивляться этой стихии пламени и жара.

Пальцы Виктора скользнули вдоль бедра Юри, уходя по внутренней его части вниз, спускаясь к промежности. Юри был настолько поглощен ртом Виктора, что заметил движения его пальцев, описывающих круги возле его ануса только тогда, когда дракон предпринял ненавязчивую попытку проникнуть внутрь. Юри чуть дернулся, распахнув до сих пор прикрытые от удовольствия глаза. Но Виктор настойчиво вовлек его в новый поцелуй, отвлекая от того, что делали его пальцы.

Виктор внезапно разорвал поцелуй, пристально вглядываясь в лицо мага. Юри вопросительно посмотрел на него в ответ.

-Ты веришь мне? – Вдруг спросил дракон с очень серьезным видом. Юри коротко кивнул, и Виктор одним быстрым движением вновь оказался у его паха, чуть разворачивая его, перехватив сильными руками под бедра. Мгновение Юри недоумевал, а в следующее новая волна смущения накрыла его с головой. Сначала он просто терялся в собственных неясных ощущениях и обрывках мыслей о том, насколько все это… обескураживает. Но внезапно его тело расслабилось, принимая неожиданную ласку, начиная наслаждаться ею.

Сначала обжигающе горячий язык Виктора прошелся вокруг отверстия, оставляя влажный след, а потом его пальцы, щедро смоченные слюной, начали новый танец, поглаживая, разминая, будто уговаривая, напряженную мускулатуру. Язык Виктора вновь прошелся вокруг входа, и в следующее мгновение Юри ощутил его жар на внутренней стороне своего бедра. Вторая рука Виктора легла на вновь твердый и готовый член Юри, заставляя мага выгнуться и податься неосознанно навстречу пальцам дракона, уже ненавязчиво изучающим его изнутри.

Где-то в череде стонов, вздохов и вскриков, что щедро отражались от стен и свода пещеры, Юри услышал собственных хриплый голос, умоляющий Виктора о большем. «Кто этот человек, что лежит сейчас здесь? Кто он? Это не я. Я его не знаю…» Пронеслось в голове у Юри. Виктор на мгновение остановился, пристально посмотрев на Юри сквозь пелену волос. Но мысли мага были настолько спутанными и обрывочными, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться даже на лежавшем рядом с ним теле и на изучавшем его взгляде. «Но я хочу! Хочу! Я хочу быть здесь! Хочу раствориться в тебе! Хочу всего тебя!» Мелькнуло в его распаленном страстью сознании. И Виктор, улыбнувшись, вновь вдвинул пальцы внутрь его тела. Юри на мгновение замер в изумлении. Виктор мягко, круговыми движениями растягивал упругую мускулатуру у самого входа, временами касаясь глубоко внутри определенной точки. И каждое случайное на первый взгляд прикосновение заставляло Юри издавать судорожные стоны и вздохи.

-Юри?.. – Виктор сместился, не вынимая пальцев и не прекращая движения. Он вытянулся вдоль тела Юри, мягко развернув его на бок. Юри совершенно не понимал, что происходит, потому что это новое, непривычное и такое болезненно-вожделенное удовольствие заставляло остатки его сознания отойти очень далеко на задний план. Единственной его оформленной мыслью было: «Мало! Мне мало! Хочу… Хочу большего!»

Виктор усмехнулся рядом с ним, и его пальцы выскользнули из тела Юри, уступая место чему-то более упругому и настойчивому. В первое мгновение Юри показалось, что это просто невозможно, но его тело мгновенно переключилось, переводя неопределенную боль в удовольствие, настолько масштабное, что все остальные ощущения мгновенно стерлись, уступая место лишь жару, исходившему, казалось, теперь уже из глубин тела самого Юри.

Убедившись, что Юри не против, Виктор начал осторожно двигаться, наращивая темп постепенно, боясь причинить излишнюю боль или дискомфорт. Но Юри было уже все равно. Он утонул в ощущениях. Впервые в жизни ему казалось, что он делает что-то совершенно неподобающее, но ему было на это наплевать. Ни страха, ни боли, только абсолютное доверие и всепоглощающее удовольствие. Юри позволил собственному разуму и чувствам утонут в ощущениях своего тела.

Рука Виктора скользнула по нестерпимо твердому члену Юри, и маг дернулся, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет остатки собственного «я». Пальцы Виктора лишь слегка касались головки члена Юри, но даже от этого легчайшего прикосновения Юри чувствовал, что вот-вот лишится контроля над собственным телом. Виктор за его спиной судорожно дышал при каждом движении внутрь.

-Юри… не шевелись… - Виктор выдохнул эти слова срывающимся шепотом, внезапно замерев. Юный маг слышал его, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тело двигалось, будто само, в бессознательной погоне за еще большим наслаждением.

Мгновение это было просто ощущение, нарастающее и распространяющееся в каждую клеточку тела, а в следующее Юри подумалось, что, наверное, именно так и ощущается самая сердцевина раскаленного горна. Было ли дело в восприятии Юри, ставшим иным из-за его полета в теле дракона, или же дело было в Викторе, в том, что он был драконом. Но Юри ощущал, что сгорает. Почти без остатка, дотла.

Не осталось ни мыслей, ни чувств, лишь отдаленное ощущение невероятного блаженства, окутывающее и поглощающее.

-Юри? – Тихо позвал Виктор откуда-то из-за спины мага. Юри не хотелось шевелиться. Он чувствовал, что проваливается в сон. Одна мысль о том, что Виктор был рядом, настолько успокаивала его, что он полностью отдал себя на попечение дракона, растворяясь в сладкой дреме.

 

 

Когда Юри открыл глаза, пещера была почти абсолютной чернотой. Только едва заметно розовели угли в очаге. Юри слегка пошевелился и обнаружил, что его обнимает за талию Виктор, мирно спящий рядом, и оба они укрыты плащом Виктора, в котором он встречал Юри у входа в расщелину. Юри судорожно пытался воссоздать в памяти то, что произошло с ним. Ч             ёто произошло между ним и Виктором. Но в памяти всплывали лишь отрывки, заставляющие Юри заливаться краской и мечтать провалиться сквозь землю. И тот факт, что Виктор продолжал безмятежно обнимать его во сне, только подливал масла в огонь.

Юри попытался аккуратно высвободиться из объятий дракона, стараясь не потревожить его сон, но не сумел.

-Юри…? – Виктор сонно моргал, приподнявшись на локте и пытаясь рассмотреть лицо мага. Юри вдруг осознал, что просто умрет, если Виктор сейчас призовет волшебный огонек в порыве осветить пещеру.

-Только не надо света! – Взмолился Юри, стараясь как можно сильнее натянуть свой край плаща на лицо и голову. Виктор мягко рассмеялся.

-Я так и знал, что ты потом пожалеешь. И будешь от меня убегать всякий раз, когда я буду оказываться рядом. – Он тяжело вздохнул, отсмеявшись. – Хорошо, я все понимаю. Я дам тебе время все переварить.

Юри натянул плащ еще сильнее, и Виктор снова рассмеялся. Юри лишь почувствовал, не увидел, как Виктор поднялся с ложа и прошелся по пещере. Он извлек из какой-то потаенной ниши несколько сухих поленьев и подбросил их в очаг, подвешивая над ним некое подобие чайника.

-Боюсь, что нам нужно будет многое решить прямо сейчас. – С грустью в голосе проговорил Виктор, возвращаясь обратно в импровизированную постель. Юри уже некоторое время следил за ним украдкой, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях и чувствах. Было очевидным, что Виктор не только проявил в отношении него терпение и понимание, но и позаботился обо всех последствиях.

-Например? – Кротко поинтересовался Юри, чуть сдвигаясь и давая дракону вновь забраться под плащ, который оказался невероятно вместительным и теплым. Юри даже не подозревал, что плотная материя, в которую вечно кутался на людях дракон, может быть так разносторонне использована.

В пещере потихоньку становилось все теплее. Огонь в очаге разгорелся в полную силу. Над чайником начал подниматься первый неясный пар. Юри наблюдал за огнем в очаге, как делал это всю свою жизнь, помогая матери на кухне в «Секрете короля». Эти веселые золотистые и оранжевые сполохи всегда завораживали его и прочно ассоциировались у Юри с домашним уютом.

Маг чуть приподнялся, даже не заметив, как по плечам сползла ткань плаща, обнажая их, и с удивлением начал крутить головой по сторонам, явно что-то разыскивая взглядом. Виктор заметил его метания и усмехнулся.

-Ты меня почти обидел. Я же маг, Юри. Неужели ты думаешь, что устраивая свое убежище, я не позаботился о дымоходе? Правда, предыдущий хозяин этой берлоги о таких благах даже не задумывался. Он просто отыскал это место, натаскал сюда шкур и явно отлеживался тут, пока не стихнет буран. И на этом его изыски в быту заканчивались. Очевидно, ему совершенно не нужно было настраиваться, как мне, чтобы вновь принять облик дракона и вернуться к сородичам.

Пока Виктор говорил, Юри уже полностью высвободился из-под плаща и без тени стеснения прошелся до бочонка с водой, приоткрыв кран и набрав в ладонь немного отдающей затхлостью воды.

-Это поразительно. – Тихо заметил он, закрыв кран и растирая влагу по ладоням и лицу. Остатки дремы медленно отпускали его.

-Что именно? – Решил уточнить Виктор. Теперь уже он наблюдал за движениями Юри, без тени стеснения и с нескрываемым любопытством.

-Ты маг, но не сообразил наложить заклинание Статиса на воду. Так она не портилась бы. – Пояснил Юри. – Это то же заклинание, что используется для остановки времени в карманах.

-Да, я знаю. Но мне хотелось, чтобы время здесь текло, как обычно, позволяя мне понять, прочувствовать перемену, что во мне происходит, когда я принимаю ту или иную форму. Мне сложно просто взять и остаться драконом или принять человеческий облик, оставаясь в нем надолго. Мне нужно каждый раз настроиться…

-Но… Ты же меняешь облик чуть ли не ежедневно. – Возразил Юри. – Чем это отличается?

Виктор вздохнул, тоже выбираясь из-под плаща. Он оставил его лишь вокруг талии, поскольку, очевидно, только у Юри здесь была собственная одежда, в которую можно было бы облачиться. Если, конечно, он бы про это вспомнил и попытался ее отыскать.

-Сообщество драконов по своему укладу очень сильно отличается от людского. Я уже говорил тебе об этом. Для того, чтобы просто сменить форму, настройка мне, конечно же, не нужна. Но, чтобы начать мыслить, как дракон или как человек, вот для этого мне требуется время. Потому я прилетаю сюда и провожу здесь в одиночестве сутки или около того, прежде, чем вернуться к людям или к драконам. За это время я успеваю припомнить все ощущения, сменить модель восприятия, заставить себя мыслить иначе. Понимаешь? Если бы я этого не делал, мне было бы сложно оставаться неузнанным среди людей и быть равным среди драконов. В нашем сообществе множество условностей, несмотря на то, что мы по восприятию ближе к животным. Мы разумны, рассудительны, предусмотрительны и расчетливы, но мы в первую очередь воспринимаем все на инстинктах, не разумом, а сердцем, эмоциями. И в результате нам очень сложно рассуждать логически. Мы делаем это иначе, чем люди.

Виктор надолго замолчал. Юри несколько минут наблюдал за огнем в очаге, а потом подошел и, совершенно не задумываясь об этом, снял с крючка закипевший чайник. Он поставил его на небольшой стол и вопросительно посмотрел на Виктора, который с изумлением наблюдал за его действиями.

-Ты… - Виктор был поражен до глубины души, совершенно не скрывая шок от увиденного только что.

-Что? – Юри недоуменно посмотрел на Виктора, потом перевел взгляд на чайник и на собственную ладонь, которая все еще лежала на его ручке. Пара секунд, и до Юри начало доходить, что именно так изумило дракона. – Как это возможно?

-Ты использовал магию? – Спросил Виктор, живой огонек интереса уже плясал в глубине его льдистых глаз.

-Нет. По крайней мере, я не специально… - Юри окончательно потерялся.

-Если честно, мне пока нечем это объяснить. – Признался Виктор. Для него все происходящее было не меньшей загадкой, чем для Юри. – Ладно, с этим потом. До этого момента я думал, что вернусь к своим завтра к закату, но сейчас я понимаю, что должен проводить тебя домой для начала и попытаться во всем разобраться. А уже потом лететь в Северные Земли.

Юри замер, как громом пораженный. После всего этого Виктор собирался оставить его и вернуться к своей Стае? Это не укладывалось у него в голове. Как такое вообще было возможно?

-Юри, я должен там показаться. Иначе Якову потом будет сложно исполнять свои, т.е. мои, обязанности. Так уж устроено все у нас, у драконов. Если ты волнуешься о моем возвращении, то не стоит. Я обязательно вернусь к тебе. Тем более теперь.

Виктор не договорил, лишь улыбнулся и протянул Юри руку, приглашая его вернуться в постель.


	16. Возвращение домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все, что вы посчитаете чертовски неправильным в этой главе, на самом деле нужно и важно. Оно просто обязано быть именно так. Наберитесь терпения;)

 

Возвращение было мучительным. Юри прекрасно понимал, что это неизбежно. Виктор всеми силами пытался убедить его, что слетает в родные края, а потом тут же вернется. Но у Юри неприятно стягивало живот всякий раз, когда он начинал об этом думать.

Когда он проснулся в пещере, где едва теплился огонек очага, а рядом продолжал мирно спать Виктор, Юри подумал, что ему все приснилось. Они договорились, что переждут спокойно буран, а потом каждый полетит в свою сторону. Но Юри тут же опроверг этот план, потому что смутно представлял, как будет управляться с драконьем телом с непривычки. Виктор согласился с его доводами, и было принято решение, что сначала Виктор проводит Юри до «Секрета короля», а потом уже отправится к своим.

Юри робко поинтересовался, сколько он будет отсутствовать, и тут Виктор помрачнел, честно признавшись, что это займет дней десять, не меньше.

-Только дорога в Северные Земли займет пару дней. Еще пару дней мне нужно на адаптацию. Иначе я не смогу встретиться со своими и здраво рассуждать.  А в сложившейся ситуации это очень и очень важно.

Юри кивнул, тут же уткнувшись Виктору в плечо и наслаждаясь теплом его тела. Все это было настолько странно. Вот так лежать голышом рядом с Виктором в ворохе теплых шкур и щуриться на вновь оживший огонь в очаге, заботливо воскрешенный трудами дракона. Юри никогда еще в своей жизни ни с кем не был настолько близок. От одного воспоминания о том, что между ними произошло, его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Но приступы смущения возникали все реже.

Буран длился почти сутки, и Юри был в душе благодарен непогоде за то, что она отсрочила его прощание с Виктором. Эта небольшая передышка дала ему возможность насладиться внезапным чудом близости дракона и немного привести мысли в порядок.

-Так, значит, Минако была права? – Вдруг спросил Юри, когда они в очередной раз проснулись, и Виктор приготовил ароматный отвар каких-то незнакомых Юри трав и пряностей, что нашлись у него в припасах в пещере. Этот напиток восстанавливал силы и притуплял чувство голода, которое все чаще давало о себе знать.

-Думаю, в ее видениях есть доля правды. Возможно, она не слишком хорошо умеет их трактовать. Ну, и приукрашивает она изрядно в пересказе. – С улыбкой заметил Виктор, разливая красноватую жидкость по некоему подобию чашек. – Прости, гостей тут не бывает по понятным причинам. Так что…

-Это ничего… - Юри протянул руки и принял из рук Виктора свою чашку, с наслаждением вдыхая немного пряный аромат. Тепло мгновенно согрело ему ладони и принесло какое-то странное успокоение. - Виктор?

-Да?

-Я хотел спросить… - Юри неуверенно сделал глоток. Напиток оказался чуть сладковатым и вяжущим на вкус. Но в целом он был неплох. – Ты говорил, что голем попадает в карман в таком виде, в котором он был, и не меняется, пока находится там… Как же вышло, что ты встречал меня на скале в одном плаще?..

Виктор хохотнул, присаживаясь рядом и делая глоток из своей чашки. Некоторая наивность Юри его восхищала.

-Я же маг, ты забыл? Мне здесь совершенно ни к чему ни одежда на этом теле, ни какие-то знаки отличия…

-Знаки отличия? – Юри в изумлении распахнул глаза. Виктор кивнул, продолжая улыбаться.

-Да. То плетение, на которое мне иногда приходится тратить несколько десятков минут, а то и добрых пару часов, это знак правящего дома нашей Стаи. Все, кто когда-либо возглавлял ее, воспользовавшись големом, должны были так заплетать волосы, чтобы их могли отличить другие драконы в мире людей и относиться к ним с должным почтением. – Терпеливо пояснил он.

-Но ведь…

-Юра еще слишком юн. Да и строптив не по годам. Так что у него еще все впереди. И в некотором роде хорошо, что он за мной увязался. В таких вещах, как церемонии, у него появилась возможность дополнительной практики. – Виктор с усмешкой продолжал маленькими глотками пить из своей чашки, лукаво поглядывая на Юри.

-Т.е. длинные волосы у голема – это не твое личное предпочтение?

-Это дань нашим традициям. У нас не было ни одного правителя, чей голем не отвечал бы определенным стандартам. Так что да, в некотором роде, эта внешность была мне навязана.

Они пару минут молчали. Потом Юри завозился, удобнее устраиваясь под плащом Виктора, и  вновь решился задать вопрос.

-А голем, он живой?

-Странный вопрос, Юри. Конечно, это живая оболочка. Это тело растет, не стареет, правда, но растет. Ходят слухи, что при определенных обстоятельствах големы могут размножаться. Сам не видел, но среди нашей Стаи подобные легенды распространены. У нас ведь нет общедоступной драконьей письменности. Да и странно это было бы. Так что у нас весь накопленный опыт передается исключительно устным путем. Но почти все, кто уходит в мир людей, быстро овладевают человеческой грамотой. Это бывает очень полезно.

Юри понимающе кивнул.

-Значит, то тело, в котором сейчас бегает Юрочка, когда-нибудь вырастет. Отрастит волосы подлиннее и станет правителем? – Задумчиво рассуждал он вслух.

Виктор расхохотался в голос.

-Умеешь ты подобрать нужные слова.. Да, примерно так и будет. Я надеюсь только, что до этого дойдет не скоро. Ведь Юра очень привязался к Отабеку. Яков, бездушный гад, мог бы дать мальчишке лет пятьдесят поиграть со своим наездником, а потом уже тянуть его в кабалу правящего дома.  Люди, к сожалению, не вечны… Разве что маги. Правда, тот факт, что Юрочка поделился с парнем своим Пламенем, дает надежду, что у них впереди не пятьдесят лет или что-то около того, а намного больше. Ведь, когда человек получает частичку нашего Пламени, он не только увеличивает собственный магический потенциал, он продлевает собственную жизнь. Отабек, скорее всего, не будет стареть и проживет лет двести без особых проблем…

Виктор замолчал, глядя на изумленное лицо Юри.

-Что?

Юри смотрел в его внезапно ставшее серьезным лицо с совершенно оторопевшим видом.

-Ты только что сказал, что я проживу двести лет? – Едва справившись с собой, озвучил Юри, спустя несколько минут. Виктор едва сдержал смешок.

-Да. Ты не хочешь?

Юри не знал, что ответить. Хотел ли он? Да. Это было интересное открытие. Тем более в свете того, что теперь они с Виктором вроде как разобрались с тем, что было между ними. И это что-то отдельно не давало Юри покоя. Он снова и снова возвращался к собственным ощущениям относительно всего этого. Изначальная паника сменилась принятием и смирением. Он понимал, что бежать нет никакого смысла. Да и не хотелось ему убегать от Виктора и от того, что он к нему испытывал. И вот теперь ему сообщили, что вся эта сказка может, по людским меркам, длиться почти вечно.

-Не удивительно, что ты настолько потерялся. Многое произошло, и  теперь тебе нужно время, чтобы это переварить. – Виктор понимающе улыбнулся и потрепал Юри по голове. А потом порывисто притянул к себе, отставив сначала почти пустую чашку подальше, и крепко обнял. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ни за что теперь тебя не отпущу. Не знаю, сколько здесь судьбы, а сколько везения. Не понимаю, что будет дальше, да мне, собственно, даже наплевать. Лишь бы в моем будущем был ты. И чтобы ты не отталкивал меня. Этого мне будет достаточно. И я понимаю, что в моей жизни двести лет почти ничего не значат. Для большинства драконов это просто миг. Но я хочу, чтобы меня в нем сопровождал именно ты.

Юри замер в объятиях Виктора, боясь пошевелиться. Его признание звучало даже сильнее, чем любое возможное обещание. Узы? Вот что это  такое. Именно они это и были. Узы между настоящим наездником и настоящим драконом. Но смогут ли они теперь оставаться в подобной связи? Ведь Юри нежданно-негаданно обрел драконье тело.

-Виктор… - Тихонько позвал Юри, вдруг почувствовав, как ему на кожу упали горячие капли. – Ты… ты плачешь?!

Виктор промолчал. Юри вдруг смутился.

-Это слезы счастья. – Тихо проговорил Виктор, спустя какое-то время. – Я столько лет был один. Я искал себе спутника, компаньона, пару… Яков донимал меня тем, что мне, как правителю, нужна самка. Я искал среди нашей стаи, но так и не увидел ни единой подходящей кандидатуры. Тогда Яков заявил, что я должен больше думать о делах Стаи, и меньше о собственном благополучии. Сам он так и поступил в свое время. И теперь не дает нам с Юрой покоя, потому что считает, что его выбор был единственно верным, и все должны следовать его примеру, делая собственный.

Юри отлично понимал, о чем идет речь. Он нередко встречал подобный подход среди людей. И сложно было порою увильнуть от навязчивого воспитания кого-нибудь из старших. В Академии это особенно остро ощущалось. Но на то она и Академия.

-Виктор… - Вновь позвал Юри, особенно не рассчитывая, что притихший дракон ему ответит. – Что мне теперь делать? Я случайно нашел этот карман. Я совершенно не догадывался, что вообще умею делать нечто подобное. До встречи с тобой я не знал, что такие заклинания в принципе существуют. И вот теперь…

-Для тебя ничего не изменилось. – Уверенно заявил Виктор, чуть отстраняясь и заглядывая юному магу в лицо. – Просто теперь ты можешь не только летать на спине дракона, но и быть драконом. Я не знаю, что насчет нашей связи. По мне, так она ничуть не изменилась. Но я знаю, что эта связь между нами не совсем типичная. К тому же…

Виктор на мгновение замолчал.

-Я до сих пор не представлял, что такое вообще возможно. Мне надо бы обсудить это с Яковом. – Начал рассуждать он вслух. – Понимаешь, эта драконья оболочка… Она… Этот дракон – Легенда даже среди нас. Его мало кто встречал лично, пока он был жив. И то, что ты обнаружил его драконье тело… Мы считали, что он был убит людьми. И уже никто не надеялся когда-нибудь его увидеть.

-Виктор, я как раз хотел спросить тебя об этом. Как могло получиться, что дракон оставил собственное тело и вдруг умер? Было бы разумнее сражаться именно в драконьем теле. Голем в любом случае слабее дракона, каким бы сильным его не создавали. Или я не прав?

-Ты абсолютно прав, Юри. Я думаю, что владелец этого драконьего тела умер внезапно. Его, очевидно, застали врасплох, когда он был в теле голема. И он просто не успел уйти в свое драконье обличье и защититься. Хотя… Все это так странно. Надо поскорее рассказать обо всем Якову и спросить, что он знает об этом. Сами мы навряд ли разберемся. – Впервые Юри отметил, что Виктор в чем-то всерьез не уверен. До этого момента его уверенность в чем-либо была почти абсолютной. Да и выглядел дракон немного растерянным.

-Знаешь, вообще маг может создать только одного голема одновременно. Так что, если разобраться, големы – это очень своеобразная магия. Мы ведь до конца не знаем, как это работает, когда мы передаем этой оболочке собственную духовную силу, вселяясь в нее. Вероятно, в определенных случаях, дракону сложно вернуться обратно в собственное тело. Хотя бы потому, что его эмоциональная привязанность может заставить его остаться в человеческом теле.

-Звучит так, будто говоришь по собственному опыту. – Заметил Юри, чуть помолчав, переваривая информацию.

-Так и есть. Эта пещера нужна мне в большей степени для того, чтобы разобраться в собственных чувствах перед возвращением в Стаю. Перед тем, как снова стать драконом. Частенько, особенно в последнее время, мне в драконью шкуру лезть совершенно не хочется. – В голосе Виктора отчетливо прозвучала тоска. Юри чуть вздрогнул от этого открытия. Настолько это было непривычным в отношении Виктора.

-Кстати… - Юри вдруг вспомнил одну вещь и решил уточнить. – Ты говорил, что драконы ощущают мир иначе. Когда я попал в драконье тело, я не думал, я именно чувствовал. И только наша связь не дала мне на тебя напасть. А еще запах. Он был таким сильным и таким приятным… - Юри зарделся от смущения, будто рассказывать об этом было чем-то неприличным и недостойным.

-Это интересно. – Улыбнулся Виктор. – Обычно мы так реагируем на самок. Но, в целом, это скорее реакция на заинтересованного в тебе партнера. Я вроде упоминал, что для нас нет понятия половых различий. И на физическом, и на эмоциональном уровне мы не делаем никаких особых предпочтений. Разве что для размножения по-прежнему нужны самец и самка. А в остальном… У драконов на этот счет очень свободные взгляды. Примерно, как у твоих родных. – Виктор внезапно подмигнул и вновь обнял Юри. Они просидели так довольно долго, изредка разговаривая, обнимая друг друга и поглядывая на языки пламени в очаге.

 

 

После очередного пробуждения Виктор ненадолго пропал. Юри догадался, что он проверял, как там погода. Когда он вернулся, на лице его блуждала печальная улыбка.

-Юри, похоже, что нам пора. – Едва не срывающимся голосом произнес дракон, взглядом изучая пещеру в поисках одежды Юри. – Если хочешь, можешь прокатиться на моей спине, но тогда мне придется одолжить тебе свой плащ. Снаружи изрядно похолодало.

-Я хочу попробовать вновь полетать в теле дракона. – Признался Юри, выбираясь из вороха шкур и из-под плаща Виктора и принимая из его рук собственные вещи. Он наспех натянул на себя одежду и сапоги и поднялся на ноги. Виктор поднял с ложа свой плащ и, встряхнув его, накинул себе на плечи. Юри наблюдал за ним, удивляясь, как дракон без плаща спокойно прогулялся в зимнюю стужу и обратно по каменному коридору расщелины, ведущему к пещере. Виктор поймал его недоуменный взгляд и улыбнулся.

-Ты постоянно забываешь, Юри, я ведь тоже маг. Я способен не дать замерзнуть этому телу. Просто я считаю, что постоянно поддерживать тепло при помощи магии – непростительная трата ресурсов. Силы могут мне пригодиться для многого другого.

Юри смущенно отвел взгляд. Он вновь осмотрел всю пещеру, гадая, попадет ли он еще сюда когда-нибудь. Ведь это было секретное место Виктора, о котором он никому не рассказывал. И если Виктора не будет рядом, Юри не рискнет нарушить неприкосновенность его убежища. К тому же, зачем бы ему понадобилась эта пещера, не  будь в ней Виктора?

-Правильно мыслишь. – Заметил дракон, лукаво улыбаясь. – Но я как раз хотел сказать тебе, что ты можешь полетать сюда, когда захочешь. Только предупреждаю: если ты точно будешь знать, что я здесь и собираюсь к Стае, лучше не появляйся. На последней стадии я обычно плохо контролирую свои инстинкты. А здесь, все же, моя территория. Есть вероятность, что дело кончится дракой. Хотя… - Виктор задумчиво рассматривал лицо Юри. – Ты сказал, что почувствовал от меня упоительный запах или что-то вроде того?

-Да. Именно так.

-Тогда тебе ничего не грозит. Скорее всего, мы оба друг для друга не опасны. – С уверенностью проговорил Виктор и потом еще долго улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, не посвящая в них Юри.

Но время уходить все приближалось. И вот огонь в очаге погас. Виктор взял Юри за руку и уверенно повел прочь. Они оставили его убежище точно таким же, каким оно было до их прихода. Ни одна вещь не исчезла со своего места.

Они выбрались из расщелины, и для Юри настало время очередного испытания.

-Если ты не помнишь, как сделал это в прошлый раз, то можешь просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы оказаться в кармане. Собственно, если ты его нашел, он дальше будет снова и снова обращать на себя твое внимание, заманивать внутрь. – Пояснил Виктор, видя сомнения своего ученика. Юри коротко кивнул и прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Ледяной ветер тут же разметал снежные хлопья по его лицу, заставляя невольно вздрогнуть. Буран ушел, но снег все еще валил, застилая все вокруг.

Юри сосредоточился и оказался внутри кармана. Там было тепло и по-прежнему почти совершенно темно. Громадное драконье тело мерно дышало, раздувая исполинские бока, чешуя продолжала переливаться в неясном свете, что струился, казалось, отовсюду. Так и был устроен этот карман. «Идеальная спальная.» Подумалось Юри. Он подошел к спящему ящеру и вздохнул, как и в первый раз, проведя пальцами по неровным чешуйкам его огромного бока, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

И вот снова ледяной ветер, снег и сияющий во всей этой белизне почти такой же белый Виктор в своем истинном обличии. Он парил над утесом на почтительном расстоянии от Юри. И снова в ноздри ударил неописуемый, упоительный аромат. Юри вдруг захотелось взвиться ввысь. Подняться над снежными облаками, щедро высыпающими подмороженную влагу. Увидеть безбрежную голубую гладь и сияние солнца.

Несколькими широкими, сильными взмахами крыльев Юри сумел поднять эту огромную тушу сквозь пелену снежной тучи к самому синему небу. Виктор следовал за ним по пятам, стараясь не отставать, будто присматривая за ним. Наверное, так оно и было. Но Юри на это было совершенно наплевать. Он уже видел слепящие лучи солнца в зените. Ему уже хотелось лететь за этой пылающей, яркой и манящей звездой. Купаться в тепле, что дарили эти лучи. Контраст от этого жара и обволакивающего его со всех сторон ледяного воздуха высоты был невероятным.

«Полегче, Юри!» - Ворвался в его сознание Виктор. – «Ты не можешь так запросто подниматься на подобные высоты. Здесь воздух не такой, как внизу. Нам стоит быстрее спуститься, пока не случилось ничего плохого.»

Первым импульсом в сознании Юри было наплевать на предостережения Виктора. Как можно было прислушиваться к здравому смыслу, когда кругом была такая красота? Он просто не понимал, не хотел понимать. Но дышать становилось все сложнее. И волей-неволей Юри пришлось внять предупреждению Виктора и спуститься под облака.

А там уже вовсю белела равнина, озаренная прорезающимся сквозь облака солнечным светом. Пока Юри резвился в вышине, им удалось изрядно удалиться от убежища Виктора. И теперь Юри навряд ли смог бы точно сказать, где они находились.

«Не переживай. Я знаю дорогу». – Поспешил успокоить его Виктор. И действительно он обогнал Юри, задавая ему верное направление. Небольшой поворот в сторону, и они уже шли курсом точно на «Секрет короля». Юри не мог ни о чем думать, кроме пьянящего ощущения полета. Что там Виктор говорил? Прокатиться на его спине? Да он, верно, пошутил! Променять такую свободу на его хребет? Ни за что!

«Вот спасибо! Я тебе это потом припомню!» - Пообещал Виктор, и Юри показалось, что он рассмеялся. Но понять эмоции и интонации по мысленным посылам и мимике дракона было совершенно невозможно.

Весь путь до родных мест Юри они с Виктором проделали в шутливой манере, временами опускаясь почти до самой земли, а иногда поднимаясь на уровень самых высоких облаков. Виктор показал Юри пару полезных трюков, которые могли бы пригодиться ему, если он в отсутствие Виктора захочет воспользоваться этим телом. Юри вникал в драконьи премудрости и старался все запомнить. Но голова у него в этом теле работала как-то иначе. Именно об этом ему и втолковывал Виктор с самого начала. Разница восприятия. Теперь Юри ее всецело понимал.   
Довольно быстро показались башни гарнизона, что находился рядом с родным городом Юри. На мгновение магу подумалось, что их заметят и попытаются выяснить, кто они и чего хотят. Но в гарнизоне было непривычно тихо. Юри это немного удивило, но в этом теле подобные мысли уходили на второй план.

Сейчас его сознание больше занимал вопрос, сможет ли он сам выдыхать пламя. Виктор, очевидно, прочитав его мысли, на мгновение завис в воздухе рядом с ним и жестом показал ему развернуться, так что они парили голова к голове.

«Запоминай, Юри, чтобы выдыхать пламя, дракону нужно сосредоточиться на его внутреннем Огне, его собственном магическом Пламени. Именно его мы и высвобождаем, когда выдыхаем огонь. Далеко не у всех это получается. Есть драконы, которые никогда не выдыхали пламени и даже не пытались. Хотя бы потому, что они полностью лишены магии. Такое тоже бывает. Сосредоточься и попробуй. Высвободи свое Пламя на выдохе.» - Виктор звучал удивительно разумно. Юри слушал его неторопливые пояснения в своей голове и начинал осознавать, что на этот раз все несколько иначе. То ли он уже начал привыкать в драконьему телу, то ли все дело было в том, что само тело начало привыкать к его разуму и подстраиваться под него, но Юри вдруг осознал, что думать ему сейчас намного проще, чем было во время его первого полета. Что-то точно изменилось.

Следуя указаниям Виктора, Юри обратился к внутреннему Пламени, к источнику его магии, и постарался на выдохе высвободить его. В последний момент он засомневался, и вместо полноценной струи огня получилось несколько хилых искорок.

Юри мог бы поклясться, что Виктор расхохотался. Рев его драконьего тела очень напоминал заливистый смех в этот момент. Виктора неудача Юри изрядно забавляла.

«Не переживай. Не у всех получается. Даже те, кто знает, как это делается, и уже успешно это делали, не всегда справляются с каждой новой попыткой. Уверенность, вот что нужно для того, чтобы овладеть этим фокусом. Кстати, общаться мысленно ты тоже научишься. Это приходит со временем. Да и тело твое, наверняка, знает наш язык жестов.» - Виктор парил рядом, а Юри вновь погружался в себя, чтобы повторить попытку огненного дыхания.

С третьей попытки у него все-таки получилось. Виктор сделал красивую мертвую петлю над головой Юри и сделал знак снижаться. «Секрет короля» был прямо под ними. И удавшаяся попытка огненного дыхания с земли, должно быть, выглядела настоящим фейерверком.

Приземлиться на холм у Юри получилось со второго круга. Виктор уже ждал его все в том же плаще, под которым при движении проглядывалось обнаженное тело. Юри вдруг подумалось, что это ужасно несправедливо, что Виктору нужно будет сейчас просто взять и улететь от него на несколько дней. Особенно, когда Виктор был прямо перед ним, а клочки разума Юри на все голоса кричали, что под плащом кроме самого Виктора ничего нет.

-Ваше Величество! – Юри услышал глубокий с хрипотцой голос Якова откуда-то снизу и очень удивился. Он не торопился принимать истинный облик, потому что где-то в глубине души ему хотелось подольше покрасоваться в драконьей шкуре.

Старик выскочил откуда-то с боку и упал ниц перед изрядной величины лапой Юри. Тот чуть посторонился, чтобы ненароком не наступить на пожилого наставника Виктора, если вдруг забудется и захочет прогуляться по холму. На самом деле холм для прогулок дракона был несколько неприспособлен. Места на гребне едва хватило бы, чтобы три дракона уселись в рядок, точно несушки на насесте. Гулять было особо некуда. Но это в наивысшей точке. Чуть ниже располагалась поляна, на которой они до сих пор тренировались в магии.

«Не переживай, Юри. Можешь ему немного подыграть.» - Тут же всплыло в голове у юного мага. Виктор всеми силами старался его подбодрить. А заодно немного остудить Якова, разыграв его слегка.  Юри понял игру и принял ее. Он чуть изогнул шею, считая, что так будет смотреться со стороны более величественно, и покосился на Якова, проверяя, какой эффект произвел на него.

-Чего это с ним? – Поинтересовался у Виктора подошедший снизу холма Юрочка. Видимо, они с Отабеком собирались потренироваться, потому и оказались оба на вершине так быстро, едва заметив приземление драконов.

-Я так понимаю, отдает дань почтения Верховному Правителю Всех Драконов. – С усмешкой, но в полголоса сообщил ему Виктор. Юра усмехнулся и расправил плечи. Виктор только одобрительно кивнул. Юрочка сделал пару шагов вперед и завалился рядом с Яковом, в точности повторив его позу. Виктор за их спинами откровенно давился смехом. Юри тоже был на грани.

-О, Великий Верховный, прошу тебя о снисхождении! – Картинно взмолился юный дракончик, всеми силами демонстрируя почтение и смирение. – Приветствую тебя в этих землях от лица Северного Клана!

-Ты не много ли на себя берешь, мальчишка! – Выпалил Яков, чуть не вскочив на ноги, но быстро опомнился, тут же рухнув обратно на землю. Виктор откровенно веселился, наблюдая за этим. Отабек стоял чуть в стороне и никак не мог взять в толк, что тут происходит. Виктор сделал ему знак не вмешиваться, и он покорно послушался, продолжая вместе с ним наблюдать за тем, как развиваются события.

-Но ты ведь сам хотел, чтобы я возглавил Клан! Значит, я тут и буду представлять наш народ! – Возмутился Юрочка, прошипев на Якова, не поднимая головы. Яков ощутимо побагровел. Он, наверное, бросился бы на Юру с кулаками, но Виктор вовремя вмешался.

-Если уж на то пошло, то действующим правителем Северного Клана являюсь я. – Напомнил он, подходя ближе и встав прямо за спиной Якова. – И, как вожак стаи, я приказываю тебе, Яков, больше никогда не вмешиваться ни в мои дела, ни в дела Юрия. Все, что тебя касается, Яков, это дела стаи, которые не могу выполнять по каким-то причинам я. Перед лицом Верховного ты должен принять это и отступить. Или же сам возглавь Клан и больше не появляйся мне на глаза.

Яков багровел все сильнее. И Юри на мгновение подумалось, что старик не выдержит и взорвется. Но нет. Он взял, хоть и с трудом, себя в руки и постарался всем своим видом продемонстрировать согласие. Юри на его податливость только кивнул.

-О Верховный! Молю тебя, покарай этого дерзкого старикана! Он не дает мне жить в любви среди людей! – Вдруг включился Юра, вызвав у Юри и Виктора очередной приступ веселья. Юри решил не дожидаться, когда игра зайдет слишком далеко. К тому же ему стало очень жаль Якова. Старик действительно желал блага для своего народа. Хоть и способы достижения этого блага у него было немного радикальными.

Юри сосредоточился и мгновенно оказался в собственном теле, надежно спрятав драконью тушку между измерениями. Произведенный от превращения эффект был сродни бомбе. Яков вскочил на ноги и оторопело таращился на юного мага, тыча в него пальцем и что-то мыча.

-Яков, ты на старости лет дар речи потерял? – С издевкой поинтересовался Виктор, подходя и обнимая Юри за плечи. Тот не возражал. Ему вообще было не до того. Его одолевал почти звериный голод. Ощущение было такое, будто его не кормили не меньше года. Желудок скрутило голодным спазмом, и Юри даже испугался, что его вот-вот вырвет. – Юри, ты в порядке? Я думаю, нам надо поторопиться и спуститься в трактир. Юра, несись стрелой, предупреди Хироко, что мы ведем к ней ее сына с нечеловеческим голодом в придачу.

Юрочка кивнул и бросился вниз с холма. Яков оторопело наблюдал за ними, пока Виктор вел Юри к тропе, что шла прямо к порогу «Секрета короля». Отабек уже шел впереди них, даже не пытаясь догнать дракончика, которого и след простыл.

-Яков, ты идешь? – Поинтересовался с усмешкой Виктор. Он все еще обнимал Юри за плечи, от чего его плащ неустанно распахивался. И только тут Юри краем глаза отметил, что под плащом обнаружился повседневный костюм Виктора, который он носил с самой их первой встречи. Серебристые волосы свободно лежали по плечам, чуть щекоча кончиками щеку Юри с его стороны. Юри невольно залюбовался своим драконом. Хотя сказать, что это был именно его дракон, теперь было бы неправильно. Виктор был драконом, но и сам Юри теперь был драконом в некотором роде.

 

Когда вся процессия добралась до «Секрета короля», Хироко уже любовно накрывала сдвинутые в один большой стол три стола в отгороженной от общего зала комнате. Юра позаботился не только о том, чтобы их накормили, но и о том, чтобы их не подслушали.

-Привет, мама. – Пробормотал Юри, когда Хироко вынырнула к стойке и приветственно поклонилась вошедшим. Но больше он ничего не смог сказать, потому что ему в нос ударил упоительный аромат жаркого из кролика. Откуда взялся кролик в их отсутствие, Юри не знал. Но его это и не волновало. Он стремительно бросился за перегородку, что отделяла небольшую комнату от общего зала. Виктор только успел присвистнуть вместе с Юрочкой. Оба понимающе переглянулись и рассмеялись.

-А я вот ничего смешного в этом не вижу. – Заметил Яков, который за всю дорогу до трактира не произнес ни слова и выглядел настолько хмуро, что казалось, будто рядом с ним день превращается в ночь.

-Это потому, что ты очень поспешен в своих действиях. – Заметил Виктор. – Даже импульсивнее меня. Что бывает очень и очень редко.

Якову нечем было крыть. Так что под заботливое воркование Хироко он вместе с остальными направился следом за Юри. Когда вся компания вошла в комнату, Юри уже доедал изрядную порцию жаркого. Все говорило о том, что первую волну голода он уже утолил. Правда, остальным теперь придется выбирать что-то другое на обед. Хироко мгновенно сориентировалась в ситуации и бросилась прочь. Сидевшая рядом с братом Мари чуть улыбнулась, увидев Виктора и остальных.

-Мы очень беспокоились за вас. – Проговорила она, поднимаясь с лавки и подходя ближе. – У меня все готово, если будет угодно.

-Я думаю, что не сегодня. – Тихо отозвался Виктор, чуть покосившись на Якова. – Мне надо будет покинуть вас на несколько дней. Так что…

-Я поняла тебя. Я все устрою и буду ждать твоего возращения. – Сказав это, Мари кивнула остальным и поспешила удалиться. Виктор проводил ее взглядом, пока остальные рассаживались вокруг стола. Юри уже непринужденно болтал с юным дракончиком под гневные взгляды Якова. Старик пристроился с краю и всеми силами впитывал то, о чем говорили маг и дракончик.

-Юри, - позвал Виктор, - не стоит так распаляться.

Юри потупился, но потом снова поднял на Виктора взгляд и улыбнулся. Юрочка рядом с ним смеялся от души, пересказывая, как перепугался, когда Юри вдруг упал с холма. И что... тут Виктор шикнул уже на него. Дракончик на мгновение замер, посмотрев на Виктора снизу вверх с очень серьезным выражением на лице. Юри догадался, что они общаются. Спустя мгновение, Юрочка уже щебетал о чем-то другом. Юри не стал на этом акцентироваться. Он продолжал жевать очередной кусок мяса, но уже больше на автомате. Нет, голод еще присутствовал, но возможности организма не позволяли затолкать в себя еще хоть что-то.

-Ты теперь понимаешь, почему мы так любим поесть? – Усмехнулся Юра.

-Я думал, что големы пребывают в карманах в состоянии полной статичности. Получается, что это не так?

Юрочка рассмеялся.

-Не совсем так. Они-то там лежат себе, есть не просят. Но ты же используешь магию. И организм, точнее, твое внутреннее Пламя, требует подпитки. Оттуда и чувство голода после того, как ты снова переходишь в это тело. Драконья тушка обладает куда большими ресурсами, чем голем. Потому ее кормить и заряжать магией так часто не требуется. – Пояснил юный дракончик. Он с упоением наблюдал за тем, как ест Юри. Хотя сам маг и не понимал, чего тут интересного может быть. – Тебе Виктор обо всем рассказал? – Вдруг спросил дракончик с самым очаровательным выражением невинности на личике. Юри сделал вид, что не понял вопроса, и Юрочка продолжил. – После возвращения в человеческое тело все виды голода усиливаются. Не только желание набить себе пузо. – Уточнил он, наблюдая за реакцией юного мага. Юри на мгновение показалось, что он вот-вот подавится не дожеванным куском мяса. Все виды голода усиливаются? Т.е…

-По лицу вижу, что до тебя дошло. Ну так как? Виктор тебя предупреждал? – Не унимался дракончик. Юри оторопело таращился в одну точку, переваривая полученную информацию. Из всего выходило, что Виктор им просто воспользовался? Или нет? Или это он воспользовался Виктором

-Кажется, теперь кто-то просто обязан жениться! – Расхохотался Юрочка. Отабек, сидевший напротив него, лишь понимающе улыбнулся. Юри это заметил и понял, что в их с Виктором отсутствие тут тоже произошло немало интересного. – Кстати, меня Виктор предупредил обо всех последствиях. Он ведь мой наставник. Но…

-Это не спасло. – Чуть смущенно усмехнувшись, продолжил за него Отабек с противоположной стороны стола. Юри уставился на него во все глаза. Алтын пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Если тебе интересно, это у меня было ощущение, что теперь я просто обязан на нем жениться…

От этого признания Юра рассмеялся с новой силой.

-Это было… интересно. И весело. – Добавил он, отсмеявшись. – Я ведь… - Он осекся, покосившись на Якова и тут вдруг встрепенулся. Пожилой дракон точно испарился. Впрочем, Юри отметил, что и Виктора тоже нигде не было.

-А где Виктор? – Вдруг спросил он, пребывая в том же замешательстве, что и юный дракончик.

-За Виктора не переживай. Он попросил меня  о тебе позаботиться. – Спокойно пояснил Юрочка, кладя Юри руку на плечо. – Я думаю, что Яков отправился вместе с ним. Им теперь многое надо обсудить. К тому же, только от Якова мы можем точно узнать, как тебе могло достаться тело Верховного.

Юри оторопело слушал дракончика, не в силах поверить в  то, что Виктор с ним даже не попрощался. Но все было очевидным. Он улетел, но обещал вернуться. Дней через десять. И тут до Юри начал доходить смысл казанных дракончиком слов о заботе.

-Слушай, не замечал раньше, что ты такой тормоз! – Не выдержал Юрочка под еле скрытый смешок Отабека.  – По лицу вижу, до тебя только дошло, о чем речь. Не переживай. Навязываться не буду. Но и наделать глупостей тоже не дам. Я обещал Виктору и сдержу слово. – Дракончик был на себя не похож, говоря эти слова. И тут только до Юри дошло, что теперь уже Юра считается сдавшим экзамен и совсем взрослым. Потому и ведет себя более ответственно, чем раньше. Эта перемена была странной и нелогичной. Но она бросалась в глаза. Хотя, возможно, эта черта всегда у него была, просто до сих пор он ее активно скрывал, поддерживая репутацию занозы в том самом месте.

-Не переживай ты так. Я вот тоже пока не готов к этому голоду. В теории я знал о превращении все. Но это был мой первый раз, когда я смог чисто выполнить финальную часть. Я ведь потерял свое тело на середине испытания. Так что…

-Это было интересно. – Отозвался Отабек. – Представь, вы с Виктором пропали. Яков стоит с разинутым ртом. Юра цепляется за меня когтями и зубами и нашептывает мне, что боится возвращаться в тело голема, потому что не знает, не потеряет ли снова карман со своей истинной формой. И тут мы видим в небе две точки. Виктора я узнал сразу, но вот, что второй дракон – ты, я даже подумать не мог. Юра, правда, сразу догадался. Сказал, что иначе и быть не могло. С другой стороны, ему виднее.

Юри уставился на Отабека во все глаза. От молчаливого парня редко можно было услышать столько слов разом. Да и то, что он рассказывал, тоже давало пищу для размышлений. Выходило, что ни он сам, ни Юрочка, никогда не испытывали ничего подобного. Так что им обоим все происходящее было в новинку.

-Подожди, но ведь ты в самом начале испытания перешел в тело голема. Почему не получил все эти спецэффекты тогда? – Изумился Юри. Дракончик пожал плечами, улыбнувшись.

-Я так думаю, да и Виктор мне это подтвердил, что голем был свеженьким, потому еще не успел воспылать какими-либо желаниями. Но теперь…

-Да уж. Повторюсь, это было интересно. – Подхватил Отабек. Его этот рассказ тоже весьма веселил. – Когда мне говорили, что у наездника с драконом единение, я как-то не предполагал ничего подобного. Нет, Юра очарователен и успел покорить меня намного раньше, чем мы с ним столкнулись с его проблемой. Но я никак не ожидал…

-Я тоже не ожидал. – Подтвердил дракончик.  – Пришлось разбираться на ходу. Ты хоть со своим телом какое-то время в согласии прожил. Я же не знал, что вообще умеет делать голем. Человеческое тело для меня потемки. Таковым до сих пор остается. В некотором роде.

-Ну не знаю. На мой взгляд, ты отлично справился с задачей. – Парировал Отабек, чуть кашлянув, скрывая улыбку. – По крайней мере, самым потрясенным точно был я. Никак не ожидал, что, как только он обретет вновь человеческий облик, тут же на меня набросится. Вот ты, Юри, кинулся первым делом к еде. А Юра бросился на меня. И хорошо еще, что мы остались на холме, где нас никто не мог увидеть или помешать нам.

Юри зарделся, вспомнив внезапно, как почти накинулся на Виктора в пещере. Воспоминания накрыли его с головой. Полнота ощущений была настолько сильной и впечатляющей, что Юри на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы вернуть себе хоть какое-то самообладание. Но нахлынувшее на него вожделение не проходило.

-Черт… - Прохрипел он, чуть подавшись вперед, чтобы не упасть со скамьи. Юра рядом с ним продолжал что-то щебетать, но юный маг его почти не слышал, просто не мог разобрать ни слова. Дракончик почувствовал неладное, развернувшись лицом к Юри и внимательно разглядывая его. Юри поднял взгляд на обеспокоенное эльфийское личико и почувствовал волну желания такой силы, что даже никогда не предполагал в себе ничего подобного. Он с изумлением обнаружил, как его собственные руки, вопреки его разуму и здравому смыслу, потянулись вперед, заключая в объятия мальчишескую фигуру. Дыхание было прерывистым. Почти не помня себя от желания, Юри ощутил, как его губы коснулись нежных губ дракончика, увлекая его в безумный страстный поцелуй.

-Ну что за напасть с вами, магами-драконами! – Выдохнул Отабек, поднимаясь со своего места. Юри не помнил, что было дальше, но ему потом в красках рассказывали эти двое, а он бледнел, краснел и пытался спрятать взгляд, а следом и лицо.

Отабек помог Юрочке отцепить от себя цепкие пальцы Юри и оттащил дракончика на безопасное расстояние.

-Я выглядел так же? – Уточнил ошеломленный Юра, когда немного пришел в себя. Отабек только коротко кивнул, перехватывая Юри за оба запястья, уже тянувшихся к нему рук. Маг не сопротивлялся. Отабек чуть развернул его, заставляя подняться на ноги, и почти волоком потащил в жилые комнаты, что располагались над трактиром. Дракончик хвостом плелся следом. Юри почти не сопротивлялся, только недовольно и нечленораздельно всхлипывал всю дорогу до своей комнаты.

Не без труда открыв дверь и втолкнув в нее Юри, Отабек прислонился к дверному косяку, пропуская внутрь Юрочку. Дракончик выглядел немного растерянным. Он вопросительно посмотрел на своего наездника, а потом перевел взгляд на Юри, сидевшего на полу, который уже явно собирался встать на четвереньки и ползти в их сторону.

-И что мне делать? – Поинтересовался Юра, глядя на Отабека. Алтын пожал плечами.

-Ты обещал о нем позаботиться. Так что, вперед! – Почти равнодушно заявил парень с суровым выражением на лице. Ему явно не нравилась перспектива позволить дракончику прикоснуться к кому-то, кроме него. Но выбора особо не было.

-А если его просто запереть? – Спросил неуверенно Юрочка.

-В следующий раз я тоже тебя запру! – Спокойно сообщил Алтын. Дракончик нервно сглотнул и опустился на колени рядом с Юри. Тот уже настолько ничего не соображал, что просто тянулся к нему с невидящими, застланными вожделением глазами. Дракончик еще раз оглянулся на Алтына, тот развел руками и вышел за дверь, оставляя их одних.

-Только не думай теперь, что все драконы доступные и настолько добрые. – Язвительно проговорил Юрочка и небрежно поцеловал Юри в губы, чуть запрокинув ему голову, вынуждая лечь на пол. Он ловкими движениями пальцев высвободил Юри из брюк и продолжал изредка целовать его в губы и шею, лаская рукой. Все это время дракончик убеждал себя в том, что просто выполняет данное Виктору обещание.

Что же касается Юри, то у него было ощущение, что его собственное «я» исчезло. Испарилось. Его тело функционировало на каких-то инстинктах. В прошлый раз все было не так. Рядом был Виктор. И… и все было по-другому. На этот раз его собственное сознание жило отдельной от тела жизнью. Тело же вытворяло нечто такое, на что Юри в здравом уме ни за что не решился бы.

Все время, пока рядом с ним был юный дракончик, Юри был в полной уверенности, что касается Виктора. Он настолько погрузился в это ощущение, что совершенно ничего не замечал вокруг. Оргазм накрыл его настолько внезапно, что Юри даже забыл, как  дышать, настолько новыми для него были эти ощущения. Погружаясь в пресыщенный сон, он пробормотал имя Виктора, удивляясь, почему тот не сказал ему за все время ни единого слова.

 

 

Очнулся Юри на следующее утро в собственной постели. Он совершенно ничего не помнил о том, что произошло накануне. Да и воспоминания об их с Виктором полете и небольшом приключении в убежище были обрывочными. В голове стучало, будто с изрядного похмелья.

Юри сел в постели и удивился тому, что не может вспомнить, как разделся. Он чуть осмотрелся по сторонам, но от этого легкого движения голова начала нещадно раскалываться. Он нервно сглотнул и рискнул поднять взгляд на окно. Вопреки его ожиданию солнечный свет не настолько сильно резал глаза и даже настраивал на позитивный лад.

Когда Юри собрался с мыслями и привел себя в порядок, он спустился в общий зал трактира. Тошия вовсю суетился за стойкой, за которой сидела Минако в обществе юного дракончика и его наездника. Ведунья шумно спорила с дракончиком о чем-то, но они тут же прекратили, как только Юри вошел в зал.

-Если это секрет от меня, можете продолжать, мне наплевать. – Проговорил Юри, усаживаясь на свободный табурет рядом с Отабеком, сидевшим к нему ближе всех остальных.

-В некотором роде. – Сообщил Алтын, чуть более напряженно, чем обычно. Юри вдруг понял, что произошло нечто такое, о чем ему стоило бы знать, но он почему-то не знает.

-Что это должно значить? – Переспросил Юри, переводя взгляд с Отабека на остальных.

-Это значит, что кто-то взялся за то, чего не знает и не понимает. – Бросила вскользь Минако и тут же увернулась от цепких лапок дракончика, который явно хотел ее физически покарать за длинный язык.

-Слушайте, я вообще ничего не помню из того, что вчера было. – Признался Юри, устало пряча лицо в ладонях. Вся троица и даже Тошия за стойкой уставились на него во все глаза. Юри убрал руки от лица и обнаружил их напряженные взгляды, сосредоточенные на нем. Это сильно нервировало. – Что я вчера такого натворил, что вы все так на меня смотрите?

В трактире, в котором кроме них никого не было, повисла гнетущая тишина. Юри нервно сглотнул. Он действительно забыл что-то важное? Он действительно натворил нечто такое, что все они сейчас пребывают в ступоре и явно осуждают его?

-Может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? – Недоуменно и немного неуверенно попросил Юри, когда ему надоело сидеть в напряженной тишине. Он обвел всех собравшихся внимательным взглядом и отметил, что дракончик смутился. – Да в чем тут дело?!

-Ты помнишь, как мы рассказывали тебе, что вытворял Юра после того, как вернулся в тело голема? – Спросил Отабек рядом с ним. Юри недоуменно уставился на него. Он постарался восстановить в памяти вчерашний день, но образы и воспоминания ускользали от него. Промучившись несколько минут, Юри сдался и отрицательно покачал головой. – В целом ты вел себя примерно так же. – Добавил Алтын, отводя взгляд и делая глоток из оловянной кружки. Что там у него было налито, оставалось для Юри загадкой, но на лице парня прочно поселилось хмурое выражение.

-Идем. – Минако спрыгнула со своего табурета и, перехватив Юри за запястье, потащила его в гостиницу. Юри не сопротивлялся. Оттуда Минако вывела его к источникам, где в утренние часы редко кого можно было застать. Она развернула Юри к себе лицом и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

-Что было между тобой и Виктором, пока вас не было здесь? Тогда, когда вы пропали больше, чем на сутки? – Требовательно спросила она. Юри смутился и отвел взгляд. Это он отлично помнил, но никак не собирался делиться с ведуньей рассказами о своих любовных похождениях.

Минако для приличия подождала минуту, надеясь на ответ, и, когда его не получила, заговорила сама.

-Можешь не делиться деталями, я и так прекрасно представляю. Не девочка ведь уже. Но я должна тебе сказать, что примерно то же самое ты вытворял прошлым вечером. Юра с Отабеком едва успели остановить тебя, чтобы ты не бросился на окружающих. В результате пострадала гордость Отабека. Ему пришлось одолжить тебе дракончика, а для него это смерти подобно. Понимаешь?

Юри оторопело смотрел на ведунью. Нет, он не понимал.

-Что значит «одолжить»? – Отупело протянул он.

-Юра провел с тобой прошлый вечер. Так что тебе виднее, что значит «одолжить». – Язвительно отозвалась Минако. Юри похолодел. Он совершенно не мог вспомнить, что было накануне. Он не представлял, что делал с дракончиком, и было ли вообще что-то?

-Это… - Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями. – Этого просто не может быть.

-Почему нет? – Голос дракончика прозвучал раскатом грома. Юри даже не представлял, что он так умеет. Юрочка стоял чуть в отдалении и внимательно наблюдал за юным магом и ведуньей с очень серьезным выражением на лице. – Я обещал Виктору, что позабочусь о тебе. Меня воспитывали, как будущего правителя. Я не могу отворачиваться от собственных обещаний. Только не теперь, когда я прошел полностью испытание и считаюсь взрослым драконом. Как я смогу управлять Стаей, если не справлюсь с потребностями моего народа. То, что случилось с тобой вчера, это естественная реакция твоего тела на возвращение в него твоего разума. Все драконы, что хоть раз пользовались големом, а это почти все в нашей стае, знают, что это за ощущение, и что с этим невозможно бороться. Этому невозможно сопротивляться. Голод физический. Вожделение к еде и к телу. Желание удовлетворить самые низменные потребности. Вот что это такое.

Дракончик замолчал. Ведунья выглядела ошарашенной. Юри и вовсе чувствовал себя больным. Если то, что только что сообщил ему Юрий – правда, Виктор действительно просто воспользовался им и не более того. Трезвый расчет и никаких чувств. А ведь сам Виктор говорил, что удивительно расчетлив. Как Юри мог ему настолько слепо верить?

-Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь сейчас. – Ровным тоном проговорил дракончик. – Но на самом деле ты ошибаешься. Ошибаешься, если считаешь, что с Виктором у тебя было нечто подобное тому, что произошло вчера между мной и тобой. Нет. Ты для Виктора очень много значишь. И если хочешь разобраться во всем этом, сядь и жди его возвращения. А когда он вернется, пережди какое-то время и попробуй повторить то, что между вами было, так сказать, на трезвую голову.

Изумлению Минако не было предела. Она явно была не готова стать свидетельницей этого разговора. Она стояла с распахнутым ртом и таращилась то на Юри, то на дракончика. Оба выглядели довольно невозмутимыми. Юрочка теперь казался каким-то внезапно повзрослевшим. Юри от него ничего подобного не ожидал. Но последнее время ему жизнь преподносит один сюрприз за другим. Стоит ли удивляться?

 

 

 


	17. Набраться терпения.

Оставив Юри на попечение юного дракончика, Виктор поспешил увести Якова подальше от «Секрета короля». По здравому разумению еще не хватало им, чтобы старик начал копаться в ситуации с Юри, выясняя, откуда у того взялась возможность воспользоваться телом Владыки. Сам Виктор уже начал потихоньку строить теории на этот счет.

По всему выходило, что Юри каким-то образом наткнулся на бесхозный карман, где было спрятано тело Владыки. Все это он уже обсуждал с самим магом, пока они были в убежище. Но было одно обстоятельство, которое Виктор Юри так и не озвучил. Владыка Драконов, Верховный Король над всеми драконами этого мира навряд ли оставил бы собственное тело без присмотра. Наверняка, была какая-то скрытая защита у этого кармана, как раз на случай, если Верховный по какой-то причине умрет в теле голема. Виктор это отлично понимал.

Должен был это понимать и Яков. И Виктору предстояло разговорить старого пройдоху, не подвергнув при этом Юри опасности. А на что именно среагирует Яков, было сложно даже представить. Виктору никак не хотелось открывать ему всей правды, потому предстояло вычленить важное, не выдав критичного. Этим Виктор и занялся.

-Что думаешь теперь о «каком-то человечишке»? – С сарказмом поинтересовался Виктор у Якова, неторопливо шагая в сторону холма. Там было идеальное место, чтобы оба дракона могли беспрепятственно взлететь, никого особо не потревожив. К тому же это была прекрасная возможность перекинуться парой фраз и «прощупать почву».

-Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Ворчливо отозвался Яков. – Я смотрю, ты отлично тут устроился. Завел себе кучу людей на побегушках. Пользуешься некоторым подобием уважения, если таковое среди них вообще возможно.

-А я смотрю, старые раны все еще саднят? – Не удержался Виктор, подковырнув пожилого дракона. Яков только зло фыркнул.

-Не приплетай сюда Лилию. – Бросил он, ускоряя шаг. Виктор пожал плечами и тоже прибавил шагу.

-Мне хотелось бы услышать от тебя все, что ты знаешь о Верховном. – Не унимался Виктор, зная, что Якова не так-то просто будет дожать, потому начинать надо было как можно раньше. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я его не встречал лично. Так, видел пару раз гравюры у людей. Ну, и описание было тоже детальным…

-И отец тебе рассказывал. Да. – Яков продолжал идти вперед, стараясь даже не оборачиваться, когда говорил.

-И отец… - Виктор нервно сглотнул, радуясь, что идущий впереди Яков этого не увидит. – Так ты мне расскажешь?

-А если нет? – Зло ощерился Яков.

-Тогда я в праве приказать тебя мне все рассказать. – Напомнил Виктор. – Ты же это понимаешь? Верно?

-Верно. Когда тебе надо, ты король. А когда не надо, Яков все должен делать за тебя.

Виктор снова пожал плечами. В логике Якову отказать было нельзя. Впрочем, как и в праведности его гнева. Виктор действительно отличался некоторым легкомыслием, так что основные текущие вопросы в Стае решались Яковом. Причем, на его усмотрение, потому что сам Виктор зачастую не желал даже слушать о мелких дрязгах среди его подданных. Вообще вопросы Стаи казались ему слишком мелкими, чтобы отвлекать его от изучения магии и людей. А еще все это  было удивительно скучным.

Даже поиски самки, на которые Яков его подрядил, были очень утомительными. Виктор не понимал, как можно общаться с кем-то из них. Все они были шумными, крикливыми и в результате скучными. Ни одна не интересовалась всерьез магией. Ни одна не интересовалась всерьез людьми. Поболтать, полетать в облаках, поохотиться вместе – это все, на что они были, в основном, способны. И даже перспектива стать его парой ни одну из них не заставила измениться. Виктора это всерьез расстраивало.

Потому в свое время Виктор и спихнул основные проблемы Стаи на Якова и посвятил все свое свободное время изучению людей. Их традиций, их магии, и вообще всего, что было с ними связано. Впрочем, и выбор возможной подруги тоже. Все это было ему совершенно не интересно.

-Ну так что? Мне приказать? – Не унимался Виктор, поравнявшись с Яковом. Старик снова фыркнул и остановился, повернувшись к Виктору лицом и уставившись ему в глаза. Несколько мгновений он стоял неподвижно, а потом снова фыркнул, отводя взгляд.

-Знаешь, из тебя выйдет отличный Вожак. Жаль только, что я этого уже не увижу. Ты меня в пещеры сведешь своим поведением!

Виктор только весело рассмеялся. Яков мгновение молчал, а потом пожал плечами, совершенно по-человечески, и снова зашагал по тропинке. Виктор старался не отставать от него.

-Верховный пропал достаточно давно, чтобы мало кто из ныне живущих драконов помнил его. Мы пересказываем маленьким дракончикам, как сказку, историю о том, как Верховный ушел в мир людей и не вернулся. Мы рассказываем вам о том, насколько важным было это событие. Но, обычно, мы не упоминаем о том, что он был уже очень слаб. Так слаб, что когда он впервые пропал, все решили, что он просто ушел умирать в пещеры, как было завещано нашими предками. – Яков шел и рассказывал, совершенно не сбиваясь ни с ритма шагов, ни с нити рассказа. – Но на самом деле он несколько раз исчезал, прежде, чем пропал совсем. После первого своего исчезновения он вернулся очень бодрым, воодушевленным. Мы посчитали, что это хороший знак. А как же иначе? Верховный возродился к жизни и воспрял духом. Отлично, думали мы. Это очень хорошо. Это дает надежду всем нам.

Яков внезапно замолчал и остановился, снова глядя на Виктора в упор.

-А потом он пропал на совсем. Я тогда был еще совсем юным драконом. Примерно, как Юрий сейчас. И я навсегда запомнил, каким был Верховный. И это тело, что я видел сегодня, несомненно принадлежит ему. – Яков говорил все это, глядя Виктору в глаза и следя за его реакцией. – И мне очень хотелось бы знать, как этот мальчишка смог отыскать это тело. Не ты ли ему в этом помог?

-Я всего лишь обучил его нашей магии преломления измерений. – Развел руками Виктор, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Остальное он сделал сам.

-Да неужели… - Яков снова двинулся вперед, теперь уже стараясь избегать взгляда Виктора. – Ты либо пытаешься обмануть меня, либо глубоко обманываешься сам. Этот твой Юри… Он не так-то прост, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. И вся его семья… Это ведь те самые легендарные источники силы? Ты потому сюда потащился? И ведь нашел… Я-то думал, что ты просто решил от меня сбежать…

-Яков… - Виктор не знал, что сказать.

-Я уже почти две тысячи человеческих лет Яков. – Огрызнулся старик. – И каждый раз, когда ты вот так пытаешься водить меня за нос, мне хочется сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, что я не смог воспитать в тебе уважение к старшим.

Виктор только растерянно вздохнул. Они уже почти добрались до холма. Он шел в ногу с пожилым драконом и не терял надежды, что Яков все же скажет что-то полезное. Неожиданно пожилой дракон остановился и с силой развернул Виктора к себе лицом, заглядывая в его льдистые глаза, пристально и сурово.

-Виктор, что происходит? Что случилось с Победителем? Что случилось с Главой нашего Клана? Может, ты мне все же расскажешь? – Требовательно проговорил Яков. Виктор слегка оторопел от подобной прямоты, свойственной далеко не всем драконам.

-Дело в том… - Виктор на мгновение задумался, подбирая слова. – Дело в том, что я теряю свою силу. Точнее, терял ее, пока не оказался здесь. Я уже было думал, что мое Пламя попросту угаснет. Для моего возраста это, как ты знаешь, верная смерть. Без магии мне не было бы смысла жить дальше. Не было бы никакого смысла оставаться вожаком. Зачем, если я не смог бы поддержать свой народ в трудную минуту? – Виктор почувствовал, как к горлу подступает предательский комок непролитых слез сожаления. Он отвел взгляд и постарался сосредоточиться на словах, отбросив собственные переживания подальше. – И когда я уже был готов сдаться, я вновь услышал эту легенду. Я бросился на поиски. Я постарался сделать все, чтобы найти это место. И я нашел его. Как видишь. Вода источников действительно обладает свойством восстанавливать жизненную силу магических существ и магию. Но работает она только здесь, прямо в источнике. И никак иначе. Потому-то я тут и остался.

-А что насчет этого мальчишки? Почему ты оказался с ним связан? Зачем понадобилось делиться с ним и без того едва теплящимся Пламенем? Ты совсем остатки разума растерял? Или на тебя так сильно действует откат от перетасовки души по телам? – Яков смотрел на Виктора с вызовом и некоторым непониманием на лице. Виктор вздохнул. Что тут можно было ответить?

-Потому что так распорядилась сама судьба. – Ровным тоном с мягкой улыбкой на губах отозвался Виктор. – И, знаешь, оказалось, что мое Пламя только и ждало, чтобы им поделились с человеком. Точнее, с этим конкретным человеком. После того, как я разделил с ним Пламя, оно стало ровнее. И с каждым днем, проведенным рядом с ним, оно становится только сильнее, увереннее, ярче. Юри – мое Солнце. Это очевидно.

-Предназначенная пара… Пфф! – Яков саркастически усмехнулся, а потом вдруг задумчиво уставился на Виктора немигающим взглядом. Так длилось с минуту, и вот он уже снова кривился в ироничной ухмылке. – Ты сам себя обманываешь. Но твое Пламя действительно изменилось. Может, что-то и есть в этом месте, волшебное. Но сейчас ты обязан вернуться вместе со мной. Ты должен уладить дела Клана и подготовить все для передачи власти Юре, раз уж ты решил остаться здесь. Как ты помнишь, людям в Стае не место.

-Яков… У меня несколько иные планы. Но да, я лечу сейчас с тобой, несомненно. – Виктор на мгновение задумался, а потом счастливо улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям. Он на мгновение обернулся, силясь разглядеть в листве силуэты «Секрета короля», но они уже практически поднялись на гребень холма, откуда можно было разглядеть в листве крыши гостиницы и таверны, но с тропы зданий уже не было видно.

Виктору было немного больно вот так оставлять Юри одного. Он поручил его заботам юного дракончика, но сердце все же было не на месте. Справится ли Юра с поставленной задачей? Он и сам был больше знаком с теорией, не успев толком разобраться с практикой. Оставалось только надеяться, что все вместе они дождутся возвращения Виктора без приключений.

 

 

Минако оторопело уставилась на юного дракончика, пытаясь хоть немного собраться с мыслями. Юри лишь молчал, чувствуя, как сердце его пропускает удар за ударом. Вот, значит, как это работает? Это всего лишь удовлетворение низменных потребностей тела. Всего лишь. Виктор мог бы ему все рассказать, еще в убежище. Чтобы потом Юри не пришлось чувствовать себя круглым идиотом, и собирать по кускам собственное сердце.

Слова Юрочки немного отрезвили его. Ведь он знал Виктора намного дольше и отлично разбирался в настроениях и переживаниях дракона. К тому же, со слов Юрочки, Виктор сам поручил ему позаботиться о Юри. Так что теперь придираться было особо не к чему, да и не имело смысла. Действительно, ему оставалось только дождаться возвращения Виктора и до этого счастливого дня постараться делать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

-Я еще раз поговорю с Отабеком. – Сухо проговорил Юра и поспешил откланяться.

-Что это только что было?! – Ожила вдруг Минако. Юри вымученно ей улыбнулся.

-Что б я понимал… - В сердцах бросил он. Взъерошив волосы одной рукой, вторую он сунул в карман и вдруг замер. Пальцы нащупали свернутый в несколько раз листок бумаги. Юри оторопело вынул его из кармана и уставился во все глаза. Минако мгновенно сориентировалась и попыталась выхватить у него таинственную записку. Но Юри был неумолим. Он перехватил тонкое запястье ведуньи в паре сантиметров от своей руки и литка бумаги, не давая осуществить задуманное.

-Хоть прочитай прямо сейчас, что там. Мне же любопытно! – Надулась ведунья, вырываясь из хватки мага и отходя на пару шагов, потирая запястье. – И кто тебя научил так реагировать на любимую наставницу?! Раньше у тебя от меня секретов не было.

Юри лишь отмахнулся. Он развернул записку и узнал ровный почерк Виктора.

«Дорогой мой возлюбленный Юри.

Снова и снова прошу прощения, что мне пришлось так внезапно покинуть тебя. Прежде, чем я смогу вернуться к тебе и продолжить твое обучение, мне следует разобраться с делами стаи. Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, Юрочке придется наступить на собственные чувства и раньше времени занять мое место. Я не могу этого допустить. И как его наставник, и как его названный отец.

Потому прошу тебя понять и принять это без возражений, как данность. Я непременно вернусь, не сомневайся.

Пока меня не будет, у тебя могут возникнуть некоторые трудности, которые мы не успели обсудить. Надеюсь, что мой юный ученик-дракон сможет помочь тебе во всех возникших вопросах. Иначе какой из него король? Он знает все нюансы драконьей магии, хоть и делает вид, что совершенно ничего не смыслит в ней. Так что смело обращайся к нему в случае, если тебе понадобится помощь или разъяснение.

Постарайся не злоупотреблять переходами в драконье тело и обратно. Есть очень важные причины, чтобы этого не делать. Например, все еще жаждущие крови местные жители, которые непременно придут выяснить, что же это за новый дракон завелся у них под боком. Так что будет лучше, если до моего возращения ты посидишь спокойно дома, не экспериментируя лишний раз.

Потереби Юру, он знает много забавных заклинаний, которые тебе непременно понравятся. Но тоже не увлекайтесь. Твоя радуга прекрасна, но кто знает… К тому же вам нужно совместными усилиями продолжить обучение Отабека. К моему возвращению нам нужно будет постараться разучить с ним заклинание голема. Это жизненно необходимо. Отнесись к этому ответственно, ведь только ты можешь передать ему все премудрости хитросплетения магии людей и драконов. Ты единственный, кто всецело знаком с обеими техниками. Очень на тебя рассчитываю.

Надеюсь, ожидание не будет для тебя слишком мучительным. Впрочем, как и для меня. До скорой доброй встречи.

Искренне и всецело твой Виктор.»

 

Прочитав последние строки послания, Юри прижал листок к груди и с тоской запрокинул голову, уставившись в небо. Так он старался сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Виктор улетел. Оставил ему в няньки Юрочку и сунул в карман записку с указаниями, что делать и как себя вести в его отсутствие. Сухо, расчетливо, по-деловому. Ни единой лишней эмоции. Но на сердце у Юри все равно от этих ровных рукописных строк становилось теплее. Он никак не мог понять, в чем тут дело.

-Просто ты его любишь. А он любит тебя. И еще ты – редкостная бестолочь! – Сообщила Минако, которая, не сильно таясь, читала письмо Виктора, заглядывая Юри через плечо. Юный маг был настолько поглощен посланием, что даже не заметил ее присутствия. А ведь она стояла почти вплотную, чуть ли не повиснув на нем.

-Тебе непременно надо везде сунуть свой нос, госпожа? – Не удержался Юри от колкого замечания.

-Если ты сам не можешь разобраться в каких-то вопросах, не смей отвергать помощь, которую тебе бескорыстно предлагают! – Возмутилась Минако, чуть отпрянув. – Ты не видишь, зато вижу я, ведь это письмо пронизано заботой, заботой о тебе и любовью к тебе. Он не смог при этом старике тебе что-то объяснить, но постарался пояснить в письме. Это прекрасный жест, не находишь?

Юри вздохнул. Рассказать Минако в красках, что произошло между ним и Виктором, пока они отсутствовали, он не мог, как и не мог толком пояснить, что случилось прошлым вечером. А без этого он не мог высказать все, что было у него на сердце.

-Госпожа, может, вам стоит вернуться в трактир? – Голос Мари заставил Юри подпрыгнуть на месте. Минако недовольно фыркнула, но кивнула.

-Ты права, девочка, с ним действительно невозможно разговаривать. – Бросила ведунья и направилась прочь. Мари проследила за ней взглядом, дождавшись, когда ведунья скроется за дверями гостиницы, и повернулась к брату.

-Правильно ли я понимаю, вы с Виктором решили все разногласия, что были между вами? – Начала она издалека. Юри коротко кивнул и передал ей письмо. Мари быстро пробежалась глазами по тексту и вздохнула, улыбнувшись.

-В одном Минако права: ваша встреча – это судьба! – Проговорила Мари после небольшой паузы.

-И почему все рассуждают о судьбе, и только я ничего похожего не вижу? – Вздохнул Юри. – Мари, о какой заботе может идти речь, если он меня бросил? Воспользовался случаем и бросил…

Мари сочувственно обняла брата за плечи.

-Не думай, что он сделал это по собственной воле. – Мягко проговорила она. – Тот ритуал, который он здесь проходит, не предполагает длительного прерывания. Нужно делать все последовательно. Если прерваться на длительное время, все нужно будет начинать сначала. А для него это очень важно. Вот тебе еще одна причина, кстати, чтобы ему вернуться. Ему нужны наши источники. И ему нужен ты, Юри. – Мари ненавязчиво развернула Юри и повела к тому самому источнику, где они с Виктором проводили ночи вдвоем, нежась в теплой воде. – Умойся из источника. Отбрось мрачные мысли. Тебе нужно о много подумать, да, но не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Возможно, ты видишь все немного с того ракурса.

Юри послушно шел, увлекаемый заботливыми руками сестры, ее мягким тихим голосом и надеждой на то, что в ее словах есть смысл.

 

 

Юрочка вернулся в зал трактира сразу же, как высказал все свои мысли Юри. Отабек продолжал хмуро топить собственное горе в кружке с элем. Он уже был изрядно пьян, и дракончику внезапно стало жалко парня. На самом деле только Отабек и мог понять, на какие жертвы приходится идти лидеру. И именно сейчас он совершенно не желал понимать и сочувствовать проблемам юного дракончика.

Тошия вопросительно глянул на Юру из-за стойки, взглядом указав на все такого же хмурого Алтына. Юрочка пожал плечами и беззаботно взгромоздился на табурет рядом с парнем.

-Ты долго дуться собираешься? – Спокойно поинтересовался он. Отабек чуть покосился на него, но промолчал. – Я не очень понимаю, что тебе не нравится? То, что я исполняю свой долг? Или то, что…

-Договаривай. – Хмуро потребовал парень. Юрочка вдохнул, закатил глаза и снова вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

-Что уж тут поделаешь… Такая у нас, магов-драконов, проблема. Мы с этим ничего не можем поделать. Я же тебе уже говорил. Виктор попросил меня позаботиться о его маге-недоучке. Не могу же я разочаровать своего наставника. Он мне, как отец, в конце концов. – В тоне дракончика было больше снисхождения, но и ворчливые нотки тоже присутствовали. – И почему я вообще оказался между вами, как между двух огней? Можно подумать, я там развлекался прошлым вечером!

-Можно подумать, что это было не так?! – Не удержался Отабек, разворачиваясь к дракончику лицом, полным ярости. Юра немного опешил. Он чуть отпрянул и уставился во все глаза на своего наездника.

-В целом, нет. – Тихо проговорил он. Отабек как-то вдруг остыл и грустно вздохнул.

-Все дело в этой чертовой связи. Я не могу игнорировать то, что ты делаешь. Вообще не могу. А может, и не в связи дело вовсе. – Алтын одним глотком допил остатки эля из своей кружки и с шумом водрузил ее на стойку, вновь разворачиваясь к дракончику лицом. – Знаешь, Юра, в таких случаях принято в морду дать. Но мне как-то не с руки…

Отабек соскользнул с табурета и одним быстрым движением оказался настолько близко к дракончику, что тот даже слегка поморщился. От парня сильно пахло элем. Но даже это мимолетное выражение на смазливой мордашке дракончика не остановило Алтына в его порыве. Он цепко перехватил Юрочку за плечи, привлекая все ближе, и крепко поцеловал. Дракончик, в первый момент дико перепугавшийся, инстинктивно пытался сопротивляться, но быстро бросил эти попытки, как только понял, что ему ничего не угрожает. Более того, его лицо мгновенно смягчилось, глаза заволокло пеленой, и он начал оседать в объятия своего наездника.

Тошия, наблюдавший всю эту сцену с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, чуть не выронил тщательно вытертую кружку, что была в него в руках. Сложно было понять, когда надо вмешаться, и нужно ли вообще вмешиваться. Но беспорядков у себя в заведении Тошия старался избегать. А дракончик со своим наездником начали ссориться, как только Юра поздно вечером спустился в зал трактира. И теперь, из обрывков их разговор, Тошия мог только предполагать, что стало причиной их поведения.

-Передайте, чтобы меня до вечера не беспокоили. – Бросил непринужденно Алтын, подхватывая онемевшего и, казалось, совершенно бескостного дракончика на руки и направляясь к двери в гостиницу. – Хочу побыть со своей «невестой». – Добавил парень в ответ на изумленный взгляд хозяина. Тошия даже и не знал, что его больше изумило. То, что сказал Отабек, то, что он сделал, или совершенное согласие дракончика с тем, как с ним обращались.

-Что тут, черт возьми, происходит? – Изумилась Минако, поравнявшись с Отабеком в дверях. Тот ничего ей не ответил.

-Понятия не имею! – Отозвался от стойки Тошия, подбирая челюсть с пола. Минако подошла к стойке и одним плавным движением запрыгнула на нее, закидывая ногу на ногу, так что разрезы на ее пышной юбке мгновенно обнажили изящные лодыжки.

-Сегодня решительно странный день… - Протянула ведунья.

-И почему ты вообще вопросы задаешь? – Изумился Тошия. – Не ты ли говорила, что тебе достаточно «просто заглянуть в будущее, чтобы все знать»? Ну что? Может, расскажешь мне, что ждет моего сына и всех его друзей?

-Хорошо все будет. – Коротко бросила ведунья. – Я уже говорила, что твоему сыну предназначен дракон. Иначе и быть не может. Так что не стоит и переживать…

-Тогда почему этот дракон оставил его на произвол судьбы? – Не унимался Тошия.

-А кто сказал, что он его бросил? Вовсе это не так. – Пожала плечами ведунья. – Напротив, у них все отлично. Настолько хорошо, что…

-Что? – Тошия придвинулся поближе, облокотившись на стойку, чтобы их никто не подслушал.

-Твой сын будет счастлив, не сомневайся! Ему нужно лишь немного набраться терпения. – С улыбкой добавила Минако. – А что случилось с этими двоими? Они все выяснили?

-Не знаю, что они там выяснили, но то, что не подерутся, меня искренне радует. – Отозвался Тошия, выпрямляясь. Минако деловито хмыкнула и соскочила со стойки.

-И на том спасибо. Буду к вечеру! – Бросила ведунья, летящей походкой направляясь к выходу. Тошия только махнул ей на прощанье, возвращаясь к работе. Дело потихоньку шло к полудню, а это означало, что гарнизонные вот-вот начнут подтягиваться в трактир, чтобы отобедать и посплетничать.

 

 

То ли целебная вода источника, то ли приятная беседа с Мари, но что-то или все вместе возымело действие. Юри расслабился и больше не забивал себе голову пустыми предположениями, решив после возвращения спросить Виктора лично обо всем,  что его теперь беспокоило. Это было по-настоящему верным решением, как потом понял Юри.

В тот вечер никто из компании так и не спустился в зал трактира. Юри заперся в своей комнате и пытался, посредством переворачивания всех своих учебных книг, набросать план занятий с Отабеком, чтобы как можно скорее обучить его основам магии, как людей, так и драконов.

Алтын вместе с дракончиком заперлись в комнате наездника и не показывали наружу носа. Хироко дважды относила им перекусить и на вопросы остальных об этой парочке коротко отвечала, что все отлично.

-Мальчики просто отдыхают. – С улыбкой поясняла женщина, извиняясь и возвращаясь к работе. Так что в трактире царил привычный, но довольно заурядный гвалт, который бывал тут до возвращения Юри из Академии.

На следующее утро все собрались в зале трактира за завтраком. Отабек выглядел хмурым, но дело было уже не в обидах, а в банальном похмелье. На все уговоры Юри и дракончика полечить его, парень только отмахивался, утверждая, что через пару часов оно само пройдет.

-И как ты собираешься тренировать заклинания, если ты даже вертикально стоишь с трудом? – Проворчал дракончик. Отабек снова от него отмахнулся. Тошия принес ему кружку с каким-то горячим, пряным отваром. Парень поблагодарил его и с фырканьем сделал аккуратный глоток. Буквально на глазах его лицо расправилось и просветлело.

-Удивительно. – Не удержался Юри. – Пап, это то, что я думаю?

-Да, сынок. Оно самое. Фамильное средство от похмелья. – Подтвердил Тошия.

-А что там? – Заинтригованно подался вперед Юрочка, заглядывая в кружку к Отабеку.

-Ничего смертельного. Просто пряности, травы и кипяток. – Пояснил Юри, ковыряясь в тарелке с завтраком. Есть почему-то не хотелось совершенно. Его организм продолжал переваривать обильную трапезу двухдневной давности. Юри сделал себе пометку на будущее, спросить у Виктора, можно ли как-то умерить физический голод после перемещения из тела в тело. Иначе в скором времени ему светили серьезные проблемы с желудком. Тот просто не в силах был вынести такой нагрузки.

-И почему трактирщики поят своих посетителей такими действенными лекарствами? Не в ваших же интересах, чтобы клиент «лечился» на совесть? – Проговорил удивленный дракончик.

-Как раз в наших. – Буркнул Юри. – Если клиент у нас будет «лечиться» только выпивкой, то быстро сопьется.

-Или его, чего доброго, жена перестанет к нам отпускать. – Подхватил с усмешкой Тошия. – А так все довольны. Он к нам пришел, у нас напился. На следующее утро с головной болью и прочим пришел к нам же и у нас пришел в норму. Вечером он снова у нас.

-Идеальный замкнутый круг. – Присвистнул с восторгом юный дракончик. Тошия довольно закивал, ухмыляясь.

После завтрака вся троица направилась на холм. Юри поделился по дороге с остальными своими соображениями относительно того, в каком направлении стоит двигаться в обучении Отабека. Дракончик пришел в неописуемый восторг и рьяно кивал на каждый пункт. План был предельно прост: Юри рассказывал Отабеку о заклинании, Юра демонстрировал драконий аналог с описанием, как у них это работает, затем Юрии показывал, как это срабатывает у людей. В идеале понятно должно было быть всем, и в теории так было проще и быстрее научиться тому или иному заклинанию.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда вся троица расположилась на краю того самого обрыва, все еще пригреваемого солнцем, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть. День выдался напряженным. Отабек впитывал информацию, как губка. Юри все больше и больше нравилось его обучать. А Юрочка просто от души резвился. Оказалось, что Виктор дал ему персональное задание – обучиться самоконтролю, чтобы больше не паниковать после перехода из одного тела в другое. Теорию дракончик вроде бы знал, теперь предстояло попрактиковаться. Но Юра упорно откладывал этот счастливый момент, осознавая, что справиться с «голодом» сможет далеко не сразу.

Обсудив все это с дракончиком, Юри вдруг осознал, что для него это тоже было сложно. Не только Юри смущался происходящего. Дракончик тоже немного паниковал. Хотя его наездник и был при нем, в отличие от Виктора.

-Слушай, Юра, Виктор упоминал, что ты знаешь какие-то простенькие драконьи фокусы, которые он мне не показывал, но мне стоило бы их выучить. – Вдруг вспомнил Юри, пока они нежились на солнышке.

-А что именно тебя интересует? – Переспросил дракончик. – У нас множество заклинаний, которые существую чисто для развлечения. Например, мы можем устраивать фейерверки на ровном месте. И в отличие от вас, людей, нам это ничего не стоит. И сделать мы можем что угодно. Например, соткать замок из сполохов и огней. Это зрелищно, но совершенно бесполезно. Разве что врага отвлечь, но когда все кругом такое умеют, это уже не срабатывает.

-А что еще?

-Можно найти воду. Но у вас такое заклинание тоже есть. Можно им же искать руду или просто пропавшую вещь. – Продолжал дракончик, отвечая на вопрос.

-А у нас это делится на несколько заклинаний. – Отметил Отабек, заинтересованно. – Т.е. если я освою драконий вариант, мне, по логике, не нужно будет осваивать несколько людских аналогов?

Дракончик и маг уставились на наездника во все глаза. Им ничего подобного в голову не приходило.

-Знаешь, нам стоит завтра просмотреть книги всем вместе. Возможно, что ты, Юра, найдешь еще похожие моменты. – Предложил Юри. Дракончик кивнул. Отабек просто пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию панорамы города вдалеке. Внезапно он нахмурился и даже поднялся на ноги, что-то разглядывая.

-Что-то случилось? – Удивленно поинтересовался дракончик, тоже поднимаясь на ноги и глядя в ту сторону, куда, не отрываясь, смотрел Алтын. Юри последовал их примеру. И то, что он увидел, его изрядно удивило. Над гарнизоном развевалось совершенно новое знамя. Учитывая, что Отабек последние недели провел в «Секрете короля», управляя гарнизоном на расстоянии, без его согласия ничего подобного случиться не должно было. Но посланников из гарнизона вот уже пару дней никто не видел.

-Это переворот? – Поинтересовался с беспокойством в голосе Юрочка.

-Нет. – Почти в один голос отозвались Отабек и Юри.

-Это означает прибытие кого-то из высокопоставленных военачальников. – Пояснил Отабек. – Думаю, тот факт, что меня не оповестили, может означать только одно: у нас новый комендант.

Все трое переглянулись и неспешно направились по тропинке, ведущей с холма.

 

 

Ответ на их опасения ждал их в трактире в лице странного вида человека. Этот человек презрительным взглядом осмотрел с ног до головы Отабека, вошедшего последним, и совершенно не уделил внимания ни Юри, ни дракончику. Он прокашлялся и спокойным, ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом представился:

-Третий генерал королевской армии, комендант форт-рояла, Алдияр Алтын.

Отабек от двери от души фыркнул. Юри, услышав имя незнакомца тут же обернулся к парню и вопросительно на него посмотрел. Дракончик тоже уставился на своего наездника во все глаза.

-Ты забыл, папа, сказать, что ты – один из богатейших вельмож королевства. – С иронией проговорил Отабек и с совершенно бесстрастным выражением на лице сделал вид, что отдает честь. Генерал пошел красными пятнами от ярости, но постарался сохранить лицо до последнего.

-Не забыл, а не посчитал необходимым сообщать. – Поправил его мужчина, с трудом сохраняя достоинство. – Если присутствующие мне позволят, я хотел бы поговорить со своим сыном наедине.

-Именно с сыном, а не с комендантом местного гарнизона? – Уточнил Отабек, вздернув вопросительно бровь.

-Именно с сыном. – Резко, но все же сдержанно подтвердил мужчина. Тошия тут же ожил, выбегая из-за стойки и приветственными жестами повел своего высокопоставленного гостя в отгороженную от общего зала комнату. Отабек смиренно шел за ними. Юрочка попытался перехватить его за запястье, когда он с ним поравнялся, но наездник сделал жест рукой, показывая, что не время.

-Все хорошо. Мы просто поговорим. – Коротко пояснил он. Юрочка так и остался стоять в сторонке, провожая взглядом Отабека. Юри стоял радом и тоже во все глаза таращился на процессию. Что мог значить приезд отца Отабека? Он, кажется, упоминал, что папочка у него военный и всегда мечтал, чтобы его сын был магом? Если все так, то есть шанс, что разговор пройдет в наилучшем ключе, ведь теперь Алтын-младший был в некотором роде магом, хоть и очень неумелым пока что.

-Не переживай, там все под контролем. – Проговорил Тошия, проходя мимо дракончика и потрепав его по плечу. Юра вздохнул и поплелся к стойке. Тошия уже успел скрыться за дверью гостиницы, явно направляясь на кухню, предупредить Хироко о важном заказе. Юри помедлил мгновение и тоже направился к стойке, устраиваясь рядом с дракончиком.

-Папа прав. Не все так плохо. Если к Отабеку приехал его отец, значит, случилось что-то важное, но не обязательно плохое. – Юри чуть приобнял за плечи дракончика и вдруг отпрянул, в ужасе уставившись на собственные руки. Видение было таким четким, что Юри на мгновение показалось, будто он был вовсе не здесь и сейчас, а именно «там и тогда». Юрочка вопросительно уставился на него, а потом ехидно усмехнулся. Очевидно, он отлично понимал, что именно творилось с юным магом.

-Я так понимаю, ты кое-что вспомнил? – С той же ехидной улыбкой уточнил дракончик. Юри смотрел на него во все глаза, не веря собственному разуму, что подсунул ему обрывочное воспоминание того самого злополучного вечера.

-Д-да… - Протянул оторопело маг и уставился теперь уже на дракончика. Юрочка пожал плечами и чуть шире улыбнулся.

-Это прям комплимент моему израненному сердцу. – Промурлыкал он, подавшись чуть вперед. Юри инстинктивно отпрянул. – А вот это уже и не пахнет лестью и похвалой. – Заметил дракончик, становясь серьезным. – Знаешь, я уже говорил тебе, что мне было не намного легче, когда вы с Виктором отправились резвиться на двое суток. Я тут был один на один с этой проблемой. Тебе в некотором роде повезло. Ты хоть понимаешь, как устроено твое тело. Я вот некоторых технических моментов просто не знал. И не окажись рядом со мной Отабека, гореть бы мне в этом адском пламени до самого вашего возвращения. Хотя кто знает, возможно, мне бы под руку подвернулся какой-нибудь несчастный, которому пришлось бы…

Юри вдруг осознал, что у него действительно не было проблем со всем этим. В первый раз он был наедине с Виктором, и вроде как оказался совершенно не против его кандидатуры в свои любовники. Это было логичным и комфортным продолжением всего того, что долгое время развивалось между магом и драконом. Во второй раз рядом, по настоянию Виктора, был Юра, который и принял на себя основной удар, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, как отреагирует его наездник, и чем все это вообще может закончиться. Так что Юри несказанно повезло. Его окружали настоящие друзья.

Внезапно осознав все это, он порывисто обнял дракончика, чем вызвал у того почти девчоночий писк. Юрочка был настолько ошарашен, что даже не пытался вырываться.

-Чего это ты? – Ехидно уточнил он, когда спустя несколько минут Юри и не думал отпускать его. – Рассчитываешь на продолжение? Извини, но мое сердце безвозвратно отдано другому. А без его разрешения и тела моего не получить.

-Очень рад это слышать. – Раздалось над их головами. Отабек с улыбкой смотрел на своего дракончика, пытавшегося судорожно отцепить от себя Юри. Маг на мгновение зарделся, смутился и все-таки выпустил мальчишеское тело из своих цепких лапок.

-Я и не думал, что все так серьезно. – Лукаво добавил Алтын, присаживаясь рядом с Юрочкой.

-Более чем. – Подтвердил дракончик, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и потянувшись, чтобы поцеловать. Но тут Отабек его опередил, дав понять, что этого лучше пока не делать.

-Отец прибыл сюда, чтобы поговорить со мной. У него действительно важные новости. – Пояснил Отабек, когда две пары глаз уставились на него. – Сейчас там накрывают на стол, так что папа немного занят светской беседой с хозяйкой, но потом он просил пригласить всех вас отужинать с нами. Он хочет кое-что всем нам рассказать. Очень все таинственно и торжественно. Думаю, нам стоит принять его приглашение.

Пока Хироко суетилась в закутке за главным залом, накрывая стол и беседуя с гостем, Отабек, дракончик и Юри перекинулись еще парой дежурных фраз и успели поболтать о пустяках с Тошией. Под самый конец этой беседы явилась Минако, как всегда веселая, довольная и счастливая.

-Сегодня дождит, а, Тошия? – С лукавой улыбкой поинтересовалась она, вспорхнув на стойку рядом с Юри и тут же положив ему руку на плечо.

-Милая, как всегда! Я только рад твоему дождичку! – Отозвался Тошия, сияя, как новая золотая монета. Отабек на всю эту сцену только хмыкнул. Юри с дракончиком почти синхронно пожали плечами. Тут только Юри понял, что рука Минако с его плеча никуда не делась. Он вопросительно посмотрел на ведунью, глаза которой сосредоточенно изучали его лицо.

-Что-то не так, госпожа? – Решил уточнить Юри. Минако еще мгновение смотрела на него, а потом лишь кивнула, отмахнувшись и убирая руку с его плеча.

-Не бери в голову! – Бросила она, почти рассмеявшись. – Просто будь сегодня внимателен к тому, что и кому говоришь.

Юри на мгновение напрягся, чувствуя почти инстинктивно, как от слов ведуньи напряглись и его друзья рядом с ним. Потом он коротко кивнул и поспешил подняться вслед за дракончиком и его наездником, которые уже шли навстречу спешащей на кухню Хироко, которая только что вышла в общий зал. Это было своеобразным сигналом к началу ужина, так что им стоило поторопиться.

Войдя в отгороженную от общего зала комнату, Юри меньше всего ожидал, что отец Отабека окажется сидящим в совершенно расслабленной, непринужденной позе с кружкой эля в руках.

-Идите сюда, ребята. – Оживленно замахал он руками, улыбаясь им. Юри был порядком шокирован. Дракончик тоже немного оторопел, но увлекаемый властной рукой своего наездника, которой тот его обнимал за талию, он прошел в зал и покорно присел за стол туда, куда указал ему Отабек. Юри сел на свободное место напротив них, оказавшись чуть ближе к отцу Отабека, чем ему хотелось бы.  

-Ты как-то слишком быстро начал. – Отметил Отабек, обращаясь к отцу. – Я тебе еще не всех успел представить, а ты уже пьешь вовсю.

-Тут настолько располагающая атмосфера…- Попытался оправдаться папаша, улыбаясь от уха до уха самой счастливой улыбкой, какую только можно было представить.

-Ладно. В общем, это, - Отабек указал на Юри, - Юри – сын хозяина «Секрета короля», маг и владелец дракона. А это… - Отабек запнулся, снова приобняв Юрочку. – Это Юра. Мы… Даже не знаю, как это вообще правильно охарактеризовать…

-Это не важно! Юри? Верно? У тебя такие обаятельные родители! А знал ли ты, что сам Верховный Король знаком с твоим отцом и много мне о нем рассказывал? Оказывается, когда-то он останавливался здесь во время какого-то из своих военных походов, и был очень удивлен, встретив настолько приветливых людей. Именно из-за этой встречи и появился декрет о том, что владельцы трактиров, имеющие в пристройке жилые комнаты, могут не платить налог на спиртное! Кто бы мог подумать, но это заслуга твоего отца!

Юри чуть не подавился элем из своей кружки, услышав слова гостя. Действительно, кто бы мог подумать, что его словоохотливый папаша умудрится уговорить самого короля сделать так, чтобы его бизнес процветал.

-По лицу вижу, что ты не знал! А это действительно так! Так что, сегодня я надеюсь насладиться вашим гостеприимством!  
-Мы к вашим услугам, сэр. – Чуть смущенно проговорил Юри заученную фразу для клиентов. Годы работы в «Секрете короля» под постоянным и чутким руководством родителей наложили на него определенный отпечаток.

-Боги, насколько милый парень! Отабек, я так рад, что у тебя теперь есть такие хорошие, как Юри, друзья!

Отабек коротко кивнул и пристально взглянул на отца, надеясь что-то до него донести. Но, похоже, было уже поздно взывать к рассудку.

-Отец, у тебя были какие-то важные новости для нас всех. Не так ли? – Напомнил сдержанно он.

-Да, точно. Ну, тебе я уже говорил, что ты теперь официально комендант местного гарнизона. К тебе в скором времени пришлют пару десятков солдат в подкрепление. И пару драконов. Не знаю, как уж ты там будешь с ними управляться, но придется поискать опытных магов, чтобы тебе помогли. Раз уж у нас такая оказия…

-Папа, у меня для тебя тоже есть новость. – Сдержанно начал Отабек. Было видно, что ему сложно решиться на то, чтобы все рассказать отцу. Но, похоже, иного выбора у него не было. Только вот способ он выбрал своеобразный. Чуть выставив перед собой руку, ладонью вверх, Отабек сделал ловкое движение пальцами, которое они как раз и тренировали весь этот день, и чуть выше его ладони вспыхнуло живое пламя. Небольшой его язычок колыхался и искрился, живой и подвижный, отбрасывая легкие тени от предметов, что стояли рядом на столе.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Юри судорожно сглотнул, как ему казалось, настолько громко, что его могли бы услышать абсолютно все в комнате. Отец Отабека чуть не выронил кружку с элем, но вовремя спохватился и неуклюже поставил ее на стол.

-Это…

-Магия. – Подтвердил Отабек, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. – Всю мою жизнь мне рассказывали, что мой потенциал равен абсолютному нулю. Так вот это не так.

Молчание снова наполнило пространство небольшой комнаты. На этот раз его нарушил Юрочка.

-Мы говорим начистоту? – Решил уточнить он у своего наездника. Отабек коротко кивнул.

-Да, ему можно доверять. Я ведь прав, папа?

Алтын-старший оторопело кивнул, не проронив ни слова.

-Дело все в том, что у меня теперь не просто есть магия. У меня есть собственный дракон. Думаю, не стоит уточнять, что это означает на практике?

-Что ж… - Протянул Алтын-старший, приходя понемногу в себя. – Это отличная новость. Не знаю, смогу ли я теперь затмить ее своей.

-Можешь попытаться. – Вежливо отозвался Отбаке, едва заметно проведя над танцующим пламенем ладонью второй руки, так что огонек тут же погас, не оставив после себя и следа.

-Мы говорили с Его Величеством, и он дал разрешение. – Торжественно произнес отец Отабека. От его слов все только насторожились, продолжая недоумевать, ведь яснее им не стало. – Что за лица? Мы с твоей матерью получили разрешение, так что ты можешь выбрать себе пару и как можно скорее жениться! Его Величество не против, если один из комендантов, что пребывают у него на службе, обзаведется семьей.

Тишина, что настала после сказанного, была в несколько раз плотнее, чем все предыдущие паузы. Юри даже показалось, что он вот-вот оглохнет, но тут из общего зала донесся веселый смех Минако, напоминая о том, что время не остановилось, и жизнь не стоит на месте.

-Это значит… - Оторопело произнес Юрочка, чувствуя, как по его щекам сбегают горячие капли слез.

-Это ничего не значит. – Ровным тоном произнес Отабек. – Ни для меня, ни для тебя. Между нами это ничего не изменит. – Уверенно добавил он, с вызовом глядя на отца.

-Что вы, я и не собирался разбивать здесь чьи-то сердца. – Поспешил с заверениями Алтын-старший. – К тому же, милая барышня вполне подойдет на роль моей невестки.

Тут уж Юри, который вновь рискнул поднести кружку с элем ко рту, не на шутку закашлялся, подавившись содержимым.

-Я что-то не то сказал? – Удивленно поинтересовался Алтын-старший, недоуменно взирая на продолжавшего откашливаться Юри, временами переводя взгляд на рыдающего тихонько дракончика и сидящего с каменным выражением на лице сына.

-Я не барышня! – С вызовом заявил Юрочка, поднимаясь на ноги и утирая слезы рукавом. – И не думаю, что для меня ваши слова что-то меняют. Если Отабек так решит, я последую за ним хоть в адское пекло! Потому что он – мой наездник, а я – его дракон! И связь наша нерушима!

Юри, который только успел прокашляться, на этих словах получил новый приступ чахотки. Это был вариант клятвы, что давалась наездником в момент обретения им дракона, переложенная так, чтобы она звучала от лица дракона, что обычно было неприемлемо, поскольку все драконы в их стране были условно разумными и говорить с людьми не желали или не умели. Кто знает…

-Все так, отец. Все именно так, как ты только что услышал. – Подтвердил Отабек. – Я так понимаю, что жениться мне не светит. Очень жаль, что вам с мамой пришлось потревожить ради этого разрешения Его Величество.

Алтын-старший, казалось, потерял дар речи. Он сидел и во все глаза глядел на сына, будто у него выросла вторая голова. И в этом взгляде было столько всего: и удивление, и радость, и осуждение, и просто откровенное непонимание.

-Приношу свои извинения. – Промямлил, наконец, оторопевший родитель. Он не с первого раза нащупал кружку с элем и сделал нервный глоток из нее, чуть закашлявшись, как недавно Юри. – У меня и в мыслях не было…

-Что у твоего сына могут быть свои планы? – С вызовом поинтересовался Отабек. – Время, когда ты меня всецело опекал и навязывал мне свое мнение, безвозвратно миновало. – Резко проговорил он. – Я уже не ребенок. Я мужчина. И я занимаю ответственную, высокую должность. Сейчас меня обучают магии и всем тонкостям роли наездника. И не так, как это бывает обычно. Потому что, как видишь, мой дракон более, чем разумен. – Он обнял Юрочку за тонкие плечи, привлекая к себе. От слез на его смазливой мордашке не осталось и следа. Во взгляде горело пламя, холодное и живое, его внутренний Огонь.

Мужчина чуть отшатнулся, взглянув в эти пылающие глаза.

-Я… никогда…

-Да, ты никогда не думал, что такое может произойти. – Отрезал Отабек, не желая слушать возможных оправданий, извинений или возражений. – Ты просто все решал за меня и только.

-Нет. Я просто никогда не встречал дракона, который мог бы принимать человеческую форму.

Напряжение в комнате внезапно рассыпалось, будто его и не было. Как карточный домик от легчайшего дуновения ветерка.

-Это так. Юрочка у нас не совсем обычный дракон. – Включился в разговор Юри. – Он представитель далекого Клана, о котором у нас только легенды ходят. Он из Северных Земель.

Юри говорил таким тоном, будто лекцию читал. Но он понимал, что не стоит вываливать на малознакомого человека всю правду. К тому же, он помнил о предупреждении ведуньи. Хоть Минако его и раздражала, он привык доверять ее суждениям, а теперь верил и в ее видения. Мало ли что она там такое углядела. Не стоит этим пренебрегать.

-Так значит, ты его обучаешь? – Уточнил Алтын-старший, поворачиваясь к Юри. Тот коротко кивнул.

-В некотором роде. Отабека ничего особенно учить не надо. К тому же, Юра тоже маг и очень неплохой по нашим меркам. Так что он вполне способен показать и рассказать Отабеку все, что знает о магии, чтобы помочь как можно скорее развить его способности.

-Т.е. эта его магия приобретенная? – Уточнил мужчина.

-Можно и так сказать. Вы ведь, наверное, слышали, что произошло в гарнизоне за последнее время? Отабек стал участником очень неприятного поединка и сильно пострадал. Так что при его лечении нам пришлось прибегнуть к некоторым хитростям, дарованным только магам. И мы сами были крайне удивлены, обнаружив в нем магическую энергию. Отабек утверждал, что никогда магией не владел в практическом смысле. Так что мы обучаем его, в некотором роде, с азов. Думаю, у нас уйдет на это еще какое-то время…

-Вот оно как… Потому ты и прячешься здесь от своих подчиненных? Переживаешь, как они могут воспринять подобные новости…

-Именно. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы это продолжало оставаться секретом. – Категорично отозвался Отабек. – Наберись терпения, отец, и ты увидишь, что твой сын не настолько никчемный, как тебе могло бы показаться.

-Я никогда не считал тебя никчемным. Напротив, всегда желал, чтобы ты чувствовал себя выше и лучше других…

-И заставлял изучать магию в теории, зная, что я, вероятно, никогда не смогу применить ее на практике. Не слишком ли жестоко, отец?

-Это не так…

-Я думаю, что это была попытка позаботиться о тебе. – Вмешался Юри. – Я думаю, что это было сделано для того, чтобы ты как раз не ощущал себя никчемным. Со мной было примерно так же, пока…

Юри осекся и прикусил язык, вовремя замолчав.

-Да, я это прекрасно понимаю. – Отозвался Отабек. – Потому и не злюсь. Но сейчас у меня все стало иначе. В некотором роде благодаря Юрочке. И я не хочу ничего слышать ни о какой женитьбе…

-Ах, как жаль… - Протянул Алтын-старший. – Твоя мать будет очень расстроена. Хотя… Мне лично все равно. Но, может, Юре стоит притвориться девушкой ненадолго. Примерно на одну браную церемонию. Тогда, думается мне, все остались бы довольны. И мне не пришлось бы расстраивать твою мать.

Отабек тяжело вздохнул и вопросительно посмотрел на дракончика. Тот неуклюже пожал тонкими плечиками под его рукой, все еще лежавшей на них.

-Если тебе будет так угодно… - Отозвался дракончик, едва заметно и очень лукаво улыбнувшись.

-Ладно, это не разговор для сегодняшнего вечера. – Категорично заявил Отабек, отпуская Юрочку и усаживаясь обратно на свое место. – Если возражений нет, я бы с удовольствием продолжил ужин.

Юра сел обратно на свое место и тут же сунул в рот не самым изящным жестом кусок стянутого с общего блюда мяса, чем вызвал восторженный смех их гостя. На Юри такой поворот подействовал расслабляюще. Он отсалютовал своей кружкой, призывая всех к тому, чтобы сказать тост.

-Точно! – Подхватил Алтын-старший. – За то, чтобы мечты сбывались! – Высокопарно произнес он, поднося свою кружку к губам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алдияр - ваше величество, благородие.


	18. Что может быть проще?

Сказать, что Юри грустил по Виктору в его отсутствие, это не сказать ничего. Он помнил о своем драконе каждую минуту, каждую секунду свободного времени. Он видел его образ, когда закрывал глаза. Слышал его голос в ночной тишине своей комнаты. Это напоминало наваждение. И Юри не всегда мог с точностью сказать, где был сон, а где явь.

Прошло десять дней с момента ухода Виктора. Юри уже буквально не находил себе места. Ему казалось, что если Виктор не явился обратно с самого утра, значит, непременно что-то случилось, и, конечно же, что-то плохое. Он проигрывал в голове разнообразные варианты, один другого хуже, и уже готов был поверить в любой из них.

Но, ни к обеду, ни к вечеру Виктор так и не объявился. Юри уже начал понемногу доставать окружающих своими паническими настроениями. Он неустанно теребил Юрочку, выспрашивая его, что могло задержать Виктора в Северных Землях. Но дракончик неустанно уверял его, что вообще не представляет, какие там эдакие дела улаживает Виктор с Яковом. Хотя бы потому, что его пока во все это не посвящали. Ведь он был просто учеником вожака, а не самим вожаком.

-Ты зря переживаешь. – В очередной раз повторял дракончик Юри. – Виктор непременно вернется. Можешь не сомневаться. Если надо, то даже через голову Якова. – Беззаботно заверил его Юрочка. Юный маг от этого замечания слегка поежился, настолько небрежно, но вместе с тем кровожадно оно прозвучало.

-Он не имел в виду ничего такого. – Добавил Отабек, который сидел недалеко от них на траве. В вечерних сумерках они отрабатывали кое-какие из заклинаний огня. Так они смотрелись особенно красочно и наглядно.

-Да я понимаю… - Протянул Юри, стараясь не концентрироваться на собственных ощущениях. Нехорошие мысли никак не желали покидать его голову. Он вновь и вновь возвращался к мысли о том, как вести себя с Виктором. Как выяснить, что между ними на самом деле произошло? Был ли это вынужденный порыв из-за особенностей магического отката или же это  были действительно чувства, получившие продолжение.

Пока он размышлял, Отабек довольно умело создал огненный шар. Юрочка тут же накрыл его защитным колпаком, без которого они эти заклинания вообще старались не использовать, и позволил своему наезднику «поиграть» с объектом. Управление давалось Отабеку без проблем. Сложности возникали тогда, когда предстояло направить шар в цель или же погасить. Вот тут парень почему-то терялся и начинал в совершенно несвойственной ему манере паниковать. Заканчивалось это, как правило, тем, что Юрочка «поглощал» шар сам и долго, вкрадчиво ругался на непонятном людям наречии.

Этот раз не стал исключением. Отабек снова запаниковал, а Юрочка вновь взялся отчитывать его. Где-то на середине этой сцены в почти ставшем темно-пурпурным небе мелькнула и исчезла гигантская тень. Юри на мгновение подумал, что просто неудачно моргнул. Продолжавшая ссориться рядом с ним парочка и вовсе ничего не заметили.

-Я смотрю, у вас тут обучение идет полным ходом. – Голос Виктора раздался откуда-то из темноты, и уже через мгновение над его головой загорелся крошечный шарик магического огня,  точно светлячок, освещавший ему дорогу.

-Виктор! – Юри инстинктивно бросился к нему и остановился в паре шагов, не зная, что и делать дальше. Обнять? Броситься на шею? Поцеловать? Что люди делают в таких случаях? Он совершенно растерялся.

-Не знаю, что делают люди, никогда не задавался этим вопросом, - проговорил с ухмылкой Виктор, - но мне нравятся все варианты! – Он стремительно преодолел те пару шагов, что их разделяли, и порывисто обнял Юри, тут же чуть отстранившись и поцеловав его. Юный маг настолько был ошарашен, что даже не пытался сопротивляться. Да и зачем? Он ведь так ждал Виктора. Так ждал его, чтобы вот так обнять, поцеловать… Стоп! Он же хотел все выяснить с Виктором. Но ведь тот как раз только прилетел и…

-Виктор… - Попытался возразить Юри, чуть пошевелившись в цепких объятиях дракона. Виктор на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, но почти сразу возобновил его, отказываясь отпускать Юри. Магу пришлось с усилием упереться ему в грудь, чтобы заставить разорвать поцелуй и хоть немного обратить на себя внимание.

-Я так рад тебя видеть, что просто не могу сдержаться… - Сквозь рваное дыхание проговорил Виктор. Юри скептически посмотрел на него. Виктор недоуменно уставился на мага в ответ. – В чем дело?

-Я думаю, тебе стоило пояснить ему некоторые нюансы магических откатов до того, как покидать его на столь длительный срок. – Пояснил Юрочка, подходя ближе. Отабек за его спиной выглядел виноватым.

-Так для этого я на тебя его и оставил. – Взвился Виктор. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Юри остановил его, высвобождаясь из объятий.

-Тебе действительно стоило объяснить все самому. – Как можно более ровным тоном проговорил юный маг, чуть краснея и отводя взгляд. – Я… мы все оказались к этому немного не готовы.

Виктор недоуменно уставился на него, а потом перевел взгляд на дракончика. Тот только кивнул и чуть откинулся назад, когда его  наездник, подошедший к нему вплотную, положил ему руки на плечи в знак поддержки.

-Ладно. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Моя вина. Прошу прощения, что был столь непредусмотрительным. Впредь подобное не повторится. – Он явно рассчитывал, что этих слов будет достаточно, но остальные продолжали смотреть на него с некоторым осуждением. – Ну что еще?!

-Нам надо поговорить. – Коротко сказал Юри и развернулся, приглашая дракона последовать за собой.

-Юри, сейчас не лучший момент. – Вмешался вдруг дракончик. – Ты… Мне кажется, стоит немного подождать.

Юри сначала недоуменно моргнул, а потом вдруг понял, о чем речь.

-Да, ты прав. – Нехотя протянул он и обернулся к Виктору. – Я думаю, что нам стоит спуститься в трактир, а потом уже поговорить. Или даже, возможно, отложить разговор до утра.

Виктор выглядел по-настоящему шокированным. Он смотрел на Юри во все глаза с таким недоумением, что ему можно было даже посочувствовать. Он никак не ожидал от мага ничего подобного. Сначала это заявление о том, что им надо поговорить, а следом, буквально тут же, этот отказ. Виктор был полностью сбит с толку.

Юри же просто стоял и смотрел на него в неясном свете магического огонька, продолжавшего парить над головой дракона. Он тоже был сбит с толку, но скорее собственными инстинктами. А они подсказывали ему, что не стоит сторониться Виктора. По правде, все его естество кричало ему о том, что Виктора, раз уж он вернулся, не стоит даже из рук выпускать. Всю эту идиллию портил голос здравого смысла, упорно напоминавший Юри о том, что все может быть не так просто, как ему хотелось бы.

-Да, возможно, ты прав. – Тихо проговорил Виктор, кивнув. Он чуть покосился на дракончика, но промолчал, явно придержав колкий комментарий в его адрес. Юрочка, заметивший его реакцию, только хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Отабек, на которого он все еще продолжал опираться, чуть пошевелился, напоминая о себе.

-Да, нам всем стоит отправиться в трактир. На сегодня мы точно закончили. – Ровным тоном проговорил юный дракончик, чуть с вызовом поглядывая на старшего собрата. Виктор на провокацию не поддался. Он просто вздохнул и двинулся к тропе, ведущей с холма.

-Вы все ведете себя так, будто кто-то умер. – Отметил Виктор, когда вся процессия почти в гробовом молчании преодолела половину пути.

-Ну, примерно так и было. – Протянул Отбек.

-Да уж, умерла моя гордость! – Тихо огрызнулся Юрочка, шедший рядом с ним.

-И моя. – Поддакнул Юри, замыкавший процессию и будто бы пытавшийся оказаться как можно дальше от Виктора. Это не ускользнуло от внимания дракона. На мгновение его волшебный огонек погас, заставив людей замереть на месте, а дракончика от души выругаться.

-Виктор! – Взвыл он, резко развернувшись, но так и не успев перехватить старшего дракона. Тот стрелой метнулся во внезапно наступившей темноте в сторону Юри и мгновенно заключил его в свои объятия.

-Я уже не первую сотню лет Виктор! – Огрызнулся в ответ дракон. Юри только тихо пискнул, когда его схватили, но вырваться не пытался. Он хребтом чувствовал, что этого лучше не делать. Почему-то именно сейчас, стоя в объятиях Виктора, что, по идее, должно было его радовать и вдохновлять, он впервые с момента знакомства с драконом ощутил, что находится в лапах дикого, чудовищного создания, хищного и непредсказуемого. Его собственные реакции, рефлексы и прочее, просто не могли тягаться ни с характеристиками голема, ни уж тем более с разумом и рефлексами дракона.

-Ты не много ли на себя взял, козявка?! – Прорычал Виктор, сжимая Юри все крепче. – Ты будешь управлять моим человеком в обход меня? Да как ты смеешь?!

Юрочка мгновенно оказался нос к носу с Виктором, дерзко вздернув голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

-Хотя бы потому, что кто-то должен быть вожаком! – Отозвался он в ответ, хмурясь настолько яростно, что его белесые брови сошлись над переносицей, а оскал стал совершенно звериным, искажая миловидные черты лица. – Я знаю, что  ты отлучился не развлекаться и ради моего блага в том числе, но мог бы и сам позаботиться о своем человеке! Тем более, что ты отлично понимал, что моего опыта на нас двоих может и не хватить!

Виктор вдруг как-то резко обмяк вокруг Юри. Его тяжелое, неровное дыхание щекотало затылок мага, заставляя его думать о вещах, совершенно не соответствующих ситуации. Юри судорожно сглотнул и решил предпринять попытку освободиться. Виктор не стал ему препятствовать.

-Прости. – Тихо проговорил дракон. – Я действительно не очень понимал, на что тебя обрекаю. Сможешь ли ты меня простить?

Юри чуть развернулся, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть Виктору в лицо. Он вдруг осознал, насколько больно ему было все это время. Сомнения, грусть от разлуки, тоска по только обретенному возлюбленному. Все это вскипело в нем мгновенно, тщательно подавляемое все это время. Юри почувствовал, как по щекам покатились обжигающе горячие слезы. Он едва сдержал стон, превратив его в судорожный всхлип.

Виктор рядом с ним шевельнулся, заключая снова его в свои объятия. На этот раз Юри и не думал сопротивляться. Все то напряжение, что поддерживало его в рабочем состоянии во время отсутствия Виктора, неожиданно покинуло его, заставив превратиться в безвольное, переполненное страданием существо. Виктор обнимал его с такой нежностью и аккуратностью, будто Юри был самым хрупким предметом в мире. Он тихонько гладил его по спине, давая ему возможность успокоиться.

Где-то посреди этой непроизвольной истерики Юрочка жестами показал, что они с Отабеком уходят, и Виктор аккуратно кивнул в ответ. Он был очень благодарен дракончику за то, что, несмотря на его ответственный и категоричный подход, он все же решился оставить Юри наедине с Виктором.  

Спустя какое-то время Юри прекратил всхлипывать и неожиданно почувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Неужели он действительно опустился до того, что расплакался перед Виктором, как какая-нибудь девица? Это было невероятно и совершенно непростительно. Он на мгновение окаменел в кольце рук Виктора, а потом решительно высвободился и посмотрел дракону в глаза. Теперь это было намного проще сделать, потому что его собственные глаза уже привыкли к окружавшей их темноте.

-Почему ты не рассказал мне сразу обо всем? – Напрямую спросил Юри. Виктор тяжело вздохнул.

-Я думаю, я просто испугался. Юри, пойми, я никогда не упоминал о подобном эффекте лишь по той простой причине, что не считал это необходимым. Ты не дракон. Точнее, вероятность того, что у тебя когда-нибудь будет драконье тело, была настолько ничтожной до недавнего времени, что я просто решил не нагружать тебя лишними подробностями. Да и заклинание голема у тебя упорно не выходило. Так что зачем тебе было обо всем этом знать?

-Например, потому… - Юри осекся. «Потому, что я в тебя влюбился! И теперь не знаю, что мне обо всем этом думать!» Так и хотелось прокричать ему. Но он сдержался. Виктор вдруг изменился в лице, и Юри понял, что совершил еще одну непростительную глупость. Он мгновенно отпрянул назад, но не успел достаточно быстро среагировать. Виктор перехватил его за запястье, притянув к себе.

-Все время удивляюсь, насколько же ты бываешь глупый. – Прошептал он юному магу в макушку. – Я тоже тебя очень люблю, Юри. С нашей первой встречи на этом самом холме. С того первого полета и даже еще до него. Я влюбился в этого чудаковатого, но такого притягательного мага-человека. В тебя. Я все время переживал, смогу ли вообще быть рядом с тобой. Но оказалось, что это Судьба. Кто бы мог подумать…

-Это ты сейчас так говоришь! – Огрызнулся нехотя Юри. Тепло тела Виктора манило его, отгоняя страхи и сомнения, распаляя желание. Юри уже готов был поддаться этому зову, но тут вновь поднял голову разум. – Хотелось бы мне тебе поверить… Но… Сколько во всем этом правды, а сколько слепого желания? Слепой жажды плоти?

-Юри! – Возмутился Виктор. – Никогда бы не назвал тебя «просто плотью». Ты преувеличиваешь. К тому же, это вы с Юрой такие зеленые, что теряете голову после перемещения. Мне с этим намного проще справляться. Но, должен признать это, ты сводишь меня с ума. Не потому, что у меня нет выбора, а потому что это ты. Ты настолько притягиваешь меня, что я теряю голову рядом с тобой. Думаю, это стало еще одной причиной, почему я не рассказал тебе обо всем сам. Я настолько боюсь тебя хоть чем-то отпугнуть. Я просто не переживу, если ты начнешь сторониться меня.

В голосе Виктора было столько боли, что Юри на мгновение стало совестно из-за его предположений. Но он все равно решил придерживаться изначальной линии. Ему не сильно нравилась мысль о том, что его первый раз произошел под влиянием какого-то магического отката.

-Если бы я знал, что мы окажемся в подобной ситуации, когда тебе придется переходить в драконью шкуру и обратно, я бы все тебе рассказал. От начала и до конца. Но кто мог такое предвидеть? – Продолжал убеждать его Виктор. Юри тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Строгим он уже не мог быть, а показывать лишнее сочувствие ему не хотелось.

-Знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы подобное повторилось… - Начал Юри и вдруг замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Пообещай мне… что… Что больше не будешь от меня ничего утаивать. Мне, в отличие от тебя, все еще сложно входить в твой разум. Я до сих пор не понимаю до конца этого механизма, потому и воспользоваться в полной мере в нужный момент не могу. Так что это не честно, когда ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу читать твои мысли, и что-то от меня утаиваешь. Особенно, когда это касается меня и магии.

Глаза Виктора полыхнули голубым пламенем в темноте. На лице появилась радостная улыбка.

-Обещаю! И обязательно помогу тебе поскорее разобраться с тем, как пользоваться нашей связью. Вторжение в твои мысли не всегда у меня бывает осознанным. Уж не знаю, с чем это связано. Но то, что я вообще знаю о ментальных контактах, я тебе обязательно расскажу и постараюсь пояснить, как использовать. – Порывисто проговорил дракон. Юри вновь поднял на него взгляд и застенчиво улыбнулся.

-Я бы еще не отказался, если бы ты рассказал мне, как добиться такого же контроля над голодом после перемещения, как у тебя. Мне кажется, что за все время, что я тебя знаю, я ни разу не замечал за тобой ничего подобного тому, что было со мной после твоего ухода и тогда, в убежище…

-Юри, если бы ты только знал, чего мне стоил этот контроль. – Вздохнул Виктор. – Это было просто невыносимо тяжело. Но за столетия, которые я провел в тщательных тренировках, мне удалось добиться хотя бы того, чтобы не терять лицо, разум и тело во время этих откатов. Именно в таком порядке. К тому же… Этот голод может быть только отсрочен, не более того.

-Т.е. тебе все равно придется…

Виктор коротко кивнул и усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Юри в темноте густо краснеет. Это заставило его улыбнуться еще шире.

-Но моя тяга к тебе обусловлена не только голодом. Просто…

Виктор подошел к Юри на те пару шагов, что их разделяли, и посмотрел магу в глаза, заставляя того чуть запрокинуть голову. Он провел пальцами одной руки вдоль линии подбородка Юри, заводя ее к его уху, лаская кожу, перебирая пальцами волосы, уходя все дальше и дальше к затылку. Юри замер и совершенно не сопротивлялся. Он был точно зверек перед змеей. Завороженный и неподвижный.

Второй рукой Виктор обнял Юри за талию, привлекая его к себе, склоняясь в поцелуе к его губам. Юри не протестовал. Особенно теперь, когда между ними была хоть какая-то ясность. Нет, его не все устраивало в объяснениях Виктора, но он очень, очень старался держать себя в руках и не испортить все. Ведь он понимал, что, вероятно, не совсем прав в своих претензиях. Но сейчас Юри не хотелось об этом думать. Ему вообще не хотелось ничего и никого, кроме Виктора. И Виктор был рядом, продолжая целовать его, нежно, настойчиво и вопиюще сдержанно.

-П-подожди… - Срывающимся от нехватки воздуха голосом пробормотал Юри, беря паузу между поцелуями. – Нас уже ждут.

Виктор мгновение изучал лицо Юри с небольшого расстояния, что их разделяло, и только улыбнулся, продолжая его обнимать. Юри улыбнулся в ответ, будто чувствуя, что Виктору нужна его реакция, чтобы удостовериться, что теперь все в порядке. Оказалось, что все было именно так. Виктор, немного успокоившись, увидев улыбку Юри, ослабил хватку и кивнул.

-Да, нам надо идти. Но…

-Я тоже по тебе очень скучал. – С мягкой улыбкой проговорил Юри, подавшись вперед и пряча лицо на груди Виктора. – Спасибо, что ты вернулся. Я бы просто умер, если бы ты не прилетел назад, ко мне.

-Такого просто не могло бы случиться. – Уверенно произнес дракон. – Даже Якову не под силу удержать меня вдали от тебя. Тем более кому-то еще.

 

 

В «Секрете короля» было необычайно многолюдно. Было такое чувство, будто весь город вдруг решил заглянуть на огонек. Тошия был вне себя от счастья, мысленно подсчитывая возможную прибыль. Хироко его восторгов не разделяла, потому что отлично понимала, что их скромных припасов, заготовленных на пару дней вперед, может не хватить на такую ораву людей. Да и эля было не так много, как хотелось бы.

-Зря ты так переживаешь. Вот придет сейчас Минако. Юри вернется с вечерних занятий с друзьями. И будет нам выпивка на всю честную компанию, и даже больше. Можешь не сомневаться! А вот с остальным… - Тошия задумчиво потер подбородок и направился к двери в гостиницу под изумленным взглядом жены. Хироко только вздохнула и встала за стойку, принимая очередной заказ от только что подошедших гарнизонных солдат.

В это же мгновение в зал впорхнула Минако. Она была не одна. Рядом с ней красовался высокий блондин с каким-то на удивление романтичным взглядом. Хироко махнула ведунье рукой в знак приветствия. В зале было очень шумно. Минако кивнула и, похлопав своего спутника по руке, мгновенно оказалась сидящей на стойке в самой ее середине.

-Дамы и Господа! – Хорошо поставленным голосом начала она. – Неправда ли, сегодня прекрасный вечер? – Она улыбнулась, и со всех сторон раздались восторженные вздохи, ахи и даже свист. Минако обворожительно улыбнулась и повела кокетливо плечиком. – Я думаю, он станет еще лучше, если я смогу вас немного развлечь! – Восторженные возгласы, свист и несколько непристойных предложений с тут же последовавшими за ними вскриками и возмущенными возгласами. Многие здесь были готовы вступиться за честь ведуньи. Она не осталась в долгу и благодарно помахала рукой тем, кого успела узнать из своих заступников.

-Начнем, пожалуй! – Минако взмахнула рукой, и в зале воцарилась почти мертвая тишина. Она спокойно соскочила со стойки и подошла к Хироко, коснувшись ее рукой, заглянула в удивленные глаза женщины. – Не переживай. Это одно из моих заклинаний. У вас теперь есть минут двадцать на то, чтобы выполнить все заказы, что накопились. – Минако обворожительно улыбнулась и присела на высокий табурет, наблюдая, как хозяйка с воодушевлением взялась за работу, наливая кружку эля для своей спасительницы.

-А с ними…

-Все будет в полном порядке. – С улыбкой отозвалась ведунья. – Они просто зачарованы и думают, что смотрят настоящее цирковое представление. Это не самое простое заклинание, но оно массовое. К тому же, я надеюсь, что кроме «дождичка» с меня сегодня больше ничего не потребуют. – Минако огляделась по сторонам и вновь перевела взгляд на Хироко. – А где Юри и остальные?

-Они еще не вернулись. – Отозвалась хозяйка, ставя перед ведуньей кружку с элем и благодарно улыбаясь.

 

 

-Все ли будет в порядке? – Юрочка остановился у самого входа в трактир, развернувшись к своему наезднику лицом. – Ты считаешь, это было правильно, оставить их наедине?

Отабек пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, фыркнув.

-Я думаю, что все лучше, если они поговорят сейчас, чем Юри еще одну ночь проведет один, обнимая подушку и душа ею свои рыдания. – Проговорил он с легким оттенком жалости в голосе. – С того вечера, что вы провели вместе, он постоянно так делает. Его комната выходит окнами во двор. Моя тоже. Ночи жаркие. Все отлично слышно.

-Но я почти каждую ночь сплю у тебя! – Возмутился дракончик. – Почему ты это знаешь, а я нет?

-Ну… - Отабек почесал в затылке и закатил глаза к нему. – Может, потому что кто-то, измученный и довольный, засыпает мертвым сном еще до того, как я успеваю накрыть его одеялом?

Дракончик зарделся, словно девица на выданье, и принялся возмущенно пыхтеть.

-Не переживай. – Отабек потрепал его по волосам и приобнял. – Это нормально, когда рядом близкий человек. Мне очень льстит, что такой грозный зверь, как ты, спокойно засыпает рядом со мной. Значит, ты мне доверяешь. Это приятно.

-Я не только доверяю… - Пробубнил Юрочка, насупившись. Отабек улыбнулся и кивнул.

-Не только.

-Эй, а чего это вы на улице стоите?! – Окликнул их Тошия, выглядывая из дверей гостиницы. Выглядел он запыхавшимся, но довольным. – Помогли бы уже…

Дракончик с наездником переглянулись и направились к хозяину на помощь. Тошия пытался откатить внушительных размеров бочонок в сторону от выхода из погреба, из которого только что этот самый бочонок не без труда добыл.

-Что это? – Удивленно поинтересовался дракончик. Тошия, пыхтя и отдуваясь, водрузил бочонок дном на землю и благодарно кивнул Отабеку, придержавшему для него двери гостиницы. Вход в погреб находился внутри, прямо за ними, искусно замаскированный под двери в кладовку.

-Это мой личный запас! – С гордостью заявил хозяин «Секрета короля». – Двадцать лет прятал…

-Это то, что я думаю? – Осторожно поинтересовался Отабек. Тошия гордо кивнул.

-Да, он самый. Выдержанный бренди.

-Это же почти спирт! – Изумился парень. – Юрка, даже близко подходить не смей!

Дракончик уже заинтересованно поглядывал на бочонок.

-Нет. Вовсе даже не спирт! Вкус намного мягче! – Отбивался Тошия, снова переворачивая бочонок на бок. – Поможете?

Наездник с дракончиком снова переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, взялись за дело. Отабек вместе с хозяином катили бочонок, а Юрочка придержал для них двери трактира. Через двор для этого бочонка был действительно кратчайший путь.

-Что тут такое? – Удивленно выпалил Тошия, обратив, наконец, внимание, что в зале творится что-то странное. Они уже откатили бочонок за стойку, и дракончик с Отабеком, в отличие от хозяина, заметили перемену раньше, но не были настолько удивлены.

-Привет, ребята! – Радостно бросила Минако, довольно улыбаясь над кружкой эля. – А где Юри?

-Он будет позже. – Спокойно отозвался Юрочка, забираясь на соседний с ведуньей табурет. – Они с Виктором подойдут, как только решат все недоразумения.

-Виктор и сам – сплошное недоразумение. – Рассеянно бросила Минако, так что всем сразу стало понятно, ведунья уже изрядно навеселе. Значит, в эль она уже добавила свой секретный ингредиент. – Хочешь? – Радушно подставила она кружку под нос дракончику. Отабек мгновенно оказался рядом и перехватил угощение в последнюю секунду.

-Ему нельзя. – Ровным тоном проговорил Алтын. – Не дорос еще!

-Да уж, до постели дорос, а до выпивки нет! – Разочарованно проговорила ведунья. Она улыбнулась приветливо дракончику, чем изрядно его смутила. До сих пор она ему так не улыбалась.

-Госпожа, может, тебе пока хватит? – Поинтересовался осторожно Отабек, сгоняя Юрочку с табурета и усаживаясь на его место. – Ты ведь будешь помогать сегодня хозяевам?

-Я им уже изрядно помогла! – Отозвалась ведунья, сощурившись на парня и обводя зал рассеянным жестом руки. – Смотри, никто больше не шумит и не требует свой ужин вне очереди. Разве это не помощь? Неужели я теперь не могу расслабиться?

-Можешь. – Отабек улыбнулся самой радушной улыбкой. – Но не с моей невестой!

-Ба! Вот чего не знала, того не знала! – Отозвалась ведунья, закатывая картинно глаза. – И с каких пор?

-С тех самых, как его батюшка изволили нас навестить. – Отозвался Тошия, хлопоча за стойкой и отпустив жену на кухню. – Отабек, ты что ж госпожу Минако не посвятил? Она ведь может…

-Помочь с платьем! – Выпалила Минако, воодушевившись.

-… все испортить в самый неподходящий момент. – Закончил фразу хозяин и покосился на ведунью. Та, казалось, даже не заметила укора в собственный адрес. Но внезапно зал ожил. Шум и гам обрушились с такой силой, что Юрочка даже на мгновение заткнул уши.

-Ничего себе…

-Помогай после этого людям… - Проворчала Минако и тут же переключилась на Отабека. – Если невесту мне твою трогать нельзя, то почему бы…

-Потому! – Сурово прошипел Юрочка из-за спины своего наездника.

-Ты даже не девушка! – Возмутилась Минако. – Как тебе удалось заделаться невестой?

-Так надо. – Буркнул дракончик, обняв сидевшего Отабека за шею и прижавшись к его спине почти всем телом. Будто заявлял свои права на этого человека.

-Моя матушка очень жаждет моей свадьбы. Я, к сожалению, не могу прийти к ней и сказать, что полюбил парня. Она не то, чтобы не поймет, просто очень сильно расстроится. Так что придется Юре притвориться девчонкой ненадолго. – Пояснил Отабек.

-Как мило! – Протянула Минако, улыбнувшись, на этот раз совершенно искренне и без подтекста. – Думаю, из него выйдет очень миленькая девушка.

-Полегче! – Прорычал дракончик из-за спины Отабека.

-Это ненадолго. – Повторил Отабек, кладя ладонь поверх тонкой кисти руки дракончика. – Просто, чтобы успокоить мою маму.

-Понятно. А это не станет проблемой, если матушка захочет внучков? – Вдруг поинтересовалась Минако. Отабек ошарашенно уставился на нее. Очевидно, ему в голову подобное не приходило. Дракончик за его спиной, казалось, дышать даже перестал.

-Не станет! – Раздалось неожиданно. Виктор шел к ним в сопровождении Юри мимо столов, отвечая на приветствия тех, с кем уже успел познакомиться раньше.

-Почему же? – Вскинула бровь ведунья. – Он не девка. Откуда бы…

-Ты слишком мало знаешь! – С уверенностью и усмешкой сообщил дракон, подходя к ведунье и нависая над ней. Минако зачарованно улыбнулась ему и перевела внимательный взгляд на Юри. Юный маг выглядел удивительно спокойным и счастливо улыбался рядом со своим драконом. – Рада тебя видеть, Победитель! – Поприветствовала дракона Минако.

-И я тебя, госпожа-ведунья, последняя фея. – Отозвался Виктор, продолжая ухмыляться.

-И почему же это не проблема? – Настаивала Минако. Юрочка за спиной Отабека оживился и заинтересованно поглядывал на старшего собрата.

-Потому что это тело, - Виктор ткнул пальцем в дракончика, - всего лишь голем. Сегодня у него такая форма, и он мальчик. А завтра Юра может озадачиться этим вопросом и вылепить для себя женское тело. Внешне оно будет не сильно отличаться. Личико можно вообще не трогать. Но проблема деторождения и спокойствия родителей Отабека будет решена.

Несмотря на шум и гам, стоявшие вокруг, Юри показалось, что он слышал стук, с которым упала на пол челюсть дракончика. Впрочем, Отабек выглядел не менее шокированным. Сам Юри тоже был удивлен не меньше. Ему и в голову не приходило, что тот же Виктор может сделать для себя нового голема. Исправить внешность, сменить пол или еще что-то.

-Вот тут ты не прав. – Остановил поток его мыслей Виктор. – Внешность во многом определяется характером и душой дракона. Возможно, мы можем слегка приукрасить или наоборот обточить слишком яркие черты, но в целом, суть останется той же.

Юри кивнул в знак того, что принцип он понял.

-Виктор! – Хироко так неожиданно появилась из двери, ведущей в гостиницу, что все чуть ли не подпрыгнули. – Как я рада тебя видеть! С возвращением! – Женщина мгновенно добралась до дракона и принялась со всем радушием обнимать его. Виктор не сопротивлялся. – Мальчики, я для вас накрыла в задней комнате! Отабек, твой отец прислал человека, сообщил, что зайдет на ужин. – По-деловому проговорила женщина, обведя взглядом всю компанию. Она на мгновение задержалась на Юри и мягко улыбнулась ему.

 

 

-Не знал, что твой отец здесь. – Проговорил Виктор, когда эмоции поулеглись, и все, наконец, расселись за столом в отгороженной от общего зала комнате.

-Да. Он явился чуть ли не сразу после твоего ухода. – Пояснил Отабек, чуть развернувшись, потому что Юрочка решил неожиданно забраться ему на колени. – Он все знает и очень рад. За меня, за Юру, за всех нас. И он – приближенный ко двору военный чиновник. И это никак на нас не скажется. Он не станет нас выдавать широкой публике.

Виктор довольно кивнул, выслушав его объяснения.

-Понятно. Это хорошо.

-Ты не врал? – Вдруг вмешался в разговор дракончик. – Ты всерьез считаешь, что так можно?

-Юра, во-первых, не лезь в разговор, когда говорят старшие! – Назидательно начал Виктор. – Во-вторых: надо было лучше учить заклинание голема! Ты же знаешь, что может изменить оболочку в любой момент. Хоть сто раз на дню меняй! Только помни, что это будет стоить тебе магической энергии. У всего есть цена.

Дракончик на мгновение задумался, потом чуть развернулся и что-то быстро начал шептать Отабеку на ухо. Юри недоуменно уставился на него. За эти дни он привык, что эти двое постоянно общаются мысленно.  И тут, вдруг, Юрочка решил воспользоваться речью. Это было удивительно.

-Это он от неожиданности. – Пояснил Виктор, сидевший рядом с Юри и напротив Отабека, на коленях которого сейчас удобно устроился дракончик. – Совсем остатки здравого смысла порастерял.

Юри кивнул, удовлетворившись таким ответом.

-Сейчас главный вопрос в том, нужны ли такие жертвы на самом деле. – Беззаботно добавил Виктор, стрельнув взглядом по богато накрытому столу. Юри тут же вспомнил, что голод дракона, хоть и тщательно сдерживаемый, все еще не был утолен. Он приветливо улыбнулся Виктору и придвинул к нему поближе блюдо с жаренной птицей. Виктор тут же набросился на еду, изредка вспоминая о том, что нужно сохранять достоинство. В такие минуты он косился на остальных и делал вид, что ему очень интересен идущий за столом разговор.

-Я не думаю, что это хоть сколько-то необходимо. – Ровным тоном проговорил Отабек, слышавший последний комментарий Виктора. – Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда матушка на нас насядет, тогда да… Но… Виктор, ты уверен, что големы могут размножаться?

Виктор на мгновение поднял лицо от куриной тушки, которую живо в этот момент разбирал на куски, отделяя мясо от костей, и коротко кивнул.

-Совершенно. – Отозвался он, явно воспрянув духом и загоревшись каким-то странным энтузиазмом. -  Я не зря потратил эти дни в разлуке со всеми вами. Мне удалось разговорить Якова. Он подтвердил, что големы вполне могут размножаться. Они ничем не отличаются по своей сути от людей. Лишь только тем, пожалуй, что не имеют собственной души. Зато физически они обладают всем необходимым, чтобы воспроизводить себе подобных. Так что да, големы могут размножаться. Скрещиваться с людьми и со всеми прочими, с кем может скреститься человек.

Минако усмехнулась формулировке вопроса, но промолчала, продолжая потихоньку осушать свою кружку.

-Что смешного, ведунья? – Перевел на нее взгляд Виктор.

-Да так… - Протянула Минако, на мгновение оторвавшись от кружки. – Я ведь тоже не совсем человек. Но у меня в роду были феи. Так что я унаследовала силу, магию, знания. А что насчет големов? Что там такое на выходе получится?

-Все нормально получится. – Заверил ее Виктор. – Магические способности в любом случае, потому что владелец голема должен будет поделиться магией с будущим ребенком еще в момент зачатия. Иначе ничего не выйдет. Големы – волшебные существа. Буквально сотканные из магии. Так что магия ребенку наследуется в любом случае. Насчет будет ли он драконом или просто человеком, я ответить не могу. Яков сказал, что не знает точно о судьбе детей големов. Точно знает, что ничего страшного с ними не происходило. Но что там такое они из себя представляли, ответить затрудняется.

Юри, слушавший до сих пор в пол уха, вдруг задумался, обратив внимание на слова Виктора. Что-то в его сознании зацепилось за пояснения дракона о наличии-отсутствии магии у возможного ребенка человека и голема.

-Виктор, а что насчет драконов? Когда вы размножаетесь, вы передаете свои детенышам магию? – Вдруг спросил Юри. Виктор недоуменно уставился на него. Потом задумался на мгновение и кивнул.

-Да, иногда так бывает. Если кто-то из родителей маг, он вкладывает в детеныша часть своего Пламени. И тогда детеныш точно будет магом. Но это необязательно. Хотя бы потому, что среди нашего племени почти все драконы обладают магическим огнем. Те же, что не имеет способностей к магии, предпочитают занимать в Стае положение «мудрейших». Они занимаются накапливанием и сохранением наших знаний. Я уже упоминал, что у нас знания передаются только устным путем. Вот те, кто магией не владеет, занимаются передачей этих самых знаний.

Юри надолго замолчал, снова погрузившись в свои размышления.

-Ваша проблема состоит в том, что голем может быть только один. Но это, на мой взгляд, скорее просто неудобство, чем реальная проблема. Вопрос в том, готовы ли вы мириться с этим неудобством. Если да, то нет ничего проще. Юре нужно просто менять голема под сиюминутные нужды…

-Нет. Это вообще не нужно. Только, когда на нас действительно начнут давить. – Настойчиво повторил Отабек, чем заслужил одобрительный кивок от Минако.

-Вот это я понимаю, любовь… - Протянула ведунья, расплывшись в мечтательной улыбке. – Он принимает своего возлюбленного таким, какой он есть. И не желает что-то менять. Это похвально.

-Госпожа, возможно, это покажется тебе грубым, но это не твое дело. – Решительно заявил Отабек, недовольно покосившись на ведунью.

-Фу, какие мы злые! – Сообщила Минако, надув губки.

-Виктор, а что там с телом Верховного? – Вдруг спросил Юрочка, который немного успокоился и перестал паниковать из-за возможного перевоплощения в девушку.

-Тут все очень сложно. Яков говорит, что «Секрет короля» - то самое место, куда отправился умирать наш Верховный. И вопрос в том, насколько давно это было, и насколько точны сведения Якова. Но пока что все совпадает. – Виктор устало прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Все это настолько сложно и запутано. Яков не верит, что Юри сам нашел тот карман. Он считает, что это я дал ему какую-то подсказку. Волей или неволей, но я в его понимании должен  был быть причастен к этому. В некотором роде он, конечно, прав. Хотя бы потому, что мне самому непонятно, как у Юри получилось пройти в карман, который был создан самим Верховным. К тому же, он не просто оказался внутри, он смог воспользоваться драконьим телом. Я не слышал, чтобы кому-то из магов-людей было доступно это заклинание. Нет, я знаю, что есть оборотни, но это несколько иное. В общем, столько загадок и ни единого верного ответа, ни одной подсказки.

-У меня есть одна. – Раздалось от двери. Прислонившись к дверному косяку спиной, там стояла Мари. Все удивленно уставились на нее. – Чему вы удивляетесь? Я ведь Хранительница этого места. И все, кто здесь присутствует, знают историю появления наших источников. Все знают эту легенду.

-При чем тут легенда? – Вновь оживился Юри. Он уже несколько минут был настолько глубоко погружен в собственные размышления, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Виктор даже пару раз рискнул взять его за руку, но Юри никак не среагировал, и Виктор бросил попытки привлечь его внимание.

-Госпожа Минако, могу ли я… -  Мари неуверенно сделала несколько шагов внутрь комнаты и присела рядом с ведуньей. Та тяжело вздохнула и махнула рукой.

-Дело тут вот в чем, - начала Минако вместо Мари, - ведь среди моих предков та самая фея, последняя фея, которая помогла дракону, показала ему, где искать волшебную воду. Так вот, из поколение в поколение по женской линии у нас передается сила в семье. Сила и поверье. Однажды явится Верховный. Явится он не просто так, а восстанет из пепла и праха. Поднимется из памяти поколений. Он возродится в своем потомке и сможет вновь править своим народом. Я точно знаю, что речь тут о драконах. Я только не знала, что все будет столь буквально.

-Госпожа хочет сказать, что мы и есть потомки Верховного. Первыми хозяевами «Секрета короля» были последняя фея и повелитель драконов. Дракон вошел в тело голема и отказался из него уходить. Настолько он был влюблен в свою «последнюю» фею. И голема он создал подстать своей спутнице. Проблема была только в том, что голем не вечен. И фея согласилась прожить со своим возлюбленным человеческую жизнь. Они были счастливы и завели собственных детей, наделив их магией. И эта магия, через поколения, смогла дойти и до наших дней. В каждом поколении нашей семьи рождались только девочки, причем, по одной на поколение. Девочка становилась Хранительницей и оберегала Источник. Она находила себе пару, рожала девочку и воспитывала новую Хранительницу. И только в нашей семье над двое. – Мари говорила ровным, спокойным тоном, но в ее взгляде читалось волнение. Юри смотрел на сестру во все глаза.

-Я как-то…

-Не задумывался, да? Тебя и не должно было это волновать. Ведь мы специально не посвящали тебя в семейную тайну. Считали, что магия начала истончаться. Иначе с чего бы вдруг родилось двое детей, да еще и один из них мальчик. Родители не знали, как им себя вести. Они были к подобному не готовы.

Юри молча моргал, беспомощно переводя взгляд с Минако на Мари, потом на Виктора и обратно.

-В общем, мы с мамой считаем, что Юри – воплощение души Верховного Владыки Драконов. Иначе зачем он вообще появился на свет?

-Да, я  с ними согласна. Верховный передал всю свою силу своему ребенку, своей дочери. И, поскольку она была частично феей, она смогла не только передать магию, но и преумножить ее. Только вот одно но. Магия была с мужским началом. Хранительницы не могли ею воспользоваться. Она ждала случая, ждала подходящего тела. – Вмешалась Минако.

Виктор был удивлен не меньше Юри, да и остальные ошарашенно молчали и переглядывались между собой.

-Так вот он каков, «Секрет короля». – Тихо проговорил Виктор после долгого молчания. Все были на редкость угрюмы. Юри не знал, как реагировать на такие новости. По всему выходило, что он всю свою жизнь был для окружающих ошибкой. Но теперь оказался настоящим благословением. И ведь до недавнего времени он считал, что все как раз наоборот.

-Здесь что, похороны справляют? Или я ошибся дверью? – Алтын-старший ввалился в комнату ровно в тот момент, когда Юри уже был готов завопить в голос о несправедливости этого мира.

-Папа! – Не удержался Отабек, с осуждением глядя на разгоряченного алкоголем родителя. Алдияр был весел и раскован. Он почти мгновенно добрался до сидевшей к двери спиной Минако и положил руки на ее обнаженные в вырезе платья плечики. Минако с шипением развернулась и уже была готова выпалить все, что о нем думает, но вовремя сдержалась, поймав недовольные взгляды Отабека и Юрочки.

-Руки убери! – Потребовала она, и когда мужчина отпрянул, поднялась во весь рост. – Я пойду проветрюсь. Заодно повеселю толпу. Зовите, если понадоблюсь. Хорошего вечера. – Она решительно развернулась и с самым зловещим выражением на лице покинула комнату.

-Что это с барышней? – Удивленно осведомился отец Отабека. – Она вроде провидица, да? Что-то не то углядела в своем хрустальном шаре?

Отабек был явно недоволен, и Юри скоро понял, почему. Алтын старший прошелся по комнате и почти мгновенно остановился взглядом на Викторе.

-А это кто у нас тут? – Поинтересовался Алдияр в довольно нахальной манере. Виктор поднял взгляд от своей недоеденной порции и постарался вложить в него все то презрение, на которое только был способен. Юри хотел его одернуть, но не решился привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

-Отец, хочу представить тебе Виктора. – Ровным тоном начал Отабек. Папаша тут же переменился в лице. Он подошел к Виктору вплотную, как показалось Юри, чтобы должным образом поприветствовать его, но в последнее мгновение остановился и просто склонился над ним, пристально разглядывая его лицо.

-А на бабу-то как похож… - Протянул Алдияр, и Юри не сдержался, от души выругавшись себе под нос. Виктор лишь поднял на мужчину свои льдистые глаза и постарался выдать одну из самых своих язвительных улыбок.

-Мне часто это говорят. – Спокойно отозвался он. – Правда, обычно при попытке заполучить меня в свою постель. Надеюсь, это не ваш случай? – Поинтересовался Виктор. И вот тут уже Отабек в голос выругался. Он дождался, пока Юрочка, почувствовав, что запахло жаренным, сполз с его колен, и тут же бросился обходить стол, чтобы помешать отцу схлестнуться с Виктором.

Дракон, уже ощутимо распаленный странным началом их знакомства, был готов и дальше провоцировать отца Отабека.

-Если это предложение… - Неожиданно протянул Алдияр, вдруг став чрезмерно веселым и непринужденным. – Я подумаю!

Юри вместе с юным дракончиком одновременно и довольно громко выдохнули. Отабек замер в самой середине жеста, готовый в любой момент перехватить отца и оттащить от Виктора подальше.

-А все драконы такие… - Мужчина сделал неопределенный жест в воздухе. – Привлекательные?

-Можете считать, что только эти двое. – Отозвался Юри. – Наставник Виктора особой красотой не блещет.

Юрочка хохотнул в кулачок, замаскировавшись тут же под кашель. Виктор тоже улыбнулся. Шутка удалась, и все немного расслабились.

-Знал бы заранее, не женился бы… - Протянул Алдияр и присел за стол на то место, где до него сидела Минако. Мари тут же засуетилась и поспешила откланяться. На ее взгляд, дальше разговор приобретал совершенно не подобающий для девушки оттенок.

-Мне маме это передать? – Поинтересовался Отабек, возвращаясь на свое место. Алдияр повел недовольно плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее.

-Даже думать не смей. Она меня просто прибьет. Или еще чего похуже. – Чуть обиженно заявил Алтын-старший. Отабек наконец-то немного расслабился и искренне улыбнулся.

-Виктор только вернулся, так что …

-Если я не к месту, я могу вас покинуть. Я не хотел бы навязывать вам свое общество. – Неожиданно любезно сообщил Алдияр.

-Не думаю, что это будет уместно, учитывая, что ваш сын здесь. – Отозвался Виктор. – Присоединяйтесь. Папа…

Алдияр в голос расхохотался.

-Он мне все больше нравится. – Заявил он. – Так значит вот каков отец Юрочки. А я-то все гадал, каким будет этот таинственный Виктор.

-Технически Юра мне не сын. – Отозвался тут же Виктор. – Скорее он мой воспитанник, а я его наставник. И, конечно же, он мой приемник.

-И как же вы отпустите его в мир людей? Он ведь собирается здесь остаться…

-Мне придется это сделать. – Со вздохом сообщил Виктор. – Хотя бы потому, что он влюблен, и его избранник – человек. Мы как раз обсуждали недавно возможные варианты решения проблемы размножения…

-Вот как? Офелия была бы просто счастлива это услышать! – Алдияр неожиданно оживился еще больше, хотя всем и казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Насколько сдержанным был Отабек, настолько свободным был его отец. Правда, лишь в кругу тех, кому он доверял. При людях и при подчиненных он вел себя максимально корректно и официально.

-Папа! – Не выдержал Отабек. – Виктор! Я думал, мы договорились…

-Это не тебе решать, а Юре. Пусть сам думает, надо оно ему или нет. – Парировал Виктор, возвращаясь к недоеденному куску курятины. Юри вдруг вспомнил, что это вообще-то ужин, и что ему давно полагалось тоже что-то съесть.

Неожиданно в суровую мужскую компанию разбавила Хироко, появившаяся в дверях с очередным подносом и миской горячего жаркого для Алдияра.

-Вы уж простите, но у нас сегодня напряженно с едой. – Виновато улыбнулась она, расставляя содержимое подноса по столу. Алдияр только усмехнулся.

-Мне кроме вашего знаменитого эля вообще ничего не нужно! – Решительно заявил он.

-Тогда вам стоит поторопиться и вернуться в зал. Минако как раз начала колдовать со своим коктейлем. – Пояснила Хироко, широко улыбнувшись. 

-Возможно, я так и поступлю. – Заверил ее Алдияр и добавил, когда Хироко ушла. – Если захочу рискнуть здоровьем. Мне показалось, что госпожа Минако меня не жалует…

-Ты слишком фривольно к ней обратился, папа. – Пояснил Отабек. – С ней так нельзя…

-Ясно. Ну ничего. Переживу.

Юри встрепенулся, вдруг вспомнив, что знаменитый коктейль Минако он может состряпать и сам. Он мгновенно сориентировался, достав из воздуха изящный кубок. Короткое заклинание, и кубок наполнился элем.

-Если вы не против, я могу для вас повторить то, что делает для остальных госпожа Минако. – Предложил Юри. Алдияр просиял, принимая кубок из его рук. Юри быстрым движением пальцев запустил облачко над кубком, из которого тут же закапала прозрачная жидкость.  Отец Отабека ошарашенно взирал на кубок в своих руках.

-Теперь можно? – Поинтересовался он, когда облачко отдало всю влагу и рассеялось. Юри коротко кивнул. Алдияр поднес кубок к губам и сделал большой глоток, тут же закашлявшись. – Это заклинание придумала ведунья? Ах, какая женщина!

Юри чуть смущенно улыбнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на Виктора. Дракон тоже улыбался. Юри на мгновение показалось, что они могут вот так сидеть и смотреть друг на друга вечность.

 


	19. "Я спрошу тебя лишь раз..."

Когда шумная компания во главе с отцом Отабека рассредоточилась по комнатам, Юри вдруг оказался лицом к лицу с непростым выбором: пойти к себе и оставить Виктора одного, либо отправиться в комнату дракона на свой страх и риск. Выбор был не из простых.   
-Если ты переживаешь об откатах и прочем, то я не могу заставить тебя пойти ко мне. – С легкой ноткой кгрусти в голосе сообщил Виктор. – К тому же, поскольку была взята пауза, все может немного выйти из-под контроля…  
-Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Немного испуганно поинтересовался Юри. Виктор только загадочно улыбнулся в ответ. Любопытство тут же завладело сознанием юного мага. Что там такое должно было выйти из-под контроля? Ему нестерпимо хотелось это выяснить.  
-Разговаривать вы точно не будете первое время. – С усмешкой отметил Отабек, проходя мимо и похлопав Юри по плечу. Они как раз стояли в узком коридорчике, что вел в общий зал, так что остальные шли прямо мимо них, расходясь по своим делам. Отец Отабека откланялся чуть раньше, успев помириться с Минако и даже завоевать расположение ведуньи, так что Отабек предположил, что папаша намеревается вволю гульнуть в разлуке с супругой. И его это, к удивлению Юри, совершенно не трогало. Было очевидно, что Алтын-старший отличается некоторой ветреностью.  
-Виктор? – Юри поднял взгляд на дракона, который как раз потрепал по голове проходившего мимо Юрочку. Дракончик только фыркнул в ответ, но, уходя, оглянулся и улыбнулся широченной улыбкой.  
-Тащи его к себе, пока не поздно, Виктор. У него в комнате вам точно будет не уснуть! – Заметил Юрочка, с озорной усмешкой. – Мы с Отабеком идем ко мне. – Добавил дракончик самым счастливым тоном. Виктор только закатил глаза. Юри нервно сглотнул.   
-Похоже, им весело. – Заметил Виктор, поворачиваясь к Юри. Юный маг зарделся, представляя, о каком веселье идет речь. От Виктора эта реакция не ускользнула. – Думаю, Юра прав. Нам стоит пойти ко мне. Или, если ты не против, мы можем сначала посетить источник.   
Последнее предложение дракона вызвало в душе Юри противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, он был рад ему, потому что чувствовал некоторую неловкость даже от мысли о том, что окажется в комнате Виктора, да еще и с ним наедине. С другой стороны, чем купание в источнике отличалось? Оба будут обнаженными и наедине друг с другом. И, Юри это отлично понимал, не смогут поговорить, как он изначально планировал.   
-Я даже… - Юри замялся. Виктор понимающе улыбнулся.   
-Я повторюсь, ты можешь пойти к себе. Заставлять тебя никто не будет…  
-Но как же ты?  
Виктор пожал плечами.  
-До сих пор я как-то справлялся. А ведь, припомни, бывали дни, когда мне приходилось переходить из одного тела в другое и обратно по несколько раз.   
В словах Виктора был резон, и Юри действительно мог просто пойти в свою комнату и сделать вид, что этого разговора не было. Но одна мысль не давала магу покоя – не будет ли это с его стороны откровенной трусостью.   
Тяжело сглотнув, Юри беспомощно кивнул.   
-Я так понимаю, что…  
-Мы идем к тебе. – Ровным тоном проговорил Юри, решительно обходя дракона и направляясь в зал трактира. Шум толпы обрушился на него настолько внезапно, что Юри немного опешил. Несмотря на то, что уже было хорошо за полночь, народ и не думал расходиться. Все были откровенно навеселе и явно хорошо проводили время. Тошия хлопотал за стойкой, перекидываясь временами фразами с завсегдатаями.   
Когда Юри проходил мимо стойки, его отец перегнулся через нее и перехватил его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание.  
-Юри, госпожа Минако просила тебе передать, чтобы ты не волновался.  
-Она не уточнила, о чем речь? – Немного удивленно переспросил Юри. Тошия пожал плечами, а Виктор за его спиной едва слышно хохотнул. Юри, услышав этот смешок, вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет.   
-Если госпожа вдруг вернется, передай ей от меня благодарность за заботу. – Проговорил Виктор, проходя мимо Тошии, недоуменно взиравшего на них. Дракон настойчиво подталкивал Юри в спину в сторону выхода, поскольку юный маг вдруг впал в странное оцепенение.  
-Передам. – Выдавил из себя удивленный хозяин и почти сразу же беззаботно вернулся к своим обязанностям.

 

Войдя в комнату Виктора, Юри вдруг понял, что его деланая смелость неожиданно куда-то испарилась. Сейчас, без налета магического отката, он ощущал небывалое смущение. Он понимал, что перед ним все тот же Виктор, его Виктор, но что-то не давало ему расслабиться. То ли отсутствие опыта, то ли осадок от переживаний последних дней влияли на него, но он никак не мог взять себя в руки и перестать нервничать.  
-Заходи, чувствуй себя, как дома. – С усмешкой проговорил Виктор, когда распахнул перед ним дверь. И Юри вошел. Он сделал шаг вперед и чуть ли не выпал в комнату из коридора. Эту комнату он отлично знал. Он с самого детства помогал родителям в гостинице и в трактире. Он убирался здесь миллионы раз. Миллионы раз он смотрел в это окно, единственное, что выходило во внутренний дворик и на источники, а не на холм, наблюдая, как Мари суетится с постояльцами и посетителями, пожелавшими искупаться.   
Эта комната была одной из самых любимых у Юри. С самого детства он обожал огромную по своим масштабам кровать, что стояла в этой комнате. Ему нравился невысокий столик, притаившийся в небольшой нише у окна, за которым, как ему казалось, очень приятно вечерами или по утрам сидеть и наслаждаться кофе или чаем, поглядывая из окна во внутренний дворик, отделявший гостиницу от источников. Юри нравилась небольшая полка, сплошь заставленная рукописными копиями известных книг, в свое время сделанными кем-то из постояльцев. В основном, это были легенды и предания. А еще в них были, с точки зрения Юри, просто волшебные рисунки.  
-Например, в этой, да? – Виктор, явно прочитав мысли Юри, подхватил с полки одну из книг и раскрыл ее, бегло пролистывая. – Она действительно великолепна. – Удивленно отметил он, поднимая взгляд на юного мага. Юри смущенно отвернулся.  
-Не мог бы ты… - Он запнулся на полуслове, но потом собрался с мыслями и продолжил. – Не мог бы ты не читать мое сознание настолько откровенно?  
Виктор удивленно вскинул бровь, покосившись на юного мага.   
-Юри, ты действительно смущаешься того, что думаешь? Или у тебя от меня есть секреты? – Изумился Виктор, убирая книгу обратно на полку. – Мне казалось, что после всего, что между нами произошло, сама мысль об этом смехотворна.  
-Это не так. У меня нет от тебя секретов… Просто… - Юри развернулся к Виктору лицом и постарался прочесть его, но у него ничего не вышло. На губах дракона играла непринужденная улыбка, а глаза ничего особенного не выражали, лишь отражая сполохи свечей, зажженных в комнате.  
-Просто ты стесняешься? – Решил уточнить Виктор, чем еще больше смутил Юри. – О Боги, Юри! – После небольшой паузы в сердцах произнес Виктор, заключая мага в свои объятия. – Ты просто невероятен.   
-Напротив. – Возмутился Юри. – Невероятный у нас ты. Не рассказать мне о подобном… А потом просто взять и… оставить меня со всем этим…  
-Юри, остановись! – Предупредил Виктор, чувствуя, как разговор уходит снова куда-то не туда. – Если ты сейчас расплачешься, я оставлю тебя здесь одного без зазрения совести и уйду к источникам. Я просто не вынесу еще одной несвязной тирады о том, как ты страдал в мое отсутствие. Я и так чувствую себя очень виноватым перед тобой.  
Юри судорожно вздохнул и кивнул.  
-Это справедливо. Я, в общем, не собирался… - Он покачал головой и усмехнулся. – Я совершенно не собирался.. Черт, Виктор, почему это все так сложно?!  
-А сложно ли? – Усмехнулся Виктор. Он смотрел в глаза Юри с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, мягко улыбаясь одной из своих самых нежных улыбок. И Юри почувствовал внезапно, как все его переживания уходят на второй план. Здесь были только они, он и Виктор. И Виктор был так близко…  
Юри совершенно не заметил, когда и как он начал целовать Виктора. И он теперь отлично понимал, что, как и тогда, это было его решение, а не какая-то там слетевшая с катушек магия. Это именно он, Юри, хотел Виктора. Именно он желал его тела, его прикосновений, его поцелуев, ласк и прочего. И то, что до сих пор он прикрывался мыслью о магическом откате, только лишний раз заставляло поднимать голову его совесть. Это было лишь трусостью, и пора было это признать.  
-Виктор… - Позвал Юри в мимолетной паузе между поцелуями. Дракон чуть отстранился и заглянул ему в лицо. Его глаза были затуманены желанием и с трудом фокусировались на лице Юри. – Я спрошу лишь раз… Это.. Все это, оно настоящее?  
-Юри, что ты имеешь в виду? – Удивленно переспросил дракон. – Как оно может быть ненастоящим? Ты настоящий, я настоящий, мир вокруг нас – тоже настоящий. Я тебя не понимаю…  
-Виктор, эти чувства… - Юри постарался сдержать себя и не касаться Виктора больше, чем это было необходимо. – Я хочу знать… До того, как ты… как мы…  
Виктор устало вздохнул и улыбнулся. Он внезапно опустился перед Юри на колени, продолжая держать его за руки.  
-Я тоже спрошу тебя, лишь раз, Юри, сын Тошии, станешь ли ты мне партнером, парой, моей любовью? Останешься ли ты со мной, что бы между нами ни произошло? Будешь ли любить меня так же, как я люблю тебя? – Торжественно произнес Виктор, глядя на Юри снизу вверх. У Юри вдруг перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал, как ноги предательски подкашиваются. Он опустился тоже на колени, не выпуская рук Виктора из своих и глядя ему в глаза.  
-Если это предложение, то я принимаю его. – Произнес Юри, чувствуя, как бешено бьется в горле сердце. – Будь моим…  
-А ты моим…

 

Ночной ветерок развевал светлые волосы юного дракончика, заставляя его слегка ежиться в объятиях его наездника. Они сидели на крыше трактира, любуясь звездами. Юрочка с самого первого дня гадал, знали ли хозяева о том, что из слухового оконца, что было на чердаке, можно было преспокойно перебраться на черепицу крыши и сидеть там, не привлекая к себе чьего-либо внимания. Если знали, то это было им лишь в плюс в его глазах. Ведь комната, что они отвели неожиданному гостю, подходила для него, как ни крути, идеально.  
-Они разберутся? – Неожиданно спросил вслух дракончик. Отабек издал невнятный шум, утонувший в макушке дракончика, сидевшего между его ног и прижатого к нему спиной. – Мне тревожно. Глупый Виктор! Он вечно умудряется все испортить!  
-Не в этот раз. – Уверенно проговорил наездник, чуть отстранившись. – В этот раз он побоится сделать что-то не так.   
-Почему ты так уверен? – Юрочка чуть повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
-Ты – будущий правитель. И ты указал ему на его промахи. Я думаю, что в этот раз он прислушается к тебе всецело. – Пояснил Отабек. – К тому же, ты только будущий вожак, а он уже действующий. Не кажется ли тебе, что он не смог бы настолько долго быть во главе Клана, если бы совсем уж все портил?  
Юрочка вздохнул. Отабек был прав. Но чувство тревоги не оставляло юного дракончика.  
-Это так несправедливо! – Вдруг взвился он. – Почему нужно было так с ним поступать?! И с нами?!  
Отабек пожал плечами, а потом, сообразив, что Юра его не видит, сказал:  
-Потому что это сделало нас всех сильнее.   
-Мудро. – Согласился дракончик. – А ты, случаем, не правитель? – Поинтересовался он ехидно и тут же пожалел, что спросил. Отабек вдруг странно напрягся и немного отстранился от него. – В чем дело?  
-Я не хотел об этом говорить…   
Юрочка развернулся в объятиях своего наездника, чтобы видеть его лицо. Во взгляде парня было столько боли и страдания, что дракончик невольно содрогнулся. Что-то было ОЧЕНЬ не так. Но что?  
-В чем дело? – Повторил Юра, чувствуя, что если не настоять, это так и останется тайной.  
-Мой отец – сводный брат Верховного Короля. – Со вздохом проговорил Отабек. – И, хоть у нас и нет претензий на трон, если что-то случится, я оказываюсь третьим в очереди.  
Дракончик изумленно распахнул рот. Он просто не знал, что сказать. Третий в очереди?   
-Не значит ли это…  
-Это одна из причин, почему отец так спокойно отреагировал на известие о том, что мы с тобой любим друг друга. С точки зрения престолонаследия, чистоты и качества крови и банальной дипломатии наш союз невероятно выгоден короне. – Голос Отабека немного дрожал. – Он и переживал так сильно, что во мне нет ни капли магии потому, что без нее мне было бы сложно управиться со всем этим…  
Юра надолго замолчал. То, чем с ним поделился наездник, не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Ни один из них не собирался править. Но власть и положение настигали их, куда бы они ни пошли.  
-Прости, что спрашиваю, но я просто должен это сделать… - Начал Юра после долгой паузы. – Ты напросился служить в этот Богами забытый гарнизон, чтобы быть подальше от Столицы, от власти и прочего?  
Отабек долго молчал. Дракончик уже подумал, что не добьется от него ответа, но тут парень неожиданно заговорил.  
-Да, некотором роде. – Произнес он со вздохом. – Мне хотелось подальше убраться от родителей, от дяди, ото всего того хаоса, что творится при дворе. Хотелось сделать все, чтобы меня не смогли привлечь… Не смогли посадить на трон. Не смогли воспользоваться мною. Это в том числе ради безопасности моих близких. Я не посвящаю свое окружение в то, кем являюсь. Далеко не все в курсе даже моего с отцом родства.   
-Ты потому так настойчиво уточнял, с кем именно он приехал переговорить в первую нашу встречу? – Догадался Юрочка. Отабек кивнул.  
-Да. Мы оба пришли к такому решению. Так лучше для всех. И то, что Его Величество дал разрешение на мой брак, на самом деле означает, что он не против, чтобы один из возможных наследников завел семью. Это все очень тонко и запутанно.   
Юра слушал и кивал, чувствуя, что ему все это очень знакомо.  
-Думаю, в нашем случае много кто лишится своих надежд. – Вздохнул он.  
-Яков вроде бы не настаивает, чтобы в Клан вернулся именно ты. – Заметил Отабек.  
-Да, ему просто нужен кто-то, кто будет управлять Кланом. Он и сам мог бы, но упорно не желает этого делать. – Вздохнул дракончик. – Упрямый старикан. Прямо, как Виктор. Тот тоже ничего не желает слушать. Если ему что-то пришло в голову, то уже мало что можно изменить.   
Отабек вдруг рассмеялся, чем изрядно перепугал дракончика.  
-Это просто великолепно. Это значит, что Виктор всецело на нашей стороне. – Проговорил он, отсмеявшись. – Он ведь уже решил, что будет тем, кто вернется в Стаю.   
-Да, все верно. – Согласно кивнул Юрочка. – Только вот пока непонятно, как все это будет происходить. Как я понял из объяснений Виктора, на данный момент Яков доволен положением дел и не будет нас доставать. Но кто знает, что будет дальше.  
-Он ведь может найти другого малыша необычной масти. – Заметил Отабек, чем вызвал у дракончика приступ удивления.   
-Ты отлично запомнил структуру нашего общества и наши обычаи. Ты уверен, то не желаешь становиться правителем? Возможно, ты мог бы сделать много хорошего для своей страны?  
-Я уверен, что не хочу участвовать в борьбе за власть. Для меня это не цель в жизни. Я не хочу существовать только ради этого. А сделать много хорошего я мог бы и здесь, оставаясь обычным комендантом обычного гарнизона. – Пояснил категорично Отабек. Юрочка вздохнул.   
-Яков может найти дракончика необычной масти, но ему придется начать все с самого начала. Это не просто. К тому же за последние сто лет я единственный, кто оказался подходящим на эту роль.   
-А у вас наследуют только самцы? – Вдруг спросил Отабек.  
-Нет. Самки тоже могут. Но как-то я не помню случая, чтобы такое произошло. Обычно им не до проблем Стаи. – Пояснил Юрочка, поморщившись. – Крайне ветреные они у нас.   
Отабек усмехнулся словам дракончика.  
-У нас тут тоже дамы…   
-Как Минако! – Расхохотался Юрочка.  
-Не совсем. Но и такие тоже встречаются. – С улыбкой согласился Отабек, плотнее прижимая к себе дракончика. Неожиданно их внимание привлек какой-то шум у дверей трактира. Сами двери им не было видно, но перед их взорами мгновенно предстала только что упомянутая фея в сопровождении Алтына-старшего и того самого миловидного блондина, с которым она пришла в трактир.   
-Я думал, они уже давно ушли. – Тихонько отметил Отабек. Юрочка кивнул. Он тоже так считал. До их укромного места на крыше долетали лишь обрывки разговора, что шел между ведуньей и Алтыном-старшим, но и дракончик, и наездник изрядно напряглись.  
-А я тебе говорю, что я так вижу! – Не унималась ведунья. Алдияр чуть приобнял ее за талию и тихонько прошептал ей что-то на ухо. – Вот нет! – Вскричала возмущенно Минако. – Это не так! Я тебе говорю, что это он! И только он! Можешь мне не верить, почтеннейший, но я так вижу! И только так! Никто мне никогда не верит…  
Миловидный блондин, что был с ними, негромко что-то сказал и направился по дороге в сторону города. Минако только махнула ему рукой, явно раздосадованная перепалкой с отцом Отабека. И эта самая перепалка даже и не думала заканчиваться.  
-А я тебе говорю, госпожа, что такого просто не может быть! Он третий! Ты понимаешь, третий! Что должно случиться…  
-Не важно! Я тебе сказала, ты уже сам думай! Вечно никто мне не верит, а потом начинается, «госпожа, да ты была права!». К чертям вас всех, магов, драконов и королей!   
Минако от души сплюнула в сторону порога трактира, развернулась и широкими шагами направилась следом за уже скрывшимся за поворотом блондином. Алдияр постоял с минуту и направился следом за ней.   
-Что это только что было? – Оторопело переспросил вслух Юрочка, когда отец Отабека вместе с ведуньей, которую он догнал и успел примирительно обнять за талию, скрылись за поворотом.  
-Очевидно, госпожа ведунья что-то снова узрела. – Скептически отозвался Отабек.   
-Ты не веришь в ее предсказания? – Изумленно переспросил дракончик.  
-Не во все. С Виктором и Юри она явно попала в точку. Но вопрос в том, насколько. Потому что много чего еще не ясно. Она сказала, что у Юри непременно будет дракон? Но она не говорила, что он сам окажется драконом.   
-Она не обязана видеть все дословно. Ведунья все же. Ее дар не настолько точный. – Неожиданно вступился за Минако дракончик, сам не понимая, почему.  
-Я не знаю, о чем она сейчас говорила, но точно у нее об этом при случае спрошу.   
-Ты можешь и у отца спросить. – Заметил Юрочка, чуть надувшись.  
-Могу. – Согласился Отабек. – Но не буду. Мы не в тех отношениях, как могло бы показаться. Я уже несколько лет с отцом почти не общаюсь. Он вообще сложный человек. Ты с ним поосторожнее. Он только кажется таким простым. На самом деле…  
-На самом деле он – брат короля, один из генералов его армии. Я не дурак. – Отозвался Юрочка, перебив своего наездника. – Он не может быть прост. В противном случае он очень быстро будет мертв.   
-Если ведунья права, так и случится. – Вздохнул Отабек. – Я этого и боялся всегда, что ради этой чертовой власти меня лишат всего, что мне дорого. Всех, кто мне близок. – Он снова вздохнул и крепко обнял дракончика, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы. Юрочка не возражал, понимая, что Отабеку сейчас это нужно, поддержка того, кто ему дорог.  
-Я не позволю этому случиться. – Решительно заявил Юра, расслабившись в объятиях Отабека и наслаждаясь его крепкими руками и теплом его тела.

 

Как только Юри произнес слова их импровизированной клятвы, ему вдруг показалось, что между ним и Виктором открылся канал. Он неожиданно ощутил все мысли и чувства дракона, которые тот явно от него все это время скрывал. Либо сам Юри не желал во все это вникать, потому и не мог прочесть из сознания Виктора совершенно ничего. Хотя сам дракон читал его без особых проблем.  
-Это принятие нашей связи в полной мере. – Пояснил Виктор, поднимаясь с колен и помогая Юри подняться. – Это и значит быть связанным с драконом. В нашем с тобой случае все еще сложнее. По всему выходит, что мы – предназначенная пара. Как ни ужасно, но нужно посмотреть в этом смысле правде в глаза. Наша связь еще глубже, еще сильнее.   
Юри судорожно сглотнул. Единение, да? Все только о нем и говорят вокруг. Но что это единение значит для него? Юри никак не мог решить. Он только что признался Виктору в любви, только что попросил его в ответ на его просьбу быть с ним. И теперь он снова потерялся и никак не мог найтись.   
-Юри, ты просто невозможен. – Вздохнул Виктор, закатывая глаза с улыбкой. Он притянул к себе Юри и нежно провел пальцами вдоль его подбородка, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Юри почувствовал, как проваливается в этот бездонный мерцающий лазурью океан глаз Виктора. Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями еще до того, как Виктор коснулся его. Теперь все стало еще хуже. Голова совершенно отказывалась соображать.   
-Ничего не говори. Ни о чем не думай. Тебе вредно. – Уверенно заметил Виктор, касаясь губами губ Юри. Он мягко провел языком вдоль линии его рта и уверенно скользнул внутрь чуть приоткрытых губ Юри. У Юри уже начали подкашиваться снова ноги. Он вцепился в Виктора мертвой хваткой, обнимая его за талию, позволяя его прикосновениям и словам полностью затуманить собственное сознание, отвечая на его поцелуй.   
Юри полностью расслабился в объятиях Виктора, позволяя ему увлечь себя на кровать. Он не сопротивлялся, пока Виктор напористо целовал его, изучая языком его рот. Он лишь отвечал на этот поцелуй, перебирая пальцами складки рубашки Виктора, стремясь добраться до обнаженной кожи. Когда ему удалось высвободить ткань из-под ремня брюк Виктора, и его пальцы скользнули под нее, изучая жар обнаженной кожи дракона, Юри судорожно, почти со всхлипом вздохнул прямо в продолжавший жадно целовать его рот Виктора. Он и не подозревал, что его собственный голод тела был настолько сильным.   
Все это время Юри переживал, что Виктор будет хотеть его только лишь потому, что какая-то сумасшедшая магия выходит из-под контроля в момент перемещения души из тела в тело. Но оказалось, что ему стоило больше думать о реакции собственного тела на Виктора, на его прикосновения. Юри никогда раньше никого не любил. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с тем, как его тело реагирует на прикосновения любимого человека. И сейчас, когда Виктор, прерывисто дыша, спускался влажной дорожкой поцелуев вдоль его челюсти к уху, а потом к шее и ключицам, Юри вдруг понял, что его собственное желание, вероятно, даже сильнее любых магических заморочек.   
И как только он это понял, в нем вдруг что-то будто переключилось. Одним быстрым жестом Юри продемонстрировал один свой особый навык, придуманный Пхичитом и освоенным всем их выпуском в Академии в считанные часы. Виктор восхищенно присвистнул, когда под его прикосновениями внезапно оказалась обнаженная кожа Юри. Юный маг смущенно улыбнулся ему, на мгновение взглянув в льдистые, пылающие страстью глаза. Виктор мгновенно вернул ему улыбку.  
-Мне это нравится. Научишь меня потом… - Проговорил он хриплым шепотом, от чего Юри почувствовал, как начинает твердеть его плоть, зажатая между их телами. – Я так быстро не справлюсь… - Лукаво добавил Виктор, продолжая улыбаться. Юри чуть покраснел и кивнул, берясь за складки рубашки Виктора, помогая ему стянуть ее через голову. Виктор уже судорожно возился с ремнем и штанами, прервавшись лишь на короткий миг, когда Юри помогал ему с рубашкой. Пара мгновений, и вся его одежда и обувь оказались возле кровати, но всем на это было откровенно наплевать.  
Юри, едва коснувшись обнаженной кожи Виктора, почувствовал вновь, будто теряет разум. Ему хотелось касаться Виктора, изучить каждый сантиметр его тела, не выпускать его из своих объятий, чувствовать его прикосновения, ощущать его в себе. Виктор в этот раз был более нетерпеливым. Он почти мгновенно развернул Юри на бок, вытянувшись вдоль его тела, прижавшись к его спине настолько плотно, что Юри казалось, будто они уже стали одним целым.   
Жар тела Виктора заставлял пылать кожу Юри везде, где соприкасались их тела. И когда пальцы Виктора легли на твердый член Юри, он выгнулся всем телом назад, запрокидывая голову Виктору на плечо и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Это удовольствие было сродни боли, чрезмерным, но таким упоительным, таким вожделенным. На фоне этих ощущений Юри почувствовал, как скользнул между его ягодиц всей своей твердостью член Виктора, не входя, лишь двигаясь вдоль его тела. Виктор крепко прижимал Юри к себе, одной рукой продолжая ласкать его член, а второй удерживая поперек груди, почти запрокинув его всем телом на себя. Сам Виктор настойчиво двигался меж его ягодиц собственной твердостью, удерживая достаточно ровный ритм.   
Юри не сопротивлялся. Он вообще не помнил себя от нахлынувших на него удовольствия и жадной страсти, с которой он предавался этому новому для себя чувству. Ощущению Виктора рядом, вожделению к его телу. Пара уверенных движений Виктора, и Юри уже стонал и молил о большем.   
-Ты не знаешь, чего просишь. – Почти прорычал ему в шею Виктор. Юри пытался умолять его, убеждать, но Виктор был настроен решительно. Он продолжил двигаться, собрав в ту руку, что еще недавно лежала поперек груди Юри, запястья мага, заставляя его выгнуться и заводя почти до боли ему руки за голову. Юри не сопротивлялся, лишь продолжал молить о том, чтобы Виктор взял его, как в первый раз.   
-Нет, Юри, нет. Не сейчас. – Прошипел Виктор, его дыхание участилось, и вместе с тем Юри в его жесткой хватке почувствовал, что теряет остатки собственной решимости. Он ощущал, как горячая волна начала зарождаться внутри его тела. И вместе с жаром, что пролился ему на спину, он ощутил, как излился он сам, в руку Виктора.   
Внезапно хватка дракона на его запястьях ослабла, и Юри, тяжело дыша и все еще плохо понимая, где находится, немного осел на кровать рядом с Виктором. Мгновение он тщетно пытался сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-то, а в следующее ощутил прикосновение разгоряченной кожи дракона. Виктор уткнулся лбом ему в спину, что-то быстро шепча. Юри постарался прислушаться, но так и не смог разобрать ни отдельных слов, ни самого языка, на котором говорил дракон.  
Внезапно свечи в комнате погасли, как по команде, и под потолком мягким голубоватым светом вспыхнули мириады мелких магических огоньков, точно ночное небо внезапно возникло под деревянными балками потолка. Юри завороженно уставился на потолок, чуть развернувшись на кровати. Он вдруг дернулся, вспомнив, что должен быть весь перепачкан, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, его кожа оказалась совершенно чистой.   
-Преимущества секса между владеющими магией. – С усмешкой в голосе сообщил Виктор из-за его спины. – Не только ты знаешь полезные заклинания.   
-Пф… А ты меня своему научишь? – Поинтересовался Юри. Виктор фыркнул в ответ.  
-Вот уж нет. Предпочитаю, чтобы ты был только со мной. А раз так, тебе не за чем знать это заклинание. Потому что я всегда смогу позаботиться о тебе. О нас обоих.  
Юри вдруг задумался.  
-Виктор, почему нет? – Неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил он. Дракон тихо усмехнулся.   
-Я же говорил тебе, что не очень владею собой, когда отодвигаю эту расплату на потом. А рядом с тобой мне хочется контролировать процесс. Не хотелось бы сделать тебе больно в порыве страсти. И потом, не ты ли хотел проверить, сколько между нами настоящего, а сколько рождено всего лишь буйной сырой магией? – Напомнил дракон, приподнявшись на локте и заглядывая Юри в лицо. – У тебя теперь будет такой шанс.  
Юри, выслушав его, чуть не спросил «когда?», но вовремя остановился. Виктор улыбнулся ему.  
-Когда захочешь. – Мягко отозвался он, чуть подавшись вперед и поцеловав Юри в плечо. – Я теперь постараюсь всегда быть рядом. 

 

Рассвет заливал комнату мягкими розоватыми сполохами. Чердак был настолько крохотным, что здесь едва помешалась пара матрасов, небрежно брошенных прямо на пол. Но Юрочку такое положение дел полностью устраивало. Он сонно потер глаза, чуть повозившись, чтобы высвободиться из цепкой хватки Отабека, который все еще спал. Он делал это очень осторожно, почти с кошачьей грацией, потому что не хотел разбудить своего наездника.   
Высвободившись и выбравшись из под одеяла, дракончик принялся вспоминать, где прошлым вечером осталась его одежда. То ли на подоконнике, то ли где-то на полу. Но точно он вспомнить никак не мог. К тому же его беспокоила мысль о том, почему он собственно проснулся.   
Тревога, если поразмыслить, именно она была причиной. То, что рассказал ему Отабек, не давало Юре покоя полночи. Он никак не мог уснуть. Даже, когда Алтын обмяк рядом с ним, погружаясь в глубокий сон, Юра продолжал судорожно размышлять о том, что они оба случайно подслушали.   
Нет, между ним и его наездником все было ясно и все было сказано и не один раз. И то, что Отабек решился пойти наперекор собственным интересам и интересам родителей, тоже о многом говорило. Например, о том, что дракончику повезло с первого раза найти себе более, чем достойного наездника. И о том, что ему совершенно не стоило переживать ни о собственном будущем в стане людей, ни об их с Отабеком отношениях. Все было уже решено. И в его пользу всецело.  
Но Юра все равно не мог никак успокоиться. Он помнил из рассказов Виктора и Якова о том, чем заканчивается борьба за власть, что среди людей, что среди драконов. Он никак не желал подобной участи ни своему возлюбленному, ни себе самому. Это было бы слишком жестоко.  
-Что-то случилось? – Сонно спросил Отабек, приподнявшись на локте и щурясь против утреннего света, пробивавшегося сквозь небольшое окно и озарявшего силуэт дракончика, все еще пытавшегося найти свою одежду.  
-Нет, можешь спать дальше. Я просто… - Юрочка вдруг понял, что не сможет промолчать, если Отабек спросит его напрямую о его опасениях.   
-Юра, я тебя не первый день знаю. Ты до полудня по собственной воле не встаешь. В чем дело? – Сурово повторил вопрос Отабек, садясь на импровизированной постели. – Не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Дракончик закусил нижнюю губу и сдержанно выругался на непонятно наречии себе под нос.   
-Я… я никак не могу забыть наш вчерашний разговор. Пойми меня правильно, за себя я вообще не переживаю. Мне и в голову не пришло бы. Нет, у нас тоже бывают драки за власть, но все это происходит настолько редко. Меня точно никто не тронул бы из сородичей. – Начал Юра, подходя ближе и присаживаясь рядом с Алтыном.  
-Но ты переживаешь за меня, так? Я знал, что не стоит тебе рассказывать. – Отабек отвел взгляд и выглядел расстроенным. Юра вдохнул. – У тебя нет конкурентов. Виктор тебе точно не соперник. Да и ты ему. И Яков… Он уже отрекся однажды…  
-Да, никто из них не будет бороться со мной, если я захочу возглавить Стаю. Более того, еще уговаривать придут. – Согласно кивнул Юра. – Но это не значит, что я в полной безопасности. Всегда есть кто-то, кто может заявить свои права на место вожака. Так уж устроен мир. И я к этому готов. Но не раньше, чем я стану главой Стаи.  
-Именно. Не раньше. – Вздохнул Отабек. – Мой кошмар может начаться еще до того, как меня официально объявят возможным наследником. Мир людей более жесток в этом плане.  
-Да, это так.   
Дракончик порывисто развернулся и обнял своего наездника.  
-Я спрошу лишь раз… Ты готов разделить со мной это бремя? – Глаза Юры были настолько серьезными, что Отабек на мгновение опешил. Он смотрел в зеленый омут глаз своего дракона и не знал, что ему ответить, как объяснить доходчивее, что он чувствует.   
-Я хотел бы спросить тебя о том же, но если ли у меня это право? – Спросил в ответ Алтын, устраивая дракончика у себя на коленях. Юрочка закинул руки ему на шею и продолжал пристально смотреть ему в глаза.   
-Ты – мой наездник. Я твой дракон. Ты в своем праве. – Ровным тоном заявил дракончик. Отабек судорожно выдохнул.  
-Если так, то я готов. – Кивнул он с очень серьезным видом. Дракончик неожиданно расслабился и прислонился лбом ко лбу своего наездника.  
-Твои проблемы – мои проблемы. Решим их вместе. Мы – одно целое. – Спокойным ровным тоном проговорил он, чуть отстранившись и снова глядя в глаза Отабеку.   
А потом утреннее солнце озарило золото его волос, заставляя сердце Алтына забиться чаще.


	20. Глава 14,5. Чудо познания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава - дань уважения Плибеку ;) На самом деле мне стало как-то очень обидно, что ребята только намеками пересказали Юри, как им было весело столкнуться со всеми проблемами, что бывают у драконов после перехода в тело голема)))) К тому же,в отличие от Виктюрей, где Виктор - очевидно - более опытный партнер, тут мы видим вариант, когда все конкретно в шоке)))) В общем, надеюсь, что вам понравится)))) Я старалась, правда))))

Как только две гигантские туши скрылись за горизонтом, Отабек вопросительно посмотрел на собственного дракона. Сказать, что он был красив, это ничего не сказать. Он был великолепен. Чешуя переливалась всеми цветами радуги, преломляя свет, точно настоящий бриллиант. Казалось, будь солнце в зените, и на Юрочку было бы больно смотреть, настолько он был прекрасен и необычен.

Яков строго посмотрел на наездника и сплюнул в сторону.

-Не думаю, что ты полное ничтожество, раз оказался достойным второго в нашей стае. – Сурово проговорил пожилой дракон. Юра на него предостерегающе зашипел, точно большая змея или взбешенная кошка. Звук был, на самом деле, не характерный больше ни для кого, кроме драконов. Нечто среднее между шипением и свистом с нотками клёкота.

-Пошипи мне еще! Нашел чему возмущаться! Это я тут должен выговаривать, а не ты. Что это все значит? Уйти из дома, никому ничего не сказав. Пропасть и сбежать вслед за Виктором в мир людей! Немыслимо! Были бы живы твои родители, они устроили бы тебе взбучку! – Не унимался Яков. Дракончик выпустил струйку дыма, явно в качестве предупреждения. Но Яков не унимался. – Вот только попробуй, негодник! Перед тобой твой наставник! И не просто наставник, а тот, кто мог бы быть твоим вожаком! Не смей на меня шикать и пытаться заткнуть меня огнем! Этот номер со мной не пройдет!

Юрка явственно фыркнул и отвернулся. Отабек, оторопело наблюдавший всю эту сцену, немного растерялся. В его сознании Юрочка отчетливо проговорил: «Идем отсюда! Старикан еще долго будет шуметь. Как начинает, его не угомонить, пока не иссякнет сам. Нам тут делать больше нечего. И смотри, не проговорись ему, что за дракона ты видел с Виктором!» - Предупредил напоследок дракончик. Отабеку ничего не оставалось, как последовать за своим драконом, оставляя бушевавшего Якова позади.

-И куда мы направляемся? – Поинтересовался Алтын, когда дракончик увел его достаточно далеко от гребня холма, чтобы Яков их не расслышал.

«Можем полетать, если хочешь.» - Предложил Юрочка. Отабек растерянно кивнул. В одно мгновение он оказался на спине дракона, даже не заметив, как это произошло. Юра перехватил ее цепкими зубами за воротник и попросту закинул одним ловким движением точнехонько себе в основание шеи. – «Без седла будет не так удобно. Примерно, как с лошадьми.» - Виновато добавил он, но Отабек был настолько ошарашен, что его такие мелочи совершенно не волновали.

Он постарался как можно плотнее прижаться к драконьей спине и при этом не мешать тонким и размашистым крыльям. Юра прополз чуть выше на холм и дал небольшой разбег, взлетая над деревьями. На мгновение Отабеку показалось, что они разобьются, но дракончик встрепенулся, расправляя крылья в полную мощь и поднимаясь все выше и выше.

«Прости. Давно не летал». – Пояснил виновато Юрочка, набирая высоту. Отабек не знал, за что ему держаться, потому вцепился в тонкую шею ящера, стараясь не обращать внимания на шум ветра в ушах. Дракончик двигался небольшими рывками, скорее вверх, чем вперед. Потому болтанка была страшная. На мгновение в голове у Отабека мелькнула мысль, что на обычных занятиях по дрессировке драконов такого не встретишь и вот так запросто на драконе не покатаешься.

«Думаю, тут ты прав.» - Согласился Юрочка, прочитав его мысли. Парню было все еще сложно смириться с тем, что в некотором роде у них с дракончиком теперь было одно сознание на двоих. Сложно было отделить свои мысли от мыслей этого неугомонного мальчишки. Тем более, что Юра отличался изрядным непостоянством, взбалмошностью и прочими «достоинствами» обычного человеческого подростка.

Они поднимались все выше, и вот, последний рывок, и перед взором Отабека открылась бескрайняя синева неба и розоваты в свете предзакатного солнца облака. Они стелились далеко во все стороны, куда не поверни голову, и напоминали сахарную вату, чуть подкрашенную, какая бывает в крупных городах на ярморочных площадях.

-Какая красота! – Не удержался Отабек.

«Ты еще всего не видел!» - Пообещал дракончик и дал крутое пике вниз, свозь плотную пелену облаков, а потом вновь вверх, поднимаясь над ними и скользя вдоль, едва задевая хвостом их поверхность и разгоняя на мелкие клочья, напоминавшие туман.

Когда дракончик пошел резко вниз, Отабек, сам от себя такого не ожидая, вцепился в чешую на шее ящера и обнаружил, что она не такая уж грубая, как могла показаться на первый взгляд. Чешуйки были грубыми лишь на конце, а в глубине, у основания, они скорее были гибкими и пластичными, чем-то напоминая оперение птиц. И под всем этим живым покровом ощущался невероятный жар тела дракона.

«Я знаю, ты думаешь, я не должен быть теплым, раз я ледяной дракон. Но это не так. Я выпускаю то же пламя, что и остальные драконы. Я такой же теплый, как они. Лишь мое внутреннее Пламя, магический огонь, только оно ледяное. Оно может заморозить насмерть.» - Пояснил дракончик.

-Но меня ты не убил. Ты меня спас. Сделал своим наездником. Поделился магическим Пламенем. Почему? – Вдруг спросил Отабек.

«Ты можешь не говорить вслух. Здесь достаточно мало воздуха, чтобы тебе было комфортно потом дышать. Не трать его впустую на разговоры. Я все равно читаю прямо из твоего сознания и твоего сердца.» - Дракончик издал какой-то странный звук, который Отабек определил, как смешок.-«Ты спрашиваешь, почему? Потому что ты мне интересен. Ты не замечал? Мне комфортно с тобой. Настолько комфортно, что я готов доверить тебе свою жизнь. Мы не делимся Пламенем с кем попало. Да и делать это часто мы не можем, даже вожаки. Это сильно истощает. Так что ты в некотором роде избранный. К тому же, мне было бы грустно, если бы ты умер.» - Пояснил Юрочка, пока они летели над облачным морем, догоняя солнце, уходившее в закат. Внезапно дракончик резко развернулся и камнем полетел вниз.

Отабек был в полном недоумении и в панике вцепился в шею дракона. Юра падал еще пару секунд, пока они не прошли насквозь облачный слой, и вдруг расправил крылья, паря на восходящих потоках. Отабек сдержанно выругался.

«Не знал, что ты умеешь». – Усмехнулся дракончик. Отабек взволнованно сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.

-Это… было неожиданно. – Пояснил он. Теперь они ровно парили в непосредственной близости от земли, так что можно было различить поля, небольшие деревеньки, перелески и прочее. Даже люди были вполне различимы.

«Прости. Я думал, тебе понравится.»

-Возможно, так и было бы. Просто стоило предупредить.

«В следующий раз так и сделаю.» - Лукаво отозвался дракончик. И Отбек четко понял, что никакого предупреждения в следующий раз не будет. Все будет точно так же внезапно, как только что.

-Ты просто имей в виду, что люди устроены несколько иначе. Мы можем и умереть, если нас так пугать. – Предупредил Алтын, поудобнее устраиваясь на спине дракончика. Теперь жесткая хватка была уже не нужна, и ему инстинктивно хотелось расправить те чешуйки, что он случайно помял, пока цеплялся за Юркину шею в момент падения.

«Ты такой милый.» - Дракончик явно веселился, читая мысли своего наездника.

-А ты такой вредный… - Протянул Отабек, передразнивая дракончика, но тут же улыбнулся. Он просто не мог на него долго злиться. То ли дело было в их связи, то ли просто Юрка был ему симпатичен чем-то, но отношение к нему у Алтына было особое. Он уже давно это понял. Еще тогда, когда впервые ощутил в своих объятиях это почти невесомое, полу эльфийское тельце, свалившееся ему на колени после безумной пляски на столе.

Был бы Юрка девчонкой, Отабек, не задумываясь, потащил бы его знакомить с матерью, которая уже не первый год грезила его женитьбой. Но привести к матери парня и долго рассказывать ей о том, какие у них высокие чувства… На это Отабек не был готов решиться. Тем более, не заручившись сначала поддержкой отца. А где носит его Светлость, одним Богам было ведомо.

Потому Алтын и придерживал некоторые свои мысли при себе. Или, по крайней мере, старался придерживать. Потому что скрыть что-либо от дотошного дракончика было почти невозможно.

«Мы почти на месте.» -Неожиданно провозгласил Юрочка, начав плавно снижаться. Отабек силился понять, о чем говорит дракончик, но увидел только перелесок, рядом с которым Юра уверенно снижался.

-Что мы тут забыли? – Поинтересовался Отабек, когда Юрочка мягко приземлился и аккуратно сложил на спине свои почти прозрачные крылья.

«Тут водятся совершенно божественные кролики!» - Сообщил дракончик.

-Вот ты обжора! – Не удержался со смешком Отабек, хлопнув дракончика по спине. Тот неожиданно вскинул голову и зашипел.

«Не шуми!» - Предупредил он. – «Я его слышу. Совсем близко! Нам таких нужно будет… три или четыре. Я еще не решил, насколько я сегодня обжора. И тебя тоже кормить надо!» - В тоне дракончика угадывался ответный смешок.

Мгновение Отабек просто сидел, замерев, на спине дракончика и ничего не видел и не слышал. Сумерки здесь только начали сгущаться, но в перелеске было уже достаточно темно, чтобы человеческому глазу не видеть ничего.

Тихий шорох, стремительный бросок драконьей шеи в сторону звука, и в следующее мгновение в руки Отабеку упала пропитанная липкой кровью кроличья тушка. Парень в сердцах выругался. Зверек был мертв, но все еще был удивительно теплым. Все это в купе с продолжавшей стекать на его одежду кровью полностью выбило парня из колеи.

-А по аккуратнее нельзя? – Поинтересовался он, держа кролика на вытянутой руке. Юрка недовольно фыркнул, и в следующее мгновение Отабек стал обладателем второй кроличьей тушки. – Неужели они такие тупые? – Изумился наездник едва слышно, вытягивая вторую руку с зажатой в кулаке тушкой, истекающей свежей кровью.

«Кровавая оргия.» - Усмехнулся дракончик, делая новый бросок и закидывая своему наезднику третью тушку, приземлившуюся точно ему на колени.

-Может, уже хватит? – Взмолился Отабек, не зная, что делать с новой добычей. Руки уже были заняты.

«Смирись или останешься без ужина!» - Предупредил дракончик и предпринял последний, завершающий бросок. Только сейчас, когда по его чешуе стекала потоками кроличья кровь, Отабек заметил, что драконье тело будто светилось в сумерках, источая холодный серебристый свет.

-Начинаю понимать. – Буркнул он, убирая с колен свежую тушку, сложив более ранние в одну руку. Последнего кролика Юрка отдавать отказался.

«Сам дотащу. Если хочешь, могу и первых забрать.»

-Теперь уже чего? – Вздохнул Отабек, чувствуя, как кроличья кровь стремительно остывает, пропитывая его штаны и куртку. В вечерних сумерках неизбежно холодало, от чего его начала пробирать дрожь. То ли от холода, то ли от шока.

«Нет уж. Давай их мне, я дотащу сам. А ты лучше держись покрепче. Теперь тебе будет сложнее удержаться.» - В словах дракончика был резон. Его чешуя, обильно политая кроличьей кровью, была настолько скользкой, что Отабека даже стали одолевать сомнения, сможет ли он вообще удержаться за нее.

«Можем слетать искупаться.» - Предложил Юрочка. – «Нам в любом случае не стоит возвращаться в таком виде.»

Тут Отабек был с ним согласен. И дракончик, перехватив в пасть все четыре кроличьи тушки, мягко поднялся в воздух, на этот раз особо не стремясь ввысь. Они пролетели буквально несколько миль, прежде, чем Юрочка вновь опустился возле большого почти идеально круглого озера, распугав своим появлением ночных птиц в ближайшем леске.

«Здесь всегда теплая вода.» - Пояснил он. – «Можно искупаться и тебе, и мне. Для меня тут тоже места достаточно.» - Он бросил кроликов и поспешил к воду. Мгновение, и Отабека окатило волной брызг, поднятых плюхнувшимся в воду драконьим телом. Пока по его лицу стекала действительно теплая вода, подсыхая под порывами ночного ветерка, Отабек размышлял, что его держит на суше. И не стоит ли окунуться прямо в одежде, чтобы хоть немного смыть с нее кровь. В конечном счете он так и сделал, наблюдая, как по воде расходятся темные разводы в тех местах, где кровь смывалась с одежды, смешиваясь с водой озера.

-Мы так никаких хищником не привлечем? – Запоздало сообразил Алтын.

«Не переживай. Ни один хищник на дракона не пойдет. Я им тут так пахну угрозой, что за несколько миль все присмирели.» - Заверил его дракончик.

-Я не о том. Кролики ведь на берегу.

«Говорю тебе, не о том переживаешь!»

Отабеку вдруг подумалось, что Юрка прав. Он переживал не о том. На самом деле ему было странно, что за все это время дракончик ни разу не попытался принять человеческий облик. Нет, он был рад с ним взаимодействовать и так, но вернется ли прежний Юрочка, вот в чем был самый больной для парня вопрос. Хоть он и не желал признаваться в этом даже самому себе.

Юра подошел ближе к берегу, нагоняя ощутимые волны, и ткнулся шипастой головой на длинной шее Отабеку в грудь.

«На самом деле я боюсь.» - Пояснил он. – «Я уже говорил это. Я боюсь, что могу вновь потерять это тело. Оно для меня истинное. Мне было сложно жить без него. Голем – просто оболочка. Не то, чтобы он вообще ничего для меня не значил, но в этом теле мне комфортно. Я в нем восемьдесят лет прожил. Как думаешь, хочу ли я его покидать?»

Отабек прекрасно понимал, что не хочет. В этом смысле ему были понятны мотивы дракончика.

-Интересно, чего это ты не вырос во взрослого дракона за столько времени? – Решил подковырнуть его Алтын, чтобы хоть немного развеселить и успокоить.

«Я еще расту!» - Обиженно отозвался дракончик. – «Я буду, как Виктор, или даже больше. А пока что… Для моего возраста я вполне нормального размера.»

-А какими бывают только что появившиеся на свет дракончики? –Вдруг спросил Отабек. Юрка надолго задумался.

«Никогда не сравнивал. Я вообще малышей никогда не видел. Ну, чтобы вот настолько маленьких. Если вспомнить меня самого, я едва доставал Виктору до колена, когда меня привели к нему впервые.»

-Т.е. будучи малышом, ты был Виктору примерно по колено? – Уточнил Алтын. – Тогда ты действительно изрядно подрос.

Юрочка громко фыркнул, выпустив сном искр из носа. Отабек поморщился, потому что этот самый нос все еще упирался ему в куртку на груди.

-Поаккуратнее. – Напомнил он. – Мне бы в целости и сохранности добраться обратно. А там уже…

«А там что?» - Оживился вдруг дракончик. Отабек внимательно посмотрел на него, поймав взгляд огромных глаз с вертикальным зрачком, точнее одного, того, что в данный момент был к нему повернут. Две пары век быстро моргнули, выдавая нетерпение дракончика, ждавшего ответа.

-А там… Если пожелает мой дракон, он сможет спалить мою куртку и вообще все, что захочет. – Усмехнулся Отабек, потрепав дракончика за ухом, увенчанным шипастым веером-гребнем. Оно чем-то напоминало те же перепонки, что были на крыльях драконов.

«Пожелает-пожелает!» - Уверенно пообещал Юрочка, чем изрядно смутил Отабека, не до конца понявшего намек, но четко ощутившего, что он в словах дракончика был.

Как только Отабек снова очутился на спине дракончика, они двинулись в обратный путь. Юрочка всего за несколько минут домчал их до хорошо знакомого холма рядом с «Секретом короля». Выпустив из пасти их будущий ужин и дождавшись, пока спустится со спины его наездник, дракончик как-то странно вздохнул и замер, уставившись в одну точку.

-Ты чего? – Забеспокоился Отабек, когда Юрочка никак не отреагировал на его дружеские похлопывания по бокам.

«Я не хочу… Не хочу я обратно в тело голема.» - Признался Юра, ткнувшись мордой в плечо парню.

-Неужели тебе слабо? – С усмешкой спросил Отабек, чувствуя, что должен как-то поддержать дракончика, избавить от сомнений.

«Это не самый простой процесс.» - Со вздохом пояснил Юрочка. – «Это не просто сменить облик и все, это… Да я сам точно не знаю. Я еще ни разу туда-сюда не переходил. А когда голем свеженький, только что созданный, он не требует подобных… затрат.»

-О чем это ты? – Насторожился наездник.

«Скоро сам все увидишь. Надеюсь, не испугаешься.»

-Что такого должно произойти, чтобы я испугался? – Скептически поинтересовался Отабек. Он потрепал дракончика за ухом и почесал под нижней челюстью, точно большого кота. Юрочка внезапно совершенно по-кошачьи заурчал, чем сильно смутил наездника. – Вы такие интересные… Драконы. – С улыбкой заметил он. – Давай уже, что там такое с тобой должно случиться, чтобы оно могло меня напугать?

«Это ты сейчас такой смелый. А потом…» - Дракончик снова грустно вздохнул, но немного отстранился. Отабек заметил, что за время их недолгого полета его одежда полностью просохла после вынужденного купания. Но на удивление у него не осталось времени, потому что в следующее мгновение ему прямо в руки упал Юрочка во вполне человеческом теле. И не просто упал, а повис на шее, жадно впившись губами в его губы. Отабек замер в нерешительности, чисто на автомате обхватив стройное тело, не давая им обоим свалиться в траву.

-Ч-что происходит? – С трудом оторвав от себя дракончика, выдохнул Отабек. Но Юрочка совершенно не слушал его или не слышал, что больше походило на правду. Будто в это хрупкое тело внезапно вселился демон похоти. Отабек настолько был удивлен и сбит с толку, что никак не мог решить, что же ему делать во всем этим. Не то, чтобы его мораль как-то конфликтовала со сложившейся ситуацией. К тому же он питал нежные чувства к дракончику, в чем даже находил смелость признаться. Хотя бы самому себе.

И все равно он не мог решить, как поступить. Тем временем дракончик взялся расстегивать на нем куртку и уже добрался до рубашки, запуская под нее цепкие пальчики в поисках обнаженной кожи. Отабек просто не успевал со своими размышлениями за действиями дракончика. Он уже готов был его перехватить и остановить, но тут Юрочка коснулся амулета на его груди, и будто цепь замкнулась.

Отабек потом долго пытался припомнить, что же в действительности произошло в  тот момент. Но после он уже смотрел на Юру иными глазами. Глазами человека, который безудержно и непоколебимо его желал.

Запустив ладони вокруг тонкой шеи, едва касаясь пальцами нежной кожи, Отабек заставил дракончика поднять к нему лицо. Он вдруг понял, что сидит на земле, а Юра сидит на нем практически верхом, продолжая попытки снять с него одежду. И когда он привлек внимание дракончика, тот на мгновение остановился. Тусклый свет ночи, пробивающийся едва ощутимо сквозь густую листву деревьев в этой части холма, отразился от глаз дракончика, заставив их на миг полыхнуть зеленым пламенем.

Отабек смотрел в эти глаза мгновение, не больше, точно завороженный, а в следующее он уже с неистовством покрывал поцелуями это юное личико, помогая попискивающему от нетерпения дракончику высвободиться из одежды. Отабек и сам не знал, чего тут было больше, его собственного желания, до сих пор тщательно отрицаемого, или же некой магии, как скрытой в амулете, так и явно источаемой юным драконом.

-Я… я не знаю… - Пробормотал сквозь всхлипы Юрочка, заставив Отабека на мгновение остановиться. – Я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю…

Отабек усмехнулся, заводя руку за изящную спину дракончика и лаская кожу вдоль его позвоночника.

-Не думай об этом. – Мягко шепнул он ему, притягивая его ближе к себе. Был бы дракончик девушкой, Отабеку было бы намного проще. Он даже в самых бредовых снах не представлял себе, что будет заниматься чем-то подобным с парнем. Но дракончик был невероятно очаровательным. Притягательный, волнующий, обладающий каким-то непостижимым, располагающим обаянием, он завораживал и заставлял наездника простить ему все. В том числе и  то, что он фактически ему не годился в партнеры.

Тем не менее, юное, не совсем еще сформировавшееся тело было по-своему привлекательным. Хоть Отабека и пугала перспектива дальнейшего его исследования. Отбросив мрачные мысли и нерешительность, он предпочел пойти на поводу у собственного желания и того вожделения, что внезапно нахлынуло на дракончика. Если тот не против, значит, так тому и быть. И это было для Отабека достаточным оправданием и стимулом.

Чуть запрокинув голову Юрочки, парень изучал языком изгибы тонкой шеи и изящные ключицы, проводя вдоль них и наслаждаясь ощущением невероятно нежной кожи. Мягкие стоны, что срывались с губ Юры, только подстегивали его, заставляя двигаться вперед. Сам дракончик нетерпеливо ерзал у него на коленях, уже практически обнаженный. Рубашка, спущенная почти до талии, едва прикрывала верхнюю часть тела. Когда мальчишка успел высвободиться из штанов, Отабек не знал. Он попросту этого не заметил, настолько увлеченный своей ожившей фантазией. Сам он в сравнении с дракончиком был практически одет.

-Я не могу… - Пробормотал дракончик, и наездник не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. А когда догадался, одним быстрым движением стянул с себя рубашку через голову и отбросил ее в сторону. Юрочка мгновенно вцепился губами сначала в его губы, а потом и в шею, спускаясь к оголенному торсу. Отабек наслаждался ответной лаской, ощущая, как отвечает на его возбуждение это юное, оседлавшее его тело. Руки сами скользнули по стройным бедрам, пройдясь вдоль упругого зада и вернувшись к внутренней части бедра. На все его действия дракончик реагировал тихими всхлипами, легкими стонами и нетерпеливыми телодвижениями, стараясь не упускать момент, чтобы перехватить губы уже задыхающегося во всем этом круговороте эмоций и страсти наездника.

-Подожди… Не так быстро. – Взмолился Отабек, чувствуя, что не сможет дальше сдерживаться. Отбивая суетливые попытки Юрочки ему помочь, парень попытался высвободиться от остатков одежды, что было не так-то просто сделать. Дракончик никак не желал отпускать его даже на мгновение. Ему пришлось решительным жестом сгрести одной рукой оба его тонких запястья и вздернуть его над собой, чтобы хоть немного приподняться и освободиться от штанов. И как только ему это удалось, и он ослабил хватку, дракончик тут же высвободился и вновь оседлал его, прижавшись к нему вдоль всего торса. При этом он издавал нетерпеливые звуки, даже изредка поскуливая.

-Вот ведь… - Пробормотал Отабек. – Подожди. Если останемся так, мало что получится. – Предупредил он. Казалось, на мгновение в глазах Юрочки мелькнул проблеск сознания, мелькнул и тут же погас, затянув его взгляд поволокой желания. Отабек только тут осознал, что плохо дело. Он вновь скрутил дракончика крепкой хваткой за запястья и стянул с себя, заставляя встать на четвереньки. Юра сопротивлялся, но не сильно, видимо, действительно доверившись своему наезднику или же просто ничего не соображая.

Отабек, опираясь одной рукой о землю, второй перехватил член мальчишки, заставив его вскрикнуть, как от неожиданности, так и от удовольствия. Дракончик, мгновенно осознав правила, зашевелился под своим наездником, уперев собственный зад в его твердый, уже изнемогающий от желания член. Он двигался так неистово, что Отабеку даже пришлось на мгновение выпустить его и хлопнуть по заду, привлекая к себе внимание.

-Нет. – Твердо проговорил он, когда дракончик попытался действовать более настойчиво, явно предлагая себя. – Не сейчас. – Пробормотал внезапно охрипшим голосом наездник и заставил дракончика изогнуться под собой, аккуратно вкладывая собственный член между его ягодиц, но не проникая дальше. Юра обиженно всхлипнул. – Ты мне потом еще спасибо скажешь. – Решительно сообщил ему Отабек, начав двигаться и не забывая двигать рукой, крепко удерживающей член дракончика.

Несколько неистовых движений, напоминающих не то танец, не то бой, и дракончик наконец пролился в руку своему наезднику, практически сразу обмякнув под ним. Отабеку понадобилось ему пара мгновений, чтобы кончить, и успеть перехватить хрупкое тело за талию, не давая распластаться на земле. Наспех приведя их обоих в относительный порядок, Отабек аккуратно облачил бесчувственное тело дракончика в рубашку, собрал оставшуюся одежду и их улов и, перекинув дракончика через плечо, направился нетвердым шагом к «Секрету короля», мысленно молясь, чтобы его возвращение осталось незамеченным.

Подойдя к трактиру, Отабек осознал, что там все еще царит безудержное веселье. Выругавшись в полголоса, он сгрузил их добычу у дверей гостиницы, надеясь, что до его возвращения с тушками ничего не случится. А сам направился в собственную комнату, радуясь, что путь туда не будет слишком долгим. Аккуратно уложив дракончика в постель, парень вернулся за кроликами и поспешил передать их растерянной хозяйке, несмотря на поздний час продолжавшей хлопотать на кухне.

-Возможно, нам понадобится что-нибудь перекусить. – Рассеянно заметил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Хироко, которая мгновенно собралась с мыслями и кивнула, пообещав принести поднос в его комнату и не задавая лишних вопросов.

Вернувшись к себе, Отабек почувствовал невероятную усталость, внезапно навалившуюся на него. Дракончик мирно посапывал в его постели. Отабек с минуту колебался, но потом скинул с себя одежду и забрался под одеяло рядом с тщедушный, но очень своенравным тельцем, которое тут же сквозь сон попыталось вновь его поцеловать.

-Возможно, завтра. – Пробормотал Отабек, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон, не способный даже поразмыслить надо всем, что с ним только что произошло, отдаваясь всецело ощущению уюта и правильности, исходившим от лежавшего рядом хрупкого тела.

 


	21. Все могут короли.

Юри сощурился от яркого утреннего света. По идее в этой комнате его не должно было быть так много, ведь она выходила своим единственным окном во внутренний дворик. А это значило, что отсюда должен быть виден отличный закат, а никак не утренние лучи.   
-Виктор… - Едва слышно позвал Юри, переворачиваясь и силясь понять, где его дракон. Виктора в постели не оказалось. Юри рывком сел и сонно потер руками глаза. Куда мог запропаститься Виктор в такой ранний час?  
-Начнем с того, что день уже клонится к закату. – Спокойным тоном сообщил дракон, заходя в комнату. Он не шел, он буквально плыл к кровати, на которой все еще сидел недоумевающий Юри. – Я проверял, все ли готово. – Попытался пояснить Виктор, но Юри все равно ничего не понял. – Для церемонии.  
-Для какой церемонии? – Недоверчиво поинтересовался Юри. Внутри у него начинала подниматься вполне логичная паника. – Виктор, что ты задумал?  
-Ты мне доверяешь? – Спросил Виктор, лукаво улыбаясь и протягивая Юри руку ладонью вверх, в приглашающем жесте. Юри нервно сглотнул. Каждый раз, когда он слышал эту фазу, она не сулила ему ничего хорошего. По крайней мере, о спокойствии можно было забыть. – Юри? – Переспросил Виктор, видя, что юный маг пребывает в смятении.   
-Д-да… - Протянул Юри, недоверчиво вкладывая свою руку в ладонь дракона. Виктор с силой притянул его к себе, чуть разворачивая и укладывая поперек кровати, и с восторженной улыбкой нежно поцеловал Юри в губы. Юный маг опешил от всего этого и совершенно не сопротивлялся.   
-Вот и хорошо. – Все с той же улыбкой проговорил Виктор, выпуская свою жертву. Юри продолжал изумленно таращиться на него. – А теперь одевайся и спускайся в трактир. Все уже там.  
Юри решил не уточнять, кто это все, потому что примерно представлял, что услышит в ответ. О какой церемонии вообще могла идти речь?   
-О свадебной! – С усмешкой сообщил Виктор и быстро выскользнул из комнаты, не дав Юри собраться с мыслями, чтобы достойно среагировать.   
Когда дверь уже захлопнулась за спиной Виктора, Юри оторопело сел и выдохнул:  
-Что?!  
Голова мгновенно наполнилась множеством странных мыслей. Свадебная церемония? Их с Виктором?! Быть того не может! Юрочки и Отабека? Опять-таки нет! Ведь Отабеку его отец ни за что не позволил бы провести церемонию в отсутствии его матери. А откуда бы ей взяться за одну ночь в Богами забытом трактире на краю королевства?  
Одолеваемый всеми этими мыслями, сомнениями и желанием по-тихому сбежать, Юри оделся и неохотно спустился в трактир. Войдя в зал, он удивленно уставился на собравшихся. Там были действительно все. Его родители и Мари, Юрочка с Отабеком, Минако в сопровождении миловидного блондина, которого она, похоже, теперь от себя не отпускала ни на шаг, семейство Юко, отец Отабека, пара друзей отца из гарнизона… и Яков. И Виктор.   
Дракон был чем-то необычайно доволен. Он чуть ли не светился изнутри. Он непринужденно облокотился на стойку и слегка махнул Юри в знак приветствия рукой.   
-Раз все собрались, мы можем продолжить у источника. – Вдруг заговорила Мари, чем еще больше запутала Юри. – Идем, братец, сегодня твой день. – С добродушной улыбкой проговорила она, обнимая Юри за плечи и увлекая обратно в здание гостиницы. Остальные шли следом.   
Когда все вышли в небольшой внутренний дворик, что был позади гостиницы, и за которым начиналась территория источников, Мари обвела собравшихся торжественным взглядом. В первом ряду стояли Минако и Отабек с дракончиком. Остальные рассредоточились полукругом за их спинами. Виктор вышел вперед и встал рядом с Юри так, что между ними оказалась только Мари.   
-Отлично. – С мягкой улыбкой проговорила она и повернулась к собравшимся лицом. – Итак, кто будет свидетельствовать?  
-От лица древней магии фей! – Подняла руку Минако.   
-От лица королевской власти этой страны! – Поднял руку Отабек.  
-От лица Северного Клана Драконов! – Поднял руку Юрочка.   
-От лица всех тварей преисподней! – Раздалось за спинами собравшихся, и внутрь полукруга вышел их старый знакомый – бес. – Что? Ты же сам приглашал меня. – Отозвался бес на полный удивления взгляд Юри.   
-От лица нашей семьи и как Хранительница Источника. – Подняла руку Мари, утвердительно кивнув бесу. Она еще раз обвела взглядом собравшихся и повернулась к Виктору. – Итак, при всех свидетелях, что собрались здесь, в присутствие родных и друзей, готовых тоже засвидетельствовать, Виктор-Победитель из Северного Клана Драконов принимаешь ли ты Юри, сына Тошии, наследника силы Верховного, в качестве своего предназначенного партнера, своей пары?  
-Да. – Спокойно произнес Виктор. Он был удивительно серьезен, так что Юри подумалось, что он сам не до конца пока понимает всю торжественность момента.   
-С этого момента и пока смерть не разлучит вас, клянешься ли ты оберегать, защищать, направлять, любить и заботиться о нем, даже в разрез интересов своих и своего народа? – Голос Мари набирал силу и торжественность с каждым сказанным словом.   
-Да.   
-Юри? – Мари повернулась к юному магу и едва заметно улыбнулась. – Юри, сын Тошии, наследник силы Верховного, принимаешь ли ты дракона Виктора-Победителя из Клана Северных Драконов в качестве своего предназначенного партнера, своей пары?  
Юри на мгновение почувствовал себя загнанным в тупик диким зверьком. Внутри него вскипела и грозилась выплеснуться через край паника. Он загнанным взглядом метался по лицам собравшихся, пока не вернулся к Виктору. Лицо дракона было спокойным, но в глазах читалось нечто такое, чего Юри раньше там никогда не замечал, - обещание. Глаза Виктора безмолвно обещали Юри, что все, что было высказано на словах и принято Виктором, будет им исполнено. Все и даже намного больше.   
Внезапно волна паники, в которой Юри почти утонул, отступила. Он нервно сглотнул и постарался собраться с мыслями. Сделав глубокий вдох и долгий, судорожный выдох, он кивнул.  
-Да.  
По толпе прошел выдох облегчения. Юри изумленно обвел их взглядом. Неужели в него никто не верил?  
-С этого момента и пока смерть не разлучит вас, клянешься ли ты оберегать, защищать, направлять, любить и заботиться о нем, даже в разрез интересов своих и своего народа? – Повторила вопрос Мари. Юри снова сглотнул и снова кивнул.  
-Да.  
-Перед лицом собравшихся и Богов, - торжественно начала Мари, - объявляю этот союз законным и скрепленным! Да буду я сему свидетелем!  
Стройный хор повторил последнюю фразу вместе с ней, и Мари с улыбкой бросилась обнимать по очереди брата и Виктора. Ее примеру последовали сначала Хироко и Тошия, а затем Минако. Ведунья неожиданно для Юри, да и для остальных, внезапно расплакалась и так ничего и не сказала, хотя по лицу ее было видно, что сказать ей было что.   
-Надеюсь, мне нальют фирменного? – Вдруг громогласно поинтересовался бес с кривой ухмылкой.   
-Без проблем! – Отозвался растроганный и счастливый Тошия. – Ради такого случая всем налью за счет заведения!  
-Отличная новость! – Восторженно подхватил Алдияр Алтын и, прихватив подвернувшуюся под руку ведунью, направился с ней обратно в трактир.   
-Это ведь почти свадьба, да? – Мягким голосом уточнила Юко, улыбаясь, когда дошла их с мужем очередь поздравить Юри и Виктора.   
-Почти, но не совсем. – Вмешался Виктор, не дав Юри ответить. – Это нужно, чтобы я мог свободно забрать Юри с собой в наши земли. – Пояснил он. Юри уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Его удивлению не было предела. – У вас есть что-то похожее, когда магу присваивают дракона. Но у вас драконы не столь разумны, как мы. Так что…  
-А, я поняла! – Просияла Юко и радушно обняла Виктора, а затем и Юри, по инерции пожелав им счастья в совместной жизни. Такеши потрепал Юри по плечу и обменялся с Виктором дежурными вежливыми фразами, и они с Юко поспешили обратно в город, к детям.  
-Витя, я правильно тебя понял, ты решил взять этого человека с собой? – Голос внезапно оказавшегося рядом Якова вывел Юри из его размышлений. Виктор рядом с ним как-то витиевато выругался на наречии, которым раньше пользовался юный дракончик.  
-Да, Яков. Я беру его с собой. С этим ничего не поделать. – С тяжелым вздохом и усмешкой сообщил Виктор. – Тебе мало того, что этот маг владеет телом Верховного? Да у него больше прав на наш клан, чем у нас с тобой, вместе взятых!  
-И ты хочешь привести в Клан такого опасного типа? – Не унимался Яков. Юри почувствовал, как его челюсть с грохотом рухнула на пол. Это он-то «опасный тип»?  
-Ты преувеличиваешь, Яков! – Вмешался Юрочка. – Посмотри на него, это всего лишь начинающий маг. Он многое умеет, но он еще не свыкся с тем, кем он является. Неужели ты считаешь, что он тут же решит взять власть в свои руки, как только окажется среди наших?  
-Ты бы вообще помалкивал…  
-Это почему же? Хоть я и не желаю становиться вожаком, но вы меня с Виктором столько лет пичкали моралью, основами власти и прочим, что я побольше вашего могу рассуждать на подобные темы! – Парировал дракончик с самым воинственным видом.   
-Юра! – Осадил его Виктор. – Это не твоя битва.   
Дракончик тут же фыркнул, показав язык сначала Якову, а потом и Виктору, и повис на шее у Юри, расточая восторги.  
-Мы теперь почти одна семья. – Промурлыкал он, чем привлек внимание всех, кто стоял рядом. Юри недоуменно уставился на него. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется от всего, что ему пришлось узнать за последние несколько минут. Слишком много сюрпризов за один раз.  
-Юра! – Снова шикнул на него Виктор, но дракончику было похоже наплевать на мнение старших.   
-Да-да. Практически братья…   
-Виктор? – Недоуменно и оторопело выдохнул Юри.  
-Да, это так. – Кивнул дракон. Яков рядом с ним тоже неохотно кивнул. – Эта церемония твоего вступления в наш клан. В том числе. Став моим партнером, моей парой, ты стал частью нашего Клана. Никто не сможет тебя изгнать, когда мы окажемся среди драконов. Никто не сможет…   
-По сути, ты будешь практически неприкосновенным. – Пояснил за Виктора дракончик. – Ты – пара нашего Главы. Второй в Стае.   
-Второй? Не третий? – Удивился Юри.  
-Ты за меня переживаешь? Это так мило. – Дракончик нахально поцеловал Юри в щеку и тут же отпрыгнул ловко в сторону, увернувшись от цепких пальцев Виктора, пытавшегося поймать его за шкирку. Юра широко улыбнулся и помахал Виктору с безопасного расстояния, явно поддразнивая его.  
-В Стае своя иерархия. – Начал Виктор. – Во главе стаи вожак. Второй – его партнер. Если его нет, тогда наставник вожака. Если наставник из отрекшихся, как Яков, то приемник, будущий вожак. До этого момента вторым был Юра. Теперь он третий.   
-Только при отце моем не упоминай. – Попросил подошедший к ним Отабек. – Как представитель короны на этом маленьком междусобойчике хочу отметить, что в бумагах будет значиться, что Юри – наездник некоего северного дракона, редкого и дикого. Так можно, я проверял.   
Виктор благодарно кивнул, беря Юри за руку и привлекая к себе, заключая в объятия. Выходка юного дракончика явно ударила по его собственническому инстинкту.   
-Мы постарались решить одной церемонией максимум наших проблем. – Пояснил Виктор специально для Юри. – Ты можешь теперь свободно отправиться вместе со мной к моему народу. И здесь, в землях твоего короля, нас не станут преследовать, потому что ты по местным законам владеешь драконом и являешься полноценным наездником-магом.   
-Только вот дракон у меня… - Протянул Юри, смущенно отводя взгляд.  
-Специфический. – Кивнул с усмешкой Отабек, все еще стоявший рядом с ними. Юрочка уже успел прилипнуть к нему и широко улыбался, обнимая его за талию.   
-Вы – законная пара. – Подхватила Мари, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
-Предназначенная пара! – Заметил Виктор. Яков вполголоса выругался.   
-Ты понимаешь, насколько это…  
-Я понимаю. – Твердо проговорил Виктор, не давая ему и дальше развивать эту тему.   
-Предназначенная пара – это нерушимый обет. – Пояснил дракончик. – Это значит, что если Стая не захочет тебя принимать, как второго, им придется это сделать. Предназначенная пара – такая пара, которую выбрали сами Боги. Против Богов никто не идет.  
Последние слова дракончика многое объясняли, так что в голове у Юри начало наконец-то все складываться воедино. Виктор должен был вскоре вернуться в Стаю. Ранее он планировал закончить ритуал с водой источника, но теперь, когда рядом с ним был Юри, ему это больше было не нужно. Юри не понимал всех тонкостей, да и не хотел понимать, но его наличие, его близость к Виктору, их связь – все это вполне могло заменить тот самый ритуал.   
А это означало скорую разлуку с семьей. И как бы Юри ни любил Виктора, на душе у него было тоскливо от мысли, что снова придется оставить родителей и Мари. Он провел в Академии пять лет, не видя их и ни разу не навестив родного дома. И теперь он точно не знал, насколько долгой будет их разлука.  
-Мы сможем вернуться в любой момент. – Явно прочитав его мысли, проговорил Виктор ему в самое ухо. – Мне просто надо представить своему народу моего избранника. И… - Виктор на мгновение замолчал. – И их Верховного правителя.   
Юри вдруг почувствовал приступ тошноты. Он – Верховный правитель драконов. Это было все еще для него дико. Он до сих пор не ощущал себя ни Верховным, ни правителем. Всего лишь магом-неудачником у которого…  
Юри вдруг замер. Почему ему пришло в голову, будто он все еще неудачник? Почему он вообще когда-либо считал себя неудачником? Лишь потому, что другие справлялись с какими-то из задач лучше него. Но все это уже не имело значения. У него был дракон. Он сам оказался в некотором роде драконом. И теперь все прошлые неудачи не имели никакого значения.  
Юри мысленно попрощался со своим прошлым, ощущая силу объятий Виктора, в которые он до сих пор был заключен. Он постарался успокоить внезапно зачастившее сердце и собраться с мыслями. Вскинув высоко голову, гордо подняв подбородок, Юри с вызовом взглянул на Якова. Он сам от себя не ожидал, что способен на столь уверенный вид. Яков внезапно смутился и отступил в сторону, чуть склонив голову.   
Объятия Виктора, что до сих пор удерживали Юри, распались, отпуская его. Юри расправил плечи и чуть отстранился от Виктора, разворачиваясь. Теперь он мог видеть всех трех драконов. И эта троица выглядела ошеломленной.  
Мари слегка поежилась, будто ее обдало холодом. Она обняла себя за плечи и тоже почему-то поспешила опустить взгляд и слегка склонить голову. Виктор и Юра тоже отступили в смиренном почтении. Юри никак не мог взять в толк, что происходит, но он ощущал внутри себя прилив невероятной силы, уверенной энергии, будто живущей своей жизнью.   
-Думаю, теперь ни у кого нет сомнений относительно принадлежности и прав Юри. – Ровным тоном заметил Отабек в наступившей тишине. Драконы, что все это время напоминали изваяния, внезапно ожили и будто синхронно выдохнули. Яков коротко кивнул.  
-Да, теперь я понимаю. Приношу свои извинения. Примите мои поздравления, Виктор, Юри. – Немного смущенно проговорил он, все еще не смея поднять взгляда.   
-Сила Верховного… - Пробормотал Виктор. Он выглядел теперь не менее ошеломленным, чем Юри еще несколько минут назад. – Юри? Ты еще с нами?  
-Да? А что? – Юри мягко улыбнулся, ничуть не растеряв только что обретенного величия. Теперь, когда он ощутил в полной мере, что это такое, он не хотел возвращаться к прошлому «я», с которым прожил всю жизнь. – Это все еще я, Виктор. – Добавил он, улыбнувшись уже немного смущенно. Виктор с шумом выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Явное облегчение читалось у него в глазах, когда Юри рискнул в них заглянуть.   
-Да, это действительно ты. – Выдохнул Виктор, и все остальные тоже явно расслабились. Внезапно сгустившееся напряжение спало. Юрочка снова что-то весело щебетал, уводимый в трактир Отабеком. Яков внезапно разговорился с Мари, и она предложила ему искупаться в волшебном источнике, уводя его в сторону купален.   
Внезапно на заднем дворе остались только Юри и Виктор. Стоя друг против друга, они будто заново изучали друг друга, заново познавали самих себя. Юри на мгновение вернулся в шкуру себя прежнего, слегка смутившись, когда Виктор сделал немного нерешительный шаг к нему, стремясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Юри не сопротивлялся. Он позволил себе заглянуть в эти невероятные льдистые глаза, будто погружаясь в них. На мгновение ему показалось, что он видит саму душу Виктора, и его Пламя. То самое Пламя, частичка которого жила теперь и в нем самом.   
-Иногда ты меня просто пугаешь… - Пробормотал Виктор, так что Юри пришлось податься навстречу ему, чтобы доказать, что это все еще он, а не какой-то незнакомец, чужой и холодный. Виктор хотел коснуться лица Юри, но Юри будто предугадал этот жест и, неожиданно для себя самого, потерся щекой о ладонь руки Виктора. Жест был настолько для людей не характерный, что Юри замер, но в то же время тут же сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях. Какая-то часть его считала все происходящее совершенно обыденным.   
-О Боги, Юри, ты действительно невероятен. – Выдохнул Виктор, обнимая второй рукой Юри за талию и привлекая к себе. – Очевидно, в тебе просыпается драконья сущность. Ты начинаешь воспринимать наши повадки такими, какие они есть на самом деле. Мы ведь сильно отличаемся от своих собратьев, что живут рядом с людьми. Мы не такие. Мы не только мыслим, мы чувствуем. Мы совершенно иные по своей структуре. А они… - Виктор грустно вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
-Прости. – Юри пытался заглянуть Виктору в глаза, но тот не дал ему этого сделать.  
-Тебе не за что извиняться. Это был осознанный выбор наших предков. Они захотели пойти по простому пути и остались рядом с людьми, став в результате всего лишь одним из сотен прирученных хищников. Мы же…  
-Так уж ли плохо жить рядом с людьми? – Не выдержал и спросил Юри.  
-Может, и не плохо. И я многого не знаю. Но как-то так вышло, что те, кто остался с людьми, очень быстро потеряли себя. Ты же видел…  
Юри тяжело вздохнул. Да, он был согласен с Виктором. Это было ужасно. Даже в тихоходах ощущалась где-то подспудно та самая сила, что жила в могучем драконьем теле Виктора, та искра Пламени, магии, интеллекта. Но лишь искра. От прежнего огня не было и следа.   
Юри спешно отвел взгляд. На Виктора было почти физически больно смотреть. Да и сам Юри от темы разговора чувствовал себя нездоровым. Внезапно его посетила мысль, от которой ему стало еще хуже.  
-Виктор? – Тихо позвал он, заставляя дракона встретиться с ним взглядом. – Ты тоже… боишься потерять себя рядом со мной?   
Молчание между ними стало настолько осязаемым, что Юри пожалел, что задал вопрос. Виктор выглядел немного потерянным и продолжал молчать. Юри не знал, что и думать.   
-Знаешь, наверное, когда кто-то влюбляется, он всегда боится потерять себя, раствориться в своем возлюбленном. – Начал после долгого молчания Виктор. – Но в нашем с тобой случае… Я не просто боюсь быть тобой поглощенным. Я боюсь… не только за себя. Я ощущаю ту ответственность, что ложится на меня за принятие подобных решений. Я не имею права думать только о себе. И сейчас, приводя тебя к своему народу, я очень рискую. Рискую всем, что поклялся защищать, как вожак, как глава Клана. Ты же понимаешь?  
Юри не понимал, не до конца. И только теперь у него в голове вставали на место недостающие кусочки мозаики. Юри раньше в голову не приходило, что он связывает свою судьбу не просто с драконом – с вожаком целой стаи свободных, диких драконов. Совершенно не таких, к каким он привык за свою недолгую жизнь. Что сам Виктор – могущественное существо, прожившее на этом свете не одно столетие. Все это заставляло задуматься.   
-Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что тебе вредно думать? – С лукавой улыбкой спросил Виктор. Юри подумалось, что дракон снова читал его сознание. – Так вот, я до сих пор так считаю. Юри, пойми, не важно, чего я боюсь или не боюсь. Намного важнее, что есть вещи, которых нам попросту не избежать. И наша связь – одна из подобных вещей. Как бы оно ни было дальше, ты должен знать, что я ни о чем не жалею. Я пришел к людям, не понимая, что может быть особенного в связи человека и дракона. Теперь у меня это понимание есть. Это действительно особенная, немыслимая связь, с которой совершенно ничего невозможно поделать. Но и не нужно, на самом деле. Ею нужно просто наслаждаться. Принять ее и использовать во благо. Вот что я думаю. Каждый из нас получает от этой связи то, что ему больше всего нужно. Мне нужно было почувствовать, что я не всесилен. Нужно было ощутить, что есть кто-то, кто превосходит меня по силе, возможностям, разуму, в некотором роде. Ведь все это время я страдал от некоторой самоуверенности. Именно ее Яков и ставит мне в вину при каждом удобном случае. Теперь я знаю, что я не всесилен. Что мое Пламя может гореть только тогда, когда мое самолюбие не превосходит его по размерам. Магия – тонкая, деликатная штука. У драконов, наверное, еще деликатнее, чем у других существ.  
Юри вздохнул. Он всю жизнь считал, что это его магия – самая деликатная в мире вещь.  
-Возможно, ты был прав. Ведь твоя магия в основе содержит именно магию драконов. Так что тут есть рациональное зерно. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Юри почувствовал, что краснеет. Нет, привыкнуть к ментальному общению ему было ох как непросто. – Но тебе придется это сделать. – Вновь ответил на его мысли дракон. – Следующий месяц мы проведем среди моего Клана. И общаться нужно будет только ментально. Для тебя это отличная практика. К тому же… Другого варианта не будет.  
-Виктор, я боюсь. – Честно признался Юри. Это действительно его пугало. Столько времени в драконьем теле. Сможет ли он это пережить?  
-Ты даже не заметишь, как пролетит это время. В существовании в драконьей шкуре есть свои плюсы и свои минусы. Но время кажется совершенно незаметным. Будем надеяться, мы не упустим момент и вернемся вовремя.   
-Вовремя? Для чего? – Удивился Юри.  
-Хотя бы для того, чтобы выдать замуж нашу драконью «принцессу». – Усмехнулся Виктор. Юри тоже улыбнулся.  
-Думаешь, они воспользуются твоими советами о големах? – Заинтриговано поинтересовался он у Виктора.   
-Думаю, что им совершенно не нужны мои советы. К тому же… - Виктор загадочно улыбнулся. – Я думаю, что им еще не скоро понадобится менять этого голема. С ролью невесты справится и он. А вот что будет с самим Юркой… Это большой вопрос. Так что мы непременно должны вернуться вовремя, чтобы не пропустить всего этого.

 

Когда Виктор и Юри вошли в зал трактира, их встретили шумные возгласы уже разгоряченной элем толпы. Минако восседала на стойке, закинув ногу на ногу, причем, опиралась она ногой о колено Алдияра, а свободной ножкой временами касалась своего ручного блондина, сидевшего во вторую руку от нее, будто заявляя свои права на него. Ведунья была уже весьма навеселе и расточала улыбки направо и налево.   
-За молодоженов! – Выкрикнула она, поднимая кружку над головой. Зал одобрительно загудел.   
-Это же не свадьба! – Возмутился Юри, чувствуя, как краснеет. Ему мгновенно захотелось стащить ведунью со стойки и унести подальше, чтобы не смущала лишний раз.  
-А что же еще, если не она! – Весело воскликнула в ответ Минако, нагло улыбаясь.   
-Не обращай внимания. – Спокойно посоветовал Тошия от стойки, выставляя пару кружек с элем для Юри и Виктора. – В любом случае, это ваш день. Что бы это ни было, оно было торжественным, законным и уже свершилось! Осталось только отпраздновать!  
-Празднуем! – Подхватила Минако и чуть не свалилась на колени Алтына-старшего, весело хохоча.   
-О Боги! – Взмолился Юри, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Виктору. Дракон понимающе усмехнулся.   
-Да, госпожа Минако в своем репертуаре. – Со вздохом согласился он, усаживаясь на свободное место у стойки, явно оставленное для них с Юри. Юри тоже взобрался на высокий табурет и тихо порадовался, что оказался дальше от Минако, чем тот же Виктор. Ведунья его почему-то особенно сильно раздражала. Может, потому, что Юри точно знал, что будет в продолжение вечера, раз она позволила себе так расслабиться.   
-Папа, ты не думаешь, что нашей лесной госпоже лучше больше не наливать? – Поинтересовался Юри у Тошии.   
-Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. – Спокойно отозвался хозяин. – Она все равно найдет, как себя подогреть.  
-Это уже точно. – Фыркнул едва слышно Виктор, косясь на фею, которая что-то шептала над своей кружкой. – Возможно, ты еще не все еще заклинания знаешь.  
Юри пожал плечами. Это действительно было так. За пять лет Минако вполне могла придумать парочку новых. Тем более, когда дело касалось алкоголя.   
Юри обвел взглядом собравшихся, приметив в дальнем конце зала компанию гарнизонных во главе с Отабеком и сидевшим у него на коленях дракончиком. Оттуда доносились веселые вскрики и раскаты хохота. Было очевидно, что им там скучать не приходится. Переведя взгляд дальше по залу, Юри к своему удивлению обнаружил в той самой нише, где они обычно ужинали с Виктором, Мари, с кем-то оживленно разговаривающую.  
-Папа, а кто там с сестрицей Мари? – Спросил Юри, когда Тошия в очередной раз проходил мимо них, хлопоча за стойкой.  
-Это она там с Яковом беседует. Что-то насчет магии источника. Старикан оказался занятным собеседником. Они быстро нашли общий язык. Теперь не знаю, как ее от него оторвать. Надеюсь, у нее не появится шальной мысли тоже породниться с драконом. – Немного ворчливо отозвался Тошия и направился выполнять очередной заказ.   
-Кто бы мог подумать. – С усмешкой отметил Виктор. – Ничего. Твой отец может не волноваться. Якова мы берем с собой, так что Мари ничего не грозит. Скорее всего, старикан там травит байки о былом. А Мари старается из этих небылиц вычленить то, что может ей пригодиться в работе.   
-Я тоже так думаю. – Согласно кивнул Юри, продолжая разглядывать толпу. Уже был самый разгар вечера, и в зале полно было горожан и солдат из гарнизона. Время от времени кто-нибудь оборачивался, глядя на них с Виктором, и произносил очередной тост, который Юри не всегда мог расслышать из-за стоявшего в зале гвалта.   
-А теперь время танцевать! – Провозгласила Минако, вскакивая на ноги на стойку и размахивая своей кружкой. – Музыка с меня! – Она что-то прошептала, и по залу полились раскаты живой и очень ритмичной музыки. Что-то из деревенского творчества, что Юри не признал в виду отсутствия слов. Сама ведунья тут же пустилась в пляс прямо по стойке, совершенно не опасаясь с нее свалиться, чем заслужила восторженные вопли толпы.   
Ее примеру мгновенно последовал Юрочка, в один прыжок оказавшийся на другой стороне стойки и уже через мгновение закруживший ведунью в бешенном танце. Юри казалось, что еще немного, и оба они упадут прямо в толпу, начавшую сдвигать столы ближе к стенам, освобождая пространство для танцев. Но ни дракончик, ни ведунья, не собирались терять равновесия и набранного темпа. Их бешенная круговерть закончилась вместе со внезапно прервавшейся музыкой. Юрочка без единого усилия удерживал разгоряченную и хохочущую ведунью за талию, не давая ей упасть со стойки. В своем финальном па он как раз наклонил ее практически вниз головой, так и замерев. Спустя мгновение они оба уже стояли рядом друг с другой, улыбаясь и раскланиваясь под бурные овации толпы.   
Юрка без проблем спрыгнул со стойки и аккуратно спустил Минако, несмотря на то, что она была его выше почти на голову. Ведунья потрепала его по растрепанной светлой голове и положила руку ему на плечи, приобняв. Дракончик не сопротивлялся, продолжая довольно улыбаться. Тем временем в зале уже играла другая деревенская песня, ничем не уступающая предыдущей ни по ритму, ни по настроению. Желающие потанцевать уже начали выходить в круг, образовавшийся благодаря отодвинутым столам.   
-Никогда бы не подумал, что вы так споетесь. – Заметил Виктор, когда дракончик вместе с ведуньей подошли к ним. У Юрочки хватило такта смутиться, несмотря на то, что он продолжал обнимать за талию ведунью, явно не давая ей упасть.   
-Да мы не то чтобы спелись… - Протянул он, усмехнувшись себе под нос. – Согласись, когда я еще смогу так развлечься? У нас ничего подобного даже близко нет.   
-Но ты же не возвращаешься с нами, ведь так? – Напомнил Виктор.  
-Не возвращаюсь. Не собирался, по крайней мере. А там… кто его знает. – Юра как-то странно вздохнул. – Конечно, я бы хотел остаться тут, с Отабеком.   
-Не для того ли мы с Юри берем все бремя по делам стаи на себя, чтобы ты мог остаться тут?   
-Конечно. – Дракончик на мгновение стал каким-то потерянным, но быстро взял себя в руки и снова непринужденно заулыбался. – Все равно мне нужно развлечься, пока есть возможность.   
-С таким настроем можем протанцевать до самого утра! – Заверила ведунья, которая все это время молча улыбалась, явно наслаждаясь тем, что нашла себе единомышленника. – Вам тоже не мешало бы размяться! – Весело добавила она, потрепав Юри по плечу. – Это же ваша вечеринка!   
-Торжественная и прощальная. – Грустно усмехнулся Юри, выныривая из своих мыслей. Ему не давала покоя та грусть, которую он заметил в глазах дракончика. Все же они неплохо сработались и сдружились с момента его появления в их скромной компании. И подобная печаль была ему не сильно свойственна.  
-Мне будет тебя не хватать! – Заверила его ведунья, присаживаясь к нему на колени и обнимая его за шею. – Ты вот только вернулся из Академии, и я надеялась, что мы сможет с тобой, как в прежние времена, немного покуролесить и придумать что-нибудь забавное и полезное. Но вот ты уже нашел себе дракона, парня, мужа и… Улетаешь из родительского гнезда и из-под моего крыла заодно. – Минако пустила скупую слезу и тут же рассмеялась. Юри привычным жестом придерживал ее и удивлялся, насколько она вдруг стала изящной и легкой. Он не заметил сам, как перестал быть маленьким мальчиком, испытывающим трепет перед могущественной ведуньей, обучавшей его с самого детства. Все ее причуды, постоянные капризы и странности – все это внезапно перестало быть раздражающим и казалось невероятно милым и родным. Минако однозначно была частью его семьи. Теперь Юри это понимал.  
-Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, Лесная Госпожа. – Мягко проговорил он ей в самое ухо. Минако неожиданно для всех залилась краской и спрятала лицо в ладонях.   
-Кто ты такой и куда ты дел нашего Юри?! – Со смехом поинтересовалась она. Ее веселье подхватили оба дракона, что были рядом.   
-Думаю, все дело в драконе, что дремал внутри него все это время. – Спокойно отозвался Виктор. – Теперь он пробудился. Может, и не совсем, но явно начал проявлять себя. Будем надеяться, что Юри еще преподнесет нам несколько сюрпризов в будущем.   
-Я так думаю, что не он один. – За общим весельем приход Отабека прошел незамеченным. Он перехватил тонкое запястье дракончика, обращая на себя внимание и заставив того пискнуть от неожиданности, и притянул его к себе, обнимая за плечи и прижимая спиной к себе. Юрочка не сопротивлялся. – Развлекаешься? – С легкой угрозой в голосе поинтересовался он.  
-Ревнуешь? – С точно такой же угрожающей ноткой отозвался дракончик, прильнув спиной к своему наезднику. – Когда, если не сейчас? Потом, как я понял, мы будем связаны кучей формальностей, и мне будет уже не до развлечений.  
-Это точно. Скоро ни одному из нас на развлечения не останется времени. – Подтвердил Отабек, положив подбородок на макушку дракончика. – Будут сплошные официальные встречи, представления и прочее. Нам еще предстоит навестить мою матушку.   
Юрочка в голос застонал.  
-Полностью с тобой согласен. – Подхватил Алдияр, подходя к ним поближе. – Ты ее еще не знаешь, но уже понимаешь, как это будет. Ты нравишься мне все больше и больше! Черт с ним, что ты не девка! Я это точно переживу. Если уж мой сын с этим смирился, не мне роптать. А вот характер у тебя золотой. То, что надо для нашего семейства.   
-Вы мне только скажите, платье точно обязательно? – Взмолился Юрочка. Алдияр с Отабеком синхронно закивали.  
-Я же тебе говорил, мы не может этого пропустить! – С усмешкой напомнил Виктор, чуть склонившись к Юри, чтобы его слова слышали только юный маг да ведунья, продолжавшая сидеть у него на коленях.   
-Я тоже этого ни за что не пропущу! – Сообщила она, лукаво улыбаясь. – Даже постараюсь поучаствовать в выборе ткани и прочего. Не каждый день у нас тут нормальные свадьбы бывают…  
-Минако! – В один голос воскликнули почти все. Ведунья повела плечиком и расхохоталась.   
-Не думаю, что Офелия позволит кому-то вмешиваться в настолько священный для нее процесс. Она эту свадьбу продумывала с момента рождения Отабека. – Вздохнул Алдияр. – К тому же, дорогая, тебе не стоит даже на глаза ей показываться.  
-Это еще почему? – Изумилась ведунья.  
-Она паталогически ревнива. – Вместо отца отозвался Отабек. – До потери разума.   
Минако присвистнула и снова расхохоталась.   
-Значит, у меня не так много времени, чтобы от души дать ей повод поревновать и не попасться? – Подмигнула она Алтыну-старшему и спорхнула с колен Юри. – Не смейте улетать, не попрощавшись! – Добавила она, обернувшись, пока Алдияр уводил ее на прежнее место.   
-И не думали! – Заверил ее Виктор. Юри согласно кивнул.   
-Надеюсь, отец понимает, что это будет настоящий скандал, если до мамы дойдет даже малейший слух о его приключениях. – Вздохнул Отабек, прикрыв глаза.   
-Он уже не маленький. – Заметил Виктор. – Выкрутится.   
-Как обычно. – Согласно кивнул Отабек, зарываясь в светлые волосы дракончика лицом и утопив в них тяжелый вздох.   
-О Боги, что мне предстоит?! – Устало пробубнил Юрочка. Он больше не улыбался. И эта перемена заставила Юри снова задуматься, что было не так между ним и Отабеком. Что могло угнетать обычно жизнерадостного дракончика настолько сильно, что он становился серьезным.   
-Ничего особенного. – Непринужденно заметил Виктор. – Не больше, чем предстоит пережить нам с Юри. Каждый из нас продемонстрирует максимум терпения и уважения к тем, с кем нам предстоит познакомиться. Жаль, что не все обладают таким радушием, как твои родители, Юри. – Заметил дракон. – Наша стая точно им не обладает. Это будет непросто.   
-Потому ты и решил устроить эту церемонию? – Вдруг осознал Юри.   
-Да. Без нее твою безопасность не смог бы гарантировать никто. – Кивнул дракон.  
-По сравнению с нашей стаей знакомство с одной не очень уравновешенной дамочкой уже не кажется таким уж страшным. – Воспрянул духом дракончик, вновь заулыбавшись. Отабек промычал что-то невнятное ему в макушку. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. – Тут же добавил Юрочка, пройдясь пальцами по руке своего наездника, явно желая поддержать и успокоить.   
-Она не настолько плоха, как может показаться. – Вздохнул Отабек, поднимая голову и обводя всех печальным взглядом. – Надо просто понимать, что она аристократка и была воспитана в таком обществе и духе, что ее капризность предполагается, как данность. Она такая, потому что такая уж есть. Сделать с этим ничего нельзя. И проигнорировать ее тоже не получится. Остается только расслабиться и плыть по течению.  
-Не самое страшное, надо заметить. – Усмехнулся Виктор. Он вдруг протянул руку дракончику в приглашающем жесте, и тот, выскользнув из объятий своего наездника, порывисто бросился в объятия своего наставника. – Я думаю, ты с этой непростой задачей отлично справишься. В конце концов, сильные мира людей ничем не отличаются от сильных мира драконов. Всегда помни о том, чему мы с Яковом тебя учили, и постарайся достойно представлять наш Клан. Что бы ни случилось, ты продолжаешь оставаться моим приемником, наследником. Так что помни об этом. И постарайся насладиться той возможностью, что тебе представилась. Не каждый день будущего вожака драконьего клана отпускают порезвиться вволю в мир людей. Меня вот отпустить отказались. -–С усмешкой заметил Виктор.  
-Это потому, что ты ни разу не будущий, а вполне действующий вожак стаи. – Отметил Яков, подошедший к ним. Мари тоже была рядом. Она как-то загадочно улыбалась. Юри вдруг понял, что ему не представится до отлета случая спросить у нее, о чем же они говорили с пожилым драконом. Любопытство точно будет его терзать.   
-У меня не было статуса «будущий», как ты помнишь, Яков. – Огрызнулся, шутя, Виктор. Пожилой дракон улыбнулся.   
-Конечно, не было. А ты как хотел? Из грязи в князи, а потом сбежать? Ну нет!   
-Виктор? – Юри недоуменно посмотрел на дракона. Тот пожал печами, продолжая обнимать Юрочку.   
-У нас очень ценятся малыши-дракончики необычной масти. Всех их отбирают у родителей и помещают на воспитание в близкий к вожаку круг. Так было с Юрой, когда он появился на свет. Так было и со мной. Но в случае со мной, вожака на тот момент уже не было. Яков уже успел отречься. Стая оказалась без управления и лидера. Мой отец взял с Якова обещание, что тот сделает все, чтобы я стал достойным и мудрым правителем. Раз уж моих родителей лишили возможности вырастить меня.   
-И я дал это обещание. Как дал обещание Юрочке, что поддержу его во всем, чтобы он ни решил предпринять. За каждого отнятого малыша мы даем обещание. Это своеобразный выкуп. Мы отираем у них семью и даем им новую. – Пояснил Яков. – Это часть наших традиций. Ничто не должно остаться неоплаченным.   
-Потому я, как мудрый правитель, вернусь в Стаю. А Юра…  
-Я поддержу его решение остаться среди людей. – Твердо сказал Яков. – Это мое обещание и оно непреложно.   
-Вот и отлично. Пока жив твой наездник, и ты связан с ним, ты волен остаться среди людей. – Проговорил Виктор, обращаясь к дракончику. Юрочка просиял и кивнул.  
-Постараюсь не ударить в грязь лицом. – Заверил он. – На вряд ли тут меня ждут испытания, серьезнее занятий с Яковом. – Добавил он с усмешкой.   
-Ах, ты… - Взвился было старик, но тоже улыбнулся. – Будь счастлив и помни, что бы ни случилось, в конечном счете, стая – твоя настоящая семья. И ты наш будущий вожак.  
-Такое трогательное прощание… - Раздалось за их спинами, от чего все дружно обернулись. Бес усмехался, как обычно, и старался держаться подальше от Минако, помня о том, что с феями дружба ему заказана. – Вот уж не думал, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь меня переиграет. Но тебе удалось, Победитель. – Восторженно бросил он дракону, нахально улыбаясь. – В следующий раз я возьму реванш, и победа точно будет за мной. Всегда хотел попробовать поиграть с душой дракона. Это должно быть интересно.   
-Не надейся. – Отозвался Виктор. – Теперь меня на вряд ли кому-то удастся переиграть. – Он вдруг замолчал и покосился на Юри. Тот загадочно улыбнулся. – Я помню. – Кивнул ему Виктор, и Юри точно знал, что впервые ему далось осознанно и не в самой критической ситуации войти в разум дракона и что-то ему сказать. – А тебе надо больше тренироваться. Тогда не придется прилагать таких титанических усилий, чтобы просто перекинуться парой слов. – Назидательно заметил дракон, глядя на Юри. Тот только улыбнулся в ответ.  
-Ох, гордыня… Как сладко! – Вздохнул мечтательно бес, но отступил и настаивать не стал. – У меня еще будет время, чтобы показать тебе, насколько может быть ничтожен такой, как ты. Но не сегодня, да, не сегодня. – Бес обвел внимательным взглядом всех собравшихся и снова мечтательно вздохнул. – Позвольте откланяться. А эль у тебя и правда лучший в мире, хозяин! Сам бы душу продал за такой! – Бросил бес Тошие, который изумленно на него уставился, отвернувшись на мгновение от очередного клиента. Легкий сполох яркого света, явственный запах серы в воздухе, и беса, как не бывало.   
Юрочка в сердцах сплюнул на пол.  
-Туда ему и дорога! И чтоб вообще не возвращался! – Проговорил дракончик, явно все еще таящий обиду на беса за выходку с амулетом.  
-От чего же? Мы рады любому клиенту! – Торжественно произнес Тошия, выставляя очередную порцию эля для всей компании. – Это практически девиз нашего заведения!  
-А не «пей, сколько влезет»? – Усмехнулся Виктор.  
-И этот тоже! – Вернул усмешку хозяин и удалился обслуживать дальше клиентов.  
-Да, занятное это место. – Протянул Яков. – «Секрет короля». О каком, хотел бы я знать, короле тут идет речь?  
-Кто знает… - Загадочно улыбнулся Виктор. 

 

Прощание было недолгим. Как только первые несмелые отблески рассвета появились на горизонте, Виктор вместе с Юри вышли на тот самый холм, сопровождаемые юным дракончиком, его наездником и семьей Юри. Яков тоже был с ними. Они с Мари проговорили почти всю ночь, и старик пребывал в удивительно хорошем расположении духа. Он даже не реагировал на ехидные замечания Юрочки, которые дракончик время от времени выдавал.   
-Подождите меня! – Запыхавшаяся Минако, подобрав юбку, стремительно нагоняла их, поднимаясь по тропинке, ведущей от самого порога трактира. – Ты же обещал, что без меня никто никуда не полетит! – Высказала она неодобрительно Виктору, когда поравнялась с ним. – К тому же… У меня для вас есть подарок! – Ведунья внезапно порывисто обняла дракона, буквально повиснув у него на шее, и что-то быстро прошептала ему на ухо, так что никто не смог расслышать ее слов, кроме самого Виктора. Дракон внезапно изменился в лице, но очень быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. А потом Минако порывисто поцеловала его в губы, и даже те, кто магией не владел, ощутили некий прилив силы.  
-Спасибо, Лесная Госпожа. – Проговорил он, когда фея выпустила его из своих цепких пальчиков, разрывая поцелуй. – Я…  
-Молчи! Не спугни! – Минако приложила тонкий пальчик с аккуратным ноготком к губам, призывая Виктора не распространяться о ее подарке. Дракон только кивнул, лукаво улыбнувшись. Юри нервно поежился. Ему сейчас настолько хотелось узнать, о чем идет речь, но, как на зло, именно теперь он этого сделать никак не мог. Всю ночь он старался читать мысли Виктора, и постоянно напрягался настолько сильно, что даже не заметил, как его попытки перестали быть хоть сколько-то эффективными. Так что теперь путь в сознание дракона для него был закрыт. Оставалось только надеяться, что со временем Виктор сам расскажет, что там за тайна такая.  
Первыми попрощались Яков и Мари. Девушка радушно обняла старика и пожелала ему скорейшего возвращения, напомнив, что ему всегда будут рады в «Секрете короля». Яков пообещал ей позаботиться о Юри, как о собственном сыне, что было очевидным прогрессом в сравнении с еще недавним его желанием прикончить Юри на месте, как досадную помеху на пути к достижению его цели.  
После этого Яков мгновенно растворился в воздухе, а огромная драконья туша взмахнула широкими кожистыми крыльями прямо над головами собравшихся на холме, обдав всех шквалистым порывом ветра. Пара взмахов и Якова уже не было видно, поскольку он стремительно превращался в темную точку там, где еще теплилась ночь, направляясь точно на север.  
Родители Юри по очереди обняли сына и дракона и пожелали им скорейшего возвращения, заверив, что будут очень скучать.  
-Не забывай о нас, братик. – Проговорила Мари, обнимая Юри и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Наши источники…  
-Всегда к вашим услугам! – Продолжил за нее Юри и обнял сестру в ответ. Виктор только кивнул Мари на ее прощальные слова, и девушка ответила ему понимающей улыбкой.   
Юрочка, державший Отабека за руку, внезапно подошел к Юри, отцепившись наконец-то от своего наездника, и обнял его, прошептав ему на ухо:  
-Ты еще не все знаешь о нас, драконах. Тебе будет очень интересно. – Тон у дракончика был шутливый и многообещающий. Юри усмехнулся и кивнул.   
-Я постараюсь попробовать. – Пообещал он. Дракончик отстранился, улыбаясь, и вздохнул.  
-Я буду скучать.   
-Я тоже. – Пообещал Юри. – Не смейте устроить свадьбу до нашего возвращения! Мы не переживем, если не сможем на это посмотреть.  
-Это уж точно. – Поддержал Виктор, расхохотавшись. – Умру, но такое не пропущу.  
-Значит, вам стоит поторопиться. – Подмигнув, заявил Юрочка. – Мама Отабека долго ждать не будет.  
-Через месяц мы должны вернуться в любом случае. – Став серьезным, проговорил Виктор. – Именно за это время станет понятно, можем ли мы с Юри поддерживать Пламя друг друга без воды источников. И если нет, мы сразу же вернемся, как почувствуем неладное.   
-Будем ждать вас. – Кивнул Отабек. – И постараемся отодвинуть свадьбу. Хотя это будет и не самое простое предприятие.   
Все еще раз обнялись и обменялись прощальными словами. Виктор протянул Юри руку, и как только маг ее принял, «повел» его в нужный карман, скорее направляя, чем непосредственно указав на него. Проблем с переходом в драконье тело у Юри на этот раз не было совсем. Секунду назад он был магом и человеком, а в следующую он уже оказался в теле дракона, расправляя огромные крылья и сияя золотисто-зеленой чешуей в первых лучах восходящего солнца.   
Рядом с ним мягкими сполохами переливалась чешуя драконьего тела Виктора. Ее жемчужные переливы в солнечном свете напоминали масляную пленку на воде, становясь то мягко-розоватыми, то сиреневыми, то вдруг черно-голубыми. Только сейчас Юри заметил, что чешуя у Виктора была не равномерно жемчужной. У самого основания она была почти свинцово-серой, словно живая ртуть, переливаясь и уходя в пестроту перламутра на концах чешуек. Это было интересное открытие.   
Пара кругом над холмом, набирая высоту, и драконы, полыхнув на прощанье двумя почти синхронными струями огня, взяли курс на север, собираясь на пару суток остановиться в убежище Виктора, чтобы дракон смог досконально пояснить Юри, как себя вести и, что можно, а чего не стоит делать, когда она прилетят в драконьи угодья Северного Клана.   
-И все же я была права! – Проговорила Минако, утирая рукавом котящиеся по щекам слезы. – Будем надеяться, что и на этот раз у меня тоже все получилось…


End file.
